<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授翻】Mondays at Sixteen by jonoregrets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353193">【授翻】Mondays at Sixteen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonoregrets/pseuds/jonoregrets'>jonoregrets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Norway)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Online Relationship, camboy, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>246,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonoregrets/pseuds/jonoregrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Isak不久前才开始直播，但他之前已经看过很多了，而且他还有一套不错的装备。他终于搬了出来，搬进了属于自己的小公寓里，直播的收入还让他又买了一个相机。他学会了如何调整角度，在地上贴好胶带以确保他不会不小心露脸。一周三晚，他会登陆直播网站，和点进来的观众分享他的生活。周五的时候他则会把衣服都脱了。</p><p>严格意义上来说，Isak和Even就是这样相遇的。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eva Kviig Mohn/Jonas Noah Vasquez, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Even Bech Næsheim/Sonja (SKAM)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 第一章 23:01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A translation of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181270/chapters/32688264">Mondays at Sixteen</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/folerdetdufoler/pseuds/folerdetdufoler">folerdetdufoler</a></p><p>（）里为译注</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“日日日日日。”Isak迟到了。他手忙脚乱地找着钥匙，手机还在包里疯狂乱响，简直是火上浇油，现在已经23:01了。</p><p> </p><p>这是他直播的第四个月了，每次他都很准时。根据之前有个男的的建议，他做了一个时间表，并且严格遵守。他的常客对此很感激。而现在他们都在问他在哪，在snapchat上焦急地给他发信息。他进了公寓后立刻把包扔在沙发上，翻出了嗡嗡作响的手机。他一边往卧室走去，一边读着消息。</p><p> </p><p>-你在哪？？？？</p><p>-我想你了宝贝 等你哟</p><p>-你迟到了 没出事吧</p><p> </p><p>还有些照片，撅着嘴的脸和勃起的生殖器，幸运的是，没有什么太出格的内容。他每条都点开看了，顺手打开了摄像机，调整了光线。他确认了角度没问题，把放着电脑的小桌子搬到了床上，登入了网页。</p><p> </p><p>他快速发布了一张他的膝盖照，让人们知道他要开始直播了。他打开了麦克风，房间里很快就登进来很多观众。</p><p> </p><p>Misterbee：今天怎么玩起来欲擒故纵了！（Hard2Get是Isak的用户名，意思为欲擒故纵）</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑了。“大家晚上好，这个梗不错，bee。抱歉我迟到了，不过你们中的有些人可能知道我今晚有一个约会，没想到结束得有点晚。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>Misterbee</strong> <strong>打赏了20枚金币</strong></p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：对方怎么样？</p><p> </p><p>房间里的观众看不到他的脸——屏幕里通常只有他脖子以下的部分——但他还是皱了下脸。“说不上糟，也说不上好。吃的倒是不错，弥补了他的，呃，性格。”评论里出现了几个悲伤的emoji，还有一条要求他脱衣服的。Isak正跪在桌子前，还穿着今晚那身很随意的约会搭配：牛仔裤，T恤和一件带拉锁的卫衣。他庆幸没有专门为那个男的纠结半天要穿什么，但他周五的观众已经习惯了看他脱衣服。“慢慢来，别急。我还得再缓缓，还在想刚才的约会。”</p><p> </p><p>Misterbee: 不着急！</p><p>21twinkies: 对方是你在这个网站上认识的人吗？</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl: 我准备好吐槽了</p><p> </p><p>“不是，我不跟人面基。是朋友的朋友的朋友。可能还得再加一个朋友的。我上完最后一节课后一起吃了晚饭，提前准备好了离开的借口，不想表现得太渣。对方以为我只是急着回来遛邻居的狗。”</p><p> </p><p>Blackberriezzzz：什么狗啊？</p><p>024wolb: 把你的外套脱了</p><p> </p><p>“不知道。”他的邻居真有养狗的吗？他记不清了。之前倒是听见过狗叫。“那种看起来像狐狸的是什么犬？”</p><p> </p><p>Misterbee: 柴犬</p><p> </p><p>“对，就是这种，挺可爱的。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous(匿名)：你怎么还没光着</p><p> </p><p>Isak看了一圈观众列表，大部分名字他都能认出来，还有一些新人，不错。他看了眼手机，确认没有人给他发消息，把它放在了一边。他抬起手，玩弄着胸前的拉链。</p><p> </p><p>21twinkies: 你会再见对方吗</p><p>024wolb: 要拉拉锁啦</p><p> </p><p>Isak慢慢地往下着，屋子里只有拉链的声音。他考虑了一下这个问题。那个男的还不错，处起来给人的感觉也很舒服，但他不怎么说话。Isak不觉得这是紧张的原因。第一次约会难免会有些尴尬，但他发现不管怎么努力，都跟那个男的聊不到一起去。他的肢体语言显示他对Isak挺感兴趣的，吃完饭后他还想去另一个酒吧继续，但即便Isak没有直播，他也会找个借口溜了的。毕竟他只想在用这张嘴干别的事之前，先好好得聊上几句，这要求不过分吧。“不知道，或许吧，如果对方还想见的话。再约一次也没什么，但下次我会注意时间的。”拉锁拉到了底，Isak脱掉了卫衣，将它扔在了地上。</p><p> </p><p><strong>Misterbee</strong> <strong>打赏了20枚金币</strong></p><p>024wolb：快点</p><p> </p><p>“hmm？到午夜还早着呢大家，现在这个速度就挺好。再加上，我需要一些鼓舞。我需要一个HE。”</p><p> </p><p>Blackberriezzzz: 我也是</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl: mmm给我一个HE</p><p><strong>Misterbee</strong> <strong>打赏了20枚金币</strong></p><p> </p><p>Isak一手摸上了另一边的肱二头肌，手指摩挲着袖边。刚才失败的约会还是让他有点低落，但他得为了观众鼓起精神来。等他进入到一个更性感的状态后，他还可以挑逗挑逗。有时候一场脱衣秀比马拉松式的打飞机效果还好，但这个网站大部分的观众志不在此。话说回来，他直播也不全是为了观众。</p><p> </p><p>他这么做只是因为他感觉很孤单。至少去年暑假的时候是这样。他的同学大多都出国去毕业旅行了，要不就是找到了工作忙了起来，Isak要一个人打发很多时间。他开始去健身房，冲着镜子里的举重人士练习抛媚眼的技术。只要有人跟他发消息说晚上出去约一波，他就来者不拒。不过他最后总会选择一个人回家，虽然是无聊了点，但他不想为了单纯找点乐子就耽误别人一晚上。他会喝点酒，手指在触摸板上翻飞，在网上找起了刺激。。</p><p> </p><p>有天晚上，他不仅无聊孤单，还有点饥渴，Isak插上了耳机，点开了一个cam网站。当时已经很晚了，他不想仅仅像以前那样只能在屏幕这边看着，他想找到一种联系。他往下翻着男性主播的页面，根据他们的直播照片和鸡巴尺寸做一些有的没的的假设。有时候那些标签会帮上忙，但根据他以往众多的经验来看，这些标签不过是吸引眼球的一种自我欺骗。况且，他不确定他是不是真的想看别人大射特射。他进去过几个房间，看着男主播一边慢慢地撸着，一边回答观众的问题，等着他们的打赏。他仔细观察了某位主播的身体，除了肋骨上有一个纹身以外并认不出来，他的声音低沉性感，平稳地回答着评论。Isak听了一会，和主播一起射了出来，勉强关了页面就睡着了。随后这就成了他的一个惯例。最终他注册了一个账号。</p><p> </p><p>他逐渐熟悉起一些账号，其中既有主播也有观众。他会和他们聊天，从跟性有关的话题聊到一些更日常的主题上。在这个打招呼都用吊照的网站上，一些最稀松平常的聊天反倒提供了一种异样的亲密，告诉对方你午饭吃了什么，倒像是透露了你最深的秘密。它有趣，有意思，给人以慰藉，过一阵子，你就会有一种安心，因为那你知道不论你的心情如何，你总能在这里找到听众。他买了一些金币以示感激，打赏给了那些主播和观众。他帮助别人刷到特定的等级，这样他们就可以看到他们想看的东西，最后他们就会留下来。这么做挺自私的，但满足了双方的需求。这种参与会给予Isak一种归属感。他并不是只知道索求，他也在给出回报。</p><p> </p><p>开学后的几个月里Isak一直在和别人这么聊着天，他不会每晚都上线，但光顾的频率也不低。周末的时候他会出去社交，但是健身环节会因此受损。上课的日子里他都会在学习了一晚后，点开一场直播，作为给自己的奖励。这样学习的时候也能有所期待。他会回bee的消息，还有其他朋友的，然后挑一个点开和对方好好聊聊。他倒是没什么特别喜欢的类型，比较偏向直播时间比较固定的人。如果他兴致上来的话，他会专门点开看某几个主播。这种狩猎的感觉，试图通过一场聊天来探索一个人，让他的午夜自慰披上了一层华丽的，给人以满足感的外衣。</p><p> </p><p>他就这点跟bee聊过，人们是为什么要来看cam，它吸引的是哪类群体，又是什么让人们看了还想再看。Bee也有他比较偏向的主播，但他承认，如果把看直播当成一场平常的派对的话，他会更加享受一些。比起主播，他和其他观众聊得更多一点，还开玩笑说这样毫无疑问会更便宜。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>我不经意间成功说服了和我聊天的某位观众，他也开始直播了。现在除非是在私人聊天室里，他都不和我说话了，要不就是我帮他完成那些荒唐至极的任务后才跟我说几句。我很高兴他找到了自己喜欢的事情，并且还做得很好，只是我以为我们是朋友的，你懂吗？</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>你也应该直播。我会给你打赏的。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak挥了挥手，就当听了个笑话，说他的室友太不保险了，他们总是不敲门就闯进他的屋里。Bee接着说有一个主播只在酒店里直播，Isak分心算了一下，他得每场直播收到多少金币才能赚回本。最终他们进了同一个房间，大饱眼福后就下线了。睡觉前Isak考虑起了搬出去住。</p><p> </p><p>十二月的时候他住进了自己的公寓。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>他的手探到了T恤下面，围着他的肚脐打转，之后一路摸上去，捏捏他的乳头。这样做会把衣服撩起来，露出他苍白的肌肤和平坦的小腹。他读着在他玩弄起T恤后多起来的评论。“我觉得…一次差劲的约会带来的好处就是我现在有点不满足，有点兴奋。”他放下了T恤，把手移到了牛仔裤上，扭着胯轻轻拉开了裤链。“它俩可是精力十足。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak是gay。大部分时间都是。好吧，他一直都是gay，但他对观众说得比较模糊，尤其是有新观众进来时，因为他不确定他们的喜好是什么。他比较喜欢这种聊天策略，他不会设置自动回复，也不一定按着顺序回答评论，而是总拿他的性取向开开玩笑，在保持人设的前提下尽量多地满足观众的幻想。欲擒故纵（Hard2Get直译是很难硬起来）的难处就在于你不确定要怎么让他硬起来。大部分观众都热衷于搞清楚他到底喜欢什么。在这周的前两次直播里，他提到周五的约会时，都故意没有透露对方的性别，也没有回答很具体的问题。观众们不知道他要跟谁出去，是谁让他失望了。现在他们又不确定他想不想再来第二次约会。但先从他的牛仔裤开始，在他看似费劲的挣扎后，会为他们拉开一次勃起的序幕。</p><p> </p><p>Isak摸上了他的肿胀，感受到它在自己手里的变大。</p><p> </p><p><strong>ThreeIsACrowd</strong> <strong>打赏了200枚金币</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 第二章 21:10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二天上午Isak和Sana一起吃了早午餐。之前有某个特别难熬的学期，他们基本每个周六上午都会一起学习，几年后两人的学习方向不一样了，但能找到一个很了解你的人，聊聊天也是好的。虽说医学领域有说不完的话题，Isak倒也乐意让Sana八卦他的约会对象。</p><p> </p><p>“他怎么样了？”Isak问，为Sana拉开了门。</p><p> </p><p>“挺好。他决定今天在家看孩子，予以表扬，所以Susie就能休息一天，等我回家的时候就能得到一个会跳希米舞的九个月小婴儿了。”</p><p> </p><p>“哈，其实我问得不是Yousef，而是小宝宝。”</p><p> </p><p>“他也挺好，正学希米舞呢。”Isak笑了。他们跟着店主走到了靠窗的桌子前。“你知道咱俩今天的重点不是在这。”Isak点头。他们坐了下来。</p><p> </p><p>“约得不怎么样。”</p><p> </p><p>Sana的脸立刻拉了下来。“Elias什么都没跟我说，我还以为有戏呢，原来如此。”</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉。”</p><p> </p><p>“你道什么歉，相亲而已。看来我得改善一下审核机制。”</p><p> </p><p>“三方都盲是不是有点太难了？”（这里有一个梗，相亲的单词是blind-date，指相亲双方是blind盲的，前文Sana说改善审核机制是指要加强介绍人的分辨能力，Isak就吐槽我俩盲也就算了，这中间人（也就是Sana自己）也盲岂不是难上加难。三盲的单词是triple-blind study，在医学上指做实验的实验对象，设计人员和审核人员都不知道他们参与的是什么研究项目，所以原太在这玩了一个双关。）</p><p> </p><p>Sana露出一个宽宏大量的微笑。“说吧，他哪出问题了？这样审查以后的对象们我也能避雷。”</p><p> </p><p>“们？还是复数的？”</p><p> </p><p>“你不会以为下次相亲就会天降真爱吧？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak耸肩，移开了视线，暴露了他的确这么希望的。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道我会成为一个了不起的医生，问题是我再牛逼也拯救不了你的爱情，Isak。估计等你研究的药上市了我也做不到这点。”Sana掏出手机，先翻联系人列表，后是Instagram。等服务生过来的时候，Isak点了他们总点的套餐。Sana看了一会皱起了眉。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，所以你是不喜欢他了？我之前只见过他一次，对他没什么印象，这大概是好事。毕竟人越奇葩越好记。”</p><p> </p><p>“我感觉他<em>还行</em>。可以接受。挺帅的，就是不怎么说话。开始的时候我还以为是我的问题，说不定我让人家感觉到无聊了，但吃完晚饭后他还想继续，所以看样子他不介意再跟我多待一会。”</p><p> </p><p>“除非他是想让你闭嘴才不好好聊天。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak张大了嘴。试图回忆昨天晚上他是不是没给人家说话的机会，还是说他粗心到没有察觉出来对方的某些信号。“我…我没——”</p><p> </p><p>“逗你呢，Isak。我确定你不是张嘴就停不下来的那种人，估计是他比较安静。”</p><p> </p><p><em>他们只是喜欢看着，</em>Isak想。他庆幸自己没有把这句话顺嘴说出来。尽管他跟Sana分享了他的方方面面，这点课外小癖好他还是藏得好好的。他的大部分观众只是喜欢看着，只有很少一部分人会跟他聊天，对此他一点意见都没有。但现实生活中的话，他还是喜欢对方能多说点话，不要只是看着他一个人说个没完。“找找谁能对上我这个聊天频率的。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak皱起鼻子。“不能是学校里的人。”</p><p> </p><p>“好好好，这都没剩几个人了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我还没那么饥渴。”</p><p> </p><p>“你都——”Sana比划了一下她自己，“找到我这了还不算饥渴？”</p><p> </p><p>“那将来我的结婚致辞里感谢的不是Grindr的自动配对，而是Bakkoush医生的绝佳眼光，这不好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“说得好像你真会写结婚致辞似的。”</p><p> </p><p>“这倒是，那就找个会写的，然后我就负责站在他身边听着就行。”Isak朝Sana挥了挥手。服务员端上了他们的早午餐，Sana把手机放在了一边。</p><p> </p><p>“一会再找。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak点头，两人安静地吃了一会，又说起话来，先聊了聊课程，然后是小宝宝。虽然Isak不确定他自己会不会要孩子，但是看着别人的宝宝总归是一种享受。Sana一直在跟他更新小婴儿的情况，这样万一需要他帮忙他也该知道怎么做。他之前提出过帮忙看孩子，Sana和善地拒绝了，再三向他保证没有这个必要。他们雇了保姆Susie，再加上Sana的好姐妹，Yousef的好哥们，估计得好一会才会轮到Isak叔叔。夏天的时候他可以和他们在公园里见面，那会儿他和Sana都没课了，可以多逛一会。</p><p> </p><p>这周轮到Isak请客了，他掏出了信用卡。“新的？”Sana注意到了他的卡换了个颜色。</p><p> </p><p>“我读了一篇介绍航空公司的文章，打算开始攒攒钱选个好座位。”</p><p> </p><p>“高级了。”</p><p> </p><p>“不过我去那可不是为了休闲度假，而是交换学习的。”</p><p> </p><p>“即便如此，做商务舱去伦敦也是一种享受。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑了。Sana对他的未来比他自己了解的还清楚，对此他一点都不介意。他们开始收拾东西准备走人，Sana重新围上了一条超大号的彩色围巾，Isak穿上了他们学校的外套。出了门之后他们就会各走各的路，回到各自的生活里，直到下一个周六的再次相聚。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>周日是用来干正经事的。他从家务开始，打扫了家，逛了超市，为下周做好准备，这样当他往返于两个世界时，就不会那么手忙脚乱。食物都放进了冰箱，衣服叠好放进柜子里，地板也拖干净了，以防有不速之客。虽说从来没人来过，但他可不敢和命运开玩笑。Isak之前没有这等先见之明，但拥有第二个身份和事业意味着他必须提高自己的管理水平，只有这样他才不会搞砸。</p><p> </p><p>等他把公寓都收拾好，下周要交的作业也做好计划后，他将注意力转移到了他的数码世界上。巧的是他的两个世界的交点是他的学习，事情没有他研究玩弄的对象都是人体这么简单。不同于周五，周一和周三的直播他通常都会坐在书桌前，穿好衣服做作业。他得确保他的上课和社交不会和他的直播冲突，还得保证直播的一个小时有事干。鉴于他不会脱衣服，内容也比较日常，所以这两段的观看人数会比较少，但依旧会有常客和他聊天，或是鼓励他干点刺激的。如果他想休息一下的话，他就会听话陪观众们玩玩，不过这点完全取决于他自己。大部分时间里他是真的在学习，和观众分享一些有趣的发现，收到一些关心的回复。金币不会很多，但有人陪他聊天就够了。</p><p> </p><p>当他开始每周三次的直播后，他很快就意识到，这不仅仅是隔天登陆那么简单的事。他还得想办法保证他的观众也能准时收看他的直播。他通常都会在周日的时候在snapchat为下周预热，让大家都做好准备。他转了一圈椅子，把脚放在床上，录了一段扭动脚趾的小视频，配上了一句提醒：周一晚上九点，记得和我一起学习。他一下午估计都要被迫点开那些恋足癖发来的让他多发现照片的信息，不过他会让他们直接收看周五的那场直播。他转回到了桌前，登入了网站。</p><p> </p><p>在过去的几个月里，他的收入增长比较稳定，金币越积越多，每两周会转现一次。他核对了一下数额，回了几条信息，想了想下次的更新要搞什么。很多观众都想让他用玩具，甚至还有人提出来要给他寄的，有些点子让他很感兴趣。他没打算把每一种都试一遍，只是记下了几种他喜欢的玩具，等周五的时候从网上下个单，等下次直播再来产品测评。</p><p> </p><p>Isak记账记到一半时停了下来，因为他看到上周有一笔不菲的收入。他快速地记起了那位慷慨的观众。对方肯定是个新人，因为他并不熟悉他的名字，现在也想不起来。即便如此，这也算得上是他很久以来最棒的一个周五了。他给bee发了条信息。<em>你还记得周五晚上那位金主爸爸叫什么吗？</em>他从来都没指望bee能秒回，但他的回信速度一向很快。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他们是一对情侣。周六晚上的时候他们也在，不过对另一位主播就没这么慷慨了。大概是想找个人玩3p。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>你觉得我有戏吗？</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>你从来都很有戏。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak之前做过几次私人秀，不是很喜欢。主要是因为观众想让他露脸，或是会提一些非常具体的要求。对这些要求他会感到一种荣幸，但他并不想直接按照他们的要求去做。虽然他和bee认识了很久，bee一直没有要求跟他开私人房间直播，这点他非常感激，毕竟如果一个认识这么久的朋友提出这种要求的话，他还真不知道该怎么拒绝。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>我告诉了他们你的snapchat账号，所以或许他们还会出现。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>谢了，bee.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>等他把事情都安排好后，Isak登入了网站。他又转了下椅子，把腿放在了床上。他在想3p是怎么个玩法，毕竟他之前从来没这么干过。Bee就是这个意思吧？他需要开一个私人房间，然后和那对情侣见面？看着他俩被他挑起性趣，然后跟彼此作爱。或许他们也想被人看着。他听过这种事。但如果要在直播见面的话，窥阴癖和表现癖的界线就会变得模糊不清。即便是Isak有时候也搞不清他到底是为了什么要开直播。他是想让别人观看他吗？还是说他想看别人在聊些什么，即便是在他开着摄像头的情况下？他觉得没必要一直保持光着或是性感的姿势，但他的观众似乎跟他意见相反。有时候他学着学着就会开起车来，毕竟不是所有人都对统计学感兴趣。同时，现在他也很少在不登入这个网站情况下打飞机或是进行性幻想了，不论是因为他需要观众看他，还是他需要看着别人，这个网站已经成了开启他高潮的钥匙。再加上他从里面挣到的钱。</p><p> </p><p>Isak盯着他的床。他把脚趾按在深蓝色的被子上。或许他可以把下笔支出用来买新床单被罩，要不干脆就新买张床。他可以买个硬一点的床垫，现在的弹性有点太大了，让他在镜头前总是弹来弹去的。他突然意识到他把满足观众的欲望排在了睡觉或是真正做爱之前，那还是算了吧。他挺喜欢他的床的，先考虑换床单吧。他伸手够到手机，在购物清单里加上了<em>床单</em>和<em>震动器</em>。</p><p> </p><p>他常用的手机响了一下；Sana给他发来了下一个约会对象的ins账号。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>周一和周三的场景和周五不一样。他把书桌往前拉了一点，把三脚架放在了桌子和墙之间的缝隙里。他的椅子夹在桌子和床沿中间，几乎没有旋转的余地，但如果他需要的话，也还是可以在不露脸的前提下转动的。观众只会看到他脖子以下的部分，还有他书桌的下半部分。今晚他还会学习统计学，所以观众应该会看到一堆表格。他们跟彼此打了个招呼。</p><p> </p><p>21twinkies: 课上得怎么样？</p><p> </p><p>“还不错，我们上次突击检测的分数出来了，考得很不错。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous（匿名）：恭喜 把你的上衣脱了</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑了。“今天不行，大家，我还得学习呢，不过我倒是可以休息一下。我周五晚上又有一次约会，我可以选择地点。有什么建议吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：去跳舞！</p><p>Anonymous：去酒吧 把对方灌醉</p><p>Misterbee: 你知道对方喜欢干什么吗？</p><p>Anonymous：你的床上</p><p>Winkwankwonk：^^^^^</p><p>DamnUfine369: 好主意</p><p>Anonymous：cam约会cam约会</p><p> </p><p>“我看了他的ins账号，他基本都在发他在做户外运动。他，呃，总喜欢去爬山。但那更适合呃，周六下午，而不是周五晚上。”</p><p> </p><p>21twinkies: 我也赞同去你床上</p><p>Anonymous：你是gay？</p><p> </p><p>“我绝对会…考虑把他邀请过来。不知道他愿不愿意出镜。”他之前的约会对象从来没有上过镜头。有时候Isak嘴滑，会不小心告诉他们自己在干这个，不过这都是在他确定他们以后再也不会见面的前提下。可能问题就出在这：在他确认对方能真正进去他的生活之前，他不会透露自己太多，但仅凭一次约会怎么可能把对方了解的那么透彻呢？</p><p> </p><p>Isak发了一个眨眼的emoji来回答另一个问题。</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：今晚你会打飞机吗？</p><p> </p><p>“Three！不会，就是聊天。记得看我周五的直播。”Isak很高兴那对情侣回来了，他不想让他们失望，所以他撩起T恤，露了一下一边的乳头。</p><p> </p><p>Misterbee: 怎么Three一来我们就可以看到乳头了？</p><p> </p><p>“bee…”Isak警告他。</p><p> </p><p>Misterbee: 哈哈</p><p>
  <strong>Misterbee打赏了20枚金币</strong>
</p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：期待周五，祝你的约会顺利，有点进展总是好的。</p><p>Anonymous: +1</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl: 我是不来晚了？错过几把了吗？</p><p> </p><p>“今天是周一，bad girl.”</p><p> </p><p>Badgirlbadgirl: 所以呢？三周以前的那个周一你还在桌子下面打飞机了呢</p><p>Anonymous：日…你应该去拍片</p><p> </p><p>“谁叫我一时心软。”</p><p> </p><p>Misterbee: 看你当时的状态可是硬得很啊</p><p> </p><p>Isak脸红了，想起了那次的场景，没想到他们也记得。当时观众起哄让他读文献的时候来一发，他<em>的确</em>是一时心软，效果倒是很好。他刚把摘要读完，眼睛就已经对不住焦了。他的小臂不停地在撞着桌子边，虽然大部分都挡在桌子下面，但观众可以看到他收缩的肌肉，听到他的呻吟，还有他咬紧牙关的喘息。这种自然的状态让他好好爽了一把，赚得也比以往的周一多一点。</p><p> </p><p>“今晚没戏了。”</p><p> </p><p>21twinkies：好吧那就再露一次乳头球球了</p><p> </p><p>Isak忽略了它。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ThreeIsACrowd打赏了50枚金币</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak也没理。他转着椅子。“我在考虑买个新床单。毕竟周五晚上可能会来人，得好好招待一下人家。”</p><p> </p><p>Misterbee: 特意换个新床单就是为了弄脏它们？</p><p> </p><p>“有道理，bee。那就过了周五再换吧。”</p><p> </p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：万一周六日还会发生点什么呢</p><p> </p><p>“感谢你的乐观。”</p><p> </p><p>Badgirlbadgirl: 感谢你的几把</p><p>
  <strong>ThreeIsACrowd打赏了100枚金币</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 第三章 23:22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isak没想到这次约会他居然会这么紧张。即使上周那次让他很失望，他对Sana介绍的对象还是抱有期望，没事就去翻一下人家的ins。周三下课后，他把衣柜里的衣服都试了个遍，家里的酒也都尝了一口。他发了几张自拍让Jonas帮他参考一下，又拿另一个手机拍了几张脖子以下的照片发到了snapchat上。在登陆的前一分钟，他还在纠结穿哪套。“大家晚上好，下午的时候我一直在试衣服，不知道你们看到了吗。”他把手机举到摄像头前，让大家扫他的snapchat二维码。目前为止，Jonas和snapchat上的观众一致让他穿那件深蓝色衬衫配黑裤子。“我现在穿的这套也供选择，不过就是有点…过。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous（匿名）：你要去哪</p><p> </p><p>“他家附近的一个酒吧，他只去过一次，说还挺安静的。”</p><p> </p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：行 不过如果你最后去了他家 至少在snapchat上告诉我们一声</p><p> </p><p>“我得先问问他。呃…先得跟人家好好聊天再干别的嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：我最喜欢那套全黑的搭配</p><p>Cumherebb：你现在穿这件衬衫上的字体太扎眼了</p><p> </p><p>“看来这件不行，huh,”Isak说着解开了扣子，起身把它挂了起来。他回到桌前，满意地看到了一波金币。“那就选那套黑色的搭配吧，或许你们周五就能看见。”</p><p> </p><p>Misterbee: 我们要是走运的话就看不到了。</p><p> </p><p>“要<em>我</em>走运你们才会看不到。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：祝你好运</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>四周很暗，是很安静，但是很暗。Isak感觉在别人眼里他就只有一颗漂浮的头和一双手，靠在舒适的卡座上。他把卷发往后拨了拨，这是他紧张的下意识习惯。他翻着自己的ins，不知道他本人跟照片符不符合，Alfie能不能认出来他。他很少发那种时髦的自拍，大部分都是Jonas和Eva。</p><p> </p><p>“Isak？”</p><p> </p><p>他抬起头，发现Alfie站在边上，打扮得很时髦。Isak下意识站起来跟人家打招呼，结果胯撞到了桌沿。Alfie识相得没笑出声来。</p><p> </p><p>“看来是了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak脸红了。“嗨，对，我是Isak。”他坐下来，伸出手，Alfie握住轻轻摇了摇。</p><p> </p><p>“我是Alfie。”他坐进对面的位置里。“虽然我不想开门见山，但我实在太饿了。我可以先点点东西吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然，我刚才还在看菜单，想等你来了一起点。”</p><p> </p><p>Aflie招呼过来一个服务生，点了几样东西，Isak又加了两样。</p><p> </p><p>“所以，”Isak笑着说，“我已经知道你平时喜欢干什么了。”反正他俩手上只有对方的ins，也就没必要遮遮掩掩了。“你每周都会爬山吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“差不多，主要是为了陪小孩儿。”</p><p> </p><p>“小孩儿？”</p><p> </p><p>Aflie捂住了嘴，迅速摇了几下头。“哦不是不是，不是我自己的孩子。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak不是故意长出一口气的，但他的确放松了下来。Aflie看样子也是。</p><p> </p><p>“我负责训练一个中学生，会一起做些运动。我的照片都是他拍的。”</p><p> </p><p>“ahhhh，我还在想是谁给你拍的呢，他的角度找得很不错。”</p><p> </p><p>“别担心，我所谓的男友其实只有13岁。”</p><p> </p><p>“呃…”</p><p> </p><p>“咱还是换个话题吧。”Alfie皱起脸，挥了挥手缓解刚才那句话引起的尴尬。Isak笑着表示同意。“<em>你</em>平时喜欢干什么？Sana说你俩是同学。”</p><p> </p><p>“对！我平时都在学习。刚上完几门课，准备写论文。好几年没见过阳光了。”</p><p> </p><p>“这我可以帮你啊，只要你帮我照相就行。你是什么专业？”</p><p> </p><p>“药物学。”</p><p> </p><p>大部分人在意识到他可以轻松获得drug（包括毒品及各种会让人上瘾的药物）后都会眼睛一亮，Alfie也不例外。“你知道我们下次约会要干什么了吧？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak张大了嘴。</p><p> </p><p>“<em>必须</em>减少我的胆固醇摄入。”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>等他们平分完账单后，外面已经和里面一样暗，有利于藏起Isak因喝过酒而飘起的红晕。Isak感觉身子暖暖的，既有红酒的原因，也有Alfie的原因。晚饭吃得很愉快。Alfie也很可爱。他们聊得很顺利，因此点了一瓶又一瓶的酒。</p><p> </p><p>“你一直在看手机。在等什么重要的事吗？”他们站起来准备离开，确保钱包都在身上，不太确定下一步要干什么。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯…差不多。”</p><p> </p><p>“希望不是在等别的男人的消息。”Alfie领着他出了门，他倒退着走了几步，笑着宣布对Isak的占有权。Isak计算着他在不得不回家前还有多长时间，要不要领Alfie回去。他还有五分钟，要不就找个借口先走，要不就告诉Alfie事实，邀他去自己家里。到了外面后Alfie继续说。“我就住在附近，你知道的。我们可以在那…继续…聊天。”</p><p> </p><p>“呃…”</p><p> </p><p>“我以为我们相处得挺愉快的。”Alfie以为Isak要拒绝他，试图挽留他。他抓住Isak的手，让两人十指交叉。</p><p> </p><p>“是…挺愉快的。只是我现在必须得回家了。”他又瞄了一眼手机，重重呼了一口气。“我有一个表演。”</p><p> </p><p>“你得，在电视上追剧？”</p><p> </p><p>“呃，不是。你…”又呼了一口气。“你会看cam吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Aflie立刻松开了他的手，两手都捂在嘴上。Isak终于抬起头，发现Alfie的眼睛瞪得很大。</p><p> </p><p>“Isak。”Alfie把手放在胸口。“你是说你是camboy吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak点头，还是不确定Alfie接下来的反应是什么。</p><p> </p><p>“你今晚要直播吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“大概，三十分钟以后。”他多此一举地举起了手机。</p><p> </p><p>Alfie屏住呼吸，小声问，“我可以看吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“当，当然。但我得走了，不然就要迟——”</p><p> </p><p>“不，我是说我可以跟你一起回家吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak什么都没说。他盯着Alfie，确认他没听错。他退了一步。又退了一步。Alfie上前一步。“你不会觉得这样很奇怪？”</p><p> </p><p>“不会。我也看cam。我在想…我之前有没有见过你。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak继续慢慢后退着。Alfie慢慢往前走。</p><p> </p><p>“还没想起来？我有那么普通吗？”他试图开玩笑缓解一下气氛，但一切都不确定。他感到一阵恐惧，如果Alfie真得记起了他，那就意味着他打破了Isak的规矩。他从来没有约过用这个网站的人，从来没让人把他的脸对上号。或许Alfie没看过他才是最保险的。当然现在说这些都晚了。</p><p> </p><p>“我确定我今晚之前没见过你。呃，准确说是在Sana把你介绍给我之前。”</p><p> </p><p>“没人见过我的脸。”</p><p> </p><p>或许他在看过Isak的身体之后才会认出来，说不定还会认出他的声音。Alfie呜咽一声，又上前一步，缩短了两人之间的距离。“Isak，求你了。你不能在告诉我这等好事后，把我一个人撂在街上不管。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑了。他现在确定了。“准备跑吧，我们要迟到了。”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Isak一路上都在向Alfie解释。他们坐了几站公交到了家，上了楼。</p><p> </p><p>“我到现在都不敢相信。Sana知道这件事吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak在门前转过身。“当然不知道。你谁都不能说。”</p><p> </p><p>Alfie举起手。“我发誓。操，越想越性感。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak低头笑着开了门。即便约会前他不确定会发生什么，他还是把公寓的其他地方也收拾干净了。毕竟他也可以邀Alfie过来，但不让他进卧室，所以客厅得能见人才行。不过现在两人的心思都不在这上。</p><p> </p><p>Isak把Alfie领到了厨房。他另一部手机正在柜台上充电，已经开始嗡嗡作响了。“你想喝点什么吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“你在拖延时间还是…”</p><p> </p><p>“没，我是说，你渴吗？我习惯先喝点水，毕竟要直播一个小时。”</p><p> </p><p>“一个小时？！你…”Alfie放低了声音，尽管屋子里并没有别人。“你要硬一整个小时？”</p><p> </p><p>“我不会一上来就把自己搞硬，但也差不多吧。也没，那么久说实话。”Isak拿了个杯子从水龙头下面接了水。“对吧？有时候上一次床不也得这么久？”</p><p> </p><p>“你在操<span class="u">谁</span>？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak想到了答案，红着脸喝水。他估计是没办法就此撒谎了。没谁。长久以来都是他的右手。</p><p> </p><p>Alfie摇了摇头。“你今晚真是让我惊喜连连。”他拍了下手。“行，等你喝完水，你就得解释一下那部手机是谁的。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak的第二个手机还在闪个不停，人们一直在snapchat上给他发消息。他并没有迟到，但他的观众估计等不及了，毕竟他还什么都没发。“也是我的，我有两部手机，这样我就不会泄露身份，也不会一不小心把裸照发给我认识的人。”</p><p> </p><p>“看来你没有在乱搞，huh。一周三次，献身于网络事业…麻烦告知一下您的健身大业。”Alfie故意把大业这个词说得很夸张，他上前一步，摸了摸Isak的胸膛。Isak下意识绷紧肌肉。他的确应该重新开始健身了。</p><p> </p><p>“有时候直播也是一种锻炼。”</p><p> </p><p>“天哪，”Alfie喃喃道。</p><p> </p><p>“okay，到时间了。”Isak放下杯子拿起手机。“你想出镜吗？”他往卧室走去，知道Alfie会跟上来。</p><p> </p><p>“或许下次吧？我想先看看你是怎么直播的。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak开了灯，开始工作。他把桌子拽了过来，检查了一下角度。“你可以坐在那，超过这里的都不会入镜。”他比划了一道不存在的线，又指了指地上贴的胶带。“过了这条线就会露脸。”</p><p> </p><p>“但他们还是能听见你，是吧？”Alfie惊奇地看着周围。</p><p> </p><p>“能，如果需要的话我可以把频道调成静音，但既然我都不露脸了，好歹让人家听听声音。”</p><p> </p><p>“我感觉我应该做点笔记。”他瘫进Isak指着的椅子里。“顺便说一句，我没认出来你的房间，所以我以前应该是没看过你的直播。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak看着他光秃秃的墙和简单的家具。“我究竟是真没什么装修品味，还是为了保持匿名太过努力，不好说。”</p><p> </p><p>“鉴于它和你公寓其他的房间很和谐，所以我觉得还是你的品味问题。但话说回来，你要是不打算一直做下去的话，也没什么装修的必要。我家本来也很简单，直到我约了一个男的，跟他逛了几次街后，我就越看我的客厅越不顺眼，哪都想换。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak登入了网站，Alfie在一旁继续拿他的公寓打趣。“行，我要开始直播了。你不用有什么压力，想做什么做什么，但如果他们听见你的声音，可能会问一些问题。”他正准备打开麦克风。“等下，你有名字吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“你是说…Alfie？”他指着自己的胸口，以防Isak不相信他真叫这个名。</p><p> </p><p>“不是，网名，这样人们就不会认出来你。”</p><p> </p><p>“你有吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“有人喜欢叫我Hardy，因为我的用户名（Hard2Get），不然就是一些宠物的名字。我要开始了。”</p><p> </p><p>“可爱。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak的腰带出现在屏幕上，屏幕上涌出一堆打招呼的评论。他坐在了床上。“大家晚上好。”</p><p> </p><p>Misterbee: 你穿了那套衣服！</p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：他还穿着那套衣服…</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：约会怎么样？</p><p> </p><p>“还不错。现在…也不错。”</p><p> </p><p>21twinkies：什么意思</p><p> </p><p>Isak解开了腰带，把它拽了下来，然后他把衬衫的下摆从裤子里揪出来。“严格意义上来说它还没结束。”Isak瞥了一眼Alfie，他正专注地盯着Isak。他解开了衬衫的扣子。</p><p> </p><p>damnUfine369: 他在这？</p><p>Anonymous：omg 球球了开干吧</p><p>Anonymous：他长什么样</p><p>
  <strong>Fukkkkkkkkker打赏了50枚金币</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“很帅，如果你们态度好的话，他说不定还会跟我一起玩玩。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ThreeIsACrowd打赏了100枚金币</strong>
</p><p>Misterbee: 这应该是你的第一次</p><p> </p><p>“oh相当是，这个世上可能就三个人知道我在cam吧，所以便宜他了。”Isak把衬衫朝Alfie扔了过去，打断了他的凝视。Alfie笑了。</p><p> </p><p>“感觉我在看一场我不应该看的脱衣秀。”</p><p> </p><p>damnUfine369: 他的声音好性感</p><p>anonymous：让他出镜！！！！</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：口一次多少钱</p><p> </p><p>“事实恰恰相反。你完全可以看，你还可以摸，”Isak说，挣扎着脱了裤子，把它踢在一边。Alfie在椅子里扭了扭。</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：赶紧他妈上手啊！！！！</p><p>
  <strong>Misterbee打赏了30枚金币</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak用拇指摩挲着内裤边，他调整了下角度，为了更好地上镜，但并没有将视线从Alfie身上移开。这是他的表演。如果说Isak喜欢看到观众评论和打赏，那么Alfie的表情绝对是对他更大的认可。他脸上的肌肉抖动着，表情…不可捉摸。</p><p> </p><p>“大家想见见你。”Isak从余光里看见评论刷得飞快。他知道他们想要看什么。他走向Alfie。</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得…他们可能想先见见…你。”Alfie伸出手，探进了Isak的内裤里。</p><p> </p><p>“我继续了？你不用非得参与，但你已经有很多粉丝了。他们知道我在见你之前有多激动。”</p><p> </p><p>“你提到过我？”</p><p> </p><p>评论里都在不满Isak怎么还不入镜。</p><p> </p><p>“他们对我的性生活很感兴趣。”</p><p> </p><p>“你确定你没会错意？”</p><p> </p><p>“我现在就站在你面前，浑身只穿一条内裤，有一百个人等着你口我，所以，嗯，我觉得我没会错意。”Isak的语气讽刺中带着戏谑。他转过身去，Alfie不得不放手，内裤边啪地打在他身上。</p><p> </p><p>“这是你计划好的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我的表演？”Isak又进入了镜头里，读着评论。</p><p> </p><p>“第一次约会就上床。”</p><p> </p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：oh球球了球球了球球了开干吧</p><p>21twinkies：我已经快射了</p><p>Anonymous：你怎么还穿着衣服</p><p> </p><p>“当然不是，我紧张得哪能想这么多。我的意思说，通常来说我还是对上床抱有希望的，不过我不想‘操’之过急。”（原文为But I don’t count my dicks before they’re hard.此句套用了英语中的言语count my chicks/chickens before they hatch. 直译是要等鸡蛋孵出来小鸡后才能算数，引申义不要想当然地过早下结论。所以Isak这句话既套用了这句谚语，又是字面意义上的我的鸡巴就是那只小鸡。）</p><p> </p><p>Alfie笑出了声。</p><p> </p><p>Misterbee: 笑声好性感</p><p> </p><p>“可不是。”Isak回他。他迈出了镜头，弯腰脱了内裤，全裸着回到了镜头前。Alfie的笑声变成了咳嗽。Isak还没硬，但他知道只要他看向Alfie，只要他专注起来，想到一会那场意外的性爱，他就会立刻揭竿而起。他虽然光着，但不用完全暴露在镜头里。他继续聊着天。“他还很逗，我们聊了很久，他有很多故事可讲。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：问题是他的吊怎么样</p><p> </p><p>“oh, 这我还不知道。现在还不知道。可能得再过几天才能搞清楚。”</p><p> </p><p>观众想听的可不是这个。</p><p> </p><p>“大家大家大家，耐心一点。这又不是比赛。”众怒变成了一波贿赂，大家纷纷献出金币。“他肯定受宠若惊，问题这又不是人家的直播。”</p><p> </p><p>“天我好懵逼。”Alfie一个箭步走到了Isak身边。镜头里出现了他的裆部，评论疯了。“就像是有人在公共场合打电话，你忍不住去听，但却只能听见一半的内容。”Alfie凑近了读起了评论。他的肤色有点深，看不出来是不是脸红了，但Isak看着他越读那些夸他的评论，还有提的各种要求，脸上的笑容就越大。“这可真是，读这玩意儿真的上瘾，日。”</p><p> </p><p>“现在你明白我为什么不能错过直播了吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“我还以为你只是想找借口溜了呢。”Alfie扭过身子朝Isak露出一个坏笑，其中的邀请之意正中Isak的下怀。他抬起头，要了一个吻。Alfie俯下身子亲住了他。他的手捧上了Isak的下巴，算是他们今晚的第一次正式接触。这个吻本身没什么，但鉴于Isak已经等了很久，他的几把已经按捺不住了。</p><p> </p><p>21twinkies：他们是在打啵儿吗 发生了什么</p><p>Blackberriezzzz: 他的屁股好翘</p><p>024wolb: 他们在亲嘴OMG</p><p>Anonymous：起开你们的吊太碍眼了！！！！（此处玩了一个双关，cockblock的意思是阻止别人上床，但它的字面意思是吊碍眼，所以这个用户开玩笑说我们不想看你俩的几把，我们想看你俩kiss）</p><p>
  <strong>ThreeIsACrowd打赏了200枚金币</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Alfie站在了Isak的两腿中间，他的屁股把镜头遮了个严严实实。Isak搂上了他的腰，抓住了他的T恤。Alfie很会亲嘴，并且显然和Isak一样投入。很快他俩的吻就变得湿漉漉黏糊糊的。Alfie把手伸进Isak的头发里，方便他嘴上调整角度。观众们除了Alfie的背以外什么都看不见，但他们可以听到啧啧声和喘气声。Isak撩起来Alfie的T恤边。</p><p> </p><p>尽管他没忘记他们还在镜头面前，现在他是一点都不在乎评论区了，它们早就快得看不过来，观众们欣赏着Alfie深色的皮肤，以及Isak一点点展现给他们的肌肉。他们提了各种要求，最后都汇成了一句统一的口交，金币也在持续上涨。尽管他们并没有真的看见多少，这仍是Isak很久以来最辣的一场秀，而且这才刚刚开始。</p><p> </p><p>Alfie停了下来，在Isak耳边轻声说，不想被摄像头听见。“我不想第一次约会就上床，但我打算把你的魂儿都吸出来。”Alfie舔着Isak的耳廓，然后是他的下巴，然后是他的脖子。Isak起了浑身的鸡皮疙瘩。Alfie把手放到了他蓄势待发的鸡巴上，Isak抖了一下。哪怕是这小小的刺激都够他受的了。为了让自己分心，他把注意力集中在Alfie的身上勉强剩下的布料上。Isak趁Alfie正弯腰，一把脱下了他的T恤，弄乱了他打理好的发型。</p><p> </p><p>Alfie开始玩弄起他的乳头，先轻轻舔了舔，然后用牙齿小心地磨了几下，先左后右。Isak扔了T恤，撇了一眼电脑，确保他还在镜头里。他看着Alfie的肌肉在屏幕里上下起伏，肩膀的弧度随着他的手摸过Isak的鸡巴，屁股而变化着。他猛地一拽，把Isak拉到了床边。Alfie跪在了地上，发出嘭的一声。</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：口交！！！！棒！！！！</p><p>Misterbee: 谁来记下时</p><p>024wold：不过还是啥都看不见</p><p>Anonymous：吸他娘的</p><p>Blackberriezzzz: 吐出来50咽下去100</p><p>Anonymous：我已经射了</p><p> </p><p>Isak应该在约会前先撸一发的。这是Alfie用他湿热的嘴含住它的头部前Isak的最后一个想法。Alfie让他准备了一秒，然后吞进去了一半，吞进去了全部。Alfie的舌头压着他整个柱身，Isak能感觉到他咽了一口。Isak倒吸一口气。</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：深喉！！！！！</p><p>Anonymous：他有多大</p><p>Misterbee: 不确定但我们估计有18cm</p><p>Anonymous: 厉害了</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：你俩都厉害了</p><p> </p><p>Isak把头向后仰去，闭上了眼。观众能看见他上下起伏的胸膛，在他张嘴时，屏幕上方还能看见他的一点下巴。他一只手撑在床上，另一只插在Alfie的头发里，几乎要把他推开。他已经忘了别人能让他有多爽。</p><p> </p><p>每周的更新让他的自慰技术已经登峰造极，该用多少润滑剂，手该怎么放才能在一场直播里带来多重快感。虽说理论上他知道自慰和他慰的差距，但现在看着Alfie的鼻子埋在他的阴毛里，他发现理论知识知道得再多也没用。为什么别人的手和嘴，操，还有他们的喉咙能给他带来一种完全不同的快感和愉悦。所以他虽然抓住了Alfie的头发，但却并没有控制他的幅度。他任凭Alfie根据自己的节奏上下吞吐着他，只是说着一些无意义的命令。“别停，oh god，yes.oh!ohhhh fuck.”他轻轻抬了下胯，想要更多。他已经不知道Alfie的手放在哪里了，反正他也不在乎。什么都不重要了，重要的只有Alfie像嘬吸管一样吸着他的鸡巴。</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：五分钟了大家！</p><p>Misterbee: 别忘了我们之前可是见过他硬了一个小时</p><p>21twinkies：问题当时他用的是手</p><p>Anonymous：我不知道他的名字 但是我打算叫他神嘴</p><p>Anonymous：哈哈哈哈哈</p><p>Anonymous：操我已经射了第二波了</p><p> </p><p>Alfie的一只手重新放在了Isak的胸前，摸着他的胸肌，围着他的乳头打转。Isak发出一声ahhh-haaaaha，为他赢来了又一波轻拢慢撚抹复挑。他的另一只手轻轻捏了下它的根部，转而玩起了他的两个蛋蛋。他的舌头转起圈来。</p><p> </p><p>Isak想再坚持一会，但他也想射。他不知道Alfie想要什么，他没有抬头问Isak是不是快了，似乎打算不闻不问，坚持到底。Isak低头看着他，眼前这位性感的男人绝对在进行阴茎崇拜，让它在他嘴里攀上极乐。Alfie也抬起头看着他，两人四目相接，无需问出口的问提得到了答案。“你…从哪…”</p><p> </p><p>Alfie从鼻子里喷出一口气，短暂但有必要的停了一秒，然后一吞到底。“oh fuck.”Isak最后挺了挺胯，射了出来。Aflie迅速反应过来，将他的子孙吞咽了个干净。Isak感受到一股铺天盖地的快感。“fuuuuuuuck.”</p><p> </p><p>评论里都是跟着一起射的。有人宣布了最后的时间。金币奖励了两人的表现。Alfie用手稳住了Isak颤抖的胯部，依旧含着他的鸡巴不放。他的确是把他的魂儿都吸出来了。</p><p> </p><p>“oh god oh god我好了，ahhh.”Isak试图后退一点，但Alfie也跟着往前近了一步，嘴里还在含着。他的呼吸滚烫，两颊凹陷。Isak已经快要碰到那条胶带了，再退他就要露脸了。所以他只好推开了Alfie。“不能了，求你。”</p><p> </p><p>Alfie终于放过了他，把它吐了出来，嘴角不带一丝口水。Isak的鸡巴软在腿上。Alfie站起身，退到了镜头外面。</p><p> </p><p>Badgirlbadgirl: 日它都快成紫色的了</p><p>024wolb：没有精液？</p><p>
  <strong>Blackberriezzzz打赏了100枚金币</strong>
</p><p>Anonymous：18cm 还粗！！！</p><p>Anonymous：下一个该我了谢谢</p><p>
  <strong>ThreeIsACrowd打赏了500枚金币</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Alfie屏住了呼吸。Isak注意到他的裤链开了，前面已经被顶出来一个小帐篷。Isak朝它比划了一下，但Alfie摇了摇头。“以后的吧。现在几点了？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak眯着眼看了下屏幕。“23:20.”</p><p> </p><p>“你还得继续吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak不知道。如果他是一个人的话他会接着播，但Alfie刚才的表现过于出色，Isak不确定他还硬不硬的起来，更别说坚持多久了。他既想让Alfie也来一发，又想睡觉，这两样在镜头前估计都实现不了。</p><p> </p><p>“你想吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Alfie耸肩。“我去找点喝的，一会就回来。”他走向了厨房。</p><p> </p><p>Isak坐在了床边，翻着评论。“看来你们跟我一样享受。感谢支持。我得…等我几分钟，可以吗？马上回来。”他没关摄像头，捡起了内裤，挣扎着穿上，走了出去，顺手关上了卧室门。</p><p> </p><p>Alfie拿Isak的杯子接了水，Isak走到他身边，把手放在他腰上。</p><p> </p><p>“你还好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“mmm.”Alfie咽下了最后一口水，把杯子倒放在柜台上。“你呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“呃，我他妈好极了。刚才太…爽了。你太厉害了。谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p>“不用客气。我很喜欢把你含在嘴里。”Alfie转了下身，面朝Isak，双手包住了他的屁股，亲了一口他的脸。</p><p> </p><p>Isak被他搞得有点懵。尽管Aflie还在摸他，还硬着，他的心思却感觉完全不在这。“你想走了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我…”他啄了一口Isak。“…想上你。但你还得直播，我还得忍着。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯…我可以…我很愿意给你口。不用非得在镜头前。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢你的好意，但我还是走吧。”Alfie后退一步，拉上了裤链。他上前好好亲了一口Isak，用他半硬的鸡巴最后顶了一下Isak的胯，发出一声满足的叹息。“我去把我的T恤穿上，我们定一下下次见面的日期？”Isak点头，跟着Alfie回到卧室里。</p><p> </p><p>Alfie提高了一点声音，为了观众着想，如果还有人没退出的话。“我不介意下周五再来一次，但我周四也有空。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak上前一步站到了摄像头前，用他的胯补偿着沉闷的评论区。“那就周四见，周五的事再说？”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：周四要直播了？</p><p>024wolb：碍事的内裤</p><p> </p><p>“听起来不错。”Alfie套上T恤。“谁知道呢，说不定我在那之前就能见到你。”他朝电脑点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>Isak不知道该说什么，他还没想到这点。Alfie知道了他的直播时间，随时都有可能在潜水。他之前已经习惯了和观众吐槽他的约会对象，因为他知道他们永远都不会发现。但现在…</p><p> </p><p>“你知道我忍不了的。”Alfie上前又亲了他一口，手再次摸上了Isak的下巴。</p><p> </p><p>Misterbee: 他又硬了 这嘴真是神了</p><p> </p><p>Isak舍不得放开Alfie。</p><p> </p><p>“用哪个？”Isak指着他主要的那个手机，它没有壳子，就放在电脑旁边。Alfie拿了起来，滑开了屏幕。“有意思。”</p><p> </p><p>“没什么可藏的。”</p><p> </p><p>“等我给你发照片的。”Alfie坏笑着把他的手机号输了进去。</p><p> </p><p>“你保证？”</p><p> </p><p>“等你下播后给我发短信。”他把手机放在桌上，又亲了Isak一口。“我走了，不用送了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak看着他出了门，坐回到了床上。“日了。”他理了把头发，看着评论里人们五花八门的问题。“现在干点什么呢？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 第四章 22:49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Isak接电话</em>
</p><p> </p><p>两通未接来电。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>给老娘接电话</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak在手机响了第三次时接起来。“怎么了。”</p><p> </p><p>“Sana刚才告诉我你去约会了，这都过了两天了，我怎么才知道。”</p><p> </p><p>“下次你直接问Jonas就得了呗。”</p><p> </p><p>“我问了！你又没跟他说。”</p><p> </p><p>“没什么可说的。”</p><p> </p><p>“um,可说的多了去了。Sana把所有细节都跟我讲了个遍。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak呻吟一声，在枕头上滚了一圈。“Eva.”</p><p> </p><p>“我给你打电话就为了确认一下，Sana真在你们吃早午餐的时候给你带了一堆套子。然后你把它们都装起来了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我没装起来，只是不让它们继续放在桌上罢了。谁让她就…一把扔了过来，万一周围人看见了呢！”</p><p> </p><p>“早知道我豁出去了也要跟你们一起吃饭。不过嘛，看来你约会约得不错。你还打算再见他吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。”</p><p> </p><p>“不错。你终于不用再靠自己了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你什么意思？”</p><p> </p><p>“意思就是，你终于能用上那堆从桌上移到你的兜里再到你的床头柜上的套子了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak瞥了一眼床头柜，上面的确放了一堆套子。九个都在。</p><p> </p><p>Sana居然在他俩周六上午见面前就跟Alfie把话都套了个干净，还都是好消息。Isak按照惯例跟她报告学习时，她把从药店里拿的套子扔到了桌上。“周四用的。”</p><p> </p><p>“注意点！Sana.”</p><p> </p><p>她只是耸肩。Isak并没有否认他们会上床的计划，她就知道。</p><p> </p><p>Isak拉开了抽屉，把它们放了进去。实际上他还挺感激的，因为他好早之前就用光了库存，这样还省得他专门跑出去买，至少这周是管够。但他很好奇Sana知不知道Alfie的尺寸。还是说Sana根据他的尺寸估摸了一下？她知道Isak的尺寸吗？</p><p> </p><p>“总之，至少我们几个女生中午聚会的时候她还给我们带了一些。这种东西不应该都是男的来准备吗，毕竟吃完晚饭急不可耐的可是他们，结果每次都是我负责提供套子。”</p><p> </p><p>“等下，你俩——？”</p><p> </p><p>“没没没，我俩没别人，不过这又不代表Jonas没有第三条腿。”</p><p> </p><p>“无套不爱嘛，”Isak拖着腔调说</p><p> </p><p>“说起爱来了，我得拉着他去逛超市。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，你想不想买点健康的东西来我家给我做饭？”</p><p> </p><p>“不想。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak又等了一会。</p><p> </p><p>“我俩过会就到。”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>尽管Eva一大早就吵醒了他，Isak还是又在床上躺了几个小时。他欣赏了半天Alfie的某张照片，提醒自己给主要的那个手机上个密码，尤其是一会Eva过来少不了想偷看他的手机。然后他终于点开收信箱，干起正事。</p><p> </p><p>Bee上来就是把他一通夸，满屏的感激之词，还旁敲侧击地问起了另一个男的的信息。其他人就没这么委婉了。大部分消息他都回了。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>周四没有直播</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>谢谢你的支持！好戏还在后面;)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>哈哈是的，下次就轮到我了</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>周一和周三我会在线学习，周五记得回来哦</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>谢谢！</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>没您想的那么长哈</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak点开了ThreeIsACrowd发来的消息，里面是很长一段。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hello Hard2Get！谢谢你周五带感的直播。我们关注你有一段时间了，很喜欢你的风格，有你的朋友在自然是锦上添花。我知道你之前说过你不和网站上的人约会，但我们很好奇你想不想和情侣玩一玩？我们想找点乐子，既然你也在奥斯陆，我们可以玩点有趣的，仅此一次。期待你的回复！——Sonja&amp;Even</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak坐直了身体，椅子被他带得向后滑了一截。他有点吓到了，倒不是因为这个请求，这些都很正常，但Sonja和Even知道他住在哪。他看了看他的房间，没找到任何会泄露他隐私的东西。难道是他周五晚上不小心露脸了？他应该像以前那样录屏的。刚开始的时候由于他不知道他上镜是什么样，他会根据录屏慢慢调整。</p><p> </p><p>难道是Alfie的原因？他出镜的时间比Isak长。或许有人认出了他，或者是截了屏。以后他得再小心些。Isak拿起手机。<em>你认识一对叫Sonja和Even的情侣吗？</em>他知道他不会马上就得到回复。他打起了草稿。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hello Sonja&amp;Even！怪不得你们会起这个用户名！（ThreeIsACrowd的意思是三人为众/患）谢谢你们的观看，我很高兴我们没有把你们吓走。谢谢你们的邀请，但由于我不想暴露真实信息，所以没办法面基。希望你们能找到你们喜欢的人。情侣cam很受欢迎，所以如果你们愿意发一些广播的话，说不定可以找到合适的对象。xxx Hard2Get</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alfie还没回他短信，Isak等得都快急死了。他又发了一条。</p><p> </p><p><em>P.S. </em> <em>你们是怎么知道我住在奥斯陆的？</em></p><p> </p><p>他将额头抵在了桌沿上。之前他们说不定还真不知道，这么说只是因为他们希望如此，或者在试探他。但现在他们肯定知道了。“傻逼，”他冲着腿小声说。</p><p> </p><p>他一直都很小心。他读到过那种被人发现在cam后身败名裂的事儿。他知道如果他想保持平凡的生活，他就不能给世人评判、侮辱他的机会。他给自己定下的规矩让他一直很安全，他在想这回是破坏了哪一条。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>我认识一个叫Sonja的，但不认识叫Even的。怎么了？</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>收到一条奇怪的消息。你周日过得怎么样？</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>因你变得更好了。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak一边回着Alfie，一边把剩下的事干完了。周五的入账数额让他吹了一声口哨。他之前都没怎么注意，毕竟有人在给他口。但这回他的确是记住了ThreeIsACrowd，他们时不时就打赏，一直到午夜他下播。再加上他们的消息，怪不得出手这么阔绰。他们一直在试图贿赂他，他很好奇如果跟他们来一场私人的cam会得到多少钱。Isak打开一张表格，开始记录每次的打赏。他可以等明天观看人数比较少的时候再开始，这样搭赏数目就不会总淹没在评论里。</p><p> </p><p>他最后看了一次收信箱，又收到了几条回复，但他只点开了其中的一条。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>我忘了哪次来着，总之我在你的笔记本上看见过你学校的logo。——Even</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak一把拽过来书包，翻着他的线圈笔记本，猛地把它抽了出来，盯着它的封面。“叛徒。”通常来说它都是摊开了放在桌上，他会在里面的网格纸上画一些曲线，写点公式什么的，但他肯定是哪次不小心合上了，暴露了自己。“操。”现在有人，或许还不止一个，已经知道了他住在哪，上的哪所大学。如果他们再拼凑上其他的信息，一顿恍然大悟的操作后，说不定就会把他的范围缩小到三十人以里，甚至更少。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>好眼力。可以麻烦你不要告诉别人吗？算是我俩的小秘密？xxx</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>对天发誓。——Even</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak下了线，对自己的粗心极为生气。他相信Even会保守他的秘密；毕竟他们请求他玩3p也不是什么正经事。话是这么说…他们这么做也没什么错。他们不还没提到过钱的事吗？只是一次见面而已。Isak决定不用担心Sonja&amp;Even，问题出在那些潜水的匿名用户上，他们会录他的屏，收集他的各种信息，这样他的证据就会永远被留下来。他不知道自己还暴露了多少，等那人觉得受到轻视或是忽略时，就会把他的身份公布于众。他得对那些人好点，才能让他们保持闭嘴。不过就现在而言，他得再他妈小心一点。他找出胶带，剪下一小条，回到了卧室，贴住了笔记本上的logo，把它重重地拍在了桌上，算是对自己的警告：保持警惕。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>跟往常一样，周一的直播比较安静。前半小时他都在吃晚饭，热的是Eva昨天的剩菜，然后解决了几道笔记本里的问题。有观众好奇菜谱，他发短信问了Eva，结果她说她就是一锅乱炖。Isak耸了耸肩，向观众道了个歉。</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd： 笔记本不错</p><p> </p><p>“打住。”他被这个玩笑逗得有点脸红。“现在基本所有人都在电脑上做图了，但我比较怀旧。我大概是世界上最后一个会买黄色铅笔来写作业的人了。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：该死的书呆子</p><p>ThreeIsACrowd: 如果我知道你的名字和地址，我就会给你寄一束新削好的铅笔。不过话说回来，未知会带来神秘感。</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”他们在开玩笑吗？还在说服他？这有点…过了。</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：是经典片《电子情书》里的台词。</p><p> </p><p>“哦对，汤姆·汉克斯演的。”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd打赏了50枚金币</p><p> </p><p>他的心思彻底不在学习上了，他打开手机搜了这句台词。他随意地翻着，看看汉克斯都演过什么，从Dave Chappelle的脱口秀，到《周六夜现场》。他放下手机，看了一段Stefon周末的更新。他用袖子包住拳头，捂到嘴上，下意识做了个模仿动作。</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd: 我本来想用NY152的，结果已经被人占了。S想起一个包含我俩的名字。</p><p> </p><p>“Shopgirl？”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd: 代号起得不错。（NY152和Shopgirl分别为《电子情书》里男女主发邮件时时用的笔名）</p><p> </p><p>“谢了。”</p><p> </p><p>Even和Sonja听起来很有趣。只要他俩不暴露他的秘密，他也会保守他们的。</p><p> </p><p>Blackberriezzzz: 不是故意打断这场电影盛宴的哈 不过你还打不打算脱T恤了？</p><p> </p><p>“什么，你居然不喜欢它？”</p><p> </p><p>Blackberriezzzz: 挡着你的皮肤了</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑了。“这话怎么听着这么别扭。”</p><p> </p><p>Blackberriezzzz: 你懂我的意思</p><p>Anonymous：光着学习挑战</p><p>Misterbee: 光着打飞机挑战</p><p>
  <strong>Winkwankwonk打赏了10枚金币</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“大家，今天是周一。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：这是开始陈述起事实了？我很饥渴。你很性感。全球变暖是真的。呃，还有什么…………</p><p>Anonymous：我也很饥渴 OMG 这也太巧了</p><p>Anonymous：我也是！</p><p>024wolb: 同</p><p>Bradl3yc00p3r: 你饥渴吗Hardy?</p><p> </p><p>“并不。我还打算学习呢。”虽然他并没有，他一直在纸边画来画去。他放下铅笔，打开电子表格记下了刚才收到的金币数。</p><p> </p><p>Cumherebb: 我错过了一场口交？！！！！</p><p>Anonymous：对周五的时候</p><p>Cumherebb：操</p><p>Anonymous：还没操上呢</p><p>Cumherebb：你们这群贱人都不发消息通知我一声</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：说得好像你会打赏一样</p><p> </p><p>Isak把手放到了腿上，周五的回忆非常…不可磨灭，栩栩如生。再加上他现在很无聊，评论里的煽风点火，他的注意力全放到了他的鸡巴上。他可以…嗯，他还有时间。他看着评论一条接着一条，一些眼熟的观众进了房间。他安静地解开了腰带，直到他的手指伸进了裤子里，又放回在桌边握成拳，才有人注意到了。</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：还在吗还在吗</p><p>Misterbee：看看是谁来兴致了</p><p> </p><p>“你们太让我分心了。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：说得好像你真在写作业一样 别装了</p><p> </p><p>“有次真有一位匿名用户帮我算了几道题。对方把算法打在了屏幕上，帮我大忙了。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：本网站怎么会让你这种人进来</p><p>024wolb：因为它的小粉头啊 不然呢</p><p> </p><p>他们勉强可以看见他的龟头。Isak的呼吸依旧很平稳，不影响他说话，所以唯一的迹象就是桌沿在轻微地晃动。不过这就够了，评论已经比刚才多了。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ThreeIsACrowd打赏了100枚金币</strong>
</p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：Shopgirl一定很后悔错过今晚</p><p> </p><p>“她不在吗？”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：她只能看周五的直播</p><p>Anonymous：我一般也只看周五，幸亏我今天来了</p><p>Anonymous：mm快看它在漏前列腺液</p><p>Blackberriezzzz：把它舔干净</p><p> </p><p>Isak用手擦了一把，并没有舔。他继续撸着，鸡巴越来越湿，心跳越来越快。他空着的手包住了蛋蛋，将它们从内裤的开口处扯了出来。他还记得Alfie是怎么把玩它俩的。他很享受这种慢慢积累的快感。他闭上了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>然后又猛地睁开。有人在按门铃。</p><p> </p><p>“搞毛。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：别停！</p><p> </p><p>门铃一直响个不停。</p><p> </p><p>“等下大家，有人来了。”Isak从桌子前站起来，把鸡巴塞了回去，拉起裤链，套了一件T恤，希望它能遮住下面的肿胀。他往门口走去，裤子越走越紧。</p><p> </p><p>“谁？”他凑到对讲机前问。</p><p> </p><p>“让我进去你个小浪货。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak为Alfie打开了门。</p><p> </p><p>趁着Alfie上楼，他回到了卧室里。“对不去，没想到会来客人。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：他是指他的鸡巴吗</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：口交口交口交</p><p>Anonymous：他回来了？</p><p>Misterbee：如果吸吊的人是我 我这辈子都不想走</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑着读起了评论，又记了几笔打赏。他有种预感，他一会更是没法学习了。他听见大门砰地一声关上，没多久Alfie就走了卧室，脱下了他的T恤。Isak起身在镜头外跟他打招呼。“我在直播。”</p><p> </p><p>“我相当知道。我一意识到你在干什么就过来了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你也在看？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然。”Alfie亲了他一口。“我可是你的头号粉丝。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑了，亲了回去。对此他不确定，他有几个很忠实的观众，打赏也很慷慨。但Alfie是唯一一个知道他住哪的人，这他可得好好利用一下。他的手又放回了裤子里，蹭过内裤边，重续前缘。Isak搂住了Alfie的肩。</p><p> </p><p>“我是不是…我是不是得进到镜头里？”Alfie在他耳边轻声说，没有打断他手上的动作。Isak缓了一秒才反应过来他在问什么。</p><p> </p><p>“都行，看你。我大概只剩…ahhhh…十分钟了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我就喜欢挑战。”Alfie最后捏了他一下后，把他推远一点。他把自己剩下的衣服脱了下来，Isak紧随其后。“都脱了。”Alfie还剩一条内裤，但他命令Isak都脱光。他趁Isak还在脱衣服时看了看周围，又拽过来一把扶手椅，放在Isak桌子前的那把椅子旁边。他比了比椅子。“开始吧？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak坐回到椅子上，他肿胀的鸡巴出现在屏幕前，评论开始起飞。Alfie坐在他旁边，但镜头只能拍到他的肩膀，两个人都是只拍到脖子。Isak把他介绍给热情的观众。“对，对，这位是…”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：神嘴回来了！！！！！</p><p> </p><p>Alfie笑出了声。“他们指的是我吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“你自己不起名，他们就会给你起一个。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯…这个还过得去。”Alfie伸出左手帮他撸了起来。“给你看看我自己起的。”他的右手把评论往回翻了翻，直到他找见他上条评论，安静地指了指屏幕。</p><p> </p><p>“真的？这是你？”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：他是谁？</p><p>Misterbee：他也在评论里？</p><p>Anonymous：没露吊之前他只能是神嘴</p><p> </p><p>Alfie的手包在Isak的耳朵上，他小声说：“现在你就可以炫耀你被Bradley Cooper口过了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak想笑，但Alfie正好卡着时间捏了他的鸡巴一下，Isak倒吸一口气，顿时安静如鸡。他的嗓子被折腾得发痒。“真…可爱，”他总算说出了口。</p><p> </p><p>“我可不能养成习惯，但我能看的时候就会看。”</p><p> </p><p>“你不必勉强。”</p><p> </p><p>“你们听见了吗？”Alfie转向了镜头，手上的速度没停。“他居然觉得我这么做是勉强。他觉得我不会和你们一样馋他的鸡巴，谁不渴望他的鸡巴。他觉得我们每天过得跟正常人一样，根本没有在不停地想他尝起来味道如何。”</p><p> </p><p>“我没<em>这么</em>说…”Isak翻白眼翻到一半，Alfie轻轻一扭打断了他。“ahhhh.”</p><p> </p><p>“你们觉得呢？我们要不要给他的作业上来点精液？”</p><p> </p><p>天，他真会调动气氛。Alfie教都不用教。对此Isak本来就不该质疑，毕竟他可是在镜头前给他来了次深喉的人，但他的聊天还是超出他预料的浪。他的观众都快爱死他了。Bee一直在疯狂打赏。</p><p> </p><p>Alfie转向Isak。“Hardy学习得认不认真？是不是个乖孩子？”每问一个问题，他就离高潮更近一分，直到连观众都看出来Alfie已经让他完全说不出话了。他唯一能做的就是从嗓子眼里发出几声呜咽，朝Alfie技术高超的手里顶胯。他终于射了出来，稀薄的，珍珠色的精液溅到了桌沿上，从Alfie的指间流下。Alfie退后一点，给了他喘息的空间。Isak的胸膛起伏着，感觉要把屋子里的氧气都吸干了，好不容易才回过神来。“眼冒金星。”</p><p> </p><p>Blackberriezzzz：舔它舔它</p><p>Blackberriezzzz：oh fuck yes</p><p> </p><p>Alfie缓缓地把每根手指都嘬了个干净，抹起本子上还没干的精液，将它们涂在了Isak还在跳动的鸡巴上。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ThreeIsACrowd打赏了200枚金币</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Blackberriezzzz打赏了60枚金币</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“操。”Isak看着Alfie。又看了看屏幕上的时间。已经到一小时了。“呃…谢谢大家观看。我们得下线了。”Isak关掉麦克风摄像机，退了出去，以有史以来最快的速度合上了电脑的屏幕。Alfie站了起来，在确认他们已经完全退出后，把内裤也脱了下来。</p><p> </p><p>他指了指床头柜。“Sana的礼物。”</p><p> </p><p>Alfie慢慢撸着自己，一边做着选择。Isak站起来，把椅子推到一边，爬到了床中间，他跪着看向Alfie。</p><p> </p><p>“这算是一次约会吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Alfie的套子正套到了一半。“呃…算吧。我们一会干完可能得吃点东西，让它看起来更正式一点。”他套完后拿着润滑剂上了床。“怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>“你说过第一次约会的时候不上床，所以我想确认下这是第二次。”</p><p> </p><p>Alfie笑了。“抬屁股，让你体验一把什么叫专业。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 第五章 20:37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“这就是…我不悠着点的后果。”</p><p> </p><p>现在已经是周二早晨4点了。Isak和Alfie瘫在他的床上，大汗淋漓，粘粘乎乎，精疲力竭。床单有个角蹭了起来，堆在Alfie的脚踝附近。</p><p> </p><p>“完全不介意。”</p><p> </p><p>“我也是。就…解释一下。洗澡吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak朝卫生间的方向点了点头。“你先去。我现在还站不起来。”</p><p> </p><p>Alfie挣扎着爬起来，呻吟着站直身体。他捡起了衣服，走进卫生间里。Isak等他确认他的大腿不会发抖后才试图站了起来，勉强走到了厨房里接了杯水，太好喝了。</p><p> </p><p>他一边等着，一边打开了第二个手机。屏幕上还沾着他的精液，很多消息都在说他直播结束的太快了。等下…那是bee的鸡巴吗？</p><p> </p><p>-这是你？！</p><p>-…</p><p>-为了表示我的感激，你下线下得太快了，我都没来得及打赏</p><p> </p><p>一根短粗肿胀鸡巴躺在一小片修剪过的黑色毛发里。红色的头部闪着水光，由于柱身略微弯曲，头也往一边倾斜着。</p><p> </p><p>-我象征性道个歉</p><p> </p><p>Isak快速拍了一张他的胯下发了过去。他不在乎他现在还是软的，几滴精液凝固在阴毛里。他不用非得回一张照片，但他欠bee一个更新。</p><p> </p><p>-恭喜恭喜</p><p>-按照你的习惯你应该又射了两次，他射了三次</p><p> </p><p>Isak发了一张他定制的眨眼表情。Bee说得没错。Isak又找了一张，这回不是他的鸡巴，而是他被Alfie捏得通红的屁股。他配上了‘马拉松的标记’把它发了出去，在收到更多饥渴消息之前关了手机。熬夜的美国党总算能抢到一次沙发了。</p><p> </p><p>卫生间里的水声停了下来。Isak又给Alfie找了个杯子，接满了水。鉴于最后一轮的时候Isak基本上就是躺在那，让Alfie以惊人的持久力操着他，他肯定比Isak还要累。Alfie需要清醒一下，补充体力，但Isak不知道他是想留下来还是回家干这两样事。</p><p> </p><p>Alfie进厨房的时候已经把衣服都穿好了。“还有三小时就得上班了，所以我还是走吧。”Isak把水递了过去，Alfie感激地喝完。他还没咽下去最后一口水，就已经在Isak的脸上湿漉漉地亲了一口。“你真的是…太好操了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak立即感谢了他的夸奖。“我们周四还见吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“见，前提是我周三晚上能忍住不射的话。”</p><p> </p><p>“我对你有信心。”</p><p> </p><p>Alfie大笑。“我周三的晚上要和客户吃饭，如果那家店好吃我就领你去，不好吃就直接回我家，我也有Sana的礼物。”</p><p> </p><p>“她一定为咱俩骄傲极了。”</p><p> </p><p>Alfie凑过来想再亲一口，但停在了两人嘴唇相接的前一秒。Isak闻到了他的气味，在别人身上闻到他自己的香皂味有点奇怪，毕竟里面还夹杂着另一个人的味道，但等他们亲上后他就没工夫想香皂的事儿了，他们用舌头道了再见。Alfie又一次没让他送。Isak把他的空杯子放在水池里，回到了床上。他把闹钟设到不能再晚，感谢开学时没有选早课的自己。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>鉴于他刚发现笔记本接下来的三页都被精液粘在了一起，Isak发誓以后再也不能在学习直播的时候打飞机了。他以为他只要把第一页上面的擦干净就好，结果它们早就渗了下去，毁掉了下两页上的图表。周三的时候他得好一通补了。</p><p> </p><p>他比平时登入的时间早了一点，装作是快速休息一下。等他把收信箱看完就继续写作业。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>你是在学校里认识他的吗？——Even</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>不是，朋友介绍的。他不是学生。xxx</em>
</p><p> </p><p>还没等Isak退出去回复别人，又来了一条消息。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他之前知道你是camboy吗？——Even</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>不知道…没人知道。不过他现在是知道了，但我的朋友都不知道。xxx</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>为什么不告诉他们？——Even</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>你的朋友知道你在看cam吗？或者是想找人玩3p？xxx</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Whoa，嗯，有道理</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>抱歉，我不是故意怼你的。毕竟这是我的个人生活嘛，你也一样，最好保密一点。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>除了你还知道我的真名。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>看来这是你第一次看cam，和别人聊天了。新手错误。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>你是说你的真名不是Hardy?那cumsfordaze呢？难道他的真名不是一射好几天（comefordays）吗？:0</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>这个嘛，说不准。有些人很会起名。你俩的名字在没暴露之前也很有迷惑性。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>是Sonja想出来的。她整整想了一天。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shopgirl. 你得习惯用代号。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>为什么？她给你发的第一条消息就用了真名。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>你们还给别人私信过类似的问题吗？</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>没，你是第一个。我们还没看过别的直播。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>如果你们要发的话，记得用代号。你没办法保证跟你聊天的是什么人。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>:0 你要揭发我俩了？</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>你不揭我，我不揭你。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>我看不出来你是不是认真的，这可是我们的小秘密。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak感觉到Even停了下来，他退出去回了几条别人的消息。和他聊天很有意思，但他下播之后很少和人聊。主要是因为他的观众很少有像Even这么投入的，再加上站里的信箱功能很不健全。主播们基本上都会告诉观众自己别的社交账号，以便有人想聊骚，还有的直接附上了支付宝账号。Bee建议他也整一个，哪怕告诉观众他的亚马逊购物清单也好，但Isak不想搞的那么麻烦。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>你是抛下我了吗？</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak冲这条新消息撅嘴。<em>抱歉，没，刚退出了一下。我会一直待到10点，然后再直播。</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>你介意再聊一会吗？</em>
</p><p> </p><p>他当然不介意了。Isak检查了一下摄像头，打开了一个私人房间。他把链接发给了Even。<em>在这见？我这边更方便一点。你不需要摄像头。</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>ThreeIsACrowd</strong> <strong>进入了房间</strong></p><p> </p><p>“嗨。”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：这是什么？</p><p> </p><p>“一个私人房间，主要用来一对一直播的，你在这可以找到很多愿意看你和Shopgirl的人。”Isak转着铅笔，试图假装他真有在学习。“也有人觉得这样比较有控制感。”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：<span class="u">这</span>倒的确是我想要的</p><p> </p><p>Isak大笑。私人房间的确比之前只能给Even打字要好得多。“真的？你们就为了这个原因？”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：不是 Shopgirl想重燃激情，看看我俩还能不能回到之前的状态。</p><p> </p><p>“啊，这样。我不确定对此我的鸡巴能不能帮上忙。”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：你别说还真有点用。我俩现在对于周五晚上都很期待，虽然时间开始得有点晚。</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉。不过这也是我直播的初衷。我可以按照自己的时间表来，让孤独的熬夜党能和人聊聊天。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak打开了收信箱，回了几条信息。他在等Even换个话题，并没有为他的一心二用感到愧疚。毕竟他还在镜头里。</p><p> </p><p>“话说…如果Shopgirl只能看周五的直播的话，你怎么现在还在跟我聊天？”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：我在家里工作，有时候会比较无聊。我之前都会打游戏，但自从我们发现你之后，我就改看你了。</p><p> </p><p>“What do you do? 你会干什么呢/你的工作是什么？”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：这个嘛，有时候我会打飞机</p><p> </p><p>“哈！不不不，我是说你的工作是什么？除非…等下，难道你以打飞机为生？”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：没，<em>你</em>才以打飞机为生</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑得更厉害了。“你说话太好笑了。”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：好笑是因为我说的是真的。</p><p> </p><p>Isak之前从来没这么想过，或者至少从来没这么描述自己干的事。这绝对算得上是兼职了。固定的时间，稳定的收入，欲求不满的顾客。虽然他没有真工作时的压力罢了。“你说得对。幸好我是我自己的老板。”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：光着上身对于整个办公室来说绝对是个额外的奖励。</p><p> </p><p>Isak低下头，他忘了自己还穿着T恤，这件上面也印着学校的logo，幸亏他注意到了。“记得提醒我一会把它脱了。”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：把T恤脱了。</p><p> </p><p>他翻了个白眼。“我是说直播的时候。我得穿件没这么暴露的衣服。”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：诶哟 穿上衣服反倒暴露了？</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，被人根据乳头发现我真实身份的几率可比根据校服小多了。”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：不知道这么说能不能安慰到你，我觉得没人会注意到你的T恤的图案。他们就等你脱衣服呢。</p><p> </p><p>Isak假装倒吸一口气，用手扇着胸口。“你是说人们看我只是为了我的<em>肉体</em>？”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：我当然不算了。我只是来看那些匿名用户求你赏他们鸡巴的。</p><p> </p><p>“咱俩真是太像了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak关了收信箱，又拿起了铅笔。他是真的得在直播前写点作业了。一道题刚写到一半，他就决定停下来再问一个问题。“所以…等下。你发现我是因为我的笔记本，那其他人怎么办呢？你怎么能确定人家也住在挪威？”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：我们没打算一上来就见真人的，我俩也没看多久，看的时候也没什么效果，可能是因为光看有点无聊。在我指出你的笔记本之后，Shopgirl说我们可以试图见见你。这才刺激起来。</p><p> </p><p>“这大概是我收到的最瘆人的消息了。”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：哦抱歉</p><p> </p><p>“没事，不是你的错。主要还是因为我太害怕暴露了。我喜欢直播，但这并不是说我想让别人发现。”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：除了马拉松男</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑了，挠了挠头。“嗯，他大概是条漏网之鱼。”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：希望他能保守住秘密。</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得他应该可以。但我觉得这也…我觉着这件事也没严重到让他大张旗鼓地宣传一番。当然，他可以告诉我的朋友，或是我的同学，但我们也就才约过一次会，操过几回…而已。”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：他第一次约会就给你深喉了，这在我看来就是真爱啊。</p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：开玩笑。</p><p> </p><p>“哈哈。如果这都算爱，那我现在都结婚了。”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：别得瑟了。但我明白你的意思，他把你告发了他什么好处都得不到。</p><p> </p><p>Isak叹气。“嗯。”他强迫自己又算了几道题，Even没再说话。没一会他又心痒，想休息一下，他张了口。</p><p> </p><p>“你还没回答我之前的问题。你在家是干什么的？”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：我是一个自由摄像师，所以大部分时间都在小黑屋里剪视频。</p><p> </p><p>“厉害了。你现在在剪什么视频？”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：我前几周刚拍了一场婚礼，才开始剪它。</p><p> </p><p>“哇！是不是很好看？我总共就参加过两场婚礼，都布置得很漂亮。”Sana的那场很有趣，但他只记着会场布置得很色彩缤纷。Isak不记得她当时雇没雇摄像师了，或许他可以在周六的时候问一下。</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：当你某个镜头死活捕捉不到，或者花了n个小时就盯着相同的两张面孔时，你就没心思觉得它美了。但我喜欢那种在短短几分钟里创造魔法的挑战。</p><p> </p><p>Isak喜欢他的回答。他盯着它看了一会。他不知道该怎么回，但他真的很欣赏Even看事情的角度。Isak并不喜欢做统计学，也不想为接下来的论文做计划，但他知道这些挑战背后有更深的意义。“等你剪好了我可以看看吗？”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：你要看一对陌生人的婚礼视频？</p><p> </p><p>Isak耸肩。“我看完还可以告诉你，你有没有重塑魔法。”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：我考虑一下。</p><p> </p><p>“aww让我看嘛！我…可以让你看我的统计学作业！”他举起笔记本晃了晃。“公平交易。”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：我希望你能听见我现在笑得有多大声。</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑了。他之前没怎么想过，但既然Even提起来了，每次他读到有人发“我在大笑”的时候，他总会给他们配上不同的声音。当然没一次是准的，但他觉得根据他们的评论来猜测他们的性格很有意思。他之所以见到bee的屌照会很震惊，部分原因是因为这跟他想象中的bee不一样。现在bee在他脑海里已经完全换了一副面貌和嗓音了。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，那就…如果你想要反馈的话，我绝对不带任何滤镜，怎么想怎么说。我已经看过不少视频了，经验丰富得很。”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：不过我的视频里很少有鸡巴。</p><p> </p><p>“我不敢相信居然没有一个人在婚礼上露鸟。这都叫什么事儿啊。”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：想必是因为新郎新娘寄丢了你的邀请信。</p><p> </p><p>Even就一直让他笑到直播前，作业早就忘在了脑后。他在Isak开播前提醒他把T恤换了，Isak当着他的面换的，算是一种委婉的感谢。Even打赏了一枚金币，两人又笑了一通。Isak关掉了他俩的私聊，登入了他的公众房间，Even融入了观众里。Isak回答了一堆关于他周一火速下线的问题，一边提醒自己Bradley Cooper可能在潜水。他不想讲太多关于Alfie的事，万一泄露点什么就不好了，虽然他今晚似乎并没有在看。他倒是替他截屏了一些夸他的评论。他接连两场的高超技术显然丰富了很多人性幻想图库。Alfie看完肯定会很自豪。</p><p> </p><p>Isak一晚上都没脱衣服，快到11点时候还做起了作业。观众们渐渐下线了，他跟他们道了晚安，保证周五的时候会向他们更新周四约会的情况。</p><p> </p><p>“晚安，bee。谢谢你昨天发的照片。”</p><p> </p><p>Misterbee：不客气，你的截图让我受宠若惊。（snapchat是一款阅后即焚的app,如果你截图，对方会收到‘对方截屏了您的消息’的提示。）</p><p> </p><p>列表里渐渐没多少人了，只有几个匿名用户和Even。</p><p> </p><p>“晚安，New York。期待在周五的时候见到你和Shopgirl。”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：我们也是，晚安，Hardy。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“听着，我不想把你赶下床的…”</p><p> </p><p>“但你就是在赶我。”Isak坐起身来。</p><p> </p><p>“我需要睡眠，你也需要睡眠。只要咱俩的屁股同处一室，就谁都别想睡。”Alfie在Isak站起来的时候捏了一把他的屁股。</p><p> </p><p>“Oi！”</p><p> </p><p>“卫生间在过道里。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak快速地清理了一下。他们没像上次那样搞得大汗淋漓，现在也没有很晚，但Alfie抱怨过只睡三个小时很影响他的工作。“就像是…酒喝多了会宿醉，操多了也会透支。你让多喝点水的建议是对的。”Isak吞了几口水，看了看Alfie的药柜，里面有一些止痛片，装在一个看上去很旧的瓶子里，没什么特别的。Isak回到过道里，地上撒着他半小时前才脱了的衣服。他回到卧室的时候除了袜子，别的都穿好了。Alfie看着他把袜子穿上，朝他勾了勾手指，让他靠近点。</p><p> </p><p>“你一个人回家可以吗？用不用我帮你叫辆出租？”</p><p> </p><p>“我没事，谢谢你的晚餐，和鸡巴。”Isak俯下身啄了他一口，手伸进床单捏了他一把。</p><p> </p><p>“别别别，别撩我。”</p><p> </p><p>“没撩。况且，我需要你为明晚保存点精力。”</p><p> </p><p>“真的？”</p><p> </p><p>“如果你愿意的话。”Isak放开Alfie，坐在了床边。Alfie侧了侧身子，把头枕在胳膊上。</p><p> </p><p>“我很愿意。11点对吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“你想一起吃晚饭吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“不如我9点的时候带着晚饭去你家？”Alfie的另一只手探进了Isak的T恤里，往他的裤子里钻去。“我不知道你喜欢什么，呃，除了下犬式。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak在他肩上拍了一巴掌。“我不挑的。”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>发现了</em>，”Alfie拖着腔调说。他重重捏了一把Isak的屁股。Isak叫了一声，弹了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“好了不折腾你了，明晚见。”Isak俯下身又亲了一口，Alfie瘫了下去，假装被他亲得神魂颠倒。Isak走了。</p><p> </p><p>一出门，Isak就感到一股疲惫席卷而来。他走到最近的公交站牌，靠在了栏杆上。不管他俩现在是在约会还是上床，总之，他已经很久没这么干过了，导致他现在身心俱疲。他看着眼前飞驰的汽车，想着明晚就见是不是太快了？现在再跟Alfie取消的话会不会显得太不礼貌了？或许他说得对，Isak的确需要睡眠。再加上，明天可是周五了。他可不想让他的观众失望。他掏出第二个手机，拍了一张人行道的照片，加上了一句话。</p><p> </p><p>-你+我+Bradley=23</p><p>-我爱数学</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 第六章 14:47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我是真不知道该吃什么，所以就买了披萨，”Alfie举起手里拎着的白袋子，“和寿司。”</p><p> </p><p>“呃…先吃寿司吧。”Isak侧身让Alfie进门。Alfie走进厨房，把吃的放到柜台上，递给Isak一双筷子，他们站着吃了起来，两人都很饿。</p><p> </p><p>“你第一次是什么感觉？”</p><p> </p><p>“什么第一次？”Isak手一滑，把寿司掉进了酱料里。“操。”</p><p> </p><p>“第一次打开摄像头。”</p><p> </p><p>“有点害怕吧。主要是因为…出于某些原因…我以为我会从音响里听到我自己的呻吟。当时我还有室友，我几乎都没办法在毯子下面撸出来，现在怕是整栋楼都能听见我叫。”</p><p> </p><p>“没那么严重，也就所有的网民能听见。”Alfie坏笑了一下，往空中挥了挥筷子。</p><p> </p><p>“那倒不至于，我估计我当时总共就有两名观众，因为害怕，我撸了很久才射出来。”</p><p> </p><p>“aww，那挺不好受的。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，是有点压力。”</p><p> </p><p>“但你坚持下来了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak点头，吃了一个蟹肉寿司卷。“我又看起了别人的直播，和他们聊天，不过这回我在观察别的主播都是怎么做的。他们会直播多久，节奏如何，相机角度之类的。然后…然后我就多练了几次，假装有人在看我。与其做一个跟着主播打飞机的观众，我会假装镜头里的人都是我的观众，在因为我而打飞机。最终，我还是打开了摄像机。”</p><p> </p><p>“你很…坚定。”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>这事儿</em>不坚定成不了。”Isak拿筷子指了指背后的卧室。</p><p> </p><p>“你做了多久了？”</p><p> </p><p>“从11月份开始。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道cammer一般会做多久，听起来你的时间很稳定嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦当然，我虽然还没到全职那种程度，但已经成长了很多，不再是当初那个只敢小声朝耳麦说话的新人了。”</p><p> </p><p>Alfie嚼着寿司，边摇头边笑。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>“就…一周前我还在和Sana的朋友第一次约会，看ins还以为你是个小书呆子。现在不到一个小时我就要在镜头前操你了。这我是真没想到。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak脸红了，心里涌起一阵担忧。“这样可以吗？”他低头看着食物，试图掩藏自己的紧张。Alfie似乎并不介意，但他又感受到了在第一天晚上他告诉Alfie他是camboy时的害怕。</p><p> </p><p>“这他妈相当可以啊！”Alfie的爆发惊到Isak了，过了一会他才反应过来这是一种肯定的回复。“我只是说Sana跟我描述的，以及我在ins上看到的人…和现在就站在我眼前的你简直判若两人。对此，我完全可以接受。即便你不是camboy，我们的约会还是很愉快，我依旧会想亲你之类的，结果我们现在走上了一条完全不同的…路。这等第一次约会都能出书了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak被他夸得脸更红了。“幸好你没打算把我甩了。”</p><p> </p><p>“以前发生过这种事吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我没告诉过几个人。之前有一对情侣知道我在直播，但我们的关系一直没好到让他们真的参与进来。不过也有可能是他们被这个消息吓跑了，不过这都不重要了。”</p><p> </p><p>Alfie点头。他们继续吃了起来，被彼此笨拙的拿筷姿势逗得直笑，选出了最好吃的寿司。Alfie甚至打开了披萨，勉强吃完了一块。</p><p> </p><p>“操，我现在好想睡觉。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak摸了摸Alfie肩膀，绕过他收起了空盘子。“我的床欢迎你。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道，我来这就是了它。”</p><p> </p><p>“现在几点了？”</p><p> </p><p>“快十点了。“</p><p> </p><p>“你想…彩排一下吗？“</p><p> </p><p>“whoa whoa，我们还要提前编好动作吗？”Alfie穿过厨房走向Isak，轻轻摸上了他的腰。“我一般就，你知道的，跟着感觉走。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯…如果我们要上镜的话，我想先让你看看是什么样子。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，这倒是。”Alfie后退一步，让Isak领着他走进卧室。</p><p> </p><p>他在Alfie来之前就准备好了，把相机从桌上移到了床边的三脚架上。他需要再处理几处细节。他把放着电脑的小桌子摆好，该插电的插电。Alfie爬到了床中间，解起了裤子。等Isak打开镜头，Alfie一下子出现在屏幕里。</p><p> </p><p>“靠！”他慌忙爬到了床边。</p><p> </p><p>“没没没，我还没开始，只是开了相机而已。”</p><p> </p><p>“天，Isak。我差点给吓出心脏病。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以说得彩排。”Isak调整了角度，镜头只能拍到床单，枕头以上的地方都看不见。他转过身拍了拍床。“回来吧，继续你刚才的。”</p><p> </p><p>Alfie爬了回来，微微扭了下胯。Isak看着镜头里的他，确认了一下位置。“好，所以我们可以弯腰但…往枕头那边靠一靠。”Alfie按照Isak的指示爬了过去。“不能超过那。回来吧，继续爬。”Alfie回来后立刻开始解起了Isak的裤子。“这片是安全区。”</p><p> </p><p>“就不能躺在床边呗。”Alfie拉开了Isak的裤链。</p><p> </p><p>“也能，就是得一直抬着头。”</p><p> </p><p>他们正经地讨论着，一边脱着Isak的衣服。Alfie也脱了裤子，把它堆在相机旁。Isak起身从床头柜上拿来他的第二个手机。</p><p> </p><p>“这倒提醒了我，我还没关注你的snapchat。”</p><p> </p><p>“上面的内容你都见过。”Isak拍了一张他们的裤子堆在地上的照片。<span class="u">热身开始。</span>“事实上它可能…我用它就是为了推广自己，虽说这不是我最闹心的事，但也很愁人。”</p><p> </p><p>“你会给他们发免费的吊照吗？我最喜欢这种推广了。”Alfie隔着内裤包住了Isak的蛋蛋。Isak把手机掉在了桌子上。</p><p> </p><p>“没，单纯地开点玩笑罢了。如果心情好，我就发点吊照，不过这种情况很少见。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯…如果你什么时候打算再拍一张的话，记得先发给我。我先预定上，”Alfie说着轻轻一捏。</p><p> </p><p>“ahhh-aaaaah.”</p><p> </p><p>Alfie又扯了扯，Isak只好顺着他上了床，不然有点疼。Alfie牵着他的蛋把他领到了床中间，等他到了之后才松手。Isak坐在自己的脚后跟上，Alfie坐到他身边，俯下身，用嘴代替了手，蹭起了Isak的内裤，他的口水浸湿了一小片棉布料。</p><p> </p><p>“你看…现在…如果你在直播…ahhh，的时候…这么干，他们就会看见你的头顶。”</p><p> </p><p>Alfie绕过Isak的腰，瞄了一眼屏幕。“有你的屁股在，谁他妈还会看我的头发。”他拉下Isak的内裤边，正好露出来一小片屁股，轻轻拍了它们一把。“况且，他们上周不就见到我的后脑勺了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“感谢夸奖，不过还是保险起见。我觉得我们得一直跪着，也不能超过床边。”</p><p> </p><p>“mmm，这么喜欢跪着啊。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak抬起胯，让Alfie把他的内裤彻底脱下来。他已经半硬了，所以前面有点卡住了，但Alfie最后还是成功了。Isak抬起腿，彻底摆脱了布料的束缚，他又把腿分开点，让Alfie有更多施展的空间。他把手放在了Isak的蛋蛋下面，低下头，把Isak的鸡巴含了进去。Isak在热潮中涨大了。</p><p> </p><p>Alfie手轻轻玩弄着，Isak躺了下去，Alfie伏在他张开的腿上方。这次的口交比较放松，缓慢，令人愉悦，但并没有真打算取得点什么成效。最后Alfie啵的一声把它吐了出来，直起身和Isak面对面。“你还没碰我，我就已经硬到不行了。”Alfie贴着Isak的嘴轻声说，给他来了一个热吻。他跪到Isak的两腿之间，隔着内裤用他的坚挺蹭着Isak湿漉漉的几把。“你真…他妈…性感。”Alfie每喘一口气就吐两个字。“你的几把…简直完美。我…都想…当受了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak听到Alfie的坦白一僵，这场荒唐的彩排性的亲热环节戛然而止。Alfie用手把自己撑了起来。“这都没问题”——Alfie挥了挥Isak脑后的相机——“结果你居然受不了咱俩换位置？”</p><p> </p><p>“呃，没。没受不了。就是…你真愿意？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak很久没当过攻了。他低头看着两人的几把，Alfie的龟头已经从内裤边里蹭了出来，他试图比较一下这两根。</p><p> </p><p>“你愿意我就愿意。但…或许今晚先放放？毕竟我们是在，呃，表演？”Alfie坐直了身体，重新调整了一下自己的位置。“不过现在把这些事都商量好也不错。”</p><p> </p><p>“我有点生疏。”</p><p> </p><p>“我也是，不过这才刺激嘛。我真的喜欢吸你的吊，脐橙我也可以。”Alfie又蹭了起来。他脱下自己的内裤，把它塞到蛋蛋后面，这样二人就皮肤贴着皮肤。Isak把手放在Alfie的腰上，慢慢往下滑动，直到他抱住了Alfie的屁股。“但是，呃…有个更要紧的问题。我们还有四十分钟，你想在开播前射几次？”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>一进房间就是两个光着的男人，评论已经要把房顶掀翻了，快到Isak根本看不过来。他俩在床边坐了一会，试图多读几条评论。Alfie坐在Isak后面一点，一边看着屏幕，一边嘬着Isak的肩膀。</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：等下！！！！</p><p>Anonymous：他们已经做过了:(</p><p>Blackberriezzzz：真的？</p><p>Misterbee：它俩都很软但没有彻底缩回去</p><p>Anonymous：看起来很湿</p><p>Cumherebb：他俩屁股下面还有一条毛巾</p><p> </p><p>“天，”Alfie喃喃道。“这简直就是《犯罪现场特辑：双屌追踪》？”</p><p> </p><p>“他们倒是没说错。”</p><p> </p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：awww 你俩真是一秒都等不了</p><p> </p><p>“这能怪我们吗？bad girl”</p><p> </p><p><strong>Badgirlbadgirl</strong> <strong>打赏了5枚金币</strong></p><p><strong>ThreeIsACrowd</strong> <strong>打赏了100枚金币</strong></p><p> </p><p>“嗨Shopgirl 嗨 New York。”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：我们是不是错过了？</p><p> </p><p>“先得预射一发，你们懂得。”</p><p> </p><p>“不然这场表演估计坚持不了多久，”Alfie插进来。</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：旁边的人是神嘴吗</p><p>Winkwankwonk：snapchat上说是“Bradley”</p><p>Anonymous：还有第三个人？！！！！</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：我湿了</p><p><strong>ThreeIsACrowd</strong> <strong>打赏了200枚金币</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>“你这是火上浇油啊New York。”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：是Shopgirl啦</p><p> </p><p>Alfie贴在Isak耳边说。“我懵了。”</p><p> </p><p>“一会再跟你解释。”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：我还没有放弃</p><p> </p><p>“这位是Bradley。”Isak拨了下Alfie的乳头。“虽说神嘴形容很准确，我觉得还是‘Bradley’更…礼貌一些。”</p><p> </p><p>“而且我在他身体里的时候他叫的也是Bradley，所以…大家一会别搞混了。”</p><p> </p><p>事实并非如此。Isak之前叫的是“Alfie”。他暗自提醒自己一会不能说漏嘴了，并且由衷希望Alfie开车时候嘴上也能有个把门的。评论里开始讨论起名字来，人们直接问起了Alfie问题。Isak拍拍Alfie的膝盖，下了床。</p><p> </p><p>“哦他就是去…”Alfie扭过身看Isak干什么去了。“他去拿套子去了。别担心。Hmmm.我们要不要投个票？看看大家的意见。”</p><p> </p><p>“我没说一定答应啊！”Isak弯着腰在床头柜前喊。</p><p> </p><p>Alfie很快就入戏了，Isak高兴地发现观众光是见到他一个人就已经很激动了。这给了他一点自由的空间。他选了两个套子，从枕边够过来润滑剂，确保只有他的胳膊进到了镜头里。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯…我俩之前的比较无聊，就是传教士的姿势，把腿架到肩上那种。不过从这个角度看他很性感。我们可以再试试别的。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak回到Alfie身边，试图跟上他们的话题。他往上翻了一会评论，很快就决定还是不把那个投票当真了。好几个要求后面都跟着打赏。</p><p> </p><p>“你喜欢跟脚扯上关系吗？这个似乎是最受欢迎的。”</p><p> </p><p>“不太感冒。”Isak看着Alfie，用眼神问了他同样的问题。他不想让观众觉得他看不起恋足癖之类的，所以他尽量把话说得委婉一些。Alfie看出来了他的谨慎，摇头以作回应。他又看向下一条评论。</p><p> </p><p>“那条也不行，因为…”Isak举起一只套子。</p><p> </p><p>“天，有些词我还得Google一下。”</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得我得写个菜单出来。”Isak拿过手机，打开了浏览器。“哪个？”Alfie指了指那个没听过的评论，Isak打开了urban dictionary。（专门查俚语的在线词典）</p><p> </p><p>“哦，pffft。我知道这个姿势，就是叫法有点奇怪罢了。”</p><p> </p><p>“可能是美国那边的说法。”</p><p> </p><p>Alfie咬着牙。“总之…那个怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak指着屏幕确认。</p><p> </p><p>“膝盖。”Alfie笑了。</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：谁提到的膝盖</p><p>21weinkies：你俩对膝盖有什么癖好吗？</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢你们的建议，我俩定好了。”Isak伸出手，玩起了Alfie的鸡蛋，手指灵活地挑逗着。Alfie拿手撑着身子，放松地享受起来。评论继续开着膝盖的玩笑。</p><p> </p><p><strong>Misterbee</strong> <strong>打赏了150枚金币</strong></p><p>Misterbee：我更喜欢玩屁股 不过来者不拒</p><p> </p><p>Isak把腿抬到胸前，用另一只手在膝盖上挠了挠。“很不幸，膝盖骨算不上我最喜欢的一块骨头。如果你们不介意的话，我打算试试另一个。”他放下腿，背朝电脑。Alfie也动了起来，他俩现在都不需要一只令人分心的手。Isak把腿压在身下，跪了起来，在Alfie大腿上晃着。</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Bradley.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Hardy.”</p><p> </p><p>“我俩在镜头里看起来如何。”</p><p> </p><p>Alfie又绕过Isak瞄了一眼屏幕。他在Isak左边的屁股上拍了一巴掌，将它揉到通红。“他妈的想吃桃子了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak凑近一点，撸起了两人的几把。他用另一只手打开了润滑剂的瓶盖，在头部倒了一些。上…下…上…下。</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：呃你们说的膝盖到底是他妈什么意思</p><p>024wolb：管球呢好好看屁股</p><p>Anonymous：操开那个屁股！！！！</p><p><strong>ThreeIsACrowd</strong> <strong>打赏了200枚金币</strong></p><p> </p><p>尽管两人的龟头掌握在Isak手里，真正控场的人是Alfie。他两只手包住了Isak，前后晃着。Isak的柱身也随之一下一下蹭着他的大拇指，直到他完完全全撞起了Alfie。Alfie贴着他的嘴夸起了他，说他的鸡巴，精液还有他手里可爱紧翘的屁股，声音小到连Isak手里的润滑剂发出的咕叽咕叽声都盖不过去。这些话消失在空气中，紧随着接连不断的喘息，Isak放开了手。</p><p> </p><p>“套套子，Coop.”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：你这昵称咋跟叫狗似的</p><p>Anonymous：有人叫小婊子再叫醒我</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：嘿匿名 你个小婊子</p><p>Anonymous：zzzz</p><p> </p><p>Alfie打开一个套子，Isak擦了擦手，又挤了一堆润滑剂。他的洞因为刚操完还有点湿，但再扩张一下也无伤大雅。他把手指伸进了缝隙里。</p><p> </p><p>“你需要我…”</p><p> </p><p>“不用，我可以。”</p><p> </p><p>他俩调整好姿势。Isak转过身面朝镜头，找到了之前彩排的一个角度。他冲着墙角的方向，这样他的鸡巴会更上镜，还不用扭着身子看屏幕。Alfie在他身后跟着移动了一下，往自己手里也倒了一些润滑剂，然后把瓶子扔到一边，又打了一下Isak的屁股。Isak撞在Alfie的鸡巴上，发出一声低吟，臀瓣顺势蹭起了Alfie的柱身。</p><p> </p><p>“你想要吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：他想</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：我也想</p><p>Anonymous：赶紧给他</p><p>Anonymous：OMG</p><p><strong>Misterbee</strong> <strong>打赏了300枚金币</strong></p><p><strong>ThreeIsACrowd</strong> <strong>打赏了500枚金币</strong></p><p>Daddyshome：都吃进去 yes</p><p> </p><p>Alfie慢慢地轻松地滑了进去，Isak发出一声舒服的呻吟。终于又被填满了。他含着Alfie，尽量吞得深一点。他俩看着镜头里的自己，Alfie深色的曲线和Isak浅色的弧度嵌合得恰到好处，只能看到两人腹部的上下起伏。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Daddyshome打赏了20枚金币</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Alfie的手游走着，从Isak的大腿摸到肋骨，然后一路向下，直到他的鸡底。Isak因为之前Alfie的插入而软了一点，现在他的手又让它揭竿而起。Isak适应好后便摇起了胯部，前后晃着，操着Alfie的鸡巴。Alfie笑了起来。“有人等不及了。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯呢，我和整个评论区。”</p><p> </p><p>Alfie放开了Isak的鸡巴，向后靠去，他没有完全退出来，而是好好看了看Isak的屁眼。他掰开了Isak的屁股，盯着Isak的洞吞吐着他的鸡巴。Isak一直在以相同的频率操着他，时不时变着角度，直到“ohhhhhh, ohhh ahh.”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：找到G点了大家！准备好！</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：看见他的鸡巴跳了一下吗？我打赌他顶多再坚持30秒</p><p>Misterbee：除非Bradley不让</p><p>Misterbee：oh yeah他刚加紧了一下。他不动了</p><p> </p><p>Alfie把鸡巴抽出来一半，把位置调得更舒服一些。他抬起右腿，增加了一些重量，把手放回Isak的屁股上。“这儿？看来是这儿。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak的g点被顶得有点过于爽了。他的手猛地抓住Alfie的手，想要移开它们，但为了分心，还是转而捏起了自己的乳头。“Ahh, fuck.”他的头向后仰去。他不想这么快就射，Alfie也不想。Isak试图平复他的呼吸，从牙关里喘着气，把注意力从他的屁眼转到肺上。他试图忽略Alfie的声音。评论慢了起来，观众渐渐开始配着他俩的声音摸起了自己。</p><p> </p><p>“我能感觉到，即便是隔着套子，就在那。”Alfie轻oh轻地蹭过Isak的前列腺。“如果连我的鸡巴都能找到的话，想象一下我的手会有什么效果。我会慢慢地开始，慢到你几乎注意不到。你喜欢屁股里塞满东西的感觉，你喜欢这样。你会一连几个小时都坐在我的手上，直到你已经舒服地扩张到都忘了它们的存在，然后我会——”</p><p> </p><p>“ahhhhh!”</p><p> </p><p>“操！”Isak下意识一紧，几乎把它挤了出去，Alfie的精心挑逗事与愿违。“oh操你。”Alfie狠狠地用胯撞着Isak的屁股。“操。你。”他一直在扇Isak的屁股，语气不复之前的玩弄。</p><p> </p><p>Isak试图弓起腰，他的手想抓住点什么，什么都行。他身后没有任何可以靠的东西，能碰到的只有电脑和相机三脚架。他向前倒去，试图抓住床沿，Alfie几乎把他操出了镜头。他的膝盖打了一下滑，Alfie把手从他的腰上移到了屁股上。这倒是对他有点帮助，Isak的龟头因此在他的腹肌和床单之间蹭着。“mmmm,mmm. Yes.再用力一点。”</p><p> </p><p>“听你的。”</p><p> </p><p>Alfie每撞一下，Isak的膝盖就往前滑一点，Alfie不得不抓紧他的屁股把他固定住。Isak已经爽到没力气支撑自己了。Alfie的节奏越来越疯狂，Isak跟本不指望掌控自己的身体。他的高潮扑面而来，Isak发出一声长长的低吟，任由它将自己推上浪尖。他的屁股在Alfie的手里打着颤。</p><p> </p><p>“oh 操，哪，你想让我——”</p><p> </p><p>“射在我的屁股里。精液…填满…”</p><p> </p><p>Isak盯着地毯，盯着虚无，但他却感受到了一切：他的鸡巴摩擦着潮湿发粘的床单，Alfie的指甲留下了印子。Alfie怒吼着射了出来，每一股精液都射进了他的身体深处。评论里都是惊叹，快看他的屁股在抽搐！他已经如此沉溺到快感中，以至于他的身体自己动了起来。终于，Alfie射完了最后一滴，他顶胯的节奏慢了下来，放开了Isak。Isak爬了下去，鸡巴滑出了他的屁股，他及时摘下了套子。</p><p> </p><p>Daddyshome：量很足啊</p><p>Anonymous：可惜了</p><p>
  <strong>ThreeIsACrowd打赏了800枚金币</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak躺着没动，Alfie下床扔了套子，然后走到床边，跪了下来。Isak抬起头亲了他一口。</p><p> </p><p>“你射了，对吧？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak慢慢翻了个身，露出他疲软的鸡巴，以及更重要的，那一片粘湿。Alfie笑了。</p><p> </p><p>Misterbee：女士们先生们 感谢两位为我们带来的‘精’彩表演</p><p>Anonymous：操 绝了</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：还剩二十分钟</p><p> </p><p>Alfie探过身从床头柜上抽了几张纸，擦了擦自己的鸡巴，然后直起身帮Isak擦干净。Isak因为他的体贴发出一声轻吟。</p><p> </p><p>打赏多了起来。Alfie又走开了。Isak的第二个手机屏幕亮了，他看着自己的胸膛在镜头里上下起伏。他现在离屏幕太远，看不清评论，过会再看吧，现在他只想缓缓。</p><p> </p><p>Alfie回来后坐在了床尾，背朝Isak，微微挡住了他的视线。“据评论来看，人们都是一起射的。”</p><p> </p><p>“有人可以做到和我一起。即使我不说话，他们也能看出来我什么时候快了。”</p><p> </p><p>Alfie朝他瞥了一眼。“看样子我需要补补课啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“你已经做得很好了。”Isak直起身，用手摸了摸Alfie的后背，还是汗湿的。</p><p> </p><p>“还有人想知道我们用的是哪种套子。”</p><p> </p><p>“给我递下手机？”Alfie拿给了Isak，然后站起身离开了床。“虽然这么做有点恶心，但省得以后不停有人问我。”他把手伸进垃圾桶，找到了套子的包装袋，拍了一张它的牌子发在了snapchat上。<em>今晚的最佳选手。</em></p><p> </p><p>“我从来没想过你还得回答这些乱七八糟的问题。”</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得你已经学得很快了。”Isak扔掉包装，走向Alfie。他凑上前亲了一口，屏幕里都是他的屁股，没一个观众介意。“你简直就是…天赋异禀。”Isak边亲边说。</p><p> </p><p>“你才是主角。”Alfie轻轻扇了他一下，慢慢用胯把他顶到了一边。“况且，你射精的样子比我可爱多了。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：他要去哪？</p><p>024wolb：你也很不错Bradley</p><p>Anonymous：回来！</p><p> </p><p>Isak看着Alfie捡起自己的衣服穿了起来，他走到床尾。Alfie系上皮带，面朝Isak。“嘿，你怎么这副表情？”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”Isak不知道他脸上是什么样子。Alfie朝他勾了勾手指，出了卧室。</p><p> </p><p>他一直走到Isak的公寓门前才停下。Isak跟在他身后，为自己的赤身裸体感到有点尴尬。“你看起来很伤心。刚才不舒服吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，没没没，刚才很爽。抱歉，我只是有点…累了？嗯，有点累。”</p><p> </p><p>“好…”听起来是个常见的借口。Alfie似乎并没有买他的账。</p><p> </p><p>“你想再待一会吗？还是…”Isak朝门口点点头。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，我觉得我还是走吧。明天我要去爬山，晚上得好好休息一下。”</p><p> </p><p>“你想在这睡也可以的。我可以借给你东西，把床单换了，关了直播。”</p><p> </p><p>“别！你的粉丝俱乐部还等着呢。”Alfie包住Isak的下巴，把他的脸拉近又亲了一口。Isak意识到他在跟自己道别。“问问他们我的表现怎么样，给我打个分。明天发短信告诉我结果。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak坏笑。“你知道你肯定是十分的。”</p><p> </p><p>“没人比你更偏心了。”Alfie最后扇了他一下，另一只手打开了门。他侧过身出了门，小心地没让邻居看见Isak还光着身子。门轻声关上，Isak听见一声警觉的狗叫。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“Emir!”Isak把手举到头顶，小宝宝模仿着他，咯咯笑了。</p><p> </p><p>“去吧，找你的Isak叔叔去吧。”Sana把Emir放在Isak张开的手臂里，绕过桌子坐了下来。她碰的一声把帆布包放在地上。</p><p> </p><p>“他都已经长这么大啦！”</p><p> </p><p>“你有一阵子没见他了。”</p><p> </p><p>“这倒是。”Emir扭过身来面朝Isak，玩起了Isak耳边的头发。</p><p> </p><p>“Emir，别乱动。”Sana的指示没有任何作用。“你点菜了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“点了，就是你想要的。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢了。他估计顶多能再坚持半小时就得开始折腾，所以我提前跟你道个歉。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak想挥手表示他不介意，但Emir握住了他抬起的手。Sana抓住他受困的机会开始了一系列的审问。</p><p> </p><p>“所以，Alfie怎么样？他什么都没跟我说。”</p><p> </p><p>“他挺好的。我俩昨天一起吃的晚饭。他今天要跟学员去爬山，估计之后还会发ins。”</p><p> </p><p>“你在里面吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“不是，我是说发他的爬山。我一时半会应该是不会出现的。”</p><p> </p><p>Sana掏出手机。Isak借此机会看向Emir，他还乐此不疲地玩着Isak的卷发。“你说的对，他的确只发那些深山老林的照片。”她又往下翻了翻。“那你就跟他一起去爬山啊！”</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑了。“我还不想丢人丢到这种地步。”</p><p> </p><p>“你们目前都干什么了？”</p><p> </p><p>“就吃了晚饭。还有…聊天。还有…”</p><p> </p><p>“行吧，至少还算有所进展。我觉得他应该不会介意你跟他一起去爬山的。”</p><p> </p><p>“或许吧，我至少得等到人家邀请我才行，毕竟这是他的爱好。”</p><p> </p><p>“得，”Sana说，没再追问下去。“对了，他要是一直揪你的头发，你就得制止他。他得学会什么叫礼貌。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak撬开了Emir的手，以免他突然决定给自己来一拳。他们的菜上来了，Isak用一只手抱住Emir，让他坐在自己的腿上，远离桌面。Sana快速吃了起来。Emir含糊不清地说了点什么，试图对Isak的鸡蛋进行连环攻击。“他现在会说话了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“还不会，只能发出一些声音，但他的语气迷之自信。Yousef有天和他驴唇不对马嘴地说了半天，贼可爱。”</p><p> </p><p>Sana打开手机，找出一个视频。Yousef录了一分钟Emir玩字谜游戏。他咿咿呀呀地回答着Yousef的问题，Isak看乐了。Emir全神贯注地看着屏幕里的自己。放完后Sana继续快速地吃了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“哦对，这倒提醒了我。你结婚的时候请摄像师了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Sana被他的大转弯惊得后退了一点。</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉，这不正好看了个视频嘛。我之前跟，呃，别人聊天的时候发现他是个婚礼摄像师，突然就想不起来你当时有没有请人录像了。”</p><p> </p><p>“呃，没。怎…谁…婚礼？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak耸肩。“我俩当时正好聊起来了，我说我只参加过两场婚礼。我在YouTube上看了一些视频，都很甜的，超级浪漫，很有意思。”</p><p> </p><p>“我们没找人。当时看了几个摄像师，但价格都很贵，所以Yousef就觉得与其这样还不如自己拍，最后整成一个幻灯片什么的。”</p><p> </p><p>“他整了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Sana瞥了他一眼。“怎么可能，Isak。总之，你要想要的话，我可以把我们当初的候选人名单发给你。”</p><p> </p><p>“不不不，不用了，我就是随口一问。”</p><p> </p><p>Sana吃完了她的食物，擦干净手，张开了胳膊。“换人。”Isak把Emir绕过桌子递了过去。Sana同样把Emir放在了腿上，从包里拿出一串巨大的塑料钥匙逗起了Emir，这样她就可以安全地把茶喝完。等Isak也吃完后，Sana把话题转到了他的论文上，周三的时候Isak给她发了几个问题。现在对于他来说还是有点太早，不适合动脑，但Sana知道他最近被这个论文折腾的睡都睡不好，很乐意帮他一把。他们最后讨论出不少结果，甚至还又点了杯喝的。Emir则一直乖乖地待着，直到他们出了餐厅才开始折腾。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Isak给Even发了一个链接，他立刻进了房间。</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉，我一般到周日才会看收信箱。”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：没事。如果你有事要忙的话就不用陪我聊天了。</p><p> </p><p>“我不忙。事实上我相当…不忙。”Isak转了一下椅子，让Even看看如果他不给自己发信息的话他会干什么。</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：我就是想跟你说声谢谢昨晚的直播。Shopgirl很喜欢。</p><p> </p><p>“不客气。我，呃…能看出来。”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：？</p><p> </p><p>“打赏。”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：哦对，我其实并看不太清她在干什么。</p><p> </p><p>“你没看？”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：我试了，但因为她坐在我腿上。</p><p> </p><p>“oh, ohhhhh，她在骑你吗？”Even没有立刻回复，Isak马上意识到他越界了。现在不是周五晚上，他没有光着。Even可能没打算在某个下午向某个陌生人吐露他的性生活，尽管Isak问的时候真没多想。“抱歉，没有打探你隐私的意思。”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：没，她的确是这个姿势，所以我才有点分心，昨天晚上的打字和打赏都是她。</p><p> </p><p>“我异性情侣的直播看得很少，不过就我看过的那几次而言，基本都是女生在控场。”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：确实</p><p> </p><p>“不过你还是享受其中的吧？我不是故意让你夸我，只是希望你有和她一样投入。”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：绝对的，上床总会让人愉悦的。</p><p> </p><p>“那就好。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak点进了他的账户，依旧被他和Alfie昨晚赚到的钱吓到了，这是他自直播以来收入最高的一次，他注意到人们的打赏在Alfie走后下降了一些。Even和Sonja一直看到了午夜，给Alfie打了8.5分。</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：你觉得你和Bradley会固定下来直播吗？</p><p> </p><p>Isak停下来想了一会。他依旧试图给Alfie拒绝上镜的机会。他不想让Alfie觉得他是出于压力才表演，不想让他和自己相处时有不舒服的感觉，但目前为止Alfie似乎很喜欢。每次做完他都不会多待，但这似乎不是因为直播的原因。“希望如此，我还没跟他讨论过下周的安排。”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：别把他逼太紧了。</p><p> </p><p>“哦肯定的。这对我俩来说都是第一次，还不想吓跑他。”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：Shopgirl觉得你俩在一起很配，至少从镜头上来看。</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑了。“是我俩的<em>鸡巴</em>很配。”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：不是，感觉你俩不像是在上床，只是在聊天，触碰对方。挺可爱的。</p><p> </p><p>“感觉是不错。下次我应该让他多留下一个来小时，这样我就俩就可以抱一会。”Isak真这么想的。虽然如果他在镜头前这么做，观众估计会很不满。太无聊了，尤其是在周五的晚上。</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：这是你应得的。</p><p> </p><p>“是吧？！”Isak假装义愤填膺地捶了下桌子。“这年头老子得吸完谁的屌才能得到一个拥抱？”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：我真希望我现在能发动图。</p><p> </p><p>“你居然是这种人？不发动图不会说话？”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：我…有一个完美的动图来回你。</p><p> </p><p>“太可惜了，我这辈子是领略不到你的看家本领了，或者是你的动图库存有多…大。”尽管Even并不能看见他的脸，Isak还是挑起眉毛，舔了舔嘴。</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：相信我，很大。</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑了，看来Even是懂他的笑话了。</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：话说，没有催你的意思，但我觉得有义务提醒一下，我们的提议依旧有效。</p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：准确说是请求，见面的请求。或许我们可以来一次四人约会。</p><p> </p><p>Isak没说话，继续往下读着。</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：抱歉，我的话听起来太有强迫性了。我只是感觉，我每看一次你的直播，就越想见你本人。</p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：至于Shopgirl…你现在几乎是她最喜欢的人了，她真的很嗑你和Bradley。</p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：这话不是说你欠我俩什么。我只是想让你知道我俩是你们的忠实粉丝。</p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：或许有天，如果事情有进展的话…</p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：呃，我得下线了。</p><p><strong>ThreeIsACrowd</strong> <strong>离开了房间</strong></p><p> </p><p>“等下！”Isak说，太迟了。他把Even一长串的消息又读了一遍，然后关掉了房间。他点开了收信箱，回了Even之前的消息。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>我不知道刚才发生了什么。我还没做好面基的准备，但我会跟Bradley聊聊，看看有没有什么保险系数更高一点的选择？不过每次和你聊天都很愉快。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak等了一会，又刷新了页面。二十分钟后依旧没有收到回复，他放弃了，起身离开了桌前。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 第七章 2:58</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“这就是我为什么要交你这个朋友的原因。”Eva站起身来，接过了Isak拿着的一袋啤酒。</p><p> </p><p>“不客气，Eva。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢了。”Eva在他脸上亲了一口以作补偿。她重新坐在毛巾上，从袋子里偷出来一罐啤酒。</p><p> </p><p>“你的男朋友呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“你猜。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak立即看向跳水板的方向，Jonas正在那附近和几个他在滑板公园认识的人聊天。</p><p> </p><p>“他们正在比看谁先把脖子摔断。”</p><p> </p><p>“说得好像他们滑板的时候不这么比似的。”Isak把自己的毛巾铺好，坐在了Eva身边。他伸直腿，卷起了裤边。</p><p> </p><p>“幸亏他滑板的地方离我们的公寓还比较近。”</p><p> </p><p>“看来真爱也是有限的。”</p><p> </p><p>Jonas看了一眼Eva，发现了Isak，他挥了挥手。Isak举起了手里的啤酒，Jonas走了过来。</p><p> </p><p>“老娘穿着这么性感的比基尼上衣撩拨他半天了，结果他居然被一罐啤酒吸引了过来。”</p><p> </p><p>“你知道他对屁股更感兴趣的。”</p><p> </p><p>Eva朝她的牛仔短裤撅了撅嘴，依旧懒得脱下来。啤酒就啤酒呗，人过来就行。Jonas的阴影照在了他俩面前，Isak递给他一罐。“水温怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>“贼几把凉。”</p><p> </p><p>“第一圈最难熬了。”</p><p> </p><p>“就这还有这么多人，天。”Jonas坐在Eva身边，几滴水溅在了她身上，Eva被冰得叫了一声。他见状冲Eva的腿上疯狂甩起了湿发。</p><p> </p><p>“离老娘远点Jonas！”</p><p> </p><p>“你俩的爱真是…令人羡慕。”为了证明Isak的观点，Jonas凑过去想亲Eva，结果被她一把推开。“真甜。”</p><p> </p><p>“反正我俩也要白头偕老的，就算一半的时间里她都在生我的气也不影响。”</p><p> </p><p>“一半？惹老娘生气都成你的全职工作了。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，不过薪水倒是很不错。”Jonas朝Eva坏笑，她又拍了他一巴掌。Isak翻了个白眼，看向码头。</p><p> </p><p>“oi，装得好像你多禁欲似的。”</p><p> </p><p>“我就是不感兴趣。”</p><p> </p><p>“然后你让Sana给你重新补了一抽屉套子。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak的脸迅速红了。</p><p> </p><p>“等下，你居然从Sana那里拿套子？”</p><p> </p><p>Eva又扇了Jonas一巴掌。“咱也是，别大惊小怪。”</p><p> </p><p>“谁能想到…Sana居然是个套子贩。”</p><p> </p><p>“她不过是可以从药店里拿免费的套子，还好心的跟我们分享罢了。”Isak耸肩。“我们应该感激她的服务才是。”</p><p> </p><p>“行，这个数学问题我纠结很久了。”Eva坐了起来。“你已经和这个男的见了一周半了，对吧？”</p><p> </p><p>13天，Isak并没有在数日子。他也懒得跟Eva澄清。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道上次那波套子至少得有一把的量。”Eva转向Jonas。“Sana说的，她说她和Isak吃饭的时候扔了‘一把’在桌上。”Jonas包起手估摸了一下数量。“她说他昨天路过的时候又拿了一把。容我宽宏大量地算一下，假设Isak并没有完全用完，只是为接下来的计划做准备，或许抽屉里还留着一两个。但要再算上他们并没有每晚都见的话，也就意味着他每次用的套子数量会上升…”</p><p> </p><p>“行了行了！我是有上床！至于这么稀罕吗？我们要不要也算算你的上床率？”</p><p> </p><p>“我们每周平均四次，再根据Jonas惹毛我的次数上下浮动。继续说你。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak举起手，喝了一大口啤酒。</p><p> </p><p>“我就是想多听点细节嘛 Isak！求你了，”Eva撒娇道。“我感觉你不像以前那样什么都跟我们说了。逼得我都开始做起<span class="u">数学题</span>了。”</p><p> </p><p>“Alfie和我挺好的，目前比较随意。”</p><p> </p><p>“一晚三个套是挺随意的，”Eva讽刺道。</p><p> </p><p>“我又没打算明晚就跟他求婚，淡定。”Isak又喝了一口，把罐子吨在沙滩上，站了起来。“我要去游泳了。”他和Alfie的性生活让他感觉不太舒服，说不上来怎么回事。他从各种毛巾的缝隙里蹭过去，走到了码头边，深吸了一口海风，跳了进去。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>回家后Isak把短裤挂在了卫生间里，它现在已经快干了。他换上了睡裤，瘫倒了床上，晒了一下午太阳，又走了半天才到家，他需要歇歇。他既不想做晚饭，也不想写作业，他什么都不想干。他翻了个身，从床尾够到了第二个手机，打开了snapchat。</p><p> </p><p>自从周一的直播后他还没有看，毕竟那场没什么刺激的。因为之前他提起要跟Jonas和Eva见面，有很多消息是关于泳装偏好的，不过他并没有当着观众的面试泳裤，他们自然也就无从得知他穿了什么。Isak趴了下去，翘起了屁股，从肩后拍了一张他被法兰绒裤包住的屁股，还把黑着的电脑屏幕也拍了进去，又加了一行字：感觉有点累，可能会取消今晚的直播。</p><p> </p><p>-我能看你睡觉吗</p><p>-nooooooooo</p><p>-我想吃你的屁股</p><p>-在十点前先睡一会</p><p> </p><p>如他所料，还有很多的反对和吊照。Bee跟他说如果真的很累就别直播了。</p><p> </p><p>-让我猜下：我应该把精力保存到周五</p><p>-小小年纪咋这么聪明</p><p> </p><p>Isak坏笑，继续看着消息。</p><p> </p><p>-嗨，抱歉，我们可以聊聊吗？</p><p> </p><p>他看了一下用户名：NY152。他突然不累了。他噌得跳起来，坐在了桌前。等着电脑开机的同时，他又确认了一下对方是不是Even。从他的主页里看不太出来，但他还是仔细看了看。然后他登入了网站，等着收信箱加载完毕。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>抱歉我简直是个变态</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak开了一个私人房间，把链接发了过去。</p><p> </p><p>“你才不变态呢，我已经直播够久了，见识过什么叫真正的变态，你还差得远。”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：即便如此，我还是很抱歉。我不应该那么逼你。</p><p> </p><p>“没事，Even。我已经习惯了，我有拒绝的能力，所以别太自责。只要别再…一声不响地消失就行了。很奇怪。”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：我害怕了。</p><p> </p><p>Isak坐直身体，伸了伸胳膊。“怕什么？”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：我不知道。</p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：Shopgirl吧，我不想让她不失望。</p><p> </p><p>“哦，我不…我没意识到这件事这么重要。”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：其实也没什么，只是我俩只剩这个选择了。</p><p> </p><p>Isak哼了一声。“3p才不是你们唯一的选择。”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：的确，我们连这个都没得选。</p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：至少目前是这样。</p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：操 我又开始了。</p><p> </p><p>“Even…我不…你和Sonja在一起多久了？”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：很久了，从高中起。</p><p> </p><p>“你们现在在同居吗？”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：我俩有一间公寓，如果这也算的话。她从来不回家，除了周五。</p><p> </p><p>“她在上班？”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：对。或者就是…出去。</p><p> </p><p>“但你们在乎彼此，我是说，很明显，你们跑到这来，尝试这些东西。日，我都不知道我想说什么。我不知道一个camboy和他的炮友能给你提什么建议。尽管你现在可能感觉很急切…但也别太灰心，毕竟你已经尽你最大的努力来挽救这段感情了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak等他的回复，看看自己是不是应该再说点别的。他是真的想帮Even，但他不知道还能做什么。当然，他可以同意他想面基的请求，但他觉得这么做并不能真正解决那对情侣的问题。他深吸一口气，正打算再问问Sonja，Even的回复终于来了。</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：所以他只是个炮友？</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“还记得周五晚上我跟你说的那个男的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“呃，在我的鸡巴插进你的屁股之前还是之后？”</p><p> </p><p>“都有？”</p><p> </p><p>Alfie假装严肃地思考了一下这个问题，看着天花板，数着手指头。“不记得。”</p><p> </p><p>“行，总之有个男的已经看了有段时间了，他的女朋友也在看。我现在想不起来为什么了，总之我们决定叫他们Shopgirl和New York，根据那部发邮件的电影。汤姆·汉克斯演的。”</p><p> </p><p>“我真想把你这段录下来，让你自己听听。我觉得你已经晕了。”Alfie转过椅子，举起胳膊，假装在跟服务生招手。“嗨！对！麻烦您过来一下！我需要您帮我看下我的朋友。我觉得他有点不对劲。”</p><p> </p><p>“打住！”Isak伸出手把他的胳膊压了下去。“总之，别管这些名字了。他们是真人，就住在奥斯陆。几周前，就在我们第一次约会后，他们，呃，跟我提出了一个请求。”</p><p> </p><p>Alfie来兴趣了。“哦？你现在才告诉我是因为…”</p><p> </p><p>“因为我当时拒绝了。他们不过是想从网上约炮的网友罢了。”</p><p> </p><p>“听起来跟别的约会软件也没什么区别，问题出在哪了？”</p><p> </p><p>“问题是我是匿名的。不应该有人知道我是谁，我住哪。”</p><p> </p><p>“但他们知道。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以你的伪装算是暴露了。那就见呗？”</p><p> </p><p>这次真过来一个服务生，给他们上了甜点。Alfie让他续了个杯。</p><p> </p><p>“呃，说实话我不是很感兴趣，这不是重点。我后来又单独跟那个男的聊了聊，我才知道他这做都是为了挽救他们的感情。”</p><p> </p><p>“凭一场3p?”</p><p> </p><p>“我就是这个意思！”Alfie的反应跟他一样，Isak很高兴他俩想到一处了。“我又不了解他们。我们聊了一会他的女朋友，感觉她在他的生活中存在感不是很强。但问题是，我怎么能拯救他俩的感情？往卧室里多加一个人能有多大…帮助？”他吃了一口蛋糕。</p><p> </p><p>“这个嘛，我可能会先去问问处于多方关系的人。或许他俩就是？或许他俩对这方面比较感兴趣，想找一个第三方。”</p><p> </p><p>“mmm，我不…我不这么觉得。”Isak皱起鼻子，继续插着蛋糕。“我觉得一般人不会在cam网站上找第三方。我很确定他们只是为了试验一下。”</p><p> </p><p>Alfie耸肩。“你既然都拒绝了就别管这么多了。人们也不能指望从cam上找情侣咨询。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯…”Isak没再继续，假装Alfie已经解决了问题，但他心里还是想帮Even一把。他不知道这股助人为乐的精神是从哪来的，是因为Sonja的巨额打赏，还是因为Even一直都在单独和他聊天？Isak正打算换个话题，突然想起来他向Even保证过要和Alfie商量一下。“你…你愿意做吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“3p？还是跟他俩的3p?”</p><p> </p><p>“都有。”</p><p> </p><p>“你有照片吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak摇头。</p><p> </p><p>“假设我同意的话，我能看到照片吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，呃，能？能。”如果Isak同意他们的请求的话，首先他就会要张照片，看看他们长什么样，多了解他们一下。想到这他才突然意识到，他对Even和Sonja几乎什么都不知道。他试图回忆Even之前聊天时透露的细节，但他甚至连他们的年龄都判断不出来。</p><p> </p><p>“如果我看完照片，觉得他们很辣，或者至少能有足够的吸引力，让我硬起来，那就…嗯，行啊。我可不打算拒绝一次上床的机会。”</p><p> </p><p>“对此我相当肯定。”</p><p> </p><p>Alfie给了他一个得意的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>“有没有什么你绝对接受不了的点？”如果Even和Sonja实际上和他父母一样大呢？如果他们不属于传统意义上的好看呢？如果Even总待在家，坐在电脑前的原因是因为他过于超重，根本出不了门呢？不，这倒不至于。Even至少还会参加婚礼。即便如此，他们可以是任何人。这么一小次试验就让他意识到，自己的偏好和偏见有多严重。</p><p> </p><p>“有啊，但那些点都会让我听起来像个混蛋。”</p><p> </p><p>“我们现在只是在假设。”</p><p> </p><p>“再假设也是混蛋。”Alfie晃着叉子示意Isak换盘子，他俩的甜点都吃了一半。Isak点头，换了盘子。</p><p> </p><p>“那好吧，如果是真的呢？你会想和他们线上3p吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“你不是已经拒绝他们了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak咬着嘴唇。“事实上我可能同意和他，他们来一场私人cam。”</p><p> </p><p>Alfie坐直身体，重重地咽了一口。“有意思，真有意思。”</p><p> </p><p>“他们还没有正式回复。我觉得他们还是想面基什么的，但我又看了一遍我发的消息，我绝对说过要跟你商量一下。我们可以在镜头里看着对方。”</p><p> </p><p>“行。嗯。”Alfie低下头看着他的腿。“我得结账了。去他妈的假设。”他放下叉子，又一次举起了胳膊。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得这是你待得最久的一次了。”Isak吐出这句观察，它像是化为实体浮在了空中，在两人赤裸的身体上投下一片阴影。</p><p> </p><p>“因为你他妈差点没把我累死，天。”</p><p> </p><p>“那下次换我骑你，你只需要躺着就好。”</p><p> </p><p>“太为你的老男人着想了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak皱起鼻子，不喜欢这种说法。Alfie只比他大几岁而已。</p><p> </p><p>“但你说的对，我得走了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak试图藏起他又一次感到的不满。他说这话并没有赶Alfie的意思。</p><p> </p><p>“你从来…你在别人家过夜吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“能不过就不过。”Isak想到他会这么说，但听到之后他还是松了一口气，看来问题不是出在自己身上。“我现在还不想投入这么多。”Alfie瞥了一眼Isak。“希望这么说不会让你…不高兴。”</p><p> </p><p>“没有没有，我理解的，我们不过是在上床而已。”</p><p> </p><p>“还有吃饭。”</p><p> </p><p>“或许再加一个约会？”</p><p> </p><p>“ugh，如果你非要这么说的话。”Alfie凑过来亲住了Isak。这个吻很慢，很安静，没有任何暗示的意味，甚至都不含有道别。“说起来约会，你想明…呃，今天晚些时候跟我一起去爬山吗？如果我没记错的话，我们之前说过得让你出来晒晒太阳。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak假装考虑了一下，以掩饰他其实一直在等Alfie邀请他。“什么时间？我每周都要跟Sana见面。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦对，我忘了。我们一般都是早上去，这样就不会耽误学员整天的时间。那周日呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“周日可以。”</p><p> </p><p>“好嘞，那就在我家见，然后我们一起出发。记得带上一套换的衣服，因为会出很多汗。”Alfie攒足了离开的精力，站了起来。Isak看着他弯腰捡起了衣服。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢你的演出。”</p><p> </p><p>“挺好玩的，不是吗？”即便现在Alfie要走了，Isak还是笑了出来。是挺好玩的，这次没怎么彩排，观众也很乐于见到他们在一小时之内的多重高潮。“好玩就好。”Alfie回到床前俯下身，给了Isak一个道别吻。“周日见。”然后他就走了。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>尽管经历过一晚上的的床上运动后Isak应该早就精疲力竭，但几个小时后，他还在盯着天花板。每过几分钟他就会看下手机上的时间，房间也会亮那么一下。他倒不太担心睡不着，毕竟他以前以更糟糕的状态和Sana吃过早午饭，他更担心的是他为什么睡不着。而且他还不知道跟谁说这件事。</p><p> </p><p>通常来说，现实生活里的问题他都可以说给Sana，Jonas甚至Eva听，他的朋友都很愿意听倾听。如果是涉及到直播的问题，他就去找bee，有时他俩甚至能聊上好半天。他会把自己的问题装作是一种假设，或者把细节模糊一下，但遇到跨界的问题，他不知道该跟谁说。Alfie迈进了他的直播世界，而他的直播世界又试图闯进他的卧室来，或者至少是想看他本人。</p><p> </p><p>终于，接近3点的时候，他别无选择，只能迎难而上。他掀开被子，从衣柜里拿出一条新内裤穿上。他把电脑放在了桌上，把三脚架立在后面。由于他没有开灯，他在屏幕里的身影很不清楚，但他不想以其他的形象出现在Even面前。他给他发了一条链接：<span class="u">假如你也睡不着的话</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ThreeIsACrowd</strong>
  <strong>进入了房间</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 第八章 22:09</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alfie说的对，的确会流很多汗。周日并不是很热，但Isak显然低估了他的体力，才爬了一小时他就已经汗流浃背了。Alfie在他前面好大一截，不得不停下来等等他。等他追上后，Isak弯下腰，把手撑在膝盖上，汗水顺着他的鼻子滴在地上。Alfie拿出手机给他拍了张照。Isak都没力气把他挥开。“如果这算…约会的话…我绝对要跟你分手。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？nooooo，我们才刚庆祝完两周纪念日！我还打算爬到山顶的时候跟你求婚呢！我都约好代孕妈妈了呢，这可怎么跟她说…”</p><p> </p><p>Isak伸出手揪了一把Alfie的腿毛，Alfie跳出了他的掌控范围。</p><p> </p><p>“你要是受不了我们也可以回去。”Alfie的语气认真起来。</p><p> </p><p>“不用，你慢一点就行。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，嗯，我都习惯你让我快点，再快点，对，就这样！”</p><p> </p><p>Isak站直身体，警告得朝Alfie竖起一根手指。</p><p> </p><p>“现在威胁我还有点早，宝贝儿。不过讲真，如果想跟上我的话，我不得不给你重新安排一个健身计划了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我之前一直有去健身，不过直播后就没再去过了。”Isak又走了起来，Alfie按照他的节奏慢了下来。</p><p> </p><p>“你是去健身呢还是<em>去健身房</em>？”</p><p> </p><p>“我真是去健身的，不是所有事都围着我的鸡巴转。”</p><p> </p><p>“除了我！”Alfie的声音颤抖起来。他还为了夸张，故意围着Isak绕了一圈，然后迅速跑了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“咱俩刚已经分手了，没你的事！”Isak大吼一声。擦掉额头的汗，又理了一把头发，拔腿追了上去。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Alfie一直等他俩走回他的公寓才让Isak休息。他把从公园一路走回家的这段距离叫“冷静期”，说回去还得做拉伸运动。Isak进门的下一秒就瘫进了Alfie的沙发里，不动了。</p><p> </p><p>“你会后悔的。”</p><p> </p><p>“我已经后悔了。”</p><p> </p><p>Alfie几口喝完了瓶子里的水，走到了沙发旁边。他拽着Isak的胳膊，直到他滑到了地上，又费力地把他拖到客厅中间。Isak一直提不起劲，拒绝进一步折磨自己。Alfie接着把手放在了他的胯上，分开了他的腿。</p><p> </p><p>“等下，这是…”</p><p> </p><p>“伸展运动。”Alfie伏在他身上，也打开了腿。看样子像是要劈叉，但Isak只觉得他这姿势怕是要再操一次。</p><p> </p><p>“我怎么觉得有点像，ungh，前戏。”Alfie的手在他的大腿上来回移动，直到它们紧贴在地板上。</p><p> </p><p>“Isak，不是所有事都是围着你的鸡巴转的。”</p><p> </p><p>“除了你。”Isak拼尽最后一点力气抬起胯，蹭上了Alfie的裆。这个简单的性交动作撞翻了Alfie，他向后倒去。Isak被他发出的惊呼逗笑了。</p><p> </p><p>“得，你赢了！等你骑在我身上抽筋的。”</p><p> </p><p>“真的？你同意周五了？”</p><p> </p><p>Alfie往后退了一点，靠在了沙发上。“看完照片再说，但跟你直播肯定没问题。”</p><p> </p><p>“他说只要他争取到Sonja的同意就给我发照片。”</p><p> </p><p>在他们爬上山顶后，Isak俯瞰着山脚的城市，终于告诉Even他和Alfie说了私人直播的事。Even知道后很激动，立刻就同意了Isak提出的几个条件。如果Isak说服了Alfie的话，他会给Isak发一张他和Sonja的照片，然后他们就会在周五晚上十点进行二对二的直播。</p><p> </p><p>“所以你就跟你完全不知道长什么样的人谈了…那么久。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak坐直身体，好奇Alfie接下来要说什么。“嗯呢，我聊天，他们打字。你之前也见过。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，但…怎么说呢，我以前一直以为这种事都是单边性的。你干你的，他们干他们的，看完就各干各的，但你俩这算是…交起了朋友？”</p><p> </p><p>“差不多。”不是每个聊天对象Isak都了解的。有些人跟Alfie描述的一样，他们看他的直播，射完，关视频。但也有几个他聊过好几次天，已经能认出他们的用户名。甚至还有更少的人称得上是他的朋友。“就相当于工作上认识的朋友嘛，你在办公室也会交朋友，不是吗？你会跟那些人聊聊天，了解了解，但不会什么都跟他们说。”</p><p> </p><p>“他们不知道我的鸡巴长什么样。呃，有几个倒是知道。”</p><p> </p><p>“我以为只有那种长得很磕碜的直男CEO才会跟他们的秘书上床。”</p><p> </p><p>Alfie翻了个白眼。“我们整个法律部门就是一锅大乱操。”</p><p> </p><p>“感觉肯定很不错。”</p><p> </p><p>“没，我很早就退出了。我可不想为了一次平庸的桌下口交丢了工作。”</p><p> </p><p>“你应该换个职业，在我们这行桌下口交可是爽得很。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢夸奖。”</p><p> </p><p>“浴室里的那些也很棒。”</p><p> </p><p>“你是在邀请我吗？”Alfie抬起眉毛，看了一眼过道。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯呢，长期有效。呃，估计得跪着才行。”（原文为it’s a standing invitation. Or, a kneeling one at least. standing除了有长期有效的意思外，直译为站着的，所以Isak又加了一句在浴室里咬站着不行，得跪着。）</p><p> </p><p>Alfie大笑，把Isak拉了起来。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：我紧张。</p><p> </p><p>“紧张什么？一张照片而已，周五我可是要见你本人诶。”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：因为现在我真要这么做了，之前跟Shopgirl谈的时候，还只是…谈谈。</p><p> </p><p>“如果你不想做全套的话，就不应该勉强自己。我觉得会很好玩，但我不想强迫你。”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：说实话比起做全套，我更紧张给你看照片。</p><p> </p><p>“是你还是Sonja选的？”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：我俩昨晚一起花了两小时才选出来的。</p><p> </p><p>“听起来很有趣。”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：的确，因为我们可以借此回忆我们之前一起干过的事。但难就难在，没有一张照片是我俩都很上相的。大部分照片里我的表情都很奇怪。</p><p> </p><p>“那剩下的呢？”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：Shopgirl的表情很奇怪。尽管如此她还是很漂亮，所以这两小时基本上就是我在说“你真好看”，然后她不以为意。</p><p> </p><p>“我有个想法。要不你把所有你上相她不上相的照片发给我，让我来公平公正地挑一张出来。然后你就可以告诉她一个不偏不倚的第三方也同意了你的选择。”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：想得不错，可惜不行，你只能看一张。</p><p> </p><p>“连Tinder上的人都可以看好几张呢。”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：你都不愿意露脸还好意思说我。</p><p> </p><p>“注意了，我可是有规矩的。你要玩就得按着我的规矩玩。”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：为什么我感觉你跟Bradley也这么说过。</p><p> </p><p>“ugh，真这样就好了。我俩绝对是在按照<em>他的</em>规矩来。”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：但这可是<em>你的</em>直播</p><p> </p><p>“呃，我觉得问题不是出在直播上。”Isak扭向左边，看着床边的窗户外面。他不想跟Even说这些，不想跟一个陌生人吐槽Alfie。但他其实已经在周六凌晨透露过一波了。Even知道他现在很沮丧，也很理解他。</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：他现在还是很疏远吗？</p><p> </p><p>“差不多。我们白天的时候约了一次会，一起去爬山了。感觉更…不一样点。然后我在浴室里给他口完就回家了。我怀疑是他察觉到了我很迫切，所以才约我去爬山，算是可怜我。”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：你们之后还有其他约会吗？</p><p> </p><p>“除了周五跟你们的就没了。”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：关于这一点你问过他吗？</p><p> </p><p>“没，我之前也跟你说过，我知道他还不打算投入得很深，但我又没要求他跟我求婚。”Isak叹气。</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：只是再多一点。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：嗯…我觉得没人会出于可怜去拉你爬山的，这么大的运动量，真要是为了留住你这牺牲也太大了。</p><p> </p><p>Isak哼了一声。“对他来说又不是，我系个鞋带的功夫他都能上下山两回了。”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：那下次就别找马拉松男。</p><p> </p><p>“哦，下次？”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：哦，我是漏听了什么吗？你刚不是还说他很疏远吗？怎么一下就成真命天子了？</p><p> </p><p>“如果我俩最后真结婚了的话，我就请你来摄像。”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：你请不起我的。</p><p> </p><p>“你大概不知道你的女朋友给我打赏了多少。”Isak笑着打趣，但Even没有以他通常的速度回复他，Isak笑不出来了。他试图接着这个笑话讲。“你可能得查查你的信用卡。”没有任何回复。</p><p> </p><p>终于：</p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：能拜托您周五加量不加价吗？</p><p> </p><p>Isak爆笑，过了好半天才缓过来。“我周五没打算收你费用，也不指望你们打赏。我还在等照片呢。”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：天。好。我真的在冒汗。</p><p> </p><p>“这样吧，我去趟卫生间，然后接杯水。等你准备好后就给我发个链接，我回来再看。别紧张。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak站起了身，离开了卧室。他在过道里待了一会，觉得还不如真去趟卫生间，再找点喝的。他一直注意着时间，又趁等待的时候回复了几条snapchat。</p><p> </p><p>-回来吧求求了</p><p> </p><p>他朝手机露出一个坏笑。被人渴望的感觉真好。</p><p> </p><p>Isak回到桌前，敲了几下键盘，看见收信箱里有一个链接。他停了片刻，意识到他终于要见识到ThreeIsACrowd的真面目了。Shopgirl和New York。Sonja和Even。不管他之前都是怎么想象的他们，他的想象都要被打破了。<a href="https://uca9cc8ad6d125b0896494be0dcb.dl.dropboxusercontent.com/cd/0/inline/A8rfYMtNGaD-AWq5KcSL00GuML4bImqe5BBRIzd14kW-gYTRkhhBzL3_qZyHGFUJR0N68bayuEkMyLzR6m--F7-K_RlfWV1eDXxkl5euTKJSiA/file#">他点开了</a>。他长大了嘴。</p><p> </p><p>“搞毛啊Even。你他妈搞毛啊。这是p的吧。这，你是不是拿的别人的照片？逗我呢。”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：我是左边那个。</p><p> </p><p>“Even！搞什么！你是模特吗！我没法…”Isak揪着头发。他不敢相信眼前的照片。“你他妈都长成这样了还紧张个鸡巴？你俩都长这么好看。”一手捂在嘴上，Isak盯着照片整整看了一分钟。</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：她有当模特。</p><p> </p><p>“搞毛啊，”Isak轻声说。“我没法不看你。”</p><p> </p><p>ThreeIsACrowd：我也一样。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“所以…我大概还有三成觉得这是p的。再让我看一下。”</p><p> </p><p>“我发给你了，拿你自己的手机看。”</p><p> </p><p>Alfie呻吟一声，压着Isak的腿把他的手机从充电线上拔下来。“这张照片看起来很专业，那哥们有可能是从谷歌上随便找了一张，然后加了个滤镜。”</p><p> </p><p>“他说她是模特，他的工作跟视频有关，所以他俩估计认识很多摄像师。况且，他骗咱俩没意义啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“当然有意义！他们可是想见你！他想。她也想。说不定他俩其实是一个人。天，毕竟你关于他们真的什么都不知道。”他俩躺在床上，身子压在一起，各自盯着手机里的照片。</p><p> </p><p>“但我们又不是真要见他们。我们只是聊个天而已，就像我跟那么多陌生人干的一样，跟刚刚一样。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak刚结束周三的直播，他和Alfie在镜头前吃着晚饭，一次随意的推迟的约会。他俩坐在床上吃了披萨，和观众乱七八糟聊了一堆，从他俩喜欢喝什么咖啡，到如果中了彩票要做什么。Alfie会去巴厘岛学冲浪。</p><p> </p><p>“我们得留着衣服。不知道。我觉得有点别扭。”</p><p> </p><p>“你要是不想做就不必勉强，准确说他们是想见我，所以你不出现的话完全说得过去。”</p><p> </p><p>“我替你感到别扭。”</p><p> </p><p>“这样，如果他们不是照片里的样子，如果他其实是个变态，或者是完全不同的两个人，我就会关了房间。”</p><p> </p><p>“你保证？”Alfie扭过头直视Isak。Isak能在他眼中看到少见的关心和害怕。他心软了。</p><p> </p><p>“保证，反正我通常也不这么干，所以如果我们受不了，如果他们在骗人，我就退出不干。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak往上爬去，直到他和Alfie肩并肩，他挤了挤Alfie。“不过不管是不是真的，照片里的人倒是都很辣，对吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“可不是吗。很难相信他们居然会找我们玩3p.”</p><p> </p><p>“我看完第一眼就硬了。我都没意识到，因为我当时是真的惊到了，等我退出后才发现我的裤子变得很紧。”</p><p> </p><p>“再跟我说说你的裤子。你前面湿了吗？最后蹭出来了吗？”Alfie伸出一只手，上下玩着Isak的裤链。Isak颤抖着顶了顶胯。</p><p> </p><p>“我撸了几下，但没有射出来。毕竟对着一张照片射有点奇怪。”</p><p> </p><p>“大部分人都这么做。不是没人都能看主播的，或是有一个帅哥为他们代劳。”</p><p> </p><p>“这倒是。看来我得去找个帅哥了。”</p><p> </p><p>话音刚落，Alfie的手就威胁性地捏了一把，Isak疼得弓起了腰。“你个忘恩负义的小婊子。”Alfie又轻轻捏了几下，Isak尖叫着动了动身子。“哦，你又想到他了吗？现在要整这出了吗？你要因为某根模特鸡巴射出来了？”</p><p> </p><p>“ahh-hhh, Alfie.”Isak现在意识到了，他一想起Even沉思的眼眸就呼吸粗重，鸡巴也跟着涨大了几分。Alfie的触摸也有作用，但主要还是因为Even放在胸前的修长的手指，他饱满的嘴唇，以及包裹在西装下的未知的身躯。</p><p> </p><p>“我还不知道你喜欢他这样的，但我并不介意。”Alfie集中注意想脱下Isak的裤子，至少让它别挡道。一等Alfie把他的裤边拽下来，Isak的鸡巴就跳了出来。“只要我能吃到这个。”他舔起Isak粉色的头部，又舔了舔他的柱身，然后张开嘴含住了头部。Isak叫了一声，又一次弓起了腰。</p><p> </p><p>Alfie的手按在Isak的腹部，固定住他，让他不能全身心投入到Alfie舌头的动作上。他们自周日过后还没上过床，所以Isak攒了好几天，坚持不了多久。他的呼吸越来越快，Alfie每吞咽一口，他的叫声便尖上一分。他感觉到了那股拉力。“oh god, Alfie, yes…god，我快了。”他的手插进了Alfie深色的头发里，做着无谓的挣扎。Alfie的头上下起伏，他的手抓紧了，Isak直直射进了他的喉咙里。又快，又爽。Isak长吐一口气。</p><p> </p><p>Alfie起身离开了，床也跟着一晃。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>周五一天Isak都很紧张。上课的时候也没法专注，Alfie没回他那些前言不搭后语的短信。只给他发了一句<em>忙着呢，21点见</em>。他回家后，登上网站找到了bee.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>我今晚有一场私人直播。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>我认识对方吗？</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>几周前你聊过天的那对情侣，你当时以为他们想找人玩3p. 你猜对了。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>听起来很有趣，不过要真这样你就不会给我发信息了。不感兴趣？</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>感，但我很紧张。可能我紧张正是因为我感兴趣。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Bradley</em> <em>会来吗？</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>会，但他觉得我们可能被耍了。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>被耍了？</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>类似他们不是他们说的那样。那个男的给我发了一张图片，他们俩都巨好看。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>最坏的情况：他们在撒谎，你就关闭房间。最好的情况：一场巨辣的4p. 勇敢上吧。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>我们会的。今晚10点开始。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>之后你还会照常直播？</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>对。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>棒，等不及听你分享各种细节了。记得给我留张射精的照片。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>好。xxx</em>
</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>还有几分钟到10点的时候，Alfie按响了Isak的门铃。Isak开了锁，趁他上楼的时候做了几个仰卧起坐。</p><p> </p><p>“某人之前爬山的时候都不愿意做热身运动，现在倒做起仰卧起坐了。”Alfie用脚趾戳了戳Isak的身侧。“你没忘了他们之前见过我们吧，他们知道我们的身材。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak举起手，Alfie一把把他拉了起来。“嗯，这倒是。”</p><p> </p><p>“自从咱们的第一次约会后，我还没见你这么紧张过。”Alfie啄了他一口。“抱歉我来晚了。”</p><p> </p><p>“没事，开始吧？”他俩拉着手走到了卧室里。Isak把东西都放在了该放的位置上，地也扫了，床也铺了，灯光也正好，就差登陆了。</p><p> </p><p>“我们不露脸，对吧？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak点头。他俩坐在床边，看着镜头里自己的身子。Alfie哼起了一首小黄歌，解起了衬衫的扣子。Isak笑了。“先不用着急脱。”</p><p> </p><p>“慢慢来，嗯？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak打开一个私人房间，把链接发给了ThreeIsACrowd。Even之前问他要怎么摆他的相机，周四的时候Isak一步步指导他都调整好。感觉挺简单的，但Isak还是屏住了呼吸，等着Even的镜头出现。</p><p> </p><p>“人还没出现呢，这就已经是我开过的最性感的视频会议了。估计接下来的十分钟都是‘能听到吗？我能看见你们，你们能看见我吗？’”</p><p> </p><p>“你们法律部门开会都这样吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Alfie长叹一口气。“不幸的是，我从来没跟他们搞过cam。”</p><p> </p><p>Even的窗口亮了起来，两人立刻把视线放回到屏幕前。“我…勒个…大操，”Alfie轻声说。</p><p> </p><p>照片上的模特活了。</p><p> </p><p>“Hello？”Even往镜头前凑近了一点，等着回应。</p><p> </p><p>“Hi，”Isak举起手小小地挥了一下。Even露出一个笑容。Isak感觉身体里蹿过一道电流。</p><p> </p><p>“嗨，我是Even。”他把手放在胸前。“这位是Sonja。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak总算移开视线，看向了Sonja。她的金发带着卷，正不安地咬着嘴。她坐得很直，双手交叉放在腿上。她和Alfie一样，穿得像是要去上班一样，Even则穿了一件T恤和牛仔裤。</p><p> </p><p>“相信你们认识我俩，Bradley和Hardy。”Alfie以相同的风格介绍了他俩。“我不得不承认我很…震惊。自从Hardy让我看过你们的照片后。你们两个都很有魅力。”</p><p> </p><p>Sonja紧张得笑了一下。“谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak的视线回到Even身上，停在了那。“所以，今天是周五，Bradley和我这周都很期待，那就开门见山吧。我的意思是，我们当然可以先聊几句，但对于今晚真正的目标想必大家都心知肚明。”</p><p> </p><p>Sonja又紧张得笑了几下。“对，当然。谢谢你同意我们这次试验。我俩，呃…那就到床上去？”她看向Even，他简短地点了下头。Isak这才注意到他们的环境。他们似乎是坐在桌子前，椅子都是成套的，等Even举起相机，Isak才意识到他们在一个很大的卧室里，之前是坐在角落里的桌子前。Isak和Alfie看着房间摇晃了一会，Even和Sonja坐在了床边，姿势和他们的一样。</p><p> </p><p>“你们通常都坐在那看周五的直播吗？”Alfie挑起了话头。Isak脱了自己的T恤。</p><p> </p><p>“对，在床上。一般都是盖着被子，把笔记本放在腿上。”Sonja似乎因为换了个位置而放松了一些。</p><p> </p><p>“你们想的话可以往里挪一挪。我们坐得靠边只是为了离镜头更近一些。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就往里一点吧，过去的几周里我们都在听你的指示。我们看了几回，也喜欢和你们聊天，然后等你们开始后我们就，呃…”Sonja看向Even，两人露出坏笑。</p><p> </p><p>“哦！”Alfie坐直了背。“那就跟着我来。”Alfie开始解衬衫的扣子，Isak上前帮忙，摸着他露出的胸肌。他在尽最大的努力不去看Even。Even脸上还带着坏笑，但他现在在直视镜头，Isak费了好大力气才把注意力转到他身边脱衣服的人身上。Alife注意到了。“oi，”他轻声说。Isak低头发现他的手松松地放在了Alfie的腿上。“你不打算做点什么？”Isak弹了一下，开始解腰带。Alfie顺势手撑在身后，看着他行动起来。</p><p> </p><p>两边的人安静地脱了衣服。Isak再看向屏幕时，Sonja身上只剩一套蕾丝内衣，Even则是内裤。他们往床中间坐了一点。“我俩对奶子都没什么兴趣，不过你的那对非常不错。”大家都笑了，气氛没那么紧张了。</p><p> </p><p>“你嘴真甜，Bradley。”</p><p> </p><p>Even的手顺着Sonja的肩膀爬了上去，钻进一边的罩杯里，拧住了乳头，他们听见她喘了一声。不知怎么，Isak也感觉到了。他低下头，发现Alfie正摸着他敏感的皮肤，然后捏了捏他变硬的乳头。</p><p> </p><p>“你想看吗？”Alfie在他耳边轻声说。Isak移开了一点，困惑地看着他。他们的目的不就在于此吗？“我在想要用什么姿势。如果我躺下来，你就可以边骑边看。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak确认了一下他们的屏幕，又看向Even。他看着他用一只手包住Sonja的胸，另一只手解开了她的bra，动作行云流水，他的身体里不禁又蹿过一道电。“呃，嗯，好。”</p><p> </p><p>“那咱们把这个脱了吧？”Alfie弹了一下Isak的内裤边，他站起身，走出了屏幕。他绕过床，拿来一个枕头，套子和润滑剂，将它们扔在了被子上。Even将注意力集中在Sonja的乳头上，Isak借此机会站了起来，把内裤也脱了。“我躺下的时候帮我看着点屏幕。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak站在相机旁，轻轻撸着自己，Alfie调整好位置。他面朝上躺着，头冲着离相机最近的那个床角。等他把枕头放好后，屏幕里就只有他的一缕头发，凸出的肋骨和软在胯上的鸡巴。“但那样你就看不到了。”</p><p> </p><p>“没有冒犯Even的意思，但我只对你的鸡巴感兴趣。上来。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak爬到了Alfie身上，他观察着镜头里他自己的身体。他现在的高度有点危险，如果他没办法一直挺直身体的话，他的脖子和脸就可能入镜。他不确定由于这个限制，他能骑到多爽，但他的视野相当不错。</p><p> </p><p>Alfie抱住了他的屁股，把他拉近一点。Alfie试探性舔了几下他的鸡巴，Isak发出一声小小的呻吟。他的身体在回应Alfie的行为，但他的注意力一直放在Even和Sonja身上，他俩也脱掉了内衣。一等Even脱掉内裤，Isak就拍了一把Alfie的肩。“它好大。Alfie,他好大。”Isak透着咬紧的牙关喃喃道。Alfie把Isak吞到了一半，但还是好奇地抬起了头。他们笨拙地分开了彼此，回到了原来的姿势。</p><p> </p><p>“发生了什么？”Sonja问，和Even分开了。她又靠上前去，Even凑近，亲住了她的脖子。</p><p> </p><p>“当有人宁愿停下自己的口交时，你就知道那根鸡巴有多惊人了。”Alfie解释。</p><p> </p><p>Even大笑，并没有躲开。他分开了膝盖，摸上了那根惊人的鸡巴。“你知道为什么她要找我了吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“这位就庆幸我没吃醋吧。”Alfie转过Isak的脸，趁他还张着嘴，亲住了他，两人又湿又粘地亲了一会，Isak闭上了眼睛。对。他能碰到的人才更重要。Isak拿起套子和润滑剂，打算做准备，但决定还是换个姿势。</p><p> </p><p>“要不你就躺在这——等下，我得从你前面来。好。对。”Isak用自己的身体挡住了Alfie，让他躺了下来，腿在床边分开。他弯下腰，又亲了几口Alfie，帮他撸了几把，给他套上了套子，又到了一点润滑剂。</p><p> </p><p>“啊，反过来，聪明。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak把枕头扔到了Alfie头边。“别抬头，或者只有当我骑你的时候再抬。”</p><p> </p><p>“你是打算现在就骑我还是…下周再骑？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak捏了他一把，爬到了Alfie身上。Alfie笑了，拍了回去，但等Isak的屁股凑到了他面前，他就笑不出来了。Isak慢慢地坐下去，让他的蛋碰到Alfie的鸡巴，然后他探出手扶起了它们。屏幕里Sonja和Even的姿势也差不多，但Even是坐着的，他也在看。房间里充满了呻吟，Sonja的声音比Isak的高一些，Alfie的“fuuuuuuuuck”则增添了几分低沉。</p><p> </p><p>“日，你好紧，好热。”Alfie在Isak往下坐的时候稳稳地托住了他的屁股。Isak感激地哼了一声。</p><p> </p><p>Isak看着屏幕里的自己，对他现在下坐的姿势很满意。他想怎么骑就怎么骑，甚至可以往前一点，撑在Alfie的膝盖上。现在，随着他浅浅吞着Alfie，不让他的鸡巴滑出来，他自己的鸡巴占据了屏幕的正中央。他撸着自己，让Alfie填满他的快感最大化。</p><p> </p><p>Sonja骑着Even的幅度更大一些，他正抓着她的奶子，她的奶头从指尖里挤出来。有一阵子，两对情侣按着各自的节凑来，发出各自的声音。Sonja是一种尖细的鼻音，Even则在大部分时间里都保持沉默，偶尔发出一声低吼。Isak的喘息则随着他上下的频率越来越高而越来越急促，Alfie则一直在说着挑逗的话，愉悦着他俩。</p><p> </p><p>“对，ungh. 让你的屁股好好把我的鸡巴吃进去，好好动，塞得够满得吧。Oh yeah baby. 挤它。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak前后扭动，上下转动，连续不停。他闭上眼就能感觉到Alfie的鸡巴在他身体里面涨大，能感觉到它上面脉搏的跳动，但他不想闭眼，他想看，因为Even在看他。</p><p> </p><p>Even把Sonja的身体转了一下，这样她就不会挡他的视线。她似乎并不在意，这也可以理解，鉴于Even的巨根正埋在她的下体里冲撞着。Even把手放在了她腰上，她抓着自己的奶子，以免在这种高速的顶撞下四处乱晃。鼓励的话语从她的嘴里流下，落在她的腿间。“yes. Yes. Oh god. Yes. 就那。”他们能听见Even的大腿撞在Sonja的屁股上发出的啪啪声。</p><p> </p><p>Isak往前了一点，手撑在Alfie的腿上，感受着他的大腿肌肉。他起伏着，摩擦一直都在，先慢下来，起身的时候再收紧。Alfie放开了他的屁股，让他完全掌控起节凑。他汗津津的手放在Isak腰上。Isak看着Even的动作，屁股试图模仿Even的动作。Even看着相机，看着Isak的鸡巴随着他每一次起伏打在他的小腹上，在他的皮肤上留下了湿漉漉的前列腺液，反射着屏幕的光。</p><p> </p><p>然后Even的视线锁住了镜头，这样他就是在直视Isak。“摸你自己。”Sonja以为他在跟她说话，所以她的右手摸上了她的阴蒂。但Isak知道他在跟他说话，他握住自己的鸡巴，正在龟头下方。他停了下来，根据Alfie调整了一下角度，然后直直坐下，撸了起来。</p><p>Alfie过了一会才意识到Isak为什么不动了。“你要射了？嗯？”他被困在Isak的腿间，尽可能地帮助Isak。他微微起身，给足自己冲撞的空间，找着他的G点。</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh, yessss.”Isak喘着气，嘶声说，享受着一波波快感。“别停，ungh.”他的整个身体都绷了起来，肌肉也开始打颤，等着释放。他看着Even，想跟他一起。</p><p> </p><p>但他等不及了，在Even的注视下他忍不了了。他没时间听Even的预告，没时间看他的冲刺变得狂乱，没时间看他的屁股因为射精而收紧。Isak呻吟着，颤抖着射了出来，精液溅到了他的胸前，溢了他满手。他的左臂突然软了下去，但他及时在床上撑住了自己。他又撸了几把，剩下几股射在了Alfie腿上。他弯下腰，没办法控制住呼吸，但当他抬起头时。</p><p> </p><p>Even瞪大了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>Alfie意识到的时候已经太晚了，他拼命起身，没能把他拉起来。“Isak！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 第九章 16:02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>周日Alfie上门的时候手里拿了一束花，微微撅着嘴。“哦，哪来的…”Isak开门的时候问。</p><p> </p><p>“我向你道歉的第五部分。”</p><p> </p><p>“你不用——”Isak叹气。“这事又不怪你。你不用一直跟我道歉。”他后退一步让Alfie进来。他们一起进了厨房，Alfie从橱柜里找了一个Isak最大的杯子。</p><p> </p><p>“可能有点不够大。”</p><p> </p><p>“他是这么说的。”（That’s what she/he said. 开车用语）Isak忍不住开了个玩笑，他解开了花的包装，注意到Alfie并没有跟着笑出来，连装都没装。他看向他。“Alfie.”</p><p> </p><p>“你跟他们谈过了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“还没有。”</p><p> </p><p>“你打算谈吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“估计不会。还没想明白我要怎么处理这件事情。我甚至都还没登陆过网站看那些信息。”</p><p> </p><p>“对不起。”</p><p> </p><p>“Alfie，别。这事儿真的不怪你。我…我才是那个露脸的人。你只是想帮我罢了。”</p><p> </p><p>“至少我应该叫你的代号。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak耸肩。这点他同意，但他觉得就算叫了代号差别也不大。说不定都没人听见。说不定他们听见了，现在已经翻起了他的ins. 说不定他们听见了，但根本不在乎。“反正这堆破事都过去了。咱们现在就…看部电影什么的？”</p><p> </p><p>Alfie之前问他能不能过来，也没有什么特别的计划，就是过来看看他，现在时间也很晚了，不适合吃晚饭。Isak觉得他过来不是为了约炮的，鉴于上次他俩坦诚相见的时候，他正疯狂地把自己的屁股从Alfie的吊上拔下来，去够电脑。他关了房间后立即让Alfie离开，语气估计也没好到哪去。“嗯宝贝，都听你的。”</p><p> </p><p>“冰箱里有啤酒。”Isak在电视上找起了想看的电影。</p><p> </p><p>Alfie拿着两罐啤酒回来了，坐在了沙发上。他递给Isak一罐，拍了拍旁边的座位。“你明天还直播吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我还不知道。”Isak翻着网飞的列表。</p><p> </p><p>“我真的很对不起你，我把这件事搞砸了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak放弃了选电影，坐了下来。“Alfie，打住。要怪就怪我的高潮吧，别管了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我只是…我知道这对你来说有多重要，我不想让你失去它。”</p><p> </p><p>“我的高潮？”他再次试图缓和气氛。Alfie象征性地笑了一下。Isak意识到只有这件意外被彻底解决后，Alfie才会停止自责，他转向他。“我想出了几个办法。我可以继续直播，就周五的爽约跟观众道个歉，随便找个借口，突然冒出来一次约会。或者我可以实话实说，建立一套新规定，我会怎么出镜，如何回应私人要求之类的。或者我可以就…不直播了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你不是认真的。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak一整个周六都在想要怎么办，他是真的有在考虑要不就放弃直播算了。他的身份已经暴露了，而且他不知道自己的私人信息已经被知道了多少。这个错误让他深受打击，继续直播的风险已经远大于奖励。“这是最安全的选择。况且，或许趁此机会停下来真挺好的，毕竟我得专注于我的论文，实习也马上就要开始了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道这算不上你的事业，但你已经投入了这么多，我只是没想到你居然愿意这么快就放弃它。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯…我这不还没彻底不干吗，只是这周先休息一下。我才发现我的确在这上面花了很多时间，即使我没在直播的时候，我也一直在回各种信息。你能想到今天白天的时候我居然感到很<span class="u">无聊</span>吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？！”Alfie配合地装出一副震惊的样子。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯呢，我补完作业，打扫完家，然后就…什么事都没得干了。我都差点出门了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你是谁？Isak去哪了？”Alfie转着头，好像真的Isak就藏在某处。Isak笑了，但在他意识到Alfie表演之下的真相后他就笑不出来了。他是Isak，但他也是Hardy，另一个Isak。他没想到仅仅是过了七个月，他的生活就已经将两个Isak完美地融合在了一起。他对两个身份都如鱼得水，所以他可能还没想清楚失去其中一个身份会意味着什么。</p><p> </p><p>“我在想…”他的声音很小，手里玩着啤酒罐的拉环。“我在想我还能不能做回那个普通的Isak。”</p><p> </p><p>“听你用‘普通’形容自己就很奇怪。我只认识<em>这个</em>Isak。”Alfie戳了戳Isak的胸口。“他很普通。他是个学生。是个camboy. 是个叔叔。是个巨爽的上床对象。对我来说，如果你放弃掉你的一部分的话，你就不再是那个普通的你了。你就变得更…少了。”他顿了一下。“呃，不对，你不能变少。你会变得不一样。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak什么都没说。他试着回忆起一个不一样的Isak。</p><p> </p><p>“物理上而言，一切都不会变。你还是回去上学，朋友也还是那些，还有这个。”Alfie比了比自己。“但你会失去很多在私下里填满你生活的东西。和你聊过天的每一个人，即便对方是匿名用户，他们也会和你建立联系。你会失去那个发泄的通道，既有情感上的，也有身体上的。估计你还会失去一笔不菲的收入。我说这话不是鼓励你为了一点银行里的存款而牺牲你的安全…我只是说你也在冒着失去你真心热爱的东西的风险，你也在失去你的一部分。”</p><p> </p><p>Alfie不说话了，让Isak安静地想一想。他喝了口啤酒，在沙发里放松了身体。</p><p> </p><p>几分钟后Isak开口了。“你提醒我了，如果我继续回去直播的话，我不太确定还想不想让你跟我一起。”Alfie的脸拉了下来，Isak赶紧解释。“我只指钱这方面。因为我的确在赚钱，但如果你也入镜了话，那一半的打赏就应该归你。我很乐意把这钱给你，但我不喜欢这种交易的关系。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦甜心，你刚打开了潘多拉的魔盒。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道，我知道。”Isak把啤酒罐放在咖啡桌上，它摇晃了一下。“ugh. 我只是很害怕我们会变成，上床，我给你钱，然后你就离开的那种关系。”</p><p> </p><p>“哈，这个嘛，这种关系也没什么不错。不过就是…听起来这不是你想要的。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak看着Alfie，让他看着自己的表情，让他读懂自己的眼神，他想要更多。Alfie缓缓地，轻轻地点了下头。</p><p> </p><p>“我理解你不想把…金钱扯进来。我也不是喜欢直播到不参加不可的地步。它是挺好玩的，但我们也可以干其他好玩的事，这样你就可以把两个世界分得一清二楚。”</p><p> </p><p>“我没有把你拒之门外的意思。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道！我也没这么觉得。但我也，呃，不想太过投入。我喜欢找乐子。”</p><p> </p><p>“我们可以一起睡，但我们不会<em>一起睡</em>。”</p><p> </p><p>“正是。”Alfie喝了一大口啤酒，擦掉了嘴边漏出来的几滴。“所以…想去一起睡吗？”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Alfie在逃走前为Isak周五的意外补偿了好几次。毕竟明天是周一，再加上他俩确定了这种单纯的炮友关系后，离开也没之前那么困难了。“记得发短信告诉我明天你打算怎么办。如果你还直播我就看。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak还剩不到24小时来做决定。</p><p> </p><p>时间一分一秒过去，他又在脑海里过了一遍可供他选择的方案，Alfie的一番话也让他想了很多。但他发现每个选择似乎都是死胡同，再这么干想下去也不是办法。最后，Isak还是登陆了网站。</p><p> </p><p>收信箱里的消息多到都快卡了。他看着桌上的第二个手机，屏幕漆黑，还没有声响，他在想如果把它开了机，嗡嗡声得持续多久。他决定现在先不管手机了，一次解决一个怪兽。他点开收信箱，按照时间倒序排列，回着简短的安慰。是的，他没事。抱歉周五缺席了。一想到他让这么多人担心，愧疚如潮水般涌来，他几乎要承诺补偿一下观众了，但最后还是忍住了。他还是没决定要不要继续直播，等他把所有事情都整明白再说吧。</p><p> </p><p>其中一条让他放不下的死胡同是：万一Even根本就什么都没看见，什么都没听见呢？万一Even的震惊只是因为看见了Isak的射精，而不是他的脸呢？万一Sonja的声音压过了他的名字呢？万一他白白关了电脑呢？在得到这些问题的答案之前，他没办法作出最后的决定。</p><p> </p><p>他点开了bee长长的短信，对方一直尽量在和他保持距离，但对他的消失依旧很担心。他凑近屏幕读了起来。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>…</em>
  <em>或许我错了。或许最糟糕的情况是你会因为一次糟糕的体验彻底放弃直播。总之，别管我刚才那堆胡言乱语了，等你没事的时候跟我说一声就行。希望能尽快和你聊天。P.S.你还欠我一张射精的照片。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑了。这条信息又贴心又搞笑，让他再次确定，他有多么喜欢通过直播认识的朋友。在他消失的几天里，他很想念和别人分享彼此的生活的感觉，虽然有些人只是单纯地想念他的鸡巴，被人渴望的感觉还是很好。</p><p> </p><p>他继续往下翻，看着时间离周五23点越来越近。ThreeIsACrowd给他发了四条消息。第一条是一个房间的链接。然后是：</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hi Hardy – </em>
  <em>不管你那边发生了什么，我们都很抱歉。突然你就黑屏了。我没在看，但Even说黑得很突然，像是设备出故障了。我们又等了一会，但你一直没有出现。或许一会可以在直播里见到你？——Sonja&amp;Even</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hi Hardy – </em>
  <em>我希望一切都好。Even觉得你不在线很奇怪，你在snapchat上也什么都没发。如果是我们做错了什么，我们很抱歉。这是我们的第一次，或许是我们无意中冒犯了你？——Sonja&amp;Even</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hi Hardy – </em>
  <em>抱歉一直在给你发信息，抱歉我们把事情搞砸了。我们不会再打扰你了。但我只想说，和你一起直播很有趣，我们很感谢你愿意和我们一起cam. 希望至少下个周五能见到你。——Sonja&amp;Even</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak松了一口气。或许他没像他想象的暴露那么多。他们还在叫他的代号，Sonja在黑屏之前并没有看见他的脸。但接着Isak想起了Even的反应，心里依旧感到一阵震惊。Sonja或许没看见，但Even绝对看见了。他似乎将他的秘密保守得很好，正如他承诺的一样。</p><p> </p><p>他不知道该怎么回复。像其他人那样简短地回一句似乎不够，但他又不知道该找什么借口。如果他们没听见，没看见，他还用如实承认吗？这么做还有必要吗？他才是专业人士。他不想怪他们，但他不知道他是不是该怪自己。如果他不把责任揽到自己身上的话，Even还会保守他的秘密吗？如果他找个借口，他能指望Even会再为他保守一个秘密吗？这些要求对于一个陌生人来说未免太过了，他也不敢把希望全寄托在一个陌生人身上。</p><p> </p><p>他退了出去，翻着别人的消息，一边琢磨着该怎么办。现在他不像周末那么害怕了，这倒是件好事。他可以在周一继续直播，集体回复一下大家的问题，这样就可以省下一条条地回信。不过他的确应该先和Even谈一下，看看他都知道什么。他拿起手机，做好点开snapchat的准备。他把手机开了机，屏幕上闪出一堆提示，他又回到了收信箱。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hey Isak,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak跳了起来，椅子被撞倒床边。他感觉全身的血液都凉了，深吸一口气才缓过来。他冲到桌前，读了剩下的内容。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sonja</em>
  <em>不知道。我们能谈谈吗？我会给你发个链接，周一16点。——Even</em>
</p><p> </p><p>他看了一下发送者，心想之前怎么没看见这条。</p><p> </p><p><strong>来自：TwoIsCompany</strong>（两人为伴）</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>时间定得正好，这也吓到了Isak。他之前有告诉过Even他的课表吗？他怎么知道他周一一般都是15:30回家？他还知道什么？他脑子里的问题疯了似得往出涌，想完一个又冒出来五个，他决定把重要的写下来。等到16点时，他已经写了满满一页，中间是一列问题，旁边是各种试图将它们联系起来的箭头，记录了他完整的崩溃。</p><p> </p><p>他刷新了一下收信箱，看见Even新的消息出现在了最顶端。他确认了一下他的相机是关着的，然后点开了链接。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hard2Get</strong>
  <strong>进入了房间</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Even坐在一个不同的位置上，一个全新的房间里。他身后的墙上贴满了便利贴。相机镜头的光线打在他的头发上，柔和了他肩膀的弧度，让他整个人罩在一个光晕下。他看起来很失落。“真有这么糟吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Hard2Get：我都在这了还不糟吗？</p><p> </p><p>打字的感觉很奇怪，通常来说他都是负责说话的那一方。Isak得一直提醒自己Even看不见他，他不用考虑身体的坐姿，手势等。打字自然要比说话慢一点，但现在这反倒是一件好事。他需要时间来组织好语言。</p><p> </p><p>Hard2Get：发生了什么？</p><p> </p><p>Even叹了一口气，还是解释了起来。“你倒了下来，喘着气。你没意识到你已经离镜头有多近。等你抬起头后，我看到了你的脸。我听见Bradley叫了你的名字。然后你就朝镜头冲了过来，有一瞬间屏幕上全是你的胸口，然后就黑屏了。一分钟后房间关了。哦，然后Sonja高潮了，不过…”他摆了摆手，表示这都不重要。</p><p> </p><p>Hard2Get：所以你知道我是谁了。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿。”Even低下头，理了一把头发。“我知道你的名字，可能会认出来你的脸。我知道你的大学，知道你被操到g点时会射多少，但我并不了解你。”</p><p> </p><p>Hard2Get：你知道的够多了。</p><p> </p><p>“事实上我并不这么觉得，所以我才想跟你聊聊。我想跟你保证我对你来说不是个威胁。我知道你很注重个人隐私，尽管发生了周五那档子事，你依旧是安全的。”</p><p> </p><p>Hard2Get：你可以毁了我。</p><p> </p><p>看着他一条又一条简短的回复，Isak觉得他可能有点夸张了。他不是故意让自己听起来这么严厉的。他在害怕，而不是生气。</p><p> </p><p>“我没这个能力。即便有，我也不会这么做。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak看着他，Even在尽量和他进行眼神交流。他没有看着屏幕，而是直视着镜头。Isak知道他在乞求自己的信任。</p><p> </p><p>Even的声音几乎微不可闻。“我不想失去你。”</p><p> </p><p>即便是隔着屏幕，他的真挚依旧让Isak感到一阵羞愧。他试图嘲讽一下，以减轻Even对自己的影响力。</p><p> </p><p>Hard2Get：你没资格谈失去我。</p><p> </p><p>Even举起手求饶。“当然。对，我只是一个粉丝，希望你能再表演一次。”</p><p> </p><p>天，他真好看。Isak几乎把这句话打了出来。他把光标从打字框上移开，盯着屏幕。Even坐在那里，像一条小狗等着主人的下一个命令，一动不敢动，生怕惹主人生气。他真好看，Isak知道他会永远等下去。Isak相信他。</p><p> </p><p>因为他没有回复，Even又说了起来。“我不知道你会怎么做，或者你想怎么做。我希望能在今晚21点看到你，还有周三的22点，还有周五的23点。Sonja不会再看了，只有我自己。我会叫你Hardy，给你应得的打赏。在你读我的评论，叫我New York时，我依旧会感到兴奋。我希望你还会这么做。”Even咬着嘴，磨了一会，他的下唇因此变得更加饱满。他靠进椅背上，镜头自动调整了焦点，他的身形在强光下几乎消失了。</p><p> </p><p>Hard2Get：Sonja为什么不看了？</p><p> </p><p>他不在乎Sonja，她对自己不构成威胁。但这是在听完Even的一席话后他能想到的唯一的回复。</p><p> </p><p>“她不知道你还会不会回来。这次就是个试验，我俩决定以后不会再这么做了。如果她真登陆了那才令人吃惊。”</p><p> </p><p>Hard2Get：你们之间的问题有所改善吗？</p><p> </p><p>“我一直有事瞒着她，你说呢。”Even的坏笑回来了，他嘴角的弧度本可以带着恶意，但他眼里的暖意暴露了他的真心。</p><p> </p><p>Hard2Get：对不起。</p><p> </p><p>“你不用道歉，这个问题不是你能解决的了的。我俩会再想别的办法。”他又摆了下手。</p><p> </p><p>过了一分钟，Isak终于想好要说什么了。</p><p> </p><p>Hard2Get：我不知道我今晚还会不会继续。</p><p> </p><p>他还是很不确定，他需要时间。Isak低头看着那一长串问题，现在似乎没有问它们的必要了。他已经得到了所有他想要的信息，但他还需要时间。</p><p> </p><p>“没关系。”Even会给他时间。“正好休息一下。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak打了半句话，又删了。他又打了一句，没给自己后悔的机会，就点击了发送。</p><p> </p><p>Hard2Get：下周一我可以。16点。</p><p> </p><p>Even脸上绽放的笑容让Isak浑身发麻。他心里涌上一股轻松，一股自信。小狗得到了他的命令。“到时候我给你发链接。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak缓缓吐了一口气。他可以和Even在周一16点见。没错，他不怕这么做。他想这么做。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 第十章 22:15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>周三的时候Isak出了导师办公室后给Sana发了条短信。<em>定下来我实习的药店了，就是我家旁边新开的那家。</em>他很激动，因为这就意味着他大夏天的不用坐着公交跑来跑去了。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>到时候把他家的秘密都跟我说说，什么时候开始？</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>三周以后，等我考完试。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>祝你好运。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>天气很好，Isak决定走回家，还可以稍微绕远一点去买些晚饭。这次和导师的见面让他心里有了一点底气，对未来的计划又明确了一些。他还不知道每天需要实习几个小时，他紧接着就意识到他这么担心是因为他内心在害怕实习跟他的直播时间冲突。看来他是真的想继续直播。今晚要不就恢复正常吧。</p><p> </p><p>他还能收到惦记他的观众发来的信息，又或是还不知道他周五的缺席。Bee告诉他有什么事就跟他说，但除此之外就没再打扰过他。他倒是在周一的时候跟Even聊了一会，明白了什么对他来说需要优先处理。他只是需要攒一攒再次出镜的勇气。他需要重新拥有掌控权。</p><p> </p><p>不再让Alfie出镜的决定是正确的，这样Isak就不用费力同时满足两拨观众。他最后得出的结论是：他不应该公私混淆，尤其是在这条界线变得愈发模糊之后。以前他一直分得很清，他想回到从前。今晚的直播或许可以是个不错的开始。他边上楼梯，边给Alfie发短信。<em>我今晚应该会直播，但是只聊天。</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>你忠实的观众都等着呢。我还得跟客户吃饭:(</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>吃完你知道去哪找我</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>如果你能不让我在干正事的时候想你的几把就更好了</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>难道你以前没这么想过吗？伤心</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>之前想的都是你的屁股，还没做好升级的准备</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak冲手机坏笑，尽管他俩似乎疏远了一点，Alfie还是能被他迷住。自打周日后他就没见过他，两人也没提下次约会是什么时候，但Isak并不介意。他需要一个人好好想想。Isak放下背包，把吃的放在厨房，给手机充了电。还有几个小时就要开播了，他得挑一件T恤。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Misterbee：你是在…放音乐吗？</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：他人呢</p><p>Anonymous：他的鸡巴现在都配音轨了吗</p><p> </p><p>“大家晚上好。”Isak坐进桌前的椅子里。“抱歉。”他暂停了音乐。</p><p> </p><p>Balckberriezzzz：我喜欢这首歌</p><p>Anonymous：你他妈去哪了！！！！！</p><p>TwoIsCompany：hi Hardy</p><p> </p><p>Isak朝镜头挥了挥手。</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：讲真 周五发生了什么</p><p> </p><p>“对不起。我当时的…呃…约会很不顺利，所以之后我就不太想直播。”</p><p> </p><p>Misterbee：不会吧！</p><p>Blackberriezzzz：你是和Bradley分手了吗</p><p> </p><p>“哦，跟他完全没关系。我和Bradley依旧处于…”</p><p> </p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：开放式关系！我还有希望！</p><p> </p><p>Isak顺着她的话说下去。“除非你突然长出来一根鸡巴，bad girl.”</p><p> </p><p>Misterbee：我有 选我选我</p><p>Anonymous：你就是个备胎 BG</p><p>024wolb：等下 我以为你不跟人面基的</p><p> </p><p>“ahhh，大家，我并没有真的想找谁。之前那次完了就完了。”对这个话题Isak感到有点别扭，毕竟Even也在，再加上他知道Even什么都不会说。如果他想找回控制权的话，现在就是他的机会。“总之，这事儿已经过去了。我还是继续按照我之前的习惯来直播吧。今天我的论文申请通过了，所以我得多看看文献。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak看到他刚说完今晚会有多无聊，还不会脱衣服后，就有几个观众退出了房间。这他倒不担心，人少意味着压力也少。</p><p> </p><p>TwoIsCompany：你是整个暑假都得用来写论文，还是可以休息一下？</p><p> </p><p>“我的课很快就会上完，但我找到一份暑期实习。今天它也定下来了。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：我的男人真以事业为重，我硬了</p><p> </p><p>“为了毕业嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：你都看了这么久才意识到人家是个学霸</p><p>Anonymous：你可他妈闭嘴吧 我又没看他戴过眼镜</p><p>Anonymous：我们能看见个屁</p><p> </p><p>Isak缩小了直播的页面，这样另一半屏幕就可以用来看他的论文笔记。他时不时看看评论，有必要就回答一下，其他时间，观众都在看着他上半身在打字。他感觉很舒服，基本保持着同一个姿势，不会突然动一下。他写作业的时候，评论里开始猜起了Bradley。</p><p> </p><p>“呃…我没量过，也没问过。不过大小很合适。”</p><p> </p><p>Misterbee：让他给你做个吊模</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>Misterbee：就是按照他的尺寸做个模具</p><p> </p><p>“我都不知道还能这么玩。”不过这倒是提醒了Isak，他购物清单里还有震动器没买呢。</p><p> </p><p>Misterbee：既然你能买到gv男性的吊模，为什么不能整个你男朋友的？摸不着真的，摸假的也行啊</p><p> </p><p>“哦，他不是我的男朋友。”Isak立即纠正他。然后他赶紧打开了观众列表，翻了起来，他又一次为当着本人的面讨论他们紧张起来，但他没看到Alfie的用户名。“况且，万一你俩分手了呢？你要把他的吊模还回去吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：如果他人够好的话，这就算你俩的分手礼物了。</p><p> </p><p>“我现在开始脑补他把那玩意儿拿回去之后，操起了自己，所以，呃，谢谢你们让我成功分心。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：我可不想上我自己的鸡巴</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：太小了？</p><p>Anonymous：操你妈</p><p>TwoIsCompany：hey hey尺寸也没那么重要，关键是技术。</p><p> </p><p>Isak哼了一声，Even当然站着说话不腰疼，不过他并没有直接回他。至少没用言语表达出来。他打开收信箱，发了一条信息。<em>没想到你居然替金针菇说起了话</em>。他不知道Even有没有在看收信箱，所以他回到了直播间。</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：我真是谢谢你俩了</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：看来你承认了</p><p>Anonymous：我俩不是一个匿名，算了。我们来这都是为了看Hardy的鸡巴的，那玩意儿可不小，所以这个话题就到这吧。</p><p>Blackberriezzzz：脱裤子！！！！</p><p> </p><p>Isak把话题换到一个跟鸡巴没太大关系的方向上。“大家，我觉得你们没有意识到做你自己的吊模得费多大功夫。我看那些评价也不怎么好。”</p><p> </p><p>Misterbee：你真要做啊？！</p><p>Anonymous：有些材料的质量是真不行。</p><p> </p><p>Isak出于好奇点开了几条买家评论，然后被一个网页吸引住了，里面是一步步教你如何选择合适的分子材料来进行倒模。越看越上头。</p><p> </p><p>“看起来…很复杂。而且你还得一直硬着不能碰！”</p><p> </p><p>TwoIsCompany：我肯定你可以想到其他的补偿方法。</p><p> </p><p>Isak试图回忆Alfie在不用自己拿手或嘴碰他的情况下能坚持多久。每次他俩射完，他都会软下去，虽然他很快就能再硬起来，但总归需要一些接触。Isak拿起手机，还是在购物清单上加了一套倒模工具。虽然最后不一定成功，试一试总归很好玩嘛。</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：你现在在搜乳夹吗</p><p>Anonymous：我可以给你推荐一对贼好用的</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得我对乳夹可能不太感冒。我喜欢用牙咬。但，呃，还是算了，我刚在更新我的购物清单。”</p><p> </p><p>Misterbee：ooooooo 你还有清单呢！</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：上面有我吗</p><p> </p><p>“我以为我刚已经和你说得很清楚了，bad girl.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Badgirlbadgirl</strong>
  <strong>打赏了50枚金币</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak大笑。“打赏也没用。”</p><p> </p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：我还可以加价</p><p>TwoIsCompany：我先占住了</p><p>Misterbee：whoa whoa明明我才是第一个</p><p> </p><p>“你们都不在列表上，除非你们是…”Isak举起手机，假装真的在读。“卫生纸，啤酒，或者是Bradley的塑料吊模。”至于其他东西他就不剧透了。</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：等你的倒模工具到了告诉我一声，管它是不是周五</p><p> </p><p>“嗯…我不确定这个能不能在直播的时候干。你们以后估计见不到Bradley了。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：什么！！！！</p><p>Anonymous：他明明那么好</p><p>Cumherebb：我还以为他很喜欢呢</p><p> </p><p>“他是很喜欢，但我们之间有一些别的问题，所以最好还是我一个人来吧。”</p><p> </p><p>Misterbee：周五要变成你的单人秀了吗</p><p> </p><p>“应该是。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：我会怀念他让你呻吟的</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得他还是会这么做…只不过不再你们的面罢了。”</p><p> </p><p>Blackberriezzzz：既然我们都看不到，你这床上的还有什么意义</p><p>Anonymous：你还是应该录下来，万一你以后想卖它们呢。这样我们就可以跳过那些无聊的部分了</p><p>TwoIsCompany：我认识一个很厉害的剪辑师</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“他跟你说了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“谁？”</p><p> </p><p>“Alfie.”Isak尽量让自己的声音听上去没那么紧张。这周他都有在和Alfie发短信，但彼此都没提约会的事，也就是说自从上周末后他俩就没再见面。他想问问Sana有什么高见。</p><p> </p><p>“没注意，记不清了。”她吃完东西，放下叉子，拿起手机，先看了短信，然后是ins。“哦，他周二的时候问我有没有摩洛哥食物的推荐，我给他发了几家餐厅的链接。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak想打探的不是这个。Isak知道Alfie问餐厅是为了和客户吃饭。但这并解释不了他那种不对劲的感觉，也没法解释为什么双方都选择不直接跟彼此沟通。</p><p> </p><p>“说起Alfie…”Sana让Isak看他的手机，Alfie43秒之前刚发了一张照片，里面是他在伸展背部肌肉，背心被抬了起来，露出一点皮肤，他正站在山顶，俯瞰着整座城市。“看起来跟平常一样。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak点头表示同意。他想趁Alfie还在用手机给他发条短信，但又觉得这样未免显得有些猴急。“我自从上周日过后还没看到他，所以才想问你有没有听到什么特别的消息。”</p><p> </p><p>“我俩也不怎么聊天。我当时问过他和你的第一次约会，但他没说太多关于你的事情…也没提别人。”</p><p> </p><p>“别人？！”</p><p> </p><p>“哦。呃…这个…轮不到我来解释。”</p><p> </p><p>“Sana！”</p><p> </p><p>“没！我的意思是，没，我没听说过有别人，但我也没以为你们只跟彼此上床。”</p><p> </p><p>“日。”Isak把鸡蛋饼叠了起来，试图掩饰自己的真实想法，他之前一直以为他俩只会跟彼此上床，现在想来真是蠢得可以，毕竟他之前的关系也不是那么专一，所以他很好奇自己这次怎么就这么想当然。</p><p> </p><p>“说到这了…我知道你一直很安全，但我还是想借此机会提醒你去做检查。”Isak抬起头，给了她一个死亡凝视，Sana不由自主地咽了一下口水。“得得得，那就换个话题。跟我说说你的实习。我没想到你暑假就开始了，我还以为要等到下学期开学呢。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak放松了下来，把Alfie抛在了脑后。“之前是这样。我也以为要秋天才开始，但学校和药店一直有合作，全年都在进行各种项目，这样学生的灵活度会高一点，药店也会得到更稳定的资金，因为实习的位置一直都有，学校也会吸引到更多的交换生。”基本上就是之前导师跟他说的内容。</p><p> </p><p>“听着不错。但你不能选你想去的药店，对吧？因为你其实相当于在顶替之前的空缺。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，这我倒不担心。反正我也不打算换来换去，把所有药店都试个遍。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，你说的对。我只是对他们整个团队保持怀疑。我想知道他们背后的秘密。”Sana眯起眼睛，目光里带着质疑。</p><p> </p><p>Isak乐了。“等我的报告。”</p><p> </p><p>吃完早午饭后，Isak去了健身房。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“但今天才周一？”</p><p> </p><p>Hard2Get：不，我是说<em>上</em>周日，已经超过一周了。</p><p> </p><p>Even听完Isak的解释还是很懵逼。“我的意思是，这不很正常吗？Sonja和我自从那个周五之后就再没上过床。说不定他的工作也很忙。”</p><p> </p><p>Hard2Get：他最近总拿这个当借口。不过，无意冒犯，我以为你俩之间的问题正是出于不再跟彼此上床？</p><p> </p><p>“没事。所以你觉得这是个问题。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak点头，然后才想起来他没开摄像头。尽管开头的两分钟Even一直在说服他把相机打开，Isak还是怕一不小心再出点什么意外。这可不是他的固定直播，谁知道他放松下来会捅出什么篓子。Even就没再劝他。</p><p> </p><p>Hard2Get：至少这意味着什么吧。况且谁能喜欢从之前的没事就操变成只发短信？</p><p> </p><p>“如果你把炮友里的炮字去掉的话…那就意味着你俩只是朋友了。”</p><p> </p><p>Hard2Get：您这句话真是帮我大忙了。</p><p> </p><p>Even耸肩。“我不知道该给你什么建议。我也经历过类似的问题，最佳方案就是找一个gay来3p.”</p><p> </p><p>Hard2Get：结局还皆大欢喜。</p><p> </p><p>Even又耸肩。他的眼神四处乱飘，Isak能看出来他在纠结。要来了，他耐心地等着。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，并没有故意不谈咱俩几乎不复存在的性生活的意思，但是我想给你看个东西。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak打开了他的收信箱，刷新了一下，出现一条新消息，里面是一个视频。</p><p> </p><p>“你在看吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Hard2Get：嗯</p><p> </p><p>是Even手头某个婚礼视频的粗剪，根据标题来看，估计是第六个版本。Isak调高了音量，看起了这段时长为五分钟的爱情故事。</p><p> </p><p>“我真的好想看你现在的表情。”</p><p> </p><p>Hard2Get：鸟悄的</p><p> </p><p>Even大笑，没再说话。他托着腮，等了大约五分钟。“你觉得怎么样。”</p><p> </p><p>Hard2Get：你说的对，我的确请不起你。</p><p> </p><p>Even歪了歪头。“真的？”</p><p> </p><p>Hard2Get：太美了，感觉我就在现场。</p><p> </p><p>Even的笑容极其灿烂，掩盖不住的骄傲。“我知道其实这并不重要，毕竟会看的人只有新娘，有时候再加上新郎。但看到你这我喜欢，我还是很高兴。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak庆幸他没开相机，不然Even就会看到他的反应。他可以藏住脸上的泪水，却没办法压住他的抽噎，他的嗓音肯定也会受影响。打字则非常安全。</p><p> </p><p>Hard2Get：单凭这只视频来看，我就愿意打赌他们永远都不会离婚。</p><p> </p><p>“我也希望他们不会。这对情侣人真的很好。其实我并没有义务一遍又一遍地修改，但我想确保最后的版本会让他们满意至极。”</p><p> </p><p>Hard2Get：我都想象不到他们还有什么要改的。</p><p> </p><p>“大部分的时候都是和人有关。再多加几个奶奶的镜头，或删去某个把事情搞砸了伴娘。要不就是和致辞有关。还有些很奇怪的要求，说一定要把某句话包括在里面。”</p><p> </p><p>Hard2Get：你听过的最俗的话是哪句？</p><p> </p><p>Isak想让他说些有趣的，缓解一下自己突如其来的伤感。他看着Even鼓起嘴，又慢慢把气吐了出来，拿手理了理头发。“太难了。我感觉这周我才听过一句史上最俗的情话，下周就碰见一句比这个俗一百倍的。”</p><p> </p><p>Hard2Get：看来你是去了很多婚礼了。</p><p> </p><p>“最近是婚礼旺季，到九月之前，我每两周就有一场。”</p><p> </p><p>Hard2Get：相当受欢迎啊</p><p> </p><p>Isak又放了一遍视频。</p><p> </p><p>“即使你请得起我，你也得至少提前一年预约。”</p><p> </p><p>Hard2Get：真的？</p><p> </p><p>Even慢慢点头。“除非你想在冬天结婚。通常那会我都会有很多别的项目，所以时不时参加一场婚礼还挺缓解压力的，我会尽力把婚礼塞进我的安排里，不过冬天的光线肯定不会太好。”</p><p> </p><p>他一边说着，Isak看到有一幕是他从花园拍到礼堂，阳光洒过一墙葡藤，将那对新人笼罩在高光之下。</p><p> </p><p>Hard2Get：看来光线就是你最在乎的点了，huh</p><p> </p><p>“哦绝对的。成不成都取决于光线。比如说，我可以拍完你的婚礼，把每一个都记录下来，再选好音乐，你就会得到一只很棒的婚礼视频。但如果在这个基础上再加上绝佳的光线，你就会获得一个爱情故事。”</p><p> </p><p>Hard2Get：就这句了。这就是我听过的最俗的话。</p><p> </p><p>Even翻了个白眼。“这可是我的卖点，哥们儿。尤其是当我想让他们多预约一个小时，或者是得把新郎新娘从亲戚朋友身边拽开，让他们到室外摆姿势的时候。”</p><p> </p><p>Hard2Get：你最好别因此多收我的钱。我可不想为了一个爱情故事多花一笔。</p><p> </p><p>“放心，你有熟人折扣。”</p><p> </p><p>Hard2Get：谢了。我现在就差个未婚夫了。</p><p> </p><p>Even张嘴想说什么，但他最后也没说出口。过了一会，他转开了椅子。等他再朝向镜头时，他的眉毛皱在了一起，嘴也紧抿着。</p><p> </p><p>“收回我刚才的话。我不想拍你的婚礼。我想让你邀请我去参加。”</p><p> </p><p>Hard2Get：哦 真的？</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，给我留个位置。”</p><p> </p><p>Hard2Get：我感觉相当受宠若惊。开头的时候明明还在聊我的情感问题，结果现在已经讨论起我的婚礼了。看来你对我能找到我的真爱充满信心啊。</p><p> </p><p>“再加上我还想看你穿着高级西装，说你的誓词，脑子里想着你沾满精液样子。”</p><p> </p><p>“我可去你的吧！”Isak冲着Even坏笑的脸骂完才意识到他听不到。他用力敲着键盘，因没法直接反击而感到挫败。</p><p> </p><p>Hard2Get：操你妈。不咬请你了。</p><p> </p><p>“什…你在说什么？”Even给逗乐了。</p><p> </p><p>Hard2Get：不邀请你了。你还被炒了。</p><p> </p><p>Even夸张地撅嘴。“反正我也有规矩，不拍朋友的婚礼。即便我没有收到邀请，我也不想把私交变成公事。”</p><p> </p><p>Hard2Get：这就是我为什么不让Bradley再和我一起直播的原因。他本来应该是我的对象，而不是同事。</p><p> </p><p>“结果他现在…什么都不是。”</p><p> </p><p>Hard2Get：日</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>你在躲着我吗？是因为我不让你再跟我直播？</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>工作很忙。今晚你直播完我能过去吗？</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>记得带披萨</em>
</p><p> </p><p>显然Even“直接问他！”的建议很有效，尽管Isak注意到Alfie并没有直接回答他的问题。在确认Alfie不会再发消息后，Isak把手机面朝下放着，做起了拉伸运动。反正接下来的几个小时里他估计都得想Alfie的事了，那还不如趁机干点正事。他从过道的柜子里拿出吸尘器，仔细把每个屋子都吸了个干净。邻居的狗因为噪音叫了起来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 第十一章 23:13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eva和Jonas周五晚上一起过来吃饭，Isak把设备都收了起来，省得被Eva发现。他俩来了没多久，Eva就趁Isak和Jonas喝第一罐啤酒的时候把他的房间‘检查’了个遍。</p><p> </p><p>“所以你找到什么了？”</p><p> </p><p>“你还是又gay又无聊。”</p><p> </p><p>“你想在我的柜子里待多久随你，我是不打算再回去了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我就是高兴我没发现点别的什么。”Eva走到沙发后面，俯下身亲了一口Isak的头发，然后走到厨房里做起了饭。</p><p> </p><p>“她为什么老这么干？”Isak举起啤酒罐，正打算喝，才发现里面已经空了。</p><p> </p><p>“她有次翻出了我的黄片，所以就立志翻出所有人的黄片。”</p><p> </p><p>“你还用杂志呢？人们居然还在<em>印</em>杂志？”</p><p> </p><p>“不知道，这可都是古董了，稀罕着呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“她有让你把它们都扔了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“那倒没有，她让我告诉她我最喜欢哪一页。”</p><p> </p><p>“我的个妈，可千万别让她找见我的。”Isak把第二个手机藏在了门口的Nike鞋里，左脚那只。如果有人不小心发现了，他也编好了靠谱的说法，摄像机好解释，笔记本电脑才是真正的不定时炸弹。</p><p> </p><p>“只要你多发点你的约会对象，她的好奇心就会处于可控范围之内。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak皱了下脸。“我去看看Eva需不需要帮忙。再来一罐？”他站起身，用空罐子碰了一下Jonas的。</p><p> </p><p>“来者不拒。”Jonas打了个嗝。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Isak成功在开播的前一刻把Jonas和Eva赶出了门。他匆忙把相机立在床脚，都没时间看第二个手机里的消息。虽然这周过得都不太对劲，不过没关系，今晚的直播应该比较轻松，反正他是没什么心情推广自己。</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：球球了今晚一定要脱衣服</p><p>Anonymous：我不想再看你学习一个小时了</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：嗯 这周三你都没怎么说话就很奇怪</p><p> </p><p>“大家晚上好。我下周有考试，所以我之前是真的得学习，但今晚我给你们准备了一个故事。”Isak开始脱衣服。</p><p> </p><p>Misterbee：我就喜欢别人光着讲故事</p><p>Xxnineinchesxx：还有这等好事</p><p>Misterbee：你眼前不就是？</p><p> </p><p>他把T恤扔在地上，站起身解开腰带，把裤子脱到膝盖后一脚踹开了它，他穿着深蓝色的内裤回到了床上。“所以…周一的时候，因为下播后Bradley会过来，你们也看到了我当时有多紧张。也不是紧张吧，就是…焦虑？我跟他有一阵子没见面了，我就…什么事儿很担心。一旦你开始担心后，你就会质疑自己，不停地读你发的短信，想你是不是说错了话，照镜子的时候也觉得没之前那么有魅力了，要不就是纠结对方是不是找到了更好的人。</p><p> </p><p>“当他进门的时候，他看起来很累。他是下了班直接过来的，还带了披萨，跟我道歉说没时间跟我见面，就…很贴心。见到他之后我就没那么焦虑了，也没有再想那些有的没的。我每次见到你们也是这种感觉，知道我在被人需要着。”</p><p> </p><p>评论里没人说话了。大家都在，只是静静地听着他。</p><p> </p><p>“所以我们吃了晚饭，聊了会天，话题都比较轻松。就，你们知道有时候你能看出来对方心不在焉？谈话全程也非常浮于表面，他是有在专心听我说，但同时他的心思也在…别的事情上面。”Isak的手从腿滑到胯下。“他要工作，每天都很忙，他之前跟我解释过，他们为了赶季度的指标都快忙疯了。他知道我在干什么，所以我在努力地去理解他，但他似乎没有解释得很清楚，因为，他，就这么说吧，他披萨吃到一半就完全不吃了，只是盯着我看。感觉就是饿就饿吧，管逑披萨呢。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak站起身走出了镜头，但他嘴上并没有停。“我都想让你们看看他的表情了。他之前也露出过这种神情，我在这间卧室见过很多次，所以如果你们看不见他的脸的话，可能会不太好理解。”他从抽屉里拿出润滑剂，趁弯腰的时候脱掉了内裤，光着回到了镜头前。“总之，我俩最后几乎说不下去了，我把我的披萨吃完了，然后砰的一声，他把我推在了冰箱上。”Isak啪地一声打开了盖子，往手上挤了一些润滑剂。他挫着手，让手心的温度高一点。“披萨掉到了地上，除了我嘴里的那口，Bradley用舌头帮我咽了下去。其实我看他的表情就应该预料到的，但可能是我也把重点放在了别的地方上吧。不过如果说我之前担心自己不再被人需要，那一刻，我的疑虑都被打消掉了。这种需要在我的嘴里，顶着我的裤子，满屋子都是。”Isak终于握上了他的鸡巴，慢条斯理地撸了起来。光是想到Alfie那天晚上饥渴到披萨都来不及吃完，他就已经欲火焚身了。他摸着自己，血液向下涌去，鸡巴顶在他的胃上。“所以我们靠着冰箱亲热了一会，手也摸来摸去，隔着裤子磨蹭彼此。他把我俩的鸡巴并在一起，哪怕是隔着布料，就像是他在用他的鸡巴帮我自慰。我的意思是，他的确这么做的。他上上下下顶着我…”Isak捏了捏他的龟头，停了一下。然后他以Alfie常用的频率撸了起来，只比他吐在Alfie脖子上的呼吸节奏慢一点点。“然后…就这么说吧…当你在你裤子里射出来的时候，你是很难站住的。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Misterbee</strong>
  <strong>打赏了100枚金币</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“这倒算不上是新纪录，我以前还有过更快的。如果箭在弦上，那就不得不发。但这次可是光靠磨蹭就让我射了出来。我浑身上下都…抖个不停，像是我的身体还没反应过来刚发生了什么，然后Bradley轻轻碰了一下我的肩膀…他都没干别的，我就滑到了地上。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak把左手在床单上蹭了一下，坐回了床上。他分开腿，手抚过鸡巴，向下探去，玩起了蛋蛋。他看着他的勃起在镜头前跳动着，看着他通红的胸口，如此蓄势待发，怒火中烧。</p><p> </p><p>“然后他掏出了他的鸡巴，hhhhhhnnnnn。”想到这他发出一声呻吟，Alfie当时已经又大又挺。他停了下来，单纯地摸着自己，撞着他的手，感受着快感的积累。他闭上眼，向后仰头，下意识露出一个微笑。“就像是我都不用想，我的嘴就知道它想要什么，”Isak说，将自己逼到了高潮的边缘。</p><p> </p><p>一分钟后，他嘶了一声，停了下来，“你们不知道我长什么样，但我相信你们肯定有大致的概念，然后你们可以想象到Alfie的精液：我的头发沾到了一点，剩下的从我的嘴边流下，流过我的下巴。我的裤子上是我的精液，衣服上是他的。”Isak试探性地捏了一下，看看会不会——‘ahh.’太快了。</p><p> </p><p>“我得换衣服，或者是脱衣服，总之，得在它干之前。他帮我站了起来，我回到这，回到卧室里，脱了衣服，他进来的时候也脱了衣服。他从卫生间拿了一条毛巾，沾了点水，帮我擦干净了。贴心。他全程都很贴心。我们爬到了床上。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak说着转过身，看着他们周一晚上躺着的位置。他们慢慢蹭过床单，瘫在了上面。Alfie伏在Isak身上，亲着他还湿着的地方：他的脖子，肋骨的凹陷，人鱼线。Isak转回到镜头前，开始了一次豪华的，大力的撸动。</p><p> </p><p>“这次他慢了下来，亲了我大概有半个小时。他又亲又嘬，时不时还咬一口我，没有用力，事实上还让我放松了下来。我记得我当时还在想，如果我一直闭着眼的话，我都能睡着了。或许我真睡着了？因为我当时突然抽了一下，就是那种你以为自己在往下掉，然后突然惊醒的感觉。但我没有在往下掉…而是因为我害怕了，我以为我还开着相机。”Isak握紧，最后狠撸了一把，润滑剂发出一声很大的咕叽，这个动作也释放了一些他的压力，感觉很好。他又从底部开始，往上撸着，咕地一声松开。先撸，再松手。他包住了他的龟头，慢慢围着它打着圈，前列腺液涂满了整个手心。</p><p> </p><p>“我当时没多想。Bradley见我动了一下，就换了个姿势，还没等我反应过来，他就架起了我的腿，舔起了我的菊花。就这样我都没多想，任由他舔着。说实话我真应该给他鼓鼓掌，因为他又舔了半个小时，直接把我舔进了周二。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak的速度稳定下来。“话说，我是强烈推荐，虽说我没有观察得很仔细，但我很确定他最后连润滑剂都省了。当他跪起来的时候，他就…unnghh.”他咬住了嘴。“直接插了进来，把我填得满满的。上一秒还是舌头，下一秒就是鸡巴，我的屁股都惊了。”</p><p> </p><p>停顿。“我都没注意到他什么时候戴上的套子…看来我可能真睡着了，但绝对是在他给我舔菊之前发生的。我真没夸张，一秒就换了作案工具，他进来就没再出去过。他肯定是一边用牙齿让我分心，一边套上的，这手不去表演魔术真他妈屈才了。必须给他加分啊。”尽管他对Alfie的感觉并不好（除了他现在在靠Alfie为了观众自慰外），他不得不感谢他的安全意识。</p><p> </p><p>“所以，他插了进来。严丝合缝，巴啦巴拉巴拉。但是…你们知道当你上床的时候，你就不想显得很单调，你会各种试？倒不是说做实验吧，就是操得时候，一会快点，一会慢点，再换角度什么。你得试怎么操才会爽，然后是更爽，最后则是把最爽延长一点，还不能太过，不然就太快了。你可以多享受一会，因为你知道之后等着你的是高潮（because you know the greatness will come. Come既有到达，也有射精的意思）。”Isak为自己的双关哼了一声，摇了摇头。“不过呢，”他重新握住了。“这次并不是这样的。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak的鸡巴在手里热得发烫，跳动着。他知道现在该干什么了，他也不想再墨迹了，故事都快讲完了。“他找到了我的g点。他每次都能找得贼准。他找到了那点，找到了合适的深度，分开我的腿，就…开始了。他没有加速，就是平稳的，一直一个速度，没有变换角度，没有意外之喜。直到他…喘不上气…也没停。”Isak模仿着Alfie撞着自己，直到他的呼气变成了呜咽，渴望着释放。他费劲地说话，反正马上就要到结局了。“他的上身僵在那，一动不动，他的鸡巴则在做着机械的活塞运动…一进一出，一进一出。我受不了了，太爽了。我感觉耳边嗡嗡作响，氧气都消失了，只剩下这种…单纯的…冲撞。”Isak的眼睛已经对不上焦了，胸口大幅地起伏着。“我没办法告诉他我要射了因——…我要…我…我要射了，我要…ahhhhhhhhh.”</p><p> </p><p>Isak紧紧闭着双眼，膝盖不受控制抬起，手上没停，延迟着快感。高潮让他想蜷起来，但他知道他不能这么做。他强迫自己集中起注意力，挤出了最后几滴精液。愉悦席卷了他身体里的每个毛孔，他呻吟着，他另一只空着的手摸了上去，触到了堆在他腹部的那一小滩精液。他将它们抹在了胸前，看着它们反射着镜头的光，他看了看屏幕里的那瘫液体。</p><p> </p><p>他看了一眼评论，全是打赏，没人说话。</p><p> </p><p>“从头到尾，都很爽。然后我们就分手了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak又擦了一把手，靠上前去，关了房间。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>他不想跟任何人谈这个事，尤其是Sana。这周他都在想这个事，在脑子里翻来覆去研究，周五过完后他依旧很懵逼，伤心，生气。周六早上醒来也没好到哪去。Sana看出来他不对劲，一直用死亡直视盯着他，最后Isak实在扛不住了。“你跟我说实话，Isak。到底发生了什么？我知道你很爱Emir，但也没爱到这顿饭就跟我谈他学前班要去哪上。你有什么事情瞒着我。”</p><p> </p><p>“你最近跟Alfie说过话吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“没，上次听说他还是你跟我说的呢，你俩周一不是一起吃了顿晚饭？”</p><p> </p><p>“okay，这个嘛，对。然后我俩就分手了。”</p><p> </p><p>Sana一如既往地稳住了她的高冷人设，她沉默了一会，展开调查。“对此你感觉难过吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak正打算说难过，嘴都张开了，最后还是改了主意，“不知道。”</p><p> </p><p>“是他跟你分的手还是反过来？”</p><p> </p><p>“他跟我分的手。所以他才带着披萨过来，然后就是‘我觉得我们还是分开吧。’”Isak省略了中间那场又爽又挫败的上床。</p><p> </p><p>“他说为什么了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“他觉得我们的生活方式不太搭。”他又一次省略掉一些很重要的细节，但现在绝不是公开他那项课余爱好的时机。幸好Sana接受了他简短的解释，没强求别的。</p><p> </p><p>“你同意他的看法吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak小小地耸肩。“他说得也不无道理。”</p><p> </p><p>“你想做出改动，让你俩的生活方式更搭一点吗？归根结底，这段关系值得你为之付出改变吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑了，显然Sana在脑子里很谨慎地措辞了如何问这两个问题。只要事情还有挽救的余地，她就不会说那些唧唧歪歪的废话。他倒是可以说实话，毕竟过去几天他也一直在纠结这个问题。“现在不想，对。我…我喜欢我在干的事，我喜欢现在这个自己。”他把盘子里的剩菜推到了一边。“我不想放弃任何东西。”</p><p> </p><p>“很明显他也不想，看样子分手对你俩都有好处。”</p><p> </p><p>“或许吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“不过你还在纠结。”</p><p> </p><p>“我只是…我之前一直以为我们想的…都一样呢。比如说我俩都没有太当真，也没有把对方逼太紧，也没出现过什么矛盾。”Isak紧张地挠了挠头。“所以当我发现有些东西是我想要而他不想要的，就不太好受。说不定人家从开始就不想要呢，但我对他从头到尾都实话实说，所以我才不喜欢他有事瞒着我。”他长出一口气，尽量在不暴露自己的前提下把事情说明白。</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉，我也不知道他怎么想的。不过你现在算是悬崖勒马，好歹为时不晚。”</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得我俩最后也成不了。我是说，要成也行啊。他人很好，我俩又玩的在一起，不过现在看来，他从开头就对我很疏远。”</p><p> </p><p>“你跟<em>他</em>谈过吗？他知道你的想法吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“应该不知道。他就简短地发表了一下讲话，我…点了个头？就同意了，不知道，当时已经很晚了，他还要回家，第二天还要上班。除了你我谁都没说过，你是唯一认识他的人。”</p><p> </p><p>“有事找我就行了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak露出一个坏笑，点点头。“谢您了。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以呢，我建议你把告诉我的话告诉他。你都纠结一周了，再这么下去什么时候是个头，你得给自己一个交代。他有他的道理，你也有你的。而且，我到不是为了他着想，但你得把这事儿跟他说明白了，省得他以后去祸害别人。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak还真打算考虑一下。严格意义上来说，他们的分手相当和平，他二话没说就答应了，说实话他也不知道事情会不会比现在更糟。说不定如果的确有人做出了妥协，让他俩的生活节奏更搭一点，更和谐一点，他俩或许还会再发展发展。当然这都是走一步算一步。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢你的帮忙，Sana。”</p><p> </p><p>“先别急着谢，我要继续给你找老公了。”</p><p> </p><p>“哈！呃…不用这么急吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“还用你说，这种人生大事我从来都不急。现在我的数据库又丰富了一些，我的评估结果也会更准确。”服务生过来清理了他们的盘子。Sana喝起了她的茶。“除了不说实话，不信任你，沟通不当以外，他别的地方怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>“你是说我想不想再找一个身材超级好，打扮贼时髦，性欲，呃，也非常健康的人？”</p><p> </p><p>“对。我需要知道我下次翻别人ins的时候，是否得降低爬山自拍，品牌鸡尾酒会照片的比率。”</p><p> </p><p>“你之前还算百分比？”</p><p> </p><p>“没，之前的标准包括面部及整体毛发打理技能，目测身高及事业潜力，年龄要算进来吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak大笑。“感觉我在填什么约会表格。”</p><p> </p><p>Sana啧啧咂嘴。“虽然我的体系现在还不太成熟，但老娘的目标可是要打败大数据统计法的。”</p><p> </p><p>“那最大就卡到35吧，还是不能是学校里的人，ins的自拍只能占50%，其中跟锻炼相关的内容占10%。你负责算数，我负责买单。”</p><p> </p><p>Sana把这些都记在手机的备忘录里。Isak掏出钱包，朝服务生挥手示意埋单。</p><p> </p><p>“嗨！有人已经帮您买单了。您想再来一杯咖啡吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“坐在您身后的男士为您买了单。他说为了感谢您的表演。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak猛地扭过身子，膝盖重重地磕在桌腿上，桌上的杯子齐齐一震。Sana赶紧扶住它们。现在他身后已经没人了，两张桌子都是空着的，门外只有汽车飞驰而过。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了？”Sana不知道Isak为什么受这么大刺激。</p><p> </p><p>“您的单已经…”</p><p> </p><p>“他留名字了吗？你知道他是谁吗？”Isak站了起来。</p><p> </p><p>服务生摇头。“我之前没见过他，但我今天是替别人的班。”</p><p> </p><p>“你再跟我说一遍他具体怎么说的？”</p><p> </p><p>“我当时在柜台后面，他走过来说要替你买单。他指了指你，说‘感谢你的表演’。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak跑了。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>他回到家，手机开机仿佛用了一年那么久，他在屋子里踱来踱去，把手机攥得死紧。等屏幕亮了以后，他没管别的提示，直接打开snapchat，翻到了NY152. 几分钟前他发来一张照片，看样子是俯拍的：Even拿着一束花，穿着皮鞋。Isak在它消失前截了一张屏，读了下面那句话。<em>马上要去看演出，希望你的早午餐吃得开心！周一见。</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 第十二章 15:50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isak等不到16点了，他等不急收信箱里出现新消息。他打开自己的房间，把链接发了过去，然后坐在桌子前又等了十分钟。</p><p> </p><p>他还是很生气，但这回跟Alfie一点关系都没有。他现在最不在乎的就是Alfie了。他现在满脑子都是Even：Even坐在他身后，Even发现了他，Even可能还一直在<em>听他说话</em>，Even还他妈替他付了钱，Even接着就消失了两天。Isak打开相机，看着他在屏幕里的样子。Even已经<em>见过</em>他了。又一次。那张脸。Isak顶着那张背叛了自己的脸。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TwoIsCompany</strong>
  <strong>进入了房间</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>输入框自动移到了下面，两个屏幕一左一右。Even看到Isak的脸惊了一下，但他很快就调整好，露出一个微笑。</p><p> </p><p>“操。你。妈。”</p><p> </p><p>他的笑容消失了。“什——”</p><p> </p><p>“操。你。妈。”Isak已经气到不知道还能说什么了。只有这句简单的，“操你妈。”房间里死一般的寂静。</p><p> </p><p>Even又等了一会，小声说，“我能看见你的脸。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道，问题是我还遮个屁，都怪你周六干的好事。”</p><p> </p><p>“我的天。”Even低头捂住了脸，但很快又抬起来。“对不起Isak，我完全是出于好意，我不是故意…我没想让你暴露的。”</p><p> </p><p>Even似乎意识到他做了什么，看上去深受打击。他软在了椅子里，不说话了。</p><p> </p><p>Isak叹气。“我这边目前问题不大。Sana一直在给我发短信，谁让我当着人家的面就跑了。我不知道该怎么和她解释，不过最糟也就这样了，至少你还没过来跟我俩打招呼。”</p><p> </p><p>“我差点就这么做了，好几次我都想转过身，拍你的肩。”</p><p> </p><p>“我可求你千万别。永远都别这么做…如果你见到我，就装作不认识我。你总去那家餐厅吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“没有，周六是我第一次，我当时得在上火车之前吃点东西。我不会再去那了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak小声骂了一句。他不想让他的网络生活和现实生活重叠，但他也不想这样。“你不用这样，去哪吃饭是你的自由。”</p><p> </p><p>“你总去他家吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“每周六我都会和Sana在那吃早午餐。”</p><p> </p><p>“那挺好，他家的食物很好吃。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak盯着Even看了一分钟，他依旧一副没精打采的样子，低头看着键盘。Isak感觉他的怒火化成了别的东西。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢你替我的付了钱。别的不说，至少这点很…贴心。”</p><p> </p><p>Even终于抬起了头。“我只是想让你开心而已。我从来没见你笑过。”</p><p> </p><p>“你能见过就有鬼了，我都没想到你居然还能认出我来。”</p><p> </p><p>“我是根据你的笑声认出来的。我就感觉很耳熟，但就是…对不上号，所以我一直不敢确认，直到我要走了，才趁着付钱的时候瞥了你一眼。我不知道如果我再待一会，或者是你认出我来会发生什么。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak也没想过。这是一片全新的领域，之前只是单纯的无知，行走在城市里，不用担心被人认出来，但自从他在屏幕里见过Even后，他就深刻地意识到，如果他在街上碰到Even，他是做不到视若无睹的。“看来只能…走一步算一步了。”</p><p> </p><p>Even看着Isak摆弄着桌上的手机。“我们也可以不用这样。我不想让你感觉这么有束缚感。你不应该为自己的所作所为困住。我们之前从来没撞见过，以后估计也不会。我们又没有为了避开彼此而<em>改变</em>自己的生活。我们就…在屏幕上见罢了。”Even指了指他的相机，Isak因为他的动作下意识偏过头，他笑了出来。</p><p> </p><p>“我只需要知道一件事。”然后Isak就不会再追究下去。</p><p> </p><p>“随你问。”</p><p> </p><p>“你平时去哪家药店？”</p><p> </p><p>Even仰头大笑。“ohhhhh我也得保守秘密。上帝保佑可千万别让我出现在你的柜台前。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak随意地耸肩。Even说得对，他们的确不太可能在路上撞见彼此。他不用这么草木皆兵。他注意到自己很快就放松了下来。上一周他都很愤怒，而现在仅仅是聊了几分钟后，仅仅是见到Even，那些糟心事儿就都没那么重要了。</p><p> </p><p>“话说…我不是故意要偷听的，但我的确听见你在说分手的事。总之比你在直播的时候说的要多。我们能聊聊吗？聊…Alfie？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak都忘了这事儿了。Even也知道Alfie是谁了，但他感觉他不用让Even替他保密，因为在他说Alfie的名字时，他专门放低了声音。他在请求许可。</p><p> </p><p>“行。他叫Alfie，然后…我不知道。你估计都听得差不多了，他让我有多沮丧。当时是Sana介绍我俩认识的，但他们的关系并不近。事情总会…慢慢过去的。”</p><p> </p><p>“但Sana说你得和他谈。”</p><p> </p><p>“哥，你还<em>真在听</em>啊，huh？”Isak坏笑。</p><p> </p><p>“谁让你俩聊的内容听上去很有趣。我一直都很关注你俩的动向。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，得。反正我俩现在也分了，所以。”</p><p> </p><p>“他为什么不再坚持下去了？”</p><p> </p><p>“因为这个。”Isak比了比镜头和屏幕。</p><p> </p><p>“我以为他没问题的。难道你…如果他都和你一起出镜了，我觉得这就够不成威胁。”</p><p> </p><p>“真让他这么干，反倒没什么事，或者说，我俩一起上镜是闹着玩，也就…顶多如此了。但要让他往长远了想，或者是一想到将来需要长期和我一起出镜，他可能就觉得…不太合适。”</p><p> </p><p>Even厌恶地皱起脸。“所以让他在镜头前跟你上床没事，但他不能接受和直播扯上关系。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，这可能是部分原因吧。要我说，估计和直播比起来，问题更出在我身上？如果我放弃直播？不知道这样会不会让他想留下来，或者是和我更亲密一点，正式确定我俩的关系。不知道这样做会不会有效果，可能就是<em>我</em>不适合他吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“凭什么，感觉他倒是拍拍屁股走人了，把错都推在你身上。”</p><p> </p><p>“mmm.不管我直不直播，我俩估计都没有未来。”Isak叹气，不想再揣测Alfie的动机了。不管答案是什么，他都不在乎。“说实话我还挺高兴他现在就提分手了，至少他没有把事情拖到不可挽回的地步，我对他的期望也没高过头。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，这倒是。Sana已经开始给你物色新人了。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，幸好她没有感觉到冒犯，毕竟是她介绍给我的。”</p><p> </p><p>“说不定你需要换一个媒人！”即便是隔着屏幕，Isak依旧能看见Even眼里的小星星，估计又在打什么坏主意。</p><p> </p><p>“天…”Isak翻了个白眼。“我<em>需要</em>缓缓。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，肯定的，那就等你考完试吧。”Even拿起手机，翻找起来，Sana每次一有什么馊主意就开始翻手机。Isak注意到了他的手机壳。</p><p> </p><p>“彩虹？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？”Even愣了一秒才反应过来Isak在说什么。“哦，对。我最喜欢的照片之一。Sonja把它做成了手机壳。”他放下手机，摸上键盘。“大概是…两年前？有对新人的婚礼上一直在下雨，他们本来想在户外举行，结果一帮人只能缩在室内。他们本来都打算放弃了，结果雨慢慢变小，我注意到出现了这个彩虹，就赶紧跑到外面，拍下了这张漂亮的全景，然后又拉过摄影师和那对新人，确保给他们单独照好了相。”Even发过来一个链接。“它在快结尾的时候。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak点开链接，认出了这首歌。上周他翻Even的频道时已经看过这支视频了。事实上，他把每个视频都看了，但他清晰地记着自己当时多么喜欢那个彩虹。放视频的时候，他试图装出一副惊讶的样子，或者是他第一次看它时应有的反应。</p><p> </p><p>“后来我倒是越拍越好了，从那个婚礼之后我就很努力在找自己的风格，不过有些事可遇不可求嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>他的拍摄依旧是史诗级的，和背景音乐非常配。Even先是拍了一大段天空，追着乌云背后的太阳，然后转了180度，抓住了那片色彩大爆发。镜头回到地面，新郎领着新娘走到门外，扫过那片本应见证他们婚礼的草地上，停在了新娘身上，然后转而拍太阳，仿佛在向它炫耀她有多美，最后她回到镜头里，踮起脚和新郎在虹弧下接吻。细雨打在她的裙摆上，如群星般闪烁。Even觉得他好像听见Isak发出了‘awwww’的一声，他仔细观察着Isak的表情。这次，Isak成功控制住了自己。</p><p> </p><p>“太美了。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢，Sonja知道我有多爱这张照片，能捕捉到它真的靠命。她差点就把它印在了我的名片背后。比如现在，你自然而然就会问起我的工作。”</p><p> </p><p>“她怎么样了？”</p><p> </p><p>“挺好的。”</p><p> </p><p>“你俩的关系改善了还是…”</p><p> </p><p>“算不上，感觉像是回到了我们认识你之前的状态。我真的不想用‘正常’这个词，但…我俩的确算是回归正常了。”</p><p> </p><p>“这是你想要的吗？”Isak感觉自己是Sana上身。他想报答一下，毕竟Even对他很好，感情的事总是旁观者清。</p><p> </p><p>“不是，我不想再这样继续下去了，但我并不知道我<em>想要</em>什么？或者是我该怎么得到它？我不知道。我不知道渴求一件事物是什么感觉。又或是我知道，只是我觉得我没有渴求的资格。”Even的身体又蔫了下去。</p><p> </p><p>Isak想了一会，看着Even沉浸在自己的思考里，咬住了嘴。他想直接说，“跟她分手啊！”，但他觉得这不过是自己下意识的感应罢了。现在他单身了，所以他也想拉别人下水。Isak并不知道他们的感情如何，他俩到底想要什么。他自己和别人维持了一个月的一夜情并不能和Sonja和Even的长期同居关系相提并论。“我打算把东西都记下来，说不定会有助于理清思路。”Isak拽出他的笔记本，从三脚架旁的笔筒里拿出一根笔。Even闻言坐直了身体，他靠近了镜头，想看Isak在写什么。</p><p> </p><p>“就从我和你聊的那几次天来看，你很满意你的工作，你热爱这份事业，它既有挑战性，薪水也不错，对吗？这点你应该坚持得住。”</p><p> </p><p>Even点头。“这份工作真的很棒，有时候我都担心我喜欢过了头。”</p><p> </p><p>“那倒没关系，反正重点也不在这。公寓呢？你喜欢你住的地方吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“公寓也很棒，有时候我都但心我喜欢过了头。”Even坏笑了一下，逗乐了Isak。“没，认真的，当我真想到，呃，要和Sonja分手的时候，我的第一个想法就是这套公寓归谁。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak没写多少东西，但他把Sonja和公寓连在了一起。“你们的钱是五五分的吗？就不是它本来是你的，Sonja是后搬进来的？”</p><p> </p><p>“没，它是我俩一起发现的，平摊了房租。”</p><p> </p><p>“但她不总在这住？”</p><p> </p><p>“肯定没我住的久。她会带外卖回家，我俩坐在电视机前吃完，上床，起床，她去工作，见朋友，总之不在家。这也是她的公寓，她需要回来的时候就回来。我待得更久是因为我还在这办公，我的社交也在这。”他比划了下屏幕，Even所谓的见朋友是指登录网站看Isak。</p><p> </p><p>“听起来如果她搬出去的话，事情会容易一点，毕竟归根结底，你比她更需要。”Isak没等Even的确认就把它记了下来。</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得…如果她不住在这的话，感觉会很奇怪。我知道我刚说她不是总在家，但这依旧，依旧意味着我们还在一起。我不知道我能不能承受一个人住在这。”</p><p> </p><p>“这个嘛，鉴于你俩还在一起，现在倒不用担心这个。”Isak能感觉到Even在焦虑，他并不喜欢现在这个假设的走向。“说到这我就不得不问，你为什么还要和她在一起？你在之前的某一刻渴求过她，现在你还这么想吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Even什么都没说，Isak开始讲故事，等着他来纠正自己。“你俩当时都在上高中。你觉得她很好看，她觉得你很帅。你们俩约了几次，感觉幸运，骄傲，又激动。”Even露出一个小小的微笑，Isak隐约听见了笑声，不知道是因为他猜对了还是猜错了。“高中谈恋爱是很有意思，然后你俩的关系变得很舒服，轻松，你们庆幸至少还拥有彼此。等毕业的时候，你意识到你爱上她了，所以你需要让这段关系更进一步，你不想失去这段感情。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak想等他给自己一个信号，指引一下方向，但Even只是摇头，笑得更开心了。“我都不知道这个故事还重不重要了，不过我倒是很想听你讲。”</p><p> </p><p>“我再讲下去估计就不是HE了。”</p><p> </p><p>“那也没事，不是每个人都能得到HE。”</p><p> </p><p>“别这么说，”Isak指责他。</p><p> </p><p>“这是真的。”</p><p> </p><p>“在你证明它之前，一切都不是真的。”</p><p> </p><p>“我专门列了个表，纪录我拍过的离婚夫妇，你想看吗，这就是证据。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak翻了个白眼。“随便你。至少他们HE过一阵子。”</p><p> </p><p>Even大笑。“说不定我们只能得到这么多：一段短暂的HE。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak又写下来几件事，现在他知道了Even喜欢什么，他或许可以凭此推断出Even想要什么。虽然这些都跟Sonja没关系，但她的作用也不可或缺。“Sonja就是你的HE, 至少有过那么一阵子。”</p><p> </p><p>Even表示同意。</p><p> </p><p>“你觉得…你还希望她就是你的命中注定吗？你们会回到<em>之前</em>那种正常的关系？”</p><p> </p><p>“不知道，估计悬。因为就算我们回去了，那现在的情况要怎么解释？我们都不想承认现在的糟糕，这都是我们的咎由自取。我俩对此心知肚明，但谁都不说。至少我不能跟她这么说。那样听起来就像我在…指责她。不把这趟浑水趟过去怎么能回到曾经的HE呢。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak夸张地写下了‘趟浑水’这三个字，慢慢朝Even比着口型。</p><p> </p><p>“那这就是我的待办列表了？”</p><p> </p><p>“更像是我的愿望清单。”</p><p> </p><p>“里面包括你那位35岁以下，锻炼自拍不能超过5%的未来约会对象吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“oi 你咋这么能逼逼！”</p><p> </p><p>Even咯咯笑了一阵子后平静了下来。“我不得不承认，听完之后我发现给你找对象是挺难的。我最近倒是不用考虑这些，但看你找得这么费劲，还得和Sana规划来规划去，的确太惨了，我就更没希望了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你可闭嘴吧。你还不好找，我就不信有你那根擎天柱还怕找不见上床的对象。”</p><p> </p><p>Even害羞地转把椅子转出了镜头。Isak听见他说。“我都忘过咱们还干过这档子事了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你逗我呢？不然你觉得我是怎么沦落到今天这地步的？要说怪谁，这事儿都怪你的鸡巴。”</p><p> </p><p>Even滑回屏幕里。“呃，要不是因为<em>你的</em>鸡巴，咱俩都不会在这，想怪我，门都没有。”</p><p> </p><p>他们盯着彼此，直到Isak先移开视线。“得。”他笑着投降。“那咱互怪完这事儿就算过去了。两根鸡巴都罪责难逃。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak拿起笔写了下来。<em>双方。双方都得放手。</em></p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>后来的直播Even没怎么评论。他让Isak知道他有在看，但没跟着观众问问题。反正Isak说的内容他基本都知道了，不论是从周一下午的见面还是这周两人发的snapchat里。尽管Isak想和Even划清界限，将Even固定在他的数码世界里，但他一直都在想Even。上课想，逛超市想，和Jonas见面想，无时无刻不在想他应该发给Even哪张图片，共享哪个位置，一边等着Even分享他的生活。</p><p> </p><p>Isak不再像之前感觉那么受制，就像他对Alfie知道自己在直播也不那么在意了。他依旧守着自己的规矩，不在现实生活里和Even见面，但Even在他的两个世界里都成为了一种舒服的存在。这让他如释重负，现在他终于可以有个人，可以和他分享他<em>全部的</em>生活了，他不用再藏着掖着，小心措辞。之前的害怕都变成了自由的曙光，释放的渠道。</p><p> </p><p>他开始期待周一。周末Even总要工作，所以这两天在他看来就变得格外漫长。周五他可以脱光了，但周一他可以和Even在一起。他的生活变成了跷跷板，从一端换到另一端。他在中间，希望能从屏幕里多了解一点他的那位朋友。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 第十三章 23:11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>周五上午Isak去了药店。他不需要做什么，就是想去看看，在实习之前先熟悉一下环境。他考完试的第二天就要开始实习，下周的时间就都得用来复习，所以他想趁着今天上午还有时间先来一趟药店探探路。</p><p> </p><p>他转了几圈，随意地看了看。柜台后面站着一个年轻女子，正在往电脑里面输处方单。往里有一位年长一点的男人在数药片。他的黑发剃得很短，在他抬头后，Isak发现他长着一副东亚人的面孔。现在这个距离还有点远，看不清他胸前带着的名牌上写着什么，但他转眼就看到了墙上的牌子：看来那位很有可能就是这家店的主药剂师，Tom，也是他实习的负责人。Isak在他被发现之前离开了店里。</p><p> </p><p>Even给他发了一张电影院里的照片，里面是一袋爆米花，背景是模糊的屏幕。Isak回了他。</p><p> </p><p>-你终于出门了！</p><p>-等你的直播等得太无聊 只好去看别人</p><p>-你给他们打赏了多少金币？</p><p> </p><p>等Isak到班里Even才回他。</p><p> </p><p>-很多，应该攒着都给你的</p><p>-你当朋友很好 但当顾客更绝</p><p> </p><p>Isak和Eva和Jonas吃了晚饭，把Alfie的事告诉了他俩。Eva很伤心，Jonas倒是在他背上猛地一拍，对他的未来相当有信心。“暑假就应该单身。”Eva瞥了他一眼，他赶紧加上一句。“除非你的女朋友是世界上最棒的Eva Kviig Mohn.”Eva对他的求生欲表示满意，亲了他一口，大家继续吃了起来，默契地没再提Alfie的事。等Isak走在回家路上时，他已经想好了今晚的直播要干什么了。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“Hi bee. Hi New York. Bad Girl. 看来今天晚上也有很多匿名观众。”Isak看着观众列表里的人越来越多，心里对于人数有了点谱，他确定Alfie不在里面。自从上周后他就没再听过Alfie的消息，他希望这种状态能持续下去，烦心事少一件算一件。</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：我已经脱光了 你怎么还不脱</p><p> </p><p>“我还对着镜头呢，你怎么不开相机？”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：一针见血</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉。”Isak还是不能接受有人说话太过粗鲁。今晚他尤其不想纵容他们，毕竟他要烦心的事已经太多了。“最近我想了很多，关于上床，吸引力，以及我直播的初衷。很长一段时间里，都是我和你们，对吧？我感觉我知道我想要什么，你们想要什么，彼此都能玩得很开心。”</p><p> </p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：在你脱光之后 对</p><p> </p><p>“我的天，得。”Isak呻吟一声，脱掉了T恤，全程一直在说话。“我还想和你们来场走心的交流呢，结果你们就知道几把几把几把几把几把。”</p><p> </p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：把你的走心留到周一</p><p> </p><p>Isak知道她不是在指他和Even在周一一聊就没完的见面，但他还是僵了一下，被自己立刻就把走心和Even联系在了一起吓了一跳。</p><p> </p><p>Misterbee：就当我们是在夸你 hardy</p><p>
  <strong>Misterbee</strong>
  <strong>打赏了100枚金币</strong>
</p><p>Misterbee：不是谁的屁股都能值得我熬夜的</p><p> </p><p>“这话听起来太像是Bradley会说的了。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：球别和我们分手</p><p>Anonymous：或者你当着我们的面打分手炮也行</p><p> </p><p>“要真这样至少大家都不亏。不过呢，虽然我知道这件事有多么性感，我不会再靠他打飞机了。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Anonymous</strong>
  <strong>打赏了10枚金币</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“总之，说回到吸引力这件事上来。”Isak站起身，解开腰带，脱掉裤子，只剩下一条黑色内裤，重新坐了下来。“我都不记得我以前会被什么挑起性趣了。和Bradley在一起的时候，从第一天起就由他来负责。他的嘴，他的皮肤，他的鸡巴，甚至是他抬腿时小腿上锋利的肌肉线条都够我吃的。”</p><p> </p><p>024wolb：敬那位性感的男人</p><p> </p><p>“我不想再提他了，但我不知道该怎么回到从前。我以前都觉得什么东西性感来着？”</p><p> </p><p>Blackberriezzzz：是时候更新一波你的幻想图库了</p><p> </p><p>“差不多。直播也是个问题。你们看我还觉得性感吗？”Isak的手摸过他的胸前，收起腹肌，一路向下。</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：我可以</p><p>
  <strong>Misterbee</strong>
  <strong>打赏了200枚金币</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“我的意思是，我知道你们可能还会觉得我很性感，但我喜欢这样吗？我喜欢向你们展示我的身体，和你们分享我的生活吗？以前我一想到这总会很激动…”Isak瞥了一眼自己的大腿，他的几把在裤子里待得好好的，没有变硬的迹象。“现在我都不知道要怎么硬起来了。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：指交了解一下</p><p> </p><p>Isak大笑，用一个理智到可怕的解释让自己集中到正事上来。“我觉得或许是因为我太过在意让别人觉得我性感了。我不知道为什么‘表演’给Bradley看和给你们看会让我感觉不是一回事。除非从本质上来说给你们看不算是一种表演。又或是…直播影响到了我的情感生活。不知道。总之我刚才说了这么多，就是想为今晚硬不起来给你们道个歉。”</p><p> </p><p>Misterbee：尽管我们很喜欢看你们俩，但或许让他加进来不是件好事？</p><p>TwoIsCompany：你做自己的时候就很性感</p><p> </p><p>Isak很感激他们的支持，恰到好处的打赏和善意的评论。从一个肤浅的角度来看，他需要这种肯定，即便有一个人拒绝了他，还有很多人在乎他。至少在乎他的鸡巴。他慢慢拉下内裤边，露出他的肿胀，然后彻底把它脱了下来。</p><p> </p><p>“一切就是这么开始的，不是吗？我想把这个展示给你们。我想听你们的性幻想，替你们实现它们。”他轻轻摸了摸自己，抬起手，抚过柱身上的褶皱。“夜深的时候我们可以互帮互助。”随着血液涌向鸡巴，Isak的自信回来了。他调整了一下姿势，让观众看得更清楚一些。他们都需要点什么聊以慰藉。他们都在寻找着希望着。“我可能需要时间好好想想。想想我以前闭上眼都会看到什么。”</p><p> </p><p>然后Isak就闭上了眼，把几把拉到了小腹上。每撸一下，它便变长一点，但与其说他被唤起了欲望，倒更像是一种单纯的生理变化。黑暗中他什么都看不到。他睁开眼，参考起了评论里涌出的建议，看看观众都在靠什么勃起。那个匿名用户依旧在说服他给自己指交。</p><p> </p><p>“我喜欢小组合作。”Isak笑了，靠上前去，确保屏幕里只能看见他的下巴和下唇。“咱们为这次高潮集思广益一下。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak继续撸着自己，另一只手放到嘴前，慢慢把除了中指以外的手指攥成拳。他一个关节一个关节地把它含了进去，细细舔着它，花了很久嘬它，挑逗着整个房间。在他把中指拿出来，确保观众都听见了‘啵’的一声。</p><p> </p><p>TwoIsCompany：yeahhh</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Isak醒来后发现人们给他发了各种吊图，很多人都希望能顶替Alfie的位置，满足他的性幻想，他很长一段时间都不用愁没素材了。昨晚他还是成功了，11点半左右的时候慢慢射了出来。他那篇短暂的发言激起的效果似乎比他以为的要好，又或是他的观众是真想让他留下来。他躺在床上，轻轻碰着几把，一边欣赏着那些图片，时不时还因为配的土味文字笑出了声。</p><p> </p><p>在他快翻完的时候，Isak意识到他的确想Alfie了。他收到了一根很厉害的几把，又长又粉，他立刻就想把它分享给Alfie。他都能想到Alfie吃惊的反应，要是他现在在身边，Isak就可以转个身把手机递给他看。但Alfie不在，早上的时候Alfie从来都不在。问题就出在这。</p><p> </p><p>“我需要一个我可以和他一起八卦几把的人，”Isak冲着天花板说，然后他翻身下了床，准备收拾好去见Sana。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>等Isak走到的时候，Emir已经坐到了秋千上，他母亲每推一下，他就发出一声快乐尖叫。</p><p> </p><p>“你总算到了！该你了。”Sana站到一边，给Isak腾出位置。她从包里翻出手机，开始执行不可能完成的任务之给移动的孩子拍照。Isak站稳身体，轻轻推起了Emir。“好处就是他会开心好几个小时。坏处是等你推完后，你就会发现你已经完全感觉不到你手臂的存在了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak差点就嘴滑出一个打飞机的玩笑。“反正我也得锻炼身体嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以…我不打算再因为你上周二话不说就跑，跑完还一周都不回我短信生气了。我绝对没有因此埋怨你，也没打算把你的闪退怪在我身上。”Sana还在拍照，免除了Isak遭受死亡凝视的折磨，但他还是为他的逃避感到超级内疚，嘴里发干。他最后还是把道歉说出了口。</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道发生了什么。整件事就很怪。等我周一整明白的时候，我不想承认我居然能被吓成这样。我很抱歉我就那么跑走了，然后还不给你个解释。”</p><p> </p><p>“你现在打算解释吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak叹气，手上用了点力。Emir惊呼一声。“那个人是我在网上的聊天对象。我们…嗯，对，我们一直在聊天，但还没面基过。所以他本来就是个网友，结果那天他就活生生地出现在了我的面前。”</p><p> </p><p>“但他当时已经走了，你跑出去的时候有看到他吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“没，他付完钱就走了。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以你是怎么确定那人就是他的？”</p><p> </p><p>“后来他给我发信息说看见我了。”</p><p> </p><p>“他知道他干的好事吗？你看上去都快吓出心脏病了。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，我们聊过了。他说他以后不会再这样吓我了。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就好。至少下次他应该礼貌地介绍一下自己。”</p><p> </p><p>“他以为替我付钱就是一种礼貌。”</p><p> </p><p>Sana耸肩。“这事儿我暂且就不追究了，不过下周你可别再想蒙混过关”</p><p> </p><p>“哈，我会告诉他下周他应该替你付钱。”</p><p> </p><p>他们都注意到Emir安静了很久。Isak抓住了秋千的链子，让它慢下来，好让Sana走近一点。“不想荡秋千了，小东西？你想去爬架子吗？”Sana把她的儿子从秋千里抱下来，让他站在地上。他抬起手握住了Sana的手，另一只手抓住了Isak。他俩牵着他走到了小孩子的爬架旁边。</p><p> </p><p>“我还用替你搜寻对象吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？”</p><p> </p><p>“这个男的是你的下一任吗？还用不用给你牵线我认识的每一个gay了？”</p><p> </p><p>“你怎么这样？！”Isak把Emir放到了滑梯上面。“见到个男的就把我往上怼？”</p><p> </p><p>“也不是<em>每个</em>男的。我还是有遵循你的参数指标的。我又没有跟捕鱼似的，广撒网后再经挑选。”Sana蹲在滑梯尾部，张开手准备接住Emir。</p><p> </p><p>“我才意识到我几乎被奥斯陆的男人拒绝了个遍，我之前从来没这么想过，或许你的确该住手了。”</p><p> </p><p>“别，这才是重点！你并没有被拒绝，你只是…没被…选上。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak蔫蔫地看了她一眼，接过Emir把他放在了滑梯上面。“反正我的确这么想的，经历过Alfie后我一时半会还不想约会。”</p><p> </p><p>“打算单着了？”</p><p> </p><p>“差不多。我得花时间想明白我到底想要什么，先把重点放在考试和实习上。或许这个暑假我不用追着男人满世界跑。”</p><p> </p><p>“行，听着还像那么一回事。我倒是不介意暂停服务，也接受你不想约会的打算，但…你意识到了有个男的可是在给你买早餐吧？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak脸红了。“早午餐。他买的是早午餐。”</p><p> </p><p>“我没听过…比这更菜的反驳了。年度最差反驳。太精彩了，我必须在Emir睡前给他讲这个故事。Wow. 很久以前，有个男的很努力很努力地在追Isak叔叔，给他买早点，但Isak叔叔坚持要保持单身一段时间，他说因为这个男的给他买的是…早午餐，所以就不算。”</p><p> </p><p>Emir在Sana的胳膊里扭来扭去，Isak上前抱起了他。“他没…我俩没…我们就是聊天而已，顶多算朋友。他有女朋友呢！”Isak一手抱住Emir，另一只手掏出了手机。“我有张照片。”Isak打开了Even和Sonja的合照，放到了Sana眼前。</p><p> </p><p>“给你买早点的就是<em>这个人</em>？”</p><p> </p><p>“早午餐！”</p><p> </p><p>Isak把Emir放到肩上，让他的小腿骑在他脖子两边，Emir玩起了他的头发。Isak固定住他的腰，以免Emir乱动。</p><p> </p><p>“看到你这位…朋友，我可以安心地退休了。”Sana把手机放回了Isak的兜里，动作轻盈地像个小偷。“在你张口之前，我只想告诉你反驳无效。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak还是试了一下。“我们都没见过面。他有女朋友。我们只聊过天，就像咱俩现在这样，或者是我跟Jonas。我们就是朋友而已，我已经告诉过他不要再把我吓出屎了。”</p><p> </p><p>Sana咳嗽一声。</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉，事儿。把我吓出事儿了。他还不会说话对吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“不会，但如果他说的第一个字就是<em>那个</em>，你就另找别人和你吃早午餐吧。”</p><p> </p><p>公园里传来了教堂的钟声。Sana看了下时间。“我们往回走吧？可以走慢点，这样Emir就能把橱窗里的东西都比划个遍。”Isak想点头，但Emir抓着他的头发让他没法动。反正Sana也知道他的答案，领着他们朝街上走去。</p><p> </p><p>接下来的半个小时他们在人行道上慢慢逛着，Sana看着Emir指的东西，告诉他这叫什么。他们的一来一回让Isak有时间想事，他一边思考着自己打算单身一段时间的决定到底对不对，一边纠结他和Even到底是不是朋友关系。他当然觉得Even很帅，他又拿出手机，确认了一遍，他的确帅得惊人，但这种帅气不属于Isak。他每次看到帅气的直男都会有这种感觉：先是一阵激动，然后便感到一阵安心。这种帅气是有距离的，是隔着屏幕的，是配着女朋友的。</p><p> </p><p>或许这就是Even为什么如此吸引他的原因，因为他知道这是安全的。尽管Even喜欢跟他开玩笑，让他一直惦记，或是直接吓他，Isak知道Even做这些事并没有恶意。他只是为了逗Isak开心，让他笑出来，让他放松地做自己。虽然他之前感到一阵威胁，但不管他有多么想逃走，他最后都会回到Even身边，因为Even就是这么让他有安全感。他并没有真正威胁到他，不管是从感情上来说，还是别的方面。如果他真的给Isak看了他的吊照，想看他什么反应的话，Isak很乐意给他一些反馈。他会配合Even的演出。</p><p> </p><p>他们停在了女装部，把衣架上能说的词都说了一遍。Isak走到橱窗前，这样Emir就可以把手放在冰凉的玻璃上。Sana乐了。“你俩看上去都很想买那件衣服。”</p><p> </p><p>“千万要控制住我的钱包，Sana。不许撩拨我。”</p><p> </p><p>“凭你那双腿，你穿上说不定还真很好看。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑了，然后意识到。“等下，你是说我的腿很细？”他抬起一条腿，试图弯着观察下。</p><p> </p><p>“我的意思是，我明白为什么让你爬个山能把你命要了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你儿的性命还掌握在我脖上呢，你就敢说这种话。”</p><p> </p><p>“我都惊了你居然没被他压趴！”说完Sana开始倒着走，坏笑着等Isak上钩。</p><p> </p><p>“oi! Emir，你妈妈摊上大事儿了。”他把Emir放在地上，拉着他的手帮他保持平衡。他们摇晃着笑着，慢慢追向Sana。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“两件事。”Even打开摄像机，立即提出了要求。“一，你能告诉我你的手机号吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“呃，你要它干嘛？”</p><p> </p><p>“发短信啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“用snapchat不就行了，还可以有滤镜。”</p><p> </p><p>“尽管我很喜欢你在图书馆待着无聊就给我发的那些奇奇怪怪的表情，我还是更愿意给你发正常的短信，这样我们的聊天记录就不会消失。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak眯起眼睛。“这话听上去有一点点吓人。”</p><p> </p><p>“有时候我还没读完呢，你的话就没了，这还怎么聊天。要不就是我正忙着，总之走个神就没了。再加上…我喜欢把东西都存下来。”</p><p> </p><p>“你成功说服了我一秒，然后你又回归了变态模式。”</p><p> </p><p>“聊天最好了！我喜欢留下来美好的东西。”Even推了一把椅子，滑到身后的墙前，手划过一墙的便利贴。“笑话，灵感，画画，评论，这些都很美好。”</p><p> </p><p>“我一直在想那上面都写了什么。”</p><p> </p><p>“有时候它们有助于让我从屏幕前脱离出来，想起那些美好的事。”Even蹭回到桌前，声音也跟着越来越大。“总之，我想给你发短信，不想让我俩的对话说完就消失。你要是还想用那种会把你的脸变成短吻鳄的滤镜我也没意见。”</p><p> </p><p>“看样子你是领略不到滤镜的伟大了，那还是算了。”Isak昨天复习得很不顺利，所以他在休息的时候就给Even发了一大堆照片：他把snapchat里的滤镜都试了个遍。</p><p> </p><p>“求你了，Isak。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak看着桌上的两个手机，一个是用来和Even在snapchat上发消息的，一个承载着他真实的生活。他不确定要给Even哪个号，但他知道应该给他随时都会带在身上的那个手机号。尽管Even有他自己想要交换号码的理由，Isak意识到这对他来说也有好处。如果他拿主要的手机和Even发短信的话，他就可以把第二个手机放在家里，不用担心他会不会错过Even的消息。“准备好了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Even举起一只笔和一本便利帖。Isak边背他边记，然后撕下来那张荧光绿的便利贴，他又蹬了一下地面，滑了过去，把它贴在了墙上。他停在那，把号码倒进了手机里。</p><p> </p><p>“现在说第二件事。”Even滑到桌前。“你千万别生气。”</p><p> </p><p>“你已经做好要惹毛我的觉悟了？”</p><p> </p><p>Even点了点手机，看向镜头。“是的。”过了一会，Isak的手机屏幕亮个起来，是一条未知号码发来的短信。他滑开锁屏。</p><p> </p><p>里面是一张他周六的照片，肩上骑着Emir，旁边是Sana，他们正往公园外边走去。还没等他张嘴，Even就小声解释起来。“我这周六看见你了。当时我正在拍一场婚礼，我们刚到室外我就看见你了。我必须拍下来，我想都没想，纯粹下意识的反应。我不知道你看没看见我。如果它吓到你了，我跟你道歉，我才意识到这么做很…变态。”</p><p> </p><p>“Even.”Isak总算抬起眼，看着电脑。“没事儿。”严格意义上来说他的确在听Isak的话，没有上来跟Isak打招呼，只是远远拍了张照片。虽然并没有取得他的同意，这点还是有点怪，至少这次没把他吓出心脏病。Even一眼就认出了他让他甚至有种…受宠若惊的感觉。“没事儿，你拍得很好。”Isak笑着说，尽量安抚越来越愧疚的Even。</p><p> </p><p>“对不起，我只是没想到这么快就能再见到你，我第一个念头就是要把你捕捉下来。”Even比了一个举相机的动作。“就像我看见那个彩虹时的反应。”</p><p> </p><p>这回Isak是真笑了。</p><p> </p><p>“我以为那个点你应该在吃早午餐。”</p><p> </p><p>“Sana这次吃得快了点，这样我们就可以到公园玩。”Isak又看起了照片。它拍得的确很好，如果你仔细看的话，你还是能发现这是从远处拍的。即便如此，Emir看起来依旧很可爱，在Isak的肩膀上蹦哒得很欢。“我能发给她吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“当，当然可以。不过她可能会问你谁拍的。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，对哈。反正我周六也跟她提到你了。”</p><p> </p><p>“她知道你直播的事吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>怎么可能</em>，但她知道你是我的网友，我们目前还没见过面。我可能告诉她——”Even的背突然挺得笔直，惊了Isak一下。“怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>“你说的是‘目前’。我们目前还没见过面。”</p><p> </p><p>“对。我们…还没…见面。”</p><p> </p><p>“但将来会见？”</p><p> </p><p>“哦。”Even语气里的期望几乎要化为实质，要把Isak淹没了。他不过是一时嘴滑，Even就能高兴成这样。Isak清了清嗓子。“呃，嗯，应该可以？至少以我们目前发展的速度来看，见面是必不可免的。”他的话让Even有点泄气，因为他没有像Even那么激动。Isak试图开个玩笑挽救一下。“咱俩都连着两个周六出现在一个地方了，如果让我赌的话，我会把钱押在这个月底。”他还故意眨了下眼。</p><p> </p><p>“我还得等一个月吗？”Even没有放过他。这个问题沉重地压在两人面前。它是耐心的，但它就在那，给Isak的玩笑压上了千斤之重。他必须回答。他必须说实话。</p><p> </p><p>“不用。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 第十四章 9:04</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>算了，他不是你男朋友，他就是个跟踪狂</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>他两者都不是，你可以把那张照片发了，多可爱啊</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>我会的。需要标注是他拍的吗？</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>我问下…等我和我的跟踪狂见面的时候</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>男朋友！男朋友！男朋友！我现在没空找那个警笛的emoji，但您能听见我的叫声吧？</em>
</p><p> </p><p>一旦他把这件事告诉了Sana，Isak就有一种尘埃落定的感觉。它真要发生了。日历上已经标注好，不再是意外，不再是巧遇，而是一次双方都同意的计划好的约会。不是！不是约会。就是见面。至少算是一次庆祝。Isak觉得他应该可以做到一石二鸟，考完第一门跟他在酒吧见面，环境也比较放松，省得他真见到Even时太紧张。Even一直管这次见面叫约会，他握着拳身体前倾，朝着镜头坏笑，不过Isak现在已经习惯他拿自己开玩笑了。</p><p> </p><p>但他还是很紧张，紧张到他周三上午给Even发了个链接，又发短信告诉他。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了？”Even立刻就登陆了房间，被这个奇怪的时间点搞懵了。</p><p> </p><p>“我得取消。”</p><p> </p><p>“明天的见面？”</p><p> </p><p>“对。我…我没办法集中注意力，我还得复习呢。我被和你见面这件事搞得太紧张了。”</p><p> </p><p>“okay，我们不一定非得见，或者可以等你彻底考完。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak拿手搓着脸。“Noooooo, 那样我一整周都会想这件事，要不就是每次出门都会担惊受怕。天，这话怎么听起来这么像你是要计划杀我。”</p><p> </p><p>“严格意义上来说，我周六的确照/杀了你。”（shoot既有摄像又有射杀的意思）</p><p> </p><p>Isak放下手，盯着Even。“你猜怎么的！见吧。听完你的话不抽你难解老子心头之恨，隔着屏幕自然是做不到的。”</p><p> </p><p>Even大笑，转着椅子滑走了。Isak依旧被他糟糕的双关震在原地。Even滑回来，又笑了半天才止住。“我倒是有个建议，你就开着相机学习呗，这么做对我也好。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？”</p><p> </p><p>“我每次看你的直播效率都贼高，因为我可以把你当成是背景音，这样我就可以专注地剪视频。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，那就…谢了？”</p><p> </p><p>“我是说，不然我就会不停地想你，但当我知道你就在那，我点开页面就可以见到你时，我就可以把注意力集中到正事上。所以如果你也开着相机，你就可以专心学习。我保证不打扰你，我也得工作。”</p><p> </p><p>Even说的对，Isak正需要这样：把他放在背景里。他不喜欢Even的言下之意，这意味着Isak也在不停地想他，但或许这点Even也说对了。</p><p> </p><p>“我没有不停地想你。”</p><p> </p><p>“当然了。”Even拿出一副巨大的耳机戴在头上。“那咱就试试，看看有没有用。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak看着Even移开视线，估计是回到Isak给他发短信之前的剪辑页面上了。“Sonja在家吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“没有，她上班去了。”</p><p> </p><p>“那你为什么要戴耳机？”Isak之前从来没见Even戴过。他喜欢Even的头发被推在前面，很蓬松的样子。</p><p> </p><p>“这样你就不用在我见视频的时候听我来来回回放一首歌。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦。”</p><p> </p><p>“打开你的笔记本，开始享受你自己的重复性的工作吧，直到你看得想吐，后悔你为什么要选医药学。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak乐了，听话地翻开他今天该看的那一页。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TwoIsCompany</strong>
  <strong>打赏了两枚金币</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>在他和Even学了一整天，时不时打趣一番后，Isak终于在直播开始前鼓起了勇气问他。“嘿。”</p><p> </p><p>Even抬起眼看着屏幕，等Isak张口。</p><p> </p><p>“我能跟观众说你的事吗？我不会用你的名字，但既然…你会参与到我明天的计划里，我想跟他们分享一下。”</p><p> </p><p>“呃…可以啊，你也可以用我的代号。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak做了个鬼脸。“我不知道…我不太想让他们知道你也在看我的直播，或者是你从一个观众变成了现实生活里的人。上次出现这种跨界的情况后，结果嘛…”</p><p> </p><p>“懂了。看来你之前也没具体提到过别人的名字。”</p><p> </p><p>“对。我把他们保护得比我自己还好，虽然他们的确成为了我的直播…素材。”</p><p> </p><p>“很高兴获此殊荣。除非你会说我的坏话。”</p><p> </p><p>“我什么时候说过别人的坏话？”</p><p> </p><p>“我不记得哪次了，但有次直播你绝对吐槽了某个人的发型不下二十次。”</p><p> </p><p>这个人绝对是Jonas。“这事儿是他活该。不过别担心，你的发型相当过得去。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢夸奖。”Even吹了一下他的头发。“不过…你打算说我<em>什么</em>呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，就是我要跟某个人见面。我的确得学习，但我打算跟他们聊点别的，或者在休息的时候试试衣服。”</p><p> </p><p>“你是说你没有在我们定好时间地点后的下一秒就决定好穿什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“没，我一直在说服自己我们并不会真的见面，以免我紧张得发狂。你都想好了？”</p><p> </p><p>“那还用说。”Even移了下镜头，照到他左肩后面的衣柜，柜门上挂着一套西服。</p><p> </p><p>“你他妈还有领带？”</p><p> </p><p>Even把镜头转回到他的脸上。“对…不过这个不是为了你。我明天要跟几个客户见面，所以得穿得正式一点，然后我就去见你，咱俩就可以把这周的压力都喝到脑后。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak感到一阵内疚。他们一整天都没怎么说话，各干各的，但每次他想休息的时候总会去打扰Even。他希望自己没有太打乱Even的计划。“嗯，你自由了，我去吃点东西，然后就直播。”</p><p> </p><p>“等不及见你都有什么T恤了。”Even听上几乎是真的很好奇。</p><p> </p><p>“你也可以选择不看，到时候就是个惊喜。”</p><p> </p><p>“错过你被我的发型迷得死去活来的样子？想都别想。一会见，Isak。”Even小小挥了下手，Isak关闭了房间。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>估计没有人能做到像Isak这样考完试还这么紧张的了。其他学生都是飞出教室的，只有Isak僵在教学楼外面，正式和操蛋的统计学说再见了。Isak盯着手机，等着什么事发生，最好是Even给他发短信，说要取消见面。</p><p> </p><p>他等了二十分钟。看着其他学生都走光了，连监考老师都坐上了公交。他终于放弃了，不想当一个爽约的混蛋：他给Even发短信说五分钟就到，把脚从地里拔起来。</p><p> </p><p>他选了一家学校附近的餐厅，为了不暴露他别的常去的坐标。他还想过这样会不会给Even造成不便，但他实在不想暴露更多了。况且，Even似乎也不觉得地点是个问题。他边走边看手机，以防Even回复说他还得再和客户待一会儿，让他能有借口再拖一拖。正当他要转过弯，马上就到餐厅时，他收一张照片，里面是一碗薯条：<em>油得一逼</em></p><p> </p><p>Isak停下脚步，深吸一口气。他慢慢吐出来，轻轻打了个颤，又迈开步子。</p><p> </p><p>这家餐厅很大，中间是一个方形吧台，酒保们会转来转去，确保照顾到了四边的顾客。现在里面几乎没人，毕竟时间上既不挨午饭又不着晚餐，只有一个酒保在值班。他站在距门最远的那个角里，正在和他唯一的顾客聊天。在他进门后，一个无聊的接待员迎了上来。“您今天的午饭吃得有点晚啊？”</p><p> </p><p>“呃，不是，我跟人约好了。”他指指酒吧，没让接待员把他领向某张桌子，对方回了句什么，但Isak没听清，因为酒保正好在这时转了个身，露出来…“就是他。”</p><p> </p><p>这句话几乎微不可闻，像是一个反射，在他看见Even的充满魅力的笑容后，他只能给出这个反应。Even甚至都不是冲着Isak笑的，他不过是一个无辜的旁观者罢了，有幸见证了这个令人惊艳的笑容，但Isak还是狠狠一震。他什么都想不了，径直走了过去。他穿过餐厅，不知道怎么做到在没将视线从目标身上移开的前提下绕过了所有的桌子。他转过吧台的某个角，已经沉溺在了Even的笑声里，他帅气的发型，该死的领带，他加快了脚步。</p><p> </p><p>然后他停了下来，酒保瞥了他一眼。他伸出手拍了拍Even的肩。“Hello.”</p><p> </p><p>即便是背对着他，Isak都能感觉到Even整个人都开心了起来。他慢慢转过身，对上Isak的视线。“终于见到你了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你…”Isak仓促地发出一个音，然后就不知道该说什么了。他决定重头再来一遍。“Hi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello. 坐吧。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak笨拙地坐上Even旁边的高脚凳上。酒保朝他笑了一下。“您要喝点什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“即便我已经知道你那么多事了，我还不知道你喜欢喝什么，”Even揶揄道。</p><p> </p><p>Isak不知道该回谁，所以他就冲着两个人中间的空气说。“哦，啤酒就行，再来一杯水。”酒保走后，Isak低下头。他离那个笑容太近了，他受不了了。</p><p> </p><p>“你考得怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>“很奇怪。”</p><p> </p><p>“怎么说？”</p><p> </p><p>“不，我是说这样很奇怪。”Isak终于抬起头看着Even。他突然感觉Even像是凭空出现的一样，而不是已经在这坐了二十分钟。他看着像个陌生人。“你那么说…就感觉我们已经认识了一辈子。”没错。Even的轻松随意吓到他了。他和Even明明才是第一次见面，感觉却完全相反，仿佛他们只是接着昨天的话题继续聊了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“难道不是吗？”Even靠近，语气挑逗，但他随即注意到了Isak的不自在，他往后撤了撤身体。“抱歉。呃，你想假装我们不认识对方吗？”酒保拿着Isak的酒水回来了。Even的话让他瞪大了眼。“我还跟刚才一样，谢谢。”Even轻声说，酒保又离开了。</p><p> </p><p>“麻烦了。”</p><p> </p><p>“那我们就重新开始？嗨，我叫Even。”他伸出手。</p><p> </p><p>Isak盯着它，依旧沉浸在这种奇艺的全新的感觉里。他之前在屏幕里见过这只手，但放到眼前又是另一码事。他好奇Even的皮肤摸起来是什么感觉，是温暖的，还是涩涩的。现在它就在他面前，等着他去触碰。Isak缓缓伸出手，让两人的手心顺着弧度贴在一起。“Isak.”</p><p> </p><p>Even的手有点冷，有点湿，估计是因为一直在玩着他快空了的杯子，但很有力，他在屏幕里看到的Even，刚才酒吧聊天的Even身上都有的那种自信，从两人紧握的手上传递了过来。“很高兴认识你，Isak. 这个地方很不错。”</p><p> </p><p>Even把手伸回去的时候，Isak还没准备好。他下意识挽留了一下，对很快就调整了过来。他喝了一口啤酒。“我在这办过一次生日派对。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦？介意我问一下你多大了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak瞥了Even一眼。“等下，你是在假装还是真不知道我多少岁了？”</p><p> </p><p>“我真不知道。我想你应该是…成年了。”</p><p> </p><p>酒保把杯子掉在了水池里，他转身走远了，看样子是受够了他俩的谈话。</p><p> </p><p>“我的个老天，你可真会火上浇油，哥。”</p><p> </p><p>Even忍住笑容。“但是…讲真…”</p><p> </p><p>“我当然到年龄了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道，万一你给我下套呢，放长线钓大鱼。我本来可以坐在这，安心吃我的薯条，结果却等来了警察，说我在跟未成年进行…色情交易。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak捂住脸。“我求您别说了。”</p><p> </p><p>Even试图捏捏他的肩，让他放松下来，但Isak反倒感觉如坠冰窖。Isak甩掉了他的手，这事儿成不了，这要是也能算第一次约会，绝对是地狱级别的糟，这个地狱里装的男的还一个比一个辣。不管怎么说，Isak的脑子里有个声音在尖叫，赶紧起身走人。不要被他致命的笑容迷惑了。做个渣男。他感觉非常不舒服，他不想毁掉他俩之间仅存的东西。</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, 我还有几次机会？”Even没再开玩笑，他察觉到了Isak的坐如针毡。</p><p> </p><p>“对不起，或许我们不应该见面。”不论刚进门时是什么引力把Isak拉到了Even面前，他现在只能感觉到从门口传来一股拉力拽着他。他最后喝了一口啤酒。“谢谢你帮我点的酒。谢谢你出来见我。对不起。就，对不起。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak没给Even张嘴的机会，他推着吧台站起来，转身走了出去。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>搞什么，回家赶紧登陆。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Even在Isak离开餐厅后大约一分钟后给他发了短信。他没扭头看Even有没有追上来，或者是他突兀的离开给对方造成了什么伤害。他径直走到公交站牌，一边等一边希望Even不要出现。他逃得直截了当，索性回家的路上他并没有觉得更加奇怪。现在他只需要决定他能不能再次面对Even。</p><p> </p><p>他等了两个小时，换了套衣服，喝完一罐啤酒。他在脑海里复盘了整个下午，把他感受到的情感都存了下来，试图搞明白他为什么会觉得这么奇怪。在他越想越糊涂后，他终于给Even发了个链接。</p><p> </p><p>“我明白为什么奇怪了！”Even打招呼的方式一如既往，接着之前的话头就开始说。这种熟悉感立即让Isak放松下来。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“因为我没有把我的薯条分给你。它们巨好吃，吃完就什么事儿都没了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak看在他编得这么努力的份上笑了一下。“原来这事儿得怪薯条啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“那当然，我很抱歉我居然能心大成这样。我以为只是一次很轻松的碰面，就跟我俩聊天一样，但我没想到直接跟你说话会这么不一样。我应该提前再点一份薯条的。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak接受了这份隐藏在玩笑话下面的道歉。“我也没想到会不同。我之前感觉很紧张，但我没想到感觉会这么…不对？”Even听到这个词垂下了眼。“也不是不对，就是…嗯，不一样。就像我远远看着你没问题，但走进了就感觉时空都扭曲了。感觉我不应该这么做，不应该面对着你说话，也不应该碰你。”</p><p> </p><p>“你现在感觉如何？”</p><p> </p><p>“现在没事了，现在感觉很正常，一对比就感觉跟我见面的是别人一样。”</p><p> </p><p>“依旧是本人，脸没变，领带也没变。”Even弹了一下那条松松地挂在他脖子上的细布料。“你倒是变了。”</p><p> </p><p>“这样穿舒服一点。”</p><p> </p><p>Even点头，明白Isak这句话真正的含义。“那…下次就记得多点一份薯条，怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak翻了个白眼。“可以。”</p><p> </p><p>Even有眼力见地没问下次是什么时候，不然可能会加剧Isak对于见面的不适。他按照惯例，随便挑起个话头，和Isak聊了起来。“话说你考试到底考得怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，还行吧。基本上每个问题都是‘做完这道就见Even，做完那道就见Even。’”Isak在比划着写字的姿势。“鉴于我都分心这样了，我能把卷子都写完就很满意了。”</p><p> </p><p>“这就好。”</p><p> </p><p>“你的视频呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“很好，不过我跟你一样存在分心的问题。我在吧台的时候有个公司给我发邮件了，我读完超级激动，还因此得到了一杯免费的喝的。”</p><p> </p><p>“恭喜恭喜。话说，他都快趴你身上了。”</p><p> </p><p>“谁？”</p><p> </p><p>“就那个酒保，估计就算你跟他说你早上成功系上了领带，他都会请你喝一杯。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”Even不敢置信地笑了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“你真没看出来？我刚进餐厅就看出来他在跟你调情了，你还一直很配合。”</p><p> </p><p>“我很确定酒保就是收钱跟人调情的，可能是因为我这人一紧张就喜欢跟人调情。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么鬼？！这…这是什么骚操作？”通常不都反着来吗，至少Isak是这样。</p><p> </p><p>“不知道，大概是精力太多没处发泄吧…所以我就会不停地夸人。”</p><p> </p><p>“我需要列个新的清单，专门记你<em>每天的</em>惊人语录。”</p><p> </p><p>“悠着点儿，不然你笔记本里关于Even的内容很快就会超过统计学了。”</p><p> </p><p>“真要这样就全怪你。”Isak从脚边的包里抽出本子，翻开新的一页，列起了清单。“问题是，我剩下的页数够不够记？省得将来我想拿你说过的某句话怼你时没地找。”他大声说，数了数页数。“很明显不够。”</p><p> </p><p>Even从头笑到尾。两人都很高兴他们的相处模式终于回归了正常。</p><p> </p><p>两个小时后，Isak到镜头外面又换了一次衣服。等他穿上一条绒裤，某件旧T恤后，他在镜头前做了几个康康舞的动作。（一种高踢大腿的法国舞蹈）</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhhh, 这是我见过的最时髦的睡衣了。”Even赞赏道。</p><p> </p><p>“除了我那点课外小爱好，我这人穿衣还是比较低调的。”</p><p> </p><p>“你可真是个宝藏。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak猛地坐回到椅子上，力道大到差点没摔出去。</p><p> </p><p>“小心点。”</p><p> </p><p>“你明天打算干什么？”Isak明天还得学习，心想说不定他俩还可以像周三那样靠对方提高效率。</p><p> </p><p>“啊，我得和几个摄像师见面，我们要去北边用无人机拍一些东西。”</p><p> </p><p>“听着好酷，是那种，跟婚礼没关系的项目吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“对，其实是别人的客户，但我想一起跟着他们，看看是怎么操作的。我之前也学过一点，说不定能帮上忙，再不济帮着上胶卷也行。不过，呃，这就意味着我好几天都不能上网了。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦日，没了你我可怎么活下去？”Isak说完专门加了一个大喘气，生怕自己听起来太认真，尽管他不得不承认这严重破坏了他想拿Even当背景的学习计划。</p><p> </p><p>“完全不知道。我是说，关于周五晚上我有一个很棒的点子，但剩下的整个周末你肯定很不好过。”</p><p> </p><p>“你和你的无人机毁了我的生活。”</p><p> </p><p>“是这样。但是呢，我周一就回来了，你要是忍忍我们说不定还能一起吃个午饭。我打算点薯条，要不就是…Majorstuen有一家我很喜欢去的店。那很安静，尤其是工作日的时候。她家的甜点很好吃，我估计要在那多待一会。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，可能会错过我们固定聊天的时间。”</p><p> </p><p>尽管今天的见面很不顺利，一想到他见不到Even的时间还被延长了，说难受都是往轻了说的。他都能想到那几天他会多孤单，心想他得参加点活动来让他分分心。或许Sana可以让Susie休息一天，这样他可以教Emir认识一些有趣的词。不过等到了周一，他估计是怎么着都逃不过绝望了。</p><p> </p><p>“没事儿，反正我也得复习最后一门考试。我得去个不受打扰的地方。找一家安静的…甜点很好吃的咖啡馆。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯…”看着Even明白了他的言下之意，Isak努力半天还是没按下他上扬的嘴角。“强烈支持。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 第十五章 16:34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>周五上午Even给他发来张照片，拍的是一条路。他们已经开进了树林里，但还要再开五个小时。Even时不时就给Isak发一张，里面的风景越来越好看。Isak每次都回他同一张自己书桌的照片。即便隔着那么远，Even依旧在北方成为了Isak这一天的学习背景。</p><p> </p><p>等到直播时，Isak已经决定再也不看关于新陈代谢的知识了。他关了大概有一百个浏览器的窗口，压着点登陆了进去。观众很快就多了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“看见你们真是赏心悦目。”</p><p> </p><p>Misterbee：你也是</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：你怎么坐在书桌前？</p><p> </p><p>“刚在学习，忘了把相机换位置了。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：你这周有觉得自己更性感了吗</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，有一点，反正这种感觉来去都不由你。”</p><p> </p><p>Blackberriezzzz：一次绝佳的射精也同理</p><p> </p><p>Isak大笑，要是Even也能看见这个神回复就好了，不过通常来说他才是有才的那个人。</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：说到射精，给我们硬一个看看</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：求求了，让我见见世面吧</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得你不差这点市面，bad gril， 不过看在你这么有礼貌的份上…”Isak站起身，将镜头对准桌面，这样他去床头拿润滑剂时就不会露脸。他没想到自己对于周五的直播居然一点准备都没做，但他并不后悔，毕竟他今天学习了很多。他走回到椅子前面，顺便稳稳地脱下了裤子。他重新调好角度，他的鸡巴出现在屏幕的正中央。</p><p> </p><p>Misterbee：啊我可想死你了</p><p>Anonymous：我想亲它</p><p>Anonymous：aww 快看 它硬了</p><p> </p><p>“我打算站着来…不过有时候我最后会跪下去。”评论继续刷着，他撩起T恤，抹上了润滑剂。</p><p> </p><p>Misterbee：见面见得怎么样？</p><p> </p><p>Isak耸肩。“有点奇怪，现在好了。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：你穿的哪件T恤</p><p> </p><p>“听你们穿的黑色那件。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：或许我们应该选那件白色的</p><p> </p><p>“就算我光着去，还是很奇怪。这事儿估计没法怪在T恤头上。”</p><p> </p><p>Misterbee：通常来说光着见面是挺奇怪的</p><p>Misterbee：除非你们是在约炮 你们是在约炮么！！！！！</p><p> </p><p>“<em>当然</em>不是，bee。就是一次字面意义上的见面。操。这要真是约炮得惨到什么地步。”Isak靠近了一点，一只手撑在桌子上，另一只轻车熟路地握上了鸡巴。他扭了下胯，这样他的鸡巴就不会被阴影遮住。“谢谢你们提醒我，我需要找个人上床。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：我可以.gif</p><p> </p><p>这让Isak想起Even聊天时有多爱用动图，也算是从snapchat换到正常短信的副作用之一。Isak依旧不知道自己到底喜不喜欢，但Even每次的表情都选得很绝。Even发过好几次那个我可以的动图，还给Isak各种科普《饥饿游戏》的拍摄冷知识，让人欲罢不能。</p><p> </p><p>“说来有趣，我之前好几个月没上床都没事，结果跟那个男的搞完后，这才几周我就已经如鸡似渴了。”</p><p> </p><p>Blackberriezzzz：绝佳的射精也可以做到这点</p><p>Anonymous：等下 你是去见Bradley了吗？</p><p> </p><p>“不是！不是，自从我俩分手后我就没跟他联系过。这俩不是一个人。”</p><p> </p><p>Misterbee：你的鸡巴明明就在我眼前，我却只能想着那个神秘的男人</p><p> </p><p>“行了，咱还是说点别的吧。不聊上床，不聊那个男的。他只是在…帮助我学习罢了。”这是实话，Even的确在帮他学习。但Isak很清楚，他现在在想着Even打飞机，所以他尽其所能换了个话题。</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：这是我听到的最委婉的措辞了</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：希望你有带套 hardy 安全学习最重要</p><p> </p><p>Isak松开了那只湿漉漉的手，在空中挥了挥，他的鸡巴跟着晃着。“谢谢提醒，”他冷冷地说。</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：别停啊</p><p> </p><p>“我是认真的要换话题，给我点别的以供幻想。”Isak继续。实在不行，他还可以打开第二个手机，看看他收到的那些吊照，但他还没这么猴急。只要这帮观众能让他别想Even就行。</p><p> </p><p>Misterbee：你清醒一点，你才是我们的幻想对象，而不是反过来</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：打响指.gif</p><p>Anonymous：你有过照着镜子打飞机吗</p><p> </p><p>“我现在不就能看见我自己吗，所以…我总是在镜子前打飞机。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：我要是长你这样我也会这么干</p><p>Anonymous：或许你是自性恋</p><p>21twinkies：或者就是自恋</p><p> </p><p>“我观察自己的唯一目的就是确保我没有露出来。”</p><p> </p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：跟你说个事 我们都能看见你的鸡巴</p><p> </p><p>“我是说露脸。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：不想的话你就带个面具呗</p><p>Anonymous：我看过有个男的带着墨镜和发带，不确定他是不是想直播完就去抢银行</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，我觉得我还是算了吧，不想成为所谓的面具男。”</p><p> </p><p>Misterbee：你只是…没头罢了。</p><p> </p><p>“我…主要是因为我也看过这样的，面具会比较容易让人分心？”Isak想起他看过的有些主播，其中一个还用了变声器，听上去就像是机器人在高潮一样，就跟他的肉体极其不搭。“这样我就是任何人，你们想把我想成什么样就什么样。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：我更想用我的脸在你的胸前疯狂摩擦</p><p> </p><p>Isak乐了。他收紧了自己胸肌以表感谢。</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：对对对 再来一次</p><p> </p><p>他收得更紧了一些，人们的注意力被吸引过来了。他们提出各种建议和请求以供他参考。他呻吟了几声，呼吸变得粗重，握住了蛋蛋，换着角度玩弄了一会。他知道应该怎么做，没一会他就完全硬了起来，追求着高潮，而不是观众的评论。随着胯下越来越麻，他的腿渐渐站不住了，全身的重量几乎都压在左臂上。他的右手已经模糊成一团，挤捏龟头时润滑剂发出的咕叽咕叽声被完美地收进了麦克风里。他彻底放松下来，只集中在快感上。他闭上眼，向后仰头，胸口起伏着。在一片晕眩的黑暗中，他下意识想到了Even的嘴：在他露出笑容之前，他的双唇会自然地张开，发出‘啵’的一声。</p><p> </p><p>“fuuuuuuuuck. Fuck fuck fuck oh, shiiiiit.”精液溅到了桌子上，差点就弄脏了键盘。Isak的胯在射精的驱动下向前一挺，但他及时反应过来，抬起了鸡巴，用衣服的下摆接住剩下的精液。“ungh…uhhhhh…oh, yessss.”</p><p> </p><p>他射完后小心地脱下T恤，擦干净鸡巴和手，还有桌子，然后把它扔到了地上。酥麻感退去后，他的呼吸也恢复了正常，腿也能感觉到了。金币涌来。他尽量忽略在闭眼后看见的画面。他还硬着。</p><p> </p><p>快结束时Isak又射了一次，为了压点，他撸地快准狠。这次的精液都射在了他的肚子上，比上次好收拾，他用手指抹了一股精液，在把它放进嘴里的同时关闭了房间。很快他的第二个手机就亮了起来，但他没去管，而是穿上了干净的内裤和T恤。他最后确认了一遍设备都关掉后爬上了床。</p><p> </p><p>几分钟后Even发来了短信：<em>直播得怎么样？</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>去睡觉</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>睡不了，太阳还没落山</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>去睡觉</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>好吧</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak睡着前看的最后一样东西是一个橙色的太阳，悬在山边，阳光直直射进了Even敞开的帐篷里。他放大了那张照片，Even的脚趾在睡袋里扭成了一个好笑的角度。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>周六的时候Isak去公园见了Sana和Emir，又和他们一起逛了超市。Sana在旁边计算着要买什么食材，Isak把小宝宝放在推车里推着他玩。他买了一些冷冻披萨，在沙发上度过了安静的一晚。</p><p> </p><p>周日他点进了收信箱，之前因为在复习，再加上和Even也可以发短信了就一直没看。他把每条信息都回复了，站起来伸了个懒腰，感觉相当有成就感。他去了健身房，消耗掉一些卡路里，在snapchat上发了几张无头的照镜子的自拍，也算是做了一些正事。</p><p> </p><p>周一他洗了澡，刮了胡子，选了一件白T恤，把笔记本和电脑放进包里，在谷歌地图上搜了那家咖啡馆。</p><p> </p><p>下了公交后还要走几条街才能到，Isak利用走过去的时间思考了一下。他又要见到Even了。周末的两天里他看了好多张自拍和风景照，但现在Even回到了奥斯陆，在等着见Isak。他上一张照片是透过咖啡馆的窗户往外拍的街景。他快走到时认出了照片里的植物和人行道标志。他往窗户里望去，Even就在那。是他。Isak在进店前朝他轻轻挥了挥手。他推开门，门上的铃铛发出清脆的欢迎，一名服务生迎上来。他没多想就点了东西。</p><p> </p><p>“麻烦来一杯冰摩卡，再加一个肉桂面包。”</p><p> </p><p>这家咖啡馆很小，Isak只用两步就走到了柜台前，他转过身，又走了一步就到了窗户边的高脚凳旁。Even正整理着他旁边座位上的报纸，Isak在他清理好后跳了上去。“欢迎回来。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p>“你看上去累坏了。”</p><p> </p><p>“是的。”</p><p> </p><p>“拍得好玩吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“好玩，既有挑战性，还学到了不少东西，就是有点傻。”他的声音告诉Isak可不仅仅是简单的傻。“你想看吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak点头。</p><p> </p><p>“我刚把它们都倒进来，整理好了文件。给，顺着这个文件夹，双击就行。”Even把他的笔记本放到了Isak面前，替他点开了第一个片段。“等剪辑完再配上音乐效果会更好，但现在看起来也贼他妈棒。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak找了个舒服的姿势，一一点开了文件。它们基本上是按时间顺序来的，一小段开车的风景，在洞穴里玩了彩色烟雾弹，最后停在了悬崖边，底下的河流奔涌而过下一段是他们在搭帐篷。在某一刻Even站起身，取来了Isak点的东西，将它们放在了Isak手边。</p><p> </p><p>“啊！我的天，他死了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？哦，没，只是我没再录了。”Isak刚看的那段里一个男的顺着一条泥泞的小路滑了下去，消失在一个陡峭的缝隙里。“他稍微撞了一下，不过问题不大。这次的旅拍整体都比较平淡，队里没有那种不要命的。”Even靠过来，点开了另一个文件。Isak趁着暂停的机会喝了一口咖啡。“这条里的光线真他妈绝了。”里面拍的是加速过的从小路上俯冲的镜头，但画面很稳。夜晚的光晕给树林打上一层如下雪般迷蒙的滤镜。“我看得都着迷，差点儿摔下去。”</p><p> </p><p>“太厉害了。”</p><p> </p><p>“说实话，它最后可能会用在广告里，涌来宣传某个减肥或者关节炎药品，但这也不影响它的美。”Even把笔记本收回去，将Isak的点心放到了他面前。“话说，你周末都干什么了？除了学习以外？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak没怎么和他更新自己的动态，毕竟Even可是在追光。“大部分你都看见了，基本都在学习。周六的时候见了Sana和Emir.”</p><p> </p><p>“好可爱的名字。”</p><p> </p><p>“他是个很可爱的宝宝，问题是他开始磨牙了，所以基本上不是把东西放在嘴里，就是把东西都往地上扔。”</p><p> </p><p>“我高中的时候还这么干。”</p><p> </p><p>他俩都笑了。</p><p> </p><p>“总之，嗯。其他时间我就是在桌前，尽量不让自己睡着。”</p><p> </p><p>“你还有一门考试对吧？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak点头。“明天，然后周四开始我的实习。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦对，你要去药店实习。”Even把笔记本收回来，边敲边说。Isak在直播时看见的就是Even这幅工作的模样，但在公共场合看见还是有点别扭。他吃完了肉桂面包，挑起了话头。</p><p> </p><p>“差点忘了说，你的ins通过Sana的审核了。她虽然不打算关注你，但基本已经把你的号翻了个底朝天。”</p><p> </p><p>Even转向Isak,露出一个大大的笑容。“谢了！我知道里面没什么很私人的内容，主要就是为了…宣传目的。”</p><p> </p><p>“另一张商业名片。”</p><p> </p><p>“对头。”</p><p> </p><p>“这张名片很漂亮啊。”</p><p> </p><p>Even的嘴角扭了一下，代表他想说什么但是忍住了。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么？”</p><p> </p><p>“你不会想听到的。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦？”</p><p> </p><p>“听完可能会让你不舒服。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak抿起嘴，听他这么一说他就更想知道了，但他相信Even说的是实话，而不是故意为了吊他胃口。“好吧，那就以后再告诉我。”他给了Even一个意味深长的眼神，像是告诉他自己忘不了这茬，然后弯下腰抓起了背包。他掏出电脑，把它放在了Even的旁边。</p><p> </p><p>就像他们开着镜头那样，他们在彼此身边变得非常高效。两人基本不怎么说话，但偶尔Even会跟Isak分享一段有趣的视频，或者是Isak想告诉Even一个关于肝酶的有趣的知识，Even总是装出一副真心感兴趣的样子。快五点的时候他站起来要了一杯冰茶，回来的时候还拿着Isak的续杯。他喝了一口，从余光里看着Isak，等他发出要休息一下的信号。</p><p> </p><p>“一点都不变态。”Isak承认了他的凝视。</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉。我，呃…有个问题，算是吧。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak在脑子里记下自己读到哪了，然后彻底转过身面朝Even。自他下午来了以后，这是他第一次好好看Even，他穿着牛仔短裤，宽松的T恤，他弯着坐在高脚凳上脊柱的弧度。他看上去需要洗个澡，不过他一点味道都没有：只是头发有点油，后脖子上有一些泥点。Isak感觉自己应该让他回家，让他洗个澡好好休息一下，但他不想让Even离开。“怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>“我周末的时候想了很多，关于我的，呃，私人生活。我知道我们不怎么聊这个话题，但我想问问你关于…Sonja的意见。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak不知道自己之前在期待什么，但绝对不是这个。他像一条喝水的鱼一样张开嘴又闭上，安静地试图想出个答案。不幸的是，他只能想到Alfie的话，他可不想张嘴就夸她的奶子。“我…从来没跟她说过话，应该没有。感觉人挺好的，很好看。或许，有点疏远？”</p><p> </p><p>Even插进嘴拯救了他。“我打算跟她分手了。”</p><p> </p><p>门铃响了，走进一位新顾客，这位女士手里拿着牵绳，却把狗留在了门外，索性绳子够长，足够她走到柜台而不会把狗勒到。Isak继续像一条鱼一样。“这…呃…如果这就是你想要的。”</p><p>                                   </p><p>“你说对了，我们是很疏远。我整一个周末都没跟她说过话。我一直以为她在工作，但现在我不知道了。我觉得我不在乎了。”</p><p> </p><p>这话听起来很耳熟：一段日渐疏远的感情在Isak看来几乎就是没有感情可言。“我知道你们当初是以情侣的身份认识我的，但最近她给我的感觉更像是一个室友，而且还是最讨喜的那种，因为你从来见不着他们。”</p><p> </p><p>“哈，这个嘛，嗯，听着是挺好的。她晚上还是会回来睡觉，但我俩中间好像隔了一个世界。”</p><p> </p><p>“这床够大的。”</p><p> </p><p>Even笑了笑，垂眼看着他放在腿上的手，他的电脑进入了休眠状态。“我打算今晚工作完后跟她谈。”</p><p> </p><p>“你想好要说什么了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“没。我不想再跟她住在一起了。虽然感觉我俩已经不住在一起了但是…我想把我们作为室友这最后一点的联系也断掉。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不是故意跟你唱反调…真的，但目前你一直在说你不想跟她住在一起了。那你为什么要跟她分手呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“没没没，你问得对，这就是我为什么想跟你谈的原因。呃…我觉得这段感情对我俩来说都没好处了。我爱Sonja，她人很好，一直照顾我。她跟我经历了很多，每次我需要她的时候她都在我身边。但我有种感觉，我对于她来说，是种…责任？也就是说，我是一个她必须要承担的义务，只有她脱离了这段关系才能甩掉。我不想让她有这种感觉，我也不想这么觉得。我想给她自由？”</p><p> </p><p>“如果她说她不这么觉得呢？她本来就很自由呢？我是说，听起来她可是相当自由。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就…”Even叹气，抬头望着窗外。那位女士已经牵着狗走了。“那她就并没有告诉我她真正的想法，因为我觉得这段感情并没有任何真诚可言。或许是我在把我自己的想法投射到她身上。但…我不知道，为什么是<em>我</em>感觉她不想跟我在一起？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak耸肩，仿佛Even想从他这得到一个正式的答案。</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得要是和一个不和我说实话，或是不和他们自己说实话的人在一起，还不如单身算了。”</p><p> </p><p>这在Isak听来也很耳熟。“你值得别人对你保持诚实，但我觉得你得给对方成长的时间，并不是所有人的感情从开头起就不参杂任何谎言。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，但我觉得在我俩年少的时候要诚实的多，现在我们都在尽力保护对方，反倒弄巧成拙。”</p><p> </p><p>“你<em>现在</em>听起来是想和她分手了，除此之外你还想把人家赶出去。”Even又笑了，Isak因此有种他帮上忙了的感觉。</p><p> </p><p>“万事开头难嘛，谢了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我建议你可以把一些东西写下来，真要跟她谈起来可能会很不好受，你说不定还会忘了你想说什么。”Isak想起他自己的分手，即便他是被谈话的那一方，他还是感觉大脑一片空白，几乎都没有反驳就答应了。过了几天他才意识到自己真正想说的是什么。幸好Even能提前准备一下。</p><p> </p><p>“我要准备提词卡吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“不用，ugh…”Isak挫败地向后仰头，既是出于这个建议，也是出于这个玩笑。“有了提词卡你就会变得紧张，最后你不但没和人家分手，反倒和她调起情来了，即便我很确定你们的订婚派对会布置的很漂亮，鉴于我明天还要考试，我是真没这个心情参加。”</p><p> </p><p>Even乐了。“天，我可绝对不会让她遭这种罪，你知道设计婚礼有多可怕吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“看来你就是那种会提前一年就把自己的婚礼设计得明明白白的人，huh.”</p><p> </p><p>“提前十年那种。”</p><p> </p><p>“这还不好说，你求个婚就可以把她吓跑了。”Isak用手肘把电脑推到了一旁，舒服地靠在柜台上。</p><p> </p><p>Even望向远处，仿佛他真在考虑这个建议。“多一种选择，多一条活路…”</p><p> </p><p>Isak欣赏着他的侧颜。</p><p> </p><p>“不好意思打断一下，两位，但我十五分钟后就要关门了。”服务生从收银机那边说。她并没有在吼，声音很温柔，仿佛她在将他们从一场熟睡中唤醒。Even朝她的方向歪了歪头。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢提醒，Helene。我们马上就走。”</p><p> </p><p>“你经常来这吗？”Isak起身开始收拾东西，他关了电脑，喝完最后一口咖啡。他进门的时候没注意到Helene胸前的名片，所以他以为Even是常客。</p><p> </p><p>“这倒没有，没了我的书桌我的工作效率会很低，但我之前来过，Helene是我的高中同学。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦。”Isak一边收拾书包，一边瞥了一眼那个女孩，他从凳子上滑了下来。她很好看。他想Even认识多少好看的女孩，如果他没有一直和Sonja在一起的话，他的情感状况会如何。他们看起来很般配，尤其是在那张照片上，所以很难想象他俩任何一人会愁找不见对象。Isak绕过Even往柜台走去。</p><p> </p><p>“我付过钱了，”Even扭过头轻声说。</p><p> </p><p>“哦，谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p>“虽然没点薯条不过…”</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑着这个延续的笑话，继续往门口走去。Even跟在他身后走近温暖的黄昏里。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，我还是尽早回家吧。睡一会，彩排下我的分手。”</p><p> </p><p>“okay。呃，记得告诉我下结果如何？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然，等你直播完后？我不知道分手通常来说要花多长时间。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak听闻笑了笑，Even的语气很无辜，就像是分手有一套固定的流程，人们可以预先计划好，然后在规定的一两个小时内完成。“如果你想聊的话，就给我发短信。如果你不想，我也完全理解。”</p><p> </p><p>“我肯定会给你发的。你要去那边坐公交了？”Even指了指Isak背后的方向。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，看样子是。”他今晚在直播前没有别的事儿，所以干脆回家接着复习好了。</p><p> </p><p>“那我就朝这边走了。不过在我走之前，我只想让你知道我周三要去看的那部电影。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，打算把用无人机拍摄的视频粗剪完后给自己来个奖励，说不定看之前还可以吃个披萨。”</p><p> </p><p>“听起来相当不错。”Isak憋回笑容，察觉出了Even在下什么套。</p><p> </p><p>“还没决定好去哪吃，毕竟我有两家真爱。”</p><p> </p><p>“太难了，太难选了。”</p><p> </p><p>“可不是吗，我打算六点就去吃，因为电影就八点开始了。”</p><p> </p><p>“天，吃个披萨要花你这么长时间？”</p><p> </p><p>“如果是两个人一起吃的话，速度会快很多。”</p><p> </p><p>“你可以问问Sonja想不想去。”Even听完轻轻推了他一把，并没有影响他的站姿。</p><p> </p><p>“快过头了，兄弟。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak咯咯笑了一会，恢复了严肃。“发短信告诉我你喜欢的是哪两家，我替你选。”</p><p> </p><p>“一如既往的靠谱。虽然有点不要脸，但还是靠谱的。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak朝Even笑，不确定要说什么，但还是不想让他回家。Even开始倒着走，脸上带着迷之自信，就是那种老子知道老子要绊倒，但老子不在乎的自信。Isak别无选择，只好挥手道别。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>你还醒着吗？想跟你聊聊，但是不想登陆一个性爱网站。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>这是我听过最惨的约炮短信了。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak被短信声吵醒了，以他凌晨乱成一团浆糊的脑子回了一句他能想到的最好的玩笑。他点开视频电话，拨通了Even的号码。他侧过身，把一半脸埋在枕头里，并不在乎自己现在在别人看来是什么模样。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，抱歉，谢了。”Even接起了电话，每说一句就吐一口烟。他在外面，估计是楼下，Isak能听见鸟鸣声。</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道你还抽烟。”</p><p> </p><p>“特殊时期特殊手段。”</p><p> </p><p>“特殊？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，在一个人谈了五年恋爱后第一次恢复单身后的，特殊手段。”Even在镜头前挥着剩下的一截烟。Isak感觉很难过，真的，他知道Even这晚上估计遭受了很多情感冲击，可能现在都没缓过来，但他不得不将一个小小的笑容藏在枕头里。</p><p> </p><p>“欢迎来到单身狗的世界。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 第十六章 8:22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>周二晚上的时候Jonas让Isak喝了个嗨。鉴于那天早上他四点就醒了，考试前除了咖啡什么都没吃，Jonas才喝了几轮就成功把Isak灌趴下了，他们甚至都不用去计划好的第二家酒吧。Isak变得管不住嘴，听到什么都想笑，一度还差点在Eva的肩上睡过去，所以那二人就把Isak送回了家，让他躺在沙发上，还在跟前放了一个搅拌沙拉的碗以防万一。Eva走之前给他发了条短信。<em>等你醒来之后别被吓到，我和Jonas把你灌醉后就把你送回了家。你玩得很尽兴:)可惜没能给你找见个顺眼的对象:(</em></p><p> </p><p>Jonas另发了一条短信：有Eva在你就别指望能约上炮了。</p><p> </p><p>周三早晨Isak读完Eva的短信还是吓了一跳。他猛地站起来（还得小心不踩到碗），等到眼前的金星退去一点后，火速冲进卧室。他周一直播完之后没把相机收起来，没拆开的快递依旧在桌上，看起来不像是有人进来过的样子，但这也说不准。Eva要是谨慎起来没人能发现。他又读了一遍她的短信。</p><p> </p><p>他给Even打了视频电话。</p><p> </p><p>“你觉得昨晚在有人把我送回来之后看到我卧室里摆着相机的几率有多大？”</p><p> </p><p>“呃，早上好，Isak。我觉得吧，这得取决于你今早是在哪醒来的。”作为一个一大早被一个惊慌失措的gay叫醒的人来说，Even表现得相当淡定，头脑清晰。</p><p> </p><p>“沙发。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就没事，鉴于你都撑不到卧室，他俩估计把你撂在上面就跑了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak深吸一口气，顺了一下Even的逻辑。“嗯，嗯，对，有道理。”他在屋子里转了一圈，试图发现有没有不对劲的地方，不过好像自从他昨晚换完衣服之后的确再没人进来过。</p><p> </p><p>“那什么，你要么把手机放下，要不就别转来转去的。”</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉。”Isak把手机放在桌上。“不好意思还把你吵醒了。”他看着屏幕，发现Even的头发被睡得一团糟，他的刘海遮在眼前，半张脸都压在不知道是被子还是什么东西上面，微微发红。</p><p> </p><p>“没事儿，反正我也得起来工作，要是剪不完视频可就没有披萨吃了。”</p><p> </p><p>“那可不行。准备好啊，我要带你去厨房了。”他的心跳渐渐平稳下来，身体其他部位倒是醒了，尤其是他的胃。他带着Even进了过道。</p><p> </p><p>“护脚线不错嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢了，我自己选的。”</p><p> </p><p>“这么牛逼？”</p><p> </p><p>“Even.”Isak停下来瞥了他一眼，把手机立在了咖啡机旁边。他调大了音量，让Even欣赏他准备麦片的动作有多么行云流水。</p><p> </p><p>“介意我问一下，昨晚是谁把你拽回家，还在今早给了你一个惊喜的吗？”Even从沙发上坐起来，一手拨着头发，试图装出一副满不在乎的样子，可惜被Isak一眼看穿，谁让他声音里的担忧藏都藏不住。</p><p> </p><p>“照我的手机来看是Eva和Jonas。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，Jonas3000.”Even立刻就松了一口气，在Sana发了那张照片并且@他之后，他已经通过ins把Isak的几位好友都了解的差不多了，有一次还差点手滑给Isak的亲友点了个赞，从那以后他就及时收手了。</p><p> </p><p>“对，Eva可是出了名的爱翻别人的东西。我昨晚一直以为她把我灌醉就是为了能把我的公寓翻个底朝天。”</p><p> </p><p>“我估计就以你这种站都站不住的程度，他俩把你折腾回来就不错了，所以人家把你扔在沙发上就溜了。换我就这么干。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢了。”Isak嚼着麦片说。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，吃一堑长一智嘛。下次出门前把你的东西都收起来不就没事了。”</p><p> </p><p>“ugh，每次都藏好麻烦啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“或者你也可以选择不喝到不省人事…”</p><p> </p><p>“得，那还是收东西吧。”</p><p> </p><p>Even走到卫生间去刷牙。不知道他把手机怎么调整了一下，再加上镜子的反光让Isak有点晕，主要是因为他一心一意得盯着那块小屏幕，试图借此观察Even的公寓。</p><p> </p><p>“卫生间挺大嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>“没有。”Even慢慢转着手机，让Isak看清它其实有多小。“每次只能装下一个人。”</p><p> </p><p>“幸好你是单身。”</p><p> </p><p>“嘘，她还在睡觉。”</p><p> </p><p>“等下，她还在这？！”Isak碗里的牛奶洒出来了一点。</p><p> </p><p>“她毕竟住这，今天请了病假，估计是想…消化一下。”</p><p> </p><p>周二清晨的时候Even把来龙去脉都告诉了Isak。他周一晚上等Sonja回家后，就直截了当地说他想分手。她找了不下十个理由试图让他放弃这个念头，每个都有点侮辱人。Sonja花了两个小时的时间大说特说他一个人根本没法活下去，Even被惹毛了，他直接吼道，“说的好像我过去一年里有人陪似的！”然后他就冲出了家门。Isak光听着就够心累的了，所以他知道Even周二的时候得好好缓缓，多睡点觉，毕竟之后的冷战也很耗神。显然Sonja也需要时间。</p><p> </p><p>“她基本在卧室里待着，所以我这不就睡在沙发上了吗。虽然我俩最后还是得商量公寓的事儿，在那之前我想给她一些空间。毕竟五年的感情不是说断就断的。”Even关了灯，回到沙发上。</p><p> </p><p>“至少你听起来没有之前那么…紧绷了。”</p><p> </p><p>“反正最难的都过去了，现在我俩只需要分清哪件家具归谁。”</p><p> </p><p>“这要取决于她的新公寓要爬几层楼了。”Isak试图开个玩笑，但Even已经被别的事情吸引了注意力。</p><p> </p><p>“挂了。”他结束了视频。</p><p> </p><p>Isak把碗放在水池里，带着手机去了卫生间，以防Even会给他打回来。他从水龙头旁边的杯子里拿起了牙刷。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“什么风把你吹来了？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak先到了那家意大利餐厅，生怕自己选了不好吃的那家。他正往回翻着聊天记录，突然听见了Even的声音，紧张如潮水般从他的肩头退去。他转过身，看着Even走近，和他打招呼。“纯粹是赶巧了，正好在这一片，想找点东西吃。”</p><p> </p><p>“我一向都如此，尤其是我每次出门去足球俱乐部的路上。”Isak翻了个白眼。“那麻烦您跟我凑个桌？”</p><p> </p><p>“乐意至极。”</p><p> </p><p>Even领着他走近了餐厅，里面的气氛安静而迷人，桌上的蜡烛还没有点起来。“我们能坐在外面吗？”Even问附近的服务生。她点点头，拿起两本菜单，跟着他们重新走回到人行道上。“你介意吗？”Even才反应过来，赶紧问Isak。</p><p> </p><p>“不介意。”天气逐渐转冷，在盯着相机看了两小时之后，能欣赏一下太阳是再好不过。</p><p> </p><p>“我今天一天就盯着电脑看了，既然都出来了还不如呼吸一下新鲜空气，让我的眼睛能看着一米之外的东西缓缓，”Even解释道。</p><p> </p><p>“那我就坐这张桌子旁边了？”Isak停了下来，选了一个距离Even有一段距离的座位，但Even先他一步，在他彻底走远前拽住了他的手腕。</p><p> </p><p>“你真幽默。”Even一直抓着他，直到两人走到桌前，不得不坐下时才放开。</p><p> </p><p>“在我消失一段未知的时间之前，不知您二位想喝点什么？”服务生问。</p><p> </p><p>“你更幽默。”Even指出，朝Isak一笑。“麻烦给我来一杯可乐。”</p><p> </p><p>“我也是。”</p><p> </p><p>服务生消失了。他俩拿起了菜单。</p><p> </p><p>“跟我说说我之后正好要和你一起看的那部电影。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，就是最近上的超级英雄那部。剧情很好猜，但我喜欢导演。通常我都会看她拍的更严肃的题材，但这次我想看看她是怎样处理幽默动作片的，不知道她的风格会不会有所改变。你喜欢超英电影吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“还行吧，我没有每部都看，无聊的时候就补一部。”</p><p> </p><p>“你现在无聊吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“现在不，两个小时以后就会了。”</p><p> </p><p>Even坏笑。“那看来咱得吃快点了，我想点Cacciatore（食材为番茄洋葱鸡肉）”。Even看菜单的速度一看就是这家店的常客，不快不慢。“你想吃就可以吃我的。”</p><p> </p><p>“你有别的推荐吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“这个呃…Salsiccia e（奶油西葫芦香肠）…呃…”他把菜单翻过来，指着左边最后一个。“口音让你见笑了。”</p><p> </p><p>“勇气可嘉。”</p><p> </p><p>服务生给他们上了饮料，一些面包和橄榄油。他们点了餐，边吃边喝聊起了天。热腾腾的披萨很快就上了桌。Isak很喜欢Even的推荐，两人交换了一块，他发现自己更喜欢Even的。趁着Even去卫生间的功夫，Isak朝服务生招了下手，打算买单。</p><p> </p><p>“您的同伴已经付款了。”</p><p> </p><p>“这么快？”Isak指着Even的空位。服务生点头走开了。Isak瘫进自己的椅子里，对于Even又一次的请客感到有些不快。他看着街边的路人，喝完了苏打水，等着Even回来。</p><p> </p><p>“准备走吧？现在这个点走过去绝对来得及。”</p><p> </p><p>“呃，好。”Isak站起身来。“我觉得咱俩应该AA，不能老让你请客。”</p><p> </p><p>“你不喜欢这样？”Even不着痕迹地将两人朝电影院的方向带去，也就是海港那边，两人肩并着肩。</p><p> </p><p>“这很不公平，感觉像是我欠你的一样。”</p><p> </p><p>“你什么都不欠我的，你能陪我我就已经很满足了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak停住脚步。“Even？”Even也停住了。“你在买我吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我在请客。”</p><p> </p><p>“不，你在<em>买</em>我吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Even意识到了Isak的言下之意，他震惊地张开嘴。“没没没。没有。绝对没有，没。”他举起手，试图阻止Isak越想越多。</p><p> </p><p>“那些早餐，咖啡，今晚…原来这在你看来都是金币吗？”瞬间涌上心头的耻辱让Isak汗毛倒竖。</p><p> </p><p>“不是的。Isak, 不是的。求你。你一定要相信我，我没有在买你。我不——我不知道该怎么解释我的所作所为，但事实绝对不是这样。我只是…想对你好点？我也不知道该怎么说。”Even一直说，一直否认，只想让Isak停在他面前。他怕他一停下来，Isak就会逃得远远的。“听着，你…你可以给咱俩买电影票，爆米花，你他妈把整个糖果机买下来都行，随你。你不欠我任何东西。我也不欠你的。以后咱俩干什么都公平起见。求你了。我从来没这么想过。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak已经提起了戒备之心，但他依旧站在那里。他听着Even，但即便是他变成了一个聋子，他也会相信Even是在真心地恳求，他在他眼里看到了悔意。他害怕了，但他知道自己不应该感到怯意。终于，他轻声说，“抱歉。”</p><p> </p><p>Even像一只戳破了的气球一样蔫了下来。“别，你不用道歉。我理解你会误会的原因，但我真的只是想对你好一点，我绝没有任何非分之想。”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧。”</p><p> </p><p>Even放下手，小心翼翼地放到Isak肩上，怕吓到他。“好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak点头。“好。那就…没错，我要替你买电影票。”</p><p> </p><p>“棒！”Even微微一笑，捏了下他的肩膀。“这样我既能看到免费的电影，<em>还能</em>看到你带着3D眼镜有多奇怪，啊，今晚真是不能再完美。”</p><p> </p><p>“我可操你的吧，”Isak说，回了他一个笑容，转身挣脱了Even的手。Even放开他，他现在肯定Isak不会再跑了。他蹦跳了几步，追了上去，一搭在Isak的肩上。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道你付得起电影的钱，但要想操我可不便宜。”</p><p> </p><p>Even又一次放开手，才勉强躲过Isak的一拳。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“鉴于我成功搞定了这个学期，我给自己买了一个礼物。”Isak举起周二收到的那个棕色的小包裹。他之前已经拆开了，但为了节目效果又重新包好了。</p><p> </p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：我怎么感觉像是在看美妆教程，不过他是在教你怎么上床</p><p>Misterbee：…上床教程</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：展示一下你的手法，给我们看看你用的什么牌子</p><p> </p><p>Isak摇了摇盒子。“也是为了奖励我实习第一天没有整出幺蛾子。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：难（hard 硬）吗？哈哈</p><p>
  <strong>Misterbee</strong>
  <strong>打赏了20枚金币</strong>
</p><p>Anonymous：高潮可以有效缓解压力</p><p> </p><p>“没错，大家不正是因为这个原因才来这的吗？废话不多说…”Isak坐在床上，把盒子放到两腿中间，小心地打开盖子，露出一个更小的白色盒子。他摸索着两个盒子之间的缝隙，将小盒子拿了出来。</p><p> </p><p>Cumherebb：是手机？</p><p>Anonymous：太小了</p><p> </p><p>镜头对焦到白盒子的外包装上。</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：肛塞！！！！是肛塞！！！！！</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：赞美耶稣赞美主</p><p>
  <strong>TwoIsCompany</strong>
  <strong>打赏了100枚金币</strong>
</p><p>Misterbee：哦hardy我爱你</p><p>Cumherebb：ooooo是隐秘款吗（肛塞的一种安静的型号，可以确保在公众场合使用而不被发现）</p><p> </p><p>Isak转着盒子仔细观察了下，然后他打开下面，露出了黑色的塞子。他把那个硅胶玩具从底座上抽了出来，把盒子扔在地上。他盘着它。“好软。”Isak光看着就已经开始性奋了，他想象着把它塞进去的感觉，一手摸下去，扶上了裤子里的肿胀。“由于我之前没用过震动款，就选了个小号的。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：你会爱死它的</p><p>Blackberriezzzz：震他娘的！</p><p>024wolb：我会爱死它的</p><p> </p><p>Isak伸手探过来一瓶润滑剂，但他三思后决定换下顺序。他放下瓶子，脱掉短裤，起身的时候想起来他没拿毛巾。“等下。”</p><p> </p><p>Cumherebb：如果真是隐秘款，希望你能给我们一次控制的机会</p><p>Misterbee：Hardy不喜欢玩遥控的东西，他之前从来没让观众们操作过</p><p>Cumherebb：凡事都有第一次</p><p> </p><p>Isak拿着毛巾回来了。虽说包装上写着这个肛塞肯定不会漏，但他还得考虑精液的问题。他将它甩在床尾，重新坐了下来。</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：我想说即便是软着的时候你的鸡巴也很好看</p><p>Misterbee：^^^</p><p>
  <strong>TwoIsCompany</strong>
  <strong>打赏了69枚金币</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak大笑。“你可闭嘴吧，New York。谢谢这位匿名观众。”他给肛塞抹上了润滑剂，往前倾了一点，又在自己的菊花上抹了一些。</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：等下 我想看着它进去</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：转下身</p><p>DamnUfine369：给我们看看你的花芯</p><p> </p><p>“或许下次吧。我…ungh…想先把这玩意儿…塞进去。”冰凉的压力让他有些不适，他试图放松下来，一手掰开臀瓣，一只手负责塞，观众看着他的鸡巴随之一抖。他的屁股每吞进去一点，他的鸡巴就硬一分，整个过程缓慢而平稳。等到他的括约肌卡在了肛塞尾端的收缩处时，他放开手，在毛巾上擦了擦。“哦，感觉…还不错。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：摇一摇</p><p> </p><p>Isak照做，转着他的胯，肛塞也因此变换角度，带来不一样的快感。肛塞毕竟不如真人填的满，但紧贴性比他的手指强，这种不熟悉的感觉给他带来了别样的刺激。他往前顶着，让它的底部擦过他的菊花缝隙。‘mmmm.’</p><p> </p><p>Cumherebb：麻烦把我加到app里</p><p>Cumherebb：我知道几种好玩的模式</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑了。“我觉得现在让你们掌控缰绳还为时尚早，不过大家有什么建议都可以说来听听。”他拿起第二个手机，打开了app。他庆幸自己提前都准备好了——把肛塞都充好了电，连上了蓝牙——尽量减少第一次出差错的可能性。不过为了真实的效果，他并没有上身试过。“开头先慢点。”他点开app，慢慢往上移动调节震动频率的滑动条，另一只手在期待中摸上了他的鸡巴。“我还在蓝色这片（蓝色是底端的较为温和/频率偏小的区域，顶端则为较为强烈/频率偏大的粉色区域），目前还没有感觉。”他把手机屏幕展示给观众。</p><p> </p><p>TwoIsCompany：你需要再整一个相机负责拍你的手机</p><p>Cumherebb：或者你干脆让我们从电脑上控制算了</p><p> </p><p>“悠着点，不然我就把你踢 ahhhh!... 出去。”Isak因cumherebb的坚持不懈分了下神，拇指一不小心滑过头了。轻微的嗡嗡声让他身体里发痒，他下意识夹紧。“哦天，这感觉我喜欢。哦。”他又往上滑动了一点。</p><p> </p><p>即使他说大家可以踊跃发言，在听到Isak的警告后评论区安静了不少。他们光是看着Isak对自己做实验就已经很满意了。他们看着他的拇指上下滑动，拳头上下撸动，胯部上下抬动。其实肛塞并没有顶很深，但他感觉自己仿佛在玩骑乘。他跟观众闲聊着，直到他再找不到话。</p><p> </p><p>他把控制键滑到了中间位置，这个振动的频率稳中带劲。他放开了鸡巴，让它在空气中微微颤抖，现在的刺激正好，高潮越来越近，就要突破最后的禁忌。如果是别人来控制的话可能会更爽，毕竟这样他就没法预料到下一步很是怎样，是突然的加快，还是折磨的减速。正如他没办法控制别人杵在他屁股里的鸡巴，或是攥住他鸡巴的手。或许下次吧。他放下手机，握住床沿。观众看着他的指节发白，眼泪从龟头流出来。</p><p> </p><p>Badgirlbadgril：如果这位骚蹄子不用手碰就能射出来，老娘直接给他打钱</p><p>
  <strong>Badgirlbadgirl</strong>
  <strong>打赏了200枚金币</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>TwoIsCompany</strong>
  <strong>打赏了300枚金币</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak没工夫看评论了，他的视线划过相机，对面的墙上，失焦在天花板。他想闭上眼。他知道如果闭上之后他会看到什么，会想什么，想谁的鸡巴，谁的手。放在他胸前的修长的手指。</p><p> </p><p>他不用闭眼就看到了它们。他射了出来，这次的射精像是永远都不会停，如同永不停歇的潮水冲刷着海岸。他最后骑了几秒，直到手指摸索到他的手机。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“嗨，你第一天实习的怎么样？”Sana几乎是边走边吼，她爬过公园的小丘，距离如此之远，导致Isak只能勉强看见婴儿车上顶着一个头。</p><p> </p><p>“还行，有点尴尬，其他都还好。”Isak蹬了下地面，他一个成年人非要玩小孩子的秋千的后果就是他根本荡不起来。</p><p> </p><p>“说具体点。”</p><p> </p><p>他一直等到她走近才说。“我忘带笔记本了，所以我就跟在tom后面傻转了一个小时，只好尽量脑记。”Isak站起身，把emir抱出来放在秋千上，Sana把婴儿车靠在了栏杆旁。“最后他看不下去了，问我需不需要把东西写下来，我跟个傻逼一样盯着人家，然后他去办公室给我拿来了这个。”Isak用力推了一下秋千，逗得emir笑了出来，他从屁兜里掏出一个迷你笔记本，是那种带闪片的给小孩子设计的卡通小粉本。</p><p> </p><p>“非常专业。”</p><p> </p><p>“他说这是多出来的库存，反正总比没有强。现在我已经对它产生了强烈的依赖，不带着它就不安心。”</p><p> </p><p>“你的时间表怎么排的？”</p><p> </p><p>“目前是周二到周四，一周干满三天，他说等我适应之后再把我安排在周末。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以在周二之前你得一直带着它。”Sana把本从他手里揪了出来。Isak又推了emir一下。“我还以为<em>我的字</em>已经够难认的了。”Sana试图破解他的暗号。</p><p> </p><p>“我才发现我这人不适合边走边写。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就用手机啊，假装你在编辑一条贼长的短信。”她的脸上写着‘愚蠢’二字。Isak都被自己的愚蠢惊到了，他怎么就没想起来还能用电子备忘录呢，亏他还一天到晚玩手机。</p><p> </p><p>“日（shit）。”Sana这次都没管他说脏话，emir的秋千荡了回来，代母给他来了一次致命打鸡。“oof.”</p><p> </p><p>“至少你还学到点…东西。”Sana继续翻着他那个小本。“这到底写的是什么玩意儿。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak靠过去看她在破解什么。“这是…收银台的使用步骤。”</p><p> </p><p>“这根本就不是我想要的秘密，Isak。你太让我失望了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我才刚实习了一天，Sana。我连一个药片都没碰到呢。”他真看不出来她是不是在开玩笑。她递回来他那个屁用不顶的小本。“再说了，凭这点信息你就能把我们店抢了。”</p><p> </p><p>“诶呦，有本事你让Jonas去猜你写的如尼文啊。哦话说，你注没注意到他最近有点不对劲？”</p><p> </p><p>“没，怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>“Eva觉得他有事瞒着她，我倒是有一阵子没见他了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak试图回忆周二见他的时候有没有什么出奇的地方，但那天晚上就顾着玩了。“我明天会见他，我观察一下。”</p><p> </p><p>“估计也没什么，你也知道Eva爱瞎想，要不就是咱俩心太大。”</p><p> </p><p>“我是真不知道你想息事宁人还是火上浇油。”</p><p> </p><p>“真正的朋友都是两者兼备。”Sana走近一步，推起了秋千。Isak让开，琢磨起她的话，意识到她对别人的感情有多么强的影响力。“消息永远是最重要的，Isak。这样你才能得到你想要的。”</p><p> </p><p>“你好吓人。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢夸奖。”她友善一笑，欣然接受。</p><p> </p><p>Isak的手机嗡了一下，Even给他发了一张天气的截图。<em>看样子明天我要去游泳了。</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>巧了，我也是。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak换到和Jonas和Eva的群里。<em>明天想去游泳吗？</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 第十七章 10:45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>原来大家都打算在周日出来游泳。天气越来越热，即便他们来的很早，码头上已经人头攒动。Eva一手遮在眼前，想挡住毒烈的阳光，一边环顾四周。“那边怎么样？”西面有一处空地，看样子能放下他们三个的毛巾。</p><p> </p><p>“估计只能选那了，跳板那片就别想了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你们在那附近乱跳吧…”Eva朝那个方向走去。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿！什么叫乱跳…”Jonas和Isak跟在了她身后。</p><p> </p><p>Isak在人群中穿梭，顺便不露痕迹地找着Even的金发和他修长的身影。他是跟Even说他们三个今天要来游泳，选的是哪个码头，但没告诉他具体的时间和地点，甚至连毛巾的颜色都没透露。他不想让自己听起来像是在要求Even跟他们一起，或是打乱人家本来的计划。因为这样就显得太正式了，像是一次专门的见面，那样的话就少不了握手交谈，两个世界重叠的风险也会大很多，他都有点希望Even找不见他们了。</p><p> </p><p>有那么一阵子他还真没找见。Isak和Eva铺好了毛巾，拿出包里的东西：喝的，零食和防晒霜，还有一个便携的迷你音响。Jonas装模作样地找起了他那帮朋友，Isak和Eva给彼此的后背抹上防晒。</p><p> </p><p>“日，我忘带墨镜了。”</p><p> </p><p>“虽然我很想把我的借给你，但我需要戴着它来觊觎路过的裸男。”Isak伸展四肢，趴在木板上，舒服地呻吟了一声。</p><p> </p><p>“Isak，不然你以为我们来这干嘛。你不会这么狠心就看着我一个人受苦吧，实在不行咱俩换着来？”</p><p> </p><p>“你都有对象了，你想盯他看多久就看多久，连墨镜都不用戴。”</p><p> </p><p>“看看又不会掉块肉。”</p><p> </p><p>“再过一个小时的吧，先让我先扫一圈。”Isak顺着面前那双养眼的长腿转过了头。Eva注意到了，评论道。</p><p> </p><p>“肯定结婚了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你找到他的老公了？”</p><p> </p><p>Eva的位置正好能看见Isak的身后而不至于太过显眼。她看着那双腿停在另一个和Isak姿势差不多的男人身边：手肘支在身下，小腿交叉在一起。“年纪有点大，但还可以接受，肤色很深。”</p><p> </p><p>“深就深呗。”</p><p> </p><p>Eva把视线转回到Isak身上。“你想过和情侣玩3P吗?”</p><p> </p><p>Isak晃了下头代替耸肩。“谨慎一点的话还是挺刺激的。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？！你已经玩过了？和谁——！你怎么不告诉我？”</p><p> </p><p>“你又不认识对方，跟你也没关系。天，为什么咱俩聊什么都能扯到上床？”</p><p> </p><p>“因为老娘才懒得管你学校那点破事，再加上跟你聊这种话题就很方便，想怎么聊怎么聊。我每次一跟我闺蜜说，不是搞的很恶心就是讨论起技术问题，要不就是全盘否认。”Eva皱起脸。“你知道Vilde有多少次让我食不下咽吗？Yue.”</p><p> </p><p>Isak坐在那，试图想个别的话题，他还真就跟Eva倔上了。他痛苦地憋了六十秒。</p><p> </p><p>“你跟我装什么装，别忘了上次你试图压制自己的本性的下场就是遇到了Eskild.”</p><p> </p><p>“哈！没，我只是在想还能说点什么，这不是没想出来嘛，那就听你的，聊！”</p><p> </p><p>“Bay-bee…”Eva唱出了剩下的歌词（出自歌曲let’s talk about sex, baby by Salt-n-Pepa）。她又看了一眼Isak身后那对情侣。“你答应我下次玩3p之前一定会跟我通气？”</p><p> </p><p>“行啊，你想玩也可以。”</p><p> </p><p>“真的？！”Eva激动地一个鲤鱼打挺。</p><p> </p><p>“真个屁！我的个老天Eva。你要真这么想玩就跟Jonas说啊，你俩一起找。”</p><p> </p><p>“他能同意就有鬼了。他这周都没怎么跟我说话，连我之前鼓吹资本主义的罪行他都不带搭理我的。”</p><p> </p><p>“日，这事儿大了。”Isak是夸张了一点，但Jonas这么安静的情况实在是少见。这还真跟Sana的怀疑对上了，他觉得以后得对Jonas多留点心。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，肯定有问题，但每次我问他就说根本没有的事儿。”</p><p> </p><p>“那我就去…一个猛子扎水里问问他。”</p><p> </p><p>“别！他要是知道我偷偷跟你抱怨他肯定更麻烦。”</p><p> </p><p>“你这哪是抱怨，说不定是我自己发现的，然后关心他呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“真的？”</p><p> </p><p>“假的，但这不影响我尽到一个好朋友应尽的职责。”</p><p> </p><p>“心意我领了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak撑着地站起来。“给，现在你可以用我的墨镜了。”他弯下腰把墨镜架到Eva鼻子上。</p><p> </p><p>“动作快点，咱俩还得接着聊上床呢，”Eva在他身后喊。Isak转过身，朝她挥了两下手，往Jonas所在的码头走去。</p><p> </p><p>Jonas不知从哪搞来一个糖霜甜甜圈游泳圈，他套着它飘在码头尽头的几米之外，撺掇着几个人往水里跳，还给他们的表演打分。他看见了Isak，手脚一阵扑腾。“Isak！Isak！给我们露一手！”</p><p> </p><p>Isak看了一眼身后，没多大地方让他来助跑，可能做不了很夸张的动作，不过问题不大，就算他是平着pia进水也够Jonas激动的了。Isak跑了几步纵身一跃，身体在空中划过一条弧线，在入水前来了一个前空翻。他沉入静谧的水底，舒展身体，一脚蹬出了水面。</p><p> </p><p>“身手不减当年嘛，哥们儿。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak喘了口气，欣然接受夸奖，脚底下踩着水。“我就会这一招，可不敢忘了。”</p><p> </p><p>“咱俩可以试试后空翻。”</p><p> </p><p>“算了，现在人太多了不好试，改天的吧。”Isak慢悠悠地绕着Jonas的游泳圈游着，他俩看着别人变着花样跳水。</p><p> </p><p>“你想结婚吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak猛地一转头，发现Jonas朝着天问。“你什么意思？”</p><p> </p><p>“就是你将来想不想结婚，在法律上和一个人结为伴侣，办个派对，每年都把婚礼纪念日忘个干净，直到死去。”</p><p> </p><p>“呃，要照你这么说的话…”</p><p> </p><p>Jonas没回他，甚至都没搭理这个玩笑。Isak意识到他是认真的。</p><p> </p><p>“你在考虑结婚的事吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我上周给她妈打了个电话。”</p><p> </p><p>“Jonas！”Isak游近一点，把胳膊架在游泳圈上，迫使Jonas直视他。“你要跟Eva求婚了？”</p><p> </p><p>“不知道，我不知道人家想不想结，所以我才给她妈打的电话，问问她有没有这方面的…考虑。”</p><p> </p><p>“如果你之前没感觉出来她想结婚的话，那估计就是…不想。”</p><p> </p><p>“如果她想而我一直…没发现呢？或者是…我平时总说婚姻制度不过就是资本主义的一种表现，说不定也潜移默化地影响了她。”</p><p> </p><p>“那<em>你</em>想结婚吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我想让她幸福。”</p><p> </p><p>他俩慢慢转着圈，找到远处的Eva。她还带着Isak的墨镜，在发现他俩在看她后挥了挥手。</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得如果你不想结婚的话，她也不会想的，但你就直接…问她呗。”</p><p> </p><p>“直接求婚吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“不是，就，讨论一下，看看她想不想结。”</p><p> </p><p>“问题是…如果她说想，那不就等于求婚了？”</p><p> </p><p>“呃，也不是？我觉得你可以跟她说清楚，你只是想和她…讨论一下你们的未来，你俩共同的目标。”Isak想帮忙，但Jonas的问题把他套进去了。如果你一上来就问别人想不想结婚，人家肯定以为你是在求婚，但如果你强调这只是次讨论呢，又会显得你不想嘴一滑就求婚，从而让人家觉得你根本就不想求婚。“日。”</p><p> </p><p>“真的，我都琢磨这事儿好几周了。”</p><p> </p><p>“她妈怎么说？”</p><p> </p><p>“她说这不是她的‘首要目标。’”Jonas比了空气引号，强调这种奇怪的说法。</p><p> </p><p>“那可能就不是。”</p><p> </p><p>“可不是首要目标不就意味着这也是目标之一吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak一头撞上游泳圈。“你要不就直接问，要不就别问，我也说不清，或者至少等你搞清楚你自己想不想结之后再问。我听你这半天搁这逼逼完我都不知道你想不想结了。”</p><p> </p><p>“婚姻制度呢很显然有其弊端，但如果这意味着我能让另一个人得到幸福，哪怕是要因此受到制约，我也愿意。我是有自己的想法，但我也不会全然不顾社会的眼光。”</p><p> </p><p>“这才像你说的话嘛。”Isak一把拍上Jonas的肩，差点没把两人掀翻。</p><p> </p><p>“你想结婚吗？”Jonas等他俩稳住后又问了一遍。</p><p> </p><p>虽然Isak早就清楚自己的答案，他好是装模作样地想了一会，最后决定用个玩笑糊弄过去。他模仿着Eva的口音。“你是在跟我求婚吗？哦Jonas，我等这一天等得黄瓜菜都凉了！我可是从八岁起就期待这一天呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“王八蛋。”Jonas往Isak脸上撩了一把水。Isak收回胳膊，一把掀起游泳圈，Jonas栽进了水里。Isak大笑，看着Jonas扑腾着抢回粉色塑料气圈。</p><p> </p><p>“不好意思，可以把我的游泳圈还给我吗？”Isak身后传来一个紧张的声音。原来是一个小男孩，他正笨拙地在那狗刨，金色长发黏在额头前。</p><p> </p><p>“这个大坏蛋居然偷走了你的甜甜圈？”</p><p> </p><p>“他说要借来跳水，然后就再没给我。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak瞪了Jonas一眼，小男孩还在旁边挣扎。“赶紧还给人家，你个大坏蛋。”Jonas把泳圈从头上拿下来，Isak在它漂走前截住了。“抱歉小朋友，谢谢你借给我们。”</p><p> </p><p>“没关系，你们跳水很厉害。”小朋友一手搂着泳圈游走了。</p><p> </p><p>“谢了哥们儿！”Jonas对于他的夸赞很受用，朝他的背影挥了挥手。</p><p> </p><p>“咱们上去吧，我腿没劲了。”Isak往码头游去，Jonas跟在身后。</p><p> </p><p>在他们到达扶梯之前，Jonas抓住了他的肩膀。“嘿，别跟Eva说…咱俩刚说的。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯呢。”Isak踩着水，有人从他身边跳了下来，溅了他一鼻子。“我觉得你在求婚前最好跟她谈一下，她注意到了你最近不对劲，所以就…随便聊聊？”</p><p> </p><p>Jonas在他身边游着，先一步抓住了扶梯。他爬了上去。“说实话，怎么才能在聊一件事时又不透露出你在聊什么？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak抓住横杆，提起身体。“又不是让你办一场惊喜派aiihhh!”什么东西抓住了他的短裤，他下意识放开手以免自己大庭广众之下出丑，结果就是摔回了水里。他挣扎着浮出水面，听到了熟悉的笑声。还没等Isak找见人，他就先喊出了Even的名字。Even就在他身后一米远的地方，跟那个小孩一样，他的头发也沓了下来，几乎要戳到眼睛。“正常人打招呼都说‘你好’的，你个傻屌。”Isak朝他的方向撩了一捧水，重新爬了上去。等他和他的短裤都安全上岸后，他拉了Even一把。“我还不打算在众人面前遛鸟，谢了。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就是只在相机面前咯？”</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, 嘴巴给我闭紧了，没跟你开玩笑。”</p><p> </p><p>等Even在码头上站直身体后，Isak好好看了看了他，他胸前的水珠一路流进小腹下面的浅色毛发里，一双精瘦的腿似乎占了半个身体。他之前是看过Even光着的样子，但湿身诱惑可是第一次见。“你想…跟我们坐在一起吗？”Jonas已经先走一步，不知道是没注意到Even的恶作剧，还是懒得管，让Isak捍卫他自己的节操。Isak指了指他们毛巾的方向。</p><p> </p><p>“我愿意啊，就看你介不介意了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我没事，你也知道他俩，Eva和Jonas。”</p><p> </p><p>“你的高中同学。”</p><p> </p><p>“对，他俩是一对。”Isak边走边跟Even介绍着，然后猛地叫住Eva，操控着全场。“Eva，我想让你成为第一个知道这个消息的人，Jonas刚跟我求婚了，我答应了。”</p><p> </p><p>“恭喜你们！我还在想我得等到什么时候呢，你们定好日期了吗？”Isak忽略Jonas想死的表情，继续演着。</p><p> </p><p>“在你把我的墨镜还回来的下一周。”</p><p> </p><p>“完了，那会儿我得出差去，”Eva撅嘴。</p><p> </p><p>“别做真爱路上的绊脚石，Eva。”Isak伸出手等着。</p><p> </p><p>“那我给你了我还怎么看你身后那位帅到发光的人间天神。”</p><p> </p><p>“用眼睛看。”Isak等她放弃挣扎后开始介绍。“Eva，Jonas，这位是Even。”Eva伸出手握了握，Jonas也是。</p><p> </p><p>“很高兴见到你们，不好意思打扰了。”</p><p> </p><p>“没有的事儿，来嘛。我们虽然场地有限，墨镜有限，但人越多越好。”Eva往Jonas身边挤了挤，往过拽了下Isak的毛巾。</p><p> </p><p>Isak都没发现Even从哪整出来条毛巾，铺在了新腾出来的木板上。他俩摇晃着坐下，膝盖稍微碰了一下。“说起人多，我可能找到你们的第三位了。”</p><p> </p><p>“不好意思哈，你俩到底在打哪门子暗号？”Jonas终于插进了嘴。</p><p> </p><p>“Jonas不是我说你，你下周就要跟Isak结婚了，咱俩要和我们的新朋友Even来场3p, 专心点。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，闹半天是这样啊，那我就明白了。”</p><p> </p><p>“那我就当第一个恭喜你俩的人了。”Even往Isak的肩膀这边靠了靠。“我敢肯定你们的婚礼会很棒。”</p><p> </p><p>“这他妈还用说，美翻好吗！不过我还没决定好是在教堂里举行还是到室外去。”Isak继续装。</p><p> </p><p>“你知道我的答案。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯呢，Jonas亲亲，那你想在哪办呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“呃…室外吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“回答正确。”Even朝他闪了一个笑容。</p><p> </p><p>“我想在树林里结婚，参天大树，雪白的地毯，彩带在微风中晃动，四处撒满了白色的花瓣，远处再来匹马。”Eva把整个婚礼的细节说了个遍，连Chris的伴娘裙是什么样都没放过。“不许抢我的主意啊你俩。”</p><p> </p><p>“想都不敢想，Jonas和我会选我们自己的，就是我俩的那种…感觉。”</p><p> </p><p>“如果你俩最后定在滑板公园，打死我都不去。”</p><p> </p><p>“这他妈要真定在滑板公园，<em>我</em>才不会去好吗！”</p><p> </p><p>“得，咱能说点别的不？我现在真觉得我要和Isak结婚了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你敢不信，我连我的裙子都订好了。”</p><p> </p><p>“Even，你和Isak怎么认识的？”Jonas没管Eva的玩笑。Isak笑到一半猛地停住，因为他不知道该怎么回答这个问题，也不确定Even会不会一时嘴瓢。他试图对上Even的视线。</p><p> </p><p>“就呃…网上认识的。”Even靠近一点，大腿悄悄贴住Isak的胯骨。</p><p> </p><p>“这话听着不能再模糊啊，难道是Tinder？”Eva摇了摇手机。</p><p> </p><p>“差不多吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“Grindr？”</p><p> </p><p>“你离答案越来越近了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我越来越不舒服了，咱还是继续讨论婚礼的事吧。”Isak试图转移话题，可惜表现不佳。Jonas翻了个白眼。</p><p> </p><p>“你别说我还真有个视频你可以看。我有个朋友拍了一场森林里的婚礼，和你形容得很像。倒不是说你非看不可，不过可以参考一下。”</p><p> </p><p>“这感情好，谢了！我都忘了还可以找视频看，估计YouTube上有很多。”</p><p> </p><p>“其实Even就是干这个的，他是位婚礼录像师。”</p><p> </p><p>“好厉害！看来你还真有两把刷子。”</p><p> </p><p>“他的技术真的很好。”Isak松了一口气，看样子Eva不会再揪着刚才的话题不放了。</p><p> </p><p>“他这么说纯粹是因为我逼着他看了我的很多视频。”</p><p> </p><p>“这可不好说，Isak眼光可高了，要么你是真厉害，要么他是真想和你上床，不然我觉得他是不会随便夸你的。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak脸色一白，这在如此高温的情况下可不容易，Eva就差让他羞愤至死了。“ohhhhh 别说了，”Isak呻吟道，翻过身趴在毛巾上，不去看Even眼里跳动的笑意。</p><p> </p><p>“不管怎么说我都很受用。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以你就是…不停地去参加婚礼？”</p><p> </p><p>“我昨天还去了一场，不过其实还好，夏天的周末会去的多一些…”</p><p> </p><p>Isak转过头枕在了小臂上。他听着Even和Eva聊婚礼，工作，全球变暖，盯着Even左手腕的手表印。Even每次调整坐姿，他手腕上的肌肉纹理也会随之变化。他放空大脑，看着Even后背的水珠流进了短裤边的阴影里。尽管见面时差点儿露馅儿，Isak还是很高兴他两边的朋友能合得来，听着他们越聊越投机，慢慢地，说话声变成了白噪音，他舒服地睡了过去。有时候小孩子的尖叫会把他吵醒，但只要看到Even还坐在他身边，他就会接着睡。</p><p> </p><p>等他彻底清醒后已经中午了，Even仰面躺在他身边，也睡着了。Isak把头转向另一侧，Eva坐在那让Jonas给她的后背又摸了一层防晒。“你得翻下身，看着这边，这样你的另半边脸也会晒到。”Eva又戴上了他的墨镜。</p><p> </p><p>“我晒伤了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“没有，就是有点…不匀。”Isak听了Eva的建议，仰躺过来。“你也再涂点吧，毕竟之前下过水。”她将防晒霜往Isak的方向挪了挪。</p><p> </p><p>“谢了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我们打算去吃午饭，你还会再待一会吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“应该会，你们要吃什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“烤肉？”</p><p> </p><p>“行，拿给我带份鸡肉的？”</p><p> </p><p>“好。他呢？”Eva朝Even一动不动的身体点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>Isak耸肩。“我俩分一份。”</p><p> </p><p>“OK，看着点我们的东西。”她把包放在Isak身边，Jonas穿上了半袖和人字拖。</p><p> </p><p>“一会见，未婚夫。”Jonas路过的时候弯下腰拍了拍Isak的脸。Isak轻笑。他坐起身，从包里掏出自己的手机，然后又回到Eva建议的姿势上。</p><p> </p><p>他给Jonas发了条短信：<em>这就叫在聊结婚的同时又不提结婚。</em></p><p> </p><p>“他们走了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak转头看着Even，虽然他刚出了声，看起来并不像醒着。“他们去买烤肉了，然后再带份鸡肉的咱俩一起吃。”</p><p> </p><p>Even睁开眼。“挺好，他俩人很好。不过现在他俩走了…你有的解释了。”他翻过身，支在手肘上。</p><p> </p><p>“行不过…你能躺在Eva的毛巾上吗？我应该看那个方向。”</p><p> </p><p>Even不知道Isak为什么要这么指示，但还是坐起身来，从Isak身上爬到另一边。“这样？”</p><p> </p><p>“对，我的脸得朝这边，多晒晒太阳，我刚才趴太久了。”</p><p> </p><p>“ooooh, 那我估计也得翻个面。”Even重新调整了一下，姿势和Isak之前的一样。他趴好，呼出一口气。“行了，所以，你不是真要和Jonas结婚吧？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑了。他能看出来Even也在开玩笑，但解释一下也无伤大雅。“不结，他想和Eva求婚来着，我俩之前还在水里讨论过，他不确定她想不想结。”</p><p> </p><p>“至少她是肯定想办婚礼。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，我想在不暴露Jonas的前提下尽量多打听一点，希望他刚才没走神。”</p><p> </p><p>“看着挺专心的。”</p><p> </p><p>“我是真没想到她…她居然把梦想的婚礼计划的那么清楚，她之前从来没跟我说过。”</p><p> </p><p>“说不定是因为你太想要这件东西了所以你不敢说，因为…你怕说了就会打来厄运。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak抬起视线，锁住Even；之前Even说话的时候他一直在盯着他的嘴看，但现在他想看看他从他的声音里还能发现什么。“就像你吹蜡烛的时候不能告诉别人你许了什么愿？”</p><p> </p><p>“差不多，不过要更厉害一点。”</p><p> </p><p>“就像你如此想结婚但你拒绝透露任何信息，以至于你的男朋友都不知道他该不该求婚？”</p><p> </p><p>Even乐了，Isak感到身下的木板随之一震。“嗯，差不多。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak移开了视线，看向别处。“如果他俩能结婚就再好不过。对于大多数人来说，那些忠于彼此的情侣们，婚礼本身可能都不重要了。不过他俩一直分分合合好久了，需要…来这么一下。”</p><p> </p><p>“他们有在同居吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，高中毕业就住在一起了。说来好笑…有时候他们像一对儿老夫老妻，依旧爱着对方，但对彼此早已提不起兴趣，有时候又像一对刚认识的炮友，打情骂俏，新意百出。我不知道该怎么形容，就像是他俩的感情不是线性发展的。我永远都不敢保证他们的结局如何。”</p><p> </p><p>“听起来倒像是他们最后会走在一条铺满干松针的路上，周围都是亲朋好友。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak叹气，他都能想象到Eva的梦中婚礼，她的描述再加上Even的拍摄，阳光洒在林间小道上：光影变幻，清风拂面，柔焦了一对璧人的身影，许下对彼此终身不渝的承诺。</p><p> </p><p>Even又提了个问题，打断了他的思路。“所以结论就是他俩会结婚，那请问我什么时候能和他们来场3p呢？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 第十八章 22:17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>周一上午Isak意识到他还没和Even商量下午怎么见面。学校放假后他整天都空着，这他到不介意，就是会衬得和Even的16点之约愈发不可忽视。他不知道Even是想在别的地方见，还是依旧和他开视频，这样他还可以顺便工作。还没等他给Even发短信确认，他突然想到一个主意，他想试一下。</p><p> </p><p>Isak洗了澡，悠闲地吃午饭，虽说他的手艺不错，但他还是给自己留了一些吃甜点的地方。大概三点的时候他坐公交到了咖啡馆，反正他来得这么早，可以点杯喝的，如果等16点Even还没出现，那这趟来的也不算亏。他进门的时候里面一个人都没有。“嗨，Helene。”</p><p> </p><p>“你好！你是Even的朋友对吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“对，我叫Isak.”他伸出手。她站在柜台后，把手在围裙上擦了擦，然后热情地和他握了手。“不知道你还记不记得他一般爱点什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“夏天的时候他喜欢喝冰茶，我不怎么煮他最喜欢的木槿花茶，一般都是红茶绿茶。”</p><p> </p><p>“你今天煮的是哪种？”</p><p> </p><p>“我去看一下茶壶，要是基本空了我就煮木槿花的。”</p><p> </p><p>“好嘞，谢了！”</p><p> </p><p>“你想喝点什么呢？”她一边往后面走一边吼道。</p><p> </p><p>“麻烦来一杯冰摩卡。”Isak走到窗边的位置旁，从背包里拿出电脑。他不用学习，但他带了实习小本，他想把那些笔记转成电子版，这样放在手机上工作时查起来比较方便，他开始干活。</p><p> </p><p>几分钟后，Helene轻轻叫了他一声，把他的咖啡从柜台上推了过去。“需要什么吼我就行，Wi-Fi的密码在黑板上，”她轻声说完，又消失在后面。Isak扫了一眼黑板，发现密码和上周的一样，他喝了一口，继续敲字，直到他听见门口铃铛清脆的声音。</p><p> </p><p>“什么风把你吹来了？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑了，但他把手头的那句话打完才抬起头。“嗨。”</p><p> </p><p>“这杯是给我的吗？”Even指着他座位前的那杯粉色冰茶，杯壁上已经挂上了水珠。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，我问了Helene你平时喜欢喝什么。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢了！我走过来正口渴呢。”Even大大地喝了一口，放下了背包，跳上高脚椅。“我都走到半路了才想起来咱俩没说好在哪见面，但我已经渴到不想走回头路了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我想试试运气，我不想逼你出来，所以就寻思要是碰不上我就回家登网站。”</p><p> </p><p>“可别，我巴不得你把我从电脑前拽出来呢，我现在是能不在公寓待就不待，所以这是再好不过。”</p><p> </p><p>“Sonja还在呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“她今天去上班了，但周末的时候她把我的便利贴都用光了，只要是她想要的东西就啪地贴上。有些东西当初买的时候她根本就不乐意，我说把便利贴摘下来把她还硬要。”</p><p> </p><p>“她找到新公寓了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“她说有一个男的那有房间要出租，但不知道什么时候才能搬出去。”Even又喝了几口茶。“我不想老催着她，毕竟我想确保她找的地方能安全舒服一点，只是…我的背已经坚持不了几晚沙发了。”Even扭动着肩膀，关节发出咔吱咔吱的声音，印证了它们现在有多僵硬。</p><p> </p><p>“你要想睡我的沙发也行，不过估计也好不到哪去。”</p><p> </p><p>“你的心意我领了。”Even拍上Isak的肩，轻轻捏了下，又摇了摇。</p><p> </p><p>“说不定她也会在沙发上贴便利贴呢，这样你就可以买一张更舒服的。”</p><p> </p><p>“除非你会帮我把它搬上三楼。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，那你还是摘便利贴吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“我要跟你好到什么程度才能让你来帮我搬家？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak注意到Even的手还在自己肩上，力道小了一些，转捏为揉。“这个嘛，鉴于当初Jonas和Eva搬在一起的时候我都没帮忙，我下周还要跟那位哥们儿结婚…”</p><p> </p><p>“oooooh要求这么高啊，看来我得赶紧在她搬出去之前跟你求婚搞好关系。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak咯咯笑，但紧接着又严肃起来。“我知道你知道我在开玩笑但是…我想澄清一下，我不是那种…呃，喜欢同时和很多人搞在一起的人。”他不知道自己为什么要跟Even解释，尤其是考虑到两人的历史，再加上他们也会一起欣赏美男。</p><p> </p><p>Even用力捏了一下后放开了他的肩。“Isak…没事的，Alfie当初说你浪的时候我并没有当真，即便你玩得比较开我也不会看不起你，你要真是我还得羡慕你呢。”Even说到后来想尽量憋住笑，但最后实在没忍住，越笑越欢。</p><p> </p><p>“Even！”Isak想把他推下凳子。“操你妈，我还在这认真地跟你解释呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“解释什么！你就做自己呗，你想上谁上谁，我用不着你跟我解释，你只需要把链接发过来让我围观就行。”他现在是彻底兜不住笑了，Even向前栽去，把脸埋在了搭在一起手臂里。</p><p> </p><p>“我现在觉得跟你这人就没法好好说话。”</p><p> </p><p>“怎么不能好好说话了。”Even猛地直起身，立刻换成严肃模式，盯住了Isak。“我们可以讨论退休计划，你打算要几个孩子，以及当今医药行业对病人过度用药的这种违反职业道德的趋势。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak等着他再次破功，但他没有，然后Isak才意识到他每次提起他的论文时，Even是真的有在听，而不是只把他当成工作时的白噪音。Isak感受到了一股善意。“我说的那些你都听进去了？”</p><p> </p><p>Even看着很懵逼。“你是在问我有认真听你说话吗？”Isak又点了次头，觉得自己这是问的什么问题。“当然，这…听的不就是你的话吗？你想说，我也想听。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦。”</p><p> </p><p>然后Even又忍不住了。“我可不是只图你那根鸡巴的，兄弟。”Even准备好迎接Isak下一波攻击，事实的确如此。</p><p> </p><p>“不许打闹男生们，店里可是摆着<em>茶杯</em>呢。”Helene走过来又给他们上了一轮喝的，比划着摆在窗户前的架子上面那一排排精致的杯子。</p><p> </p><p>“不好意思Helene，谢谢。”Isak看了她一眼，她点头回应；她把帐记在了Isak名下。</p><p> </p><p>“日，这玩意儿是真的上瘾。”Even喝第二杯的时候用的吸管，想让自己的速度慢下来。</p><p> </p><p>“一切为了顾客着想！”Helene从收银台后飘来一句。</p><p> </p><p>“人好茶也好。”Isak喝咖啡的速度则快多了。</p><p> </p><p>“自由职业的问题就是我为了见客户一天要喝五杯茶。”</p><p> </p><p>“一天五杯！太惨了。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以Helene才对我这么好。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以你这人就爱…请客呗。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯呢呗，不然你个小屁孩还以为自己独一份呢？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak抓紧了胸口的T恤。“我不是你的唯一？”</p><p> </p><p>“你这个天真的傻瓜！”Even装了一种奇怪的口音，听着像1920年代的好莱坞不入流女演员，要不就是南边的妇女。“镇子里哪位懂得自尊自爱的青年男士后边不都跟着至少三位情人，法国里维埃拉地区还藏着他的丈夫？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak被Even清奇的演技逗得哈哈大笑，但他可没这个胆跟着演，他笑Even也笑，结果就是两人根本停不下来，吵得Helene最后都干不下去活了。“这是笑什么呢？”</p><p> </p><p>Even看着Isak，笑出来的眼泪让他的眼神比平时更加闪亮，他勉强吐出一句。“谁他妈知道。”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>周二的时候Isak没法和Eva打电话，但他俩一直在发短信。只要tom不往他这个方向看，或者是派他干一些杂活儿时，他就把手机从兜里掏出来。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>我跟Sana分享了一下情报，我俩都很看好Even。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak装傻。<em>为什么？</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>因为你俩是命中注定的一对结果她说你觉得人家是直的。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eva的话让他生出一股希望，Isak尽量压了下去。<em>他刚跟女朋友分手，俩人还住一起呢。</em>Isak没再说<em>我还看过他俩上床。</em>他接着按字母排起了病人要来取的处方药。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>你说的这些话都不代表他对你没意思，而且我跟你说，你是没看见他在码头怎么看你的。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>午休的时候Isak给Eva打了个电话。“什么叫他怎么看我的？”</p><p> </p><p>“你当时已经睡着了，我们聊得很开心，但他没事儿就低头看看你，好像在确保你好好的在那。他估计也不想这么显眼，但连Jonas都注意到了。”</p><p> </p><p>“这听着有点…”Isak不知道这该怎么听，但他知道自己听完胃里一沉。他选择编一个回复。“…吓人。”</p><p> </p><p>“哪有，多甜啊，哪怕你就在他身边他都止不住地想你。”</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得你才刚认识人家，想太多了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得你想太少了。总之，他对我俩倒是没有任何兴趣。”</p><p> </p><p>“我的妈Eva，我那就是在开玩笑。你要真想玩3p，绝对不能找我的朋友。”他想起来他还在公共区域，说到3p时赶紧降低了声音。</p><p> </p><p>“行吧，但如果我想找的是Magnus或者Mahdi你绝对没意见。”</p><p> </p><p>“因为那可是Magnus和Mahdi！”</p><p> </p><p>“Even怎么就不一样？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak挫败地吼了一声，然后又想起来他周围还有人。</p><p> </p><p>“ugh你俩明明那么配。算了我挂了，谢谢你跟我确认Sana一开始就看出来的事。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么。”</p><p> </p><p>“警笛emoji，警笛emoji。”Eva挂断了电话。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>周三晚上他很累。他一整天都跟在Tom屁股后面跑来跑去，不是数药就是对付几位奇葩顾客，Isak甚至都想取消直播直接上床了，尤其是这一个小时他本来就不知道该做什么，他想了想还是算了。检查设备的时候他索性把相机搬到了床上，这样至少他还能舒服一点。他给Even发了条短信：如果我在镜头前睡着了麻烦给我打个电话把我叫醒。</p><p> </p><p>Isak把相机立在床角，这样他躺着的时候观众只能看见他的身体，他的头并不会进来，他又把电脑往远推了一点，方便看评论，必要的时候再打打字。他换好睡衣后觉得可以开始了，他把自己展在床上，侧过身面朝镜头，在腋窝下面支了一个枕头。</p><p> </p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：床上！</p><p>Misterbee：今晚换新角度了？</p><p> </p><p>“我累到不想坐在桌前了，反正我也不用学习，你们就看我…躺着吧”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：我想过去喂你吃葡萄</p><p> </p><p>Isak的胃配合地响了一声；他晚饭没怎么吃。他把手伸进T恤里，想把咕噜咕噜的声音揉下去。“我好久没吃葡萄了。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：我不知道你这话是不是在暗示什么</p><p> </p><p>“没有啦，就是葡萄。我小时候的时候超级爱吃葡萄，但现在一个人住了反倒不怎么买水果了。”</p><p> </p><p>Misterbee：营养是很重要的</p><p>Anonymous：还有‘蛋’白质</p><p>Misterbee：没错</p><p> </p><p>Isak乐了，尽管他现在又累又没有灵感，他还是很庆幸自己登上网就可以畅所欲言。这在大部分主播来看可能偏离了主题，毕竟他的房间人又少，活跃度也不高，还不怎么露肉，但这种和他人的交流，分享一些生活中的小事正是Isak需要的。他喜欢这种和世界产生联系的感觉。“我有空应该列一张购物清单，然后去趟超市，不然总是热一些冷冻食品。”</p><p> </p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：单生狗的生活太真实了</p><p>024wolb：话说你感觉怎么样？</p><p> </p><p>“冷冻晚饭？”</p><p> </p><p>024wolb：不 你又恢复单身了</p><p> </p><p>“哦挺好的，之前和他交往的时候我都没意识到我的心理压力有多大。虽然有人陪是很有意思，但我一直在担心我这件事做没做对，他开不开心，又或是我该做什么，说什么。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：听着也没有趣到哪啊</p><p> </p><p>“还好啦，你们不也见识了几次吗，跟Bradley出去也很好玩，但等我俩分开之后，我就变得很消极，因为我被人家拒绝了，所以我感觉我在用保持单身来报复他。”</p><p> </p><p>Misterbee：我很抱歉hardy，失恋就没好过的</p><p> </p><p>“这倒是，不过幸好我俩还没有更进一步，至少我俩没住在一起，不然现在估计就像离婚分割财产一样搞得焦头烂额。”</p><p> </p><p>TwoIsCompany：咳咳</p><p> </p><p>Isak忽略了Even，虽然他说的就是他。“我有一个朋友一直在给我介绍对象，估计她已经开始下一轮安排了。”</p><p> </p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：你还用人帮你？没想到啊</p><p> </p><p>“倒也不是帮吧，就是替我把把关？我相信她的眼光，而且我喜欢和相亲对象之间先有一点小小的关联，再加上我又很懒。”</p><p> </p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：所以你就拿你的女性朋友当免费劳动力（摇头</p><p> </p><p>Isak大笑，接着道了歉。哪怕Sana再三强调这都是她自愿的，他的确给Sana增加了一些感情上的压力。他应该努努力，自己在ins上找人，好歹动动大拇指亲自给人家发条私信。“要是我能和你们建个Tinder账户就好了，这样我们就可以一起给别人打分什么的。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：omg好啊，说建就建</p><p>Misterbee：这下肯定好玩</p><p> </p><p>“那样我会暴露太多的。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：你喜欢裸睡吗</p><p> </p><p>“呃，有时候会。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：那你有什么资格谈暴露</p><p>Anonymous：我们可以看着你裸睡</p><p> </p><p>Isak不知道话题怎么就从约会跳到睡觉上来了，不过他还是接了下去。“我还以为今晚我会睡过去，因为工作实在是太累了，但你们成功地让我保持了清醒。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：怎么会这样</p><p>Anonymous：大家都别说话 这样他就能睡着了</p><p> </p><p>仿佛观众突然打成了一致，评论区安静了好几分钟。Isak大笑。“这跟本网站的宗旨完全相反。”他们还是没说话，Isak笑得更大声了，最后他也不说话了。</p><p> </p><p>但他的手开始动了，暴露出一些地方。他撩起T恤，看着他的小腹随着呼吸在屏幕里延展开来，周末的日晒让他的肤色深了一点。</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：谁都别动，别把他吓着了。</p><p> </p><p>Isak决定配合着演。既可以打发时间，他也喜欢偶尔给观众来一点惊喜。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Misterbee</strong>
  <strong>打赏了20枚金币</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak的拇指伸进了裤边，他拉下那块布料，露出一圈清晰的印子。他之前想过要不要靠裸泳把内裤印也晒掉，但他只在白天的时候干过一次这种事儿，时间也没有很长。即便如此，在户外光着的念头依旧让他性奋起来，他竖起的鸡巴卡住了脱到一半的睡裤。</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：他虽然没有在裸睡但他绝对没穿内裤</p><p> </p><p>Isak躺平抬起胯，往起挺了一下，总算把裤子脱到了膝盖处，他将它一脚踢开。T恤他还留着，但被撩到了乳头上方，他揪了一把两个小豆豆，向下探去。“尽管我接下来要干的事可能会把我的床弄湿，但总的来说我还是不喜欢这种感觉，所以我还是在我和床单之间加点东西吧。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：什么！</p><p>Anonymous：你要干什么</p><p>Anonymous：求爷爷告奶奶求你别在床上尿尿</p><p> </p><p>Isak拿过来枕头塞在了胯下，把屁股顶了起来。他又调整了一下鸡巴的位置，让它舒服一点，龟头能正好戳到边上。他抬起胯轻轻撞了一下，所以观众能在他的坚挺消失在枕头下前一睹其真容。虽说这是干操，但摩擦生乐嘛。</p><p> </p><p>观众很喜欢他这种少即是多的方式，很快大家就上头了。他们看着Isak转着胯，龟头在柔软的枕头下面进进出出。他将笔记本和手机推在一边，这样他就可以支在小臂上。他低头专心插着，麦克风扑捉到了他吐在T恤上的细小呻吟。</p><p> </p><p>024wolb：我的个祖宗瞅瞅那些前列腺液</p><p>
  <strong>Badgirlbadgirl</strong>
  <strong>打赏了50枚金币</strong>
</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：今晚大家一起湿</p><p> </p><p>Isak能感觉到胯上的湿意，枕头也越操越湿。他直起膝盖，加大了冲撞的力度。他有一段时间没用过这个姿势了，往前撞进别的东西里，而不是向后吞着鸡巴。他上次操过的那个人在脑海中一闪而过，还是他大一在酒吧里认识的小奶狗，然后他想起了Alfie曾经提议让自己上他，这个主意最后也不了了之。</p><p> </p><p>“ohhhh, god, uhhnnnn.”他放下胯，开始了最后的冲刺，利用自身的体重加大了力度。他想往后面塞根手指，玩玩自己的洞，但他同时又想看看他能不能就这样射出来。他知道一玩起屁股那就跟开了倍速一样，不玩则是一种挑战，周三罕见的打赏加大了他的胜负欲。</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：我他妈爱死这个角度了</p><p>Anonymous：我可以正正地看到他的屁眼</p><p> </p><p>Isak的速度开始不稳，声音也随之拔高。他的呼吸渐渐粗重，他意识到如果他真想在镜头前上别人的话他得好好练练耐力了，说话也开始不过脑子。“我都…不知道…他是不是受。”</p><p> </p><p>Misterbee：谁？</p><p>Anonymous：说！</p><p> </p><p>Isak没看评论，他早就侧过头大口喘着气。他两手撑在头的两边，紧紧抓着床单，屁股不受控制地顶撞着。他在操着他的枕头，整张床都跟着晃。</p><p> </p><p>“ugnnhh yes, yes. Fuck. Oh god, 我…”</p><p> </p><p>他慢了下来，把每下抽插尽量拖得长一点，每挺一下他便呻吟一声。他要炸了，已经在高潮边缘了，半截鸡巴露了出来，他将它塞回去，重新回到之前狂乱的冲刺，马上就要来了。</p><p> </p><p>“我的天啊我…ahhh, 我好，好想…操你。Ummppphh. Yes, oh yes, 我要…我要射了。”Isak屏住呼吸，世界上的每一种感觉都涌向他的鸡巴，让他头晕目眩，眼前发黑，他射了出来，精液顺着枕头边流到床单上，他深吸一口气，吐出一个名字。</p><p> </p><p>他的电话震了起来，是Even。</p><p> </p><p>Isak翻过身，湿软的鸡巴躺在小腹上。他伸出胳膊够到手机。“我正直播呢，”他声音沙哑地说。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道，你知道你刚说了我的名字吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？！”Isak几乎跳了起来，然后他想起来相机还没关，他滚过去，疯狂敲着键盘，直到房间消失。他坐起身来，“我，我没说。什么时候。”</p><p> </p><p>“就刚才…在你…射完的时候。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak低头看着他乱成一锅粥的下身。“你确定？”</p><p> </p><p>“呃…确定。你当时在呻吟，但绝对发出了两个音节…Ev, en.”他模仿了一下，少了Isak发出的额外的动静。</p><p> </p><p>“扯淡，你就是想让我出丑。”Isak把手机夹在耳朵和肩膀之间，扯过来裤子。他取下枕套，用它把湿着的地方都擦干了。</p><p> </p><p>“我他妈为什么要这么做。”</p><p> </p><p>“因为…我不知道，咱俩不就爱开这种玩笑吗？你不没事儿就爱撩我吗，你当然会在我直播的时候干出这种事。”Isak越想越气，Even开玩笑也就罢了，怎么还死不承认。</p><p> </p><p>“Isak，你…操了。听着，我很抱歉我打断了你的直播，我不是故意让你停下来的，但我真听见了，你说了我的名字，然后我…我就惊得立刻给你打了电话。我没想让你出丑，也不想把事情搞砸，我只是…你为什么要这么说？”</p><p> </p><p>Even的声音因为害怕而放软，怕什么Isak不知道。他试图回忆他射精前在想什么，但这就像醒来之后回忆你做了什么梦一样不可能。他知道他之前闭眼的时候看到过Even，但这次他全程都是睁着眼的，哪怕是在高潮的折磨下他也不会嘴瓢说出那个名字吧。</p><p> </p><p>“就算我真说了，它也不代表任何意思，抱歉。”Isak叹了口气，走到衣柜里拿出一套干净的床单，Even没出声。Isak不知道还能说什么，便分心去收拾了。他放下手机，调成了外放。</p><p> </p><p>“我好像把耳机摔坏了。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”他往手机那边走了一点。</p><p> </p><p>“我的耳机坏了，当我听到——又或是没听到你说我的名字时候，我就…一把把它拽了下来，然后摔倒了地上。”</p><p> </p><p>“你之前在工作？”</p><p> </p><p>Even很长时间都没说话，长到都够Isak把相机和电脑放回了桌上。</p><p> </p><p>“没有，但我可不打算让Sonja听见你在操一个枕头。”</p><p> </p><p>“她现在在屋里？！”就算她没听见他在操枕头，她也绝对会听见Even说他在操枕头。</p><p> </p><p>“不在，她还在和她的父母吃饭，她要是回来了我就得挂电话了。”</p><p> </p><p>“这可真是，”Isak喃喃道。“她还真是…从来都不在家啊。”如果在Even看他直播，和他聊天聊了这么久之后，Sonja还没发现，那别说女朋友了，她连室友都算不上，虽然她现在已经不是他的女友了。Isak摔进椅子里，在肾上腺素退去后他感到一股疲倦涌了上来。</p><p> </p><p>“是的。”</p><p> </p><p>“诶对了，记得把你的耳机链接发给我，我赔你副新的，我今天晚上赚的钱估计也差不多了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你不用这样。”</p><p> </p><p>“我就买，况且这也是为了我好，如果我赔你一副耳机，你就可以继续看我。”Isak一说完就意识到这话听着不对。“我没有说你非得看我，或者是打赏…我只是…我…”他说出能想到的唯一的理由。“因为<em>我能陪你你就已经满足了</em>。”</p><p> </p><p>Even被他自己的话逗得哈哈大笑。“好吧，我明天给你发链接。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你早点睡吧，我都能听出来你有多累。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，我明天还得上班，那就有空再聊？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯呢，哦等下。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？”</p><p> </p><p>“我今天听到一首歌…在你挂断之前我想给你放一段，可以吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“行…”Isak等着，听见Even在那边敲键盘。他扑到了床上，然后响起了Destiny’s Child的那首歌。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Say my name, say my name </em>
  <em>说我的名字，说我的名字</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If no one is around you </em>
  <em>如果你周围没人</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Say baby I love you </em>
  <em>说宝贝我爱你</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak挂断了电话。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 第十九章 22:52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二天早上Isak醒来后收到了很多条snapchat，网站的收信箱也快挤爆了，他才想起来自己昨晚提前下线的事，他赶紧趁上班前的功夫回了几条。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>嗨 hardy – 刚才的直播真是短小精悍，希望你那边没出什么事，你下线下得有点突然，没事的话告诉我一声，期待你的周五 x</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>嗨 bee – 我这边什么事都没有，就是接到个电话，等我打完太累了就没再继续，谢谢你的关心，明天见 xx</em>
</p><p> </p><p>他还收到了Even耳机的连接，价额不菲，质量很好，他眼都不眨就下了单，选择了第二天送到。他把小本塞到兜里，穿上鞋，往药店走去，半路收到了Eva的短信说是明天晚上和Jonas一起吃顿饭，他高兴地答应了。</p><p> </p><p>周五早上他本来可以睡个懒觉，缓一缓他连站三天的脚，Even则另有所图。Isak没理他前两个视频电话，Even坚持不懈地打来了第三个，他只好接了起来，让手机朝着天花板，把脸埋进枕头里。“说。”</p><p> </p><p>“看来你不是早起那种人。”</p><p> </p><p>“除非你会给我买早午餐。”</p><p> </p><p>“这倒是可以…再来一次，先等我告诉你个好消息。”</p><p> </p><p>“好到不能再等两个小时非要现在说？”</p><p> </p><p>“对，你想猜一下不？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak摸索着手机，勉强抬起头让自己的脸出现在屏幕上，呲了下牙。</p><p> </p><p>“看来是不想，Sonja要搬出去了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你他妈这个点把我折腾醒起来就是为了告诉我一个我早就知道的事儿？”Isak猛地抬起头，彻底毛了。</p><p> </p><p>“没，我是说她真要搬了，周日就搬去和那个男的住。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，那是够好的。”Isak冷静了下来，这<em>的确</em>是好消息。虽然他不介意等到中午再知道，但毕竟他没有被赶到沙发上睡了一周。</p><p> </p><p>“咱俩庆祝一下？我早就想喝个烂醉，朝一屋子根本不在乎的人大喊‘老子自由了！’”</p><p> </p><p>“行啊，你的单身可是得来不易啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“好嘞，今晚出去吃？”</p><p> </p><p>“呃，我已经跟人约好了，吃完还得直播。”Isak揉着眼睛，清醒了一点。“你想喝可以少喝点，吼叫也可以省了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你是在邀请我去参加你和别人的聚会吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“差不多，等下。”Isak给Jonas和Eva发了条短信，问Even能不能也一起来，他从来没见过Eva回得这么快。“没问题，六点和Eva和Jonas一起吃饭，餐厅就在我家附近。”</p><p> </p><p>“等等，这不是…”</p><p> </p><p>“不是！不是，不是…他动作不会这么快的。”Isak抬头看着窗户，认真纠结了一下，最后的结论是，“不是。”</p><p> </p><p>“我倒是不介意见证一场求婚啦。”</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得他不是那种会在大庭广众下求婚的人，要不就是只有…我在现场，但我俩自从上周末以后就没说过话，所以我也不知道他的求婚方面有什么突破。”</p><p> </p><p>“听着不像。”</p><p> </p><p>“应该就是顿晚饭。”</p><p> </p><p>“行，那就咱俩到时候见，你今天还有什么计划吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“睡觉，然后再洗个澡，可能吧，你呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“工作，抽空去取干洗的衣服。”</p><p> </p><p>“OK，等我醒了我给你发房间链接。”</p><p> </p><p>“过会见。”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Isak动身朝餐厅走去，一路上甩着棕色的包装袋，对晚饭很是期待。他打算好好观察观察Jonas和Eva，看能不能发现点什么，或许他可以从肢体语言上判断他俩是否讨论过结婚的话题。他还是觉得Jonas还没来得及求婚，但他希望他俩有认真地谈过，毕竟上周完全就是在开玩笑。即便什么事都<em>没</em>发生，一想到他的两个好朋友彼此相爱，共同规划着未来，Isak就很欣慰。</p><p> </p><p>快走到时Isak看见Even站在门口抽着烟，他心里涌上一股担忧，等他走近后问，“出什么事儿了？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗨。”Even灿烂一笑，把烟头摁灭，侧过头吐出了最后一口烟。</p><p> </p><p>“有什么问题吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“没，事实上方方面面都取得了不错的进展。”</p><p> </p><p>“OK，但…你在抽烟，我以为这是，呃，特殊情况。”</p><p> </p><p>“情况就没正常过，咱进去吧？”Even朝门比划了一下。“他俩应该已经到了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak跟着Even进了餐厅，习惯了从他身上传来的烟味，味道不重要，但抽烟在他心中已经等同于Even的压力很大，所以他的心情也急转直下，担心Even没有跟他说实话。下午视频的时候Even还好好的，在两人失联的一个小时里绝对发生了什么。</p><p> </p><p>Eva和Jonas面对面坐在一张矩形的桌子两边，正讨论着什么，直到Isak和Even坐了下来才发现他俩。Eva把手插进Isak的臂弯里。“这是给我的礼物吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，你别说还真不是。”他都忘了他还拎着个袋子，他把它递给Even。“抱歉。”Even尽量不让自己笑得太得意。Eva倒是没什么，顺嘴问了一句。</p><p> </p><p>“今天是什么特殊的日子？”</p><p> </p><p>“我弄坏了他的耳机，就赔了他一副，没什么特殊的。”</p><p> </p><p>Even从袋子里拿出耳机来证实Isak的话，他往里瞄了一眼，发现了另一样东西，他整个人都亮了起来。“便利贴！”他拿出四包装的一团荧光色。</p><p> </p><p>Isak回他一个大大的笑容。“谁让Sonja把你的都用完了。”</p><p> </p><p>“完美，太感谢了，现在我就可以往墙上贴新的了。”Even把东西都放回去，把袋子放在了椅子下面。</p><p> </p><p>“真可爱，Sonja是谁？”Eva想知道Isak为什么会送这么可爱的礼物。</p><p> </p><p>Even坐直身体又笑了。“我的新任前女友和前室友。”</p><p> </p><p>“尽管事物都有两面性，我还是先说一句恭喜了，这等好事不喝一杯怎么行。”</p><p> </p><p>“没错！没错，谢谢你，必须喝。”Even拍了下桌子，把所有人都吓了一跳。Eva招呼来了服务员。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>虽然有两人致力于把自己灌醉，在另两个人的贴心善后下，晚饭进行得相当愉快。Isak本打算多观察Jonas和Eva的小动作，但Even的一举一动夺走了他全部的注意力：他点了最女性化的鸡尾酒，他的腿在桌子下面和Isak的脚踝绕在一起。Even喝得有点傻兮兮的，但还没到耍酒疯的地步。他不停地撺掇Eva，把Jonas逗到笑得停不下来，总的来说没太过火，并且借着去洗手间的机会把钱付了。现在Isak已经熟知了他的套路，但他并没有阻拦，而是在心中感谢Even的慷慨。他不想旧话重提，因为他知道Even这么做完全是出于好心，而且还有利于赢得Jonas的好感。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢你请我们吃饭，哥们儿，你真的太客气了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我的荣幸，谁让我打扰了你们的聚会。”</p><p> </p><p>“我正式宣布，以后我们的聚会，甭管Isak来不来，你来就行了。”Eva探过身子，在Even手上拍了拍，双重确保。</p><p> </p><p>“你们难道不是专程为了和Isak叙旧吗？还是说你俩约会从来少不了他？”</p><p> </p><p>Even说话开始不过脑子了，Isak瞪大眼睛，Jonas倒是一笑而过。“没，我们只是习惯他这个电灯泡了，现在约个会没了他都不对劲。”</p><p> </p><p>Even的表情软了下来，仿佛在看一只小狗狗。“哦这…Isak，你的朋友太好了。”</p><p> </p><p>“是啊，我这辈子都用不完他俩对我的同情呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“鸟悄的，Isak.”Eva拍了一下他的肩膀。“不想要你就直说，但你每次都不请自来，如果你能把脾气收敛一点，我们也能少受点罪。”</p><p> </p><p>Even向前倾身，下巴支在拳头上，一副看热闹不嫌事大的样子。</p><p> </p><p>“Jonas，救我。”</p><p> </p><p>Jonas默默地摇头，举起了手以示求饶，他可不打算在女友和好友之间站边。</p><p> </p><p>他手机里的闹钟突然响了，Isak面色一沉。“哦，我得走了。”他把时间设置成开始前的一小时，想的是借此清醒一下，而且万一Eva拉着他不放，他也可以再多待一会。他滑走了闹钟，Even看了下手表。</p><p> </p><p>“现在不还早吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak推了下桌子，试图把腿解出来。“不想迟到。”</p><p> </p><p>Eva看着他俩，一脸懵逼。“如果你们打算去派对不叫我的话…”</p><p> </p><p>“不是，是别的事。”Even站起身，试图安慰她。“和上网有关。”</p><p> </p><p>“你俩就是这么认识的？”</p><p> </p><p>“对！”他指着她，仿佛她刚解开了走廊里黑板上的线性代数。他弯腰取出袋子。“耳机，网络，一团糟。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak看着Even准备跟他一起离开，还有点没反应过来，不过他没多阻拦。他不想让自己的早退节外生枝，说不定出门后Even就会给他一个解释。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，那就好好玩，不用理等你俩走了我就会给你们发的那些短信。”</p><p> </p><p>“我会截两次屏以防万一。”Even绕过桌子在Eva脸上亲了一口，又和Jonas握了握手。“再次感谢，我们估计很快就会再见面。”</p><p> </p><p>“晚安你俩，”Eva在他们背后说。</p><p> </p><p>Isak领着Even出了门，他本打算一上街就开口，但Even比他更快。“我没打算打扰你的直播，但是，既然现在还早…你可以邀我去你家吗？”Isak盯着他，又一次被他真挚的恳求惊到了。他看起来…很急切。</p><p> </p><p>“呃…”</p><p> </p><p>“我就，咱们离的很近，对吧？我很快的。”Isak张大了嘴。“我真的很想看你的…相机。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak一巴掌拍上脑门。他顿了一会才想起来该怎么说话。“我的<em>天</em>，Even。操。”</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>“我以为…这可真是，算了。嗯，你可以跟我回家。”Isak用力摇了摇头，试图在物理意义上把他对Even的误解甩出去。</p><p> </p><p>“yesssss!”Even张开胳膊搂上了Isak的脖子，把他转向Isak来时的方向。“是这边吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“对。”Isak将剩下的丢脸藏进Even肩膀的阴影里。Even倒是没注意有什么地方不对，一路上东拉西扯地说着Isak的相机，Isak则不着痕迹地将两人往他的公寓带。</p><p> </p><p>“总的来说我很好奇人们都在用什么型号，我说这话没有冒犯你的意思，但我觉得光靠打电话你可能没法理解…我的意思？但如果我能亲眼看到，亲手摸到你的相机的话，我就可以展示给你不同的参数拍出来的效果有多么不一样…而且！我还可以…我可能会帮你调一下你的设置，利用你屋里的光线，还能，让我的眼睛歇歇，你懂吗？如果你不介意的话。你要是不喜欢还可以调回去，不过我强烈建议你哪怕就试一场。我不知道你有没有三脚架，或者一大摞书，不过说实话用什么都能架住…”</p><p> </p><p>Even一直靠在Isak身上，胳膊依旧搂着Isak的脖子，把他往自己怀里按。Isak环上了他的腰，以免两人脚底下打架。鉴于两人的步调一致，Even似乎并没有注意到。Isak努力听着Even的话，想理解他在说什么，但他又一次没办法集中注意力，Even的裤腰就在他掌中，随着胯骨的移动摩擦着他的手指。他都希望Even能再醉一点，至少步伐再摇晃一点，这样他还能借此往Even怀里再靠近一点，搂得再紧一点。</p><p> </p><p>“看样子不错嘛。”Isak将两人停在他的公寓门前，Even仰起头看着面前的建筑。</p><p> </p><p>“不然怎么配得上我的护脚线。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“没什么，咱进去吧。”Isak滑出Even的胳膊去开门。Even安静地跟在他后面上楼梯。</p><p> </p><p>“我先占住了的反义词是什么？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak被他颠三倒四的话弄得差点摔了一跤。“呃…”</p><p> </p><p>“就每次我们抢第一不都说‘我先占住了’吗，那反过来的话，我绝对不想占住帮你搬家的第一人要怎么说？”</p><p> </p><p>“我什么时候要搬家？”</p><p> </p><p>“不知道，但我就是第一个喊‘我先占住了的反义词’的人，我这辈子都不想抬着沙发爬这种楼梯。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑着走到了他那层。“记住了。”没想到Even在喝成这样的情况下居然还能给他来个惊喜。</p><p> </p><p>“等下，我听见了狗叫声。”Isak转过身看见Even停在了楼梯上。他伸出手，仿佛在摸一只看不见的狗。“听起来很可爱。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，这层是有人在养狗，我不清楚是什么品…”一个小东西撞在了Isak的膝盖上，打断了他的话，他朝Even跌去。</p><p> </p><p>“狗狗！”</p><p> </p><p>Isak以前就听到过的那只柴犬拖着牵绳，绕着已经蹲了下来的Even跑来跑去，试图吸引他的注意。Even则是它要多少给多少，他的声音都因为这个新朋友而提高了八度。“我的个老天你这个小狐狸怎么这么好看，你简直就是团小毛球嗷！带牙齿的小毛球，你这牙还挺尖，还有尾巴，Isak你快看！它的尾巴好卷！”</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉抱歉抱歉。”一个上了年纪的男人从Isak身边跑过，冲向到处乱串的牵绳，一脚踩住，狗也跟着停了下来。Even没有将它还给主人，反倒抓住时机捏起了它的脸。“我关门的时候不小心让她溜出来了，抱歉。”</p><p> </p><p>“没事儿，正好帮忙圈住了我的朋友。”主人拽住狗，Isak拽着Even的胳膊把他拉了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“幸亏你俩都很淡定。”</p><p> </p><p>小狗汪汪叫。Even发出宠溺的呜呜声。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯呢，没见过比他更淡定的。”</p><p> </p><p>狗主人乐了，拉着狗走下了楼。Isak让Even一路看着狗尾巴摇晃着消失，然后才把他往门口推去。</p><p> </p><p>“你刚刚损失了五分钟看相机的宝贵时间。”</p><p> </p><p>“你逗我呢？你是没看见刚那只狗狗吗？超值的。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑了，Even这么兴奋的样子可不常见。他掏出钥匙，敏捷地领着二人走进漆黑一片的公寓，顺手开了灯。“你也应该养一只，有利于你尽快走出失恋，说不定它还是你的真爱呢。”Isak径直从客厅走到了厨房，他的第二个手机在台子上充着电。</p><p> </p><p>“这样大晚上抱起来既暖和，还会给予我无条件的爱，嗯？”</p><p> </p><p>“正是，再不济也能让你分下心。”Isak翻了几条消息，没什么紧急的，时间还早，还有三十分钟。他从冰箱里拿出两瓶啤酒，打开盖子转过身，发现Even正靠在厨房的门框上，手里的袋子敲着膝盖。</p><p> </p><p>“贼他妈分心。”Even伸手去够瓶子，Isak给他递了过去。</p><p> </p><p>“你还好吧？就…处理Sonja的事，你不会是在逃避问题，等着将来后悔莫及吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“我…知道我今晚喝得有点多，但我感觉你才是说胡话的那个。”Even仰头喝着啤酒。</p><p> </p><p>Isak边喝边解释。“我只是想确保你不会后悔，你不是心血来潮才决定跟她分的手。”</p><p> </p><p>Even喝完后喘了一口气才缓过来。“这话怎么听起来像是你在劝和呢，但该分还得分。我们其实早就分开了，现在不过是终于把话说开了，我庆祝也是庆祝这个。倒不是说我俩从此就一刀两断，而是还原了这段感情的本来面目。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，嗯。”Isak慢慢点着头，喝了一口。这天真是越聊越清醒，他后悔自己为什么要哪壶不开提哪壶，他都想把那只狗整回来了。“你俩正式结束了，干杯。”他俩举起了酒瓶。</p><p> </p><p>又大大地喝了一口后，Even砸了砸嘴。“好咧，相机走起。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak把瓶子放在柜台上，绕过Even往过道走去，他突然有种似曾相识之感，之前他也领着Alfie走过同样的路线；严格意义上来说Even已经见过他的卧室了。他见过他的床，听过他的声音在墙上的回响，估计他也有这种似曾相识的感觉。他推开门。“Voila (法语：欢迎)，”勉强模仿了一下法国口音。Even从他身边走了进去。</p><p> </p><p>“完了，完了，我头疼。”Even快速逛了一圈，打量着他的屋子，适应着他早就熟悉的角度，一边把袋子扔在床上。“比我想象中的小，不过那是…相机。”他一个大跨步走到相机前，它被放在了床尾的桌子上，他把它从三脚架上拧下来。“你是不是习惯把它带着三脚架一起挪来挪去？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak点头，尽管Even并没有在看他，他也不需要回答。Even继续逛着，仿佛在找什么东西，他透过取景器看着房间。“感觉你像是在参观电影片场。”Isak坐进角落里的扶手椅，省得挡他的道。</p><p> </p><p>“还真有点，不过你这儿更像是色情片的。”Even带了一点导游特有的鼻音，指着床说，“位于您左边的就是见证了那位天才男演员一周三次的表演的床。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak大笑，这句话好笑就好笑在它是真的。</p><p> </p><p>“我还踩过更粘的地板，所以你这还算好的了。”</p><p> </p><p>“恶心。”</p><p> </p><p>“毕竟你可以看到那么多‘鸡蛋’，不付出点代价怎么行。”</p><p> </p><p>Even打开相机，挡住了Isak的视线。他听到了咔哒一声，看着Even安静的工作，Isak开始走神，突然…“等下，你以前拍过色情片？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然没有，那种破光线我怎么可能受得了，倒是和朋友去看过几次片场。”</p><p> </p><p>“wow.”</p><p> </p><p>Even打开Isak的床头灯，又冲到门边关了屋里的大灯，整间卧室一下子柔和了下来。</p><p> </p><p>“为了制造朦胧感？”</p><p> </p><p>“说得没错。”</p><p> </p><p>“会不会有点太暗了，尤其是当我在床上的时候。”</p><p> </p><p>“天花板的灯更亮一点，它总会产生一些奇怪的阴影，让你看起来…有点肿。你的相机质量倒是很好，我打算改几个参数，再加上台灯和你电脑屏幕的光，会让你看起来更诱人一点。”他解释完转过身来，抬起相机正对着Isak，快速照了几张他坐在椅子里的照片，Isak因为这突如其来的关注绷紧了身体。“抱歉，我应该先征求你的同意的。”</p><p> </p><p>“没事儿，我只是…”Isak忍不住笑了。“没准备好。”</p><p> </p><p>“要的就是抓拍，不过这倒是提醒了我…我一直想问你来着，以后我们出去的时候我可以给你拍照吗？还有录像？有时候咖啡馆里的光线好到我恨不得直接掏出手机就拍，今晚的聚会也很意思，我还想给你们三个拍照来着。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak又绷紧了身体，不得不说服自己放松下来，Even并不是像其他网络偷窥狂一样在录他的屏，别人都得花钱才能让专业人士来记录下他们人生的美好时刻。Isak呼出一口气。“嗯，好啊，不过如果哪张照片我不满意你就得删了。”</p><p> </p><p>Even笑着享受他刚得到的许可，他可以想拍就拍了。“那肯定，不过这张拍得太好了不能让你删了。”Even又拍了几张，转过身看着屋子。“你今晚会在床上吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，应该是。”</p><p> </p><p>Even移动一了下那个小桌子，调整了笔记本的角度，把相机重新放回到三脚架上。Isak发现他的动作行云流水，对各种调试手到擒来，仿佛他才是这个卧室的主人。Isak能看出来设置不一样了，但他不知道Even具体做了什么。等他开始直播后他就能验收成果了，现在他看着就行。</p><p> </p><p>“你得告诉我人们的反应，看他们会不会注意到区别。”</p><p> </p><p>“你今晚不看吗？”一种…说不清的感觉蹿过Isak的体内，毕竟通常来说Even都会在另一端看他的。</p><p> </p><p>“看，但等我到家后肯定会错过开头，也就没法看他们都说什么了。”Even的心思仍然在卧室上。“下次我再来调整你周一和周三的设置。”</p><p> </p><p>“周一16点怎么样？”Even终于回过神来，扭头冲Isak一笑。</p><p> </p><p>“一言为定。”</p><p> </p><p>Even最后看了一圈屋子，觉得大功告成。“没问题了，哦对了，我能用下洗手间吗？我很快的。”</p><p> </p><p>“当然，就在那边。”他站起来指着Even身后的门。“不着急。”</p><p> </p><p>Even的身影消失在门后，Isak回到了厨房里。他不想在卧室里傻站着，干等着，眼巴巴看着Even从里面出来。他相信Even的技术，所以他没再检查就出了卧室。</p><p> </p><p>回到厨房后他又拿起了那瓶啤酒，Even已经喝完了他的，所以Isak把自己剩下的一口闷完，把瓶子扔到了回收垃圾桶里。他从手机上查看了时间，又回了几条消息。他抓着胯下，给粉丝们发了一张热身照，提醒他们现在距开始还有十五分钟。</p><p> </p><p>Isak听见了Even的笑声，他抬起头。</p><p> </p><p>“等不及了？”Even朝Isak的牛仔裤点头，他的手还包着那一团，Isak放开手。</p><p> </p><p>“日，先撩拨一下他们。”他朝Even挥舞着手机来解释，突然发现屏幕上显示的是某张屌照，吓得他赶紧停了下来。</p><p> </p><p>Even笑得更欢了，摇了摇头。“我的天，有时候我都不敢相信…我居然过上了这种生活。”Isak又抖了一下，因两个世界的融合而感到后怕。他们盯着彼此。Even再开口时声音沉了下来。“我不敢相信我从电脑上找到了你，我不敢相信我遇见了你，我不敢想相信我刚刚调整了你的相机。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，无论我再怎么抵抗，你不敢信也得信。”</p><p> </p><p>Even笑着走到了柜台的对角，和Isak面对面，他的手指敲着台子。“如果你真不愿意的话，你知道我会停下来的。咱俩是很能开玩笑，但我从来不想让你感到不舒服，或者是越界，只要你一句话。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak点头，他又感到一阵哆嗦，但这次是因为Even离得太近了，他都没注意到他什么时候走得这么近，两人中间只隔了一点点花岗石。“我会告诉你的。”</p><p> </p><p>“好。”一停顿。近一步。“那现在呢？”</p><p> </p><p>颤抖。Isak摇头，咽下喉咙里的肿块。</p><p> </p><p>“现在？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak的凝视落在了Even的嘴唇上，这双他看过的，幻想过的唇瓣。他看着它们靠近时微微撅起，又问了一遍。</p><p> </p><p>“现在？”</p><p> </p><p>他勉强发出一声“永远都不会”，那双唇就带着热气撞上了来。Isak往后跌了一步，两人因此分开。</p><p> </p><p>Even看起来很震惊，Isak不知道是因为这个吻本身，还是因为它开始结束得都太快了。他等不及答案了。他伸出手，一把抓住Even的T恤，在Even的胸膛撞过来时稳住了身形。他张开嘴，歪过头，这次他准备好了。</p><p> </p><p>他准备好迎接这唇，这舌，这双终于从Isak的腰摸到他的脖子，下巴的手，这热度与吮吸让他的脸颊与鸡巴充血，这片闭眼后的黑暗让二人其他的感官放大了无数倍。它们尝着，摸着，在这十分钟里尽可能的从对方身上索取一切。</p><p> </p><p>然后Even轻轻将Isak推开，两人的眼睛适应了一会厨房里明亮的光线，思考着刚刚究竟发生了什么。他擦着他嘴上两人的唾液，大口喘着气，吐出一声颤抖的‘操’。</p><p> </p><p>“我得走了，你得开始了。”Even断开了他对Isak的凝视，抓起放在柜台另一边的纸袋子。</p><p> </p><p>Isak缓了好一会才想起来要怎么说话，这段时间已经足够Even开始他的逃离了。“等-等下。”他强迫自己迈开腿，追上去，在门口逮住了Even。</p><p> </p><p>Even转过身来，用一个眼神将他钉在了原地。“我不敢相信我过上了这种生活。”Even又亲了一口Isak，正如他们的初吻：快速有力，意义沉重，结束得太快。“网上见。”他再一转身便出了门。</p><p> </p><p>手机的提示音让Isak从他自己的门前回过神来。他想起了他现在身在何处，时间是几点，他已经迟了。他遵循本能走回了卧室，坐在相机前，凭借着肌肉记忆打开了它，但他知道现在还不是打开房间的时候。他看着屏幕上的自己，他的脸映在更为柔和的光线下，通红的双颊和发肿的嘴唇。他把镜头往下按了一点，停在他的锁骨部位。他盯着虚无，依旧没反应过来刚才发生的一切，直到他发现屏幕里一抹炸开的颜色，就在他身后。Isak转过身子爬了过去。</p><p> </p><p>枕头的墙上面粘着一张方形的荧光蓝，上面写着对Even来说是美好的事情：</p><p> </p><p>亲你</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 第二十章 16:20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Isak打开评论但没说话，静静地看着观众的发言，有生气他迟到的，有好奇新角度和光线的，还有人不耐烦地说他怎么还不说话，还不干点什么，至少没让他们看见。Isak的右手放在嘴上，指尖寻觅着Even嘴唇留下的印记，左手则挡着胯下的帐篷。他想把刚才发生的事和大家分享一下，但又不想告诉任何人，再享受一会这个只属于他的秘密。</p><p> </p><p>时间一分一秒过去，他不知道Even走到哪了，也不确定在他回家登陆之前自己还剩多少时间。如果他不想让Even听到他在说什么的话，就得抓紧。“我碰到了一个人。”等他开口后评论就没人说话了。“说实话认识有一段时间了，但他今晚亲了我。”</p><p> </p><p>Misterbee：没想到你今晚还有约会</p><p> </p><p>Isak在镜头外微笑了一下。“我也没想到。”</p><p> </p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：感觉好吗？</p><p> </p><p>他的笑容变大了。“是的。”</p><p> </p><p>Misterbee：他在你那吗？</p><p> </p><p>“不在。”Isak拧过身子，看着墙上的便利贴，又转回来。</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：Bradley现在还是1-0领先，毕竟他可是第一次约会就给你口交了。</p><p> </p><p>Isak有点不高兴。“这又不是比赛。”在他意识到他居然没在第一次约会的时候给Even来次口交后，他就更生气了。况且如果他能猜到今晚是他们的第一次约会的话，他可能都不会穿这件T恤。“操。”</p><p> </p><p>Blackberriezzzz：怎么了</p><p> </p><p>“我现在满脑子除了口交想不了别的，而我想咬的那根鸡巴15分钟前就出了门。”</p><p> </p><p>21twinkies：我倒是愿意给你搭把手</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：你可以把他追回来啊，喜剧爱情片里不都这么演吗？你追在他身后，高潮音乐响起，他跪了下来…</p><p> </p><p>Isak大笑。“电影的确是这么演的，紧跟着就得黑屏，不然过不了审。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：<em>我</em>看的电影就不会</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得Sean Cody（GV制片公司）出品的应该不算喜剧爱情片。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Anonymous</strong>
  <strong>打赏了50枚金币</strong>
</p><p>Anonymous：我俩不是一个匿名，我对你可是始于肉体，忠于才华。</p><p> </p><p>“我<em>的确</em>可以满足各类需求。”</p><p> </p><p>Cumherebb：麻烦满足一下我的肉体需求</p><p> </p><p>Isak把手伸进腰带，打算实现许给观众的诺言。他脱着衣服，发现自己在新的灯光下和以前看起来大不相同。Even说得没错，他是没那么肿了。他站起来脱下裤子，在镜头前转了几圈，拉着包着，欣赏自己的外表。</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：行啦我们知道你的内衣很好看，你把它们扔在地上会更好看。</p><p> </p><p>Isak往左挪了一点，这样他弯腰的时候头就不会入境。他拉下了内裤边，慢慢弯下腰，整整一分钟，观众们都在注视着他摇来摇去的屁股，他回到床上，在床沿上跪了下来。</p><p> </p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：wtf</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：你是去做鸡巴增长手术了吗</p><p>Misterbee：的确看起来比之前大</p><p>Anonymous：这还是Hardy吧</p><p> </p><p>“日。”他是变大了，至少有三厘米，但到底是因为光线还是那个吻他不确定。他握住它的底部，心底谢谢了Even两次。“你们有没有过就因为亲了一下就硬起来的？”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：亲热吗？当然</p><p>Anonymous：单纯的亲嘴则没有</p><p>Daddyshome：你怎么每次都能碰上神嘴</p><p> </p><p>“命就是这么好。”Isak分开膝盖，专心撸了起来。</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：要是光打个啵你就能性奋成这样，我都不知道你俩真上起床来得多爽</p><p> </p><p>Isak读完那条评论，一股电流直冲进他的鸡巴，他的脑海中马上就浮现出Even躺在他腿间的样子。“我们在厨房亲热了一会，站着的，没有涉及腰以下的部位，但由于我想这么做已经很久了，那种不用你问对方就懂的感觉很…刺激。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：可能是你的屁股替你问了</p><p> </p><p>Isak想了一遍今晚他都干了什么，说了什么。难道真的是他在主动索取吗，是不是他撩过了头，还是发出了什么信号，但他觉得自己没做什么不同寻常的事。他们就跟往常一样聊天，Even又一次加入了Jonas和Eva的聚会中。他是邀请Even到他家了，但那可是Even主动提出的。他以为自己把对于Even的幻想都好好的放在了脑子里，如果它们在他的厨房成真了的话，那肯定是因为Even也在后面推波助澜。</p><p> </p><p>对吧？</p><p> </p><p>Isak停住了，手也跟着一紧。万一…万一是他一直在发出请求，而Even只是单纯地回应他呢？万一Even满足他的要求就是因为他觉得他欠自己呢？</p><p> </p><p>Misterbee：怎么了？</p><p> </p><p>“没-没什么。”他重新撸了起来，按下心中的犹疑，或许这些都不重要。</p><p> </p><p>毕竟那个吻还是很棒的，后面那个也很棒，再下一个，再下一个都很棒，想到这Isak发出一声低吟，他在脑子里又过了一遍。他舔了舔嘴，感受到了Even留下的湿意。天，要是能把这感觉移到他的鸡巴上就好了。</p><p> </p><p>Isak又停了下来，往手心了吐了口唾沫，撸起来顺一点。他圈起手指，试图模仿那张嘴，那根舌带来的压力。他知道二者没法比，但现在这就够了。</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：操连他的精液珠子都大了一圈</p><p> </p><p>Isak的胸口因高潮而上下起伏，他放开手，充血的鸡巴顶在大腿上。他抬起膝盖，把T恤翻到了脖子后面，这样精液就不会沾得到处都是。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TwoIsCompany</strong>
  <strong>进入了房间</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>周六上午Isak看见Eva坐在Emir旁边，屁股挤在秋千的塑料座子里，谁让她一个二十多岁的人非要去玩给小孩子设计的玩具。Isak几乎想扭头就跑，但她已经看见了他，朝他吼了一声，在卡座里挣扎着。</p><p> </p><p>“我还以为你还宿醉起不来呢，”Isak走近说。</p><p> </p><p>“错过你的八卦？怎么可能。”Eva终于把自己拔了出来，抬起了她的脸。Isak亲了她一口，跟Sana挥了挥手。他又抬起手，打算趁Emir荡过来的时候跟他来个击掌，然而小宝宝并不懂击掌为何物。“行了，别拖了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak叹气。“Sana，你都知道多少？”</p><p> </p><p>“她来了五分钟，已经把能说的都告诉我了。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以…你俩的游戏之夜怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>“呃，什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“Jonas说你俩在网上打游戏。”Eva比划了一个从第一视角开枪的动作。“不然要耳机干什么。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，对，嗯，我们，呃，玩了一小会他就走了。”</p><p> </p><p>Eva抿紧嘴等着。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么？”</p><p> </p><p>“这就没啦？他就回家啦？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。”理论上的确如此，Isak把手插进兜里。</p><p> </p><p>“听他瞎扯。”</p><p> </p><p>Eva先看了一眼Sana，又看了一眼Isak，没错过他想置Sana于死地的表情。“Isak，坦白从宽，抗拒从严。”</p><p> </p><p>“他回家了。”Isak重复了一遍，他深吸一口气，把剩下的话一股脑儿说了出来。“但他走之前亲我了。”</p><p> </p><p>Eva发出尖叫，Emir都给她吓哭了。“<em>我就知道！</em>Yes yes yes yes yes!”她锤完空气又原地打转。Sana拽住秋千的绳子，把Emir抱出来哄起了他。“要真什么都没发生我都想抽你了，他可真能忍。”</p><p> </p><p>“真的？”</p><p> </p><p>“你是瞎了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak耸肩。</p><p> </p><p>“你还觉得他是直的？”Sana抱着Emir朝滑梯走去，他俩不得不跟上。Isak和Eva停在滑梯尾部，Sana把Emir放了上去。</p><p> </p><p>“太复杂了，不好说。”</p><p> </p><p>“因为Sonja？”</p><p> </p><p>“差不多，倒也不是，我知道历史不能代表一切。”</p><p> </p><p>“看来你不是之前那个凡事皆可否认的小屁孩了。”</p><p> </p><p>Emir吱呀乱叫地从金属梯子上滑了下去。</p><p> </p><p>“那你要怎么解释？”Eva接住了他，抱着他走回到Sana那。</p><p> </p><p>“我俩是朋友，但我不知道他对我感不感兴趣，又或者…我也不知道，说不定他另有所图呢。”</p><p> </p><p>Eva观察着Sana的表情来确认她是不是漏掉了什么。“这话听起来…不对劲啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“或许…他撩拨你就是为了从你这里骗取毒品。”</p><p> </p><p>“没没没，我不是这个意思。”Isak大笑。“更像是感情方面的动机不纯。”</p><p> </p><p>“呃，我是彻底转不过来了，你就不能把它当成一个简单的…吻来对待吗？一定要现在就搞清他是你的真命天子，还是只是个没事儿搞两次的帅哥吗？Jonas不都说了吗，这个夏天就好好享受你的单身福利呗。”</p><p> </p><p>“我就是不想搞砸罢了，我们可是<em>好朋友</em>。”</p><p> </p><p>Sana给他来了个死亡凝视，Isak抬手表示抱歉。</p><p> </p><p>“听着，我和我的很多好朋友都亲过嘴，没什么大不了的，别多想了。”</p><p> </p><p>该Isak接Emir了。他可能的确想多了，没把这个吻从它的本身来理解：美好的，性感的。考虑到他俩的相识，这已经是再正常不过了，Isak不知道为什么这次他会受到如此大的冲击，可能是因为他太想得到了所以才这么焦虑。况且，这可比在三十分钟后看着他用手把自己插到高潮轻松多了。没想到他也有被一个吻搞到意乱情迷的一天。</p><p> </p><p>“所以…你俩下次的游戏之夜是什么时候？”Eva坏笑着问。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>这周末由于Even要帮Sonja搬家，他就没指望对方还有功夫联系自己。周六的时候他俩在分家产，打包东西，周日则用来爬楼梯。Isak靠工作和睡觉来让自己分心，他查完上周的收入，发现bee给他发了一则消息。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>你的学习伙伴怎么样了？</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>你猜出来了，嗯？</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>我只是高兴你俩的关系在第一次糟糕的见面后有所进展</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>目前的确如此</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>我们会很快见到他吗？</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>我可不想打保票，说了就不灵了</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>这倒是，我对你的单人秀已经很满意了</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>谢了，bee. xx</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>他打扫了一遍公寓，把相机调回到周一的位置，不知道Even下次来的时候会动哪些参数。根据周五的评论来看，或许他可以一直待在床上，反正他现在也不用在书桌前学习了。他有可能会因此打更多的飞机，但如果他提不起兴致硬打的话，效果估计也好不到哪去。</p><p> </p><p>周日快晚上的时候Even连发了四条短信，包括一张他的自拍，满脸汗水，晒得通红，很明显正在气头上。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>刚把我的床搬到我前女友的新家里。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>计划有变，周一在这见。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>最后是一家卖床垫的地址。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“所以她要走了床。”</p><p> </p><p>“要什么不好非他妈要床。”四点出头的时候Even在店门口和Isak碰了面。他径直朝他走过来，在他脸上怒气冲冲地啄了一口。“我想的是跟她全价买下来，再花钱给她买张新的送货上门，人家不同意。周日一大早就啪地贴了一张便利贴，死活不松口。”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>我的</em>便利贴？”</p><p> </p><p>Even点头，绷紧了下巴。</p><p> </p><p>“这他妈都什么人啊。”Isak装出一副义愤填膺的样子，转过身一把拉开了门，好像进了店就能找见报仇的方法，可惜他连门都没进去就笑弯了腰。</p><p> </p><p>“你就笑吧，你又不用搬着一张超大号的双人床跑了半个城。”Even走在他后面。</p><p> </p><p>“超大号的？”</p><p> </p><p>“我睡觉爱滚来滚去的，大部分早晨我醒来都是成对角躺在床上，一开始我俩的床还比较小，Sonja没少因为这个跟我生气。”他俩并排站着，看了看店里大概有二十张床垫等着他们跳上去试。一个穿着一身时髦套装的女人走上前来，脸上带着完美的职业微笑。</p><p> </p><p>“下午好，先生们，想买张床垫？”</p><p> </p><p>“还真不是，我想买餐桌来着。”</p><p> </p><p>Even怼了Isak一肘子，Isak咯咯笑了一声以示歉意。</p><p> </p><p>“对，我们是来看床垫的，最好是超大号双人床。我喜欢硬一点的，不过具体都得靠试。”</p><p> </p><p>“好嘞！您之前睡过我家的床垫吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“没，倒是听好多人推荐过，我还上网查了一下你们的弹簧床。”</p><p> </p><p>“您想选择一款弹性好一点的？”</p><p> </p><p>Even点头。Isak没想到他这么快就能从被前任搞得火冒三丈转换到职业床垫买家模式。他往后退了一点，好让Even和售货员多了解了解。</p><p> </p><p>“好的，您可以从这边开始，然后往里转。”销售员指着店里前排的第三张床，又往里比划了一下。“越往里床垫会越硬，这些比您想要的尺寸小一点，但我向您保证宽度不会影响睡眠体验。我们建议每张床按照您最常用的姿势至少躺十分钟，当然您也可以动一动，看看您的身体和床垫的契合度如何。您可以测试一下上下床时会不会吵醒您在床上的伴侣，您还可以参考床垫的高度以及一些需要放松的场合，比如说坐在床沿上，我们知道人们用床不只是为了睡觉。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak又咯咯笑了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“目前我们还有配套的高档的枕头供您选择，但如果您更想选一些您比较熟悉的款式，我们这边也有。”</p><p> </p><p>“wow, 好，你们摆出来的款式就够了，我家也没什么高级的家具。”Even看着Isak征求他的意见，Isak只是耸了耸肩，点头，他没想到自己还要参与到这次床垫的购买中。</p><p> </p><p>“那就不占用您更多的时间了，如果您想休息的话，里面有我们准备的饮料小吃。您有什么问题随时叫我就行。”她最后朝他们灿烂一笑，退了下去。Even点头表示感谢，朝第一张床垫走去。在他发现Isak没有立即跟上时，他又转过身一把抓住他的手。</p><p> </p><p>“赶紧上车，失败者，我们一起去挑床垫。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？！”</p><p> </p><p>“《贱女孩》里面的一句台词，不过讲真，赶紧的。”Even走到床的左边，坐在床沿上，向后倒去。“哦，好有弹性。”Isak跳上了另一边来确认。</p><p> </p><p>“太弹了？”</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得是，下一个。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak站起来走到另一张床垫旁坐下。</p><p> </p><p>“不行，你总喜欢睡在右边。”Even将他赶到了另一侧，Isak只好站起来绕一大圈走过去。</p><p> </p><p>“因为你总喜欢睡左边？”</p><p> </p><p>“反应很快嘛，Isak。”</p><p> </p><p>他们很快就试完了头三张床，Even试都没怎么试就知道不行，直到第四张他才完全地躺了下来。他拍了拍Isak的那侧，让他也上来，在手机上定了十分钟的闹钟。一开始两人都仰面朝天，安静地盯着天花板，然后Even突然来了个180度大翻身，逗笑了Isak。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了！我有时候喜欢趴着睡，所以这个姿势也得试试。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak侧过身面朝Even，蜷起了膝盖，把胳膊放在枕头底下。“感觉有点像是在…睡吊床，我的身子一直在往下沉。”</p><p> </p><p>“你的床有多硬？”</p><p> </p><p>“不好说，就正常硬度？稍带一点弹性。”</p><p> </p><p>“像这样？”Even支起了胳膊肘，抬起了胯，操了几次床垫，吓得Isak立刻就蜷不住了，他被雷劈了的表情让Even大笑。</p><p> </p><p>“我的个妈Even！你别干操这张床啊！”Isak嘶声说道，他拧过身子想看看销售员有没有在看他们。</p><p> </p><p>“她说了这样也得试！<em>不只是为了睡觉。</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得她说这话不是真想让顾客在床上模仿性交动作的，顶多就是在床沿上颠一颠。”</p><p> </p><p>“就像你每周五在床沿上打飞机那样？”</p><p> </p><p>“滚。”Isak推了Even的肩膀一把，借力离他远一点。Even在他滚到太远之前伸出胳膊拽住了他的T恤。</p><p> </p><p>“等下，还没到十分钟呢，换个姿势。”</p><p> </p><p>“不，你正好感受一下我起床的动静，”他的T恤越拉越长，最终还是挣脱了Even的手心。Isak爬下床，走到了下一张旁边，在他的那一侧躺平。</p><p> </p><p>“我不喜欢。”</p><p> </p><p>“幅度太大了？”Isak朝他喊回去，两人现在中间隔了一张半床。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。”Even起身走到Isak这张床边，先仰面躺了下去，他重新设了个闹钟。他们没说话，尽量感受床垫的质感。过了五分钟后，Even开口了，声音几乎微不可闻。“大概…大概她把床拿走了是件好事。”</p><p> </p><p>“真的？”</p><p> </p><p>“她拿走了很多东西，我本来还生气要搬这么多，但是…劳累了一天的报酬就是我不用一回家，看到那张床就想起她，睡觉可以安心一点，这下她是真的搬出去了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你这么看问题倒是不错。”</p><p> </p><p>“等我再在沙发上睡几晚就开启人生新篇章。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak拍了拍Even的手以示鼓励。Even手朝上顺势握住了Isak的手，没让他再收回去。</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉。”他的力道松了一点，但依旧没有放开。“我能握你的手吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“你已经握了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我是说当咱俩不在…床上的时候。”Even都被他自己这句话逗笑了。</p><p> </p><p>“想握就握。”</p><p> </p><p>“你想我才想。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak没有松开手，他转过身，更舒服地面朝Even。“所以你才会这么干吗？因为你觉得这是我想要的？”Even模仿着他的姿势。</p><p> </p><p>“没，我这么做是因为我想，但如果你不想的话我就停下来。”</p><p> </p><p>闹钟嗡嗡地响了起来，Even拧过身子去拿手机，Isak赶紧抓住了这个机会。</p><p> </p><p>“Even，你是gay吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”他一下子扭回来，手也反射性握紧。他俩都没想到这个问题，但Isak挺住了，既然问都问了，他需要知道答案。</p><p> </p><p>“你会被男性吸引吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Even咽了一口，想了一会。“我下意识就想说，‘如果你想让我这样的话’，但我知道这肯定不是正确答案。”他紧张地轻笑。</p><p> </p><p>“我不想要什么正确答案，我就想听你的答案。”</p><p> </p><p>Even又想了一会，又是一声紧张的轻笑。“你就是男的。”</p><p> </p><p>“幸亏你发现了。”Isak乐了，气氛轻松了一点。</p><p> </p><p>“我被你吸引。”</p><p> </p><p>“好。”Isak的心里撞起了小鹿。</p><p> </p><p>“我会被男性吸引，有一阵子也被女性吸引，我觉得我应该还会被男性吸引一段时间。”</p><p> </p><p>“真的？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，至少在未来的一个小时之内是这样的。”</p><p> </p><p>“你他妈能不能正经一点。”Isak翻了个白眼，整个身子都远离了Even。他费了点劲才把手抽出来，彻底站了起来，走到另一张参赛者旁，身后传来了Even跟上的脚步声，他松了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>“这张床跟我的感觉很像，就是高级一点。”Isak评估到，他又滚上了他那边，发现Even做了相同的动作，两人离得近了点，彼此的膝盖蜷起来后碰到了一起。</p><p> </p><p>“这就好，你喜欢你的床是吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。”</p><p> </p><p>“行，介意换个姿势吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然。”Isak打算滚远一点，但Even伸出了胳膊，抓住他的肩膀，揪住了他。</p><p> </p><p>“待在这。”Even滚了过来，身子压上了Isak。他把右腿挤进Isak的腿间，脸埋在了Isak的颈窝里。“有时候我喜欢这么睡觉。”</p><p> </p><p>“巧了，我也是。”Isak把胳膊插进Even身体和床之间的缝隙里，松松地环住了他的后背，两人正好嵌在一起。虽然他说这话是真心的，但Isak已经很久没这么睡过了，他享受着眼下的感觉，慢慢闭上了眼。</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道这话还能怎么说，但我迫不及待地想和你睡觉了。”Even的耳语温暖地落在了Isak的皮肤上。</p><p> </p><p>他靠近了身边的热源，依旧闭着眼。“你已经在和我睡觉了。”</p><p> </p><p>为了万无一失，他们在床上待了二十分钟。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 第二十一章 21:35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>等Even付了钱，约好配送时间后，他们就分开了。Isak带着一个吻和微笑往回家走，Even因为要去工作，就不能和Isak一起回去，但他俩开着相机，在桌前就着彼此吃了晚饭。</p><p> </p><p>“我得整个爱好，搞点…手艺什么的。”</p><p> </p><p>Even瞄了一眼相机。“无聊啦？”</p><p> </p><p>“现在没有，但直播的时候我都没什么…可干的。”</p><p> </p><p>“不能单纯的聊天吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“能是能，但我觉得这样不太够，有时候聊着聊着就没话说了。”</p><p> </p><p>“这样，那就织毛衣？或者玩解谜游戏。”</p><p> </p><p>“我是认真的，”Isak呻吟道。</p><p> </p><p>“我也是！油管上有很多解谜的大神呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“我今晚估计连一个都解不出来。”</p><p> </p><p>“这个嘛…那你就选最明显的…”</p><p> </p><p>Isak挥手表示拒绝。“我不想每次都这么干，这样会把周五衬得没那么刺激。”Isak叹气。“我真的得开始读文献了，但问题是没人想看我直播读文献。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就取消直播，读上两个小时然后就去睡觉，你明天可是要上班的人。”</p><p> </p><p>这个完美的建议让Isak撅起了嘴。“你想看我干什么？”</p><p> </p><p>Even停下手头的工作，把注意力全部放在Isak的脸上，他想了一会，慢慢露出一个笑容。“这还用说吗。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak脸红了。</p><p> </p><p>Even靠近了屏幕，沉下声音。“我想看你…用…吸尘器吸地板。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak蹭地站了起来，拿起空碗离开了卧室，一路上都能听见Even的大笑。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>周二上午Isak负责站在收银台后面，有病人打电话过来买绷带，还有止咳药的。如果有人问具体该怎么服药，或是两种药能不能混在一起吃，他就会听Tom的指示。他会拿出粉色闪片小本，这个可比用手机方便多了。尽管封面上画的是卡通人物，也会让他看起来更专业一点。中午的时候人少了很多，Tom从后面走出来，让Catarina看着店。“我跟Isak出去吃个午饭，问他点事，一会就回来。”Catarina点头，和他们挥手再见。Isak跟着Tom出了药店。</p><p> </p><p>他们去了一家快餐店，Tom替Isak的三明治，薯条和苏打水付了钱，在喷泉水泥底座旁边找了两个座位吃了起来。“你没摊上事儿。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak从从柜台出来就憋着的那口气终于呼了出来。Tom大笑。</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉啊，不是故意吓你的，我本来想在你刚开始的时候就跟你说的，结果你也体会到了，真要忙起来日子过得太快了。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，上周的情况算正常吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Tom皱起鼻子。“有点忙，不过可有比这忙的时候，幸好你是从上周开始的，这样也能让你有个心理准备。目前为止你还喜欢在药店里工作吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然！喜欢的，我知道，呃，我本来就是学这个的，以后也想进入这一行业，但我没想到它涉及的范围这么广，比如入库卫生棉条。”</p><p> </p><p>Tom又一次大笑。“这倒算不上是成为药剂师的必备条件，更像是副作用，但你每天都和治疗人类身心健康的药品打交道，你会因此大开眼界。”</p><p> </p><p>他们吃完了三明治，闻着花香晒了一会太阳。</p><p> </p><p>“话说，在我刚实习的时候我也有一个笔记本，每天下班后我都会把那天发生过的…最疯狂的事情记下来，比如有天我们花了一个小时来讨论阴道栓剂，或者是有人在过道2里用药过量。我记了好多页奇奇怪怪的事情，当然还有一些蠢事，毕竟不是每天都能那么刺激。像有一天我花了五分钟还没打开收银机，当时觉得天都快塌下来了，但从那以后我就长了个记性，现在回想起来还挺好笑的。有个笔记本会帮你意识到这份工作能有那么多花样，你也会知道自己迈过了一个又一个的坎，帮助了多少人。”</p><p> </p><p>“看来我得再整几个彩虹小本，嗯？”</p><p> </p><p>“仓库里面还有很多，放心用。”</p><p> </p><p>午饭没吃多久，就半个小时，Tom不放心让Catarina一个人在店里，原因是“她总能碰上各种奇葩事。”他们聊了Isak的论文，暑假打算做什么，他的时间表可能会有所变动。他不想让Tom起疑，但还是告诉了Tom让他把周一空出来。</p><p> </p><p>“没问题，我也喜欢在工作日里休息一天，这样就不会碰到你休息别人也休息的无奈。”</p><p> </p><p>“哈，对。”</p><p> </p><p>“如果需要调整，我就把你安排在周五，这样Catarina也能在工作日里享福。”</p><p> </p><p>“好嘞。”</p><p> </p><p>他们收拾了一下衣服上的食物残渣，分别把垃圾扔到了附近的垃圾桶里，往店里走去。谢天谢地，店里一片安静祥和。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>周三的时候Isak听取了Tom的建议：下班后他在笔记本的最后一页记下了当天目睹的最疯狂的事，他从后往前写着，直到他碰到了之前的笔记，只能换个新本。他和Catarina关了店门，开始了回家的那一小段路。他一走到人行道就给Even发了个短信。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>晚饭吃什么？</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>披萨。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>你读不出来的那种高大上？</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>不是，你最喜欢的便宜油腻款</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>用餐愉快:)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>他知道Even需要靠这种高热量的快餐来挺过一晚上的工作，他什么都没说，打开公寓的前门，走上楼梯，打算洗个热水澡。</p><p> </p><p>Isak先是听到了几声狗叫，等他爬完楼梯后，一个毛球撞进他的膝盖，他几乎都能接住它，但它又飞快地从他身边跑走，Isak抬起头，发现狗主人靠在他的门框上看着狗，然后他才看到狗在朝什么跑去：披萨。</p><p> </p><p>“什么风把你吹来了，”他朝蹲在自己门前的那团金发吼道。</p><p> </p><p>Even笑着，心思全放在试图从狗嘴里抢出一个球。</p><p> </p><p>“看来咱俩都是收养了一个野狗啊。”他的邻居在他走过去的时候说。</p><p> </p><p>Isak回他一个坏笑。“你的比我的乖多了。”</p><p> </p><p>Even把球扔到过道里，柴犬又从Isak身边风似地跑过。他站起身，拿起了地上的披萨。</p><p> </p><p>“我早应该想到你又开始跟踪我了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我又不是冲你来的，我是为了你的相机。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak打开门，把Even推进屋。“周一的效果差成这样？”</p><p> </p><p>“简直就是折磨，比我眼里的你差远了。我请你吃披萨，你请我喝啤酒。”Even把披萨的纸盒放到厨房的台子上，径直走进卧室。Isak拿出了盘子和啤酒，把晚饭摆在咖啡桌上。</p><p> </p><p>Even没过多久就出来了。“我是按照我的高度试的，在你开始之前记得把椅子调回去。”他坐到沙发上，挨着Isak。“天，那只狗真是把我折腾得够呛。”</p><p> </p><p>“你跟它玩了多久？”</p><p> </p><p>“没多久，披萨还热着呢，主要是她跑太快了。”</p><p> </p><p>“她的主人又没在过道里拴住她吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“不是，我到你门口时她在屋里叫了起来，我就敲门看看她想不想玩。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak奇怪地看了他一眼，但还是忍不住笑出了声。“你做事还真是…凭兴致。”</p><p> </p><p>Even耸肩。“她的主人倒是不介意，给了我一个球，消耗一些她的精力。”</p><p> </p><p>“你已经比我还了解我的邻居了。”</p><p> </p><p>“他人很好，有个孩子，就是从来都不帮忙遛狗。”</p><p> </p><p>“如果将来你的婚礼摄像师干不下去的话，你就不用纠结了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我一直想当一个遛狗的…”Even若有所思地说，然后他叹了口气，伸手拿了一片披萨。Isak自己的已经吃了一半，嘴角沾了一些油。“可惜收入不太高。”</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得你光靠那些摇尾巴和舔舌头就能活下去。”</p><p> </p><p>“问题是付不起房租。”</p><p> </p><p>“我就能付得起啊。”Isak咬了一口，准备好接受Even的一拳，但他等了半天也没等到，他抬头看着Even。Even已经放下了他那片，在一旁审视地盯着Isak。</p><p> </p><p>“有时候我都忘了你还干这个。”</p><p> </p><p>“你逗我呢？咱俩就是这么认识的。”Isak喝了一大口啤酒，调整了一下坐姿，把左腿盘在沙发上，这样他就可以直视Even。“当你在打赏我金币的时候，你以为你在干什么？”</p><p> </p><p>Even耸肩。“找乐子。”</p><p> </p><p>“呃…这倒也是。”Isak清了清嗓子。“不过按照Eva的话来讲，我们俩是靠玩…《使命召唤》还是什么几把玩意儿…认识的。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？！我从来都没，我都不知道它该怎么玩。”</p><p> </p><p>“应该是Jonas说服了她咱俩的耳机就是用来打游戏的。”</p><p> </p><p>“我是不是得查一下，万一Eva以后问起来呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“不用，她不会问的，毕竟她也不知道这是什么。”</p><p> </p><p>“但咱俩就是这么在一起的？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑了，他把胳膊支在沙发背上，头靠在胳膊肘里，他喜欢Even这个问题的言下之意。“嗯，我们就是这么在一起的。”他轻轻地说。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Even收拾起披萨，把最后两块用锡纸包起来放进了Isak的冰箱。他又拿出两瓶啤酒回到了沙发前，发现Isak整个人已经展在了靠枕上面，他发出了啧啧声。“这下哦我要坐哪。”他上下打量了Isak一番，没有任何预告就一屁股坐在了Isak的胸口上。</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh!”突如其来的泰山压顶让Isak发出一声尖叫，他在Even的屁股下面扭来扭去，Even用尽全力不为所动，淡定地喝起了啤酒。</p><p> </p><p>“mmm，你的沙发好舒服，早知道我就问你能不能睡在这了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你…他妈…给我…站起来。”</p><p> </p><p>“hmmm? 你说什么？你刚是让我给你撸起来吗？”他稳如泰山。</p><p> </p><p>Isak咕哝一声，总算在Even腚下找到了发力点，从胯下和膝盖把Even掀在了一旁。Isak挣扎着重获人身自由，已经顾不上啤酒撒了满靠枕。“Oi，你搞得我比去健身房还累。”</p><p> </p><p>“我就喜欢你这么夸我。”</p><p> </p><p>“行，你让我满身大汗，怒气冲天。”Isak踢着Even的胯骨，把他晃得啤酒喝不进嘴里。“你看过这部吗？”他比划着电视里的电影，在Even突袭他之前他一直在找要看什么。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，看吧，反正你也知道我们不会真看进去的。”Even艰难地喝了一口，把两个瓶子都放在了桌上。</p><p> </p><p>“什么？！你知道我选出部完美的电影费了多大劲吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Even又撇了一眼电视。“《冰雪奇缘》？”</p><p> </p><p>“人他妈可是经典。”</p><p> </p><p>“我真服了你了，赶紧点开吧。”Even靠过来趴在了Isak身上，让他的腿在自己身下展开，他则挤在Isak和沙发背之间。他支起胳膊肘，一手放在Isak胃上防止自己摔下去。Isak按着遥控器，换了一部音乐色彩没那么浓的片子。等电影一开始，他就把遥控器放在地上，把注意力放在Even身上。</p><p> </p><p>“现在你有一小时43分钟的时间来帮我想我今晚直播的时候要干什么，减去最后的演员列表。”</p><p> </p><p>“好，那我就有一小时40分钟的时间来干这个。”Even把头放在Isak的颈窝里，深吸了一口气；他闻到了披萨，青椒，还有在药店忙了一天的汗味。他张开嘴，慢慢地舔了一口。</p><p> </p><p>Isak坏笑，扭过头给Even露出了更多的皮肤。“你要把我舔干净？”</p><p> </p><p>“先等我把你亲脏了再说。”</p><p> </p><p>Even轻轻扭过Isak的下巴，让两人面对面。开始只是小啄，就像你和人打招呼那样的轻吻，然后他用了点力，按上了Isak的嘴，让他慢慢张开，用舌头舔满缝隙，温柔而又慵懒。Isak抽出胳膊，松松地搂上Even的脖子，确保Even在电影结束前不会中途退场。Isak一时半会儿可完不了。</p><p> </p><p>Even翻到Isak身上，夹在他两腿中间，他的胳膊放在Isak肩膀上，手指玩着他的头发。他亲着，咬着，喃喃着对身下这具身体的赞美。电影已经变成了背景音，Isak的注意力全部都放在Even摸过他的每一寸皮肤上，他的舌头舔过自己的牙齿，袜子蹭着自己的脚踝。他喜欢Even压在自己身上踏实的重量。</p><p> </p><p>尤其是那，Even收回一只胳膊，探下去调整了一下他自己，因此不得不轻轻抬起他的身体时，突然失去的接触让Isak低声咽唔，索性熟悉的压力很快就回来了，他满足地叹气，两人现在的姿势要舒服的多。Even视他这些声音为许可，但他还是问了一句。“可以吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak的手往下摸着Even的后背，轻轻撩起了他的T恤，转向更大的目标。他伸进裤子里，结实地抓了一把Even的臀肉，顺势拉起了他的身体，压上两人的胯部，双方兵戈相向。“嗯，来吧。”Even屏住呼吸，从善如流。Isak继续抓着，Even在他的手下向他逼近。</p><p> </p><p>他们倾听着彼此身体的诉说和渴望。Isak更加分开了腿，抬起膝盖将Even绞在中间。他用小腿在Even的大腿下了指示，重获自由的双手重新搂上了Even的脖子。他浑身上下都在叫嚣着这个信息，但Isak还是在亲吻间隙低声说道，“操，你真辣。”</p><p> </p><p>“反弹，宝贝儿。”Even从Isak的下巴亲到喉结，然后一路向下落在锁骨。他蹭开衬衫的v字领，解开一个扣子，露出更多皮肤。“我只想…吃你。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak知道他是冲着乳头去的，他弓起背，迎上Even的轨线。单是这期待就让他的鸡巴一跳，裤子也跟着紧了起来。他能感觉Even绽放在自己胸口上的笑容，他修长的手指又解开了一颗扣子。“咬我，”他发出鼓励。</p><p> </p><p>Even先嘬了一口，然后将唇贴在棕色的乳晕上，揪着那个小头。Isak的鸡巴又跳了几下，他不得不伸手去释放一些压力。他想碰Even，他想感受眼前少了镜头阻碍的那片美色，但他担心真要碰到的话，对两人来说都有些超过，于是他重新直起腰，将手放回到那片金色波浪里。Even咬着。Isak呻吟着。</p><p> </p><p>Even一路向下，解开了更多的扣子，从平滑的皮肤移到消失在裤腰里的柔软毛发。电视机屏幕的蓝光反射在Isak沾满口水的皮肤上，Even的嘴隔着裤子贴在Isak的鸡巴，他细细描画着它的形状，吞噬着Isak肺中的空气，然后他重返旧路，慢慢踱回到乳头上。Isak的下身几欲爆炸，但Even的身体和舌头又一次将他钉在了原地，他只能任人宰割。</p><p> </p><p>但他慢了下来，之前Even成功将两人的心跳逼上高速，现在他又在慢慢松开油门。两人的胯部停了下来，牙关也随之一松。Even的手依旧在Isak半解的凌乱的衬衫下摩挲着，单纯为了感受那片肌肤，为以后更深入的享受做个铺垫。整个人没那么迷乱后，他在心中记下了Isak后腰的湿意，他扭胯时突出的胯骨，他躺平时肋骨下方的凹陷。有一些地方和他在屏幕前的所见重合在一起，尽管眼前的一切对他的手指来说都是全新的体验，他的大脑却有一种似曾相识之感。其他的事情倒是出乎意料，比如Isak的手是如何回应Even的唇，他会将Even的身体带向何处。他回到了Isak的脖子里，感受到Isak松开了他的头发。</p><p> </p><p>“你他妈跟我这玩欲拒还迎呢。”这句谴责夹杂着热浪直冲进他的耳朵，他嘬了一口Isak的皮肤以示肯定。Isak随之而来的呻吟让他的舌尖发麻。</p><p> </p><p>“你先开始的，要怪也怪你的呻吟和抚摸，都他妈怪你，每周都是。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak把手伸进Even身下，一把推开了他，但由于沙发的缘故他并没有离他很远。“有本事你别看啊。”</p><p> </p><p>Even呛出一口笑，Isak注意到他的嘴唇通红，比平常还要肿。“照你这么说那我也别吃饭了，别喘气了，这样我就能…停下来了。”Even重新躺回来，Isak这次没阻止他。</p><p> </p><p>“你敢不敢再夸张一点，”Isak喃喃道，心里又享受着Even吐在他耳下的夸张言语。</p><p> </p><p>Even倒吸一口气，从Isak身上坐起来，幸好没把Isak挤到地上去。他拨了把头发，抚平Isak的手指所带来的凌乱。“我没开玩笑，我是真停不下来。”他冲着电影而不是Isak说。“每次我都能多了解你一点…我要拼尽全力才能不…索取更多。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak受宠若惊，但Even咽下的挫败又让他皱起眉头。他试图坐起来直视Even的双眼，不过得先把两人纠缠在一起的四肢解开。“我真的很感激你的遏制，你要不说我还真没意识到，但我觉得咱俩现在干的就挺好的。”</p><p> </p><p>Even瞥了一眼自己的胯下，又看了一眼Isak的帐篷，呼出一声哼笑。“相当好啊。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak脸红了，但他并没有藏起来，他还有更重要的事情得说明白。“我还在…还在琢磨你到底意味着什么，你不仅是一个十足的绅士和种马，还是我的朋友，我不想失去这段友谊，但我不知道你对于我来说还能意味着什么，一个看我直播的观众能成为我的什么人，我从来没遇到过这种情况。”</p><p> </p><p>Even耐心听着Isak，他理解，点头，但忍不住又开了个玩笑。“所以我是你的初恋？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak捶了他一拳。“你要是再管不住你那张嘴，你就屁都不是。”</p><p> </p><p>“你明明最喜欢了，我觉得你要是一天不翻五次白眼都活不下去，你不过是讨厌我正好满足了你的需求罢了。”Even机智地抱住Isak，以防他再来一拳。</p><p> </p><p>“五次？您可真他妈小瞧我了。”Isak扭来扭去，可就是逃不出Even的禁锢。“明明是一百万次，无限次，自从你给我发完你的照片后，我这白眼就没停下来过。”</p><p> </p><p>“这倒是…换我看那张照片也会翻白眼。”Even被他搞得大喘气，最终还是松开了胳膊，Isak因为失去了抵抗目标也放松了下来，他俩都在想办法忘掉突然闯进脑海的Sonja。</p><p> </p><p>“听着，我知道。咱俩还得慢慢来。”Even朝他微笑了一下。“我还没资格谈失去你。”Even俯下身，轻轻吻了一口Isak，动作温柔，态度谦卑。他抬起脸后笑容依旧，他把视线从Isak微微撅起的唇移到他的眼里，满意他所路过的景色。他耳语道，“现在还不行。”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>等演员列表都滚完后，Even推着沙发站了起来，Isak系好衬衫的扣子，Even将两人的空酒瓶拿到厨房。</p><p> </p><p>“你…你要是想的话可以留下来，我知道你床还没到，所以你可以睡在这。”Isak比划着屁股下面的沙发，试图把裤子调整到不那么勒。Even返回来，在他的头顶落下一个吻。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢，但我得回家继续工作，马上就到截止日期了，而且你还得直播。”</p><p> </p><p>“你要是还没干完工作的话一开始就不应该过来，我以为你点披萨就是为了庆祝你都干完了呢。”Isak终于站了起来，跟着Even走到门口，Even开始穿鞋。</p><p> </p><p>“活是永远都干不完的，但你的相机我不得不调，我还给你的表演找了点事干。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？”Isak扭头看着卧室的方向，心想他是不是又在里面留了东西。Even把手放在他的帐篷上，他转过身来。“天。”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>这个</em>谜团解起来肯定好玩。”</p><p> </p><p>他最后啄了一口就走了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 第二十二章 3:42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这次和Sana碰面的时候Eva没来，但她的精神与他们同在。“你可真是吻痕<em>遍布全身</em>啊。”Sana比划着Isak polo衫的领子，他不由躲了一下。三天过后痕迹已经褪了不少，但还是能看见，这种大热天Isak又没法戴围巾。Sana举起手机，还没等Isak反应过来，铁一般的证据就已经发给了Eva，他想阻止都晚了。</p><p> </p><p>“别<em>闹</em>了，Sana。”</p><p> </p><p>Sana弯下腰，在坐在沙坑里的emir耳边说，“宝贝你快看Isak叔叔，他脖子上有好多爱的吻痕，这是因为有一个人非常非常非常喜欢他。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak的手机嗡了一下，Eva给他发了短信：<em>今晚咱要和Eskild一起去跳舞，你，我，再带上你的吻痕。</em></p><p> </p><p>Isak立马给Even发了条短信：<em>接下来的一个月内你都不能靠近我的脖子。</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>那我就咬别的东西。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak把手机放回兜里，脸红就红去吧。</p><p> </p><p>“话说你都这样了，你的主管还能同意你给别人卖药？”</p><p> </p><p>“Catarina想给我抹点遮瑕，Tom倒是不介意，我就…离前台远点。”</p><p> </p><p>“你让他悠着点儿，要不就用冰袋。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯呢，没什么比用冰袋来<em>降火</em>更浪漫的了，”他用上了给病人开药的腔调。</p><p> </p><p>Sana懒得理他，不论她再怎么跟Eva吐槽，她来这又不是为了打扰小两口儿亲热的。“切，看样子你俩进展不错嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>“对。”</p><p> </p><p>“我什么时候能见他？”</p><p> </p><p>“你今晚想去跳舞吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“Isak，动动脑子，我现在再和Susie说怎么可能来得及。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就下周？他请客吃早午餐。”</p><p> </p><p>“他可真…大方。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak点了点自己的脖子。“他欠我的。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就再好不过了，你的实习也没什么问题吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“是的！虽然这话听起来没什么可信度，但我觉得我已经比刚开始的时候靠谱多了。Catarina很好相处，这都不用说，Tom也是。他倒是老开一些蹩脚的笑话，那些双关用得都别提了。我感觉吧，一个人每天奇奇怪怪的药名盯多了，脑回路可能都会发生变化，看什么都觉得是正经词语。”Isak蹲在沙坑旁，帮Emir把一堆沙子铲到另一堆沙子上。</p><p> </p><p>“我有个护士就这样的，每次一有人来买氧氟沙星她就激动得不行，三公株式会怕是也没想到他们的牌子还有这奇效。”</p><p> </p><p>“看来就是上天不想让你的病人得耳道感染。”</p><p> </p><p>Sana耸肩。“我也这么想，哦，对了，我总算想起来要让你看的那篇文献了，它的年份有点早，所以估计你引用不了多少，但我感觉思路不错，可以借鉴一下。要是有人能如此清晰地反驳非商标制药的话，那你写自己的论文时就可以跟它反着来，或者搜一些驳论也行。”</p><p> </p><p>“好，记得发给我。我最近都没怎么读文献，但估计攒的多了我就能找见动力了。”</p><p> </p><p>“没怎么读文献？时间都用来和Even打啵儿了是吧？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak朝她扔沙子，Emir立刻开始模仿他。Sana马上站起来。“再扔沙子妈妈就什么都不给你发了。”</p><p> </p><p>Emir大笑。Isak放下了玩具铲子。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Even能看出来Isak心里有事。“讲真，怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>“呃…你喜欢跳舞吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Even耸肩。“得看放什么歌，和谁去，怎么想起问这个了？”</p><p> </p><p>“我今晚要跟Eva和Eskild去跳舞，你想一起吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，我想的，可惜等我的床一到我就得去参加婚礼。”Even又把镜头转到他的衣柜前，那挂着一套西服，下面推着好几个工具包。“谢谢你邀请我，谁是Eskild？”他把相机转了回来。</p><p> </p><p>“我之前的室友加朋友，如果你把我的ins翻到一年前的话，能看到好多他的照片。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak以为Even会马上拿起手机开始翻，但他只是看着远处。“说来有意思，现在我们似乎都不会再认识陌生人了，只要做一点功课，总能找到一张照片，就算再陌生你也能找到一点和他的联系。”</p><p> </p><p>“除非你俩是在俱乐部里认识的。”</p><p> </p><p>Even张大嘴，慢慢把视线移回到镜头前。“哦，你说的对。”</p><p> </p><p>“看来你不怎么爱去俱乐部。”</p><p> </p><p>“那你呢？我感觉之前好像没怎么听你说过。”</p><p> </p><p>“在我开始直播前我挺能去的，那会大家还都没开始工作。总的来说我还是喜欢出去玩的，我也有一阵子没见Eskild了，他和Eva吧…反正两人玩的都挺开的。”</p><p> </p><p>“别忘了把你的东西收起来。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak生气。“我又不会喝到走不了路。”</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得你做不到一边跳舞一边保持清醒。”Even靠回了椅子里，看着Isak在真相的威力下不自在地挪来挪去。</p><p> </p><p>“我…能啊，我可以。”</p><p> </p><p>“不仅是你，谁都需要喝两杯才能玩得尽兴。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以才得叫上Eskild。”</p><p> </p><p>“那样的话你就更不想让<em>他</em>发现你的东西了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak伸了个懒腰，不想承认Even说得对，可惜伸完依旧没找到反驳之词。“行吧，那我周日的时候估计就得在宿醉的痛苦中挣扎，没力气再把它们都摆好和你视频了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我会想别的办法的。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak听到Even的门铃响了，时间刚刚好。“今晚好好玩Isak，明天见。”</p><p> </p><p>“你也是，拜。”Even的屏幕黑了，Isak退出了房间。</p><p> </p><p>他转了一圈椅子，懒得真打开衣柜，而是在脑海里想着今晚要穿什么。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Isak喝到站不脚了。他没出门之前就放上音乐，喝着啤酒，把各种T恤都试了个遍，最后还是选了第一件。他感觉自己这么做都是白费力气，毕竟晚上又见不到Even，但总归是一种打发时间的办法，毕竟他和Eva，Eskild11点才在俱乐部见面。后来他成功把自己喝到了舒服的微醺境界，一见面就同意了Eskild的提议，开始在吧台前闷酒。</p><p> </p><p>“我都期待Even半天了他居然没来？”</p><p> </p><p>“他得工作。”</p><p> </p><p>“大晚上还得工作啊？”Eskild朝Isak眨了下咽，一仰头闷了第二杯。</p><p> </p><p>“他去参加婚礼了。”</p><p> </p><p>“有人出钱雇他去的？”</p><p> </p><p>“Eskild，”Isak呻吟。如果他再不管管Eskild的话，用不了多久他就会给Even安一个保镖的名号，然后这辈子就会以此指代Even，更要命的是Even绝对会喜欢。（此处Eskild的玩笑是别人雇Even当他们在婚礼上的plus-one，虽然雇主会编一个借口说Even是他的谁谁谁，但本质上来说Even只是他的escort（陪同，也有保镖的意思））</p><p> </p><p>“再闷一杯咱就跳去，跳起来我就可以假装你在花钱让别人来假扮你的男朋友了。”</p><p> </p><p>“等下你俩不是真的？”</p><p> </p><p>“Eva，求你别说了！”Isak现在还真得再来一杯，他闷了面前的两杯，轻轻把Eva朝舞池推去。Eskild又在吧台要了几杯啤酒。</p><p> </p><p>DJ是Eskild的朋友，水平很不错，而且只要是Eskild能一直跳，他就可以随便点歌。显然他还允许Eskild在放“It’s Britney, bitch”的时候用麦克唱那句经典歌词，结果就导致Eskild每三分钟就招呼人家再来一次。Isak和Eva轻松随意地跳着，不再像之前那样像是在专门跳给谁看。他们轮番去点酒让彼此保持活力。</p><p> </p><p>两点的时候Eskild开始墨迹了。“我顶多，再有，二十次机会。”</p><p> </p><p>“你要真想让他再放那首歌就给他塞两张票子呗。”他们在Ellie Goulding的歌下大吼。</p><p> </p><p>“他是DJ，又不是你对象。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak一把把Eskild推进了他身后的那对情侣中间，Eskild打蛇随棍上，和他们一起跳了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“Isak，你是不是恋爱iiiiiiiiiii啦？”Eva拖长声音说，一把搂住他的脖子想给他来个拥抱，结果下一秒就把他推开了，眼神盯住了他的脖子，手指按上了一枚快要看不见的吻痕。</p><p> </p><p>“Eva，你是不是恋爱iiiiiiiiiii啦？”</p><p> </p><p>Eva的眼睛清醒了一秒。“我是，我爱上了Jonas，我爱上了你，我爱上了…Eskild！”她指着他，勾了勾手指，Eskild穿过人群挤了过来。“Eskild，你爱的是谁？”</p><p> </p><p>Eskild说了一长串名字。他边跳边喊，从Noora说到他昨晚在厕所里口过的漂亮男生。Isak时不时走个神，要是放的歌不是他喜欢的，他就专注地听一下Eskild说到谁了。他转着圈，视线扫过人群，刺眼的灯光让他眯起了眼。歌不再是小甜甜布兰妮的了，他有点难过，但Eskild的心思似乎早就不在这上了，现在他已经在和Eva互吼他们有多爱Jonas，两人的身体轻轻随着节奏摆动。Isak感觉到有一只手扫过他的肩膀，他顺着这个力道慢慢转了一圈。他没有在跳给这间屋子看，而是让它带着自己舞动。</p><p> </p><p>DJ宣布要放最后一首歌了，Eskild朝他比划着他自己，Isak制止了他。他现在感觉就挺好的，不想乐极生悲。他拉过Eva，舞池里的人合唱起了惠特尼·休斯顿的歌。大家轮流唱着那句“How will I know”直到惠特尼的声音渐渐淡去，灯光亮了起来，提醒人们该散场了。</p><p> </p><p>“Aww 别嘛，再来一首！”Eva抬起胳膊朝舞台喊。仿佛感应一般，整个俱乐部突然陷入一片漆黑，人们都在兴奋地窃窃私语。Isak扫视了一圈，只能勉强看见面前的Eva和Eskild。他想伸出手，好奇自己会摸到什么。他们在等一个声音，一个音符，等任何东西。</p><p> </p><p>一股光照亮了后面的DJ，他高举起胳膊，直指天空，一个嗓音填满了整间屋子。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Say my name, say my name</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eskild尖叫，Eva也跟着嚎了起来。Isak想跪在地上，但他心里清楚，即便是喝成了这样，这也不是个好主意。他向后仰头，闭上眼睛，笑容变大。Isak没想到他居然能听到自己最喜欢的歌，这不仅仅是一种平静的欢愉，这种感觉简直妙不可言。他从口袋里掏出手机，解开锁录了一段这千载难逢的时刻。</p><p> </p><p>这首歌逐渐变成了它的remix版，一直在重复那几句歌词，节奏越来越强。Eskild在Eva身后搂着她的腰，用胯骨在她屁股上蹭着。整个俱乐部的人都在随着这首慢曲摇晃，它温柔地将每个人带回到了现实，回到了他们自己的身体里。Isak收起手机，加了进去。他站在Eva面前，跟上了节奏。</p><p> </p><p>Isak刚注意到Eva的瞪大了眼睛，下一秒他就感觉到一双手放在了他自己的腰上，耳边传来一个声音。“说我的名字，说我的名字。”他转进Even的怀里，搂着他的脖子把他拉得更近。他借着拥抱将笑容藏进了Even的颈窝里，然后又抬起头看着他。音乐这么大声，再加上歌已经快放完了，也就没必要吼来吼去，他比划着口型，“是你？”Even点头回应。他们跳着，亲着，正如这首歌一样，张扬地向对方索取一切。Eva又开始嚎了。等到光线变正常后，Eskild在Even的裤腰里塞了一张票子。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>他们在俱乐部外面站了二十来分钟，聊着天醒酒。在Eskild不间断的审讯和调戏下，Even安然无恙，不过他倒是因此留下了那张钱。“我没想到凌晨三点还得来场这么高强度的考试，”Even说，两人总算逃离虎口。</p><p> </p><p>“Eskild就…这种人，我还想说等你俩熟了就好了，但他估计只会变本加厉。”</p><p> </p><p>“快让我见识见识。”Even伸出手去抓Isak的手，既为了稳住他，也因为就想握他的手。“呃，我们要往哪条路走？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak将视线从两人交缠的十指上抬起来，确定他们现在走哪了。“我不知道你住哪，反正离我家倒挺近。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就去你那？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak面朝Even点头。“来我家过夜。”</p><p> </p><p>“我最喜欢去别人家过夜了。”Isak抬腿继续走，顺势拉了Even一把。他跟了上来，放开了Isak手，转而把胳膊环在了Isak脖子上，将他搂进自己的怀里。Isak的手自然而然地放在Even的腰间。“你知道过夜最棒的地方在哪吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“在哪？”</p><p> </p><p>他俩步伐一致，慢慢踱着。Even冒着偏离人行道的危险，亲上了Isak的耳朵，嘬着他的耳廓说。“一晚上都不睡。”</p><p> </p><p>他们以史上最快的速度回了家。</p><p> </p><p>Isak领着Even上了楼，停在了门前，他转过身靠在门上，挺起了胯。“把我的钥匙找出来，”他命令道。</p><p> </p><p>Even知道他习惯把钥匙放在左裤袋里，他慢慢把手伸进了右边的口袋。“我摸到了…一个东西。”Isak叉开腿，打开胯，方便Even的摸索。</p><p> </p><p>“钥匙？”他抬头望进Even俯视他的眼里。</p><p> </p><p>“再大点。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak拧着身子，隔着那层薄薄的裤带内芯去迎接那修长的手指。等碰到后，他发出一声满足的低吟。Even低下头，深吸一口他的气息。他把手从裤兜里拿出来，一路向上，在Isak的T恤下面抚摸着他的肚子。他将Isak固定在门上，另一只手伸进左裤兜找钥匙。他找到了那个金属物，但又让手在原地待了一个吻的时间。</p><p> </p><p>“话说，你绝对在镜头前说我的名字了。”还没等Isak否认，Even就将他翻了个身，把他困在门和Even的胸口之间，把钥匙捅进了锁孔。</p><p> </p><p>“某人的鸡巴都快在我的腰带上再戳出一个洞了，还有心思想这个呢？”Isak向后伸手想去感受一下，但Even已经打开了门，把他一把推进了公寓。</p><p> </p><p>“你让我的鸡巴竖立，你操着枕头时说了我的名字，这都是宇宙公认的事实，在你摆出你那张清奇的‘你在说什么几把玩意儿’脸之前，我先告诉你这可是简·奥斯汀的原话。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak一路笑到了厨房，从水龙头里接了两杯水，转身递给Even一杯。两人喝起了水，视线从头到尾都越过杯沿胶着。</p><p> </p><p>Isak重重咽下最后一口。“就算我说了你的名字，反正也没人认识你，说不定他们都不知道这是个名字。”</p><p> </p><p>“这都无所谓，我就想让你承认，你在射精的时候想到了我。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak把杯子放在水池里，力道稍微大了一点，他试图用一个耸肩糊弄过去。“或许。”</p><p> </p><p>“诶呀，你就说嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak盯着自己的脚。“你都知道我喜欢你了，还要我承认这个干什么。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道你喜欢我，我也喜欢你，但我想知道你有多<em>想要</em>我。”Even也把杯子放进水池。他走进Isak的私人空间，用膝盖顶着他的腿，身体的其他部分也压了过来，直到他的嘴贴在了Isak的下巴上，他在Isak的喉结接住了他的低语。</p><p> </p><p>“我想要你。”</p><p> </p><p>Even呼出一口气，缓慢炙热地打在Isak的脖子上。“我也想要你，”他贴着他马上就会更新的旧吻痕喃喃道。不过一等Isak感觉到了Even舌尖的湿意，嘴唇的开启，他就扭开了身子。</p><p> </p><p>“说了不行就是不行，没跟你开玩笑，不许再碰我的脖子。”</p><p> </p><p>Even早就做好了转移目标的准备。他抓住Isak的腰带，手指在里面游走，Isak拧过身来面朝着他。等Even把Isak的腰带解开后，他就一个转身走出了他的掌控，进到过道里。Even跟在他后面，手里拿着那根皮带，看着Isak边往卧室走边脱衣服。</p><p> </p><p>“我一直在想象你的直播开始前的幕后准备。”Isak把T恤从肩后扔过去，让Even接着。“每次你一光着上镜，就意味着我们错过了一场脱衣秀。”</p><p> </p><p>“有时候是观众太心急等不了，有时候是我太心急等不了。”裤子落在了门口，Even跨了过去。</p><p> </p><p>“你还真把东西都收起来啦！”Even看了一眼屋子，发现它被收拾得很干净。当然，下一秒Isak的袜子就开始满天飞。</p><p> </p><p>Isak脱得只剩内裤，一路爬到了枕头上，他瘫开四肢。“操，等躺下我才意识到我有多累。”Even把皮带放在书桌前的椅子上，把Isak的T恤叠好放在上面。“人生最惨的就是又累又饥渴。”</p><p> </p><p>Even给他逗乐了。“我知道你想严格遵守你的时间表，但周五要累起来是真的累，有次我差点握着鸡巴睡着了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak猛地抬头。“你会看着我打飞机？”</p><p> </p><p>现在轮到Even摆出“你在说什么几把玩意儿”脸了。“什——Isak，<em>每个人</em>都在打飞机，我们又不是真来帮你做统计学作业的。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak躺了回去，用手捂着脸。“我以为你只是把我当作你工作时候的背景音。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯呢，这是在你做那些统计学作业的时候，但你要是在打飞机，那我也在。”Even站在床脚脱好衣服，把他的牛仔裤和T恤放在椅子里的那堆衣服上。</p><p> </p><p>“我…可能是因为我看不见你，就总以为你只是坐在那工作。妈呀，一想到你在看我的直播我就别扭。”</p><p> </p><p>“咱俩这可真是越处越哥俩好了。”</p><p> </p><p>“对不住，可能我的脑回路就是比较清奇，把你分成了两部分：一个是搭配着Sonja和打赏的色情版，一个是搭配耳机和婚礼视频的日常版。”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>啊，东是东，西是西，二者老死不相往来。</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Isak哼了一声表示疑问，他已经累到没力气摆出相搭配的表情了。Even爬到床上，和Isak一样躺在了枕头上。</p><p> </p><p>“是吉卜林的诗，我承认我是一边戴着耳机打赏，一边想象是我让你射了出来。<em>可世上本来就没有东西之分…</em>”Even停在了Isak腹部，嘴唇贴上了Isak最下边的肋骨。Isak因Even有选择性的触碰而倒吸一口气，身体其他地方叫嚣着同等的待遇。他的骨头被压得有点疼，但等Even推开后他又立刻怀念起那种感觉。</p><p> </p><p>“那什么，我得停下来，呃，跟你坦白件事。”Even从Isak身上下来，坐在了自己的脚踝上。Isak艰难地支起胳膊肘。</p><p> </p><p>“我虽然已经醉得差不多了，但我有在听。”Isak发现Even真的在紧张，他清醒了一点。</p><p> </p><p>“我之前从来没…碰过另一个男的，除了我自己。我想…我<em>想</em>碰你，但我很害怕，因为我不知道该怎么做，我怕做错什么。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak以现有的姿势尽量耸了个肩。“你碰过自己，不就知道该怎么做了吗，周三的时候你可是把我撩了个够。”</p><p> </p><p>Even红着脸低头看着他放在大腿上的手。“当时不还穿着衣服嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>“那您是想让我现在把衣服穿上？穿倒是能穿，我就是有点，等不及了。”</p><p> </p><p>“不用…就…如果我做的不够好的话千万别生我气。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak抬起一只手搂住了Even的脖子，把他拉低亲了一口。这举动虽然笨拙但有效；Even把身体沿着Isak展开，摩擦着他温暖的皮肤和清凉的棉质床单。“要不咱俩就…蹭一蹭，”他贴着Even的嘴说。他把手伸下去，抓着Even的大腿把他拉到自己身上。他们的坚挺碰在一起，变本加厉。Isak一直用嘴唇让Even分心，这样他们的身体就可以想怎么干就怎么干。和周三没什么区别，不过是少了衣服和截止日期。</p><p> </p><p>有一阵子屋子里只有两人亲嘴和摩擦床单的声音。Isak不时吐出几声细小的呻吟来引导Even，不过其实没什么必要。他的手自己摸上了Isak的内裤边，Isak抬起胯去迎接它。</p><p> </p><p>Even的手没有伸进去，隔着弹性布料握住了Isak的蛋，慢慢拉起了他的柱身。Isak对于他的戏弄一点都不领情，他放开Even，脱下了内裤。Even滚在一边给他腾地。“你他妈能再远点不？”Isak跟着Even爬了过去，没管还卡在膝盖上的内裤。他跨在Even腰上，将他钉在床上，坚硬的鸡巴打在Even的腹部，他被自己弄得气喘吁吁。“摸我，你这人怎么每次只负责点火不负责加柴。”</p><p> </p><p>Even抬头盯住Isak，从Isak的禁锢中挣扎出来一只手，放到了嘴里，全程没有移开视线。他慢慢舔着，舌头伸直，从掌心到指尖。Isak的鸡巴也跟着一路挺直，早就硬得流水。“求你，”Isak低语。“求你。”</p><p> </p><p>Even温柔地抬起它，呼吸因终于的触摸而一停，他真的碰到了。Isak则根本喘不上来气。Even把Isak放在手心，慢慢收拢五指。他轻轻一拉，Isak倒吸一口凉气，他想要更多，一秒都不能再等。</p><p> </p><p>“操。操操操操，”Even不停地喃喃道。他的视线游走在Isak身上，看着Isak合不拢嘴，脖子上紧绷的肌肉，发深突起的乳头。他拿出另一只手摸上了Isak平坦的小腹，扫过那两个乳头，按在他冲撞的心脏上方。他能感觉到他给Isak带来了欢愉，Isak更加挺起了他的身体。Even加快了撸动。</p><p> </p><p>“Even，操，别停。”Isak反手抓住了自己的屁股，边操Even的掌心边捏自己的臀肉。他继续向后，一手放在Even的大腿上，一手试图抓住Even的长棍。直接的触碰让Even在他身下猛地一抖。</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh！别，天，别别别。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak立刻放开了手，向前爬去，在不影响Even手头的动作的前提下尽量往下弯腰。他伸长脖子要一个吻，Even迎了上去，又把他推直。</p><p> </p><p>“我想看着你射出来，”Even喘气道。“我想看着你高潮的表情，用我的手去感受你的高潮。”他捏了一下Isak，长长地撸了一把，然后回到底部，收紧拳头，又长撸了一发，拉起了包皮，又向下露出了湿红的龟头。Isak鸡巴上的脉搏在他手里跳动，他加快速度，把它超了过去。</p><p> </p><p>“啊操，啊对，就那样，Even，别停。”Isak向后仰头，但立刻又收了回来，Even想看他的表情，他们的眼神锁住彼此，Isak撑在Even的胸前。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道你快了，你的呼吸，你的声音，我能感受到你鸡巴的跳动，你的蛋在收紧，ahhh，日。”Even咬紧牙关，用鼻子喷了一口气。他弓起上半身，手下动作没停，全程没有移开视线。“操，射给我看。”</p><p> </p><p>“Shhhiiiiiiii-hhhhh…”Isak滚烫的珍珠白的精液射在了Even胃部的凹陷里。Even又缓缓撸了起来，帮他延长快感，直到最后一滴在龟头的缝隙上摇摇欲坠。他蹭上去，用拇指抹去那一滴。</p><p> </p><p>Isak颤着，抖着，他看着Even用手指弄起了更多的精液，把它放在Isak嘴上。Isak把每一根手指都舔了个干净，还得分心思喘气。他舔完后Even把手移到了他的脸侧，碰住了他的下巴。“你真美。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak能在Even的眼里感受到他说这句话的诚意。Even的表情有点吃惊，这个真相让他不太舒服。Isak意识到这句话是从Even嘴里溜出来的，他之前并不知道跟男人上床是什么体验，也不知道他可以为双方都带来如此的欢愉，所以在他意识到了这么做的美，他们的美之后，他就不知所措了。Isak擦去Even眼角的泪水，连带他额头的汗水一并抹进了他的头发里。他俯下身，亲着他发咸的皮肤。“谢谢你，”Isak低语。“谢谢你。”</p><p> </p><p>疲惫终于对他们发动了最后的攻击，Isak抬起膝盖，往后挪了挪，拉下Even的内裤，它已经因为精液而湿漉漉的；Isak用那团布料把Even的鸡巴和肚子擦干净。他站起来，把它扔进自己的脏衣篮，伸了个懒腰。</p><p> </p><p>“你要光着睡吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“你光不？”</p><p> </p><p>“我要穿着袜子睡。”Even扭了扭脚趾。</p><p> </p><p>Isak乐了。他从衣柜的抽屉里拿出两条干净的内裤，把其中一条给Even抛了过去，穿上了另一条。“你不想穿也行，反正咱来尺码一样，呃…大部分都一样。”</p><p> </p><p>Even大笑，他抬起胯穿上了内裤。Isak走到门口关了灯，清晨的第一缕阳光从窗户透了进来。</p><p> </p><p>“日，这都几点了。”他爬到床上，和Even一起躺到了枕头上。</p><p> </p><p>“反正是周日。”他俩都没有要紧事儿，既不用工作也不用学习。“放心大胆地睡。”Even侧过身，把面前的Isak拉进了怀里。Isak咕哝着跟着调整身子，等两人嵌好后他舒服地叹气。他向后拉过Even的胳膊，让它在胸前环住自己。</p><p> </p><p>“我想要你，我想要这样。”</p><p> </p><p>Even在他的肩头吻了一首安眠曲，他们睡着了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 第二十三章 15:08</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们一觉睡到了下午。在夜里的某一刻两人分开了，Isak滚到了床边，Even的头则移到了对角，但他们的脚踝一直缠在一起，不舍得和对方分开。Isak醒来后他以为自己和平常一样是一个人，但接着他就蹭到了Even的袜子。他扭过头，笑着看着占据了剩下半张床的修长的鼓包。他想伸出手插进散在枕头上的乱发里，但他不想吵醒他。他就那么盯着Even看了半天，直到他的膀胱再不释放就要炸了，他小心翼翼地下了床。</p><p> </p><p>Isak冲了个澡，洗去身上俱乐部的味道，他擦洗着下半身，脑子里回放着昨晚的一切。他想到Even碰过他的部位，他手心的温暖，胯骨在自己身下的摩擦。他的下身随之一紧，但Isak尽量没管，至少没推波助澜。他擦干身体，穿上干净的内裤和短裤。他往卧室偷瞄了一眼，发现Even还没醒，松了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>他垫着脚捡起两人的衣服，把内裤扔进脏衣篮，又嗅了一下Even的T恤，看他需不需要一件新的，转念一想，还是保险起见，在床尾给他放好了一套干净的T恤，内裤和裤子。他知道自己没那个本事给Even准备早餐，又或是午餐，所以他就用棉料来弥补。Isak往厨房走去，看能不能给自己搜刮出点吃的。</p><p> </p><p>过了一会，Isak拿着一碗用快要过期的牛奶泡的麦片回了屋。Even还在睡，他坐在电脑前，想趁着安静干点正事，他按了静音键，尽量安静地打起字。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>这次太带感了，在学习吗？</em>
</p><p> </p><p>周五晚上bee一反常态，疯狂打赏，看样子很喜欢Isak用玩具。</p><p> </p><p><em>学得很努力:)</em>（studying hard, hard也有硬起来的意思）</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>说到我心坎上了，视觉效果也很好</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>我尽力而为</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak照了一张床尾凌乱的床单，Even修长的美腿也入镜了，配了一句“得换床了”。他清空了收信箱，更新了记账单。上周的收入在正常范围内浮动，不影响他的日常花销。他轻松就赚回来了耳机的钱，还有多余的钱给Even买点别的。他突然发现自己还不知道Even的生日，以及他姓什么。他在谷歌输入了Even+摄像师，点进他的主页找翻找着。他俩都走到这一步了，他居然还不知道人家的姓，不过他跟Alfie在一起的时候可是有过之无不及。他找到了姓，默默念了一遍。</p><p> </p><p>“我人还在你床上呢，你就视奸我？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak吓了一跳，猛地转过身，他居然都没听见Even起床的动静。他已经坐了起来，腰上围着毯子。“我…我才发现我还不知道你姓什么。”</p><p> </p><p>“现在知道了？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak点头。他扭回身子关搜索网页，直播网站还开着。</p><p> </p><p>“你居然没用广告过滤器？”</p><p> </p><p>“我感觉…用了有点不礼貌。”</p><p> </p><p>Even大笑，声音比不像以往那样清脆，而是因为睡意比较低沉。“没礼貌的是扩胸手术，连Sonja登陆的时候都感到了冒犯。”</p><p> </p><p>“我好像已经在自动忽略它们了，我的眼睛现在基本不往…两边的瞟。”他举起手挡住侧栏，给Even示意他眼中的页面。</p><p> </p><p>“你的潜意识估计把一切都扫进去了，但是呢，我可不打算强迫你把你的办公室重新装修一遍。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak坏笑，他把直播网站也关了。“不好意思吵醒你了，我只是在做一些记录什么的。”</p><p> </p><p>“没事儿，咱俩也睡够了。虽然在这醒来的感觉很奇怪，就像是我跳到了镜头里，从另一边看着你在片场的样子。”</p><p> </p><p>“真正意义上的幕后。”</p><p> </p><p>他们笑着和对方点头，享受着新奇的角度。Isak清了清嗓子。“那什么，呃，你要想洗澡就洗，你也可以直接去我的厨房里找点吃的…可惜我这没什么了，过会儿要去趟超市，要不然咱俩就吃去吃，<em>或者</em>你要是想走的话也可以，咱俩不用非得在一起做什么，我的牛奶好像坏了，但我还有点面包和芝——”</p><p> </p><p>“Isak，淡定，我去洗个澡然后咱们就出去买吃的。我只是得…缓一会。”Even扫过他藏在毯子下的部位。</p><p> </p><p>Isak发出一声颤抖的轻笑。“啊，对对对，抱歉。我，呃…我忘了，我去再给你找一只新的牙刷。”他笨拙地站起来往浴室走去，水池旁边的抽屉里有他之前买的四支装的牙刷；他撕下一只新的，把它放在了他的牙膏旁边。他看着镜子中的自己，拨弄着他已经干了的头发。他想他怎么会这么紧张，承认一个他也有的晨勃怎么就这么困难，不过是让Even起个床就能让他话都说不利索了。明明这就是他想要的，这就是他之前的幻想：Even在他的床上性致勃勃，结果Isak反到藏在了卫生间里。</p><p> </p><p>“Isak。”Even模糊的声音从卧室传来，打断了Isak的走神。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？”</p><p> </p><p>Even又躺了回去，拿枕头盖着脸。Isak只能看见他的胳膊和一小片胸口，以及毯子上的帐篷，枕头下面漏出一声呻吟。“它下不去。”</p><p> </p><p>这回Isak是真笑出了声，Even直白的言语打消了他的紧张。Even盲目地操着空气，直到他感觉床垫被Isak弄得一沉。他扔开枕头，等Isak爬到他的身边。“帮个忙，”他呜咽道。</p><p> </p><p>“你衣冠不整的样子看起来真…可爱。”Isak躺了下去，手指插进Even散乱的金色波浪里，试图恢复之前的造型。</p><p> </p><p>“昨天那场婚礼上每个男的都是我这个发型，把头发梳到后面，好像是他们约好的，搞得像个男团。”</p><p> </p><p>“团员人均年龄五十？这是搞黑帮呢还是玩复古啊？”</p><p> </p><p>Even点头，Isak手里的柔软跟着一动。Isak把手向下，从脖子一路摸到了Even的锁骨上。</p><p> </p><p>“他们还让我跟着一起照了个相，可惜我穿的衣服不太搭。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑着脑补这个画面。“听起来很有意思，我能看看吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“是拿Erik的相机拍的，我回头跟他要一下。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢了，目前我只有你一张照片，里面还有个妞。”</p><p> </p><p>Even大笑。“这张可不能给你，这是人家小情侣的。”</p><p> </p><p>两人聊天的时候Isak的手指一直在Even胸口慢慢跳着华尔兹。他不是成心在忽略Even的晨勃，他只是不急着解决罢了。他们又聊了聊婚礼，和Erik配合得怎么样，他是最近才加入Even的摄像团队的。他们一直说到手持相机和用三脚架的优缺点，Even才注意到Isak的手已经跳到了哪。它们已经溜进了毯子下面，玩弄着Even小腹上的毛发，Even话说到一半猛地一顿，轻喘了一声。</p><p> </p><p>Isak靠过去亲了一口Even左边的乳头，向下准备伺候Even的鸡巴。“有次我在毯子下面给一哥们儿正口着呢，他放了一个惊天臭屁。”</p><p> </p><p>“你太会撩了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我的意思是…你的腿可能会有点凉。”Isak噌地把毯子掀到了一旁，内裤则费了点力气，“从此以后我只提供露天口交。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak裹住了头部，嘬了一下，Even倒吸一口气。Isak跨在Even身上，手放在Even鸡巴的底部，一手抓着Isak永远都吞不到的部位，另一只轻轻玩弄着蛋。他用力一吸，Even之前还半硬的晨勃立刻揭竿而起。Isak放轻松，想试试他能吞下去多少。他的嘴唇在最深处留下一圈湿漉漉的痕迹，每吞吐一次，便打破一次之前的记录。</p><p> </p><p>Even没怎么出声，他已经喘到根本说不出完整的句子，只能每吐一口气跟着骂一句。Isak听到他的头发撞着枕头的声音，他的胯也想跟着撞，但他用自身的重量压住了Even，嘴里继续吸着。“操…Isak…太…爽了…”他感觉到Even的手放在了他的背上，不过并没有再进一步：只是轻轻抓住他的腰。Isak猛吸了一口后，Even的指甲稍微陷了进去。Isak把它吐出来换口气，让Even从即将抵达的高潮边缘退了下来。</p><p> </p><p>“你可真鸡巴大，”他喘着气说，又一口吞下去。他舔着Even的长棍，先用舌头舔湿，再紧握一把。前列腺液和口水混在一起，让Even的粉色神柱闪闪发光，Isak的手都打滑。他又一次将Even推上了边缘。</p><p> </p><p>“天，Isak…求你。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak在龟头落下一吻，先捏了捏，然后进入稳准狠地冲刺阶段。另一只手里的两颗蛋跟着收紧，就在Even说话的关头，精液跟着射了出来。“啊操我要射了！”Isak收紧嘴巴，咽下了每一股。</p><p> </p><p>Isak吞下了惊人的一口蛋白质，又慢慢咽着，直到他感觉到Even的鸡巴跳动的速度慢了下来。他舔干净溢出来的几滴后吐出了Even依旧硬着的粉鸡巴，它倒在了一边。他撑起身来，从Even身上下来。</p><p> </p><p>“我勒个大槽。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak擦了一把嘴角，对他的成果心满意足。他向后倒去，让Even缓缓。Even伸出手，捏了捏他以示感激。</p><p> </p><p>“我勒个大槽，太厉害了，谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p>“不用…谢。”尽管尺寸巨大，Isak还是很喜欢含着Even的感觉，那根超大号的热狗在舌头上滑来滑去，他的味道也很好。他对于自己干净利落的口活技巧很自豪，这张嘴替他向Even发出了邀请，告诉他Isak已经准备好了。他一点都不介意每天早晨都来一遍…下午也行。Isak在手机上看了时间。“你现在能爬起来洗澡吗？再晚超市就关门了。”</p><p> </p><p>Even咕哝着坐起来。“你让我干什么…我他妈就干什么。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢了，换的东西都在那。”Isak指了指床尾的那堆衣服。</p><p> </p><p>“没有拿你和Sonja做比较的意思，尤其是经历过…刚才的…但我不得不说这可真是太省事儿了。我可从来没法拿起她的裤子就穿。”Even一转身站了起来，床垫跟着一弹。</p><p> </p><p>“这就是跟我约会的好处。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak听见Even停下了脚步，意识到自己刚说了什么，他刚给两人的关系下了定义。他心里升起一股担忧，他是不是说错话了。目前为止他们俩都很随意，除了有意无意的碰面，就是拿彼此的欲望做实验，他们并没有真在<em>约会</em>。</p><p> </p><p>他眼前突然出现了Even的脸，他弯下腰，倒着亲了Isak一口。“说到约会，明天还是四点见，然后一起吃晚饭？不吃披萨了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑着点头，松了一口气，担忧也随之消失。他仰过头，看着Even的屁股倒着消失在卫生间里。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>他俩出门时还剩下两个小时闲逛的时间。Isak带Even去了小区里的超市，让他看看自己工作日里都吃什么。他也买了一些Even喜欢吃的，为以后见面做准备。Even玩起了游戏，从生鲜区开始，专挑那种看起来像鸡巴的东西。香蕉，黄瓜。他在手里盘着两个小猕猴桃，Isak总是翻着白眼，嘶声让他把东西放下，但Even每换一个新东西逗他，他又忍不住傻笑。最后Even在冷藏区找起了可乐，他翻到最里面，找到一瓶写着Isak的名字的。他付了钱，一边往Isak家里走一边喝。</p><p> </p><p>进屋后Even帮着往出拿东西，Isak告诉他什么放柜子里，什么放冰箱里，他又了解到一点Isak是如何布置他的世界的。两人干完后Isak将Even压在了台子上，亲住了他，尝着他嘴里气泡水的甜腻，还有一丝自己牙膏的薄荷味。Even让他觉得又甜又慢又暖，而且这感觉越来越熟悉。他喜欢用自己的身体去感受Even，用自己的嘴去追Even的唇，每一次触碰都能唤起一股熟悉的火苗。在他们分开后，他不再害怕，因为他们很快就会再聚，明天，下周。</p><p> </p><p>“我要回家睡我那张贼几把贵的床了。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦对哦！你还没睡过它呢。”Isak把Even送到了门口。</p><p> </p><p>“这倒没什么，你的也<em>非常</em>舒服。”就这样，两人又回到打趣模式，Isak背靠着门。“很有弹性。”Even撅着嘴吐出这个词，Isak笑着又亲了他一口。</p><p> </p><p>“回家吃饭睡觉，明天见。”</p><p> </p><p>Even乖乖听话。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>周三下班后Isak和Jonas一起吃了墨西哥卷饼。就他们俩，没有Eva，两人都穿着紧身卡其裤和衬衫。Jonas虽然穿得正式，对资本主义的鄙视倒是一点都没少。他甩开一张餐巾纸，把它塞到了领子里，Isak在旁边忍着没有笑出声。他也把袖子卷了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“你想笑就笑吧，我可不打算再把酱沾到衬衫上了，上次那件Eva最后实在洗不掉，我不得不去买件新的。”</p><p> </p><p>“Aww你太惨了。”（you poor thing poor也有穷的意思）</p><p> </p><p>Jonas深有体会地点头。“没错！我他妈是够穷的。”</p><p> </p><p>“你哪穷了。”Isak朝他扔了一个玉米片。</p><p> </p><p>“不好说，我俩这个月的房租都得靠她妈接济。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak耸肩。“这又没什么，我搬出去的时候也有靠别人啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，问题是你只是刚开始需要，现在就不用了，<em>而且</em>你还在上着学。”</p><p> </p><p>“卖药/毒品很赚钱的。”Isak贼贼一笑。这个笑话用在这里再恰当不过，制药业的利润真的很大，他的论文也正好写的如何促进制药业的公平竞争。“所以让我从内部攻破岂不是再好不过。”</p><p> </p><p>Jonas哼了一声。“我看你是拿着人家的钱还砸人家的名声。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak没再接茬，他不想一不小心把别的收入渠道说漏嘴。</p><p> </p><p>“总之，如果再这样下去的话，婚礼是想都别想了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak快速咽下嘴里的吃的。“你求婚了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“还没，但我想求，我已经选好了项链。”</p><p> </p><p>“项链？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，咋说呢，总得找点东西证明我是认真的吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“你都求婚了她还会看不出来你是认真的？”</p><p> </p><p>“她可能觉得我俩<em>都</em>没把这回事当真。”</p><p> </p><p>“可她明明连婚礼都计划好了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道，但我俩后来又聊了聊，才发现这更像是…她的少女梦，她也这么觉得。其实她好像并没有真打算在树林里结婚，单纯觉得这么想想挺好玩的。只用幻想它的美好，而不用担心背后的花销。真要策划这么一场婚礼不得疯了，即便是你的钱够了，哪来那么多时间？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak顿了一秒。“有钱人多的是时间。”</p><p> </p><p>Jonas瞪了他一眼。“就算我们没法实现她梦中的婚礼，至少她也能得到一条不错的项链。”</p><p> </p><p>“你想过要怎么求婚吗？是搞个惊喜，还是快闪舞对口型那种？Even可以负责录像。”</p><p> </p><p>“首先，它火的时候可是2012，这都过去多少年了。其次，我可不打算告诉你我的计划，不然Eva过不了五分钟就能从你嘴里套出来。”（快闪文化指大街上突然出现一堆人开始跳舞，如果你想像谁求婚，可以让对方戴上耳机，里面放着你的求婚歌曲，一群人在求婚对象面前边跳边对口型。）</p><p> </p><p>“得，下次你想这么玩儿可别来找我。”</p><p> </p><p>“说的好像我想找你似的。”他俩都笑了，Jonas的第一人选绝对是Eskild。他们又吃了一会东西，想着为什么婚姻和金钱怎么就不能兼得。</p><p> </p><p>Jonas先吃完了他的肉卷，用薯片蘸起了鳄梨色拉酱。“Eva把Even的事告诉我了。”</p><p> </p><p>“mmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“感觉你俩…进展不错。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak点头，把最后一口塞进嘴里。</p><p> </p><p>“我还不知道你居然喜欢Destiny’s Child。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak拿起纸团朝Jonas扔了过去，他咽下嘴里那口。“我俩就是开个玩笑。”</p><p> </p><p>“没什么哥们儿，多萌啊，但就他那天晚上的骚操作来看，<em>Even</em>绝对是会用快闪舞蹈来求婚的类型。”</p><p> </p><p>Jonas一语道出的真相让Isak打了个颤，他不知道哪个更糟：是他立马就脑补出了这个画面，还是即便Even真这么做他也不介意。“日。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道，而且他<em>明知道</em>咱俩都结婚了，他还试图第三者插足。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么几把玩意儿啊这人。”</p><p> </p><p>“要不你还是跟他分手吧。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak瞪大眼睛。“给他来个快闪分手。”</p><p> </p><p>“牛逼！”Jonas的嘴都快咧到耳根了，越笑越停不住。“行倒是行，关键咱俩都找首合适的bgm.”</p><p> </p><p>“还得叫上Eskild，不知道他这周末有没有空。”</p><p> </p><p>“不行不行不行，c位必须是Sana，要知道她都不用开口，光靠一个眼神，就能把Even盯到阳痿。”</p><p> </p><p>话虽残酷但根本没有实现的可能，Isak笑是因为他知道这话听起来有多荒唐。他知道要让他和Even分手的可能性有多小。他们来回选着歌，吃完了薯片，喝完了啤酒，晚饭结束时死人感情已经在他俩的胡编乱造下混乱不堪。夏天还没开始，他们就都告别了夏日单身计划。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>那天晚上的直播Isak又不知道该干什么好，但他还是打开了相机，检查了角度，按时登陆了房间。他和大家挥手打招呼，分享了今天都干了什么，说了上班遇到的奇葩顾客。这个话题总能引起共鸣，每次都能有观众说一个更奇葩的事。</p><p> </p><p>过了半小时，该说的都说差不多了，xtms也越来越少。Isak沉默了，他在纠结要不要和大家谈论下他想了很久的问题。他看向左边的墙上贴上的第二张便利贴。趁周日下午Isak在卫生间里刷第二次牙的时候，Even贴了一张“你的床”在上面，他重新看向镜头。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道在性爱网站上问这个很奇怪，但是…你们想过结婚吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Misterbee：我以为你只是在“学习”呢</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：试过，没成</p><p>Anonymous：我想和你结婚hardy</p><p>TwoIsCompany：我勒个大槽</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 第二十四章 00:59</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>趁着人们还在评论，Isak抓过手机。<em>淡定，我今晚刚和Jonas见了个面。</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>得，但我的反应依旧真实有效，麻烦您下次提前吱一声。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak透过镜头瞪Even一眼，可惜他并做不到，所以他打开了iTunes，放起了Carly Simon的You’re So Vain（别自以为是了），把音量调到正好，放了这首歌的前两段，确保Even明白了自己的意思。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>哈，哈，哈，哈。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak又开始读评论，大家似乎对婚姻也有很多说的。</p><p> </p><p>“我还不知道你已经结婚了，bee。”</p><p> </p><p>Misterbee：几年前才接的，不过我俩倒是高中就在一起了</p><p> </p><p>“那你们最后怎么就决定结婚了呢？看样子你们当时已经在同居了。”</p><p> </p><p>Misterbee：不过是想找个借口在派对上亲他罢了，结了之后我俩也没什么变化，但是有张证书让人多了一份安全感，我俩都有戴婚戒，纪念日也会出去玩。</p><p> </p><p>“好甜，这个理由对我来说已经够了！”</p><p> </p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：怎么想起这茬了，hardy？你不是单身吗？</p><p> </p><p>“哦…跟我没关系，是我有个朋友想结婚了。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：mmhmm 无中生友</p><p> </p><p>“我说真的呢，大家，我明明<em>才</em>开始处对象，你们知道的。”Isak想把椅子转走，就像Even每次把他逗到不行时。“我真有两个朋友已经在一起很久了，他俩也在同居，他在琢磨求婚的事儿。但怎么说呢…感觉他俩都没必要结这个婚，他俩现在就很好，也很专一。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：他俩不想没事找事</p><p>Anonymous：有时候人们是为了别人才结婚</p><p> </p><p>“具体解释下？”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：就像bee说的一样，办个派对，让别人给你们庆祝一下。有时候双方的父母比你俩更需要这个婚姻，所以就结了让老人们开心一下，让他们骄傲骄傲。</p><p> </p><p>“我总觉得为了别人结婚是一个很奇怪的理由。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：但如果他俩已经对彼此专一，处得也很好，结婚对于他俩来说或许就不是什么大动干戈的事，顶多就是办个派对罢了。</p><p> </p><p>有几个观众表示同意，最终一切都取决于你怎么看待这件事。Isak截了好几张屏，但他发现如果你忘了上下文的话光看这些截图也没什么用，你既不知道你在问什么，也不记得他们在回答什么，他探出屏幕，从桌角够过来他的笔记本。</p><p> </p><p>“你们说的好有道理…谢了，我想把这些都记下来，等下次跟我的朋友见面时告诉他。”他把闪片迷你小本在镜头前晃了晃，翻到了后面的空白页。</p><p> </p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：万一直播干不下去了，说不定你还可以去当个婚姻咨询师</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：我要是五年前听到这些建议就好了</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，那你现在不正好可以开始下一段了？”</p><p> </p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：除了你谁都不行，宝贝。</p><p> </p><p>Isak替bad girl感到一阵伤感，如果她对婚姻抵触到这种地步，她之前的那段一定让她伤透了心。但转念一想，他并不知道事情的来龙去脉，不知道她背后的故事，说不定这个婚她一开始就不想结。</p><p> </p><p>不知道Even想不想结婚，鉴于他才刚和Sonja分手，他会怎么看待长期专一的恋爱关系。当婚礼变成了你的工作，你每周都会听到的我爱你，下一秒就会变成支票，你还会相信婚姻吗。</p><p> </p><p>话题聊到了新婚之夜。</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：我俩那晚好像都还没来得及射出来就睡着了</p><p>Anonymous：有这个想法就够了</p><p>Anonymous：大家，听我一句劝，永远不要定套间，婚礼那天你们绝对会累屁了，定套间就是浪费钱</p><p>024wolb：能撑到床上就不错了</p><p>Anonymous：就是这个理</p><p> </p><p>Isak乐了，把它当个笑话记了下来，还可以借此帮Jonas省点钱。“不订套间。”</p><p> </p><p>他的手机叮了一下，他举起来读了短信。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>我这就去取消我的预定。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak又笑了。“你敢。”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>周四的气氛有点奇怪，Tom几乎一整天都待在办公室没出来。Catarina给Isak分配工作，但他遇到问题时Catarina就帮不上什么忙了。倒不是她不知道Isak在问什么，只是她觉得自己的资历不足以为他提供指示。她回答起来总是慢吞吞的，不停地朝肩后看，像是期待Tom能插进来帮她把话说完。他俩总算熬到下班，没出什么幺蛾子。</p><p> </p><p>Isak正准备出门，发现Tom办公室的门还留着个缝，他停了下来，敲了敲门。</p><p> </p><p>“什么事？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak把头探进去。“嗨。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，Isak，嗨。”Tom抬头瞄了他一眼，又看回电脑。Isak意识到自己在打扰人家工作，他赶紧长话短说。</p><p> </p><p>“我马上就走了，想着问你一句这周还用我帮忙吗？咱俩之前不是说排班表可能会有所变动？”</p><p> </p><p>“呃…“Tom停顿了很久，好像是他忘了要怎么说话，最后他猛地一回神。“呃，不用，就…就按照现在的来，直到有人…通知你。”</p><p> </p><p>“好，那行，周末愉快，Tom。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢，Isak。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak察觉出Tom沉重的道别语气，但他很快就把这股担心抛之脑后，计划起接下来的四天。他很喜欢现在的值班安排，正好能出去浪一浪，和朋友见见面。反正今天已经熬过去了，他踏出药店门后心情已经轻快了很多。</p><p> </p><p>Isak在往回家走的路上给Even发了条短信。<em>你现在在工作吗？</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>嗯，不过你要是能带炒面过来我立马就停手</em>
</p><p> </p><p>他的邀请让Isak的心猛地跳了一下，他停下了脚步，靠在身边的建筑旁，以便专心打字。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>你住哪？</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Even的回信似乎过了半个世纪才过来。他先是发了那家餐厅的链接，又发过来一个应该是他公寓的地址。<em>告诉我你想吃什么，我一起点完后你去取一下，先回家把你的睡衣拿上，今晚你在我这过夜。</em></p><p> </p><p>Isak的心跳了一组720度托马斯全旋。他焦急地搜完路线，他回家再去Even家得用半个小时。他靠着墙，花了五分钟想出来一条卖萌的回复。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>我要一份酱油炒面（原文为pad see-ew = see you Isak点这份面还在传达我想见你的意思），45分钟后我就会带着晚饭和袜子送货上门。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>除了袜子，Isak把T恤，牛仔短裤，内裤，牙刷，四瓶啤酒，套子，一条小毛巾和润滑剂装进了背包里。他不想胡乱猜测，但还是做好了万全准备。他本想小跑着去站牌，但包里的东西太响了。</p><p> </p><p>Even住的小区很高级，比他自己的还贵。他家也紧挨着站牌，这倒很方便。Isak先原路返回去餐厅取了饭，然后按照地图到达了Even的公寓。楼下的门牌上写着Even，旁边粘了一个小太阳的贴纸，Isak很快就反应过来挡住的是Sonja的名字。他按了铃，Even给他开了门。</p><p> </p><p>进去之后Isak就开始紧张，大厅里明亮的落地镜和高级的信箱让他觉得自己和这一切格格不入，石头铺成的楼梯中间有些磨损，反倒增添了几分岁月的味道。他爬到Even那层，拉直T恤，拨了拨头发。</p><p> </p><p>走廊最里面的门开了，Even探出头来，他笑着看着Isak和他的包。他把门彻底打开，靠在门框上。“欢迎。”</p><p> </p><p>“你都住…这了，干嘛还要对我的护脚线指手画脚。”Isak边走边比划着过道。</p><p> </p><p>Even耸肩。“我就是单纯的欣赏，来，你也可以评价下我的。”</p><p> </p><p>Even接过食物，走进了厨房，Isak跟上。他脱掉了鞋，慢慢往里走，不想在Even没给他介绍之前不小心侵犯对方的隐私。但他想起来包里还有啤酒，他加快步伐找到厨房。</p><p> </p><p>“我总订他家，”Isak走进去后Even说。“你去取餐的时候他们有没有起哄？”</p><p> </p><p>“没，不过他们倒是让我跟你问个好。”原来Even是他家的常客，怪不得。“所以…你好。”</p><p> </p><p>Even把东西都拿出来后走到Isak面前，脸上带着轻柔的笑容，手放在Isak脖子上。“你好。”一个轻柔的吻。</p><p> </p><p>等Even吻完后两人说起正事。“我本来还想说咱俩可以在餐厅吃…但它已经不存在了，盘子在橱柜里。”他指着。“叉子在这。”他打开身前的抽屉。</p><p> </p><p>“我包里还有啤酒。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊好极了，谢了。”Even从抽屉里拿出一个开瓶器，指着冰箱。“自己放，好了去沙发那。”Even装满他的盘子。Isak把包脱下来放到地上，他拿出两瓶放到冰箱里，又把另两瓶放到台子上，伸手够出一个盘子。他喜欢Even对他的到来淡定自若，没有小题大做。毕竟下班后在沙发上吃晚饭再正常不过，虽然这张沙发贵了点，但感觉不变。他装好自己的盘子，拿着它和啤酒往客厅走去。</p><p> </p><p>“呃，这是够…空的。”Isak没想把话说得这么直接，但他真的惊到了。屋子里除了一张沙发什么都没有，连张可以放盘子的桌子都没有，更别提可以当背景音的电视了。Even把吃的放在腿上，啤酒夹在膝盖中间。</p><p> </p><p>Even笑了。“操蛋的便利贴。”</p><p> </p><p>“我没想到会惨成这样。”</p><p> </p><p>“咱俩接下来的十次约会估计都得用来逛家具了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑着坐了下来。他本打算模仿Even的姿势，但还是决定把啤酒放在地板上，又坐回到沙发上。</p><p> </p><p>“我以为你俩会五五分。”</p><p> </p><p>“严格意义上来说大部分都是她出的钱，我俩刚搬进来的时候她买了好多家具。她刚开始工作比较好，挣钱也比我多，所以她把她买的都拿走了，我后来就多付一些房租来补偿。”</p><p> </p><p>“结果现在你的房租可是要多付不少。”</p><p> </p><p>“依旧很划算，我可不用再忍受室友了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak弯腰拿起啤酒，两人干了个杯。</p><p> </p><p>他们吃着聊着，Isak告诉Even今天Tom很不对劲，可能是私事的原因，“我的值班表还没变，明天应该还是空的，周六我们要和Sana一起吃早午餐。”</p><p> </p><p>“还是老地方？”</p><p> </p><p>“对，离这有段距离，抱歉。”</p><p> </p><p>Even并不在意。“远点没什么，你觉得她会把Emir带上吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak没想到Even的记性这么好。“不知道，看她的保姆吧，不过通常来讲不带他的话Sana会方便一点。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，行。吃完以后你想去游泳吗？这周末应该又会很热。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，好主意，那我就在出门前把东西都带上。”</p><p> </p><p>他们真的计划好了周一要逛哪些家具。Isak在手机上列了个表：先从几张桌椅开始。两人纠结了一下要不要买电视，反正Even的娱乐活动都在电脑上。Isak觉得屋子里面得放点什么；不放电视，那就在墙上挂点艺术品，或是用书架来填补那块空缺，总之得有个看上的，植物也行。“我知道我不是什么室内装横师，但基本的条件我还是能帮你达到的。”</p><p> </p><p>Even很努力地在憋笑，然而还是徒劳。“我…我能不能…我想到了史上最土的一句话。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak翻了个白眼，还是配合着他演戏。“行吧，等下。”他把啤酒放回在地上，还有盘子，转身面朝Even，挺直肩膀，扭扭脖子。“放马过来。”他盯住Even，Even笑得更欢了。“你能不能行，你不就想土吗？你他妈倒是土啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“好好好。”Even深吸了几口气，对上Isak的凝视。“我喜欢看着你，我能把你挂墙上吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak张大嘴。“这…这都不叫土，这叫不是<em>人话</em>。”</p><p> </p><p>Even笑倒在沙发上，身子晃得几乎要把啤酒和盘子摔了，Isak从它们从他腿上拿开，放到地上，反正它们也快空了。</p><p> </p><p>“我还以为你能说出什么好词好句呢，毕竟我不得不承认，你是很会撩，结果…结果把<em>我</em>挂<em>墙上</em>？Even，Even！我还是装作你没说过那句话吧，咱倒退几分钟，说回家具，我真是想都不能想你那句话。”</p><p> </p><p>“你说的对，的确不是我的最佳水平。操，我手边都没个靠垫让我把脸埋在里面遮羞。”他四处看着，像是才意识到他的公寓有多空荡。</p><p> </p><p>“我得把靠垫加上。”Isak拧过身子，摔在Even身旁。他往手机里加了几样东西，两人盯着虚空发了会呆。“要不…你就挂几幅你最喜欢的作品。”他随意指了指墙，以免Even不知道他在说什么。</p><p> </p><p>Even的嘴抽搐了一下。“不好说…这样不会显得我很…自恋吗？整天就知道欣赏你自己拍的东西？”</p><p> </p><p>“我倒不这么觉得，况且你又不总待在客厅，这都是挂给客人看的，让他们来欣赏你的作品。你可以骄傲地向他们介绍你捕捉到的美景。”他停下来让Even消化消化。Even没再反驳，他继续。“如果你真不想挂，那就消逼停买电视。”</p><p> </p><p>Even爆出一阵大笑，整个身体前倾，把Isak都挤到了一边。“好，那就买电视。”</p><p> </p><p>“记得买大点，这样我就可以在上面看你的视频。”</p><p> </p><p>Even轻轻呻吟一声，随后不说话了。他靠在Isak身上，头枕到Isak肩头，拉过Isak的手，把两人紧握的手放在大腿的空隙之间。他的拇指画着圈摸索着Isak的关节，又是一阵安静的沉默，他们想象着空墙的美好未来。Isak问，“我能逛逛剩下的房间吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然。”他俩挣扎着站起来，因为Even一直拉着Isak不放手，两人成功后别扭地用另一只手把瓶子和盘子放到了厨房里。</p><p> </p><p>Even领着他走到另一条过道里，把卫生间指给他，他觉得没必要专门停下来参观，但Isak和他持不同意见。他还记着他和Even视频时看到的样子，眼前的一切正好反过来了，不过Even说得对：里面的确只能容下一个人。“你的设施不错但是——”Isak在暴露更多信息之前停了下来。他摸了一把干净无暇的不锈钢水龙头，转身往出走。</p><p> </p><p>Even站在他面前。“但是？”</p><p> </p><p>“你说的对，它太小了。”他试图侧过身体从Even身边挤出去，但Even看出来他话没说全。</p><p> </p><p>“太小了？”</p><p> </p><p>“呃，嗯，小到咱俩没法…一起刷牙，就像…就像在我家那样。”</p><p> </p><p>“hmm.”Even没买他的帐。“我当初找公寓的时候没想到这么重要的一环，下次我得把这点也考虑进来。”他让开道，二人继续往里走。</p><p> </p><p>尽头时两扇面对面的门。“左边是卧室，右边是我的办公室。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak毫不犹豫就选择了办公室，他推开门。Even探出手开了灯，房间在缓慢昏暗的光线中露出全貌。</p><p> </p><p>正如Even之前进到Isak直播的卧室一样，Isak也被眼前相反的角度惊到了，现在轮到他来到幕后了。他立刻就走到了那一墙便利贴前。“我一直好奇你别的贴的是什么。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，你直接问就好了，我镜头挪过来不就行了。”</p><p> </p><p>“没事儿，这样更好。”Isak探出手，边摸边读。</p><p> </p><p>有一些的颜色已经很淡了，有些用胶带粘住了，因为时间太久自己的粘性已经不牢了。七种颜色上是Even用粗马克笔，出水不顺的钢笔和寡淡的铅笔写下的多年的美好。</p><p> </p><p>毕业了</p><p> </p><p>MARTIN</p><p> </p><p>不要孩子</p><p> </p><p>木槿花</p><p> </p><p>21k克朗</p><p> </p><p>Isak找着那张写了他手机号的便利贴，找到后他笑了。他没再继续，因为他知道他再看下去，他的问题会多到今晚都问不完。他转身看着仍站在门口，手插兜的Even。</p><p> </p><p>Isak决定打破他自己建立起的紧张的沉默。“所以这就是你打飞机的地方。”</p><p> </p><p>Even仰头无声大笑，他伸出胳膊，展示着他的桌椅。Isak坐到椅子里，转了一圈。“和这个地方的一样，它的感觉很好，”停下后他评论道。</p><p> </p><p>“毕竟我基本一整天都要坐在上面，不好不行啊。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak转到桌子前，看着上面的设备。他有两台显示器，相机放在一个小的三脚架上。左边的支架上放着笔记本电脑，扬声器挨着显示器，上面还插着耳机。Isak敲了一下空格，三个屏幕都亮了，Even见他之前正在剪辑的视频正等着他重新开始。“抱歉，我没搞砸什么东西吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“没事儿，我把之前的都保存好了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak按了快捷键，缩小了所有应用，惊讶地发现桌面空空如也，连张背景图都没有。“什么都没有？我还以为能找到某个命名很普通其实放的是黄片的文件夹呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“如果你的电脑直接连着顾客的投影仪，那还是算了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你肯定在某处藏了好东西。”</p><p> </p><p>Even摇头。“我平时只爱去一个网站，你估计也知道。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，对哈，扩胸失败案例.com，我还专门给它标了个书签。”</p><p> </p><p>两人心照不宣地笑了，Isak站起来，转着屋子剩下的空间。它不是很大，但感觉很完整，并没有因为Sonja的离开而少了一块。Even在第三面墙前放了一张小的双人沙发，旁边围着台灯和咖啡桌，墙上挂着几张照片。Isak踩着柔软的毯子走到立柜前，打开门，里面的架子上整齐地摆放着各种相机设备。他又往另一扇柜门里瞄了一眼，里面似乎都是西装，灯光反射在一个一人高的镜子上。</p><p> </p><p>“这间屋子应该不用再添什么了。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就好，这个夜可真是越过越贵。”</p><p> </p><p>“得了吧，光那张墙上你就有两万克朗呢。”Isak指着便利贴。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，不过这些钱还没来得及进我的账户就已经跑进那个柜子里了。”他伸手敲着保护他设备的那扇门。</p><p> </p><p>Isak没再继续开玩笑。“得，还是事业投资更重要，随你。”Isak推着Even走到门口，站在卧室前。“这应该是最后一间了吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“除非你想看我的储藏室，但有鉴于你对我卫生间的反应，你怕是要大失所望。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak弹了个响舌，推开门，里面很黑，但Even又一次打开了灯，屋子渐渐亮起来。“你这床真不错，是你自己挑的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“对，还有贵人相助。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak小跑了一步，跳到了床上，膝盖着地，几乎落在床的正中间。他让自己顺势倒了下去，脸砸进柔软的枕头里。他大口呼吸着不惨杂质的Even的洗衣液的味道，相比于之前只能从他衣服上偷来的几丝气味来说，这几乎让他窒息。他翻过身，支起胳膊肘，看着屋子的其他地方。</p><p> </p><p>“这里以前就这么空，她都没拿走什么东西。”</p><p> </p><p>“除了床。”</p><p> </p><p>Even笑了。“我现在又多出来一个衣柜。”他走到柜子前，滑开门，露出里面空旷的洞穴。“最适合玩捉迷藏了。”Even迈进去，一边关着面前的柜门。</p><p> </p><p>“等下！”Even被Isak吼得一停，Isak放软了声音。“过来。”</p><p> </p><p>Even重新滑开门，走到了床边。</p><p> </p><p>“不，这。”Isak指着自己肩膀边，Even爬上床去迎接他的手指，他靠在Isak身旁。</p><p> </p><p>“这？”</p><p> </p><p>“对，现在…”Isak拧着身子让两人面对面。“希望你不介意我刚让你出柜了。”</p><p> </p><p>Even似乎对他这个糟糕的玩笑不为所动，他一手从Isak的T恤下面摸上他的乳头，先是摸了一会，然后狠狠一拧。</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhhhh!”</p><p> </p><p>“就冲你刚才说的那玩意儿，你就没资格再说我的台词土。”Even把手放在原处，摸着他肋骨下方。</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh，那你就…别他妈…自己走到柜子里啊！明明是你给我下的套！”</p><p> </p><p>“我不过是在向你展示一个空柜子正好可以用来玩捉迷藏，换谁不都会这么做吗，尤其是对于那些不清楚游戏规则的人来说。”</p><p> </p><p>“你是…认真的吗？Even。”Isak推开他，但由于Even还搂着他的腰，他跟着一起滚了过去，Even面朝上躺着，Isak倒他他胸口上，几声咕哝后他找到了舒服的姿势。</p><p> </p><p>“这毕竟是次过夜，玩点游戏也很正常，谁知道呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道，但我还以为要，玩你的鸡巴，而不是藏在柜子里。”Isak抬起头，伸长脖子嘬着Even的下唇，后者在听到Isak提他的阴茎时正好一张。“明明是你邀请我过来过夜的，不应该这么震惊啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“没没，我只是…才搞懂为什么我的厨房里会有一大瓶润滑剂。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak在Even脸上拍了沉闷的一巴掌，紧接着又亲了他一口。Even抱着他翻了一圈，顺势脱掉了他的衣服，Isak才发现他还有这本事，但他也能一心二用，他在Even的下巴附近嘬了一个明显的吻痕，一边蹬掉袜子。他俩分开了一刻脱掉自己的短裤，牛仔布料朝着相反的方向飞去，Isak把Even重新拉回到床中间。</p><p> </p><p>“撇开玩笑，你今晚想干什么？”像Even在店里那样，Isak干操着床垫，虽然他硬着的鸡巴让场面多了几分淫靡。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，就这么干。”Even朝Isak下身那个方向挥手。“把你带的那些，呃，东西都用上。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak身子一软，脸颊贴在床单上，他俩刚才的打闹已经让床单皱了起来。他说话的声音很小：“你想上我吗？”</p><p> </p><p>还没等Even回答，他的鸡巴就在内裤里抖动了一下，两人四目相对，Even笑了出来。“这个答案你满意吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak支起胳膊肘。“不太行，我要是真凡事都让鸡巴来做主，现在指不定玩成什么样了呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊等下，说来听听？”Even的眼神透露出他在开玩笑的同时是真想知道。他一手撑着头，另一只摩挲着Isak的后腰。</p><p> </p><p>“首先呢，我是绝对不会跟Jonas结婚的。”是Isak不想再开玩笑了。“讲真，你准备好了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Even回答的时候很认真。“你呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“你呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“好了。”</p><p> </p><p>“好了。”Even拍了一把Isak的屁股。“我的天，它跳得真起劲。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑了，当着Even的面又摇了几下他的屁股。他彻底下了床，跑进厨房里。</p><p> </p><p>他的包还敞着口放在橱柜前的地上，他庆幸即便隔着这么远，他还是一眼就能看见润滑剂和套子，Even没有像Eva那样趁他不注意就翻来翻去的。当然这都不重要；他又没有东西瞒着Even。他抓起瓶子和两个套子。</p><p> </p><p>他回到卧室，突然想到一点：“我带了套子，但你说不定有…大一号的？”他从床头柜的抽屉里拿套子时没注意尺寸，或许Even有他的偏好。他把所有东西都扔在床上。</p><p> </p><p>“哦，哈，没准儿。”Even从床上跳起来，绕过Isak跑进卫生间。Isak发现他把毛巾落下了，所以他也出了卧室。等他把毛巾从包里抽出来之后，他跟在Even身后进了卧室。</p><p> </p><p>“它们是哪种？”Even举起来让Isak看牌子。“操，”Isak轻声说。他在药店里看过这些，现在他终于见识到是哪种鸡巴能让它们不掉下来了。“行，我觉得…我感觉吧关于上床这件事，我可能比你更遭罪。”</p><p> </p><p>“我是不是太大了？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak挺直身板，目视Even。“实践出真知。”他上前一步，搂住Even的腰。他们贴着彼此的额头，倾斜角度接了一个吻。Even把Isak拉近，他的大手抚上Isak的背。</p><p> </p><p>他俩分开喘了口气，Even低语。“把一切都告诉我，好吗？你想要什么，我应该怎么做，停下，继续，慢点，再慢点，不管什么，一切。”</p><p> </p><p>“承诺你也一样？”Isak的声音同样很低。</p><p> </p><p>“好。”</p><p> </p><p>“好。”</p><p> </p><p>他们的确如此，两人松开胳膊，十指紧握。他们走到床边，脱了内裤。Isak铺开毛巾，爬到上面，Even敏捷地跟在他身后，几乎要爬到Isak身上。他俩都没稳住，倒在床上，亲着，探索着，热着身。</p><p> </p><p>Isak说着指示，帮Even做好准备。他把枕头放在身后，靠在上面，分开腿。他领着Even的手指伸到他的缝隙中，让Even发现他每一次触碰都会对Isak产生什么样的效果。Isak说着，喘着气，呻吟着，Even听着这一切的指示。Even没用Isak提醒就拿过来润滑剂，在食指和中指上倒了一些，他将其中一根插进了Isak的洞里，全程没有断开两人的凝视。“我看你这么做过。”他缓缓地抽插，感受着Isak的屁股吃着这根细长的入侵者。“我看过你操着自己。”Isak的视线落在Even的嘴上，看着Even在说“操”时，嘴唇的扭动。“你收紧了你的臀瓣，在你手上下起伏。你动作很快，没多久就含进去三根手指。”Even试着加进去第二根，接下来，Isak的脸开始不舒服地皱了起来，他放慢了速度。“我知道只有你自己的时候，会更容易一点。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak摇头，长出一口气。“我不想…我不想要容易，我不想要快。”</p><p> </p><p>Even笑了。“怎么爽怎么来。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak向后仰头。“没错，就那。”</p><p> </p><p>又过了一小会，又加了一点润滑剂，Even终于挤进去三根手指。他不擅长一心二用，一边观察着Isak的表情，一边控制着自己的手指，所以Isak在Even活动时撸上了自己。他空着的手按住Isak的一只大腿，结果Isak的双腿反射性就想合上，Even在心中记下这一点。他坐直身体，按照他以前看过Isak做的那样，拧着他另一只手的手腕，像用开瓶器拧进红酒瓶的木塞子里一样，他确保Isak感受到了他手上缓慢的旋转。</p><p> </p><p>“Even…Even，我准备好了。”Isak抓住Even的手腕让他停下来。“套套子。”</p><p> </p><p>Even以相同的缓慢撤出来，在毛巾上擦了手指。“记得把毛巾也加到那个列表里。”</p><p> </p><p>尽管现在他等得相当不耐烦，但Isak还是笑出了声。“日，我得买个那种记录牌。<em>距离Even上次在上床时开玩笑已经过去了0天。</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Even坏笑着套上套子。“你明明爱得要死。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak翻了个白眼。</p><p> </p><p>“你要真买了，那我就整一个写着<em>距离Isak上次在上床时翻白眼已经过去了0天</em>的。”Isak正打算否认Even的指责，但是：“等等，我知道你在镜头前不露脸的真正原因了，因为你会不停地翻白眼，一遍玩弄自己，一遍对每一条评论表示不屑。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak这次是真的得有意识地阻止自己翻白眼。他靠回到枕头上，用胳膊遮着脸。Even终于剑入鞘中，抹上润滑，爬到了Isak两腿之间，伏在Isak胸口上。“嘿，嘿。”他等着直到Isak把胳膊放低，笑着说。“至少我们找到在墙上挂什么东西了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak的胳膊原路返回。他呻吟道。“我现在真的好讨厌你。”</p><p> </p><p>“真的？”Even坐起来，凑得更近了，用他的膝盖顶着Isak的大腿下面。Isak感觉到Even的鸡巴在他的蛋上跳动，他又一次支起胳膊肘。</p><p> </p><p>Isak的鸡巴跳了一下，他听从下半身的支配。“得，假的，润滑。”Even把瓶子递给他，Isak又往他的洞上抹了一些，咕叽咕叽撸了几把Even，把瓶子放在触手可及的地方。“慢点，比嗑了苯二氮卓（用来催眠和镇静的药物）的海龟再慢一点。”</p><p> </p><p>Even乐了，他抬起身。Isak收回腿，深吸几口气。Even能看见括约肌的放松，洞口随之扩大，这项入侵任务看起来依旧不可能完成，但Isak有信心，张开城门。</p><p> </p><p>他不得不极力忍住那热度和压力。Even很慢，比之前还要慢，但这对于他俩还说还是很不容易。他们的呼吸很快加速到喘息，一方在入侵，一方在抵抗。Isak不知道过了多久才熬过第一波攻击，把头部吃了进去，也许是永远。</p><p> </p><p>Even撑在Isak肩膀两侧的胳膊，由于承受了他身体的大部分重量，开始发抖。他慢慢放下身子，把重心移到胳膊肘上，同时尽量不伤害到Isak，也没有让之前的努力功亏一篑。</p><p> </p><p>“没事儿，再来，我受得了。”Even现在的距离已经能亲到他了，两人接了个吻。Isak在Even撤开后依旧闭着眼。“你感觉好爽，”他说，像是在分享一个秘密。</p><p> </p><p>“你好紧。”</p><p> </p><p>“爽吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“当-当然。”Even抖了一下，突然挤进去三厘米。两人都倒吸一口气，倒不是因为疼的，而是惊讶于这次的速度。气氛兴奋起来。</p><p> </p><p>“对！继续。”</p><p> </p><p>Even的胯小心谨慎地一挺。Isak点头，一直鼓励着他。痛苦减轻后，两人的幅度大了很多。Even又弯下腰亲着Isak。“我爱死了，”Isak贴着他的嘴喘气。“还要。”</p><p> </p><p>Even尽可能地给了他想要的。他观察着Isak的脸，听见他要求更多时声音里的紧绷。他直起身，看着他俩的身下。“你几乎全吃进去了。”Even坐了起来，鸡巴因此抽出来一点。</p><p> </p><p>“别！”Isak抬起身猛地抓住Even的肩。“别抽出去。”</p><p> </p><p>“就一点，还给你，”Even一用力，这回进去的更快更容易。</p><p> </p><p>“这就好，”Isak叹气。他松了一口气，倒在枕头上。“好，再来。”他一手向下抓住了自己的鸡巴，现在痛苦在退去，快感在递进。Even开始小幅度，缓慢地抽插，一次就进出几厘米。他抓住Isak的腰，为了在晃动中稳住他的身形。“我从来…没感到…这么满过。”Isak惊奇于这种体验，他知道这才只是开始。</p><p> </p><p>“Isak，你感觉太爽了，你好辣。”他俩磨合得差不多了，Even加快了速度。他们没打算今晚把所有的花样都试个遍，让彼此舒服就够了。Even开始了追赶，Isak咕哝着紧随其上，他手上的速度和Even保持一致。</p><p> </p><p>“对…你在上我，操我的屁股。”</p><p> </p><p>“太爽了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我的天。”</p><p> </p><p>“Isak，日，真鸡巴紧。”Even手上不停地摸着Isak的腿，胸口，屁股下面。他的鸡巴没有全抽出来，做着活塞运动，但他身体的其他部位并不安分，试图让Even别因为太激动就一下子缴械。</p><p> </p><p>“你要射了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Even只有喘气的份儿。是的。还没。哦这回是了。</p><p> </p><p>“Even，射吧，射在我里面，我也马上了，求你。”</p><p> </p><p>得到允许后，他放开了最后的关卡。他往里冲了一点，松开控制权，全速抵达了终点。</p><p> </p><p>Isak把Even的高潮尽收眼底：他的腹肌和胸肌快速放松下来，脖子上青筋暴露，面部因一瞬间的缺氧而变暗，他一动不动，跪在Isak身上。唯一动的就是他的鸡巴在喷射，炙热的压力填满了套子，Isak看得着迷。他自己的手也停了下来，呼吸困在原地。</p><p> </p><p>Even终于倒吸了一口气，他用尽全力吐出一句：“Is…”他垂下头，胯骨依旧不受控制地抽动着剩下的高潮。他又试了一遍。“Isak。”</p><p> </p><p>“Even，太爽了。”</p><p> </p><p>“太…快了，抱歉。”</p><p> </p><p>“没有，Even。”Isak集中注意力，挤了挤Even的鸡巴，Even猛地一抬头，发出一声呻吟。</p><p> </p><p>“啊，操。”</p><p> </p><p>“待在里面。”Isak重新撸了起来。“别动，我要射了。”他抓住Even的肋骨，虽然Even就算打死他都不会抽出来。他的鸡巴依旧肿着，Isak打飞机的速度快到惊人，他身体里面的热量和震动让Even依旧硬着。“我要射了，Even！”</p><p> </p><p>Isak猛地松开手，仿佛他握的是一块滚烫的铁条。他呼出几声尖叫，听起来有一点点像笑声，他释放了出来。他的鸡巴跳着，精液射在他的肚子上。他的屁股因此收紧，Even的呻吟和Isak发出的动静混在一起。他俩咒骂着放肆的快感。这他妈怎么能这么爽，怎么还他妈射不完。</p><p> </p><p>但Even并没有停下来，他握住Isak的鸡巴，撸了起来，胯下也浅浅抽动。他们尽可能的维持着遍布全身的酥麻，挑战身体的极限。终于，两人完事了。Isak拂开了Even的手，把他拉在胸前，Even调整了胯部，腿在身后伸直，Isak的精液蹭了彼此一身。</p><p> </p><p>“Isak。”Even把胳膊塞在Isak背后，从上面抱住他。“Isak，万一我卡住了呢。”他们的话落在彼此的头发里，现在两人的距离太近，反倒看不见对方的脸。</p><p> </p><p>“疼吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“倒是不疼，就是…里面还是好紧。”</p><p> </p><p>“等你软下来后我就把你推出去。”</p><p> </p><p>“我在你身体里面；万一我软不下来怎么办？”</p><p> </p><p>“您真是抬举我了，但除非你嗑了伟哥，不然你出得去的。”Isak抬起胳膊环住Even的脖子。</p><p> </p><p>“这可不好说，你也知道你一说那些药名我就性奋。你要是再提嗑碳酸锂（治疗躁狂发作的药物）的海龟，咱俩可就摊上大事儿了。”Even半开玩笑地顶了他一下，Isak大笑，Even也笑了。</p><p> </p><p>“你别说要真这样做还挺危险的，你的剂量得控制的刚刚好。我的意思是，研究人员之前在果蝇身上做过实验，但爬行类动物可就另说了，毕竟它们的新陈代谢已经慢到那种地步了，或许…”</p><p> </p><p>Even打断了他，腾出一只手到身下去。他的鸡巴滑了出去，他摘下套子。Isak的屁股空空如也，反射性紧了紧。“看见了吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“果蝇，可不敢把它忘了。”Even滚了下去，高举着套子，直到他到了床边，把它系好扔在了床头桌下面的小垃圾桶里。Isak从身下抽出毛巾，把自己擦干。他折起脏的那一面，把它递给Even，让他擦擦他的前半身。“操，连我的鸡巴看起来都是一副被榨干的模样。”Even扔下毛巾，向后倒去，头枕在Isak的胯骨上。Isak的手自然而然地伸向他的头发，拨开他额前汗湿的那几缕发丝。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿。”</p><p> </p><p>Even抬眼透过睫毛看着他。</p><p> </p><p>“刚才真的很舒服。”</p><p> </p><p>他们冲彼此笑着，感到骄傲，满足与喜爱。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>尽管两人都精疲力竭，他们还是一直聊到3点。Even慢慢展在床上，滑进床单里，想让Isak也钻进来。</p><p> </p><p>“等下，我去喝点水，你要来一杯吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“不用了。”Even压下一个哈欠。“杯子在水池左边的橱柜里。”Isak滑下床。“快去快回。”Isak出门时顺手关了灯。</p><p> </p><p>到厨房后Isak从包里拿出干净的内裤穿上，走到水池边。他按照Even的指示打开柜子，但他僵住了，拇指还插在内裤边里。在他期待的干净杯子前面放着五个塑料药瓶，盖子都是防止小孩拧开的那种，排列得整整齐齐。他读到的第一行字就是标签上写着的药店名。</p><p> </p><p>几秒后他的好奇心占据了上风。Isak从架子上取下一瓶药，转过来读着上面的处方。一系列符合的病名立刻划过脑海，他又把其他四个也读了，范围缩小到几种可能性，联系到他认识的这个人，他几乎可以确定这些药都是用来治什么的。他把瓶子重新摆成一条直线，试图不让药片发出碰撞的声音，紧接着他又瞄到了柜门内侧的病历，他在自己还没来得及看清之前快速安静地关上了门。</p><p> </p><p>Isak走到一旁的水池前，洗了手，用掌心捧着水喝了几口。他越过台子，看着窗户上自己昏暗的反射。他尽量调整好表情，往卧室走去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 第二十五章 8:30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isak醒来后浑身酸痛，动也动不了，但主要是因为Even整个人压在他腰上，几乎和整张床呈垂直方向。他尽量在不吵醒对方的前提下挪动身子，找到一个舒服的姿势，搞清楚他在哪。</p><p> </p><p>他在Even的床上，看着Even的发丝随着他每次呼吸上下飘动。他能看见Even的脚踝从床单下伸出来，垂在另一侧的床边。他的肌肉在叫嚣着布洛芬，他知道Even用不了多久就得起来吃药。</p><p> </p><p>他不能动的另一个原因是他不知道该做什么，所以他就待在那。</p><p> </p><p>正当Isak感觉自己又快睡着时，地板上传来沉闷的嗡嗡声，是他俩其中一人放在裤兜里的手机在响。Even没动，所以他等着它停，或许只是一个随意的来电，但紧接着它又响了，他决定叫醒Even。他轻轻梳着对方的头发，低声呼唤他的名字。</p><p> </p><p>“ungh。”他感觉Even知道了的咕哝从他的胃上传来。</p><p> </p><p>“应该是你的闹钟在响。”</p><p> </p><p>Even花了一秒钟的时间来消化，然后他猛地抬起头，身子也跟着爬了起来，他如一道闪电般下了床冲出了房间，字面意义上的。Isak看着他苍白的屁股消失在眼前，Even的手机继续在地板上嗡着，Isak下了床，翻找起衣服。</p><p> </p><p>闹钟的名字是“药片，药片，药片”（Destiny’s Child于1999年发行的歌曲）,Isak关掉了它，屏幕上出现了一张他自己的照片。他盯着它，透过Even的眼睛，看着他坐在他自己的房间的椅子里。有那么一会儿他希望自己能变成眼前那个Isak，但他又想到那个Isak还没亲过Even，那还是算了吧。Isak把手机扔到床上，捡起两人的衣服，找着脏衣篮。他在Even衣柜的另一边找到了它。</p><p> </p><p>Even回来后，发现Isak已经下了床，他道了歉。“抱歉把你吵醒了。”他绕过Isak走到衣柜前。</p><p> </p><p>“没事儿。”</p><p> </p><p>“你想洗澡吗？我反正得洗，不过可以让你先来。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak脸上闪过一抹笑意，他想就卫生间开个玩笑，但话到嘴边就变了内容，把两人都吓了一跳。“你为什么不告诉我呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”Even在腰上围了一条毛巾，多少遮点羞。他抬头，在Isak脸上看到了惧意。</p><p> </p><p>“你为什么不告诉我你在吃药呢？”Isak立刻就后悔了，自己的语气听起来像是在指责。“我…我是说…你还打算告诉我吗？”他慢慢退后几步，撞到了角落里空荡的桌子。</p><p> </p><p>“Isak，等下。”Even抬起手，他每次察觉出Isak想逃跑时就会这么做。“发生什么了？”</p><p> </p><p>“我昨晚看到了你的药瓶，我知道你有…”</p><p> </p><p>“我有躁郁症。”</p><p> </p><p>“对。”Isak咽了一口，声音大到两人都能听见。</p><p> </p><p>“行，这算是…坏事吗？”Even的声音多了几分紧绷，他走近了Isak。</p><p> </p><p>“没有！没，我只是不明白你为什么不…告诉我一件这么，这么…”</p><p> </p><p>“Isak，我还是打断一下吧，省的你来费劲跟我解释我的精神疾病对我来说意味着什么。”</p><p> </p><p>“对，当然，这是你的事儿，这是你，但这是就我的意思。我以为我知道你是谁，我以为我们对彼此没有隐瞒的。”他不知道该怎么说明白二者之间的区别。Isak并没有在怕Even，也不怕他有躁郁症。Even现在就站在他面前，跟之前没什么两样。他在对方眼中看到一种熟悉的情绪，一种平静的对峙。现在既然Isak已经知道了这个信息，Even没有变得更好或更坏，也不是说他就因此变成一个好人或坏人，他只是变得更多了。Isak不理解他为什么要藏起来自己的一部分，所以他又试了一遍。“难道你不<em>想</em>和我分享这件事吗？”</p><p> </p><p>火苗熄灭了，Even的下一步更加轻柔。“这件事我不想和任何人分享。”Even望进Isak的眼里，确认他有没有听懂自己的意思。他温柔地圈住Isak的手腕，把他拉向门口。他们进了Even的办公室，Even让Isak站在便利贴墙前。他们看着眼前花花绿绿的颜色，他在他肩后说。</p><p> </p><p>“它不是我的好事儿，也不是我的坏事儿，它就是它，是我的一部分。大部分的时间里我都得承认它的存在，如果哪天我能不去想它的话，我就不想。我不会将它挂在我的墙上，但我也没有藏着掖着，不到万不得已，我不会主动跟别人提起。”</p><p> </p><p>“对不起。”Isak感觉很难受，他不是故意要让Even难堪，至少他没想要把注意力放到一件他认为不值当的事情上。他转过头，没有试图对上Even的眼睛。“我没有因为你在做你而评判你，如果你不想的话，我以后肯定不会提起这个事儿。”</p><p> </p><p>Even叹气。“我想让你我身边感觉舒服，而不是害怕，害怕会让我们付出比这一切都大的代价。”Even上前一步，搂住了Isak的腰，用下巴将Isak的头摆正。</p><p> </p><p>“粉色，最上面，Martin。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak抬眼找到了那张。</p><p> </p><p>“他是我的心理咨询师，最近倒是没怎么和他见面，可能自从咱俩认识后就没见过。我有时会给他发邮件，把我的病历发给他。”</p><p> </p><p>“淡蓝色，在Martin下面几张，写的是我的药店的电话。”</p><p> </p><p>“黄色，左上角，我最喜欢的客户。和对方合作很顺利，而且在我陷入抑郁期时，他们也会非常慷慨地允许我延期，鉴于我是一个自由职业者，我实在找不出第二个像他们这样通情达理，信任我的客户。”</p><p> </p><p>“紫色，毕业了，这对大部分人来说都是件好事，但我转了三个学校，又多花了一年的时间才完成，所以这算是我的一桩<em>成就</em>。”</p><p> </p><p>然后他指着“不要孩子”。“我俩都不想和对方要孩子，我是因为生理原因。我们差点就铸成了大错，幸好结果让我们都松了一口气。我清楚地知道我不想把这个事实传给别人，这种意识也是一件好事。”</p><p> </p><p>“你随便挑出来一张，我都可以告诉你它为什么在那，美好在哪，但你同样可以把它和我的精神疾病联系在一起。它就是我的一部分，它和万事万物都相关，但我喜欢是我主动展示给别人，告知的主动权在我手上，有时事情恰恰相反。有人遭遇了我的发作，或是在我不得不优先考虑自己的治疗时，给别人造成了不便，他们会因此来评判我，贬低我。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak能感觉到Even在解释，坦白的过程中微微颤抖。Even试图通过将他抱得更紧，前后轻轻摇晃来掩饰。Isak交叉双臂，把手放在Even的手上。</p><p> </p><p>“我发誓，我没有故意隐瞒，我也不因此而感到羞耻，但我也不会让它成为他人的耻辱，是我在控制它。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak等着，他想确保Even把想说的都说了。他听见Even深吸一口气，张开嘴，却没有吐露更多的话语。他们只是摇晃着，一遍又一遍读着那些美好的事情，不用必须面对彼此。所以：“好。”Isak做了一次深呼吸，他不想说什么出格的话，但这些东西他真的不吐不快。“Even，我需要你知道我非常非常在乎你，我尊重你的真实自我，尊重你选择照顾自己的方式，但我同样知道生活充满意外，哪怕你有再多的控制权，你也没办法控制一切。如果有些事情注定要发生，那么当我没办法帮你的原因仅仅是因为我事先不知道的话，我会伤心欲绝。我理解这在你看来是不到万不得已不会说，但…可能…对，就这样。我想告诉你，我需要知道这件事。即便最终，我依旧没办法帮助你的身体度过难关，也没办法阻止坏事的发生，只要我知道了，我就能减少我对未知的恐惧，我们也就会没那么害怕。”Isak迈出Even的怀抱，手指按住写着他号码的那张，转头看着Even的眼睛。荧光绿色。“现在我是它的一部分了，我也是你的一部分了。”</p><p> </p><p>Even拼尽了全力，他的脸痛苦地扭曲着，他调动了所有的意志力，但泪水依旧如泄洪般夺眶而出，在他的脸上留下一条条咸湿的痕迹。他没有移开目光，没有发出任何声音，但他哭了。Isak站直身体，和他一起努力着。</p><p> </p><p>最终Even举起一只手，再一次请求Isak留下来。他走到柜子前，背对着Isak用手背擦干眼泪。他做了几次深呼吸，让自己的心情平静下来，拿出一台相机。他选的是宝丽来SX-70，他展开镜头，查看着胶卷，老旧的相机发出咔吱咔吱的声音。</p><p> </p><p>等他转回身后，他已经恢复了冷静，准备工作。他一手坚定地放在Isak胸口，将他推到墙的正中央，站在他的便利贴中间。他举起相机，将取景器和Isak对在一条线上，他往后退了一点，调整着焦距，曝光，然后，没有任何提醒，啪地一闪。</p><p> </p><p>“等下，”Isak赶紧说，相机已经呼呼作响，吐出胶片。Even用空着的手将它揪了下来，另一只手合上了镜头。</p><p> </p><p>“否认无效，去洗澡吧。”</p><p> </p><p>Even的语气并没有很强硬，但在刚才的交谈和泪水的映衬下显得有些无情。Isak不知道该说些什么，只好听取了Even的建议，往门口走去。Even把照片放在桌上，从抽屉里拿出一小块蓝丁胶。他回到Isak刚才站的地方，将照片贴在了墙上。Isak从他的包拿出干净的衣服，又从衣柜里取了条毛巾。Even待在办公室里。</p><p> </p><p>相片慢慢成像。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>在Even洗澡的时候，Isak到厨房的水池前刷了牙。他又一次打开橱柜，往里瞄了一眼，确保那些药还在原地，他们分享过的真相依旧不可动摇。他逛着Even公寓剩下的地方，把购物清单补全。</p><p> </p><p>餐厅，准确说更像是厨房多出来的一块地儿，的墙上还挂着些艺术品，但里面没有任何家具。他给天花板上吊着的现代水晶灯拍了张照，好在选桌椅的时候保持风格一致。他又偷偷打开储藏室看了一眼，理解了Even的意思：的确小到只能装下一副扫帚和簸箕。他回到客厅，Even洗完出来了，虽然身上还是湿漉漉的，但穿上了衣服，发尾的水滴染深了灰色T恤的领子。</p><p> </p><p>Isak举起手机让他看清单。“这都够咱俩约二十次会了，只多不少。”</p><p> </p><p>“迫不及待。”Even走过来，靠近啄了他一口。“不过今天我恐怕没时间。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak听出了Even的言下之意，认出了一种特情情况下的懊悔：他得工作。“不影响，我也该回家了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你对咱俩之前说的…那些事请都可以接受？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak点头。“说来…有趣，我在逐渐熟悉药店的病人，但在我和他们真正见面前，我得知的第一个信息就是他们的名字和药物处方，这就是我对他们的第一印象。Tom一直在提醒我病人是敏感的，要用适量的关心和…公平公正的态度去对待他们。即便有医学背景，我们还是要打消很多下意识的偏见。总之，我知道咱俩一直有点先上车后补票的性质，但…不论我是如何遇到你的，我是在怎样的情况下得知了你的治疗方案，我对你的关心方式与关心程度依旧不变。如果我是先知道了你的名字和你在吃什么药，或者你在上床时不小心说漏嘴，更糟的是我一直被蒙在鼓里——”</p><p> </p><p>Even大笑。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿！我没跟你开玩笑，人们精虫上脑的时候什么都说得出来。”</p><p> </p><p>“对此我知道得<em>相当</em>清楚啊，<em>Isak</em>。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak反应过来Even在指哪次，轻轻推了他一把。“我和Alfie上床的时候他的嘴根本就停不下来。”</p><p> </p><p>“我倒是不介意来点BGM。”</p><p> </p><p>“切。”Isak摇着头，像是在用卷毛扫清误会。“谢谢你愿意告诉我。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢你愿意听。”Even又亲了他一口，甜蜜轻松的感觉冲淡了一大早的沉重。他们默契地决定是时候分开了，Even把Isak送到了门口。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Daddyshome：他上床了</p><p>Anonymous：嗯？</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：HARDY你是不是吃鸡了？</p><p> </p><p>Isak才刚打开房间，衣服还没脱，他看着屏幕里的自己，没觉得有什么不同。“你们怎么看出来的？”</p><p> </p><p>Daddyshome：omg yessssss</p><p>Anonymous：碰巧！</p><p>
  <strong>Anonymous</strong>
  <strong>打赏了20枚金币</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oi，合着你们搁这套我话呢？”</p><p> </p><p>Daddyshome：合理猜测罢了</p><p>Daddyshome：恭喜恭喜，希望你玩得开心</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑了，他翻着列表找Even的名字。他现在可以更加清晰地脑补他坐在办公室里的样子。他应该是穿着衣服的，但紧接着Isak就想到了他光着坐在那张高级的椅子里，他的胯下一紧。“简直他妈爽爆。”Isak探出屏幕，从床边抓过手机。<em>我要开始说你了。</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>洗耳恭听。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“绝对是我摸过的最大的鸡巴，这是我俩的第一次，我都没办法把他全部吞进去，要真吞估计也行，但没这个必要。他进来后，我俩调整到一个舒服的姿势，高潮来得很快，但这种先填满后释放的感觉很爽。”Isak越说越不得劲，他不想把他和Even的高光时刻都告诉别人。他站起来，揭开裤子，一拉开拉锁，鸡巴就直挺出来，几乎是替他把牛仔短裤推了下去。</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：ooo没穿内裤啊 奈斯</p><p> </p><p>“我把内裤落他家了。”</p><p> </p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：这招绝了朋友，这样你就有借口再去一趟他家，或者是让他给你拿过来。</p><p>Anonymous：不然他也可以留着嗅，直到上面的气味都消失后，你再给他一条</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：楼上的 你很对我的胃口</p><p> </p><p>“没有啦，就是不小心而已，我当时正在从地上捡衣服，结果不小心把所有的都扔进他的脏衣篮里了。”Isak坐下后，他的鸡巴歪向左边，靠在他的胯上。他没脱T恤，为了和皮肤做点对比。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>我上周日借你的那套衣服还在呢。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak的鸡蛋一紧，血液涌向下半身。显然Even穿着他的衣服，两人的气味叠在一起，让他性致盎然。或许是因为紧随其后的便是两人会脱掉自己的衣服，以及接下来的一系列活动。或许只是因为这代表着一种简单的亲密，穿着彼此的衣服会让他们感到一种安心。</p><p> </p><p>他把注意力放回到评论上。“有趣的是…我对于舔菊完全没意见，但我从来没想过去闻别人的内裤。就像是…布料会比一个真正的屁眼让我感觉更脏一些？”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：你别说，有时候还真是屁眼更干净</p><p>21twinkies：友情提示，健康的饮食和灌肠一样重要</p><p>Badgirlbadgril：omg咱能换个话题不</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：我希望那个每天把纤维摄取挂嘴边的哥们儿不在这（多摄取粗粮纤维有利于大便通畅）</p><p> </p><p>“我把他拉黑了。”（I blocked him blocked既有拉黑也有便秘的意思）</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：我打赌他肯定不喜欢堵住的感觉</p><p>damnUfine369：此处需要来一发rim shot! （rim shot的意思是预示高能的鼓点节奏，如登登登登，rim也有舔菊的意思）</p><p>anonymous：HEYOOOOOOOO</p><p>TwoIsCompany：我都能感觉到hardy现在在翻白眼</p><p> </p><p>Isak对Even的评论翻了个白眼。</p><p> </p><p>TwoIsCompany：看你的脖子，你刚才绝对翻了</p><p>Anonymous：我总算不是唯一一个盯着他的脖子而不是鸡巴看的人了</p><p>Anonymous：自从他种上吻痕那晚我就停不下来了</p><p> </p><p>“别担心，这种错误我不会犯第二次了。”</p><p> </p><p>Blackberriezzzz：错误？</p><p> </p><p>“它们会影响到我的工作。”</p><p> </p><p>Blackberriezzzz：那就是你选错了工作</p><p>Blackberriezzzz：整个遮瑕棒，让你的对象放开了嘬</p><p>
  <strong>TwoIsCompany</strong>
  <strong>打赏了200枚金币</strong>
</p><p>Anonymous：看来楼上都是支持吻痕的</p><p> </p><p>“我也没反对，只要别嘬在这么显眼的地方就行，毕竟我身上那么多别人看不见的地方。”Isak掀起T恤，露出他的胸口。</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：我刚查了下能不能在鸡巴上嘬吻痕</p><p>Anonymous：可以的！！！！这样的话它就叫吊痕了</p><p>Anonymous：就是有点疼:/</p><p> </p><p>Isak松松地握上他的鸡巴，本来就半硬的鸟更是因为“吊痕”越听越软。“名字倒是起得不错，就是我感觉它听起来更像是一次失败的口活。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：差不多，接下来的几天里只要你一低头，你就会想起来这事儿</p><p>Anonymous：像是一个洗不掉的口红印</p><p> </p><p>Isak第二个手机屏幕亮了，他拿了起来。“我的妈，你们谁刚给我发了一张吊痕？”实际上他在snapchat上收到了三张，他一张屏都没截。“都嘬成这样了，要不还是和你们的伴侣认真谈谈吧。”</p><p> </p><p>024wolb：当你的命根子在别人嘴里时…提出建设性意见是…会让你没命的</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：我还是偏向于做完后填问卷调查</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：说不定还可以给他们个小红花</p><p> </p><p>这话虽然乍一听很蠢，Isak越想越喜欢。他给Even发了一颗小红花emoji。</p><p> </p><p>-你根本想象不到一朵小红花能让我兴奋到什么地步</p><p> </p><p>Even紧接着又发来一条snapchat：一张吊照</p><p> </p><p>Isak咳嗽一声，手忙脚乱地截屏。</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：还在有人给你发带着淤青的鸡巴？</p><p> </p><p>“不-不是，这张简直…完美。”</p><p> </p><p>-我能给他们看吗？</p><p>-oooo我的荧屏首秀！当然</p><p> </p><p>Isak点开相册。“你们想看昨天晚上让我射出来的那根吗？”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Badgirlbadgirl</strong>
  <strong>打赏了30枚金币</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Anonymous</strong>
  <strong>打赏了100枚金币</strong>
</p><p>Anonymous：这还用问吗</p><p> </p><p>Isak等了几秒，确保大家的注意力都过来了，他把手机举在相机前，让镜头自动聚焦。Even又长又硬，挺得笔直的鸡巴在屏幕里清晰起来，又涌进来一波打赏。Isak多让他们欣赏了20秒，然后把手机扔在床上。</p><p> </p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：你…的屁眼…可走运</p><p> </p><p>Isak的鸡巴在他看到那张照片的第一眼就重振雄风，眼下的期待更是让它硬得滴水。Isak重新够过来手机，打开了那张照片。“可不是吗。”他一手放在屏幕上，让它一直亮着，另一只手抓住自己的鸟。“走大运了。”</p><p> </p><p>人们都不说话了，安静地看着，小额的打赏源源不断。Isak慢慢享受着照片，回忆起它的热度，幻想着它的触感。现在已经不仅仅是那根漂亮的鸡巴了，还有Even修长的手指包在他的底部，轻轻向上扯着Isak的毛发，他胯下肌肉跟着收紧。Isak知道那张照片上的每一寸尝起来是什么味道。</p><p> </p><p>Even的鸡巴让他连着两晚射了出来。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Isak在午夜关了房间，点开收信箱。Bee依旧没有给他发任何消息，他有点失落，他快速给对方发了一条。<em>今晚想你了，等你一个人的时候告诉我一声，给你看个好东西！xx</em></p><p> </p><p>他刷新了一下，期待着bee的秒回，但最上面出现了Even的名字，他点开了那个私人房间。Even的办公室比之前要暗一点，但Isak还是能看出来他没穿上衣，苍白的皮肤在电脑屏幕前发出一层淡淡的光。“你射了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“大概半小时前。”Even皱起脸，被他的速度搞得有点不好意思。“把你的相机抬起来。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak依旧光着，之前他把T恤脱下来擦身子了。他没动镜头，而是侧躺下来，用手撑着头。</p><p> </p><p>Even撅嘴。“这样我就看不见你的鸡巴了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你刚都看一小时了，歇歇吧。”Isak用枕头代替胳膊，舒服地躺在那，射精过后的疲惫渐渐涌上来。他想保持清醒，这样就可以看着他和他聊天，今天可真是把他累坏了。“我们明天还去游泳吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Even点头。</p><p> </p><p>“记得提醒我有空给你拍张正经照，你一直没给我发你在婚礼上的合照，搞得我手机里只有你的鸡巴。”</p><p> </p><p>“这可不好办啊，我觉得我再怎么照也超不过那张了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你最好给点力，我可不想拿着你的吊照把你介绍给我的朋友。”</p><p> </p><p>“你刚就和观众这么干的。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak没管他的咬文嚼字。“我欠你今晚一半的打赏，大吊谁不爱。”</p><p> </p><p>“你什么都不欠我的，就是次有趣的小实验。”</p><p> </p><p>“目前为止你都可以接受吧？要是你…后悔了，或是…”</p><p> </p><p>“没没，我感觉很开心，还非常有利于增强我的自信，主要还是因为我喜欢听你谈论我。”</p><p> </p><p>“如果咱俩要继续的话，我谈你的机会可少不了。”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>如果</em>咱俩要继续？你都上墙了，宝贝儿。”Even拇指比划着肩后。“已经没有回头路了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak一翻身把脸埋进了枕头里，藏起了他自动绽放的巨大笑容，他都能听见Even在笑他的反应。</p><p> </p><p>“我的天你可真是可爱坏了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak悄悄睁开一只眼睛，露出一边上扬的嘴角，Even又发出一声“Awww”。他按下枕头的一角，让视线更清楚一些。“我第一次在墙上看见Martin的名字时，还以为他是你的前任，咱俩当时讨论的时候我没好意思提，幸亏你后来跟我解释了。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？！我还以为你知道你是我，呃，第一个在一起的男的呢。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak在这个姿势下尽量耸了个肩。“倒不一定是这种程度，没准儿只是你曾经喜欢过的人呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“不是啦…”Even的声音渐渐低下去，眼睛也看向下方，Isak能看出来他欲言又止，所以他等着。他嘴角露出一个微笑，在他抬起眼后笑容彻底扩大。“他不过是我每周要付费才能说上话的另一个男的罢了。”</p><p> </p><p>“有时候我真希望咱俩是在不同的情况下认识的，这样你就没法开给我打钱的玩笑了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我是没办法开这种玩笑，但我可以开别的玩笑。你知道就算我们是以不同的方式认识的，我也会就<em>那种</em>情况开玩笑的。比如说，如果我俩是打游戏认识的，我就会玩射/杀梗，先是用射精逗你，等你一直翻白眼翻到去世那天，我就会在葬礼上说我终于把你杀死了。你这辈子都赢不了我，Isak。”Even对自己的双关哼了一声。</p><p> </p><p>“ugh，你就庆幸你有个大吊吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“我已经能想象到未来我的鸡巴会无数次拯救我的小命了（save my ass直译为拯救我的屁股）。”</p><p> </p><p>“我也能想象到它会无数次的毁了我的。”Isak叹气，他任命了，这辈子的每一天他都会伴随着巨大的欢愉睡去，带着轻微的酸痛醒来。</p><p> </p><p>Even挤出几滴鳄鱼的眼泪。“我还能怎么办呢…这就是命啊。”</p><p> </p><p>他们舒服地沉默着，光是在昏暗的房间里看着彼此就已足够。几分钟后，Even轻声说。“我知道你现在很累，可我不想让你一个人入睡，要是我在你身边就好了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak指着他肩旁的床。</p><p> </p><p>“没错，就是那。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就…十小时后见，虽然大部分的时间里你都会昏睡不醒。”</p><p> </p><p>Even叹气，推了把桌子站起来准备离开。Isak才看见他硬着的鸡巴，他倒吸一口凉气，凑过去想看得清楚一点。“Whoa whoa whoa，等下，先别走的呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦？”Even重新回到电脑前，不过这次他离镜头更近了，所以屏幕里只有他的身体，看上去就像是他的鸡巴在空气中一点一点地说话。“你刚是不说话了？”</p><p> </p><p>“你…你不想再上床前处理一下这个情况吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“什么情况？”他面朝相机，晃了晃胯。</p><p> </p><p>“我不敢相信你居然一直没让我看见。”Isak坐起来，重新回到床上，这样Even就能看见他整个人因为他的鸡巴再一次性奋起来。</p><p> </p><p>“我本来想让你再来一轮的，但你都这么累了我就不想再勉强你。”</p><p> </p><p>“我现在醒了，哪哪都醒了。”Isak一手向后支住身子，另一只轻轻撸了起来，他的鸡巴现在是彻底硬了。他看着Even回到椅子上，往后推了一点，这样他膝盖以上的部位就都能进到镜头里来。他握住自己鸡巴的底部，看上去和照片里一模一样，长长的那根靠在小腹上。Isak想伸出手一把撸上去，他知道那种又柔软又坚硬的感觉。</p><p> </p><p>“说真的，看着你对我的照片打飞机绝对是我见过最辣的场面。我知道我的射精速度一向不慢，但刚才那次绝对是破纪录了。”Even越撸呼吸越粗重，词语之间的停顿时间也越长。“但我还…注意到…一件事。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“你发出的…声音，在镜头前…呜咽。”Even试图模仿他听到的动静，但听起来更像是他自己的声音和Isak自慰时的呻吟混在一起的效果。“你的表演真的很给力。”</p><p> </p><p>“你想知道原因吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“想。”</p><p> </p><p>他们喘着气交谈，一半的脑子用来组织表达，一半用来确保两人手上的节奏保持一致。“因为他们感受不到我鸡巴上的脉搏，感受不到我的屁眼在绞着我的手指，看不见我脸上的欲望，也发现不了我何时会闭眼。他们尝不到我的汗水，也体会不到当我靠你射出来时的火热，所以我只能靠声音。”Isak故意大声喘气，表现给Even看。</p><p> </p><p>“啊操，操，Isak。”Even的龟头呈深红色，从包皮里弹出来，一抖一抖滴着前列腺液，他撸得又稳又快，已经顾不上每次都从头撸到尾了。</p><p> </p><p>Isak挺直身子，但这还不够。他跪起来，腾出来一只手找着他的洞。他没时间摸润滑剂了，连吐口唾沫都等不及。他挤进去一根手指，免得让里面空得心慌。“等…等下次把你全吞进来后，你知道我们要解锁什么玩法吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“操，还有更骚的？”</p><p> </p><p>“那可不…ungh.”Isak找到了他的G点，Even注意到他的鸡巴在手里突然一抖。“我要教你玩这个，你要把我操穿，然后你要…ummmph…找到一个位置，这样你的神器就能怼在我的G点上。”</p><p> </p><p>“绝了…好…一言为定，哦天，Isak，我马上了。”</p><p> </p><p>“真的？你要当着我的面射出来？让我看着你射得自己满身都是？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak直播的时候已经习惯闭上眼，爱怎么想怎么想，不用被评论分心，但此刻他在努力睁开眼，看着他的性幻想就在他眼前玩弄着自己。他希望这一切是发生在他的床上，但这种触不可及依旧火辣。他要一步步给Even下指令，听着他的声音。没有了手的参与，他必须提高各种感官，让Even全身心投入进来。</p><p> </p><p>Isak捏紧他的鸡巴，手指在屁股里打转，准备好迎接马上就要爆发在屏幕里的高潮。Even往椅子里面陷了一点，大腿夹紧，胳膊的肌肉因快速的撸动而鼓了起来。他一手向下玩弄着蛋，即便是在如此昏暗的光线下，Isak依旧能看见它们开始翻腾。</p><p> </p><p>“啊天，要来了，Isak, 我要射了。”</p><p> </p><p>“射给我看宝贝儿，我也要射了，ahhh，Even！”</p><p> </p><p>“Isak！”Even喊道，紧闭着双眼爆发了：三股火药直射在他的脖子上。“Fuuuuuuck，”他呻吟着射出了剩下的部分，精液在他的胸前攒了一滩，慢慢流向他依旧在跳动的鸡巴。</p><p> </p><p>Isak几乎同时把自己插到了高潮，把鸡巴弯向肚子来接他自己的精液。等他看完Even的表演后他才松了一口气，闭上了眼。“我的天。”他俩瘫了下去，身体随着释放而颤抖着。</p><p> </p><p>Isak的精液马上就要流在床单上了，他空出一只手，又够过来他的T恤。他俩安静地把自己擦干净，房间里只能听见从麦克风里传来的彼此破碎的喘气声。</p><p> </p><p>“操，你居然能凭一个电脑就让我射得这么快，这么猛。”Even对屏幕里的男人赞叹不已，他看着对方心满意足的笑容，平滑的胸膛和渐渐软下去的鸡巴。他看着Isak走下床，又等着对方回到屏幕前。盯着那张空床，他的脑海里闪过很多东西，他想把这些情感和愿望都说出来，但他知道现在不论是时间还是方式都不合适。他能听见Isak卫生间里传来的水声，和抽屉拉开的声音。</p><p> </p><p>“我们得睡觉了。”床垫因为Isak的返回晃了一下；他换了一件干净的T恤和内裤，凑上来拿电脑，离屏幕很近。Even的办公室都被他的脸和T恤的曝光照亮了，就像满月点亮了夜空。“这都几点了，不过谢谢你的…到来（thank you for… coming也有射精之意）。”Isak歪过头，笑着这个文字游戏。这个梗在网站上都被用烂了，很多主播下线的时候都喜欢眨下眼，来一句thanks for~cumming~!!!, 但用在这既真挚又新颖。Even被他逗笑了，这才是重点。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢你留了下来，晚安，Isak.”</p><p> </p><p>“安。”Isak朝镜头抛了个飞吻。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hard2Get</strong>
  <strong>离开了房间</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>周六上午Even迟到了。Isak一如既往和Sana在餐厅外碰了面，两人先进去坐下了。Sana不想显得没礼貌，但她已经跟Susie说好要早点回去，让她下午能放个假。</p><p> </p><p>“我不得不承认我现在超级兴奋。”他们点了餐，Even已经在短信里告诉Isak他想吃什么了。“高中毕业后我好像就没见过你的对象了。”</p><p> </p><p>“真的？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，准确地说，除了偶尔打个照面外没正式见过谁，所以我只记得那些自己介绍的失败人选。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，跟他们估计就是玩玩。”Isak倒不是说每交往一个人就要把对方介绍给他的朋友们，但像这次有目的的聚会可是前所未有的，他心想为什么这回事情感觉如此不同。</p><p> </p><p>“所以这位就不是…玩玩啦？”Sana挑起眉毛，撺掇着他承认那个再明显不过的事实。</p><p> </p><p>但Isak只是耸肩，没准备好在Sana面前明确他俩的关系。“我知道你又想搞那套警笛emoji，但我俩还没就此讨论过，现在只是约会罢了。”</p><p> </p><p>“行，那我就继续和Eva发警笛emoji，您也就继续否认事实吧，我自然是不介意。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak在座位里扭来扭去。“Sana…为什么你总在说我在否认事实？”</p><p> </p><p>“因为你就是在否认。”</p><p> </p><p>“但…我没有，这…这才是事实，我俩就是在约会啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“但你否认的事实是你对他的感情，你明明就是想更进一步，你明明就想叫他男朋-…”Sana没把话说完，她的注意力已经放在了Isak的肩后。Isak扭过身，Even正准备弯腰在他脸上亲一口，结果两人的鼻子撞在一起，别扭地接了个吻。</p><p> </p><p>Even乐了。“嗨。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗨。”Isak的视线跟着Even走到第三张椅子旁边，坐了下来。</p><p> </p><p>“你好，Sana。”Even低下头打了个招呼，Isak之前告诉过他不用伸手。</p><p> </p><p>“Even，终于见到真人了。”</p><p> </p><p>“彼此彼此，Isak说了好多你和Emir还有Yousef的好话。”</p><p> </p><p>“他最好是，我也听了很多对你的赞美之词。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦？不错不错，我倒是好奇他什么时候会开始在背后说我的坏话。”</p><p> </p><p>“这位想的话分分钟就能开始。”Sana朝Isak撸了一个甜美的微笑，开启打趣模式。</p><p> </p><p>早午餐顺利得像梦一场，他们点的东西很快就冒着热气上来了，三个人的话题多到说不完。鉴于Even之前已经听Isak念叨了很多，他对餐桌上医学相关的讨论听着毫无压力，Sana也就Yousef门外汉的拍摄技术咨询了Even。</p><p> </p><p>“他平时拍的小视频很不错，虽然他也想拍一些长的合集，但他从来都没时间好好静下心来，把东西都整理到一起再剪出来，他的云盘里估计存了不下一万个片段。”</p><p> </p><p>Even点头表示理解。“Emir现在已经一岁了是吧？他估计只是…拍得太多了，每一个小的里程碑都想记录下来，结果就越攒越多。”</p><p> </p><p>“对，就是你说的这样，第一年的变化的确太大了，我估计他都没意识到你不可能把一切都记录下来。”</p><p> </p><p>“你们有婴儿纪念册吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“没，我更倾向于记他的疫苗接种时间和身高变化。”</p><p> </p><p>“你可以让他到店里买一本，按照上面的目录来，只记Emir的第一颗牙，而不用把每颗都记下来，这样能减轻很多工作量。”</p><p> </p><p>“说实话我还不如雇你来拍呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“太迟了，”Isak端着咖啡插进来。“他不接朋友的活儿。”</p><p> </p><p>“真的？”Sana转向Even跟他确认。</p><p> </p><p>“对，金钱和期待值会把事情搞得一团糟，我不想破坏我们之间这么美好的东西。”Even指的是他和Sana新建立起的友谊，但他一手摸上Isak的肩头，捏了一把，另有所指。Isak哼了一声。</p><p> </p><p>“那我就只好把你的建议都传达给他了，说不定等Emir再大点就容易了，或者等有一天Yousef用完了他手机里的存储空间。”</p><p> </p><p>“这条相当可行，有次我去参加演出的时候没带记忆卡，只好边拍边删边剪，过程痛苦结局快乐。”Even喝完最后一口咖啡，动身站了起来。“我去买个单，上趟厕所，你们应该有十分钟的时间在背后嘀咕我。”</p><p> </p><p>Sana笑着把他轰走了，对他准确的预测毫不知耻。Isak的视线又一次跟在了他身后。</p><p> </p><p>等他好不容易回过神后，才发现Sana已经弯下腰彻底消失在了桌子下面。“Sana？”他也钻下去，发现她正匆匆往他包里塞着东西。他伸出手把包拽了过来。“Sana！”</p><p> </p><p>“Isak，我都一个月没给你补货了！我还想给你留点面子呢。”他俩重新坐直，Isak把包固定在两脚之间。</p><p> </p><p>“得，你是能藏桌子底下，我一会去游泳往出一抽毛巾，那不就天女散花吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“你晃一晃包，把它们都晃到底下不就行了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak啪地用手捂住眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>“既然都说到这了，记得提醒他去做测试，我知道你肯定做过，毕竟我没事儿就唠叨你，但他我就不确定了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak没把手放下来，叹出一口气。“说真的…此时此刻，我已经在庆幸你好歹是等他走了才跟我说这些。”</p><p> </p><p>“我心眼没大到这种地步，Isak。再说了，真正的好料我要留到在你的婚礼上再讲。”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>上了人行道后Sana又一次感谢Even替她买了单，坚持让他有空就来。“当然啦，不会每次都让你请客的。”</p><p> </p><p>Even大笑。“我的荣幸，但我不想打扰你们的固定聚会，况且周六的婚礼一般会很多。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊别担心，Sana肯定会想办法找出咱俩都有空的时间的。”Isak背上包，希望锡纸包装袋摩擦的声音不会大到让每一个路过的人都听见。</p><p> </p><p>“你俩一会玩得开心。”Sana挥手解放了他俩，快步往家走去。早午餐正式结束，两人都拿出手机查看信息。</p><p> </p><p>Even先看完后把手机放回屁兜里，往周围看了一圈，确定他们该从哪个方向去码头。他确认好后，一扭头才发现Isak皱着眉。“出什么事儿了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“呃…没，应该没，我的导师刚给我发了个邮件。”Isak举起手机让Even读着那几行字。</p><p> </p><p>“她想周一和你见个面，有什么问题吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“估计没什么事儿，就是感觉有点奇怪。”</p><p> </p><p>“你不是得和她讨论你的…论文什么的？可能她只是想让你汇报一下进度。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯…”Isak并没有被完全说服，但他迅速回了信，说他中午以后都有空，然后尽量不去想这件事。他可能只是被邮件里简短的措辞吓到了，他的导师这次也没有像以往那样用感叹号。“总之，刚那顿饭吃的倒是不错，嗯？”他把注意力重新放到Even身上，握住他伸过来的手，他们开始往海边走去。</p><p> </p><p>“是的！好极了，可惜我迟到了。”</p><p> </p><p>“就一小会儿，你那边没什么事儿吧？”</p><p> </p><p>Even点头。“我都不好意思说，闹钟把我叫醒了，结果我吃完药忘了再设一个，就一觉又睡过去了，就这样。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak捏了捏他的手。“看来咱俩还是别进行深夜娱乐活动了。”</p><p> </p><p>“whoa whoa whoa，你这结论下得未免太仓促了吧。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak脸红了，Even对他们私下活动的热情让他受宠若惊。“我只是说别再拖到那么晚了。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就往周一里匀一匀，如果我没记错的话，下午四点咱俩都有空？”</p><p> </p><p>“但我们得利用那个时间给你买桌子！”</p><p> </p><p>“桌子不急于一时。”</p><p> </p><p>他们到了码头，即便他俩走得很悠闲，午后的烈阳还是让两人出了一些汗。人又很多，但他们还是找到一小块地方，铺好了毛巾。两人快速脱下衣服，你追我赶地冲到水里，洗去身上的粘腻。他俩在温柔的海浪下朝彼此泼着水，互相扯着对方的泳裤。几分钟后Isak就投降了，他游到了扶梯前。</p><p> </p><p>“我可不想当着这么多人的面硬起来，”他边解释边往上爬。</p><p> </p><p>“哦，怪不得呢，合着是海水让你硬的呗。”Even跟在他身后。</p><p> </p><p>“还真是，我就不信你上来还敢这么摸我。”</p><p> </p><p>“挑战接受。”</p><p> </p><p>他俩回到毛巾那，Isak趴了下去，以防万一。Even盘腿坐下，拿过来Isak的包。“趁你睡着之前我把你的背抹——”他的手伸了进去，Even不说话了。“Isak。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak僵住了，但他很快就意识到除了实话实说别无他法。“套子是Sana给我的。”</p><p> </p><p>Even推了一把他的肩。“你他妈逗我呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“没，她趁你去洗手间的时候塞进来的。”</p><p> </p><p>Even把包放到大腿上开始翻。“绝了，我爱她，我的天。”Isak安静地看着Even陷入狂喜，对他的反应既惊讶又觉得理所应当。“哦，这个是水果味的！”Even举起一个对着太阳，下一秒他把Isak的包倒过来，一道由锡纸组成的彩虹倾泻在毛巾上。</p><p> </p><p>“Even！”Isak压低声音吼他。“你干什么呢！”</p><p> </p><p>“按尺寸排一下，很显然你八卦的力度还不够，有些肯定小了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我可不打算逢人就说你的大鸡巴。”</p><p> </p><p>“那下次你就直接给她发我的照片好了。”这回轮到Isak推Even的肩了。他笑着向后倒去，但很快就坐直身体，继续往出挑着套子。</p><p> </p><p>Isak从那堆东西里找出手机，坐直。他没有阻止Even，以免把事情闹大，他任由Even把套子分成一小堆一小堆的。大部分的时间里，Even看上去不过是在淡定地整理Isak包里的东西罢了，说实话也没人看他们。Isak举起手机，用鸟瞰镜头拍了一张，他也不打算用这张照片把Even介绍给他的朋友，但至少现在他有了一张新的屏保。他打开相册，新建了一个相簿。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 第二十六章 7:53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“嗨，Helene。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗨，Isak，还是老样子？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，麻烦了。”Isak挪到他的固定位置上，把包滑到地上。Even的高脚凳上坐着一位上了年纪的男人，但Isak今天早到了一个小时，所以他估计在Even来之前那位男顾客应该已经走了。他尽量不去打扰对方的咖啡和报纸。</p><p> </p><p>Helene给他端上来一杯冰摩卡和两个肉桂面包。“你看样子需要多加一块方糖，Even一会来吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，他大概四点到。”</p><p> </p><p>“棒，我给他煮点茶。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢了。”Isak喝了一口咖啡，吃了一个面包。他本来也不饿，和导师见完面后更是焦虑到吃不进去饭，之后的时间也没法安心做事。他吃起了第二个面包，第二十次在脑子里回放起整次见面。</p><p> </p><p>Isak敲门的时候，Marte的语气一如既往的欢快。与以往在校园里碰到的正式着装不同，她今天穿了一套比较休闲的衣服，毕竟谁都得享受夏天。她让他进了屋，问他暑假过得怎么样。</p><p> </p><p>Isak坐在她桌子对面的椅子里，把背包放在脚边。“挺好的，很棒。我…最近没有怎么看论文但…”</p><p> </p><p>Marte大笑。“没事儿，好好休息休息，我们九月份再讨论你的论文，好吧？”这话本应起到安抚的作用，但却证明了Isak的猜测，他的导师找他来不是为了论文的，是其他事出问题了。他抖起了腿，想发泄掉那些紧张的情绪。</p><p> </p><p>“所以…您找我来是为了什么呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“你的实习怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>“呃…我觉得很好，Tom和Catarina人都超好的；我也学到了很多。我本来以为，我希望我是真的有在帮忙，而不是在碍事儿，不过现在看来我好像想反了。”</p><p> </p><p>Marte的脸微微扭曲了一下，她赶紧调整好自己，深吸一口气。“我叫你过来的确是想和你谈谈你的实习，我很高兴你在工作的过程中学习了很多，但我们现在需要进行一次调动，把你转到另一家药店来完成你剩余的实习。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak张大了嘴。</p><p> </p><p>“我这边一直在等新药店的确认，我们本来希望能把你和这个项目里的另一位学生换一下，这样双方都没有损失，但这可能对那位同学不公平，所以我们想把你安排到一家小一点的药店里，之前和它家合作的机会不多。我希望能快点得到确认，这样你就可以继续你的实习。这也就意味着，从现在开始，你不再为Tom工作了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我-呃-是我，是我做错了什么吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“说实话，Isak，我也不清楚。我们之前从来没遇到这种情况，所以也不知道该依据什么来解决这个问题。”</p><p> </p><p>“但问题出在哪了呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“恐怕我不能透露。这种事情本身就是要保密的，再加上我也并不了解具体的细节，问题出在我的上司那边，我只是负责告诉你调换的基本信息，仅此而已。”</p><p> </p><p>“好的，好的。”Isak缓了一下，喘口气，试图消化他刚得知的一切。“所以我要转到另一家药店来完成我的实习，但您不会告诉我我为什么要换药店。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不会，也不能，不过这两者差别不大。你说得对。”</p><p> </p><p>“但如果是因为我做了什么，又或是没做什么，我怎么能确保我不会再犯同样的错误呢？我怎么能避免我不知道的事情呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“我相信你的判断，Isak。你的头脑一直很清晰，我认为问题不仅仅是你做了某件事那么简单，所以你也不用太担心要怎么改。”</p><p> </p><p>“这跟…这件事和别人有关吗？别的同学或是药剂师？”</p><p> </p><p>“据我所知没有。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak再一次安静下来。</p><p> </p><p>“我很抱歉我没办法澄清你的疑惑，或是减轻你的担忧，但这次调换应该能解决问题。你可以在一个稍微不同的环境里继续你的实习，这说不定还是件好事，换一个主管会让你比别的学生多积累一些工作经验。”</p><p> </p><p>他开口时声音很小，就像他知道现在说什么也没用了。“Tom和我真的处得很好。”</p><p> </p><p>“这话我信，Isak。他在评估里一直对你赞赏有加，所以我觉得你和别人肯定也能处得来，你这个人的性格就是这样；我知道你每次小组合作的表现都很出色，最后你和别的组员都能变成很好的朋友。”</p><p> </p><p>这番鼓励并没有起什么作用。Isak意识到这次他捅的篓子大到居然需要把他转到另一家药店里才行，大到居然没有一个人能告诉他他到底做错了什么。他的大脑疯狂旋转，回放着他实习的每一天，试图想起来他干活儿时的每一个步骤。Marte在旁边没说话，没办法给他那些没有问出口的问题提供答案，但她给了他时间。</p><p> </p><p>最终，Isak感受到了这片沉默的压力，注意到Marte在瞄着她的电脑。他心想不用非得在Marte的办公室里，换个地方也能继续焦虑。他尽量把注意力放到下一步，那个解决方案上。“所以…那我就等您通知我新的药店地址？”</p><p> </p><p>“对，等我一确定下来你的新药店和主管后就给你发邮件。我会跟他们说好你的进度，这样你就可以接着之前的来。”</p><p> </p><p>“那…这件事会记录到我的档案里吗？会显示说我被调换了？”</p><p> </p><p>“这倒不会，你主管的名字会变，但你完成的还是一整个实习。这点变动并不会影响你最终的考核，你也不用担心会因此给你扣分什么的。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak做了一次深呼吸，这句话多少安慰到他一点。如果它不会成为他档案里的一个污点的话，事情可能真没他想得那么严重。“好的，谢谢您。”</p><p> </p><p>“Isak，这件事很快就会过去的，我建议你到外面好好享受一下剩下的这半天。如果我下午收到了确认邮件，我可以要求对方把你安排到周四再开始，多给你留一点调整的时间，你也可以借此熟悉一下新的工作环境，就当作是一次小长假，好吗？放松一下，好好玩玩。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak给了她一个苦笑，对方回他一个苦笑。他俩都心知肚明，接下来的这几天肯定不会好过。Isak尽量不让自己去责怪Marte，不把她当成是罪魁祸首，毕竟她只是一个传信人。他试图开个玩笑，虽然他的声音还是有点发抖。“我好不容易才整明白店里的收银机要怎么用的。”</p><p> </p><p>Marte领了他的心意，又鼓励了他几句。“我会尽快把新药店的地址发给你，我很抱歉让你这么焦虑，但我向你保证，事情很快就会回到正轨上。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak点头，站起来背上背包。他出门前朝Marte小小地挥了一下手，走进了她希望他能享受的炎炎夏日。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Helene把Isak的续杯和Even的茶端了上来。他都没注意到对面的顾客什么时候走的。他看了下时间。“谢了，Helene。”</p><p> </p><p>“你还好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，就是工作出了点问题，你的面包帮大忙了。”他挤出一个笑容。</p><p> </p><p>“那就好，如果你俩还会一直待到我关门的话，我就把剩下的面包都给你，省的浪费。”Helene朝他眨了下眼，消失在柜台后面。</p><p> </p><p>Isak盯着窗户外面，他知道Even会从那个方向过来。他从Marte的办公室里一出来就想给他发短信，但这么做又没什么意义。他不仅会打扰到Even的工作，而且见面谈会方便得多。他可以等。</p><p> </p><p>他终于从远处看到了Even的身影，他明显感觉到自己放松下来。焦虑没有完全消失，但在以肉眼可见的速度退去，一股平静涌过他焦躁不安的内心。他差一点就要站起来去外面迎接他了，只要能尽快见到他的笑容，感受到他的触碰，听见他的声音，让他做什么都可以。但他等着。</p><p> </p><p>没等多久，Even就迈着大长腿走进了咖啡馆，门口的小铃铛跟着响了一声。Isak跳下高脚凳，一把抱住了他。Even几乎立刻就往后退了一步，想看清他的脸。“Whoa whoa whoa，出什么事儿了？你怎么在发抖？嘿，嘿，咱先坐下。”Even领着Isak颤抖的身体坐回到椅子上，让他靠在柜台边，确保他不会摔下来。</p><p> </p><p>碰到Even的下一秒Isak就失控了，他之前一直在努力遏制的情绪如洪水般倾泻而下：他浑身发抖，开始流鼻水，视线变得模糊不清。未经他的允许，他的身体自行表达了他的崩溃。Even靠过来把他的头搂在胸前，在Isak耳边喃喃着无意义的安慰话语，手指插进他的卷发里。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢你帮我点的茶，宝贝儿。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak靠着Even的T恤抽噎着，把他推开一点，不想把鼻涕弄到哪都是。“Helene刚煮的。”他擦了一把鼻子。</p><p> </p><p>Isak的吐气依旧不稳。他用手腕按住眼睛，强行重启，希望等他再睁眼时视线能对住焦，可眼泪还是在往外冒，世界像在水底。“我刚被开除了。”又有几滴泪水落了下来。Even捧住他的脸，用拇指擦去了他的眼泪。</p><p> </p><p>“好，把你俩的见面从头跟我捋一遍。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak坐直身体，Even放开了他的脸。他递给Isak一小张餐巾纸，Isak微微摇头拒绝了。他把和导师的对话跟Even复述了一遍，以及他在来这个咖啡馆的路上脑子里闪过的所有的理论。</p><p> </p><p>“Isak…你没被开除，他们只是把你转到了另一家药店里！”</p><p> </p><p>“但…为什么呢？肯定是我哪出问题了，因为Marte说他们之前从来没出现过这种状况。这…这肯定是对我的惩罚。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不这么觉得，说不定根本就和你没关系呢，可能只是药店的原因，或者Tom不想再要实习生了，说不定是因为他们不适合这个项目。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak正打算接受他的解释，突然想起来Marte说她本打算把他和另一个实习生换一下。Even每一次的尝试，Isak都能反驳，最后Even停下来喝了口茶。</p><p> </p><p>“这样的话，我就不得不承认，事情的确不对劲，但我还是不认为你被开了，错也不在你身上。你也说了，如果真是你捅的篓子，他们应该能告诉你，好歹你还能弥补一下，或者防止它再次发生，这样才是对谁都好。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak点头，这点他倒是同意。“Marte不知道，如果事情真有这么严重的话，她不能什么都不清楚吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“对。”Even的信心说服了他，Isak总算不用再钻牛角尖了。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，那我就…等着我的新药店好了。”他瞄了一眼柜台上的手机，又确认了一下。他早就打开了信箱的通知提示，但他还是忍不住每隔几分种就看一眼。</p><p> </p><p>“想想还挺激动。”</p><p> </p><p>“没准儿，新店估计要我比现在这家远一点，毕竟它已经是离我公寓最近的一家了，但Sana应该不介意我换个地方。”</p><p> </p><p>Even笑了，没太听懂。“你和她一起工作？”</p><p> </p><p>“没，但我得给她交报告。”</p><p> </p><p>Even笑容依旧，但他的眼神变了。如果Isak对上他的视线，就能看到恶作剧的小星星。“Isak…你是缉毒警察吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？不是啊！不是，我说的报告是指药店的工作流程，我们会和哪些医药代表见面，会给医生提什么建议之类的。”</p><p> </p><p>“或许你被调走的真正原因是因为你是个缉毒警察。”Even轻轻推了他一把，Isak红着脸笑了。两人又回归了打趣模式，有效地让Isak放松下来。</p><p> </p><p>“别闹啦，就是工作的事情嘛，我又不会告诉她病人信息或者处方药的比率。”</p><p> </p><p>“日，我他妈居然搞了一个缉毒警察。”Even摇着头转开身子，低头喝了口茶，没理Isak挫败的撅嘴。</p><p> </p><p>“我不是缉毒警察。”他喃喃着咬了一口面包。</p><p> </p><p>“<em>女人抱怨太多了，我认为。”</em>（出自《哈姆雷特》）</p><p> </p><p>Isak撕下一小块面包，往Even的脖子里扔去。</p><p> </p><p>“Oi！再扔你俩就留下来打扫卫生！”Helene从收银台那吼他们。</p><p> </p><p>Even道了个歉，跳下凳子捡起了碎屑。他伸手的时候，Isak瞄到了他胳膊肘内侧的绷带。“你去抽血了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，对，”Even说着快速往垃圾桶走去。“我今天上午去做检测了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak紧张地笑了一下，等Even回到他身边，才放低声音说：“呃，我需要做吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Even瞪大了眼睛。“哦，不用不用不用，我觉得不用。我的意思是，不用因为我做你就得做，但Sana说…她说这个不做不行。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？多会儿！”Isak想起来吃早午餐的时候，Sana差点没让他钻到地缝里，但他记得她当时提醒的时候Even明明不在场。</p><p> </p><p>“我后来发短信感谢她的套子，她说她有让你提醒我去做检测，但接着又说你估计不好意思开口，所以就让我自己直接去做好了。”Even解开手机的锁，翻着他俩的聊天记录。</p><p> </p><p>“别，别给我看，我不想知道这些。”</p><p> </p><p>“我的妈Isak，她太了解你了。‘他肯定不好意思说，但…’”Even读着Sana的原话。</p><p> </p><p>Isak把胳膊交叉放在柜台上，把脸埋了进去。“Helene，救我，”他朝着木头板呻吟。</p><p> </p><p>Even伸出手揉了揉Isak的后背。“诶呀，这多负责啊，毕竟咱可是成年人。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak挺直身子。“是，做检测是很成熟，你倒是别和我的穆斯林朋友商量啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“明明是她先开始的！”Even把手放到了Isak的腰上，挠了挠他T恤边里的皮肤。Isak抖了一下，并没有躲开，他不想让Even把手拿走。“我俩关于你我的性生活讨论都是点到即止，别担心。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢。”他撅起嘴假装亲了Even一口，感谢他识趣地终止了整个话题。</p><p> </p><p>“另外，这件事我早就想说了：如果以后你想打发时间，或者找人说说话，哪怕就是想单纯地见个面，你随时过来就行，我一直在家。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道，我只是不想打扰你的工作。”</p><p> </p><p>“工作个屁，你要是再碰到这种令人崩溃的情况就直接过来，再不济打个电话让我过去找你也行，我不想让你一个人捱着。”</p><p> </p><p>“咱还是希望没下次吧，不过谢谢你。”Isak靠过去要一个吻，Even开心地给了他。</p><p> </p><p>“话说，反正你明天都不上班了，今晚你想来我家过夜吗？当然是等你下播以后。”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm，Marte<em>的确</em>说过让我好好享受一下，给自己放个假。”</p><p> </p><p>“那不正好！你可以在我的床上享受。”</p><p> </p><p>他俩傻笑着，嘀嘀咕咕商量了一些令人血脉喷张的计划。Even提到他也买了一瓶和Isak一样的润滑剂，这样他就不用每次过来都得带。他们又和彼此紧挨在一起，四条腿插得难舍难分，手不是摸这就是摸那。Isak也知道了Even今天都干了什么，两人开始网购家具。等Helene从后面拿出扫帚时，Even已经下单了一套椅子，一把放在客厅里的扶手椅和一张咖啡桌。</p><p> </p><p>“这就是在家工作的好处，几点送快递我都能签收。”</p><p> </p><p>“接下来的几天你可有的期待了。”</p><p> </p><p>“再加上你，记得带把螺丝刀，宝贝儿。”Even站起身，在Isak肩上拍了拍，伸了个懒腰。尽管他很喜欢Helene的咖啡馆，窗边的椅子是真不适合久坐，他俩靠着彼此，展望了两小时未来，他就已经浑身僵硬，估计也在潜意识里影响到了他对扶手椅的选择，毕竟他们这半天搜的关键词都是又大又软，还得配上一个软垫凳。</p><p> </p><p>Even往门口走去，Isak跟上，Helene在后面叫了他一声。“Isak，面包？”她朝他勾了勾手指，他走到收银台前。“这些都是我跟你承诺好的，但是，呃，我还想问一下…”她瞟了一眼Isak肩后的Even，他正站在人行道上低头回邮件。“你俩是…在一起了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“和Even吗？啊，对，我们是在约会，这样可以吗？”他一问完就觉得不对劲，他为什么要征求Helene的意见？他皱起眉。</p><p> </p><p>“当然可以！完全没问题，我就是单纯的好奇。我知道他之前一直和Sonja在一起，我不小心听到了你们的一些对话，我也知道他这个人很自来熟，有时候还爱摸摸亲亲的，所以我只是想确认一下…他只是个很好的朋友呢，还是…”</p><p> </p><p>Isak大笑。“这个嘛，他<em>的确</em>是个很好的朋友，但也算是我的男朋友吧。”这个词确定了他们的关系，Isak说完就脸红了。</p><p> </p><p>“好好啊，不好意思八卦了一下，只是我每次在后面都看得很起劲，你俩周一的时候总是…很可爱，玩得很开心。”Isak的脸更红了。“总之，好好享受这些面包吧，如果你打算把它们留到明天的话估计得加热一下，下周见。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak拿起蜡纸袋。“谢了，Helene。”他一推门，铃铛响了一声，走到Even身边。</p><p> </p><p>“这里面装的什么？”Even放起手机，拨弄了一下袋子。</p><p> </p><p>“她把剩下的面包给我了，不然扔了也是浪费。”</p><p> </p><p>“Oi! 为什么你就能得到额外奖励？她从来没有给过我免费的食物。”</p><p> </p><p>“谁让我比你可爱呢，所以…”</p><p> </p><p>“这倒是真的。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak沐浴在对他自己的赞赏下，但还是把功劳分了一点给Even。“实际上她说的是咱俩在一起很可爱。”</p><p> </p><p>“这也是大实话。”Even凑近亲了他一口，他的手轻轻握住Isak的腰，Isak的胳膊松松地搂上了Even的脖子。他们的浅啄变成了热吻，两人亲得不可开交，用鼻子喘着粗气，汗水顺着皮肤流下。Isak怼着Even，最后还是因为不小心撞到了一位试图绕过这座行走的秀恩爱雕像的路人，两人才停了下来。</p><p> </p><p>“whoops，可爱过头了。”</p><p> </p><p>“这也不由咱控制。等下，你把这些拿回去吧。”Isak把袋子推在Even胸前。“你想吃就吃，或者留下来当早餐也行，我直播完过来。”他又偷了一个吻，把Even转到他公寓的方向，两人各自往家走去。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢你们的建议，说实话我知道这个事儿越想越闹心…但我是真控制不住啊。”</p><p> </p><p>TwoIsCompany：你需要一个让你分心的东西</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：日，我才需要一个分心的东西</p><p>Anonymous：我得打赏多少金币才能换来一个分心的东西</p><p> </p><p>过去的一个小时里评论帮了不少忙，大家听着Isak向他们倾诉工作的事儿，给他提供建议，让他安心，他听完后的确没之前那么焦虑了。虽然他已经把事情从头到尾和Even分析了个遍，但再多听几个人的安慰也无伤大雅。他在不透露具体信息的前提下把该说的都说了，大家都觉得他这次调换的问题不大。Isak需要把更多的心思放在为新药店的准备上，而不是再想那些没发生的可能性。不过在离结束只剩十分钟的时候，大家似乎都想让他把心思放在另一样东西上。</p><p> </p><p>“今晚不行，我一会就得走了，我还没收拾过夜的东西呢。”</p><p> </p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：有人约你打炮？</p><p>Anonymous：自带换洗衣服的约炮叫什么</p><p>Anonymous：《睡衣香蕉人》（澳大利亚儿童电视节目）</p><p>TwoIsCompany：找两件可爱的</p><p> </p><p>“这简直就跟我小时候的过夜一样，往包里塞一身超人睡衣，再加上，二十个玩具。”</p><p> </p><p>024wolb：玩具？</p><p> </p><p>Isak弹了下响舌。“不是那种玩具，就是一些小兵人什么的，再加上…一颗足球，结果乱七八糟带一堆从来不玩，因为我朋友家也有很多玩具，但带总归是得带。”</p><p> </p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：现在就是带睡衣加套子啦</p><p> </p><p>“这话我还真…没法反驳。”Isak想起来他和Even分别之前对方开的玩笑，他探出屏幕，拿来手机。<em>我真的需要带螺丝刀吗？</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>哈，不用。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>反正都打开手机了，他又借机看了下邮件。他刚才直播的过程中已经收到了Marte的信息，但他想到了Even家再点开，这样万一他再崩溃了好歹旁边还有个人陪着。他甚至可以等到明天早上再看，省得破坏了今晚的心情。他把手机放到了一边，准备和大家说晚安。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，我去找找我有没有可爱的超人睡衣，谢谢你们今晚能陪着我，那就周三见，说不定到时候还可以一起帮我挑一套新工作的衣服。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：穿得惊艳一点</p><p> </p><p>“没错，给老板留个好印象。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：我是指今晚</p><p> </p><p>“我也是。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TwoIsCompany</strong>
  <strong>打赏了100枚金币</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>现在再去Even家就没第一次那么吓人了。他不用看地图就知道该怎么走，但一路上他仍然感到一股新鲜劲。他边走边幻想着各种场景，他们会以怎样的姿势入睡，第二天早上说不定还能在床上吃早餐。他倒是没想太具体，毕竟周围还都是人，但他的身体全程都激动得发麻。</p><p> </p><p>Even再一次悠闲地靠在门框上等着他，他这幅模样本来可以称得上是夜色中的一抹诱惑，但等Isak看清他穿的是什么之后，他就爆发出一阵大笑：蓝白条的睡衣，这种搭配只有五岁小孩或者八十岁老人才会这么穿。“你简直跟《睡衣香蕉人》一模一样！”Isak边走边喊。</p><p> </p><p>“我之前从来没听说过，等我一谷歌才发现，我俩竟然这么像，毕竟这种场合得好好打扮一下。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦？什么场合？”Isak停下来和他接了个吻，然后被推到了屋里。</p><p> </p><p>Even耸肩。“就，你来了。”</p><p> </p><p>“说得好。”Isak踢掉了鞋，径直走到Even的卧室把包放下。</p><p> </p><p>Even跟在他后面。“饿吗？渴吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“水就可以。”</p><p> </p><p>他看见一瓶全新的润滑剂昂首挺胸地站在床头柜上，估计眼下就是Even口中的场合。Isak一勾嘴角，走回到厨房去见Even。他又随意地靠在那，睡衣依旧很违和，Isak止不住地傻笑。“我感觉我大老远的过来就是为了确保你把牙刷了，然后把你塞到被窝里。”</p><p> </p><p>“你想这么做也可以。”Even顺着台面把Isak的那杯水滑过去。他们喝着，脸上的坏笑心照不宣。</p><p> </p><p>Isak兜里的手机嗡了一下，他才想起来那封邮件。“哦！Marte给我发邮件了。”他靠近一点，方便Even从他肩后读。他掏出手机，两人安静地读完那几行字。</p><p> </p><p>“完了…”Even轻声说。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>Marte发过来了药店的名称和Isak新主管的联系方式。那是家私人拥有的独立药店，和他之前工作的连锁店正相反，规模估计也会小一点。名字听着很耳熟，但他想不起来在哪见到过。Isak正打算把地址复制粘贴到地图里查一下上班路线，就发现Even扭过身子，从水池旁边的柜子里拿下一个药瓶。</p><p> </p><p>Isak很快就反应过来了。“完了，”他重复了一遍。</p><p> </p><p>“没错。”Even举起瓶子，让他确认了一下瓶身上的标签。</p><p> </p><p>“操。”</p><p> </p><p>Even脸上露出一个微笑，他拉起Isak的一只手，把它放在胸前，深吸一口气。“Isak。”Even单膝落地，Isak的视线跟着低下去。</p><p> </p><p>“你要干什么？”Isak问，虽然他对眼前这个宇宙通用的姿势再清楚不过。他的心砰砰直跳，因为它知道Isak还不愿意承认的事实。</p><p> </p><p>“Isak。”屋子里的气氛紧张起来，Even并没有感觉到，他的笑容变大，举起另一只手里的药瓶。“你愿意当我的药剂师吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak倒吸一口凉气，空气卡在嗓子眼里，然后才反应过来这个笑话。他一把把手从Even手里薅出来，狠狠推了他一下；Even不得不坐到地上才能保持住平衡，笑得药片跟着他的身体一起晃。“你个王八蛋。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？你答不答应？”</p><p> </p><p>“我怎么可能当你的药剂师，傻逼。”</p><p> </p><p>“可你明明要在这实习的！”Even把药瓶递给他，自己从地上站起来。Isak对比着标签上和手机里的地址。</p><p> </p><p>他叹了口气。“是的，从周四开始。”</p><p> </p><p>“想想都激动！你以后就离我只有，两条街的距离了。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，咱俩离这么近吗？”Isak打开地图确认自己的位置。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯呢，你是和Christian一起工作吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak回到邮件里。“对。”</p><p> </p><p>“他人很好，我的墙上有他的号码。”Even眨了下眼。</p><p> </p><p>Isak翻了个白眼，花了一分钟来回复Marte的邮件，确认他已经收到，他会在周四九点到新药店上班。他的心率慢了下来，渐渐消化了这个信息，他又提起了打趣的兴致。</p><p> </p><p>“天…这简直…巧合都不足以形容眼下的情况。”Isak摇了摇头。</p><p> </p><p>“命中注定？”</p><p> </p><p>“那是。”</p><p> </p><p>Even把药瓶放回去，和其他瓶子排在一条直线上。他俩继续喝起了水，Isak盯着地面，很明显在想什么。Even看着他脸上露出一副纠结的表情。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，这是好事儿，这家药店也很好，现在你还离我的小区这么近，咱俩还可以…一起吃午饭。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak抬起头，意识到Even在安慰自己。“抱歉，当然了，我在想别的事儿，不过这肯定…有意思。”他歪起了头，说完最后一个词，微微一笑。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道你不会真当我的药剂师，我手头的药够我吃一阵子了，在你结束实习之前应该都不用再开了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我没在担心那个，我没想着要躲你，或者，呃，瞒着你什么的。我只是想起来…我想起来我以前很害怕这样，在我们见面之前，我很怕你会突然出现在我的学校，或是我的药店里，结果现在…”</p><p> </p><p>“现在我们到了这一步。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。”不论这一步是什么，Isak都欣然接受。</p><p> </p><p>“真好。”Even像之前那样，又握住了Isak的手，但这次他没搞什么花招，只是把Isak拉近，看着他仰起脸，两人的嘴唇只隔了一毫秒便碰在一起。</p><p> </p><p>Isak放松地投入到这个吻里，他停止了思考，把所有事都抛到脑后，只剩下眼前这个男人，关注着在他背上摸索的双手，他自己的手则伸进了柔软条纹布料的下面。两人的舌尖和指尖慢慢发现着彼此，在它们该在的地方触摸着，品尝着。</p><p> </p><p>在某一刻，Even贴着Isak的皮肤说，“到床上去。”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Isak醒来后看到的第一样东西就是那瓶润滑剂。他一开始还没反应过来，主要是因为他睡前明明不在床的这一边，他发誓他俩入睡的时候姿势都很正常。他支起胳膊肘，扭着身子找Even。</p><p> </p><p>对方又一次占据了床的对角，鉴于他俩位置反了过来，Isak对此唯一的解释就是Even肯定是在半夜从他身上爬了过去。他默默佩服着Even的超能力，能用一具单薄的身体就把双人床占得满满的。他用Even的手机看了下时间，谁让他自己的手机在Even那边。</p><p> </p><p>Even还能再睡一小时，Isak尽量安静地开始收拾。他滑下床，走到卫生间，把晨勃按下去上了个厕所，然后刷了牙。他去厨房喝了杯水，从柜子里取下一个药瓶，盯着它上面的标签。两天以后他应该就会负责打跟它一模一样的标签，接起人们打给便利贴上的那个号码的电话。他会继续到那家泰国餐厅吃晚饭，熟悉Even前来取抗生素的邻居。Even说得没错：想想是挺好的。</p><p> </p><p>Isak把药瓶放回去，往卧室走去。他突然感到一阵不自在，毕竟他现在可是光着在Even家里走来走去。他可以趁着还没穿衣服去冲个澡，但很快就抛弃了这个打算，因为Even已经坐了起来，揉着眼里的困意。他的头发竖得哪都是，肚子上的肉柔软地堆在腰间的床单上，样子可爱极了，还无比纯真，完全没有任何引诱的意味，但Isak就是被眼前的美景搞得口干舌燥。他爬上床，试图掩饰自己的反应。他趴在了Even的腰间。“嗨。”</p><p> </p><p>“现在几点了？”</p><p> </p><p>“大概7:45，我吵醒你了？”</p><p> </p><p>“没。”Even一手拨弄着头发。“但我的身体估计是自己感觉到了你的离去。”</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉，我这不回来了。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢天谢地。”他靠过来亲着Isak的肩膀，又倒在枕头上。Isak以为他想睡个回笼觉，但他接着就注意到了Even支起来的帐篷。他慢慢伸出手，轻轻隔着床单摸索着Even的大腿内侧。“嗯？”Even抬起头，试图搞清眼下的情况。</p><p> </p><p>“话说，我有个问题。”Isak把手移到Even的胯下，拉开床单。他的手指玩弄着Even的阴毛，刻意避开了他的鸡巴，只是绕着它的底部打转，它倒是越来越肿。“准确说是出于一种好奇，说不定你也不知道答案。”</p><p> </p><p>Even的头落了回去。“Isak.”他用鼻子粗重地喷出一口气。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道你射得很快，我说这话不是为了让你难堪，就我个人而言我爱的要死，这让我感觉我在干一件好事儿，一件你<em>爱死了的</em>好事儿。”Isak的手游走到Even的肚脐，又回到他的大腿上。“看着你射精也有助于我射精。”</p><p> </p><p>“我还…没听到那个问题。”</p><p> </p><p>“既然都想到这了，看着你又硬又粉的鸡巴…”他的指甲轻轻划过Even的柱身，它精神抖擞地立了起来。“我又多了一个问题。”</p><p> </p><p>Even支起胳膊肘。“Isak。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak抬头，闪了他一个得意洋洋的笑容。“mmm, 说我的名字。”</p><p> </p><p>Even低低地笑了一声。“Isak，求你了。”</p><p> </p><p>“鉴于你的态度如此端正，我就告诉你我这两个问题。”Isak的手指移到Even的蛋上，一边一个问题。Even分开腿，给了Isak更多玩弄的空间。“第一，你知道你操我的时候我射得有多快吗？”他的手打着转，从一个蛋滑到另一个上。“第二，你觉得你能让我在你的闹钟响之前射出来吗？”Isak结实地握住了Even鸡巴的底部，稳稳地向上一撸。他跪坐起来，从床头柜上拿来润滑剂，耳边传来Even翻找手机的声音。</p><p> </p><p>“我来回答下你的问题。答案是我不确定，但咱必须他妈的好好算算。”两人在床中间汇合，Even找到了套子。</p><p> </p><p>“我要骑你。”Isak热情地推了Even一把，让他又倒了下去。</p><p> </p><p>“我需要…”Even晃了晃手指。</p><p> </p><p>尽管他听起来很诱人，Isak觉得自己没这时间了。“昨晚的扩张应该还够，慢点就行。”</p><p> </p><p>Even接收到了全新的信息，脸上的表情变得异常严肃。他象征性撸了自己几把，套上了套子。Isak挤了一大坨润滑剂在手上，感受了一下他的洞，多亏了昨晚，他现在还没有很紧，湿度也可以，他又挤了一点抹在洞口，抬起一边的膝盖，跨坐到Even的胃上。</p><p> </p><p>“你有二十分钟的时间和一根硬着的鸡巴来让你爽一发，看谁先到（whichever comes first come也有射精之意）。”Even坏笑着确保Isak没有漏掉他的双关。Isak没翻白眼，反倒用屁股蹭起了Even包起来的鸡巴，将它困在自己的蛋后面，这等刺激立刻就让Even笑不出来了，他乖乖闭嘴；Isak对他这一举措的有效性表示满意。他又抬起身，向后摸到了Even的鸡巴，它早就结实地充血，沉甸甸地落在他手上。他的屁眼发痒，激动地收紧。他通过呼吸让自己放松下来，慢慢坐到了那把利刃上。Even一把抓住了Isak的屁股，一声呻吟直冲天花板。</p><p> </p><p>“我要一坐到底了，宝贝儿。”Isak闭紧眼睛，把最后那几厘米吃了进去，这对他俩来说都是头一次。虽然有点疼，但幸好重力也在帮忙把他往下拽着。Even一动不动，看着Isak脸上的痛苦渐渐退去。</p><p> </p><p>“你可真他妈紧，太热了，操，永远都别动，我真想一辈子待在你的身体里。”</p><p> </p><p>他的鼓励让Isak笑出了声，他都能感觉到Even有多爱他的屁股，知道他只要再挤几下就能将他推上高潮的边缘，但他们还有二十分钟呢，Isak每分每秒都不打算浪费。</p><p> </p><p>等他适应得差不多了，他俯下了身，Even因他的移动屏住了呼吸，Isak用吻给他渡了口气。他喜欢开始的时候离得近一些，这样他就可以听见Even发出的各种细小的声音，他唇齿间喃喃的赞叹，他打在自己皮肤上的火热吐息。Isak把屁股又抬高一点，感觉到Even的手指陷到了他的屁股里。Even调整了一下，抓住他更多的臀肉，同时也为了确保他不会把他的鸡巴都吐出来。为了证明他哪都不会去，Isak重复了几次这个动作，慢慢用Even的鸡巴操着自己，让他感受到自己内壁肌肉的每一次收缩。他撑在Even的胸前，如海浪般在他身上起伏着。“mmm, 对宝贝儿，你好大，把我塞得好满。”他实验性一动，直接让Even的鸡巴顶到了他的前列腺上，Isak惊叫一声，爽地打了个颤。“啊，操。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，日，我是不是——”</p><p> </p><p>“没事儿没事儿，刚才很爽，就那样。”仿佛是为了验证他的话，一滴前列腺液从Isak的龟头滴在了Even的肚子上。他把它抹在手上，配合着他操Even鸡巴的节奏，给自己打起了飞机。</p><p> </p><p>“好，呃，那就好，ungh。”Isak看着Even小心翼翼地顶了一下，尽量回到之前更加性感的模式上。但他好像还在担心会伤到Isak，眉头也紧皱着。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，没事儿的。”Isak加快了节奏。“我喜欢的，我不知道该怎么跟你解释，不过…ah…我疼得挺爽的，这种感觉很强烈，并没有真的伤到我。”Isak身下的速度越来越快，他有点喘不上气。他的自行车骑得越来越稳，每一次上下的时间也越来越长，他惊奇地发现自己在不离开Even龟头的前提下居然能抬到那么高。他小心地避开了那一点，保证了愉悦的稳定性。Even把手放到前面，滑过Isak两侧的胯骨，从腰摸到肋骨，然后是胸肌，最后他的拇指摩擦着Isak的乳头。他信了Isak的话，观察着他身体的反应：他没事儿，他是很爽。</p><p> </p><p>“把你的腿立起来。”Isak向后摸到Even的膝盖。“对。”他的膝盖把Isak困在他的大腿和双手之间。“Even，操，Even我需要你操我。”</p><p> </p><p>刚才悠闲地骑行是挺爽的，但现在是冲刺阶段了。</p><p> </p><p>Even理解了Isak想要什么。他分开腿，稳住Isak，手又包住了他的屁股。他试着轻顶了几次，把Isak彻底撞进了他的手里。Isak不得不放开自己的鸡巴来保持平衡。</p><p> </p><p>“真的？你想要这样？”</p><p> </p><p>“对，啊操，给我，都…都给我。”Isak想要长度，想要速度，Even如他所愿。他的顶撞变得又稳又狠，两人粗重的喘气声被皮肤撞击的啪啪声盖了过去。“别停。”</p><p> </p><p>Even也不想停，感觉太爽了，但他知道他快射了，他要是想让Isak多爽一会儿的话，估计得努力悬崖勒马。他抖了一下，停了下来。“等下。”</p><p> </p><p>“别，继续，Even，别他妈停，我需要你射出来。”</p><p> </p><p>Even重新开始，Isak俯下身，安抚性亲了他一口，没再直起身子，而是张着嘴停在那，两人将快感呼在咫尺之间。他的警告很小声，依旧带着点懊悔。“我要射了。”</p><p> </p><p>“好，射在我里面，我想感觉到。”Even的速度慢了下来，Isak加快起伏，重新用这根棍子操起自己。他收紧屁股，帮着Even的鸡巴，把他的高潮吸了出来，他努力着，汗水滴在Even紧绷的胸前，直到他听见Even屏住了呼吸，他才停了下来。</p><p> </p><p>“Guh！我——”</p><p> </p><p>Isak隔着那层橡胶感觉到一股股喷射，烫着他的身体深处。“耶稣啊。”他不动了，把身体的重量移到一只手上，另一只手抓住了自己，快速有效地撸了起来，追逐着Even的高潮。Even的胯不自觉地挺了起来，无意中帮着Isak。他一直盯着Even的脸，他的表情还没有松懈下来。他想射在Even锁骨的凹陷里，然后将那一小滩炙热的精液舔干净。“啊天！啊，操！”</p><p> </p><p>他的第一股落在了Even的胸口上，Even直起腰去迎Isak。他将Isak的手和鸡巴困在两人中间，让精液射得到处都是。Isak爽得动不了，所以Even可以肆意地亲着他张开的嘴，咬着他的唇。Isak的高潮让他下意识收紧了屁股，Even迎来了第二波快感。射完后，屋子里只能听见两人急促狂乱的喘息声。</p><p> </p><p>Even躺了回去，放下了膝盖，Isak瘫在他胸前。最终Even的鸡巴会滑出去，两人的心跳也会降下来，呼吸的节凑调到一致，但现在他们只是在尽力收回对身体的掌控。</p><p> </p><p>Even的闹钟从床上的某个角落传来，两人谁都没动。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 第二十七章 22:59</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>周三早上Isak回家洗了澡，换了一身干净衣服。他还真单独准备了一个包，毕竟他得带一套更正式的衣服去上班，他也不能确定多会才能回家。等下，今晚还有直播呢。</p><p> </p><p>“我来的路上才意识到我今晚得回去直播，”他在门口和Even打完招呼说。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？”</p><p> </p><p>“我装了一大包衣服，以防我在上班之前来不及回家，结果我今晚就得…回去。”</p><p> </p><p>“你也可以在我这只开麦不上镜，省得你来回跑了。”他接过Isak的包，把它放到卧室里，Isak停在过道考虑着他的提议。</p><p> </p><p>“还是…算了吧，你的心意我领了。”Even从屋里出来耸了个肩，接受了他的决定。“别再把你的相机糟蹋了。”</p><p> </p><p>“这好说，我可以给你设置好，把它从便利贴前拿开。”</p><p> </p><p>“不用了…我对我的屋子都形成了肌肉记忆，换个新地方，万一我一动，把你的信息暴露了就麻烦了。况且，坐在你的桌子前会让我感觉怪怪的。”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么？你不也坐在你桌子前？”</p><p> </p><p>“这倒是，问题是那是我的桌子。万一我突然决定射在你高级的笔记本电脑前面，你要怎么做呢？”</p><p> </p><p>Even坏笑。“看着。”</p><p> </p><p>Even被Isak一副我受不了你的表情逗出一阵大笑，他上前一步，抓住他的腰。“诶呀，你也知道我也会在我高级的笔记本前面打飞机啊，这个不是问题。总之最后都听你的，我的提议一直有效。”他把Isak的身子拧了一圈，推进办公室里。“我得开始了，你有什么需要的就挥挥手，要不…你自己去找也行。”Even亲了亲Isak的后脑勺，把他轻轻往沙发推去。他坐在桌前的椅子里，Isak走到沙发前，把背包放在了地上。</p><p> </p><p>周二他俩就没从床上下来过。Even推掉了工作，在床上光着瘫了了一天。Isak对自己让人家一整天都专不了心感觉很愧疚，打算周三还是回家吧，但是Even设法说服他留了下来。“你回了家也是坐着看电脑，在这也是坐着看电脑，在这我还能看着你。”</p><p> </p><p>“咱俩要是把摄像头打开你不也能看。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就是在这我还能模你，咱俩还可以一起安装在八点到下午五点之间会送过来的家具。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，还有外在因素呢。”</p><p> </p><p>这两点已经成功说服了Isak，就算他扰乱了Even当天的计划，好歹他还能帮上点忙。他拿出笔记本电脑，读了几个小时的文献。唯一分心的事情就是他俩每隔十五分钟就会抬眼看看对方。中午的时候椅子送到了。</p><p> </p><p>Isak把那几个扁平的箱子拽到了客厅，Even拿过来一个无线音响。他又一次出了屋子去找来一套螺丝刀，然后他跟Isak一起坐在地上，开始拆各种纸箱子，塑料包装袋和木制腿</p><p> </p><p>“来点音乐嗨一嗨？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak摇头。“我觉得吧…我觉得你应该不会喜欢我的歌。”</p><p> </p><p>“你直播的时候也放过几首好听的，把你的手机给我。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak把手机递过去，顺便解了锁。“不许看不起我。”</p><p> </p><p>“我评判的唯一标准就是看你有几首经典老歌，要是少于二十的话，咱俩就得谈谈了。”Even翻着他的歌单，Isak为了逃避他的评估，抓起椅子的安装说明，努力读了起来。上面的指示直接明了，他拿起一个螺丝刀开始工作。Even又翻了五分钟，连上了蓝牙，放了一首惠特尼·休斯顿的歌，坐回到Isak身边。</p><p> </p><p>“敢问我通过测试了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然，宝贝儿，你根本就不用测，直接走后门就行，反正你也有两首席琳·迪翁的。”</p><p> </p><p>“我再怎么说也是个gay，不过这几首应该是Eskild买的，他要是想K歌，那可是完全不分时间不分地点。”</p><p> </p><p>“厉害了，居然还真有人能说K就K。”</p><p> </p><p>“再坚持坚持你就能亲自体会了。”</p><p> </p><p>“迫不及待。”</p><p> </p><p>他们听着惠特尼，玛丽亚和席琳的歌装完了三张椅子。Even先去工作了，Isak负责最后一张。都弄好后他把它们先放在了客厅，省的到时候挡餐厅桌子的道。他喝了杯水，收拾好地上的各种垃圾，回到了办公室里。</p><p> </p><p>“吃晚饭吧？”Even等Isak走到自己身后问。</p><p> </p><p>“你想吃什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“我带你熟悉一下这一片，咱俩可以去我最喜欢的那家，正好路过你的药店。”</p><p> </p><p>“行啊，不过他家要是很上档次的话，你得借我套衣服，我只带了一条适合上班穿的裤子。”</p><p> </p><p>“档次倒是谈不上，不过倒是挺…有范儿的。”Even转过椅子，装模作样地把Isak从头到脚打量了一番。“你这身行头过得去。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak坏笑。“这他妈还用你说。”</p><p> </p><p>“Oi！”Even朝Isak背后扔了一本便利贴，它弹到了咖啡桌上。Isak只是笑着倒在沙发上，把笔记本电脑放在腿上。“给你牛逼坏了，”Even喃喃着重新带上了耳机。</p><p> </p><p>接下来的两个小时里，两人该工作的工作，该学习的学习。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>晚饭吃得很开心，餐厅正如Even形容的那样，有范儿，但不是很高级那种。里面的一切感觉都很随意，但他觉得自己光是在这待着就意义重大。等晚餐结束后，他才明白事实的确如此，至少Even很看重这次约会。他一直在把Isak介绍给他在店里工作的朋友，女店主，酒保，以及两人饭后遛弯时碰到的邻居。Isak注意到他们听完Even的介绍后都很惊讶：他不是Sonja。Even并没有正式用到男朋友这个词，但他俩在餐桌上交谈的神情，闲逛时紧握的双手绝对掩藏不了事实的真相。</p><p> </p><p>“没错，就这家。”Even停在一个小店铺前，从明天起Isak就要在这实习了。它的里外一边黑。</p><p> </p><p>“看起来像是睡着了。”</p><p> </p><p>“它看着是挺…困的，所以我才这么喜欢它。它很安静，Christian对每个人都很有耐心。”Even上前一步，往窗户里瞄着。Isak走到他身边，这样两人握着的手就不会挡其他路人的道。</p><p> </p><p>他感觉不怎么紧张，他应付得来困意，应付得来那四列乱七八糟的东西，以及药店后面高大的收银台。他会学习怎么用这台新的收银机，数着一成不变的药片，记下不同的面孔和名字。他深吸一口气，缓缓吐出。如果他剩余的暑假都会这么安静的话，也挺好的。</p><p> </p><p>“你几点开始上班？”</p><p> </p><p>“八点。”</p><p> </p><p>他们倒推着时间，计算Isak得几点出门，洗澡，醒来，入睡。</p><p> </p><p>“你还得直播。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak点头。“我把你送回去，然后我坐公交回家？”</p><p> </p><p>Even轻轻叹了口气，拉过Isak的手，找到正确的方向后把Isak拉近。他松开手，把胳膊环在Isak肩上。Isak知道自己的手该往哪放，他跟着调整了步伐。他们现在倒是没什么可说的，可看的，Even小区附近的地方他俩基本都转过了。两人安静地靠着对方，让彼此的身体碰在一起。他们一起往前走着，是的，沉默也是一种交流。</p><p> </p><p>直播也很安静，Isak已经把上班的衣服选好了，也就没什么需要让观众参考的了。他也不需要倾诉焦虑，一路走来已经让他的心彻底平静下来。今天的日程已经让Isak融入到了Even的世界：他的公寓，餐厅和熟人。他漫不经心地思考着两人现在算是交往到哪一步了。</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：你的声音变了</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：看来某人对于自己的对象很满意嘛</p><p> </p><p>“我并不认为每个人都得找对象，有些人自己过得就很好，但如果你能找到一个人，和他说话，听他说话，自然是再好不过，他真的给了我很大的安慰。”</p><p> </p><p>21twinkies：我们被取代了</p><p>024wolb：就那个表情包，我有种不祥的预感 hardy</p><p> </p><p>“别啊，我还是很喜欢和你们聊天的，我只是说…我什么事都可以和他说，他总是知道该说什么，做什么。尽管我也很喜欢和你们在一起，但我不能把来龙去脉都告诉你们。”他顿了一下。“不过你们的段子倒是都土得掉渣。”</p><p> </p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：你明明爱得要死</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：说不定还能让你来一发</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：咚咚咚</p><p> </p><p>“谁在外面？”</p><p> </p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：Olive</p><p> </p><p>“哪个Olive？”</p><p> </p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：Olive YOU （谐音梗 I love you）</p><p>TwoIsCompany：我要把这个记下来</p><p>
  <strong>TwoIsCompany</strong>
  <strong>打赏了10枚金币</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“我是对土味情话没有任何性趣，但我好像找到谁有了。”</p><p> </p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：赶紧跟他结婚</p><p> </p><p>Isak大笑。“好。”</p><p> </p><p>接下来的二十分钟里，大家在评论里分享了他们听过的low穿地心的笑话。Even贡献了不少他还没跟Isak讲过的，Isak没想到他居然还有这么多囤货，让他好一通傻笑。快到结尾的时候，他又感到一阵对于这个团体的感激之情，这些人登上性爱网站就为了和彼此交流谐音梗。他感谢他们找到了彼此。</p><p> </p><p>Isak都不记得他是怎么去到Even家的，仿佛一眨眼就到了。他已经很累了，Even给他开了门，也是一副打算上床的样子，让他松了口气。床边放了一杯水，他的衣服已经被挂在了衣柜里空的那一边。“谢谢，”Isak喃喃道，一边脱到只剩内裤。</p><p> </p><p>“虽然跟我没关系，但我今晚一直激动得像明天就是开学的第一天一样，神奇。”</p><p> </p><p>“呃，这倒是，对你来说明天不过是另一个周四罢了。”他们走到各自的床边，同时爬了上去。</p><p> </p><p>“没准儿我是替你激动呢，新的一天，新的开始。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak点头。他俩凑近彼此，躺到了床中间，找到一个舒服的姿势来度过今晚。“你想再来…一发吗？”Isak打着哈欠问。</p><p> </p><p>Even乐了，把胳膊放到了Isak的头后面。“我觉得你已经替我回答了。”不过他还是靠在了Isak的肩上，嘬起了他的皮肤。Isak慢慢闭上眼，滚进Even的怀里。</p><p> </p><p>“我们也…我们也可以干点什么，就是我可能会半道睡着了。”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmhmm,”Even边哼边嘬，一手猛地搂上Isak的腰，接着滑到了他的内裤前面。他感觉手里的身子一动，又哼出了一个问题。“Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“O-ok, 我醒了。”Isak重重咽了一口，Even都能感受到这口气顺着喉咙滑到胃里。他用自己的身子把Isak推平，一条腿几乎压了上去，但还是给他自己的手留够了空间。他揪了一把Isak硬起来的鸡巴，一路舔上Isak的喉咙。</p><p> </p><p>他停下来喘了口气，“等我完事儿你就可以睡了。”Even把胳膊从Isak脖子下面拿出来，快速把Isak的内裤推到膝盖上，他以相同的架势脱掉了自己的内裤，重新覆上了Isak的身体。两人的腿嵌在一起。Even往手里吐了口唾沫，撸上Isak的鸡巴。多了一点润滑后，两人得以快速顺利地磨蹭着彼此。“干蹭日快乐，宝贝儿。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak呛出一声笑，下一秒便倒吸一口凉气。Even的嘴重新贴到了他的脖子上，手指也不甘示弱地拧上了他的乳头。他放任自己的身体回应着Even的触摸，用一种不同的语言和彼此交谈。他们亲着，蹭着，咕哝着，直到世界只剩下床单的褶皱，床头轻轻撞着墙，愉悦的呻吟如水珠般在两人的小腹上滚来滚去。高潮来的轻松有效，没到震天动地的程度，但足以让他们面带微笑，让睡意来得更快了一些。Even用脱下来的内裤把两人下身擦干净，又和Isak贴在了一起。等Even的身体如毯子般盖住他后，Isak就睡着了。</p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>周四早上在下雨，Isak就借了一把Even的伞，走路上了班。他是踩着点到的，正好在药店门口的人行道上碰到了Christian。</p><p> </p><p>“Isak？”Christian确认了一下，来往的车辆压着街上的雨水飞驰而过。</p><p> </p><p>“对，你好！”他并不知道他的新主管该长什么样，但Christian比他想象的年纪大一点，白发在脖子后面扎成一个粗马尾，紧实的卡其裤脚塞在一双大号的橡胶靴里，衬衫前的口袋里放着读书眼镜。</p><p> </p><p>“麻烦帮我撑一下？”Christian把他的雨伞递了过去，用腾出来的手开门，Isak将它举在对方头上。“谢谢。”他用膝盖抵住门，两人在进门前分别甩了甩雨伞上的水。Christian进屋后开了灯，伸出手做了一次正式的自我介绍。“Isak，你好，我是Christian。”</p><p> </p><p>“很高兴认识你。”</p><p> </p><p>“雨伞放这儿。”门边有一个桶，Christian把他的哐得一声扔了进去。“灯的开关在这，钥匙在我手上，这就是我的小黑店啦。”他比划着安有照明灯的四条过道，骄傲地看着自己的小店。Isak把这一切尽收眼底。</p><p> </p><p>“好棒啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“跟你之前实习的地方比不了，不过我在这一片混得不错，大家也都很捧场。虽然我从来没用过，呃，实习生，不过Marte倒是给我支了不少招儿。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以这只有你一人？”</p><p> </p><p>“对！我就没碰到过比我自己更好的老板。”Christian夸张地冲他眨了下眼，甚至用胳膊肘怼了他一下，Isak笑出了声。“偶尔我会雇个小年轻帮我跑腿送药，但这种情况不多见，大部分的人都会自己来店里取，要不就是我回家的时候顺便给他们送过去。不过呢你别担心，Marte说这事儿用不着你来负责。”</p><p> </p><p>“听着倒是很亲密，让你的药剂师亲自给你送货上门。”</p><p> </p><p>“这个嘛，我知道有的店会提供这种送货的服务，毕竟不是所有病人都能出门，但我也喜欢借着这个机会多跟他们聊聊天，吃完效果如何，有没有不良反应，也有利于我更好的理解各种药物。”</p><p> </p><p>迷惑和批判不受控制地从Isak的脸上闪过。</p><p> </p><p>“啊不是你想的那样。”Christian顺着过道往药店后面走去。“别看我打扮成这样，我不是那种每天就知道抵制大型制药公司的愤青，我只是更喜欢听病人们亲口告诉我某个药品在他们身上的效果如何，而不是只读那些冰冷的研究报告，毕竟数据不代表一切。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak跟在后面，从屁兜里拿出一个新的笔记本。</p><p> </p><p>按Christian的话来说，上午一般没什么人，这就意味着他有大把的时间跟Isak解释各种操作。两人开合了收银机，练习了如何扫描处方，把抽纸录入仓库，又花了好几个小时过了一遍架子上的药，Christian趁机考起了Isak的专业知识。快中午的时候，Isak看着Christian帮一位病人拿了一盒阿奇霉素，这就是他第一天实习里遇到的唯一一位顾客了。等到Christian把钥匙从裤腰上接下来时，Isak已经记了整整五页笔记。</p><p> </p><p>“我这儿只有一副，所以在我配好第二套之前，你就只能…按照我的时间表来了。”Christian锁好药柜，关了收银机。</p><p> </p><p>“哦，呃，那…那我的时间表是怎么安排的呢？”Isak不敢相信这都快下班了，他还不知道要什么时候再来上班，谁人他的脑子里已经塞满了各种新的知识。</p><p> </p><p>“你在Tom那是怎么安排的？”</p><p> </p><p>“周二到周四，从早到晚。”</p><p> </p><p>“行，Marte说你一周要干够三天。”Christian把手机从腰带上的套子里取出来，点开日历。“这周的周五周六你方便吗，然后下周再回归到周二？”</p><p> </p><p>“好，”Isak没过脑子就答应了。</p><p> </p><p>“棒，我不想让你压力太大，但也不想让你落下。我不太清楚Tom那边到底发生了什么，但Marte似乎想尽快把这件事情…淡化过去。”Christian看起来也不确定到底要怎么个“淡化”法，但他似乎也不知道该用哪个词了。“总之，明天你的午餐就会吃得没那么仓促，即兴小考也会少很多。鉴于你还在读书，你的表现已经很不错了。”他在Isak的肩上拍了拍，领着他走到门口。两人停下来把雨伞拿上。Isak关了灯，跟在Christian身后走到人行道上。他拿出那串钥匙，告诉Isak剩下的钥匙中哪一把是用来关前门的。</p><p> </p><p>“那就，今天一天过得很愉快，Isak，谢谢你的帮忙。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢<em>你</em>，Christian。”Isak伸出手，Christian热情地握住他晃了晃。</p><p> </p><p>“那就明天同一时间见。”他把手抬到额前，给Isak比划了一个敬礼。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Isak按门铃的时候Even正在做晚饭，所以他开门之后没有照旧摆pose。Isak闻着咖喱的香味一路走到过道里。</p><p> </p><p>“今天怎么样？”他等Isak走近后扭过头问。</p><p> </p><p>“还行。”Isak从屁兜里掏出笔记本，把它扔在了台子上。他从Even背后探头看他在做什么，又在他脖子后面亲了一口，和他打招呼。</p><p> </p><p>“就还行？”</p><p> </p><p>他闻到了电饭煲里米饭的香味，还有平底锅里浓厚的酱汁味，估计着饭快好了，就走到一边取去盘子和餐具。“今天就来了一个病人，不过要干的还挺多，他把各种事情都给我介绍了一遍，下班的时候就差把钥匙给我，然后来一句‘明天就靠你自己了哈！’”</p><p> </p><p>“你明天还要上班？”Even关掉了电饭煲的开关，从Isak手里那摞盘子里取出一个开始盛饭。</p><p> </p><p>“哦，对，明天和周六都得工作，补全这周的三天，你提醒了我，我得取消和Sana的聚会。”Isak拿出手机。Even在他打字的时候把菜都盛了出来，拿着两人的盘子走到了客厅。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>出了点意外，换了家新药店实习，周六要上班，早午饭取消，下周一切恢复正常，不好意思现在才告诉你！</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sana秒回。<em>换药店？出什么事了？Even要是有空我俩不带你也行。</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>当着旧爱的面说你找到了新欢真的好吗，明天午休给你打电话。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak从Even的冰箱里拿出两瓶饮料，撕下来两张厨房用纸当餐巾纸用。他走到沙发前，坐在Even身边，把饮料放在充当桌子的椅子上。“Sana问你周六有没有空去吃早午饭。”</p><p> </p><p>“可你不是要工作吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“她倒是…不介意我不去，”Isak哼了一声。Even笑他试图掩饰他的扎心。</p><p> </p><p>“尽管我很想去，现在可是婚礼旺季。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，对。”</p><p> </p><p>“跟她说声抱歉。”</p><p> </p><p><em>Even</em><em>又得参加婚礼，抱歉了。</em>Isak都能想象到Sana读完这条短信会把眼睛眯起来的样子，但至少他说的是实话。他知道真让Even和Sana单独见面的话，他俩肯定处得来。他把手机放到一边，拿过来盘子。</p><p> </p><p>等两人吃了几口，压下心里那种饿得发慌的感觉后，Even又问起了Isak的实习。“你觉得Christian怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>“人很好，又很聪明，就是接连碰到两个主管的幽默感都让我无力吐槽。”</p><p> </p><p>Even笑了。“哦这倒是，他…他的水平的确差到一般人比不了。”</p><p> </p><p>“是我的问题吗？我是不是专门…吸引世界上最土的人口？Christian，你，评论里的每一个观众…我大概率是在发出什么信号。”</p><p> </p><p>“Christian怎么想的我不清楚，但我个人觉得你生气的时候可爱极了。你要么就是翻白眼，要么就是皱起脸蛋…不论你是被逗笑了还是惹闹了，对我来说都是双赢。”Even耸肩，继续吃了起来，仿佛刚才那一番话完全回答了Isak的问题。</p><p> </p><p>“所以剩下的暑假我就只能受着了呗。”</p><p> </p><p>“没有痛苦，何来收获。”Even歪过头，朝Isak眨了下眼。Isak按着他的脸，把他推到了一边。</p><p> </p><p>“我现在算是理解你为什么这么喜欢他了，他估计就是你的灵感来源，你的导师，通往土味笑话的启蒙之路。”</p><p> </p><p>“是真相，是光。”Even朝天花板挥舞着叉子。</p><p> </p><p>Isak乐了。“这可真是命中注定了。”</p><p> </p><p>Even大笑，但很快严肃了起来。“我很高兴你俩处得这么好，别理之前发生的鸡巴事儿，你值得一个更好的工作环境，我觉得Christian能带着你找不少乐子，当然，也能让你学到很多。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak点头表示同意。“是的。”</p><p> </p><p>他们吃着喝着，瘫在沙发里继续聊天，把盘子放远，这样就可以把脚也放上来。两人盯着面前依旧空白的墙，看着彼此，玩着手机，让夜色慢慢降落。有一阵子谁都没说话。Isak正刷着ins，Even开口了。</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得…我觉得你的确在发出某种信号。”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm？”</p><p> </p><p>“你的反应，你的回复，对于好事儿和坏事儿，好笑的笑话，蹩脚的笑话，所以我们不停地在讲那些笑话就是为了看你的反应，你是一个很捧场的观众。”</p><p> </p><p>“合着你的意思就是我这人脸上什么都藏不住呗。”</p><p> </p><p>“这个嘛，鉴于你在没露脸的前提下还能让你的观众成功接收到信号，我觉得你的身体也什么都藏不住。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak给了Even一肘子。</p><p> </p><p>“我说什么来着？你总在…表达你的情绪。”Even的声音软了下来。“但我这么说是在夸你，我喜欢这样，因为这样我会清楚怎么和你相处，而不会自我怀疑和猜测。我知道怎么说会让你翻白眼，怎么做会让你脸红。我知道你什么时候在生气，什么会让你发自内心地大笑。因为你对你的感受是如此的慷慨和坦然，你让我了解到很多。就算还有什么是我不知道的，我也坚信最终我都会知道，这种肯定也让我感到安心。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak靠在了Even的肩上，心想不知道Even能不能感受到他脸上的热度，Even知道他让自己脸红了吗。或许知道。“我对你的感觉也一样，但从另一方面来说，你又很神秘，像一个谜团。”</p><p> </p><p>“谜团多有趣啊，这个比喻我接受。”</p><p> </p><p>屋里很安静，只能听见两人身体摩擦的声音。Even环上了Isak的肩。Isak把自己的胳膊挤进Even和沙发之间的空隙里。“而且…谜团的好处在于…你可以在镜头前玩它们。”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Isak没有错过Even的言下之意，但也没有就此进行深入的探讨。这个问题他之后可能会继续问下去，但不是现在。两人慢悠悠地从沙发晃到床上，白天的工作已经消耗了大部分的精力，他们相拥而眠。</p><p> </p><p>周五上班的时候Isak又想起了这个暗示，虽不至于让他分心——他对待工作的态度可是很认真的今天的客人比昨天多了几位——但等他在Even家吃晚饭的时候，暗示已经发展成了一个主意。他趁两人瘫在沙发上消食的工夫编辑了一封邮件。</p><p> </p><p>“你说得对，我是得买台电视。”</p><p> </p><p>Even把手机放在腿上，盯着墙。</p><p> </p><p>“你有什么想看的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Even斜了他一眼，好奇Isak的言下之意。</p><p> </p><p>“不是那个意思，再忍两个小时，但你可以边按摩我的脚边看着它们。”Isak倒了下去，把小腿放在Even的大腿上，脚踝把Even的手机蹭到了他的胯上，让他疼得哼了一声。“对不住，我今天站了整整一天。”他加上了一点呻吟。</p><p> </p><p>Even可怜他，揪着脚趾上的袜子把它脱了下来。他从Isak的左脚按起，拇指压住脚心，用力划着小圈。Isak的腿因为压到了麻点跟着一抽，从喉咙里发出一声低吟。</p><p> </p><p>“这倒提醒了我，今晚的直播有什么计划吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑着靠在沙发背上。“你别说，还真有。”</p><p> </p><p>Even继续按着。“然后呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“有所准备的感觉真好，总算不用再担心了。”</p><p> </p><p>“是挺好，能不能先给我来点预告呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“你今晚会看吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就不能给你剧透。”</p><p> </p><p>Even既震惊又失望地张大嘴。“难道我不能…你怎么着也得给我点暗示吧，这可是…男友特权。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦？”Isak把腿收在胸前，晃着脚让Even来抓他。“男友特权？”他的心跳得飞起，但他尽量用一种挑逗的语气掩饰了过去。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯呢，《当Isak男友的好处》（模仿《壁花少年》 The Perks of Being A Wallflower 直译《当壁花的好处》），作者是Stephen Chbosky，还有改编的电影呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“没听说过。”</p><p> </p><p>“网飞上有。”</p><p> </p><p>“可惜你没电视。”</p><p> </p><p>Even一把逮住了Isak的脚，把它们重新放回到大腿上，继续按摩，但他还是撅嘴撒着娇。“真不能给点预告吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我对你提前两小时的…发情表示深切同情，但不能就是不能。”</p><p> </p><p>Even没再进一步谈及两人的感情现状，Isak多少平静了一点，之前的宣言慢慢过渡成一个事实，他是他的男朋友，他们是彼此的男朋友。Isak想把这句话再大声说一遍，但他只是默默用口型比划了一下这个词，把脸藏在了手机后面。男朋友。</p><p> </p><p>一小时后，Isak在门口把自己整个人从Even的手里拽出来，往家走去。这周末他都会待在自己的公寓，反正Even大部分的时间都会在外面跑来跑去。他把包背在肩上，在公交上计划了一下今晚的表演流程。有些地方不好预测，但他已经把刺激的操作列在邮件里了。他下了公交，打开草稿，重新命名了主题：男友特权，点击了发送。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>等他到家后，Even的私人房间链接已经在等着他了。Isak慢悠悠地把东西都摆放好：相机，桌子，灯光，他照着卫生间里的镜子快速检查了一遍自己的屁股，还有一条新内裤。等他终于坐在床上时，手机上已经来了一连串短信，求着他赶紧登陆，现在距演出开始还有三十分钟。</p><p> </p><p>“嗨。”</p><p> </p><p>“这不是男友特权，这是男友折磨。”Even什么都没穿。Isak眯着眼睛盯着屏幕下方，试图看清那片阴影是不是Even硬起来的鸡巴打的。</p><p> </p><p>“你可是有一个小时的时间来玩我，这都是上天的恩赐了好吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“它现在在里面吗？”Even点着手机，肛塞跟着嗡了一下，但声音是从Isak电脑旁边传来的。</p><p> </p><p>“快了。”</p><p> </p><p>“它好…复杂。”Even紧盯着app。</p><p> </p><p>“就是个震动棒罢了，往上加速，往下减速。”</p><p> </p><p>“但是你还可以，选各种模式。Ooh! 还可以放歌呢！我的妈，想象一下，在你的屁股里动次打次。”</p><p> </p><p>“请不要在我的屁眼里放酒吧土嗨谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p>他俩过了一遍规则，把准备都做足。Isak会当着观众的面把它塞进去，告诉大家今晚他的男朋友会负责控制它。房间里的人因此知道Even也在看，但他们不知道他是谁。Isak建议他像以往那样打字就行，Even对此表示怀疑。“我的手估计会腾不出来。”</p><p> </p><p>“都行，我只是提醒你别把自己暴露了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak看着Even坐立不安地测试着app。等表演真正开始后他就没空观察Even的反应了，但他能看到自己能把他撩到什么地步。两人听着震动频率调到最大时的动静。Isak大笑着看着Even摇头晃脑地上下滑动频率条，仿佛真的在打碟，说不定他的屁眼里还<em>真</em>要放酒吧土嗨了。</p><p> </p><p>时间一分一秒过去，Isak完成最后一步准备。他拿过来毛巾，润滑剂，在snapchat上面发了一张肛塞的图片。Even看着他在镜头里进进出出，他一直等到开始前的最后一分钟，等Isak重新坐好，就要把镜头放低的时候才张口。</p><p> </p><p>“Isak.”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？”</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢这个，谢谢你肯相信我。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak整个身子软了下去，他长出一口气。“我一直担心这样会显得我很…自私，像是我在主动跟你要高潮，或是…或是让你给我的直播打下手。”</p><p> </p><p>“没有，你说得对，这的确是一个馈赠，谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p>“不客气。”</p><p> </p><p>他们温柔地朝彼此笑着，安静地交流着这一举动对两人意味着什么：是性爱，更是信任。他们理解自己从对方身上真正索取和提供的是什么：Isak在交出对他自己身体的控制权，Even则会给Isak他想要的东西。他们会一起表演给观众看。</p><p> </p><p>Isak不想断开和Even的凝视，但时间到了。“结束后见。”他的屏幕黑了下去。Even手忙脚乱地找着公共房间，准备回到Isak的卧室里，一群人在等着。</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：肛！塞！肛！塞！肛！塞！</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：哪！</p><p>Blackberriezzzz：他发snap了</p><p>
  <strong>Winkwankwonk</strong>
  <strong>打赏了20枚金币</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak拿起桌上的肛塞，在镜头前晃了晃。“你们准备好了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Even能听见他声音里的笑意。</p><p> </p><p>TwoIsCompany：你呢？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. 第二十八章 2:14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isak过了一会才整明白噪音是从哪传来的，他抓起床头的手机看时间：2:14。他反应了一下这是几点，他人在哪，什么动静，终于清醒了。有人在敲门。</p><p> </p><p>他跌跌撞撞地从衣柜里拿出睡衣，至少没忘了开门见人不能光着，不过谁会在大半夜的过来呢，难道是有什么急事。“等一下！”他在过道里吼了一嘴，敲门声听话地停了下来。等他终于开了门，发现面前站着Even。对方身着西装，潇洒地靠在门框上。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，抱歉这么晚突然过来。”</p><p> </p><p>“出什么事儿了吗？”Isak揉着眼睛，想让视线对上焦，顺便确认Even光站在那就能性感成<em>那样</em>。</p><p> </p><p>“我想你了，不想一个人睡。我能进去吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，当然。”他侧过身，等Even进屋后锁上了门。Even脱下外套，Even把它扔在了Isak的沙发上，Isak闻到一股强烈的古龙水和汗味混在一起的味道。“我回…床上去了。”</p><p> </p><p>Even看着他往卧室走去，紧跟在他身后。“嘿，你要是不想见我的话我现在走也行，我不是故意要把你吵醒的。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak停在门口，迷惑地看着Even。“不用，你人都在这了，没事儿，你想冲个澡吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，我以为你在…生我的气。”</p><p> </p><p>“毕竟这大半夜的，你还让我爬起来，专门穿上衣服给你开门，我生气是因为我醒了，而不是因为你把我闹醒的。”</p><p> </p><p>Even捋了一下他的逻辑，明白过来这个锅不用他来背。“行。”</p><p> </p><p>“我替你决定了：别洗澡了，直接脱衣服上床。”Isak边脱T恤和裤子，边往床上走去，等他全脱光后便立马钻到了床单下面。Even也跟着脱，不过他把西装整齐地叠在了Isak的椅子上。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道我应该先打个电——”</p><p> </p><p>Isak摆了摆手，打断了他的道歉。“这个惊喜我喜欢。”他把胳膊搭在头上，滚进了枕头里，想等Even上床后再调整姿势。Even刚躺下来，Isak直接滚进了他的胸前，把脸埋在对方的腋下。</p><p> </p><p>“啊，好痒。”Even噌地抬起了胳膊。</p><p> </p><p>“你真好闻。”</p><p> </p><p>“我可是从十点就开始出汗了。”</p><p> </p><p>“是你的味道。”Isak的声音因为Even身体的遮挡而变得闷闷的，再加上他亲起了嘴边的肌肤。Even在他更多的触碰下放松下来，他陷在Isak的枕头堆里，把身体交给Isak。Isak胸口亲到一半就睡着了，身下的暖意和平稳的起伏将他拽回了黑甜梦乡。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>周日早上两人被Isak，而不是Even的手机吵醒了。保守点说Isak很不高兴。“谁他妈aaaaaa给我打电话。”他闭着眼睛摸索到手机，撑开一条缝看来电显示。Even咕哝了一声，这是他的本事，在睡着的同时还能保持回应。</p><p> </p><p>Isak滑开视频电话。“起开，Eva.”他调好角度，屏幕报复性地冲着他的鼻孔。</p><p> </p><p>“就不！早上好。”</p><p> </p><p>“你最好有急事。”</p><p> </p><p>“你的鼻毛就刻不容缓，你不是有个修剪器吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak挂了电话，把手机塞在枕头底下。它隔着棉花开始嗡嗡，Even又哼了一声。</p><p> </p><p>“没跟你开玩笑Eva！”Isak接起来威胁道，他翻到床边，让噪音尽量离Even远点。</p><p> </p><p>“Isak，倒不是急事儿，但我有个<em>好消息</em>。”</p><p> </p><p>“你怀孕啦，”Isak咕哝着，依旧没当回事儿。</p><p> </p><p>“Isak！”Jonas的吼叫从屏幕外传来。</p><p> </p><p>“不然你干嘛一大早这个鸡巴点给我打电话？”</p><p> </p><p>Even大笑，又咯咯笑着重复了一遍。“这个鸡巴点。”</p><p> </p><p>“谁在你后面？”Eva拼命从手机里往外看，好像她真能把头伸进来一睹Isak床伴的真面目。</p><p> </p><p>“跑题了，Eva，赶紧说正事，我好继续睡。”</p><p> </p><p>Jonas挤了进来。“我向Eva求婚了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak一下子就精神了，他看着屏幕里他最好朋友的笑脸。他俩都在等他的反应，可惜他一时没反应过来，还是Even先张的口。“恭喜恭喜！”</p><p> </p><p>“呃，等下，等会儿，你…你怎么回答的？”Isak问问题的时候注意到了那条项链，答案就在他眼前，他后知后觉地想到如果求婚失败了的话，他俩不太可能专门打电话来告诉他，更有可能是Jonas第二天默默给他发个短信。</p><p> </p><p>“我当然同意了啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“太好了，你俩。”Isak软了下来，一大早晨被吵醒的起床气迅速消散。“恭喜恭喜。”Jonas笑得合不拢嘴，Eva把玩着项链的链子。他俩把头靠在一起，都进了屏幕，沐浴在这个好消息的温暖之下。“你怎么求的婚？”Isak支起胳膊肘，把手机立在床头柜上，这个角度对彼此都是一种尊重。</p><p> </p><p>Jonas耸肩。“直接问的。我俩出去吃晚饭，当时气氛很好，感觉也对，所以回家后我就直接把项链给她问了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我俩打算编一个更浪漫的故事告诉别人。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak皱起脸。“为什么？”他替Jonas感到了一点冒犯。</p><p> </p><p>“大家都想听一个更说得过去的故事嘛，你也知道女生们至少都会想象一大屋子的玫瑰和蜡烛。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不这么觉得，如果他们真了解你和Jonas的话，这就…够了。没人会对此不高兴的，如果有谁觉得你值得一次发生在游行里的盛大求婚，那他就不值得知道真正发生了什么。”</p><p> </p><p>“我同意。”Even从Isak肩后探出头来，把他们都吓了一跳，包括Isak，他都没注意到他什么时候凑这么近了。Eva嚎了一嗓子。</p><p> </p><p>“得啦，大家淡定。”Eva早就把Jonas推到了一边，一个人霸占着整个屏幕。Even贴着Isak的背咯咯直笑，Isak想把眼下的情况一带而过，结果却是越描越黑。</p><p> </p><p>“我的天，我是不是打断了什么。”</p><p> </p><p>“你就装吧，你巴不得打断我俩。”Isak翻了个白眼，Even倒下去，把自己从对话里摘了出去，换做通过舔Isak的肩胛骨来刷存在感，Isak踢了一下他的腿。“别装得这么震惊，你大周末这个点打电话过来不就为了吃瓜吗？”他意识到他俩的动作在Eva看来可能有点不对劲，他赶紧停了下来。</p><p> </p><p>“我要是再小心眼点，就会怪你抢了我的风头，不过我这个人宽宏大量，所以你们就继续该干什么干…什么吧。”Eva眨了下眼，惹毛了Isak。</p><p> </p><p>“成熟点，Eva。”</p><p> </p><p>“我<em>已经</em>成熟了，人家现在都有未婚夫了。总之，你想不想和你的警笛emoji中午跟我和我的未婚夫吃个饭？”</p><p> </p><p>他听见Even在他的后腰上传来一声模糊的“行”，他要开始干点什么了，Isak努力保持不动。“可以。”</p><p> </p><p>Eva说了一个时间个地点，Isak立马就同意了，Eva对他的果断表示满意，准备再把这个好消息告诉别人，知道他们四人过不了多久就会见面，到时候再和彼此详聊他俩未来的计划。Isak松了一口气，在Even咬住他屁股的那一瞬间挂断了电话。</p><p> </p><p>“你个小兔崽子！”Isak吼着，把他的下半身从Even嘴里揪出来。</p><p> </p><p>Even整个人已经跑到了床的中间，他抬起头，脸上的表情再无辜不过。他把毯子披在头上，整个人像围了个头巾。“怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>“突然就窜到我俩的视频里，Eva看到你都炸了。”</p><p> </p><p>“诶呀别纠结啦，她早就看出来了。你自己也说了，大家心里都有谱，毕竟你可是光着身子接的电话。”</p><p> </p><p>“我那叫没穿上衣，这俩差别大了好吗。”</p><p> </p><p>“在我看来都一样。”Even的手摸上Isak的小腹，Isak的鸡巴回应着从他胯下传来的温暖的压力，他从鼻子里喷出一口气。“话说回来，中午要是出去吃饭的话，我得洗个澡，跟你借身衣服。”</p><p> </p><p>“没问题，你想现在就洗吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Even无辜的表情渐渐转换成淫荡，以两条扭动的眉毛收尾，可惜他的闹钟打断了他的暗示。他撑着Isak的小腹坐到了床边，伸出手去关闹钟。“别软的呢先。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak看着Even爬下床，走到Isak椅子上放的西服那。他窸窸窣窣地翻着两个裤兜，找到了他早晨要吃的药，接着消失在卫生间里，估计是去接水了。</p><p> </p><p>Isak庆幸Even对这种过夜提前做好了准备，省得他着急忙慌地回家，他心想如果Even哪次忘吃药了会是什么反应，这种情况发生的频率高吗。近几年跟Sonja在一起的时候估计很少，在和Isak在一起之前他应该也没什么机会去别人家过夜，但他也知道人无完人，吃药时间规定得越严谨，就越可能出错。等Even回来的时候，Isak已经趴在了床上，思考起Even的心理治疗对他的日常生活会有什么影响。他从余光里注意到Even修长的身影越走越近，他扭过头，视线停在对方身上不动了。</p><p> </p><p>“起都起来了，那就正好洗个澡吧。”他绕过来走到Isak的衣柜前，翻找起衣服。他把两人可以选择的搭配扔在了床尾。Isak远观着他的身体。</p><p> </p><p>Even看起来柔软又光滑，整个人很放松，偶尔有的部位会扭扭动动，胯骨或大腿上的四头肌会跟着浮出水面。他的头发还保留着昨天的造型，但基本已经睡乱了。他一边给两人挑着裤子，手无意识顺着头发。Isak的视线从下巴，锁骨移到他最喜欢的那张嘴上，他那两颗小小的乳头，虽然没他自己的敏感，有时也会做出回应。Even的细腰低胯和Isak掌心的弧度如拼图般严丝合缝。还有那根晃荡在腿间的鸡巴，Isak光它就能顶上一个小时。“你真帅，”Isak喃喃道，他都没意识到自己把这句话说出了声。</p><p> </p><p>Even从眼前的衣服里抬起头，脸上面无表情。“谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak脸红了，像是他被人发现在垂涎三尺，虽然他的目光非常单纯。</p><p> </p><p>“你也很养眼。”Even的嘴角骄傲的扬起，露出一个赞赏的坏笑。Isak的脸更红了，他说这话不是故意为了让Even也夸他的，但他俩的对话总是你来我往。“我倒是不急着让你把衣服穿上，但这条短裤和衬衫怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>“你打算穿什么？”Even把Isak的那套衣服和自己的换了一下。他要穿牛仔裤，和印着傻兮兮的动画片人物的T恤。“哦，这件是我睡觉穿。”Even又看了它一眼，耸了耸肩。</p><p> </p><p>“我hold住，我小时候还挺爱看这个动画片的。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑着脑补了一个小Even坐在电视机前，发型不知怎么帅气的还是梳到后面。他欣赏着站在床尾的那位成年男子，把他从头到脚打量了一遍，但他知道更重要的还是他那颗不以这种幼稚T恤为耻的童心和他宽容的心胸。Isak感激Even的生活容得下全部的他，他的怀抱在向他张开。</p><p> </p><p>Even自己找到了那摞干净的毛巾，又一次消失在卫生间里。Isak伸展四肢趴了下去，他盯着墙上的那两张便利贴，眼皮越来越沉，世界黑了下去。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Isak第二次醒来的方式人性了很多，一股食物的香味慢慢把他勾醒。他看了眼时间——这还差不多——跳下了床，免得胃里轰隆作响。Even在客厅里，手上拿着一盘看样子是早餐的糊糊。他见Isak进来，拇指朝肩后的厨房比划着。“台子上放着frittata.”</p><p> </p><p>“frittata是什么鬼？”</p><p> </p><p>“一种很好吃的东西。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑着取了一个盘子出来，他都没仔细看到底是什么东西，就给自己盛了一大盘，靠着Even坐在了沙发里。</p><p> </p><p>“鸡蛋，三文鱼和西兰花。”Even指着Isak盘子里打眼的食材解释道。</p><p> </p><p>“闻着好香。”</p><p> </p><p>“你可以考虑吃一口试试。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak瞪了他一眼，叉起一块三文鱼。“谢谢你做的早餐。”</p><p> </p><p>“不客气。”两人安静地吃着，屋子里只有叉子敲在盘子上的声音。Even先吃完了，他把盘子放在咖啡桌上，又拿过来手机。他心不在焉地滑着屏幕，清了清嗓子。“那什么，呃，我洗澡的时候考虑了一下，浴中思考。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak嘴里还有东西，只好发出一个含糊的动静，鼓励他继续说下去。</p><p> </p><p>“Eva说的你的警笛emoji是什么意思？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak咽了下去，实话实说。“指的就是你。”他知道这件事迟早都得坦白，那不如就趁现在。“我之前一提到你就强调咱俩是朋友，所以Sana和Eva就给你起了这个外号。类似，警告，警告，男朋友上线。”</p><p> </p><p>Even又面无表情了，搞得Isak有点紧张，紧接着他就跳了起来，冲进卧室。</p><p> </p><p>“听着多可爱啊！”Isak吼道，以免Even不确定这个称呼绝是在夸他。</p><p> </p><p>“是很可爱。”Even很快就回来了。“它提醒了我个事儿，麻烦解下锁。”他把Isak的手机递过来，Isak放下叉子，输了密码。</p><p> </p><p>“你要干什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得你应该在把手机给别人<em>之前</em>就问这个问题，不过别担心，我就是想…看一下你怎么给我备注的。”他翻了一会，很快就找到了。“Even Cam？”Even把手机展示给Isak看，仿佛他需要向Isak证明一个他早就知道的事实。</p><p> </p><p>“对，cam网站上的Even，咱俩当时交换号码的时候你就是这个身份。”</p><p> </p><p>Even依旧一脸懵逼。“可是这，它把你暴露的风险不会有点高？万一Eva凑过来不小心看到怎么办？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak耸肩。“说不定你的姓是Cam呢，要不就是因为你的职业是摄像师，问题不大。”他坚信这个名字怎么解释都不会让别人起疑。</p><p> </p><p>“你也可以什么都不加，这样更保险一点。”</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得…我觉得我需要一些东西来证明你是一个跨界人士，我列表里的每个人都是这样的，至少一开始是，我会标注出我怎么认识的他们，Alfie——”Isak注意到Even听到这个名字后快速翻起了列表。“呃，在我把他删了之前，他是Alfie Insta。”</p><p> </p><p>“huh,”Even点着头，一边看着别的名字，确认了Isak的取名方法。“Eskild 室友，Hans 学校，Tom 药店。Aww，但是Jonas后面有一个emoji！Sana也有。”</p><p> </p><p>“你给我的备注是什么？”Isak吃完了最后一口frittata，擦了擦嘴。</p><p> </p><p>“就是Isak Valtersen, 我这里都是正式的姓名，毕竟里面还有客户，再加上出事儿的时候比较好找。”</p><p> </p><p>“很实际。”Isak接受了他的备注准则。虽然他私心里并不介意Even给他取一个亲昵的称呼，但眼下的事实也没有让他失望。毕竟对两个人的亲密关系期待越高，失落越大。</p><p> </p><p>Even趁机在Isak的手机上修改起来，Isak发现他手指的动作从之前的滑动变成了敲打。“千万别给Eva瞎发短信。”</p><p> </p><p>“你是说墨镜Eva棒棒糖？”</p><p> </p><p>“对头。”</p><p> </p><p>“想都不敢想。”Even完事儿了，他删掉app使用记录后把手机还给了Isak。“就是快速地搜了一下，看看你有没有什么见不得人的东西。”</p><p> </p><p>“那都在另一个手机上。”</p><p> </p><p>“和Alfie也什么都不剩了？”</p><p> </p><p>“都删了。”</p><p> </p><p>又是一声“huh”.</p><p> </p><p>“你是想…看看我和前任还有联系吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Even耸肩。“说不定会很有意思呢，我并不觉得和前任一定要做到一刀两段。”</p><p> </p><p>“你真大度，但我和Alfie之间没有任何藕断丝连的必要。”</p><p> </p><p>Even举起手。“我都可以，你吃完了吗？”他朝两人的盘子点头。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。”</p><p> </p><p>Even清理了桌子。Isak打开手机，看看有没有地方不对劲。他翻了几下，没发现什么。他听着Even把剩下的早餐放到特百惠的保鲜盒里，他还有特百惠的保鲜盒？“嘿，”他扭过头朝沙发后面喊。Even没吱声，直到他把东西都收拾完，又回到客厅里。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？”</p><p> </p><p>“你洗澡的时候还想什么了？”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，hmm.”Even看了下表。“我们几点出门吃午饭？”</p><p> </p><p>“再过一小时。”</p><p> </p><p>“行。”Even深吸一口气，缓缓吐了出来。他跳了几下，扭了扭肩膀，摇晃着胳膊，重新坐到沙发上。Isak看得一脸懵逼。“所以，洗澡的时候，我想到了你的阴茎，然后——”</p><p> </p><p>Isak爆笑出声，他甚至都没来得及消化Even的话，纯碎是一种下意识的反射。“不好意思，你说什么？”</p><p> </p><p>Even扭过头来面朝着他。“你的阴茎，我在想你的阴茎。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak努力按下第二波笑意，因为Even看起来非常正经，没有任何讽刺或开玩笑的意思。他真的在考虑Isak的生殖器。“好。”跟之前Even提起来Isak的鸡巴不同，这次他并没有被撩拨起来。Even在害怕，Isak几乎觉得Even和自己的鸡巴都在往回缩着。</p><p> </p><p>“所以…我感觉我可能犯了个错，因为我没有口过你。”Even越说越快，“口过你”三个字几乎难以分辨。他又做了一次深呼吸。“我很怕给你口。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak又一次惊得笑了出来，他想过各种各样Even可能说的话，但这次的坦白完全出乎他的意料。“我，我没在笑你，我只是真没想到。”</p><p> </p><p>Even的注意力还停留在组织语言上，没空管Isak的反应。“我说这话绝对没有在侮辱你的意思，我可喜欢你的阴茎了！我喜欢摸它，有时候我都想伸出手，就那么…握着它。这是根相当不错的阴茎，但我很怕把它放到嘴里，而且我感觉你一直在期待我给你口。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak摇着头，爬到Even腿上。Even往后挪了挪，让Isak坐在他的两腿之间。“我什么都没期待，我察觉出你对这个事情好像不是很热衷，所以就没强迫你，或者跟你提要求，又不是说我不把我的鸡巴放你嘴里就是世界末日了。再说了，你的手已经掌握了很多花样。”他提到的那双手正稳稳地放在Isak腰上，修长的手指包住他的腰身，温暖着他暴露在外面的温度较低的皮肤。在那一刻，Isak感觉自己比Even要赤裸得多，他浑身上下就穿了一条内裤，或许这让他的身心都感到一种压力，但Even继续用他的手让他舒服着。它们先是向上摸了摸他的肋骨，又向下包住了他的臀瓣，Isak感到了足够的鼓舞。“我该怎么做才能让你不那么…害怕吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Even的视线落在Isak的胸口，也有可能是两人之间的空隙，他低头想着答案。“呃，洗澡的时候，我一直在想这话要怎么说出口，就是…就是我可以拿你练习一下吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak又呛出一声笑。“练习口活？”</p><p> </p><p>Even点头。</p><p> </p><p>“宝贝儿，可，你再怎么练，从本质上来说你还是在口我啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“但我的意思是，你可以告诉我我需要怎么做，全程都指导我。不只是说一些撩拨的话，而是字面意义上的：要这么做，不要那么做，有趣的小知识，比如你什么时候要射了，如果我做的不对，那你就不射。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak现在的位置比Even稍高一点，所以Even如果想直视Isak的话，他就不得不抬起脸来。他抬起了头，Isak的心脏和鸡巴都漏掉了一拍；Even眼中的恐惧和探寻倾泻而下，默默地祈求着他的指导。他是如此迫切地想要满足他的伴侣，迫切地想把事情做好。Isak慢慢把手放在Even的下巴上，从他的耳朵摸上T恤的领子。“你怎么能这么好，你怎么能这么好看。”Even张开嘴，同样震惊于Isak的美貌。他丰满的双唇不自知地发出邀请，也替它们的主人祈求着。Isak抬起手，指腹压着Even的嘴。它们描绘着那花瓣般的唇线，等着它们张开回应。“我记得你的嘴唇触碰过我身体的几乎每一个部位，每一次的移动和接触都很好，好极了。这张嘴融化了我，你想把它放在哪就放哪，想什么时候用就什么时候用，现在，五年后，永远不用都可以，怎么着我都喜欢。”Even的嘴巴张得更大了一点，他把Isak的指尖含了进去。Isak微微碰到了Even的舌头，感受到了那块肌肉的火热，湿度和力量，Isak的蛋跟着一紧。鉴于他的坐姿，胯下的布料也跟着紧绷起来，越来越硬的鸡巴仿佛要将内裤上唯一的一个纽扣顶开。他想调整一下自己，但他不敢断开和Even的凝视，也不想让他分心。他正打着旋儿地嘬着自己，Isak现在最不想见到的就是Even停下来。Isak的呼吸变得越来越浅，抓着Even肩膀的手加深了力道。他虽然结实地坐在Even的大腿上，但他觉得自己就要撑不住了。</p><p> </p><p>Even向后仰头，一根一根把Isak的手指吐了出来，眼前的刺激和手上的感觉让Isak看得着迷，他缓了一会才想起来要说什么。“你照着刚才这么来就行，不过这次你要把我的龟头含在你那张通往极乐天堂的嘴里。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak站起来，把内裤脱在地上，他的鸡巴直直地打在了小腹上。“跪到地上去。”他和Even调换了位置，现在是他坐在了沙发上。Even跪下去后，他大腿内侧凸显出那根大得惊人的玩意儿。Isak松了一口气，只要Even也觉得眼前这个场景让他性质盎然就好。Isak不想让他觉得这只是一次单纯的服务，或是教学实践。他之前的恐惧也几乎消失殆尽。Isak分开膝盖，靠在后面，用身体邀请着Even。“亲我。”</p><p> </p><p>Even听懂了Isak的意思，他知道他想让自己亲哪。他从Isak的大腿开始，从外侧向里侧，轻啄后面跟着就是摩挲的手。在靠近那条隐形的边界线后，他的动作慢了下来，之前只有他的手越了过去。他用痴迷的挑逗掩饰着，用手指灵活的挑逗来掩饰他微微发抖的身体。Isak肿胀的鸡巴挺得笔直，一滴前列腺液已经摇摇欲坠，马上就要落到他的胃上。Even看着那根家伙随着Isak的呼吸上下起伏，然后抖了一下，仿佛它能替主人谴责他哪做错了。他的手指玩弄着Isak的蛋，包住整个柱身来宣布：掌控权在我这。Isak因愉悦和解脱而呻吟。Even坐在脚踝上，为了离它更近一点。他俯视着它，控制权在他手上，但他的目的是为了取悦面前这个男人。他先用手撸了一把龟头，然后轻轻落下一吻，感觉到Isak大腿的肌肉跟着抖了一下。</p><p> </p><p>“你…知道你喜欢什么，你知道我会怎么舔，怎么吸，先从这开始。”Isak尽量集中注意力给他提供语音指导。“用你的手撑着下面，你现在还不用给我深喉，也不用想着吃进去多少，从头开始就好。”Isak不得不停下来大喘气，这让他听起来没那么像是在照着操作手册读。</p><p> </p><p>Even用拇指揩去前列腺液，顺手将它抹在了柱身上。他亲着龟头下面，渐渐习惯这块皮肤的质地。这种触感很不一样，要更软一些，因为充血温度也会高一点。脉动让它感觉格外鲜活，但Isak的指导连这一点也把没错过。</p><p> </p><p>“操，你让我太鸡巴硬了，我想要你，我的鸡巴想要你。我估计光靠想你就能炸了。”Even脸上的表情，他的嘴快要碰到他的蛋，眼睛不安分地瞄着Isak的勃起，几乎要让他射了出来。Even继续往下亲，又用舌头舔了上来，从轻品到深尝，全程和Isak保持凝视。“日，”Isak的吐气又慢又沉。</p><p> </p><p>他听着Isak的指示：手放好，嘴张开，他自己的鸡巴已经整装待发。Isak的海绵头被包在天堂里，柱身在Even的手里跳动。Even小心地收起牙齿，实验性地上下吞吐了一次，就一下，来看看他能含到多深。他努力让自己的下巴放松，嘴唇收紧，让舌头开始瞎几把折腾：蹭过一个点，扫过一个面，把口水填进那条缝隙里。他用鼻子粗重地喘气，但他这么做与其说是因为嘴被占着，更像是用来帮助他集中注意力。现在这个程度就可以接受；想太多则会弄巧成拙。</p><p> </p><p>“放松，休息一下，我也得缓缓。”Isak把手插进Even头发，轻轻将他揪开。Even啵得一声把它吐了出来，松开了手，Isak立刻就后悔了，他是得缓缓，但眼下已经变成了另一种折磨。“我知道这是口活儿（blowjob中有job工作这个词），但你也不用真像抵触工作（work）一样抵触它吧。”幸好Even有眼力见地在喘气的时候还用手帮他慢慢撸着。</p><p> </p><p>Even的眉毛倒是严肃地皱在一起。“怎么咱俩上床的次数越多，你就越土。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak翻了个白眼。</p><p> </p><p>“果然，”Even轻声说。</p><p> </p><p>“估计是从评论里看见的，再说我的鸡巴都在你手里了，你还能指望我说话过脑子吗。”</p><p> </p><p>Even笑着捏了一下。“这么爽？”</p><p> </p><p>“相当爽，你喜欢吗？”Isak能从Even的脸上看出来他还没有彻底下定决心。</p><p> </p><p>但是：“目前都是喜欢的，所以我愿意再试试，看我是不是真的喜欢，现在下结论未免有点早，我太紧张了。”</p><p> </p><p>“慢慢来，不着急，想怎么练就怎么练，就像…哦…那样。”</p><p> </p><p>Even连声招呼都没打就又低下头，Isak刚感受到他炙热的呼吸，下一秒就被他包住了龟头。他手上动作很快，舌头折腾的模式也比之前有了一些规律。他的视线依旧停在Isak的脸上，随时观察他的反应。反倒是Isak的下半身泄露了真相：他开始不自觉地挺胯，鸡巴倒是自觉地开始追逐着欲望，Even感受到了他应该如何结尾。他加快手上的节奏，嘴巴也配合着浅浅地吞吐着。他每次快要吐出来时便用力一嘬，再顺着呼气的力道往下咽。他掌握了技巧后便加快了频率。</p><p> </p><p>Isak咬着下唇忍着。他想把手伸下去攥住两个蛋，这点疼痛能让他不会立马就射出来，但事情发生得太快了，他都来不及张口提醒就猛地坐直身体，一把把Even推开。他嚎了一声，“操！”Isak的鸡巴落在腿上，因为他突兀的动作停了一秒，然后精液呈高高的抛物线射了出来。大部分都落在了两人中间的地板上，等Isak睁开眼后，他看到有一股射在了Even的小臂上。Even坐在脚踝上，呆若木鸡。</p><p> </p><p>有一会儿屋子里只能听见两人的喘气声。他俩呼吸粗重，双方的胸膛都在用力起伏着。Even轻声说：“我做到了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑了，为Even感到骄傲，骄傲于他的自豪。“你做到了。”</p><p> </p><p>Even的脸涨得通红，双颊发粉，眼睛闪烁着，浑身散发着一股高潮过后的光芒，Isak低头去看他有没有射在裤子里。“我喜欢看着你射，但一想到是我的所做作为让你射出来的，就辣出了新高度”</p><p> </p><p>“每次都是因为你的所作所为。”Isak伸出手包住Even的下巴。“即便你不在这，也是因为我在想你之前做过的事，是因为我想到你以后还会做的事，是因为我知道你在看着我。”Isak的鸡巴慢慢软了下去，刚才他费了好大劲才忍住，让它累坏了，但它还是垂死挣扎，最后抖了一下来附和它的主人。Even在余光里注意到了它的动静，轻轻笑了。他伸嘴亲着脸旁Isak的手指，Isak让他亲着，接着便将Even的脸拉到他面前。他再也忍不了了，他必须亲住这双红肿的嘴唇。他默默嘬着以示感谢，呼吸又一次打乱。他还想要更多。</p><p> </p><p>Isak放开了Even的脸，轻轻一推，让他直接坐在了地上。他捡起自己的内裤，用它把Even胳膊和地上的精液擦干净。“现在几点了？”</p><p> </p><p>Even拧过身子从咖啡桌上拿过来手机，没等他回答，Isak的手已经摸上了他牛仔裤的拉锁。“Whoa，Isak，这个点你该去洗澡了。”</p><p> </p><p>“就不。”Isak大笑，他从来没有从这个角度拉开过他自己的裤子，每次从拉锁后面蹦出来的也都是同一根鸡巴。他下一秒就含上了Even的鸡巴，先用舌头一卷，然后一吞到底。</p><p> </p><p>“操，Isak，我们要…操，迟到了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak并不在乎。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Even很是期待这顿午餐，毕竟他可以庆祝Jonas和Eva的里程碑。他俩最后的确迟到了，为此他还说了几句Isak，因为他不想在这对幸福情侣的这么重要的日子里显得不礼貌。</p><p> </p><p>“严格意义上来说，他俩的重要之日是昨天，而且我可是在<em>口</em>你，Even。我要不这么做得话，你就得夹着两颗炸蛋往过赶了。”Isak一边往餐桌走去，一边嘶声道。</p><p> </p><p>“鸟悄的，”Even扭过头说，全程拉着Isak，直到他不得不松手，给Jonas和Eva来了一个熊抱。Isak跟着奉上了一个略微没那么热情但依旧真挚的拥抱。</p><p> </p><p>“我不想错过任何一个细节，现在就说，从头开始。你们当时穿的什么？晚餐吃的什么？你多会意识到你决定求婚了？”他朝Eva比划了一下，女士优先，另一只手招呼过来一个服务生。Even趁Eva还没讲到兴头上，先点了一瓶香槟。</p><p> </p><p>正如他俩在电话里所说，求婚当天没什么夸张的惊喜，但Even依旧听得津津有味，在该微笑的时候微笑，该起哄的时候起哄。经过他一番调教后，一个简单的对周六晚上的复述发酵成了年度浪漫高光时刻。他恰到好处得撺掇着Eva，让她在他们面前变成了一个满脸娇羞的准新娘。Jonas也听得入迷，仿佛他不是事情的主角。</p><p> </p><p>Even的注意力几乎全程都放在了Jonas和Eva身上。在他的鼓舞下，两人说得停不下嘴，都快没时间吃饭了。但与此同时，他的手一直放在Isak腿上，两人十指交叉。在两个小时里，两人勾着捏着彼此，直到故事和香槟都不剩下了，是时候散伙了。</p><p> </p><p>“这顿饭我请了，你俩想都别想。”Even先下手为强。</p><p> </p><p>Jonas举起手投降。“谢了，看来以后我得多订几次婚。”</p><p> </p><p>Eva靠过来，他自动把脸转过去。“再跟我求一次婚。”</p><p> </p><p>“最最亲爱的Eva，你愿意嫁给我吗？”Jonas毫不犹豫。</p><p> </p><p>出于对他俩的尊重，Isak没有腻歪地翻白眼。他看着他最好的朋友亲上他另一个最好的朋友，轻声说了一句“我愿意”。婚姻制度配不上Jonas和Eva，但他们会亲自证明婚姻的幸福，在他们的爱情故事里添上浓墨重彩的一笔。历史和Isak都知道，在婚姻这个念头还远没有成型时，他们对彼此便已情根深种。不管结不结婚，他们对彼此的爱都会越来越深，直至永远。Isak举起最后一口香槟，默默祝福眼前这次求婚，以及将来必然会发生的无数次求婚，仰头干了起泡酒。Even把信用卡递给服务生，也干了最后一口。</p><p> </p><p>Eva把注意力放回到桌子上。“我和Jonas一会要去看看我妈，但我在走之前必须好好品品，你为什么会穿着Isak的睡衣T恤来吃饭。”</p><p> </p><p>“至少他俩还<em>穿</em>东西了，”Jonas小声咕哝。</p><p> </p><p>“这倒是，但我怎么感觉这比我看着你俩光着身子接电话还带劲呢。”</p><p> </p><p>Even耸肩。“借总比自己带方便，再加上昨晚参加完婚礼后我也没时间再回家取了。”他直言不讳，恬不知耻的解释让Eva歇了笑话他俩的心。尽管每次别人审讯起他的性生活时，Isak都会采取回避态度，但Even从来都是直面生活的勇士。他的自信很有感染力，Isak脸上的红晕渐渐退了下去。</p><p> </p><p>“你就直接来一句我俩很可爱得了。”Isak站起来。“替我和Marit阿姨问好。”鉴于他俩还拉着手，Even也跟着站了起来。两人分别道了再见，又是拥抱又是亲脸蛋，还没等他们走出餐厅的大门，他们的手就又拉上了。</p><p> </p><p>回Isak家用的时间比来时久一点，因为香槟带来的轻飘，更多是因为午后慵懒的阳光和悠闲的爱意。两人先是睡了个午觉，然后是由慢到快的做爱，接着又睡了过去。晚饭是剩下的frittata，Even终于决定打道回府。</p><p> </p><p>“明天老地方见？”他在门口亲着问。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“我回去把你的T恤洗了，这样以后你过来就不用带睡衣了。”</p><p> </p><p>Even本不想加速两人的分别，但他提醒了Isak，他得把下周工作的衣服都洗出来。只要他今晚能完成一筐，就可以从那张越来越长的周一要做的事的列表里划掉一栏，谁让他俩周日就顾着享受，什么都没干。周一眨眼就会到，但这个速度依旧不够快。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Isak路过了那家药店三次，最后决定还是进去吧。前两次只是碰巧走那条路去办事，但第三次是经过慎重考虑后的拜访。这个坎他还是过不去，他不想让自己一直蒙在鼓里。尽管他在Christian这边干的很好，问题依旧没有得到解决，所以他直接找到了源头。他本打算顺便从药店里买点什么，但他唯一缺的就是Even的套子，拿这个当借口怕是有点说不过去。他挺起胸膛，在快到午休前推开门，径直往柜台走去。</p><p> </p><p>Catarina正忙着接待几位排队的病人。Isak站到一边，等着她发现自己。他没看到Tom，但他知道周一Tom应该会来上班，现在估计正待在办公室里。他逛到了足部护理区，看到了压力袜。Christian和他推荐过这种，因为他自己的脚踝在站了一天后很容易肿起来。</p><p> </p><p>“Isak？”</p><p> </p><p>他朝声音传来的方向扭头。Tom正站在把柜台和店里其他区域隔开的那扇门旁边，他没穿白大褂，像是要出去。</p><p> </p><p>“嗨。”</p><p> </p><p>“你不应该来这的。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，哈，我不是来这上班的，我只是路过来看看你——”</p><p> </p><p>“你不能待在这。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak正打算走近几步，省得整个店里的人都能听见他们的对话，但Tom冰冷的语气将他钉在了原地。“什-什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“你得离开。”Tom一把拉开门，准备将Isak轰出去，他的手朝出口比划着。“我以为Marte已经解释过了，你不都开始新的实习了吗，还回来干什么。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak踉跄了一下，试图和往近走的Tom保持一个恰当的距离，但他再一次挫败地僵住了。“Marte什么都没说，我还不知道我居然被禁止进入这家店了，因为没有任何人告诉我我为什么要换药店。我只是想过来和你打声招呼，问问你的近况，现在看来，还不如直接让你跟我解释。”他的语气比自己希望的生硬，他知道自己不应该这么和他的主管说话，但Tom已经不是他的主管了，对方很明显也不想再维持什么同事情谊。他不想再绕弯子了。“到底发生什么了？你为什么要把我弄走？”他不想暴露自己的难过，以及他依旧不能接受这次拒绝，但他话一出口便破了音，掩饰的咳嗽却适得其反。</p><p> </p><p>“Isak，到外面去。”Tom就像在赶一只狗一样把他往外轰。“我外面跟你说。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak转身离去的时候终于对上了Catarina的视线，她脸上无声的怜悯让他感羞愧难当。</p><p> </p><p>Tom一直轰着他，直到两人又走出去几条街，周围也没什么人了。他站在一旁建筑的角落里，叫住了Isak。Isak面对他，维持着对方想要的距离。他深吸一口气，眼睛一直看着地面。“听着，我跟你道歉，我不知道该怎么办，但我只能这么做，你真的得离我远点。”</p><p> </p><p>“到底发生了什么！我不会…我甚至都不会去弥补它，这总可以吧！咱俩就各过各的，我以后再也不来打扰你，拜托你把事实告诉我吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“Isak…”</p><p> </p><p>“是我把别人的处方搞砸了吗？还是仓库的事儿？是我说了什么，冒犯到了你或是Catarina吗？我必须知道，这样下次我才能…有所改进。我知道这都跟你没关系了，但算我求你了，我没有任何别的意思，只是想求你将心比心，给我个痛快。”Isak既难过又绝望，他就差给对方跪下了。他没想到事情会沦落到这个地步，Tom刚才的拒绝仿佛在他心里种下一个恶魔的种子，它以血肉为生，马上就要冲破他的胸膛。他没有任何可以提供给Tom的等价的信息；他别无选择，只能完全寄托于Tom大发慈悲，帮他治好心上这道疤。</p><p> </p><p>Tom闭上眼，捏了捏鼻梁，抬起头，但依旧没有面朝Isak。Isak第一次，也是最后一次，听到他骂了句脏话。“日，Isak，我知道你是谁，我知道你干了什么。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak不知道该怎么回应他这两句笼统的话，也不能理解为什么Tom会因此遭罪。Tom半天没听到Isak说话，只好睁开了眼。两人的视线对上的一瞬间，Isak看见了。他知道他是谁。站在他面前的人不再是Tom。</p><p> </p><p>“我是bee。”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Isak不知道他怎么回得家。他应该是走回去的，或者是跑回去的，因为他离公寓已经不远了，但他什么印象都没有。他脑中只能不停地想着一件事，那就是bee-Tom说他是怎么发现的。之前Isak僵在了人行道上，在他反应过来后，他的血变成了冰，肺化做了石头。Tom一直说着，倒豆子似的解释，回放着过去几个月里他和hardy的交流。</p><p> </p><p>“你的声音听着很耳熟，还有你的笑声，说起英语的口音，但我就是对不上号。再加上你分享的那些故事，一开始我并没有把这两者联系在一起，但现在回想起来，你口中的奇葩顾客我也遇到过。本来我一直没发现，直到有天我看见了你的笔记本，就是我给你的那个。然后我又注意了一下你的手机，一切都…说得通了。还有你满脖子的吻痕，谁能想到我居然每周三次在性爱网站上看我的实习生直播。”Tom又遮住了脸。“这样做错误的，大错，特错，甚至都有可能是违法的，不道德的，堕落的，我…完全不能接受。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak应该是跑了，他肯定是跑了。世界崩溃了，他的羞愧，Tom的羞愧驱使他逃得远远的，不然那些碎片就会砸到在他身上，又或是地上的裂缝会将他吞噬。说不定二者都会发生，因为在他回到家，回到他以为是庇护所的那间公寓后，他发现这也不安全。他看着他的电脑，桌子，床，他出镜时褪色惨白的背景墙。他拿起桌上的第二个手机，屏幕自动唤醒，令他作呕；他都不能去想他收到的发出的那些信息，暴露的照片，他有可能在给…任何人发信息。他之前喜欢的，保存下来的东西，那么多。他怒火中烧，一把将手机扔到了墙上，发出一声野蛮的哀嚎。手机在墙面上砸出一个坑，咚地一声落在了地上。</p><p> </p><p>Isak冲着这间屋子，冲着他自己又发出一声尖叫。他大声地嚎着，想将体内的一切都发泄出去，一了百了，但这远远不够。</p><p> </p><p>他只能哭，只能发抖，双腿失去知觉，崩溃，哭泣。他在自己的犯罪现场中慢慢跪了下去。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. 第二十九章 22:02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>周二Isak照旧去上了班。他洗完澡出来发现手机已经没电了，索性就把它留在了家里。他和Christian打了招呼，做了笔记。Christian在前面用抹布擦药柜，他在后面跟着用吸尘器吸地毯。</p><p> </p><p>“妈呀，原来两个人一起干效率能高这么多。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑了。小店里干的活正好能让他的脑子没空去想别的，偶尔再接待一下病人，给他们拿药。他的手机也不会在口袋里嗡嗡作响，分散他的注意力。只有当他看着后面墙上挂的钟时，他才能感觉到时间怎么过得这么慢，幸好他也不怎么看表。一天渐渐过去，利索又轻快，推着Isak往前走。</p><p> </p><p>他正入库药瓶和药盖（Christian每次都能整成奇数），Christian喊了一声，吓得他立刻不动了。</p><p> </p><p>“Even！”</p><p> </p><p>Isak藏在柜子后面，他知道Even不是来找Christian的，也跟药店没关系。Even之前说得对：他的药的确够吃。他听着Christian和Even的对话，心想他们会听见自己轰隆作响的心跳声吗。</p><p> </p><p>“你最近怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>“挺好挺好，有个事儿我挺担心的，所以就过来看一眼。”</p><p> </p><p>“是你手头的喹硫平突然不够-”</p><p> </p><p>Even肯定是打断了Christian。“我其实是想来见一下Isak？他在这吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，在的，他在后面，我还不知道你俩认识。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，呃，他是我的…男朋友？”这句话被他说成了疑问句，倒不是因为他在质疑Isak和他的关系，而是他说着说着才意识到，他似乎不应该把这件事透露给Isak的主管。</p><p> </p><p>“真好，世界真小啊。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak想象着Christian的反应，嘴角稍微提了提。他的语气和见到Marit时一样，对方是一位喜欢来店里和他唠唠自己孙子的女士。他在乎，但并不好奇。</p><p> </p><p>“拿什么，我去跟他换下位置，你俩聊吧。”</p><p> </p><p>他听到了Christian走过来的脚步声，连忙装作在摆弄瓶子。他现在还不想面对Even，他知道如果真见到了，自己一定会泣不成声。他继续手忙脚乱得折腾着。</p><p> </p><p>“Isak？Even来找你了。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦？”他扭头看了一眼站在门口的Christian，假装自己刚才什么都没听见。</p><p> </p><p>“你整理到哪了？你去吧，我接着干。”</p><p> </p><p>“没-没事儿，还是我来吧，你能跟他说一声，我过会儿再见他吗？”Isak沿着架子推一板瓶盖，仿佛这是他今天完成的壮举。</p><p> </p><p>Christian顿了一秒。“你确定？他看着很担心。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。”Isak朝他摆了摆手。“我下班后再跟他谈。”他希望Christian能把他的拒绝理解成一种工作优先的态度，而不是他的本意：躲着Even。他已经整整二十四小时没和Even做任何的联系了，这可是自他俩第一次聊天以来从未有过的。他不知道该怎么面对Even，不知道该怎么解释发生了什么，他做了什么。他不知道该怎么救赎自己犯下的罪，不知道怎么还会有人愿意听他的倾诉。</p><p> </p><p>Christian替他找了个借口。即便隔着这么远，他都能感觉到Even并没有信，但他知道Even不会砸场子。他又礼貌地和Christian聊了会天就走了。Isak继续数起了瓶子，不过他还是没能解开奇数的谜团。</p><p> </p><p>下班后Isak走到公交站牌，如果他继续走的话，他就可以不请自来地按下Even的门铃，Even估计也在等着他。但他没这么做，他上了公交，回到他自己的小区，他自己的公寓。他又洗了个澡，翻出一套灯芯绒睡衣：尽管现在还是炎炎夏日，他需要一些保暖的衣服。他拿着没电的手机，走到客厅，蜷在了沙发上。他睡着了，只有这样他才能不去思考那件事。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>有只狗在呜咽，它听着就像是在Isak门后，已经近到他连细微的喘息声都能听见了，说不定它被那个冷漠的高中生锁在了外面。Isak先是没理，想等它的主人自己发现狗没了。他拿过来手机想看时间，屏幕依旧漆黑，他打开了电视；现在已经很晚了。他就让它那么开着，调低了音量，让电视上播的东西清空他的大脑。</p><p> </p><p>但呜咽变成了犬吠，然后是频繁的大叫，最后跟着一声长嚎。他忍了又忍，实在是被惹毛了，再加上他也有点担心，便终于从沙发上站了起来。</p><p> </p><p>他开了门，以为会有一只毛球直射进屋里，但他得到的反倒是他男友发出的惊呼，显然对方之前一直在靠着他的门。Isak下意识就想把门关上，但Even的头挡在了中间。</p><p> </p><p>“你在家呢！”Even抬头看着Isak，震惊地张大了嘴。要放在以前，眼前的场景肯定会让Isak性质盎然：Even瞪着眼，头在他胯下，可惜现在他只想生气。“我按了半天门铃，你一直没回我。”Even挣扎着站起来。Isak终于注意到了那只狗，它开始在Even腿间摇尾巴。既然Even不挡道了，Isak又想把门关上。“先等一下，日。”Even撑住门，低头看着那只狗。“我得先把她还回去，求你了，Isak，让我进去吧。就…等我一下。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak咬紧牙关纠结着。他还是不想面对Even，但又不能把对方撂这。如果他关上门，Even肯定会重新坐下去，狗也会接着嚎。Isak让门就那么开着，自己回了屋。他听见Even松了一口气，让狗回到自己的门前。Isak又陷进了沙发里。</p><p> </p><p>一摆脱掉那只狗后，Even立马跑进了公寓里。他猛地停下脚步，看见Isak坐在漆黑的客厅里。即便是光凭轮廓，Isak也能看见Even整个人都软了下来。“哦，宝贝儿。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak什么都没说，他把膝盖抱在胸前，低头看着地板。Even慢慢靠近，他知道自己现在不受待见，所以他没有贸然出声。他把话放在嘴里，把抚摸按在腿边。他坐到沙发上，两人之间隔了很远，希望靠枕的下沉能告诉Isak自己已经在他身边了。一句简单的：我在这，伸手可及。</p><p> </p><p>他们又静坐了一个小时。Even感觉比较自在，但他能看出来Isak的姿势很紧绷，仿佛整个世界的重量都压在了他肩上，永远不会离去。电视的屏幕在黑暗中闪烁着，照亮了彼此的脸。Even的嗓子很干，他咽了一口。“Isak？”他在问：你在这吗，在我身边吗？“你可以告诉我发生了什么吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak不知道自己有没有开口的能力，不知道该用什么词来表达，所以他只能轻轻摇了摇头。</p><p> </p><p>这在Even看来已经够了，这份鼓舞给了他交流的信心。他谨慎地问出下一个问题，将它组织成Isak能用是或否来回答。“你受到伤害了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>他有吗？他现在很痛苦。他难过，生气，失望。他挫败，绝望。但他不知道这些感情都是来自哪，为什么。他不知道是谁引起了这场轩然大波。如果他没办法确定原因，他还用承受后果吗？不管怎么说，他还是点了头。他在余光里看见Even动了一下，他想靠近，但又忍住了。</p><p> </p><p>“我可以安慰你吗？”Even的声音很遏制。Isak看了他一眼，对方的提议如此简洁，不加任何条件，几乎让他崩溃。他点头，Even的手几乎是立刻在他肩上轻轻捏了一下，但这还不够，它绕到他另一侧的肩头，将他整个人拉向Even。Isak让Even用胸膛接住自己，任凭决堤的泪水打湿了他的T恤。“宝贝儿，宝贝儿，宝贝儿。”</p><p> </p><p>宝贝儿，宝贝儿，宝贝儿。它是忍耐，是单词，什么都不是，只是一遍又一遍的声音，和着Even的心跳和他在Isak背后的打圈。它对抗着沉默，拦住了千思万绪。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Isak一直哭到他确定自己再流不出一滴眼泪。他用Even的袖口擦去了鼻涕，然后骂了一句。“等下。”他离开沙发，拿过来一件新的，和一盒更靠谱的抽纸。Even换了衣服，他在旁边像动画片里那样，大声地擤着鼻子。</p><p> </p><p>“现在你想说了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak摇头。他这辈子都不想再提起来这件事，更不想让第三个人知道自己的秘密。他关掉电视，重新坐在Even身边。他累了。Even拨开Isak眼前的卷发，想着接下来要说什么。</p><p> </p><p>“我希望…不是因为我说错了话，或者是做错了事儿，我永远都不想伤害你，但这个并不完全由我控制。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak震惊地扭过脸看着Even。“怎么可能！当然和你没关系了，你什么都没做错，真的，永远不要这么想。”</p><p> </p><p>Even叹气，他不想继续这个话题。“听你这么说我松了口气，但考虑到前车之鉴，我下意识就会这么以为，而且还不是我在胡思乱想。”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“呃，就这么说吧，我的男朋友鸽了我俩的例行约会，我发了八百条短信一条不回，那看来就是我在周日的时候捅了篓子。你周一都没直播，上次破例也是我的错。”</p><p> </p><p>“不是你-”</p><p> </p><p>Even翻了个白眼，打断了他。“行，不是我的错，但至少跟我有关吧。上次你可是被我吓了个半死，恨不得逃得远远的，今天你在药店里又躲着我。”Isak听完面露自责，Even也不想这样，他感觉很挫败。“好吧，那，既然不是我的原因，是因为工作吗？难道是Christian干的好事儿？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak摇头。让他把话说出口是很难，但他更生自己的气，都怪他让Even这么担心和焦灼。他不想把Even也拽进这个谜团，这个给<em>他</em>带来无边痛苦的谜团。如果连Isak一开始都没搞明白的话，就更不能指望Even靠自己猜出来了。他把身子扭正，手肘支在膝盖上，鼓起勇气，准备说出事实，说出他是如何引火烧身的。他盯住木地板上的一个结。“昨天我去之前实习的那家药店见Tom去了，我想问问他关于我实习的事儿，我想知道到底发生了什么。他把我赶了出去，还说我以后都不能再踏入那家药店。”</p><p> </p><p>Even没有插嘴，怕打散了Isak的勇气，但重新把手放到了Isak背上，缓慢有力地转着圈，他帮着Isak说了下去。</p><p> </p><p>“我俩走了一会，找了一个安静的地方，他跟我说…你还记得评论里有一位misterbee吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“记得啊，他还是第一个给我发信-，我的天啊。”Even意识到了Isak接下来要说什么，他努力地稳住自己的声音。“他…是…？”</p><p> </p><p>“对，Tom就是misterbee，misterbee就是Tom，我从十一月份开始就在我的主管面前打飞机了。”Isak没想到这句话这么轻松就说出了口，这就承认了，可能是因为它已经在他的脑海里盘旋了一天，是时候找个出口了。</p><p> </p><p>Even的手没有停，也没有变慢。“Okay, okay, okay, 呃，okay，还有别人知道吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“没了，他说没人知道，连他的丈夫都不知道。他没告诉学校，只说是因为私人原因，他从项目里撤出来了。”</p><p> </p><p>“他还说别的了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“应该没了，他告诉我他怎么发现的，说再没有别人知道了，然后我就应该是跑开了。”</p><p> </p><p>“之后他有再联系你吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道，那些消息我都还没处理。”Isak比划着他的手机。Even拿了起来，准备给它充电。“Even，别的呢，现在还不行。”</p><p> </p><p>“我只是想把我那些丢人的语音删了。”Even走到一边给它插上电线，回到了Isak身边，没心思现在就行动。“好，回归正题，我更倾向于相信如果你真的惹上了麻烦的话，学校那边早就该通知你了，或者Christian也会找你谈话。我觉得现在基本已经可以确定Tom不会把这件事告诉任何人，你的身份是安全的。今天的实习别的都没问题吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。”</p><p> </p><p>“你还愿意继续实习吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。”这个他做得到，他可以继续，假装他生活的一部分并没有受到波及。况且如此仓促的辞职也没法和Christian交代，他也不想让Christian在尝到助手的甜头后这么快又失去。</p><p> </p><p>“那就准备…上床睡觉吧，除非你还有别的想告诉我。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak摇头，但紧接着：“呃，我欠你一个道歉，我很抱歉突然就不理你了，让你一个人胡思乱想。”Isak扭过来面朝Even，抓过他的手放在大腿上。他低头玩起了Even的手指，它们就松松地放在那，没有任何苛求之意。“这件事我处理得不好。”</p><p> </p><p>“完全可以理解，我不知道如果换成我的话，我会怎么做。你在短时间内…经历了这么多，这个问题也处于灰色地带，我觉得你只是想保护你自己。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak耸肩。或许他的确在这么做，但这不是他有意为之。在过去的一天半里，所有的事情都不是他有意为之，要么出于本能，要不就是机械性地重复，他一点光都不能沾。</p><p> </p><p>“我接受你的道歉。我想跟你提出一个请求，如果以后再有这样的事发生，你需要空间，来一个人伤心，生气的话，可以先通知我一声吗？我会尊重你的决定，让你感受你需要感受的东西，但你得给我点提示，让我知道我下一步该怎么做，这样我就不会每次都跑去你上班的地方打扰你，或者把你的手机挤爆，要不就是折磨你邻居的狗。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak往上抬了一点点嘴角。“好，下次消失前我会先跟你说。”话虽然有点讽刺，但他打心底知道自己说的是实话。Even有权利知道事实的真相，他以为他也有同样的权利从Tom那里得知答案，但不论事情最后变得有多么难堪，至少现在他知道了。他依旧害怕，但他不是在害怕未知，而且他的害怕是有限度的。既然Even想要一个明确的原因，那Isak就给他。</p><p> </p><p>Even回他一个笑容。“你恐怕也得和Helene说一声，她都担心坏了。说到这，我应该给她发条短信，她现在估计还在担心。”但他并没有去找自己的手机，没有把他的手抽出来。现在都快早晨了，这个点跟人家解释他为什么鸽了周一的约会未免太不人道。“事实上，你应该睡觉去了。你需要睡眠，我知道你今天在柜子后面干了不少丰功伟绩”</p><p> </p><p>Isak朝反方向拧住Even的两根手指，让他缩了一下，笑了出来。他俩都在心底长出一口气：即使经过了这一切，两人依旧有心情开玩笑。Isak很快就正经起来，他松开手。“我不想睡在那。”</p><p> </p><p>“你一直在沙发上睡的？”Isak点头。“行，我帮你收拾好就回家，我没做过夜的准备”Even站了起来，先弯腰在Isak脸上亲了一口，才迈开步子。Isak这回是真笑了。</p><p> </p><p>在他把心魔说出口后，他可以接受Even的离去，可以接受这份空间，这份安静。他知道在他醒来后，他可以照常上班，新的一天会让他和过去越来越远，现在他已经有了足够的力量，去迎接明天的到来。</p><p> </p><p>Even拿着他的毯子，手机和一杯水回来了。他把手机递过来让Isak解锁。“没充多少电，不过我把它调成了飞行模式，这样你的闹钟还可以响。”Isak在自己还没来得及看清任何通知之前把手机递了回去。</p><p> </p><p>“麻烦定到6:30，谢谢。”他从Even另一只手里拿过来毯子，躺好，收起脚把自己塞了进去。Even把手机和水放在了咖啡桌上。</p><p> </p><p>他又在Isak脸上落下一吻，把他的卷发拨在后面。“那就明天见，有什么事给我打电话。”最后他还是没忍住，坚实有力地亲上了Isak的嘴。</p><p> </p><p>“好的。”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“你下一步打算怎么做呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“我应该是不会再直播了，至少不在公共房间里。”</p><p> </p><p>“只要我还可以看我的私人表演，我都可以。”Even眨了下眼，调整了一下他自己的相机。他没想能和Isak来场私人直播，但刚才他按照Isak通常直播的时间登陆完，欣喜地发现收信箱里有一个链接在等着他。“你今天怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>“还行，费了半天劲教一位病人怎么把药片剪成两半，结果就是我们在店里帮他把一整瓶药都剪了，大半时间里我都在考虑这个问题。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，对，你回到你的卧室里了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak点头。“我想看看Tom有没有在这给我发消息，但我翻了半天也没找见他。”</p><p> </p><p>“挺好。”</p><p> </p><p>“我真的收到好多，每次刷新都有新的弹出来。”</p><p> </p><p>Even看了下表。“嗯，这个点你本来应该在直播的，很多人都在等着你。倒不是说你就必须直播，我的意思是，你的观众对你都忠心耿耿，他们也很想你，不过你那么多消息里估计有一半都是我发的。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak坏笑。“这倒是。”</p><p> </p><p>“球球你把它们删了吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“不删，你绝望的样子很可爱，我都还没听到你的语音呢。”</p><p> </p><p>Even把能试的都试了：电话，短信，snap，ins里的私信，还有他在网站上的收信箱。他给Jonas，Eva，Sana都发了短信，看看他们知不知道点什么。他甚至和Helene都打好了招呼，如果Isak出现在咖啡馆里就立刻通知他。最近的短信几乎都是在胡言乱语，没什么重点；基本都是在重复之前的内容，求他回个消息。他的语气就像Isak只是在忙，等他忙完就会看到他的信息，只有这样他才能保持希望。“嗨，宝贝儿，我刚吃完晚饭。我以为你现在应该登陆了，看样子你今晚不打算直播了。我在这多待一会儿，万一你突然决定上线，顺便再剪点视频。呃…对，等你看到这条消息后给我回个电话，希望你晚饭吃到好吃的了。别忘了你冰箱下面还有冻着的肉卷，好，再聊。”昨天晚上他在Isak门外还打了电话。有条语音里几乎都是狗叫。</p><p> </p><p>Isak下班后给做了半天心理建设，终于打开了手机，大部分朋友们扑面而来的关心让他的心几乎爆炸，但紧接着他就自责起来，懊悔他居然引起了这么多不安，尤其是考虑情况并没有他想象的严重。他知道他的朋友都会让他把安全放在第一位，如果他真问出口的话，他们肯定会帮忙，但大家都被蒙在鼓里，这的确<em>是</em>他的错，导致他现在是双重自责。他给每一个还没有收到Even消息的人回了信，为他这次的惊慌失联道歉。</p><p> </p><p>他看着Even。“谢谢你能过来看我。”</p><p> </p><p>Even看着他。“我很高兴你现在重新拥有了安全感，吃晚饭了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“吃了，回家路上买了一个三明治。”</p><p> </p><p>Even感觉出来他现在还挺想聊天的，他把憋在心里的话说出了口“昨晚我注意到了你的墙。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak扭头，看着墙上手机形状的坑。手机还在地板上，被床挡着，没人去碰它。他还没去看它能不能接着用，反正它现在肯定也没电了。“我周一回家的时候把手机摔在了墙上。”</p><p> </p><p>Even没有着急说话，既是在等着Isak给出信号，也在盘算着他应该说什么。“它要是没坏的话，我可以帮你清空。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak闻言站起来去查看一下。他捡起了手机，把它翻了过来；屏幕已经碎了，但并没有掉渣渣，他小心翼翼地将它放到桌上，插上电线。“我给它充上电了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你都用它来干什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“Snapchat，还有我用来注册的信箱，不过大部分都是吊照，我摔它是因为Tom也在里面。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，日。”</p><p> </p><p>“是啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“呃…你得把信箱账号记住，不过这个问题不大。哦，以后要是发验证码是不也往这个手机上发？”</p><p> </p><p>“应该是。”</p><p> </p><p>“那你得把它换成你常用的那个号，这样就可以把这个手机扔了。”</p><p> </p><p>“好。”Isak不想把他的网站账号和他的真实身份联系在一起，但他已经用主号绑定了银行卡，所以也就没必要纠结了。他在电脑上登入了网站，开始更改设置。</p><p> </p><p>几分钟后，他注意到Even在椅子上扭来扭去。“想问就问，宝贝儿。”</p><p> </p><p>“纯凭记忆，你觉得你那个手机上有多少张吊照？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak愣住。“你认真的？”</p><p> </p><p>Even诚恳，迫切地点头。</p><p> </p><p>Isak叹气，被他打败了。“天…我也不知道啊，应该有上千张了吧，好多都是重复的，我基本都没存。”</p><p> </p><p>Even等一个数字。“大概估摸一下。”</p><p> </p><p>“200.”</p><p> </p><p>Even张大了嘴。“你知道你听起来像什么吗”</p><p> </p><p>“婊子？”</p><p> </p><p>“这倒不是，囤货狂，你是个爱囤鸡巴的囤货狂，没人能用到那么多鸡巴的。”</p><p> </p><p>“但它们都是…礼物！”Isak不知道自己争个什么劲儿，他明明想扔掉手机，扔掉照片，想到他都摔墙了，现在可不是对他的收藏恋恋不舍的时候。“这可是我…辛辛苦苦挣来的血汗鸡巴！”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道你干得很辛苦，宝贝儿，但…嗨…快看。”Even停下来在桌上翻找着，等他再出现在屏幕里时，他的手上粘了一张便利贴。“给，200个鸡巴，这就是你的奖杯。”Even转着椅子，把那块粉色贴在了墙上。“咱俩再最后把它们都看一遍，道个别，然后就都删了。既然你的成绩已经记入了历史史册，”——Even指了下墙，蹭着地板滑到桌前——“那就可以清空手机了。”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，那…”Isak依旧撅着嘴。“你的怎么办？你也在里面，两百分之一。”</p><p> </p><p>“那张也得删，你要是这么想要，我就再往你的主机里发一份。”</p><p> </p><p>“ugh，不用了。”主要是因为Isak自己已经发了。“得，我估计你都能刷出个水泡。”他把手机举到屏幕前，让他看那条裂缝。</p><p> </p><p>“为了两百个鸡巴，拼了，”</p><p> </p><p>Isak改完了剩下的用户设置，删掉了snapchat，里面估计还有一大把没看的鸡巴。Even看着他依次清空了数据记录。</p><p> </p><p>过了一会，看着Isak又渐渐陷入自责的情绪，Even觉得是时候张口了。“这不是你的错，你又没干坏事儿。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak慢慢让自己接受这个事实。“我伤到了别人，我伤到了自己。”</p><p> </p><p>“话是这么说，但这事儿你不能怪自己。既然你没办法阻止它，你也就不必自我惩罚。”</p><p> </p><p>“我当初就不应该直播。”</p><p> </p><p>Even摇头。“我不知道该怎么比较才能让你的直播对你来说有多么重要。或许就像是…我说我当初就不应该录视频一样。结果呢，我不仅发现了我真正喜欢的事情，还能从中学到很多，最后还靠着这门手艺养活自己。”</p><p> </p><p>“这不一样，你录的东西不会毁掉一份事业，毁掉很多人的事业和生活。”</p><p> </p><p>“呃，可能是没那么恰当，但我的意思还是一样的。如果你加入到这个群体，是因为你需要，想要它，而且你也在尽力将它维持在一个可控范围内，那你就不应该后悔。”Even比划着他的屏幕，比划着两人登陆的性爱网站。“你又不是什么功课都不做，一上来就直播；你总是在从错误中吸取教训，知道要继续下去的话就得采取什么预防措施。这份风险你愿意承担，Tom也自愿承担了这份风险。可能他不愿意再冒这个险，但只要是进入这个幻想世界，你就得…为自己负责。我也承担了这个风险，而且你很快就让我意识到了跨界的严重性。这是好事儿，你干的也是好事儿，你只是…运气没那么好罢了，人算不如天算。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak摆了摆手。“就这样吧，都过去了，这事儿也不由我。”</p><p> </p><p>“Isak…我只是不想让你后悔，不想让你出于自我惩罚而放弃它。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak皱起脸。“我觉得我没有这么做，话说，你听起来好像Martin。”</p><p> </p><p>“他可能<em>的确</em>有跟我说过类似的话，所以我就是…把它们再转述给你。”</p><p> </p><p>“你还真有在听你的心理医生说话啊？”</p><p> </p><p>“就说呢哇！我也没想到。”</p><p> </p><p>气氛轻松了起来，Isak开始伤感了。“把性活动撇开不谈，和大家聊天还真有点像是我在看心理医生，虽然他们提的建议不一定靠谱，但能和人说话总是好的，你知道他们愿意听。”</p><p> </p><p>Even同意。“尽管不是每次都能靠他们解决你的问题，但至少有人愿意听你说话，这就够了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我会想它的。”</p><p> </p><p>最终Isak关了他俩的房间。他不想再翻那些消息了，得刷牙睡觉了。他们最后开了个玩笑，和彼此挥手告别，又和两侧闪烁的扩胸广告说了再见。他把第二个手机继续放在那充电，回到沙发上准备睡觉。在客厅里他盯着天花板看了十五分钟，然后给Even打了视频电话。</p><p> </p><p>“要不我过去？还是你想过来？”</p><p> </p><p>“不用。”Isak把咖啡桌拉近一点，把手机立在上面。“你能一直跟我说话，直到我睡着吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然。”Even还坐在桌子前，他放了点舒缓的纯音乐。他们聊了周末的计划，Even的购物清单，他手头在剪的视频，话题最后还是回到了Isak过不去的那道坎。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道我也没有直播很久，也就不到一年，但是…我不想就这么突兀地结束，怎么咔嚓一下就没了。”</p><p> </p><p>“也不是说你真就结束了一切，你的帐号还在，还有一笔钱没有提现，对吧？如果你想回去，或者需要回去的话都可以。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不想，我也不想再需要它，现在的它已经被…玷污了。我已经从这件事身上得到了我想要的，唉，话是这么说。”</p><p> </p><p>Even看着Isak做了了结，决定推开他想要的东西。“我听着呢。”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>周四的时候Even又去了一趟药店，这次Isak没有躲起来。“什么风把你吹来了！”一等他认出门口的人是谁，他就从柜台后面吼了一声。</p><p> </p><p>“我要买这两样东西。”等Even走近，Isak才注意到他拿的什么：两盒套子。他赶紧扭头看Christian会不会以为来了顾客，要往出走，谢天谢地，他还在里面待着。</p><p> </p><p>“我的个老天爷，Even，你真要这么做？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯呢，你不是说得等你的检测结果出来吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“没，我是说你非要来这买套子吗？”他越说声音越小，最后几乎都听不见。</p><p> </p><p>“难道…你想让我去你家附近的那个药店？”Even憋笑。</p><p> </p><p>“现在还不是开这种玩笑的时候。”Isak拿来Even放在柜台上的两个盒子，扫了码。“就冲你刚说的话，我就应该多收你点钱。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，我相信你不差这一个跟我要钱的方式。”</p><p> </p><p>“这倒是。”</p><p> </p><p>Even把背包放在桌面上，刷了信用卡。Isak把套子放在一个带拉锁的袋子里。</p><p> </p><p>“事实上，我刚还在想…如果咱俩是这么认识的呢？如果你从来都没有直播，我和Sonja一直都没找到你呢？如果咱俩从来都没有在街上擦肩而过，直到有一天，我走进来，跟我的药剂师的实习生买套子？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak捋着Even的逻辑，正打算指出如果他没有直播的话，他应该还会在Tom的店里实习这个漏洞，但Even没让他，他接着往下说。</p><p> </p><p>“如果我每天都来看你，跟你聊天，各种夸你，然后和我的女朋友分手，一直缠着你让你跟我约会呢？如果咱俩不是隔着屏幕见，而是在这隔着柜台见呢？我们…还会是我们吗？”</p><p> </p><p>他看起来并不担心；Even的声音依旧平稳自信，但问题已经摆在这了，Isak也知道他为什么要问。如果Isak还是想拒绝他当初要直播的决定的话，难道这就意味着他也拒绝和Even吗？难道他会为了拯救自己，把好的坏的都一股脑儿扔掉吗？Even坚信Isak打心底并不想这么做，哪怕他不想直播，他还是想和Even见面的，想和他在一起的，他并不会想改变<em>他俩</em>。Even想得没错，但他需要听Isak亲口说出来。他需要知道他们中的任何一个人都不会因为这种可能的失去而自责。</p><p> </p><p>“我们还会是我们。”</p><p> </p><p>解脱的情绪从Even眼里闪过。在他说出这句保证之前，Isak没意识到Even有多么不安，但他迅速用一个铿锵有力的回答给了对方安心，他又补上一个笑话。</p><p> </p><p>“不过咱俩还是得编个故事，哪怕是假设，你我的相识依旧和你的鸡巴脱不了干系。”Isak指着Even包里的盒子。</p><p> </p><p>Even大笑。他们还是他们。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. 第三十章 00:00</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>和Even恢复之前的聊天频率后，Isak的生活以飞一样的速度回归到了正轨，这也让他在拖延接下来要做的事情时越想越后悔：他当初碰到这么大的事儿怎么就没有第一时间去找Even呢，他就不应该自己一个人扛着，所以他在没有变得太粘人的前提下尽量都和Even待在一起。周四晚上他在Even家过的夜，第二天又把他拽到了自己家，一起完成周五晚上最后一场的直播。</p><p> </p><p>“你确定吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>你</em>确定吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我想跟大家道个别，他们巴不得要见你，哪怕是听听你的声音呢。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak不打算透露任何消息，这估计是他有史以来最无聊的周五场了。他想看看谁会按时点进他的房间，给自己来个了结。Even很赞成他这么做，但他觉得Isak可能不想让自己也出镜。</p><p> </p><p>“可以是可以，但这是<em>你的</em>频道，我进来会不会有点喧宾夺主？”</p><p> </p><p>“那你就坐到后面，要不就在镜头外面看着，反正我是不会把你赶到客厅里的，而且观众一直在惦记你。”</p><p> </p><p>Even笑了，倍感荣幸。“我用不用换件…惊艳点的衣服？”</p><p> </p><p>“如果你是指皇帝的新衣的话，免了，我还是要穿的。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦。”</p><p> </p><p>“不过嘛…”Isak嚼着肉丸，重新考虑了一下。“你要真想光着也可以，我不是故意跟你提要求啊，但我也不会拦着。”</p><p> </p><p>“我的妈，想象一下这个画面：我光着躺在你身后，你裹得严严实实，跟没事儿人一样在前面说话。”</p><p> </p><p>他俩还真就这么干了。观众炸了。Even没说话，坏笑着看着疯狂滚动的评论。</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：你！知！道！</p><p>Anonymous：你！后！面！有！一！根！</p><p>Anonymous：大！鸡！巴！吗！</p><p> </p><p>“总之，我就是想和大家道个歉，这一周都没有上线，但直播这个事儿我应该会放一放。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：吊！</p><p>Anonymous：好！大！的！吊！</p><p>Anonymous：就！在！那！</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：wtm hardy你起开</p><p> </p><p>“相信有些人已经注意到我的snapchat没了，对，我把它删了。”</p><p> </p><p>Blackberriezzzz：什么snap，有那个男人在你床上谁还注意它啊</p><p>Anonymous：球球了</p><p>Anonymous：我要死了</p><p> </p><p>“账号我不会注销，但以后应该不会再回消息，发动态了，短时间内也不会再直播了。”</p><p> </p><p>根本没人在听他说话，估计Isak现在就是把脸露出来也没人理。他们眼中只有Even的鸡巴，那玩意儿正躺在他的胯上，因为刚才的口活儿还有点肿。Even拿过来Isak的一只枕头放到了他的大腿上，评论滚动的速度达到了巅峰。</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO</p><p>Anonymous：OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO</p><p>Anonymous：OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO</p><p> </p><p>“每次他拔出来的时候我也这反应。”Isak拇指向后比划着，这是他打开镜头以来第一次承认Even的存在。</p><p> </p><p>024wolb：这他妈到底发生了什么</p><p>Anonymous：hardy的屁股居然没有骑在那根鸡巴上，还有没有天理了</p><p>21twinkies：赶紧报警，这是犯罪</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：您好，我想报告一场悲剧</p><p>024wolb：那人谁啊</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：他还没有正式介绍过，不过我觉得应该是hardy现在的对象，看样子不像是Bradley</p><p>Anonymous：就是他，还记得那张吊照吗？</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：OMG</p><p> </p><p>“他们盯上你了，宝贝儿，他们还记得你的吊照呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“荣幸之至。”</p><p> </p><p>Badgirlbagril：完逑了 这低音炮</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：我已经把手伸进裤子里了</p><p>Anonymous：继续说</p><p>Anonymous：读本有声书</p><p>Anonymous：随你</p><p>Anonymous：哪怕是背遍克林贡语字母表也行啊</p><p> </p><p>“他们很喜欢你的声音。”</p><p> </p><p>“你喜欢我的声音吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak扭过来身子看着他。“喜欢的。”这才是重点。Even并不在乎评论说什么，想什么，提什么要求，因为归根结底这些都不重要。他只在乎Isak喜欢什么，他说了什么，想要什么，他提的什么要求。Isak喜欢他的声音，那他就用。</p><p> </p><p>“过来。”</p><p> </p><p>晚饭过后他俩就Isak最后一次直播的形式讨论了一下。Even一直放不下让他全裸上镜的主意，并且成功说服Isak，让他装出一副背后没人的样子，图个乐子。他本来答应得好好的，结果开播前Even脱起衣服后，Isak就忽略不了了。Isak把他推到床边上时，Even的裤子还挂在胯上。他高效节能环保地把Even吸了出来，让他该脱哪脱哪。</p><p> </p><p>Isak专门调低了镜头，这样Even躺在床头时他的头不会出镜，因此也导致Isak的下半身占据了大半个屏幕，不过上面还盖着布料就是了。他尽量保持距离，不想让自己太过受到诱惑，但这个声音他是真的抵抗不能。</p><p> </p><p>“你知道我不想…”Isak边往回爬边警告。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道，你会累，但咱俩可以小亲一会儿？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak还想保持体力，不想搞得汗津津的，因为他俩下播后就得赶紧去跳舞，和大家一起在俱乐部里庆祝Jonas和Eva。Isak之前就发现他一射完就困，他不想因为自己太累了就把聚会错过去。他本来打算是从俱乐部回来再接着搞的，但还是一路爬到了Even的大腿上。他把枕头放在一边，让自己舒服地跨在Even身上。“必须亲吗。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak张开嘴亲住了他，一声满足的“对”在Even的喉咙里滚动。Isak搂上Even的脖子，把他拉近一点。Even调整了一下自己的鸡巴，以免让Isak压住。他的双手肆意游走，他知道评论想看什么，毕竟他在这也是为了相同的目的，所以他专门撩拨着观众，把手放到他们看不见的地方：Isak背后的T恤里，他的裤子里，然后插进两人之间仅存的那点缝隙里。Isak被他撩得倒吸一口凉气，不动了，他退后一点，摇了摇头。Even的手乖乖听话，放在了他的膝盖附近。</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：这可是他最后一场直播，然后他挡得我们什么都看不见</p><p>Anonymous：摇头.gif</p><p>Cumherebb：调高音量</p><p>Cumherebb：你就可以听见他的呻吟了</p><p>
  <strong>Cumherebb</strong>
  <strong>打赏了20枚金币</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>他俩的喘息声音都很小，再加上和镜头也有一段距离，但Isak<em>的确</em>在用Even的身体来表达他的满足。他把胳膊松开一点，让他的手有地方来玩弄Even的头发。他可以揪这揪那，告诉Even自己想让他把嘴放哪。即便他没有感觉到Even在顶着他的屁股，Even亲吻的力度和他从两人紧贴的胸膛后传来的心跳也暴露了他。Isak把身体全部的重量压上去，控制着，刺激着，引导着Even让他去自己想让他去的地方。</p><p> </p><p>Isak的衣服还穿在身上，但胯下的布料已经因为他的坐姿和Even去而复返的手而收紧。看在观众的份儿上，他撩了一下Isak的T恤，摩挲着棉布下只有他才能享受到的肌肉纹理。他的手顺着Isak的腰身一路向下，停下来捏了捏他的臀瓣，突出强调了那个缝隙，往里伸进去一根手指。</p><p> </p><p>Blackberriezzzz：这简直是世界上最性感的扯内裤</p><p>024wolb：想象一下hardy穿丁字裤</p><p>024wolb：诶等下 穿JOCK（运动护裆裤）</p><p>Anonymous：fuuuuuuuuuuck</p><p>Anonymous：他有次穿这个去健身了，幸亏我截了屏</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：aww 我们再也见不到他发健身自拍了，哭了</p><p>Anonymous：为什么</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：hardy要关闭频道了，这是他最后一次直播了</p><p>Anonymous：啊 日</p><p> </p><p>评论自顾自得聊天，Even和Isak在后面亲热。等到Isak开始晃动他的屁股，Even终于成功脱下Isak的T恤，打赏也跟着多了起来。大家把Isak最后一次直播的消息告诉了新来的和迟到的，有些常客开始回忆他有多好。</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：他真的很令人信服</p><p>Anonymous：全都很 真实</p><p>Anonymous：这里一半的妞听着都很假，仿佛喊得越大声，打赏就越多</p><p>Anonymous：屁股也是填的</p><p>Anonymous：但hardy做起来，你就知道他是认真的</p><p> </p><p>仿佛是为了映证他的话，Isak叫得大声了一点；Even亲到他的胸前，含住了一颗乳头。Isak把手撑在Even背后的墙上，既为了不让他的脸入境，也为了把对方困在原地。“啊，接着嘬，啊，操。”Isak蹭着Even，同时尽量保持上身不动，他可不想捡了西瓜丢了芝麻。</p><p> </p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：你说得好像他不在我们眼前蹭着他的男朋友一样</p><p>Anonymous：但这可是我们<strong>最后一次</strong>看他蹭他的男朋友了</p><p>Anonymous：rip</p><p>Anonymous：我来这是为了打飞机的，不是流眼泪的cnm</p><p>Fillupphillip：他俩是男朋友？</p><p>Fillupphillip：他们有频道吗</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：没 这是hardy，呼～，最后一次直播了</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：妈的我每说一次就更难过一点</p><p>Fillupphillip：抱歉 谢了</p><p> </p><p>Isak呜咽着，推了一把墙直起身来，空出Even的嘴，让他俩都有喘气的工夫。“抱歉，抱歉，我不亲了。”</p><p> </p><p>“操，你敢。”Isak让两人的额头贴在一起，闭上眼想冷静一下，他需要整明白他想要什么，最好能和Even的想法不谋而合，但最终这个决定还是他来做。他在Even耳边轻语。“让我射就好了，等我射完咱俩就到此为止。”</p><p> </p><p>“用手？”</p><p> </p><p>“用手。”</p><p> </p><p>Even亲着Isak的脸颊，松了一口气，Isak给了他允许，手段和目标。他马上就可以随心所欲地让Isak从压力中释放出来。他解开了Isak的裤子。</p><p> </p><p>21twinkies：我听到拉拉锁的声音了！</p><p> </p><p>“挂空挡去酒吧，嗯？”Even抬头，坏笑着看Isak，手上压下那块布料，露出Isak的鸡巴。</p><p> </p><p>“到家之后省点事儿。”</p><p> </p><p>“ohhhhh,”Even替未来的他俩呻吟一声，左手轻轻将Isak握住，Isak弓起腰迎了上去。Even把另一只手放到了Isak嘴边。“咱加个速。”Isak含住了他的中指，舌头围着它打转，用口水给它润滑。他把裤子后面拉下来，正好露出一点臀缝，把手放在Even肩上来稳住自己，Even的手指滑进了他身后的缝隙里。</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：再也见不到那个屁股了</p><p>Anonymous：我都能顺着他屁股的弧度滑雪</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：唉，希望他之后会翻我们的评论</p><p> </p><p>Even塞进去了指尖，没有很深，正好能转起来让Isak发出呻吟。他左手上下撸动，舔舐着眼前近在咫尺的赤裸的脖子。既然Isak从开头就点了足够的火，Even只需要火上浇油。他感觉到Isak的蛋热了起来，身体在一波又一波的快感下打颤，洞口也跟着收缩。他感觉到Isak的吐气打在他的舌头上。他感觉到Isak温热的精液洒在他的拇指，小腹和他自己的勃起上。他感觉到了Isak。</p><p> </p><p>Isak倒在他的胸前，Even接住他全身的重量。他亲着Isak的耳朵，让他在高潮过后的餍足中睡了过去。</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：这，他睡着了？</p><p>Anonymous：他的手指头还在他屁股里呢</p><p>024wolb：屁股不松口，谁都拦不住</p><p>Anonymous：简直就是安抚gay的奶嘴</p><p> </p><p>Even让他小憩了10分钟。最后他想慢慢把手指抽出来，但这个动作还是Isak咕哝着醒了过来。</p><p> </p><p>“日。”</p><p> </p><p>“没事儿。”</p><p> </p><p>“我以为快点我就能保持清醒的。”Isak撑着Even的胸口坐了起来；两人的皮肤都快被精液粘在了一起。“恶心。”Even抓过来Isak的T恤，尽量把他俩擦干净。Isak重新坐到Even腿上，挣扎着穿上裤子，动作可谓不太雅观。</p><p> </p><p>“啊完了，裤兜上也沾到精液了。”</p><p> </p><p>“ugh，得，那我换身新的算了。”Isak扭过身子观察自己在屏幕里的动作。他拧着胯脱掉裤子，评论兴奋了起来，总算能看见两个光着的大男人了。“你打算穿什么来着？”</p><p> </p><p>Even跳下床，从包里掏出他那身衣服。“我来了之后就应该把它挂起来的。”他揪出一件白衬衫，Isak打量着它的褶皱。</p><p> </p><p>“你要是想熨一下也可以，我觉得问题不大，反正大晚上黑灯瞎火的也没人看。”Isak翻下床，走到衣柜前。</p><p> </p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：眼前没有任何鸡巴，我的裤子里却有汪洋大海，谁能想到熨斗也能让我直接好家伙</p><p> </p><p>“如果我跟你穿成一样的会不会很奇怪？”Isak翻着他的衣柜。“等下，不用，我有这件。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，那件就挺好，你很适合穿粉色。”</p><p> </p><p>“这条牛仔裤？”</p><p> </p><p>Even点头，赞同着他的搭配。他俩倒是没有立刻就把衣服穿上，而是换上了干净的内裤，重新回到床上，时间还剩半小时。他们靠着彼此，翻起了评论，回答了一些问题。</p><p> </p><p>“你们还记得有次我问你们结婚的事儿吗？当时我有个朋友打算求婚来着？就是他，上周求的婚，今晚我们要一起去个gay吧庆祝一下。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：我就喜欢参加gay的婚礼，比直人结婚有趣亿点</p><p> </p><p>Even乐了。“这倒是真的。”</p><p> </p><p>“可惜这次结婚的人是一对异性恋，但今晚的活动是一个gay友举办的，所以才选在了俱乐部，但我觉得他俩的婚礼肯定会很有意思。”他扭过来看着Even，等他的附和。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，虽然我还没有在酒吧里见识过J的本事，但好的DJ几乎可以挽救全场。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，对，放点经典老歌。”</p><p> </p><p>Even对他制定的规则坏笑，从两人面前的桌子上拿来手机，在备忘录里打出一个问题。</p><p> </p><p>“啊，我不太确定，我应该从来没有提到过他们的名字。”Isak耸肩。“反正现在这都不重要了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我现在自然是不打算多嘴，看到你这么放松真好。”Even搂上了Isak的腰，轻轻一捏。</p><p> </p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：说到名字，你给这位男性玩具起名了吗？</p><p> </p><p>“呃…咱还是就叫他‘男朋友’吧。”</p><p> </p><p>Badgielbadgirl：连个昵称都没有？</p><p> </p><p>“我倒是有一个，但只有我和hardy知道，毕竟我们还是得有几个秘密的。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：宝贝儿</p><p>Anonymous：爸爸</p><p>Anonymous：主人</p><p>Anonymous：靠谱的时候告诉我们一声</p><p> </p><p>他俩谁都没喊停，笑着看评论里的名字越叫越离谱。话题很快从上床爱称转到了日常昵称，最后是竟然聊起了食物。</p><p> </p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：他人甜吗？我打算叫他softee了，正好和hardy对应（soft软，hard硬）</p><p> </p><p>“softee？”</p><p> </p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：和冰淇凌一样</p><p> </p><p>Isak仔细打量着Even，视线停留在他额前的卷发上。“好啊，很合适，他可是又软又甜，口味还很清奇。”</p><p> </p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：yessssssssss</p><p>Anonymous：我们真正想知道的是：你俩吃冰淇淋喜欢用舔的还是咬的？</p><p> </p><p>“都有，”他俩同时说。</p><p> </p><p>“但事实上，”Even等笑声过后沉思道，“不管他叫我什么，我都会不顾一切跑过来。”</p><p> </p><p>坐在相机前，看着评论，对着镜头，让Even更不耻于吐露真心。这些话他可能不会当着Isak的面说，虽然现在他就坐在他身边，但因为现在他能隔着一层镜头，话反倒容易说出口。</p><p> </p><p>他俩几乎每天都如此，他们会跟彼此说各种事儿，说出自己对对方的感受，不论是面对面，还是入睡前，又或是吃饭时都不影响。但有些事，有些秘密，<em>只能</em>冲着屏幕说：因为有了屏幕的缓冲，因为听者的匿名。</p><p> </p><p>上百名观众能从众多鸡巴中挑出他俩的，现在他们又知道了，Even愿意为Isak付出一切。他们听着他说的话，从他的声音中听到了他的真心，Isak则在心中感受到了，他看着Even的侧脸，以心换心。“我也是。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：毫无疑问 他俩都是softee</p><p>Anonymous：ugh</p><p> </p><p>Even面朝Isak。“你这个傻屌。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak被Even突然的污言秽语吓得瞪大了眼睛，整个人都缩了一下，但他很快就反应过来，反击过去。“嘿，你个操蛋的冰淇淋。”</p><p> </p><p>Even靠近，像是受到召唤一样。“你什么意思，混蛋？”</p><p> </p><p>“没什么意思，你个吸鸡巴的小玩意儿。”Isak的声音升了又降。“我想亲你。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就亲啊，王八蛋。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak狠狠推了一把Even的胸口，他直接倒了下去。Isak在他滚远之前揪住了他，用自己的身体将他钉在床边。他亲住了那个王八蛋。</p><p> </p><p>Winkwankwonk：真是瞎了我的狗眼 他俩还能再恩爱点不</p><p>
  <strong>Winkwankwonk</strong>
  <strong>打赏了200枚金币</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak又亲了一会那个王八蛋。Even翻了个身反客为主，即为了防止自己掉下去，也为了强调他的本意。他瞄了一眼屏幕，确认他俩不会露脸。镜头里现在只能看见从乳头到膝盖，所以他俩可以舒服得亲热，全身心地用对方喜欢的方式亲着。</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：你俩亲这么半天怎么还没硬？当初可是亲了一下就梆梆硬啊</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：那可是他俩的初吻，当然立刻竖旗了</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：现在估计已经能控制住了</p><p>Cumherebb：当你的鸡巴想硬时，天塌了都按不下去</p><p>Anonymous：szd</p><p> </p><p>Isak倒是控制住了，他知道现在还剩多少时间。尽管他很享受，他不想一直困在Even身下。他怼了一下，Even放开了他，两人坐起来，重新回到评论区。</p><p> </p><p>“我想再重复一遍…就这样了，我不会再像以前那样固定直播了，也不会再跟大家聊天了。”</p><p> </p><p>Even往后蹭了蹭，让Isak待在中心，和大家告别。</p><p> </p><p>“我在这玩得很开心，每周都很感激你们能看我的直播。感谢你们在我最无助的时候陪着我，我也希望我能给你们带来一些你们想要的东西。谢谢你们一直在给我打赏，让我分心，给我讲蹩脚的笑话，帮我做作业。谢谢你们的观看和倾听。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：操 我要哭了</p><p>Anonymous：别走</p><p> </p><p>“撇去高潮不说，我玩得很开心。”他呼出一口气，轻轻重复了一遍。他不知道还能说什么，或者他能否把自己真想表达的东西说出来。“我会想这里，我会想你们。”</p><p> </p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：如果你以后还想回来的话，我们一直都在，hardy</p><p> </p><p>Isak相信她的话，相信他们对自己的想念一分都不会少。他们下周还会等着，祈祷他还会再次出现，他也可能会忍不住登陆进去。</p><p> </p><p>但他做不到，真的做不到。哪怕是他已经拉黑了Alfie和Tom的用户名，最后这次的直播他还是冒着很大的风险。对他来说，这样的生活已经不值得这么高的风险了。他必须现在说再见，以免将来的万劫不复。</p><p> </p><p>“非常感谢大家。”他挨个读起了评论里的名字，试图单独和每个人道个别。大额的，最后一次的打赏涌了进来，表达着观众对他的感谢。列表越滚越慢，人们渐渐退出了房间，最后他只是坐在那。</p><p> </p><p>他从屏幕里看见Even伸出了手，他向后握住了他。</p><p> </p><p>午夜到了，他关掉了房间。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>他们穿好衣服，没坐公交，多花了点时间往俱乐部走去。一路上Even听着Isak的心路历程，两人一直握着手。</p><p> </p><p>“有时候我在想…如果我就一直这么干下去呢？退学当全职主播。”</p><p> </p><p>“那你估计得不停地打飞机。”Even没在开玩笑；他是真得有在认真考虑Isak的话。“如此以来你的鸡巴就会面对很多演出压力，估计每天都得上台，然后你全部的收入就都得指望它了。”</p><p> </p><p>“那样的话应该会很有意思，至少我就不用遮脸了。频率虽然会高一点，但我不用再担心暴露的问题，压力也会相对小一些。我可以在镜头前露脸，谈论我的生活，早上也可以自慰。”</p><p> </p><p>“你早上不自慰吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“不，要是就我一个人，我就会把它…存着以后用？”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，可是…我俩每天都会有…晨勃。就我自己的话，我会趁着早上洗澡来一发，晚上看你的直播再来一发。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak耸肩。“这样剥夺一点的话有利于让我进入状态，正好为直播做准备。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，那以后你就可以早上的时候在卫生间里直播打飞机了。”</p><p> </p><p>如果他真要投身于主播行业的话，他会自由得多。尽管他在哀悼这一副业的结束，但他也在尽量客观地看待问题：他还没准备好放弃他的朋友和家人，以及他对医学的热爱。虽然他确信自己可以在直播世界里找到不同的家人和朋友——事实上这点他已经做到了——但大家依旧生活在隐瞒之中，这个世界在贩卖性爱的同时又深以为耻。Isak不知道如果有一天，他不再需要掩饰自己的身体和职业，那时走在街上会是什么感觉，所以他并不打算以身试法。</p><p> </p><p>年轻人在城市里漫游，从餐厅到酒吧到俱乐部，永远在追寻下一个更好的东西。Isak和Even随波逐流，随意地谈论两人性生活的重大变革。夜色太醉，太吵，并不在乎他们的秘密。</p><p> </p><p>“你想继续也可以啊，就给我一个人看嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？”Isak被拉回了现实，离开了那个他无法拥有的未来。</p><p> </p><p>“如果你想继续直播的话，我们可以把它做成私人的。话说咱俩为什么不早这么做，就…固定用Skype视频。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，我还以为这都是肯定的事儿呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就好！我只是不确定你是不是彻底和直播说拜拜了。”</p><p> </p><p>“这个嘛，直播洗澡你是别想了，但我还是喜欢看你工作，现在每天晚上我的手可是闲多了。”</p><p> </p><p>“这还不好说，多约会不就行了。出去吃个晚饭，一直待那不走，搞服务生盯住咱俩不放，喝得醉到走不了路，回家上完床直接睡觉。问题解决，简单吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“咱俩又不能<em>每晚</em>都这么干。”</p><p> </p><p>“当然不行，只有周一，周三和周五。哦对了，还有周日下午。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑了，这个未来他可以拥有，这就是他的未来。在这个夏天里，每天他都可以和Even在一起，不论他还是不是camboy。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>周日早晨Even的闹钟吵醒了二人，说实话他俩从俱乐部回来都没睡几个小时。Even倒是提前做好了准备，在两人睡觉前先把药和一杯水放在了床头。他在一分钟之内翻过身，笨拙地把药喝了，又回到Isak身边。Isak哼了一声，因为他的手抓过杯子有点凉，Even几乎是立刻挪开了身子。</p><p> </p><p>“我又不是这个意思，”他咕哝，扭过来沿着一路余温追了上去。</p><p> </p><p>“别动。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak听到这句命令睁开了眼，僵在了床中央。他现在是面朝天花板，被子堆在腰间。Even站起身，从桌子上够来手机。“发生了什么？”</p><p> </p><p>Even跪了下来，视线和床垫齐平。Isak挣扎着往下看他，同时尽量保持身体的不动。他看着Even的视线来来回回，然后他的头沿着床边移动，像一只在半人高的草丛里的母狮子一样，观察着她的猎物。</p><p> </p><p>“你是在…狩猎我吗？”他怕Even下一秒就要扑过来，他可没清醒到这种程度。</p><p> </p><p>“没，光线。”Even抬起手机，找到了合适的角度和高度。Isak依旧一动不动，困在镜头的光圈下。</p><p> </p><p>这束光跟着他们回了家，是他们闭眼后的那片粉色。现在，太阳升高了，它倾泻在Isak的卧室里，给屋里的事物陇上一层薄薄的黄色。它用光线将Isak钉在原地，一切都静止着，只有灰尘在他的小腹上翩翩起舞。Even想把它们都捕捉下来，他拍了照，录了像，最后又将其刻在视网膜上，才解除对了Isak的指令。</p><p> </p><p>“好了，谢谢。”还没等Isak坐起来，Even就爬到了床上，肩胛骨跟着上下移动，像是有自我意识一样在跟踪着Isak。他伏在Isak的正上方，投下一片阴影。他在暗色中落下一个吻。“你自由了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道。”Isak搂上Even的脖子，把他拉低，进一步困住了他。“你抓到了吗？”等到距离足够近后，他在Even耳边喃喃。</p><p> </p><p>“咱来看看。”他按原计划亲了Isak一口，从他身上下去，到床尾拿过来手机。他重新躺到枕头上，把屏幕举在两人面前。</p><p> </p><p>Isak倒吸一口凉气。“哦，日。”</p><p> </p><p>“真的？”</p><p> </p><p>“Even。”Isak把手机拿过来，凑到眼前。第一张就让他哑口无言，每往后翻一张，便更好上一点。“它看起来就是这样的？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak的小腹变成了柔软的肚腩，浅色的毛发给晒过的皮肤染上一层金光，肋骨和肚脐附近光影相生。他的头和枕头在远处变成了幽暗的山峦重叠，光帘在他的身上影影绰绰。灰尘活了起来。</p><p> </p><p>Isak惊叹不已地看着照片，又惊叹不已地看着Even。“你怎么发现的？你怎么捕捉到的？简直…神了。”</p><p> </p><p>Even把头靠在Isak肩上。“很简单，看着你就好。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak点开视频，两人看着他呼吸，焦点渐渐转移到前面，镜头的眩光投下一个慵懒的弧圈。Isak把手探下去，想感受一下他的小肚子是不是真有镜头上看起来那么暖和。“你能教教我吗？”他把手机还给了Even。</p><p> </p><p>“教你什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“怎么找到光线。”</p><p> </p><p>Even皱了下眉，打消了脑子里出现的第一个念头。“我可以试试，但我觉得纯粹是因为我走运。”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧。”Isak没再强求。他看着Even打开一个app，开始处理其中一张照片，他决定横插一腿。“嘿。”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm？”Even关了手机，把注意力全放在Isak身上。</p><p> </p><p>Isak光想着他接下来要说的话就藏不住笑。“想再走一次运吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Even又滚了过来。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“ugh。”</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了？”Sana嘴里含着华夫饼问。</p><p> </p><p>“Even的配字。”</p><p> </p><p>“嘿！多可爱啊！”</p><p> </p><p>Isak的手机响了一声，Even发ins的时候艾特了他，发的是早上拍的光线打在他胃上那张，配字是：走运。Isak把手机翻过来让Sana来评价一下。</p><p> </p><p>“上面是你吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“是。”</p><p> </p><p>Sana耸肩。“嗯呢，是挺可爱的，有点像你俩刚上完床，你这个账号不是用来发光线相关的内容吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“这<em>就是</em>光线啊。”Even倒是没有纠正他俩上床的顺序。</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉，没法把我的视线从乳头上移开。”</p><p> </p><p>“嘿！”Isak双手捂上胸口，假装害羞。“能不能别在我男朋友的ins里视奸我。”</p><p> </p><p>Sana只是一挑眉，一句话都没说，让Isak自己体会他刚才的话有多离谱。</p><p> </p><p>“我<em>已经</em>收到好几条不正经的私信了，让我给他们拍私密照。”</p><p> </p><p>“看来我还给你吸引了不少客户？”Isak得意洋洋。</p><p> </p><p>“没有比你更好用的名片了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak歪过头，打算迎接一个他理应得到的轻啄，Even欣然奉上。</p><p> </p><p>“你俩要是以后都这副德行，我还是别来了。我来这花钱是为了吃华夫饼，不是看你俩表演的。”</p><p> </p><p>“又不用<em>你</em>花钱，Even请客。”</p><p> </p><p>Even听完哈哈大笑，Sana自然不可能知道Even还在花钱看Isak的表演。她懒得追问。“话说，昨晚浪得怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>“滔天巨浪，Eskild还可惜你没来。”</p><p> </p><p>“应该的，他明知道才提前一天通知我，我根本就腾不开，不过我倒是也不介意，这周过得累死累活，我也没劲浪了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak深表同情。“有时候真的是瞎浪，全凭红牛提神。”</p><p> </p><p>“Eva玩好了吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“应该是，Even跟她跳舞的时间比跟我都长。”</p><p> </p><p>“那还不是因为Eskild一直缠着Jonas不放，我总不能让她一个人待在那吧，对新娘总得好点。”</p><p> </p><p>“你这么做是很贴心，宝贝儿。我的意思是因为你俩一直待在一起，你就更应该知道她昨晚玩得有多嗨。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，我以为你在生气我没和你跳。”</p><p> </p><p>“那倒是，但我忙着喝东西，还得一直跟Magnus解释，没有一个gay对Vilde感兴趣。”</p><p> </p><p>“但别的女生们就…”</p><p> </p><p>Isak指着Sana表示同意。“这才是真正的威胁。”</p><p> </p><p>“她玩得开心就好，明天我们要一起吃午饭，开始商量婚礼的事儿了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你们五个女生都会去吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“没，就我和Chris。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，那问题不大。”</p><p> </p><p>“要的就是这个效果。”</p><p> </p><p>“我见过Chris了吗？”Even插进嘴来。</p><p> </p><p>“见了，她昨晚也在，穿银色外套那位。”</p><p> </p><p>“她居然就是Chris？她明明说自己叫…Annabelle Louisa Peter Christianson三世，还让我给她背了十来遍。”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>那位</em>就是Chris。”</p><p> </p><p>Sana咯咯笑着喝茶。“她现在又加了个Peter？”</p><p> </p><p>“有段时间不是Erik来着？诶不对，是Elizabeth！”</p><p> </p><p>“哈，哈，好笑的。操，她昨天晚上搞得好像我漏掉一个就要缺胳膊少腿似的。”Even咕哝着喝完最后一口咖啡，站起来例行留给他们一个“我去趟卫生间顺便把钱付了你俩先聊”的背影。</p><p> </p><p>“行，接下来怎么打算？”</p><p> </p><p>“你带泳衣了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“带了。”他踢了下桌子下面的包。</p><p> </p><p>“那就先去我家把衣服换了，我正好把Emir带上？”</p><p> </p><p>“好嘞！Even肯定很想见他。”</p><p> </p><p>这句话实在是低估了Even的激动程度，他一听完接下来要去见那个小朋友，差点跳到屋顶上。他一路连跑带颠地到了Sana家，连她掏钥匙的时候都在旁边跳得停不下来。</p><p> </p><p>“我还没见过第二个能和我妈一样想见Emir的人。”Sana带两人进了门。</p><p> </p><p>Susie领着Emir走到了客厅里，Even已经急不可耐了。“我刚给他喂完一瓶奶粉，应该可以直接出门了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我可以吗？”Even伸出手，等着允许，Sana点头。他蹲下来，把自己介绍给那个小宝宝。</p><p> </p><p>“Susie，麻烦再给我几分钟可以吗？我换下衣服。Isak，你自己去卫生间换吧。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak和Sana分头行动，换好衣服准备去码头，Even迅速跟Susie和Emir打成一片。即便是在卫生间里，Isak都能听见他开心的尖叫。</p><p> </p><p>“小心点，Isak，看样子Emir最喜欢的叔叔换人了，”Susie在他回来后警告道。他撅着嘴和Even换了个位置，拉着小宝宝的手给他指明了卫生间的方向。</p><p> </p><p>“我花了好几个月才干掉Elias，结果这就是你给我的回报？赤裸裸的背叛？”Emir的笑容逐渐消失，感受到了Isak语气里的失望。Isak把他扔在空中，又迅速接住，他立即就回到了一分钟前的咯咯傻笑。</p><p> </p><p>“他这么做可能是因为他长得太奇怪了，”Sana回到了客厅里，大声说着，确保Even也能听见。“你觉得Even叔叔长得奇怪吗？”她哄着Emir，他点头，逗乐了Isak。“对了，不论我问什么，他都这个反应。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不管，我信了。”</p><p> </p><p>Sana把Susie送到了门口，让她下午不用来了，又确认了一遍下周的时间表。Isak挥着Emir的手说再见。Even走到两人身边，也加入了进来。</p><p> </p><p>“工作的事儿我给你发短信！”</p><p> </p><p>Sana关上门，转过身瞪了Even一眼。“不好意思，你是想撬走我的保姆吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“没！她只是想当模特，我正好认识几个朋友，可以在她有空的时候帮她拍照。”他特意强调了“有空的时候。”Sana放松了下来。Even转身去拿Susie收拾好的沙滩包。“等我俩有了自己的孩子再撬她也不迟。”</p><p> </p><p>Even朝门口走去，Isak和Sana在他们后和彼此交换了一个无声的尖叫。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Sana带领着队伍朝码头走去，Even拿着沙滩包和Isak的背包跟在她后面，Isak和Emir断后。他经过了五个路口，趁大家都靠在一起等路灯时，才鼓起勇气问了Even他之前说的话。“嗨，我…呃，我以为你不想要孩子？”Isak注意到Sana听到这话之后轻轻歪了下头。</p><p> </p><p>“我不想要<em>我的</em>孩子。”他随意地解释道。“但我们可以用你的精子代孕，要不就领养，或者把身边这个偷了也行。”Even笑着轻轻捏了一下Emir的胳膊，但当他越过Emir去看Isak时，发现他听完好像更懵逼了，表情还是那么困惑震惊。“对-对不起，我说这话不是…是我想当然了。我不知道你想不想要孩子，但如果你想的话，如果我们最终决定要一个，方法多的是...不论我们这个家庭是怎么组成的，他们都会是我们的家人。我并没有在，呃，期待什么，但我很喜欢小孩。我很愿意把一个小生命带到世界上来，指导他们做一个好人。要是你不想要的话，那就不要，都可以。我知道并不是所有人都想要孩子，我就…嗯。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道你已经想了这么多。”Isak好不容易才轻声说道，打破了Even努力填补的震惊的沉默。</p><p> </p><p>开口之前，Even的脸上闪过一抹痛苦。“我想了很多我们的未来。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak把Emir从一边的胯上换到另一边，好把胳膊腾出来。他握住Even的手，轻轻捏了捏。他不知道该说什么，更别提理清他现在的感受，但他知道他必须让Even安心，在找到答案之前，他会一直让Even安心。</p><p> </p><p>红灯转绿，但没人迈步。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. 第三十一章 1:01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>两周后Isak最后一笔转现打到了账上。尽管他已经有了一个大致的概念，真看见那个数字时他还是低低地吹了一声口哨。Even转过椅子来面朝他。“嗯？”</p><p> </p><p>“我最后一笔打赏过来了。”Isak登上网站，确认没什么不对劲的地方。“那周我就直播了一回，但是…这应该是我得打赏最多的一次了。”</p><p> </p><p>“毕竟这是你最后的表演，大家得多给往进塞点嘛。”Even把椅子转了回去，被自己逗笑了。Isak倒是听懂了，他扔了一个枕头过去。Even只是笑着把它捡了起来，抱在胸前，一边看着电脑上的拍摄片段。Isak把这点数目记在账上，更新了一下数据，算了算他最近要花的钱。这笔虽是横财，但仅此一次。他得好好规划一下，以免一次性都花完。</p><p> </p><p>Even听见他在喃喃自语，还在那大声叹气。“怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>“我可能得再找一份工作。”</p><p> </p><p>“要不要考虑一下camming。”Isak手边没有多余的枕头让他扔了，他等Even转过椅子来看他的反应，趁机瞪了他一眼。“我并笑不出来，它…我靠camming赚了不少，房租基本靠它。”</p><p> </p><p>Even没再开玩笑，他蹭着椅子滑到了咖啡桌旁边，Isak正在那弓腰盯着屏幕。“难道你要付不起下个月的房租了？”他本没有故意压低声音，但是心中的担忧把他的音调拽了下去。</p><p> </p><p>“这倒不至于，我可以…凭我现在的积蓄和实习的工资，估计能让我撑到下学期期末，但咱俩就不能再每天都这么大吃大喝了。”</p><p> </p><p>正如Even之前计划的那样，他俩隔三差五就去附近的餐馆里锻炼酒量，省得Isak一直去想没有观众的日子。两人你请一次我请一次，但又没有斤斤计较，让彼此的支出保持在一个大致平衡的范围内。之前Isak不用规划他的未来，两人划起来信用卡也很随意，但现在既然他要节省支出的话，为了保持平衡，Even也得有所收敛。</p><p> </p><p>Even肃穆地点头。“那就自己做饭吃呗，我也不介意少喝点，能让我看一下吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak把笔记本转过来，避免屏幕反光。Even已经知道Isak大概的支出，主要是因为Isak花这些钱的时候他基本都在身边，所以Isak也不用藏着掖着。他觉得再多一双眼睛，帮自己看看还有什么地方需要调整也挺好的。毕竟，这么多年来Even一直在管理他自己的事业和生活，这方面的经验自然也就多一些。</p><p> </p><p>可惜Even并没有找到什么省钱小妙招，他只是就Isak精细的记账夸了半天，帮他出了出主意。“这个暑假里你还有什么想做的兼职吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak耸肩。“没什么了，毕竟再找不见比靠打飞机赚钱更好的工作了，相比之下零售就差得远。”</p><p> </p><p>“不过你已经有了收银的经验啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“这倒是，再继续收收钱也没什么，让我多掌握一些收银小技巧。”</p><p> </p><p>两人随意地聊着，看样子这就是Isak努力的方向了：找点他可以在周末完成的销售工作，让他多和顾客打打交道。明天他就去查附近的招聘信息。“你觉得Helene需要帮忙吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“然后失去她的五个常客之一？我看悬，你想问就问吧，还能让她找个乐子。”</p><p> </p><p>“反正我这个常客她应该是怎么都留不住，她家的冰摩卡每周喝下来可不便宜。”</p><p> </p><p>Even摇头。“是很上瘾。”他推了下桌子，回到原来的位置上。</p><p> </p><p>Isak做了个实验，把能省的都算上，看他还能坚持多久。“这些钱应该还够我去伦敦，”他自言自语。悠着点的话，他的房租能坚持到12月份。要是能再找份工作，这段日子他就可以过得潇洒一点。</p><p> </p><p>“伦敦？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak随意摆手。“哦，那都是春天的事儿了，那会我估计得交换一学期，我和Sana一直在商量去哪。我们这个项目里伦敦比较受欢迎，但我还没定下来。”Isak解释的时候一直没抬头，所以他也就没看见Even有多么震惊。</p><p> </p><p>Even保持着声音的平稳，把它掩饰了过去。“我还不知道你要出国。”</p><p> </p><p>“我得先把实习完成，然后是秋季学期，最后再交换。”</p><p> </p><p>Even没再问下去，他把注意力放在自己的电脑上，Isak继续调整着他的记账单。等他对花销计划满意后，又快速翻了一遍网站里的收信箱。现在他还能收到消息，不过频率慢慢降了下来。他假装自己看这些是为了确保他的信息没有暴露，但实际上是因为他喜欢从朋友们善意的消息里寻求慰藉。即便他已经要离开他的观众们了，他们不加掩饰的慷慨的支持依旧让他心里一暖。每次他需要什么东西来鼓舞自己的时候，他就会回来看看。</p><p> </p><p>Isak把有些信息读了两遍，尽管手指发痒，但他还是忍住没有回复。他从余光里看见Even在给自己照相，他既没有动也没有出声询问。现在他已经习惯了，也不再去想自己看起来是什么样子。他相信Even的眼光。他让自己从一下午的钱财管理中解脱出来，关掉了网站。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>周一Isak回家去打包剩下几天里要穿的衣服。只要一实习，他就忍不住想住在Even家，谁让他离的那么近。两人现在基本上固定了：他会回家洗澡，收拾，然后和Even在咖啡馆约会。他俩会在那计划好晚上吃什么，然后把剩下的甜点拿回去当早餐。</p><p> </p><p>等他到了之后，Helene已经把他的冰咖啡放在了柜台上。“谢谢！”他在空荡荡的咖啡馆里喊了一嗓子，希望她在后面能听见，坐到了老位置上。</p><p> </p><p>“自从上次你鸽了我之后，那都是多会来着，三周以前？我都不知道你还会不会再来了，不过现在看来都没事儿了。”Helene擦着手走了出来。</p><p> </p><p>Isak低下头，默默地请求她的原谅。“那周出了点状况。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊别担心，我逗你呢。那周我刚决定围观你俩的实时约会，结果就变成了看Even一个人坐在窗户旁边哭。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak噌地抬起了头。“他哭了？”</p><p> </p><p>“呃，他没和我说话，就一直坐在那低头盯着手机，我绝对听见了抽噎声。”</p><p> </p><p>“我的天，”Isak喃喃道。Helene看出来这句话让他受了很大质，赶紧换了个话题。</p><p> </p><p>“我本来以为我要目睹你俩的分手了，结果下周你俩再出现的时候跟刚结婚似的，看来那天只是出了个小插曲。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak点头，没有提供任何细节，也不想让自己再沉浸在过去。事情已经发生了，两人都道了歉，共同决定不会让悲剧重演。现在Isak更是确定自己不会再让Even蒙在鼓里，他们都不会给彼此带来那样的痛苦，这个不在他们的未来计划之内。</p><p> </p><p>正好Even的短信来了，点亮了屏幕。他为自己的迟到说了声抱歉，保证五分钟之内就到。Isak之前并没有再担心，但Even的确认还是让他感到安心，正好也把他从低沉的情绪中拉了出来。</p><p> </p><p>“这下我最喜欢的肥皂剧终于回归了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我俩在你眼里就这？”</p><p> </p><p>“有时候感觉还真像是在看下午剧场，幸好周一下午基本没什么客人来打扰我。”</p><p> </p><p>“你这话听着怎么像我俩很能折腾似的。”</p><p> </p><p>“毕竟…上周你俩可是在策划怎么偷别人的小孩。说实话刚开始我以为你们在开玩笑，谁知道你俩一聊就聊了，半个小时。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak大笑，没错：他俩的确花了很长时间来开玩笑说怎么把Emir偷出来。自从Even上周六在早午餐和小宝宝玩了个尽兴后，他已经彻底败在对方的纸尿裤下。</p><p> </p><p>“朋友的儿子非常可爱，我们几个周末的时候见了一面，现在已经变成了我俩的常驻梗…吧。”</p><p> </p><p>他语气里隐约的质疑让Helene笑出了声。“我就说嘛，我经常分不出来。我知道他这人很爱开玩笑，但下一秒又能立即切换到正事模式。”她打了个响指。“你得小心点。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak对此相当心知肚明。他俩都喜欢先拿开玩笑来试水，感觉差不多就进行近一步的交谈，两人就是这么商量起以后要组建的家庭。之前在码头的时候他俩只顾着看Emir，但后来Isak又想了很多，他们还讨论了领养和代孕的区别。他并没有和Even敲定最终的结果，也承认他除了目前的学习，别的也没想那么多，但他认真倾听着Even，两人假设了各种场景。等他们达成一个令人舒服的结论后，两人又继续开起了玩笑。尽管没人真想让Sana或者她的家人出事儿，但他俩算了一下，如果Emir的父母出了意外，他俩应该是排在第五位看护Emir的。如果以后多和Emir玩玩的话，两人的排名还能再上升一下。</p><p> </p><p>趁着Helene还在柜台，Isak顺势换了个话题。“说到正事，你这需不需要再雇个人帮忙，多个打杂的？”Helene没反应，他只好继续解释。“我想找份兼职，所以就来问问你这缺不缺人。”</p><p> </p><p>然后Helene就笑了，响彻云霄，上气不接下气，笑到天摇地晃那种，“啊，Isak我的亲宝贝儿啊。”又是好一通笑。“不用，我卖的东西一个柜子就能装完，我自己忙得过来。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak耸肩。“问一下总无妨。”</p><p> </p><p>“再说了，你还是好好当我的快乐源泉吧，我甚至都不需要你买喝的，只要一直坐在那，研究怎么绑架小孩就够了。”</p><p> </p><p>Even伴着铃声走了进来，他笑看Helene的大笑，从Isak害羞的脸上看出来他错过了一个捉弄Isak的大好时机。</p><p> </p><p>“来杯茶？”她勉强压下笑声，把话问出了口。</p><p> </p><p>“再来一份笑话，谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p>“Isak刚问我会不会雇人。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，宝贝儿，怎么会这样。”Even走到他身边，给他来了一个熊抱，夸张地表达了他的同情，又提了一嘴他的失误。“我早就告诉你别问的。”</p><p> </p><p>“说不定周六人会很多呢，我也不知道，”Isak靠在Even胸前小声说。“又不是说咱俩真是她唯二的顾客。”</p><p> </p><p>Even放开他，坐下来。“如果她真需要帮忙的话，我敢保证她肯定会先来问你的。周六人是不少，但大家都很有耐心地在排队，她一个人应付得过来。”</p><p> </p><p>Helene拿着他的茶回来了。“放心吧，我记着呢，Isak。有时候我也在想如果周日开门的话，就肯定需要你来帮我，但现在我还是看你的表演吧。”她碰了下他的肩，继续回去工作了。等她走开后，Isak才看到Even震惊的表情。</p><p> </p><p>“不是你想的那样，”他轻声说。“咱俩对她来说就是肥皂剧。”</p><p> </p><p>Even的戒备还替Isak守着，等他解释完才放松下来。“要是连看两个大男人在那喝东西都算得上是娱乐的话，这工作得有多无聊啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“准确说是两个大男人边喝边商量偷小孩，买卖药/毒品，打飞机…哦，你上次不还扯什么要放火烧东西吗，要不就是一个大男人在那流眼泪。总之，我能理解她看热闹的心情。”</p><p> </p><p>Even在凳子上坐直了身体。“我感觉跟上台表演似的，好像底下坐着一大帮观众，等下。我想想能整个什么绝活。”</p><p> </p><p>趁他想着，Isak喝完了他的冰咖啡。他笑着看Even在那冥思苦想，本来之前他俩都是想到什么就聊什么，现在要专门想出来一个有趣的话题，反倒不那么容易。“呃，宝贝儿，你不用真表演。”Isak伸手拍着他的膝盖。Even还是一副苦大仇深的样子，他重重地叹了口气。</p><p> </p><p>“啊，没，我在想别的。我这可能有个…适合你的工作。”</p><p> </p><p>“真的？”Isak又一次坐直身体。“我也要像Susie那样当模特？”</p><p> </p><p>Even扭过来，露出一个坏笑。“你要想当也可以，不过我说的不是这个。”他把手伸进兜里翻找着。“它的薪水不怎么高，准确说，它没有任何薪水可言，但能帮你省钱。”他拿出来一个小东西，盖在手心里从柜台上把它滑了过来。他抬起手，是一把钥匙。</p><p> </p><p>Isak抬头看着Even，等他的解释。</p><p> </p><p>“你可以当我的室友。”</p><p> </p><p>“这是…这是你的钥匙？”他指着那个光秃秃的银色的东西。</p><p> </p><p>“不，是你的。”</p><p> </p><p>从后面传来Helene把烘焙纸掉在了地上的声音。</p><p> </p><p>“你…想让我当你的室友？”</p><p> </p><p>“对，我感觉我们已经算是住在一起了，不是在你那就是在我这，还省得每次带东西。你可以付一半的房租，算下来仍比你一个人付全部的强，这么算的话…可以让你找工作的压力小一点。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak把钥匙滑到另一只手的手心里，它还带着Even口袋里的温度。“你在让我搬过去。”</p><p> </p><p>“对。”</p><p> </p><p>“你想让我搬进去吗？”Isak抬头看着Even，Even被他问得有点懵。</p><p> </p><p>“想，不-不然我为什么要给你钥匙。”</p><p> </p><p>“对哈，但…我不想让你是为了帮我省钱才问的，你<em>想</em>让我和你<em>住在一起</em>吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“想。”Even信心满满地说，意识到自己不用像之前以为的那样费劲说服Isak了。“想。”</p><p> </p><p>“行，那我就搬，”Isak不在乎这样会让他省钱，他甚至都不知道这样会让他省多少钱，哪怕Even让他搬到一座宫殿里，再两个人平摊房租，他也会眼都不眨就答应。这个解决方法是如此简单有效，以至于他都纳闷自己之前怎么没想到。Isak拿起钥匙，指头在齿刃上来回摩挲着。“所以你才迟到了？你去配钥匙了？”</p><p> </p><p>Even摇头。“没，这把多余的一直放在厨房里，我迟到是因为我想把所有你应该搬过来和我住的原因写下来。”他的手再一次消失在口袋里，这回拿出来一把皱巴巴的便利贴。</p><p> </p><p>“你还准备了提词卡！”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯呢，之前有人告诉过我它们很有用。”</p><p> </p><p>“Aww。”Isak被Even的紧张迷得晕头转向，他为了这个重要的时刻竟然准备了这么多。他甚至都觉得有点内疚，显然他没有让Even把他设想的闯五关斩六将付诸实践。他抽出来几张便利贴，想读上面写了什么。</p><p> </p><p>“现在看它们都没用了。”</p><p> </p><p>“谁说的，我还是想知道你都写了什么。”Isak拿的第一张上面就两个大字：上床，他翻了个白眼。</p><p> </p><p>Even也靠过来读着。“呃，我是想把它当笑话讲的，这些都是有顺序的。如果我最后还是没能打动你，至少我能靠这个让你笑一笑，再给我个机会。”</p><p> </p><p>“你的努力让我感到非常荣幸，你的设想又让我感到冒犯，你怎么会以为我不想和你同居呢，我都多少天没回我自己的公寓了。”</p><p> </p><p>“说的就是嘛！现在你离上班的地方也近了，虽然离学校远了点，但——”</p><p> </p><p>“我多花十分钟到实验室问题不大。”Isak继续读着便利贴，他的人生都有如此重大的进步了，这点纯粹是瑕不掩瑜。Even在旁边给他解释着这些提示具体都是什么意思。</p><p> </p><p>“哦，你还可以把你的床，家具什么的卖一卖，挣点钱。我可以付你电视一半的钱，毕竟我也得看。”</p><p> </p><p>“你这说的什么话，我可不会要你的钱。再加上如果这是我的电视的话，看什么就是我说了算。”</p><p> </p><p>Even对此表示妥协，Isak又往下读。大部分的便利贴都很好理解，写着显而易见的同居好处，就为了把两位已经如此默契的人撺掇在一起。他们可以用Isak公寓里的东西把Even家里缺的补上。平摊房租也让Even多了一些闲钱，两人又可以晚上出去约会了。Isak也再不用担心在之前的小区和Tom在街上撞见。如果他想的话，他可以在他俩的卧室直播，正好用上里面那张多余的桌子。</p><p> </p><p>Isak举起一张写着“储存”的粉色便利贴，哼了一声。“就你那间小储藏室我觉得可没什么吸引力，宝贝儿。”</p><p> </p><p>“不是这个意思，它是用来…等你出国之后放东西的，这样你就不用专门找地方寄存，或者是搬回你原来的家里，因为你的东西已经在我这了。等你出去后，你也不用再付那一半的房租，毕竟你都不住在这了，到时候也可以让你少操一点心。”Even的声音低了下来，失去了之前信心满满的高昂。“如果那会我们已经不在一起了的话，你还是可以把东西放我这，所以怎么想都不亏。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak皱起眉。“你都和我商量好要去偷小孩了，你还觉得咱俩六个月之内就会分手？”</p><p> </p><p>“我没有！”Even惊慌地瞪大眼，他的周全后院起火。“这只是…一种设想，我想把所有的可能性都想好，毕竟一整个学期都异地恋不是件小事，我需要把这中情况也…考虑到。我不是说说而已，我永远都不会让你失去你的家，它永远为你敞开怀抱。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak把这摞便利贴放在柜台上，语气和Even一样肃穆。他想让他听到自己有多认真，他也在这么想。“我知道我不怎么考虑我们的未来，我拿小孩开玩笑，随口就说要搬走，但这只是因为现在已经好到让我不用再去担心未来。我不用想那么多计划，因为…或许是因为我相信它会按照我想要的方式来。之前直播让我很害怕，我想保护好我自己，保护好我的未来，但现在我不用这么草木皆兵了，我只需要知道…我会和你住在一起，感觉肯定会很棒。即便是你没说让我搬过去，我最后估计也会…把我所有的衣服都放到你那，在你多出来的桌子上给我的笔记本充电，把从超市里买的东西放到你的冰箱里，用吸尘器吸你的地板，让你洗我的衣服。过两个月我就会意识到，我自己的房租都在白瞎，因为我根本就不住。我喜欢听你说你把各种情况都想了个遍，在一通演讲里都把它们都解决，但你估计都不用这么做，我只需要这个。”Isak举着钥匙弯下腰，头几乎要碰到Even的大腿，从包里找出他自己的那串钥匙。他提高了一点声音，盖过翻找的吵闹，一边把Even钥匙放到自己的那串里。“等我们回家后我就给我的房东发邮件，我搬家是因为你想让我搬，也是因为我想。不论我出门去哪，我永远都会回来。”他举起Even的钥匙，让这堆金属散在柜台上。“现在，你只需要再跟我解释一个事情。”</p><p> </p><p>Even笑了。他大笑着点头，眼神明亮，Isak要他干什么他都会去干。Isak举起最后一张便利贴，上面只写着：便利贴。</p><p> </p><p>“这他妈是几个意思？”</p><p> </p><p>Even的笑声几乎和Helene的一样震耳欲聋。“我猜咱来会把东西挪来挪去，可能需要把你的桌子也放到办公室里来，但我有一个要求：你不能动我的便利贴墙，其他你想怎么整都行。妈的，我家一半的东西都得归功于你，但便利贴是神圣不可侵犯的。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak扬起嘴角，手上试了试便利贴的背胶。他靠上前去，将那张纸贴在了Even的脑门上。“我真他妈服了你和你的便利贴了。”</p><p> </p><p>他看着他的男友，依旧笑容满面，都懒得把那张便签拿下来。他别扭地喝了口茶，估计被挡得什么都看不见。Even有时候真是傻得可爱，但他的犯傻一般都带着目的性。有时候是为了保护自己，其他时候则是为了逗Isak笑。Isak爱死了。然后，他意识到——</p><p> </p><p>“我爱你。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，操。”两人都被Helene的声音吓得转过身，她正站在柜台后面，手捂着嘴，眼睛和他俩瞪得一样大。“对不起对不起对不起，”她喃喃道，赶紧蹲了下去，消失在桌沿下。又传来一声轻轻的“操”。</p><p> </p><p>“拜托你俩说句话。”Helene从底下发出呻吟，试图缓解只有她觉得尴尬的气氛。</p><p> </p><p>Isak伸手将便利贴从Even脸上拿下来，又把它粘在了T恤上。他凑近亲住了Even的嘴。震惊和惊喜渐渐退去，取而代之的是之前那种熟悉的触感和感觉。</p><p> </p><p>最后Helene站了起来，看着窗户前上演着的两个男子亲热的好戏，默默躲在了屋子后面。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“Even。”Isak洗着手，为了把水声压过去几乎吼了起来。“我收回前言了。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？”Even一直等Isak回到客厅才问，他们又是在沙发上吃的晚餐。即便屋子里已经有了餐桌和椅子，还有桌布，两人碗里的通心粉和肉丸总有种上不了台面之感。</p><p> </p><p>“我收回前言，我不爱你了。”</p><p> </p><p>Even点了下手机去看时间。“谢谢你爱过我的…四小时。”</p><p> </p><p>“这可是我的个人最佳纪录了。”</p><p> </p><p>“恭喜恭喜，请问是什么让我们的爱之花凋零了呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“你的卫生间太小了，我不能爱这种男人。”Isak把最后一个肉丸扔进嘴里，Even嚼着他自己的通心粉。</p><p> </p><p>“没想到我们分手的导火索竟然是我的卫生间。等下，那你还往进搬吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“搬还是会搬的，这点代价我就勉为其难的接受吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢您的宽宏大量。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak又站起来去洗碗，厨房里还是一片混乱，他顺便把那也收拾起来。“Oi！你忘了把肉丸放起来了！”他听见Even含着面模糊地说了声抱歉，Isak把那包冻肉丸封好口放在了冷冻室里。他们总算吃完一半了，尽管每次买一大袋会省点钱，但总吃真的会腻。想到这他更期待明天下班后去店里取订好的餐了。</p><p> </p><p>这倒提醒了他：他得把明天上班穿的衣服挂起来。他把厨房收拾好，把Even的碗也放到水池里，和他自己的一并洗了。他换上睡衣，把拿过来的东西都拿出来。Even听见他在卧室里翻腾的声音，顺势走了进来。</p><p> </p><p>“那我现在就开始往进搬了？”</p><p> </p><p>Even点头，替他打开空着的衣柜。他把衣服放在旁边的抽屉里，腾出来了一些衣架。“你给房东发邮件了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“发了，我得提前两个月通知他，所以基本要租到暑假结束。”</p><p> </p><p>“这样啊…那东西你也可以慢慢往出卖了。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，这两个月还能完全见不到Jonas的人影，毕竟他可是一点都不想帮我搬家。”</p><p> </p><p>“他不会真做么做的…”</p><p> </p><p>“人家肯定不会明说，但如果我叫他过来吃晚饭，或者是‘见个面’，他肯定就会多想，然后编个理由来搪塞我。”</p><p> </p><p>“现在搬家才是友情的试金石啊。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak夸张地叹了口气。“我可能对他也爱不起来了。”</p><p> </p><p>Even乐了。既然他都走到衣柜这了，就也换上了睡衣。Isak把衣服都放好，清空了他的包，拿出来最后一样东西：他的牙膏。</p><p> </p><p>“正式成为室友后要完成的第一项活动：用我自己的牙膏。”</p><p> </p><p>“我的配不上您那口牙了？”</p><p> </p><p>“我喜欢它在你嘴里，而不是我嘴里的味道，尝着跟口香糖似的。”</p><p> </p><p>“人家是肉桂味！大红牌的！（Big Red外国口香糖品牌）”Even唱起了那首广告插曲。“<em>多亲一会儿，在我身边多待一会儿…</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“不行，你现在满嘴的肉丸子味儿，我不亲。”Isak躲过了Even试图亲他的动作，拿着他的牙膏去了卫生间。</p><p> </p><p>Even跟在他后面从洗漱台上拿起自己的牙膏牙刷。Isak往旁边挪了挪，给他让地方，两个人依旧在镜子前挤成一团。他俩刷掉了嘴里的肉丸味，一个是辛辣的肉桂，一个是清新的薄荷。</p><p> </p><p>“我就说，太小了。”Isak用胳膊肘怼了一下Even，Even没反驳。两人依次咕噜咕噜地吐掉了水。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么你就这么在意咱俩一定要能同时待在卫生间里？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak从镜子里朝他翻了个白眼。“为什么咱俩一定要能同时待在任何一间屋子里呢？当然是为了上床啊，傻逼。”狭小的空间里不足让Isak用走来走去的方式发泄掉他的闹心，所以他就在原地等着Even反应过来，堵住了门。“我不是说，厕所让我性致盎然什么的，就是喜欢看你的湿身诱惑嘛，况且清理起来也很方便，又辣又省事儿，就像是发现一种药物居然还有好的副作用。”</p><p> </p><p>Even笑着Isak居然还能和药剂学扯到一起。“哦宝贝儿，你明知道你一提这些药物我就来劲。”</p><p> </p><p>“就冲你刚才的话，你是甭想等到浴中口活了，说的好像我有地口你似的！”Isak用力推了一把Even的胸口，直接把他推了出去。他跌进办公室里，电脑上的进度还停留在两人吃晚饭之前。Isak必须得接着读文献了。</p><p> </p><p>但Even径直跟着他走到了沙发上。他没回自己的桌前，反倒是坐在了他身边，Isak整整一分钟都没搭理他。</p><p> </p><p>“话说…接下来的两个月里我们可以在<em>你的</em>浴室里做爱。”</p><p> </p><p>他们可以，他们也会这么做，Isak会慢慢得把他的生活搬进Even的公寓里，每次的来回都会值得，不论落下的东西有多么不起眼，不论让Even来搬那么轻的玩意儿有多么浪费，单就为了高潮他们也会不厌其烦地来回折腾。</p><p> </p><p>现在Isak尽量让自己不去想那些，他得专注于眼前的文献，而不是浴中做爱，也不是Even紧贴着他的的身体。Even把头靠在Isak肩上，整个人蜷在他身边，胳膊轻轻环住Isak的腰。很显然他也读了起来，因为他自顾自己就开始往下翻页。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿！”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，不好意思，我还以为你已经读完了呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“干你自己的活儿去。”</p><p> </p><p>“不嘛，我就想待在这。”为了突出强调，他收紧了Isak腰上的胳膊，头也在他的颈窝里蹭了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“你今晚的任务都完成了？”</p><p> </p><p>Even叹气。“应该是，吃晚饭前正好达到了一个节点，现在是彻底不想继续了。”</p><p> </p><p>“行。”Isak啪地一声合上笔记本，几乎是将它扔在了咖啡桌上。Even被这个动静吓了一跳，以至于他都没注意到Isak迅速地把他拉到了他的腿上，两人都为此咕哝了几声。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，whoa，你要是真得读文——”</p><p> </p><p>“我刚才一个字都没看进去。”Even现在算是跨在Isak身上，但他的姿势很别扭，整个人半躺在Isak身上，下半身都快滑出这个小沙发了。他尽量收起膝盖，虽然不太体面，但好歹人都在沙发上了。</p><p> </p><p>“它写得还挺有意思的，还提议要用法律来有效遏制大型制药公司——”</p><p> </p><p>Isak又一次打断了他，这次使用的工具是一个吻。辛辣的肉桂和清新的薄荷碰撞在一起，一个由他们自己提议的搭配。Even回答。“嗯，好，那你之后读完，呃，告诉我一下最后结果。”他从Isak身上站起来，把他也拉起来。</p><p> </p><p>“我之前已经读过一遍了，什么都没制定出来，现在是上床时间。”他用一个气喘吁吁，色情的吻给Even下了命令，身子压上对方，带着他倒着绕过咖啡桌，往过道里走去。</p><p> </p><p>“卫生间？”Even专门腾出嘴来开了个玩笑，为自己迎来了一个巴掌，直接把他扇进卧室。</p><p> </p><p>“要不是我现在欲火中烧，我绝对会把你赶出你自己的家门。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak绕过Even往床边走去，Even伸出手拉住了他的胳膊。他把Isak重新拉回到自己面前，亲着，摸着，占有着。他推着Isak倒着走到床边，Isak坐下来。</p><p> </p><p>“正式成为室友后要完成的第二项活动：口交。”Isak一把把Even的条纹睡裤拽到了膝盖上，双手放在Even的胯上，低下头把他含到嘴里，鉴于现在还是软的，所以比较好吃进去。不过Even很快就硬了起来，他发出一声呻吟，开始小幅度地朝前挺着胯。</p><p> </p><p>Isak又舔又吸，用嘴揪着Even的鸡巴，像是在吃融化了的太妃糖，直到它拉长成一根棍子。他吐出来了一下，做了一次深呼吸，把嘴里的口水咽下去，欣赏着眼前的勃起。是他让他的血液全都朝下涌来，鸡巴的颜色因此加深。他慢慢用手撸着，抬头看着Even，脸上露出坏笑。“你好啊，Big Red。”</p><p> </p><p>Even呻吟着，现在已经没空来回应Isak的双关了，他晃了下胯，想让Isak重新含住。Isak伸出舌尖，撩拨地舔了一下顶端。Even把手插进Isak的卷发里，想控制一下眼前的局面。“求你。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak的手包住了他的蛋，一声更加低沉的声音漏了出来，另一只手抓住它的底部，他终于张开了嘴。嘴里的温热，喉咙顶端的紧缩，每吞咽一次便会感受到的头部的脉搏…Isak强有力地就让Even迎来了第一次高潮。</p><p> </p><p>根据之前的经验，Even至少可以连着射两次。如果先用口交或者自慰让他发泄一波，之后真操起Isak他就能坚持得更久一些。再加上射后他也能放松一点，毕竟每次他俩尝试新姿势时，他都会紧张，怕弄疼了Isak。</p><p> </p><p>Isak的手开始探索Even的蛋后面，快要接近他的洞。每次他俩上床，他都会靠近一点点，让Even习惯玩弄屁股的感觉，至少让他把这种玩弄和他即将要到来的快感联系到一起。他另一只手摸上了Even的小腹，沿着他越来越往下的毛发，感受到手指下的肌肉开始收紧。现在他的鸡巴上只有Isak的嘴，他吞得又深又狠，每一次抬头，都会用舌头在龟头上转一圈再继续吞咽。然后，仅仅是用一个鼻音做警告，Even就缴械投降了。Isak手疾嘴快，咽了下去，没让它们溢出来。</p><p> </p><p>Isak一直吸着，直到Even的身体抖了一下，快感变得有些难以承受。他轻轻揪着Isak的头发，把自己的鸡巴释放出来。它啵地一声从Isak嘴里出来，半硬的状态让它沉沉地垂了下去。Isak又轻轻撸了几下才彻底放开它。“你还好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“不能再好。”Even喘着气回复。Isak站起来，舔了舔嘴，Even将其视为邀请，他再一次亲着摸着。他提起裤子，两人分开准备第二轮。</p><p> </p><p>Even在公寓里绕了一圈，最后检查了一遍。他锁上门，关了灯，保存了电脑里的文件。他回到卧室，Isak已经拿来毛巾和润滑剂在那等着他了，他的T恤和短裤整齐地叠在床尾。大部分时间里他都喜欢裸睡，鉴于今天的睡衣只穿了半小时，他就暂时不洗它们了。</p><p> </p><p>“一想到这已经是…我们的房间了，我就觉得很神奇。”Isak站在那，双手放在胯上，从一个新的视角看着卧室。Even走过来站在他身边。</p><p> </p><p>“我才想起来…万一你这人很糟蹋可怎么办？”他听到Isak就这个谴责轻轻抽了一口气，继续说了下去。“万一你家那么干净是因为你要上镜呢？既然现在你不用维持形象了，不会把这折腾的一团糟吧？我…这是给我自己惹上了什么麻烦？”</p><p> </p><p>“你说话负点责，我刚收拾了你的厨房，还有比我更仔细的人吗？”他比划着床上的毛巾，和两人眼前叠好的衣服。</p><p> </p><p>“你现在当然还能装，这才是第一晚，就像是…蜜月期一样。”</p><p> </p><p>“那你就只能等到第五个月再看了。”Isak躲过了Even想戳他的手指，爬到了床上。他试图把屁股扭得撩人一点，不过他并不知道自己这个姿势在Even眼中到底性不性感。他扭过身子，发现Even还在那站着，睡裤也没脱。</p><p> </p><p>“你觉得那时你会重新爱上我吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak微微耸肩。“操完我你就知道了。”</p><p> </p><p>Even的裤子总算落到了地上。</p><p> </p><p>他爬向Isak的姿势也称不上性感，但带有很强的目的性。两人光着贴在一起，放松下来，靠着彼此，想摸哪摸哪。四条腿嵌在一起，两个鸡巴来回蹭着。手摸着后背，揪着头发，让皮肤再度升温。气氛令人鸡动，但又倍感舒适，轻松到可以闭着眼睛张着嘴巴完成。又完成了一件感觉很棒的室友活动。</p><p> </p><p>但Isak到此为止了，他把自己解出来，手脚着地跪在床上。他像狗找骨头一样在床上找着润滑剂。Even看出来他在找什么，把瓶子从毛巾边下面拿了出来。“想怎么来，宝贝儿？”他拉着Isak的手腕直到他回到自己面前，搂住Isak脖子，把他困住好一通亲。“你想骑我吗？”他贴着Isak的嘴唇问。</p><p> </p><p>“以后的吧。”Isak退后，拿来润滑剂往手心里挤了一些。他搓热手心，包住了Even的鸡巴。“我想试试从后面来，狗交式。”一只想吃骨头的小狗。Even跪起来，断开了两人的接触。Isak把润滑剂递给他，也跪在了毛巾上面，把枕头拽过来放在身前。他把屁股朝向Even，比以往多了一些目的性。现在肯定很性感。Even尽职尽责地弄热了润滑剂，开始扩张他的洞，一直到他能塞进去三根手指。</p><p> </p><p>目前为止他俩还没试过很刺激的姿势，基本都是传教士式，位置也都是在床上。开始亲的地方自然比较多样，力图在厨房或者沙发上撩拨对方，或是Isak想打扰Even工作的时候，就会跑到他的桌子前，坐在他的大腿上，但最后通常都会到床上去，舒服灵活，想怎么做就怎么做。Even能看清他在干什么，如果两人想中场休息，就直接躺下，不用专门攒力气换地方。现在他俩已经把传教士玩得差不多了，Isak也能较熟练的掌握快一点的脐橙，他就开始探索新大陆。虽说感觉会不一样，但对他来说新奇总会带来多一点的愉悦，他希望Even也会有同样的感觉。</p><p> </p><p>他自顾自地前后摇晃着，操起了Even的手指，让自己习惯这个动作，让他的屁股习惯这个尺寸。Even认为他已经准备好了，就把指头抽了出来。</p><p> </p><p>“你的屁股从后面看好…圆。”他在毛巾上擦了手，两只手都攥住了Isak的臀瓣。Even突然有种冲动，想把他的鸡巴一下子捅进去。它抖了一下，充血收紧，似乎为他手下的屁股做好准备。他直起膝盖，往Isak的腿中间挪了挪。他把Isak的屁股拉向骨盆，轻轻分开他的臀瓣，为自己的鸡巴做了个鸟巢。Isak被他撩得呻吟不止，从Even指尖带来紧实有力的触感，到他沉重的棍子蹭过他洞口的高热。他把手肘支在枕头上，垂下了头。</p><p> </p><p>“Even求你…赶紧进去吧。”</p><p> </p><p>他并没有听话。他花了点时间，好好从这个新角度欣赏着这具身体，赞叹着Isak从手腕到胯骨的光泽。他用胳膊调整着重心，后背跟着起伏，背上的肌肉随之收紧放松。Isak向后顶了一下胯，Even看着他屁股上的脂肪跟着一动。他调动所有感官存储着眼前的一切，因为他知道，随后的快感会让他丧失无暇顾及一切。</p><p> </p><p>“你想要这个？hmm？”</p><p> </p><p>“求你了，给我吧。”Isak不耐烦地喘气，他忍不了了，他向后伸手；要是Even再不给的话，他就自己拿。Even拍开了他的手。“Oi！我白给你口啦？”</p><p> </p><p>“明明是你想让我多坚持一会儿的。”</p><p> </p><p>“你他妈倒是得先把我操上啊。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak听起来是真火了，Even赶紧投降。他退后一点，直起腰，给了Isak他想要的。</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhhhhh，yes，oh 操我。”</p><p> </p><p>这个新角度让两人都爽到了新高度，Even一下子就都进去了。他又一次掰开Isak的臀瓣，为了确认他的确已经到底了。Even轻轻地说了一句“好嘞。”他抓住Isak的胯骨开始冲撞，又深又缓。两人把每一厘米都感受到了，每一厘米都没浪费。</p><p> </p><p>Even稳住节奏后，空出来一只手去感受Isak。他的鸡巴很硬，多少因为身下毛巾的摩擦和紧绷的小腹，但主要是因为Even每一次都能擦到他的G点。他感受到Even握住了他的鸡巴，又捏了一下，他猛地抖了一下，没想到他会突然袭击。“啊，操，宝贝儿，啊，对。”他又直起胳膊，完全弓起背，迎上Even冲撞的浪潮。他用Even的鸡巴操着自己；他用自己的鸡巴操着Even的手。他不想要高潮，他只想要这个，想要Even让他感受到的感觉，永远。他向后仰头，Even伸手抓住了卷发。</p><p> </p><p>这个姿势的厉害之处就在于他们不会再一直地思考着对方。当然某种程度上来说，他们还是在注意听某个不对劲的声音或者是哪摸着不对，但总的来说他们专注于这个姿势有多爽。真他妈爽。Isak从来没有感觉到这么满过，在高潮还影儿都没有的时候，他就已经如此满足。Even感到到前所未有的紧，之前那个点他还需要专门用手指来找，现在他只要待在那就能感受到，他只要待在那就能得到如此欢愉。他希望自己能看见他的脸，能看见他爽成这样会是什么表情。他可以俯下身，扭过头去亲他，去确认，但他不想牺牲现在的快感，他可以之后再看他。</p><p> </p><p>他们操了一阵子。Even膝盖开始疼，人也没劲的时候，他就会调整一下自己，要不索性就停下来，让Isak来全权掌控。等Isak受不了向后的冲撞和他自己的坚挺时，他就会软在枕头上，让Even想怎么干就怎么干。他调整着他的节奏，高度，深度，Isak唯一能做的就是贴在那块被他自己的汗水打湿的布料上呻吟。他们都坚持了挺久，第一次的口活的确没白口，Isak也不着急射。</p><p> </p><p>“啊，操，”Isak第八百次侧着头喘息道。</p><p> </p><p>“我要加速了，我要射了，”Even警告。他的确快了起来，抽插变浅了，龟头顶到Isak的点也变得更加频繁有力。Isak稳住自己，他的高潮也要来了。</p><p> </p><p>“抓住我。”</p><p> </p><p>Even重新抓住了Isak的屁股。他揉着那块软肉，省得Isak被他撞得四处乱跑。Isak一手伸到下面抓住他的鸡巴，他现在需要一点额外的压力。他俩以惊人的默契，一起赶着冲向高潮。</p><p> </p><p>“宝贝儿，宝贝儿我要射了。”</p><p> </p><p>“射在我的里面，Even！Ahh, 给我都给我。”Even声音里的兴奋加速了Isak高潮的到来，Isak射得毛巾和手里到处都是。在完全的极乐和释放下他的身体打起抖来，屁眼紧紧攥住Even的鸡巴，用他想要的方式帮他延续着快感。Even屏住呼吸，往Isak身体深处射着精液。“我勒个槽啊。”他真的不能再喜欢这种感觉了，是他让Even的鸡巴在自己身体里肿起来。Isak感受到Even清空囊袋时的热量，他捏住他，将他固定在原地。Even向前倒了下去，整个人将Isak压在了床上。他在Isak肩头费力地喘息着，等他好不容易缓过来后，又亲起了Isak的肩膀。</p><p> </p><p>“我真的操了。”（fucking hell）</p><p> </p><p>“不，你这是fucking heaven.”</p><p> </p><p>Even大笑着Isak的文字游戏，他胸腔低沉的震动让Isak的脊椎蹿电。他感觉到Even抬起屁股，抽了出来，最后是像拔U盘的啵的一声，两人同时叫了出来。“操。”Even湿漉漉的鸡巴滑过Isak的屁股，他翻了个身，仰面朝天花板，鸡巴垂在一边。Even把胳膊搭在眼前，对他如此剧烈的高潮反应以及这么半天还缓不过来感到有些不好意思。</p><p> </p><p>“这就是…我为什么喜欢后入式。”他俩歇了一会，Isak看着Even皮肤上的红潮退去，最后他从身下揪出毛巾，把两腿之间流出来的精液和润滑剂擦干净。现在疲惫渐渐显露出来，他动作有些迟缓，但他把Even的下身也擦干抹净，把那团毛巾扔在了地上。Even挣扎着把床单掀起来，让两人舒服地躺进去。</p><p> </p><p>“真希望我现在卖的是高潮而不是安眠药。”</p><p> </p><p>“我就喜欢听你的事后感想，况且，某种意义上来说，你已经在卖了，我自己就买了不少。”他从毯子下面往Isak身边扭动着，和眉毛的扭动浑然一体。两人终于能够再一次碰到彼此，而不致于因为一点点轻微的触碰就爽得发抖。</p><p> </p><p>“纯天然无添加，效果百发百中，到店药柜自取。医生就直接让病人们自慰就好啦，还开什么上瘾的药物。”</p><p> </p><p>“你觉得人会对自慰上瘾吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道…”Isak的声音低了下去，他真考虑了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“换我就写这个论文。”</p><p> </p><p>他们调整了姿势准备睡觉，拥抱着彼此的骨肉带来的安心。他们松松地搂着对方，吻了一个小小的晚安。半夜他们会自然而然的分开，但清晨他们会再一次找到彼此。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Isak感觉到身边的床垫狠狠地弹了一下，一下就把他晃醒了。他听见Even说：“你醒了吗？”鉴于他的头此刻就在Isak旁边的枕头上，他肯定已经自行调整了清奇的睡姿。Isak回他。</p><p> </p><p>“我是不是没听见闹钟响？”</p><p> </p><p>“你说它的时候是什么感觉？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak立刻就反应过来他在说什么，是什么让他在半夜惊醒，或者是从昨晚就没睡着过。他现在彻底进入警觉模式，往Even身边蹭了蹭，好像他要分享一个秘密。</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道，我当时什么都没想。我只是知道，所以我就说了。说完什么也没变，所以我知道我一直都是这么想的。至少这么想了有一阵子，只是我的脑子可能花了一阵子才琢磨明白。”</p><p> </p><p>“你的心早就知道，只不过是你的大脑没跟上。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak点头，头发摩擦在枕头上的声音在耳朵里轰隆作响。“我整个身体都知道，我的脚趾头都知道。”他用脚趾磨蹭着Even的脚踝。“虽然…我总在开玩笑说我不爱你，要不就是这话不是真的，但如果我真说我不爱你，那我就是在撒谎。即便我们六个月之后分手了，我依然会爱你。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak亲住了他，两人的脸贴在一起，减轻了让Even回他这句话的压力。</p><p> </p><p>“什么都没变？”</p><p> </p><p>“什么都没变。”</p><p> </p><p>可是Isak错了，很多地方都变了。Even的心跳变得异常得快，喉咙也开始收紧，血管里面流起了岩浆，燃烧了一切，迫使他在下一秒重生为：一个被全心全意爱着的人。</p><p> </p><p>Isak在听到那句话后意识到自己错了。那声轻轻的“我爱你”落在两人中间仅剩的那点地方里。</p><p> </p><p>一切都变了。世界燃着熊熊烈火，让Isak化在了他们的床上，但下一秒，他又获得了新生。</p><p> </p><p>Even滚到Isak的胸前，把他整个人推平。他把手伸到Isak背后，一路向下，各握住Isak一边的屁股。Isak把腿分开，包住Even。他的洞还是湿软的，他用手将Even的鸡巴放到自己的鸡巴下面，戳着他的入口。“我爱你，咱俩上床的时候我几乎都要说出来了。”</p><p> </p><p>“多会儿？”</p><p> </p><p>“每一次。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak大笑，Even挺身的时候他倒吸一口凉气，他进来了。</p><p> </p><p>“我不想让你觉得我这么说只是因为精虫上脑，说实话我自己都分不清。”</p><p> </p><p>“我…unngh…喜欢你一边…插我…一边和我聊这个。”</p><p> </p><p>他俩继续聊着，尽管两人都不时被破碎的喘息和加速的心跳打断，被迫填上了标点符号。</p><p> </p><p>“我只是想让你知道，等我…过一会儿…说这话的时候，我是认真的。”</p><p> </p><p>“你要说你爱我还是你要射了？”</p><p> </p><p>“都有。”</p><p> </p><p>“双喜临门啊。”</p><p> </p><p>Even突然笑了出来，把Isak吓了一跳，也让Even不自觉地向前怼了一下。</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhhh！悠着点儿！”</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉抱歉，我就是突然想起来一个贼配的动图。”</p><p> </p><p>“咱俩现在不是在<em>发短信</em>，咱是在<em>上床</em>，专点心！”</p><p> </p><p>“对，好，我爱你，好。”</p><p> </p><p>Even缓了好一阵才停止傻笑，恢复之前的节奏。虽说二人还是在做爱，但总归有些笨拙好笑，这样也不错。Even说了我爱你，Isak说了我也爱你。没错，他们这么说是因为高潮，但也是因为一切的一切。因为一切都变了，因为什么都没变。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. 第三十二章 19:19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sana对于这周的聚会尤为激动。Isak以为他算是早到的了，结果Sana比他还早。她瞄见他后，一下子从椅子上跳起来，Isak奇怪地看着她。“怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>Sana坐回去，拍着Isak面前的桌子让他坐快点。“你实完习了！”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯呢，”他慢悠悠地说，依旧没反应过来她兴奋个什么劲。</p><p> </p><p>“这样…你又不用再憋着啦，可以把所有的秘密都告诉我啦。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，对哈！”Isak坐下来，鬼鬼祟祟地凑近，Sana也往前蹭了蹭。他专门把手挡在嘴边，小声说：“秘密就是…”这个停顿让Sana浑身一抖。“没有秘密。”Isak靠在椅背上，笑得洋洋得意，仿佛他真透露了什么改变世界的重大机密。Sana依旧维持着刚才的姿势，给了他一个死亡凝视。</p><p> </p><p>“至少你也应该把你那个小本子给我，过去两个月我就没见你跟它分开过。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak已经把所有的笔记都倒到了电脑里，本子早扔了。后来在Christian那用的新本子也快满了，但内容基本和他的实习<em>没关</em>。有几页用来记账，各种超市清单，如何用抹墙粉修补墙面，以及他耻于承认但事实的确如此的，写给Even的情书。这个谁都别想看。“抱歉，没带在身上。”</p><p> </p><p>Sana给他下了最后通牒。“下周记得带上，不然以后咱俩所有的聚会都是你掏钱。”</p><p> </p><p>“那请容我点一杯咖啡，为我们最后一次的相聚干杯。”</p><p> </p><p>Sana坐回到椅子里，朝他扔了一包砂糖。</p><p> </p><p>“不过咱俩真得抓紧点餐了，吃完饭之后我还要去见Even呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“游个泳而已，不用那么准时，水又不会跑。”</p><p> </p><p>截至目前，Sana对于Isak的生活已经比他自己还了解了，主要是因为她已经自发性地和Even聊起了天。她知道Isak说Even今天因为要参加婚礼所以才来不了完全就是扯淡，因为Even已经发短信告诉她，他不想来是为了多睡一会。自从上次Sana和Yousef没时间看孩子，Susie也来不及赶过来，Even自告奋勇帮他们照看了几个小时Emir后，他俩已经结成了深刻的革命友谊，也聊了很多他的私人生活。在他貌似无意地给大家推荐了很多婚礼承包商之后，他也已经成功打入女生群聊内部。Sana作为Isak最好的朋友之一，让Even倍加信任，他敬佩她能把日子过得如此坦然。在他看来，她是自由的，这一点也吸引了他，让他向Sana敞开心扉。Sana出于同样的理由信任着Even，她知道Even非常在乎Emir，在乎Isak，在乎他自己，这就够了。所以他们聊天，彼此理解，她也原谅Isak不管出于什么原因，没有跟她说Even不能来的真相。</p><p> </p><p>“我不想让他等我。”</p><p> </p><p>“我从来都是让Yousef等着，他的职责就是等我。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak大笑，因为事实的确如此。他已经和Yousef一起等过Sana好多次。“你，亲爱的Sana，值得这些等待。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道。”</p><p> </p><p>服务生过来记下他们的点餐，很快就把喝的端了上来。两人为他实习的结束和公寓的到期举了个杯。</p><p> </p><p>“我俩打算游完泳最后再去看一眼，应该只剩下一箱杂物没搬。”</p><p> </p><p>“你把床卖了？”</p><p> </p><p>“对！对方居然还是自己过来取的，我只需要给人家撑着门就好了。”</p><p> </p><p>Sana又举起她的马克杯，庆祝了一下。“恭喜你不费吹灰之力就卖掉了床，这要是换成了我，先是在十二月份好不容易把它搬进来，八个月之后又得费牛劲搬出去，估计得麻烦死。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以我就没叫你帮忙。”</p><p> </p><p>“你这一暑假真是没少长眼力见。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦！我还长了个见识。Even所有的邻居都是衣原体阳性。”透露这个秘密的时候Isak都懒得凑近。</p><p> </p><p>Sana惊得说不明白话。“什么！”幸好她刚才没喝水。</p><p> </p><p>“我好像搬进了一个垃圾堆，到处都滋生着细菌。”</p><p> </p><p>“Isak！这种消息你怎么能随便往外说。”</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，不是你想听我才说的吗，Christian估计光靠卖多西环素就能挣不少钱。”</p><p> </p><p>吃的上来了，两人都靠了回去。</p><p> </p><p>“我又不想知道这个城市突增了多少个性病感染者。”Sana皱着鼻子看着眼前的鸡蛋。</p><p> </p><p>“说真的，我花了两个月的时间和Christian请教，了解这些顾客，他们的病史和需求，和他们聊天，结果我现在一想起来，只记得他们都有…衣原体。Ole：衣原体。Hilde：衣原体。Joseph：衣原体。Marit：衣原体。不过她倒是更喜欢吃阿奇霉素，这样她一天就只用吃一次。”</p><p> </p><p>“求你别再说人名了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我真怕我有天需要把他们介绍给别人时，嘴一滑就冒出来一句：Even，这位是ole，他七月份的时候感染了衣原体。”</p><p> </p><p>“那你就跟他们聊点别的，总有比给他们开抗生素更有意思的话题吧。”</p><p> </p><p>他俩停在这，开始吃东西。他俩选择这项事业的真正伟大之处在于，两人能够在聊感染病的同时还能保持胃口，即便是他们能转变话题，二者也没有选择逃避。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道你在琢磨什么。”Isak嚼芦笋含糊地说。“我说的是Even所有的<em>邻居</em>，不包括Even。”</p><p> </p><p>Sana什么都没说，让Isak努力给他对象留个面子。</p><p> </p><p>“我俩很专一的，我相信他。不过我想到这之后，还是回家又确认了一遍他的检测结果。”</p><p> </p><p>“你直接在药房的电脑里查一下不就得了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我可不打算把人家的隐私<em>都侵犯个遍</em>。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊是是是，读他的检测报告就不算——”</p><p> </p><p>“Sana，它们就贴在冰箱上，他恨不得让所有人都过来看一眼，就像是他在小学的时候画了一幅画，老师奖励了他一朵小红花一样。每次家里来客人的时候，我都会把它们拿下来，结果他转身就又给贴回去。”</p><p> </p><p>Sana不得不捂住嘴，省得鸡蛋到处乱飞。Isak为Even清奇的脑回路操碎了心，所以这事儿才越想越好笑。Sana咯咯笑了一阵子，总算止住了。“别看他现在迷之自豪，总比他强要面子死活不去检测强。这点放在你的病人身上也适用，我宁愿治疗整个社区，也好过他们什么都不说，默默一传百。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak小声抱怨。“我觉得他们哪个都没落下。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就在他们每次取药时给他们塞一盒套子，反正这些东西你本来也放在门口让大家随便拿。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak觉得她说的在理，默默记下，打算下次路过时跟Christian提一句。他确定如果只聊天的话，估计一会儿就能结束，但Christian之前暗示过他可能会让Isak一周两天过来做个兼职。他已经猜到要想再回到过去一人忙活的日子会很不容易，如果他忙不过来，Isak很乐意到店里帮忙。</p><p> </p><p>他们总算换了个话题，对比了一下两人秋季的课程表，还有Marte新发来的邮件，其中包括她对Isak头三个国外交换地点的不偏不倚的看法。Sana已经做了不少地点和项目的功课，两人又把她的利与弊商量了一圈。等服务生送来账单时，Isak这边的考虑范围虽然没有缩小很多，但他已经感受到自己底气足了不少，为最终的决定打下了坚实的基础，说不定两个月以后，就得彻底定下来，但还不是现在。现在他要去码头和他的男友见面，这才是他现在他需要做的决定，需要考虑的日子。他递过去信用卡。</p><p> </p><p>“看来你的决定性因素就是费用问题。”Sana朝银行卡点了点头。她对他俩暑假的财政支出节省计划了解得相当清楚，尤其是在Isak宣布要搬去和Even住后，他一直在强调这个问题。等她理解两人的同居不是简单的心血来潮，还能省钱后，Sana就没再替他太担心了。</p><p> </p><p>“多少有点，如果需要的话，可以和我父母要点，不过好像大部分的项目都会包含住宿和伙食费，我别的都不怎么用花钱了。”</p><p> </p><p>“只剩下每月回来看一次Even的飞机票了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak低下头，并没有否认，也没提如果他选一个离奥斯陆近点的地方的话，他可以半个月就回家一次，但这个问题他之后也需要和Even讨论。他俩到时候要是分了，他也就不用考虑这么多了。Isak付了钱，收起信用卡，两人收拾准备出发。</p><p> </p><p>夏天的余威仍在，但不像之前那么闷热了。Sana在日常的全黑长袍外面套了一层长长的薄纱，微风吹过就会给人眼前带来一抹亮色。Isak随便穿了一件T恤和游泳短裤，突然觉得自己穿得有点少，不想和她一起出门，怕破坏她的精心打扮。他落后了几步，Sana在人行道上等他。</p><p> </p><p>“记得带我向Even问好。”</p><p> </p><p>“当然。”</p><p> </p><p>“祝你接下来的搬家顺利，那我就和你俩下周六见？”</p><p> </p><p>“差不多，我忘了那些婚礼什么时候完了，说不定还得有一场。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就有机会我们去你家吃晚饭好了，就惦记你家的冰箱呢。”Sana逗他，眨了下眼。Isak正打算和她挥手道别，让她回家见家人，Sana举起手，制止了他。“另外…”她抬头，锁住两人的视线，确保他们四目相对。“虽然你不能约会的时候故意迟到，但你应该知道你也…你也值得让别人等你，Isak。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak没动，什么都没说。他想说也说不出口，他的喉咙早就收紧，强行出声怕只能发出低低的尖叫，他只好继续盯着Sana点头。她又抿嘴一笑，华丽一转身走了。她的目的已经达到，所以她也就不打算留下来目睹Isak的动情。他看着她潇洒的背影，惊叹于她身上浑然天成的自信，她在自己的世界，在Isak的世界都无所畏惧，世界任由她征服。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Isak到了码头后立刻给Even发了个短信，然后就开始找地方。两人的毛巾他都装着，所以可以给Even也占一个位置。现在没有盛夏那会儿人多了，但由于周末的原因，大家都来这逃避工作。Isak看见一家人收拾起了玩具，慢慢朝那个方向走过去；他会先在旁边晃悠一会儿，然后像在月球上插国旗一样迅速抖开毛巾。</p><p> </p><p>等他占领好位置后，他在周六的午后放松了身心。他脱掉上衣，尽量把身上都涂上防晒，用胳膊肘支着，看着人们享受休闲时光。男生们在边上跳水，把水溅的到处都是，女生们则直挺挺地躺在太阳下。孩子们兴奋得尖叫，时不时会传来看护人一声严厉的呼喊。对他来说，这些都是白噪音，他只专注地听着包里什么时候传来短信提示音，宣告Even的临近。</p><p> </p><p>没想到，他反倒是被Even的声音惊了一下。“Hello。”Isak挣扎着站起来，掩饰不住他看见Even的兴奋和解脱。他出门了，他就在眼前。</p><p> </p><p>“幸好你来了，要是再晚一分钟，我就得亲自上阵赶走那些追我的人了。”Isak凑近，在Even的脸上啄了一口，轻轻握住他的手。Even环顾四周，看着脚边三三两两的人群，几乎都是女的，谁都没往Isak这边看。</p><p> </p><p>“都有谁？”</p><p> </p><p>“你估计正好错过去了，他们觊觎了我好几个小时了。”Isak能看出来Even还在因为自己没听懂Isak的笑话而没精打采。“总之，坐，坐，我得麻烦你帮我涂下后背。”他拉起Even的手，把他往下带，看着他纤长的身形卷了起来。他听见了那声叹息，看见他缓慢，沉重地移动四肢，就像他全身的能量很有限，他每动一块肌肉都得很小心，得省着点用。他试探性地将防晒霜递了过去，Even接了过去，他心怀感激。Isak不想转开身子，但为了他的皮肤着想。Even贴心地用手心把乳液弄热，将它们涂在了Isak的背上，缓缓地打转。“Mmmmm。”</p><p> </p><p>Even的触碰如此沉重，以至于他在碰到Isak的腰侧，肋骨下面时，Isak并没有像以往那样发痒。他向后靠去，闭上眼睛，Even的按摩似乎一时半会儿停不下来。他知道Even手里现在已经不剩什么防晒了，他只是在利用这个重复性的动作让自己集中注意力。他停留在这件事上，是因为他不知道接下来应该干什么。最后Isak将自己从这种冥想状态中拉了出来。“咱俩换一下，要不然一会儿你要晒伤了。”他俩在毛巾上转了个身，交换了角色。Isak尽量模仿Even的动作：沉重，缓慢，揉着Even的肌肉，用他的手和对方交流。他向他确保，这样也可以，他们可以沉重且缓慢，周六就只需要关注周六，不用提前担心周日怎么过。</p><p> </p><p>Isak在Even身后尽量把他能够到的地方都摸上了防晒，包括Even的胳膊和大腿上方。他轻轻怼了一下Even让他转过来，这样他就可以把剩下的部位也涂上。他轻柔地在Even脸上涂着。“我要是心再狠点，就给你涂得乱七八糟，让你晒成一只老虎。”Even微微一笑，苹果肌在Isak的指尖下鼓起来。</p><p> </p><p>“我高中还真这么干过一次，有个朋友在沙滩上睡着了，我们就在他胸口画了一只鸡巴。”</p><p> </p><p>“还真能晒出来？”</p><p> </p><p>笑容又闪了一下。“能，他在浴室里差点没把自己搓掉一层皮，反倒让它变成了一个怒火中烧的红色鸡巴，过了两周才下去。”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm。”</p><p> </p><p>Even盯着Isak的脸。“不许动歪心思。”</p><p> </p><p>“宝贝儿，我<em>已经</em>歪了好吗，不过我没那么欠，我也不想回家的时候旁边跟着一个胸口长鸡巴的男人，你放心睡吧。”Isak抹完Even的前半身，把他的腿放到自己的腿上，完成接下来的部分。等他结束后，Even已经打着哈欠，躺下准备再睡一会了。Isak定了一个一小时的闹钟，以免他俩都睡过去，然后展在了毛巾上，把身体献给太阳。Even翻了个身，背朝天，头枕在小臂上。两人有一搭没一搭地说着话。“Sana让我代她跟你问声好，可能就这几天会来咱家吃晚饭。”</p><p> </p><p>“你敢让她尝咱俩的手艺？”</p><p> </p><p>“那还是点外卖吧。”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Isak先是感受到背上投下一片凉凉的阴影，然后才听见那个声音。“我真是日了狗了。”</p><p> </p><p>Even轻轻来了一句，“啊，日。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak扭过身坐起来，和一对熟悉的膝盖面对面。他瞥了一眼Even，对方也坐了起来，才抬头把视线放在Alfie脸上。“嗨，Alfie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Isak.”他身上挂满了水珠，脸上带着坏笑。他一手穿过深色的头发，它们比上次Isak见他的时候长了一些。“这位是…”</p><p> </p><p>Even做了自我介绍，尽管他们对彼此都心知肚明。他伸出一只手。“Even。”</p><p> </p><p>Alfie夸张地摇着手，水溅了两人一身。“幸会。”</p><p> </p><p>“你怎么在这？”Isak不假思索地说，语气里带着点责备，他现在有种遭人埋伏的感觉，Alfie察觉了出来。</p><p> </p><p>“哦，不好意思，我来这片公共码头之前忘了跟您打声招呼了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak低下头，恨自己不能在前任面前装出一副云淡风轻的样子。“我的意思是…我还不知道你也来这游泳。”</p><p> </p><p>“我一般不来这，只是刚和Ben骑完车，才决定过来凉快一下。”Alfie比划了一下跳水板，Ben肯定是那几个排队准备跳水的初中生之一。“所以这就是一次愉快的偶遇。”Isak轻哼一声，依旧控制不住自己的反应。Alfie忽略了他这次的动静。“你这个暑假怎么样？除了和你身边这位有了一些可爱的小进展之外。”他在Isak和Even之间扭了扭手指。</p><p> </p><p>要换成别人，Isak可能就是耸下肩，随便把过去的几个月总结成一句“挺好的，挺放松的。”但他突然反应过来，在他面前的人可是Alfie，他知道大部分人都不知道的事情。对他自己多了点自由。“前段时间有人发现了我的真实身份，我就没再直播。”Alfie的眼睛直直朝Even射去，沉默地问他，真正威胁难道就坐在他身边。“不是不是，这次和Even一点关系都没有，但是问题还是很严重，所以我就停了。”</p><p> </p><p>Alfie顿了一下，想好自己要说什么。“我很抱歉，Isak。我知道这件事上我对你的支持不够，但这是你享受的事。一想到有人把它毁了，我还是很不好受。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak这回的确耸了下肩。“反正这都是迟早的，所以…也还好。”他现在可以自由地说出口了，这种感觉很好，但他随即意识到他<em>不需要</em>再说别的了。他没撒谎：的确还好。</p><p> </p><p>“你对我来说永远是camboy, Isak。”Alfie一手按上胸口，用十足的诚意表达这个令人怀念的赞赏，Isak笑了。</p><p> </p><p>“我的荣幸，你呢？有什么重大变化吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道你想问我现在在吸谁的鸡巴，但我现在没工夫把他们都一一跟你数一遍了。”Ben叫了他一声，Alfie转身准备往跳水板走。Ben就是下一位了，他想让Alfie看见自己有多厉害。“一会儿我把这个列表发给你吧。”他朝Isak眨了下眼，朝两人挥了下手，轻跳着走开了。</p><p> </p><p>一等Alfie走出听力所及范围内，Isak就立马转向Even。“太对不起了。”</p><p> </p><p>Even低低笑了一声。“为什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“我也不知道，或许是因为在现实生活中遇到他让人有点不舒服？”</p><p> </p><p>“宝贝儿，没有比<em>咱俩</em>在现实生活中的相遇更让人不舒服的了。刚才的交谈已经很文明了，撩拨程度只达到了我所以为的三分之一。，”</p><p> </p><p>Isak大笑，与其说是因为想起两人第一次地狱般的相见，或是他俩以前能有多撩，更多的是因为Even叫了他的昵称。这几天他都没听见Even这么叫自己，乍一听让他脸红了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“Alfie啊。”Even单纯地感叹了一声，重新躺在胳膊上，打算继续晒太阳。</p><p> </p><p>在那一刻，Isak非常感激Even似乎漠不关心的态度，但他随即就感到一阵内疚。他知道不论碰到什么事，Even都是这个世界上最关心他的人，比起突然出现的前任所引起的爆发，他有更重要的情感需要他去与之搏斗。但他不得不承认，这次偶遇比他想象的要短得多，也没有他一直幻想地那么尴尬。Isak能够重新趴下去，心中涌起一种成就感，可能是经历了这么多段感情后，他终于成熟了一点。</p><p> </p><p>这种感觉在十分钟后他的手机嗡了一下时戛然而止。Isak没忍住，倒吸了一口凉气。</p><p> </p><p>“他给你发列表了？”</p><p> </p><p>“要-要真那样就好了。”Isak一直在Even头上晃着手机，直到这个动作让他睁开了眼。Even伸手稳住Isak，好看清屏幕。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>你俩看起来都很帅，尽管比我记忆中的多了些衣服。如果你想再来一场私人秀的话，记得告诉我，就咱们三个。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak环顾四周，想看看Alfie站在了哪，从哪发出来的这个提议。Even又发出一阵低笑，他扭过身来。“这，他挺会啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“会？”Isak一把薅过来手机。“会什么会！这简直…简直…”</p><p> </p><p>“Isak，淡定，你应该感到荣幸才对。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak听完更别扭了，他直起膝盖，伏在Even身上。“他想上我的男朋友，我去哪感到荣幸去？”</p><p> </p><p>“首先，他想上的是咱俩。其次，咱刚得到了确认，咱俩都很，怎么说来着，有很强的可操性。我知道在彼此眼中，你我都很有可操性，但让第三方确认一下总没错。最后，这个提议多可爱啊，他显然也下了一番功夫，提到了我们共同的历史。小红花，就冲这一点，都得给他来朵小红花。”</p><p> </p><p>“我可不想助长他的气焰。我可真没想到你居然已经做好了准备，还愿意和别人分享我。”</p><p> </p><p>Even被他这句话刺激地立马坐直，懵逼地皱起脸。“我没…我没说我想让你和别人上床。事实上，你能不和别人上床最好。但如果你想的话，我也理解，如果机会来了，我也会申请加入。不过我说这话的意思就是，他这条短信编得很厉害，在这种带小朋友来的地方能说出这种话胆子也够大的。”Even比划着他俩周围的环境。</p><p> </p><p>Isak重新坐下来，多少理解了Even的慷慨大方，他尽量压下心中的不爽。“想让我给他发小红花，门都没有，”他最后抱怨了一句。</p><p> </p><p>“宝贝儿，你什么都不用做。别管他了，好好睡。你只要知道如果你想的话，有好多鸡巴可供你选择。”Even拍了拍他的膝盖。</p><p> </p><p>“我不想要那么多鸡巴，”他撅嘴。</p><p> </p><p>“作为你的男朋友，听到这话我很高兴。但同时，作为你的男朋友，如果你想的话，我也全心全意地支持。”</p><p> </p><p>他们看着彼此，心中都有一种鸡同鸭讲之感。Isak早就忘了自己一开始想说什么，Even则是想了很多没必要的假设。Isak放弃了。“随便，老子最性感，3p想都别想。”</p><p> </p><p>Even点头。“结案。”他重新躺回去，把胳膊搭在眼前。刚才和Isak的这一通解释他颇为心累。尽管他已经那群随时都在毛遂自荐的观众相处了大半年，他似乎还是不相信他在大家眼中是多么的有魅力，每个人都想和他上床，但这点也让Even很开心，说明Isak一点都不在乎别人的想法，他只想性感给Even一个人看。</p><p> </p><p>Isak也恢复了之前晒太阳的姿势，但他还是支在胳膊肘上。他盯着Alfie的短信，看着那个未命名的号码，旁边也没带着emoji。他可以听Even的话，直接删了不理，但他想宣告一下主权。他想当着Alfie的面把门甩上，而不是一直留条缝，给他蠢蠢欲动的机会。</p><p> </p><p>他编了一条简短的信息，点击了发送。“咻”的一声融进了四周的交谈声里，他们的生活并没有因为Alfie的出现而发生任何改变。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>抱歉，三人为患。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>在码头待了一中午后，他俩最后一次往Isak的公寓走去。他们把所有柜子都检查了一遍，把剩下的乱七八糟的东西装在了两个纸箱里：一身以防万一的衣服，一瓶洗发水，从来都没用过却舍不得扔的香料架子，两把雨伞。即便是在两人把东西都收拾好后，Isak还是在屋子里走来走去，不想承认自己再也不会住在这了。Even默默地跟在他后面。</p><p> </p><p>“我会想它的，”他对着客厅空荡的墙自言自语。</p><p> </p><p>“我也会想它的。”Even走到墙边，绕着Isak走了一大圈。现在里面什么都没有，整间屋子却显得小了起来。Even消失在他身后，Isak瞥到了一副他当初搬进来的模样，一种他渴望已久的空虚：一片属于他自己的空间。</p><p> </p><p>他已经能做到经济独立，拥有自己的隐私，一个人住也就意味着他可以少一些遮掩。他可以光着走来走去，并向其他人出卖这中赤身裸体。在他的生活中，裸体和快感是他追求的目标而不是要躲开的敌人。那间房间，所有的房间，虽然空荡，却是他的，意味着他有空间来追求自己想要的东西。它们是通往一个更美好的世界的港口。</p><p> </p><p>此时此刻，站在同一片空荡荡的空间里，他想着一切都不复从前。就像是他在舍弃自己曾经梦寐以求的自由，他付出巨大代价才换来的自由。但当Even再一次出现在他的视野里，他的眼睛追随着他，他的沉默，都让他意识到，他不再需要这个通往更好的世界的港口了。现在，他已经在这个更好的世界里了，不论时间，不论地点，他已经得到了自由。</p><p> </p><p>Even停下来，对上Isak的凝视。他指着卧室的方向。“我就是在那遇到你的。”他转向左边，指着厨房。“我就是在那亲你的，这里真的发生了很多事情。”</p><p> </p><p>“很多美好的事情。”</p><p> </p><p>Even笑了，是他这一阵子最大的笑容。“过会儿咱们就把它加到我的墙上。”</p><p> </p><p>尽管这个夏天里，他们一直以搬家为由在Isak的卫生间里做爱，这回他们没这么干。Isak朝那个铺了瓷砖的房间歪了下头，收到一个轻轻的摇头，不了。于是Isak从背包里拿出一个信封，两人抱着箱子走到楼道里。Isak锁了门，把钥匙放到信封里，封好，拿着这堆东西往公寓门前的信箱走去。路过的时候狗叫了几声，Even也跟它道了个别。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>回到Even家后，他们把那两箱东西放在Isak其他还没来得及拆包的箱子上面。他们把所有的箱子都堆在了餐厅的一角，以后收拾起来可以先放到桌子上乱着。在正式搬进来一周后，两人商量了一个计划。</p><p> </p><p>“你把它们放那也行，不然这间屋子空着也是空着。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，问题是我感觉那让我越堆越乱。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就把不要的扔了。”Even耸肩。“或者你就定好日期，先把它就放在那，如果一个月之内你都没动过它们，就意味着它们就是放在桌子上落灰，那就扔了。”他绕过Isak把麦片碗放到水池里。“咱俩也可以从宜家买个柜子，放到卧室以前的桌子那，你就可以把它们都放进去，省得碍眼。”和往常一样，Even对于他解决问题的方法和期限都很包容。他把Isak留在厨房，继续盯着那堆东西，看要怎么处理。</p><p> </p><p>这学期Isak周三一整天都没课，正好可以让他在中间休息一下。自从他周六日开始在Christian那工作后，这就算是他的周末了。他已经列了一堆事要干，但眼前这堆杂物给了他一个很好的拖延理由。直到他下了最后的决心，之前别的他什么都干不了。</p><p> </p><p>“我跟你说了我见完客户后要去见Martin了吗？”Even回到厨房里，换了一身深色牛仔裤和衬衫，外面还套了一件浅灰色的开襟毛衫，这不是他通常的风格，但Isak知道他见客户的时候会穿得正式一点。</p><p> </p><p>“说了。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就好，我记不清了。”Even看着Isak的视线重新回到餐厅里。“你要是想好晚饭吃什么就给我发短信，我回来路上买。”</p><p> </p><p>“可我一会就要去超市，”Isak心不在焉地说。Even走到他面前，挡住了他的视线。</p><p> </p><p>“我爱你，但我觉得你今天除了盯着餐桌看以外，别的应该什么都完不成。”</p><p> </p><p>等他反应过来这句狠话后，Isak终于对上了Even的视线。他皱起眉。“得，那就吃泰国菜好了，但咱俩今晚可以用餐桌吃，因为在你回来之前，我绝对能把它收拾利索。”被Even这么一次刺激，他终于下定了决心，但他还是凑近亲了他一口。“祝你好运。”</p><p> </p><p>Even贴着他的嘴把这句话还给他。“祝你好运。”</p><p> </p><p>两人分开，各干各的去了。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>收拾到下午，Isak终于能停下来吃口中午饭。他颇有成就感将桌上的东西移到了门口的垃圾袋里，餐厅看起来利落多了。他留下来的东西几乎已经和Even本身的东西融为了一体。他空着的衣柜装满了，办公室里那张腾给他的桌子看上去几乎和他在自己家里的一样。他脑补了一下几张打算挂在墙上的照片，看来还得借点Even的蓝丁胶多试几次，他把去逛相框店加到了待办事项里。他一边在柜台上吃着冰箱里的残羹剩饭，一边翻着手机里的相册，看看哪张可以洗出来。</p><p> </p><p>吃完午饭后他开始收拾那两个箱子，在屋子里来来回回走着，把东西都放好。他终于决定好怎么处理那个香料架子（扔了），顺便也扔了一把雨伞。Isak停下来，笑着伸手够过来他从自己墙上拿下来的便利贴。之前是这两张Even留下来的想念，让Isak知道他就一直没有离开过自己的身边。他感受着背后仅存的一点粘性，毕竟已经粘了摘，摘了粘，把它们拿到了它们在办公室里的最终归属地。</p><p> </p><p>大约一个月以前，Even把他第二个书桌放到了办公室里。既然Isak可以直接用Even卧室里那张桌子，他就把他自己的那张卖了。有天他下班回了家，发现Even已经一个人把它拽了过来，把它塞在窗户和便利贴之间。当Isak坐在桌子前，不管他看向哪，都有一副好风景：左边，右边，要不就是转下椅子看看他的男友，室友。起初看到那张他光着的宝丽莱照片，他还有一点点别扭，但他很快就习惯了，反正Even也不让他动它，或者把它遮起来。他看着眼前的墙，手里玩弄着那两张纸，纠结着他们的初吻和Isak的床该放到哪。他从上到下把每张便利贴又读了一遍，Even简史。</p><p> </p><p>评估完整堵墙后，Isak还是不知道该怎么办。他见过Even粘起便利贴来很随意，似乎并不在意位置，把它们粘得歪七扭八，要不就是盖在旧的上面，但这堵墙仍然带着一种目的性，以及Even不改变任何东西的原则。保险一点的话，Isa他可以把他的便利贴们贴在墙边，但他不想有这种被排斥的感觉；他想融进去，正如他今天一上午的所作所为，把他自己的历史融进Even的公寓里。</p><p> </p><p>他低头看着手里的便利贴，笑了。要不是他对这两张纸的来源想忘都忘不了，他都可以把它们当作是自己写的。亲你。你的床。Isak从他桌子上的笔筒里拿出一支笔，弯下腰做了一点修改。他划掉的那条线很细，还可以看到原来的字，但修改的字迹也看得很清楚。我们的床。然后他才意识到，他可以等Even回来和他一起贴这两张便利贴；这将是他俩共同的决定。与此同时，他会先将它们放在宝丽莱后面。Isak把照片从墙上拿下来，把它翻了个面，打算揪掉蓝丁胶。</p><p> </p><p>他张大了嘴，相片落在了地上。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>等你回家后我们得谈谈</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>话说，我上班最怕收到这种短信。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>没什么事儿，我们只是需要谈谈，麻烦帮我买一点那种香蕉叶米饭。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Even开门的时候Isak正待在客厅里。他赶紧把空出来的桌子擦完，摆上了盘子和餐具然后去厨房和Even碰面。“Whoa，你抽烟了？”从Even身上传来的那股烟味压过了他正在解开的食物袋里的香味。Even转过来看着他，一副失魂落魄的样子。Isak僵住了。“你…出什么事儿了？”</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道啊，Isak，你也没告诉我啊。这是你的糯米包香蕉。”他把用蜡纸包着的香蕉递给他，仿佛他一整天跑遍了全城就为了给他买这个。Isak接了过来。</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“你的短信，‘我们需要谈谈。’我把Martin叫到了外面，这样我就可以抽烟，和他把我能想到的你为什么要发这条短信的原因都讨论了一遍。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，我的天，没没没没没。”Isak绕过Even把香蕉放到一边，又重新跑到他面前。“没，什么事儿都没出，对不起，我不是故意把话说得这么模糊让你担心的。”Isak抓着Even的大臂，试图将Even的注意力拽回到此时此地，现在他俩都很安全，Even的种种害怕都不会成真。“别担心，我没事儿，咱俩没事儿。”他花了一阵子抚平Even紧皱的眉头。两人的晚饭已经在台子上放凉了。“对不起，如果可以的话，我绝对会把那条短信撤回来不让你看见。”</p><p> </p><p>“那咱俩要谈什么？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak想起了他发这条短信的目的，他的心漏掉了一拍。没错，他们的确得谈谈，因为：“我找到了。”</p><p> </p><p>从Isak站在墙前，看到了相片背后的文字已经过去了几个小时。他有充足的时间来消化它，说服自己，他给Even发了一条透露着紧张之意的短信，想好了自己的回复。他已经能冷静下来，把家收拾了，做好明天的计划，要读的文献，还简化了一下他下课后要去超市买的购物清单，他都快把这件事儿忘了。在他看到Even的焦虑后，这个念头更是消失殆尽，Even都急成这样了，别的都得靠边站。</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”Even再次皱起了眉，这次不是因为担心，而是困惑。</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑了。“我找到了。”他的手顺着Even的胳膊滑下去，直到他握住他的手心，让两人十指交叉。“在办公室里。”他放开Even，把他领到了那。</p><p> </p><p>屋子还是他离开时的样子，他把两张便利贴放在了宝丽莱原来的地方上，重新粘了一下胶条，把相片粘在了最上面。Isak走到Even的相机柜前，打开了它。“你能教一下我要怎么用吗？”他指着SX-70.</p><p> </p><p>“你想拍张照？”</p><p> </p><p>“对。”</p><p> </p><p>Even看了他一会儿。“我还是很懵逼。”但他手上的动作快速且肯定，他啪地打开相机，瞄了一眼取景器。“你要拍什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“你。”他又一次抓着Even的肩膀附近，把他推在了墙上。Even看到他几个月之前拍的那张宝丽莱，反应过来了。他大笑出声。</p><p> </p><p>“我也要脱光吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“对。”</p><p> </p><p>Even又笑了一会儿，才意识到Isak没开玩笑。“好，好，等下，你站那，我确认一下光线。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak站在那，看着Even退后几步，调整着距离和焦点。现在全新的光线让他很满意，晚夏的夜晚从西边漫来，他尽量将这些都捕捉下来。在他准备好后，两人换了下位置。Even又看了眼相片，脱掉了毛衣和衬衫。“我应该会占据相框三分之二的空间，最上面和便利贴的边对住。”Isak举起相机，按照Even的指示取景。他看着Even转过身，把衬衫扔到一边，一手拨了拨头发。他站直身体，在几秒之内换了几个表情：大胆的坏笑，羞涩的傻笑，他调整表情时呼出的气，然后是一个若有所思的凝视，和Isak之前的最为接近。</p><p> </p><p>Isak站在相机后面没动，镜头横置在两人中间，他说：“我找到了。我本来想把我公寓里的便利贴放上去，但我怕弄乱了你的墙，所以在你决定它们的位置之前，我把它们放在了我的相片后面。”他看着Even听他说话，表情渐渐松懈下来。“我不知道我应不应该发现，或许这是你的秘密，或许这就是为什么我不应该碰这面墙。它就在我那张照片后面，它是<em>给</em>我的。它就在墙上。你就是在…在那向我求的婚。”Isak松开了手指，将Even倒抽一口凉气的表情捕捉下来。立刻，一切都动了。</p><p> </p><p>Even转过身，找起了那张照片。Isak转过身，相机吐出了他刚拍的相片。他从Even桌上拿来一只马克笔，把照片翻过来。他小心但坚定地在底部的白条上写下一个字，不想太用力。他拿起相片，转回身去。</p><p> </p><p>两人在房子中间相遇，手里各拿着一张照片，拿着对方，四目相对。</p><p> </p><p>Even递给他他的问题：你愿意和我结婚吗？</p><p> </p><p>Isak递给他他的回复：好。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“你怎么跟见鬼了似的。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak举着两张照片做对比。他们看起来很像，和镜头的距离差不多，在背景墙上露出的皮肤面积也很类似。Even的肤色稍微深一点，Isak完美地抓到了他下意识的反应。他俩现在是吃饱了晚饭坐在沙发上，Isak正靠在Even的胸前，感受到对方叹了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>“我是很震惊。我…我忘了，所以，呃，是挺像见鬼的，从过去吹来的一波冲击。”</p><p> </p><p>“你<em>忘了</em>？你居然忘了跟我求过婚？”Isak坐起来，扭过身子看着他的未婚夫。</p><p> </p><p>“这都是好几个月前的事了！”</p><p> </p><p>“这可是求婚哎！”Isak噌地站起来，又跪在靠枕上。出于某种原因，似乎他站得越高，理解起来就越容易。“我他妈也是服气，求婚你也能忘？”他倒没有在生气，但他的声音不由地拔高，他是真的很懵逼。</p><p> </p><p>Even安静地想着回答，Isak被他的沉默搞得更摸不着头脑了。“我觉得吧…可能是因为这其实并不是一个问题。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak呼出一口气，听着很像“什么？”，但其实并不算，因为他还是处于哑口无言的状态。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道，严格意义上来说，它的确是个问题，但感觉并不像。我并没有在问你，我也没在等什么答案。就是一种感觉，一种肯定，就像是对未来的一张提词卡。那天，”Even指着Isak左手拿着的宝丽莱，“那天我就知道我想永远和你在一起，所以我就把它写下来给自己看，一个真相，一种提醒。就好像是在20xx年，等你把所有事情都按顺序完成后，告诉他你爱他，见了他的家人，所有这些都按部就班…然后就跟他求婚。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak盯着Even，又低头看着照片。听这些话是一回事儿，但真要理解它们背后的含义又是另一回事儿了。有一个人如此爱你，爱到他已经计划好在你下半辈子里都会给你无限的爱。这就是他眼中的未来，他是如此自信，他的爱永远没有尽头。这种顿悟让Isak整个人整颗心都满了，他深吸一口气，为那些情绪腾出空间。“那就…行吧，这么说你并没有求婚，你只是给我拍了一张好看的照片，然后在背面写下了世界上最没用的待办事项提醒。”</p><p> </p><p>“Isaaaaak.”Even听到他这句过于简化的话后向后仰头，他知道Isak在开玩笑，但他还是不得不就此批评他一下。“你能不能靠点谱。”</p><p> </p><p>“宝贝儿。”Isak的声音软下来，但Even察觉出这种温和不会延续太久，它很快就会变成别的东西。“我不是不靠谱的那个，你才是需要提醒才能想起来和你的男友求婚了，<em>就这</em>你还忘了！”Isak声音又拔高了，他凑在Even面前，心里仍然充满爱意，但他的眼里已经跳动起捉弄的闪光。</p><p> </p><p>Even一把揪出Isak另一只手里的照片，把它拍在Isak脸上。“<em>就这</em>你还说了好。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak夸张地吸气，随即放弃。“看来咱俩…这辈子就不靠谱地过吧。”</p><p> </p><p>Even滚出一阵笑，他翻过照片，露出答案。“好。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak重新坐在脚踝上，把相片从Even手里拿出来，和他自己的一起放在咖啡桌上。他伸手捏住Even的下巴，把他的脸扭过来，Even跟着坐起来，靠上前去。他注意到现在Even下意识就会转向他，几周前，他的下意识则是躲开。Isak拿回了那个遗失的吻。一个轻啄，算是打招呼，接着它变深变久，身体也渐渐贴上彼此。Isak将其存起来，为了应对未知的未来，算是一张题词卡，以免他们忘了。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Even的闹钟叫醒了两人，转眼他就已经回到了床上，两人都不想起起床面对一天的工作。他俩闭上眼，忽略掉晨勃，说出口的声音只够穿过枕头的重峦叠嶂。</p><p> </p><p>“会不会太快了？”</p><p> </p><p>Even盲目地摸索着，想捂住Isak的嘴，结果不小心落在了Isak的头发上。“有的老师说‘没有一个问题是愚蠢的’，但你刚才那个绝对没过脑子。”</p><p> </p><p>等Even的手终于摸上他的嘴后，Isak舔了舔他的手心，Even立刻把它收了回去。“说真的，我才刚搬进来，还没见过你的家人，你也没见过我的，现在结婚是不是太早了。”</p><p> </p><p>Even蹭到了Isak身边，床也跟着摇晃。Isak睁开眼和他打招呼。“咱俩又不是明天就结婚，日期也没定。我们可以先把彼此的家人见了，你可以先把学业完成，我们去参加Eva和Jonas的婚礼，我可以成为Sana第二个孩子的教父，我们可以搬到一个卫生间大点的公寓，那时再结婚。虽然咱俩不按套路来，但这次可以按正常程序走。我可不想你一上来就把我介绍成‘这是我的未婚夫Even’，把你妈吓个半死。”</p><p> </p><p>“你别说她说不定还就喜欢这样呢，估计和你握完手，转身就去给牧师打电话，预定教堂去了。”</p><p> </p><p>“看来咱是要在教堂结婚了？”Even把头埋下去，Isak感受到从他脖子后面传来的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>“Mmhmm，对她的小男孩来说，上帝的房子是必不可少的。”</p><p> </p><p>“可以啊，上帝家的音响质量一般都很好。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑了，突然反应过来。“等下，Sana怀孕了？”他正打算坐起身好好讨论一下，Even又按着他的胸口把他压成水平。</p><p> </p><p>“据我所知没有，但她最终还是会再要一个的，<em>最终。</em>”Even强调了那个词，来传达他的意思。明天什么都不会发生，他们的订婚也只是一个简单的约定，未来需要怎么样，就怎么来。Isak听了进去。他转了个身，这样就可以在Even的抚摸他的时候看着他，两人继续说着话。他的手点着Even肩上星星点点的雀斑和小痣。</p><p> </p><p>“万一我九十岁才想结婚呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“那我就等你到九十岁，但你得先和你妈解释清楚，为什么大部分教堂都不接受超过五十年的预定。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak大笑。他把手从Even胳膊下滑过去，抱住他的背把他拉近，床又跟着摇晃了一下。两人接了个吻，嘴里还带着清晨的口气，但现在更重要的是对彼此的触碰。Isak在轻啄间又问了一个问题。“如果我明天就想结婚呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“想几点结都行，就是现成的教堂可能不太好找。”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm，我还是不想为了图快而牺牲掉3D立体环绕音响。”</p><p> </p><p>Even接下来的打趣糊成一片，因为他张嘴伸舌头可不是为了说话的。他们贴住彼此滚了一圈，接着昨晚在沙发上的干了起来，但这回的赤裸程度更高了一些。Isak自动补上了过去几周落下的东西，他的手因为刚才的摩挲温度已经上来了，他伸进Even的内裤里找寻更高的热源。Even顶起胯迎了上去。Isak握住他鸡巴的力度恰到好处，Even把呻吟吐在Isak唇间。</p><p> </p><p>尽管Isak让他一如既往地没法专心，Even还是成功把手伸进Isak的内裤里。他把布料拽下来一点，正好让Isak的鸡巴弹出来。他把自己的胯贴上去，把Isak的打转和轻捏换成了实打实的硬碰硬。光他这一顶胯，就把Isak撞了下去，Isak躺好，顺势张开腿，让Even待在他该待的地方。两人不费吹灰之力移走布料，兵刃相接，手往上走。Isak摩挲着Even的后背，指导他伏在自己身上的动作，Even则将手放在Isak的肩膀两侧，把自己撑住，以更好地观察Isak的脸。</p><p> </p><p>Isak盯住他，因快感而气喘吁吁，他还想再问一个问题。“Even…你想什么时候…结婚？”</p><p> </p><p>“Isak。”他摇头，现在不是问这个的时候，他们再冲刺几下就能射出来。</p><p> </p><p>“求你。”Isak把腿抬高一点，抓住了Even的屁股，仿佛在说“早说早超生”。既然他现在也没心情开玩笑了，Even说了实话。</p><p> </p><p>“昨天，明天。”他俯下身，趁着Isak已经张开嘴要宣告他高潮的来临，亲住了他。他嘬着Isak的下唇，留给他尖叫的空间，以及他的鸡巴紧随其后的抖动。Even继续。“你想什么时候结就什么时候结，九十年之后，两个月以后，周一的16点。”</p><p> </p><p>如果这一刻Isak能对自己的肌肉有任何掌控力，他都会笑出来。但他能做的只有呼，吸，以及让他的心跳声在耳边轰隆作响。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. 第三十三章 16:00</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>直到他俩把婚礼邀请函发出去后，人们才知道他们已经订婚了。一定是邮政系统对Isak的眷顾，再加上他本人的运气，让Eva成为了第一个知道这个消息的人。尽管前一晚就收到了邀请，她还是决定第二天早晨6:34就给Isak打来一通吼叫。全世界最好的Even，一不小心接起了Isak的电话。</p><p> </p><p>“HALLOOOOOO？你怎么搞的Isak！你居然要<em>结婚</em>了？”</p><p> </p><p>“早上好，Eva。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，嗨，Even，麻烦让Isak接下电话。”</p><p> </p><p>“他还睡着呢。”Even注意到左边的动静：Isak举起一只手。“不过他刚倒是把你打发了。”</p><p> </p><p>“得，既然Isak还是他本人，为什么现在我手上会拿着一张设计优雅，写着你俩烫金名字的纸，上面邀请我参加你们六个月后的婚礼？”</p><p> </p><p>“或许他芯子真的换了，但至少我是没注意到。”</p><p> </p><p>“能麻烦您替他解释一下不？我都不知道你俩什么时候订的婚！”</p><p> </p><p>“订婚这事儿除了彼此的父母我俩谁都没告诉，这还是因为我们得把他们的名字也印在邀请函上。你觉得这个颜色怎么样？深蓝配金色？字体是我选的。”</p><p> </p><p>“就算我不知道你俩爱得死去活来，也不认识眼前这俩漂亮的名字，我还是能猜出来这是你俩的婚礼。这个字体，信封的封边，以及纸片的重量，一看就是你选的，而且你根本就没让Isak发现他在这些方面没有任何话语权。你俩别忘了留一份自己裱起来。”操办完她自己的婚礼，再加上Even问了她好多相关的细节，她一下子就反应过来了。Even乐了。</p><p> </p><p>“你太了解我俩了。”</p><p> </p><p>“大部分时候，这次是真没想到。”</p><p> </p><p>“希望你没有感到冒犯，当时求完婚，我俩都没想把这事儿广而告之，结果就给…忘了。”他听见Isak的笑声从毯子下面传来。“但婚礼的事儿一定随时跟你联系，估计还得让你帮忙。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，真的？”她尖叫，心情立刻好了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，我们还没有商量好，等把清单都列明白后，咱们就一起吃个午饭，你帮我们看看，怎么样？”他听见她转头把这个消息告诉了Jonas。等她把头扭回来后，声音依旧高昂贴心。</p><p> </p><p>“完美！等你俩整好了就给我发短信！Jonas向你问好，让Isak醒了之后给他打个电话。”</p><p> </p><p>“我会告诉他的。”</p><p> </p><p>“棒，那就…真替你俩开心，我现在真是一分钟都等不了，我俩今天就把确认函寄出去。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢，我就在信箱旁边守着。”</p><p> </p><p>两人大笑，挂断了电话。Isak确认警报解除后从毯子下面探出头来。“你们去吃饭我可不去。”</p><p> </p><p>“这还用说。我早就跟你承诺好了，除了出席咱俩的大喜之日，别的你什么都不用干。”Even钻回被窝，伸手搂住Isak，把他抱在怀里。“啊，但你一会儿得给Jonas打个电话。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak呻吟。“他估计正气我没选他当伴郎。”</p><p> </p><p>“这你又说不准，说不定他只是想在一个更人性化的时间祝贺你一下呢。”Even埋在Isak的头发里，深深吸了一口。他的嘴懒懒地撅着，想亲，但现在还太早，他并没有真碰住目标对象。</p><p> </p><p>“谁知道呢，但我知道他一直以为我会找他当，毕竟我是他的伴郎。”</p><p> </p><p>“又不是你选了Magnus没选他。”Isak脑补了一下这个画面，笑了出来。“等你告诉他你这次没选任何人当伴郎，他就会理解了。”</p><p> </p><p>“希望如此吧。”</p><p> </p><p>两人睡起了回笼觉，珍惜着睡着了就不用惦记婚礼的时刻。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>自打Isak通过考试后，两人就开始了操不完的心。他们去第一次见面的酒吧庆祝他拿到了药剂师资格证，这次的酒要得多了一点，酒保也没之前那个那么爱调情。两人正回忆着上次来这的场景，Even突然提了一嘴。“我们是不是得开始准备婚礼了？”</p><p> </p><p>“谁的？”Eva和Jonas去年已经结了，Isak想不到还有哪位朋友最近刚订婚，需要他们的帮忙。</p><p> </p><p>“咱俩的。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，我的天。”Isak慢慢反应过来，夸张地几乎和动画片一样，他刚才喝的啤酒净帮倒忙了。“我…忘了。”</p><p> </p><p>Even笑得过于厉害，以至于他从凳子上跌了下去，酒保没再给他上酒。但从第二天起，他俩就开始计划了。到现在，几乎是两年以后，他们终于寄出了邀请函。</p><p> </p><p>整个婚礼的操办全权由Even负责。他买了一个笔记本，把所有的列表和时间线都记在了上面：要做的事，要下的决定，突如其来的灵感，需要特别注意的个人偏好。两人吃晚饭的时候会参照各种选项和案例，比对着优缺点。第二天，Even就会和承包商联系，商讨价格，而Isak则负责和Christian照看整个小区的身心健康。Even每次都会把笔记本放在他的桌上，随时方便Isak来翻看，但Isak几乎就没看过。他把想要的告诉Even，相信他会按照自己的要求做。这么多年来他俩都是这个模式，Isak并不打算在这种节骨眼突然横插一脚。甚至有天他回了家，发现客厅里的每件家具都被推在了墙边，他也没插手。沙发旁的小桌子们已经堵在了过道里，让他差点都进不去。</p><p> </p><p>“Even？”Isak挣扎着爬过去，噪音把Even从办公室里叫了出来。“咱是要搬家吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？不搬。啊，我需要清出片地方来。”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么？”Isak还差一个桌子过不去，Even给他搭了把手，然后一直拉着他走到客厅。</p><p> </p><p>“这样我们就可以练习咱俩的开场舞了。”</p><p> </p><p>“咱俩还有开场舞？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯呢。”Even转了个圈，顺势抬起了Isak的胳膊，仿佛这就解释了一切。</p><p> </p><p>“可咱连歌都没有。”</p><p> </p><p>“但我知道该从哪选，你去换衣服吧，然后我们边做晚饭边听歌单。”</p><p> </p><p>他俩大部分的决定都是这么做下的：Even做完背景调查，把他觉得可行的方案都告诉Isak，然后让他来做最后的拍板。毕竟他参加了这么多场婚礼，该选什么不该选什么心里都有谱，工作也比较自由，随时都可以研究这事儿，所以比起自己的看法，Isak更重视也更相信Even的选择，不过他还是拥有否决权。Isak总算可以脱掉穿了一天的工作服，换上睡裤和T恤，回到厨房里。Even已经把千层意面的每一层都做好了，就等着他来把它们都摞上去。歌单也已准备就绪。</p><p> </p><p>“开始了？”Even举起手机。</p><p> </p><p>Isak站在柜台的拐弯处，无线音响就在他旁边。他点头。</p><p> </p><p>“我第一首就想选这个，这都不用猜。感觉它把咱俩都代表了，之前也和着它跳过，要真选它肯定很好玩。”Even点了下屏幕。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Say my name, say my name</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If no one is around you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Say baby I love you</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak倒吸一口凉气，猛地一转身，抓了一把磨碎的马苏里拉奶酪，朝Even躲闪的身影扔了过去。“婚礼取消！”</p><p> </p><p>Even把歌停住。“在你如此威胁了不下二十次后，我开始不信了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你要再放那首歌我就把你的蛋拧下来。”</p><p> </p><p><em>这个</em>Even信。他举起手投降，换了下一首歌。Isak从旁边取过来扫帚，把地上扫干净。</p><p> </p><p>他们听了一些经典老歌，又听了几首烂大街的婚礼必选。Even肯定知道他们不会真选这些，因为他就随意把它们当成了两人做饭的背景乐。等把烤盘都铺好，他把剩下的芝士洒在最上面，又拿起了手机。Isak把意面放到烤箱里。</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, 我真的很喜欢这首。我是在…哦，对，是在冰岛那场婚礼上听到的，当时他们应该是在退场的时候放的它。”</p><p> </p><p>“冰岛？”</p><p> </p><p>“你那会儿在伦敦。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊。”Isak微微皱起鼻子，已经因为它是别人用过的歌就带上了偏见，但他还是靠在台子上，低着头，把注意力全放在音乐上。<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vJ3xTjvj9tw">Even点击了播放。</a></p><p> </p><p>它的节奏很强，Isak跟着小号抬起了头，看着已经开始晃哒的Even。Ray开口说出第一句baby后，Even跟着唱了之后的每一句歌词。他把它们唱给Isak听，他伸出手。Isak握住，跟着他到了客厅。等Ray进入合唱部分后后，两人正好到了那片清理好的地方。Even把Isak紧紧拉到身前，两人依旧十指交叉，胳膊放在彼此的腰间。</p><p> </p><p>Even已经记住了歌词，他在Isak耳边唱着他们。鼓点相当紧凑，但由于Isak是第一次听，他们摇摆得节奏很慢。Isak试图用心去感受这首歌，仔细听它的歌词，心想当你听到属于你们的那首歌时，心里应该是个什么感受。“我不知道，”他低语。</p><p> </p><p>“没关系，咱们就跳舞好了。”</p><p> </p><p>Even继续唱着，不动声色得待着Isak在屋子里转着。音乐渐渐淡去，Even停了下来，大手展在Isak的背上。“我们可以在最后来个下腰。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak轻轻向后靠了一下，Even的手把他重新推了回去，两人顺势甜蜜地接了个吻。下首歌开始了，Even跟着它缓慢的节奏，悠长的弦乐摇晃着，是Etta James的“At Last”，这些歌词Even也跟着唱了。</p><p> </p><p>他们跳的每首歌的歌词他都唱了，两人绕着屋子转了好几圈。他又一次搂着Isak让他下了个腰，还想拉着他转一圈，但这个动作需要一些指导才能如德芙般丝滑。两人看着彼此的脸，想寻找那首对的歌，但那种“就是它了”的表情一直没出现。两人一直跳着，直到烤箱的计时器响了，Isak什么都没说，但Even注意到他的失落。“咱又不用今晚就定下来。”</p><p> </p><p>“我还有多少时间？”或许定个日期会有助于他集中注意力。</p><p> </p><p>“大概还有…九个月？先选好曲子才能和DJ或者乐队联系，这样就能确保他们肯定能表演。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦。”</p><p> </p><p>“没事儿的，Isak，不着急。这些歌我基本都在婚礼上听过，但我们的又不一定非要从这里挑，它只需要是…我们的就行了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak把意面拿出来，放到台子上。“把歌单发给我，我没事儿就听听。”</p><p> </p><p>吃完饭后，Isak总算能放松一点了，两人开始把客厅回归原位。把跳舞，选歌的决定都交给他来做，他就有点受不了。但现在他知道自己还有时间听别的选项，找到的可能性也就大了一些。说不定他们可以去听场音乐会，要不就是有天在电视上听到什么，或者手机里突然推送了一首特别配的。他想到一个惊人的主意，差点把手里的那端沙发砸在地上。“Even，如果是首rap呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”Even气喘吁吁地说，Isak的松手就意味着他那边的重量增加了。</p><p> </p><p>“如果我们的歌是首rap呢？”</p><p> </p><p>他们又往左边挪了一点，把沙发放在地上。“这样的话婚礼就取消。”Even站直，把手放在胯上。“你要选它当我们的歌也行，但我可不会在我们的家人面前跳它，而且我绝对，绝对不会让你在大庭广众之下rap。”</p><p> </p><p>“rap多浪漫啊，又有诗意。”</p><p> </p><p>Even摇头，他是认真的。搞得Isak反倒更想逗他了，现在Isak选择了放弃。但一周后他给Even发了一个YouTube视频：<em>我找到了我们的歌！</em>放的是Notorious B.I.G.的“Juicy”。他还专门在Spotify上做了一个歌单：Isak &amp; Even的婚礼进行曲，里面全是Nas, Tupac, Jay-Z, Wu-Tang, Eminem和N.W.A.一整个月里他不停地给Even发链接，骗他点进来以为是正经歌曲，结果还是rap，在家也放个不停。还趁着四人约会时，让Jonas当托，在他貌似无辜地提起浪漫歌曲时提议Snoop Dogg。</p><p> </p><p>打趣一直持续到有天他在咖啡馆听见某首歌，Even心不在焉地小声跟着唱了起来。两人都在低头玩手机，Even在翻另一个摄影师的个人作品集，Isak则在Facebook上补他的功课。他一直想不起来自己在哪听过，直到他听见Even唱的歌词。他认出来了，他认真地听着。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Baby </em>
  <em>宝贝儿</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We’ve come a long way </em>
  <em>我们一路走来</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And, baby </em>
  <em>那么 宝贝儿</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You know I hope and I pray </em>
  <em>你知道 我希望 我祈祷</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That you believe me </em>
  <em>你会相信我说</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When I say this love will never fade away </em>
  <em>这份爱永不会消逝</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Even并没有留心他在唱什么，但Isak注意到了。他听着那些词汇，想着如果听到他的未婚夫说这些词会是什么感觉。结尾的时候Even的声音越来越小，最后彻底停了下来，他喝了口茶。</p><p> </p><p>之后，当他俩准备收拾东西回家时，Isak向Helene问了一下这首歌。“你从什么时候开始在这放它的？”</p><p> </p><p>她把最后一个面包装进纸袋子里。“大概一年前？本来是想让人们听到之后多待一会，多消费一点。”</p><p> </p><p>“有用吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我懒得查了，但听着挺好的。再加上现在你俩越来越无聊了，也能给店里增加点活力。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak一把拽过袋子。“我俩才不<em>无聊</em>呢，Even咱俩很无聊吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Even走到他身边，耸肩。“嗯，但我还挺喜欢这样的。”</p><p> </p><p>“我只是说，你俩曾经可是绑架小孩的主！然后接下来差不多一年里，你们又想领养一只狗。我知道最后没成，但我好歹能看一些萌宠照片。今天下午，你俩就一直坐在那看手机，话也不说，就跟不认识似的。哪怕是你在伦敦的时候你俩还没事儿就视个频”</p><p> </p><p>Even看着Isak，装出一副震惊失望的样子。“完了，咱俩的评分掉了。”</p><p> </p><p>“快，赶紧拯救一下！”</p><p> </p><p>Even突然抓住了Isak的脸，把Isak惊得一抖。他胡乱地亲着，基本都是牙齿的碰撞。Isak想抓桌上的小茶罐来保持平衡，反倒碰翻了好几个。等Even分开后，两人总算稳住了身形。Isak擦着嘴边的口水。“我的个天，Even。”这么多年他也经历过不少说来就来的亲吻，怎么着也称得上身经百战，但这个他是真招架不住。</p><p> </p><p>Helene的震惊程度不比他低，她盯着两人，仿佛被亲的是她。“行…吧，不无聊。”</p><p> </p><p>Even笑得一脸骄傲。Isak没法怪他，谁让这个吻效果奇好，震惊整个咖啡馆。他笑了回去，想把弄乱的茶罐摆好。</p><p> </p><p>Helene拍开了他的手。“别管了，我一会弄吧。直接走吧，看你们是练习接吻还是干点什么别的。”</p><p> </p><p>“给下周做彩排？”Even冲她眨了下眼，她脸红了。Even拉起Isak的手，绕着他转了一圈，把他往门口推去。“我们会想点刺激的，就演给你看，Helene。”</p><p> </p><p>“没准儿去绑架一只狗！”Isak扭过头喊，压过了铃铛声。</p><p> </p><p>Even大笑。“我知道该选哪只。”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>等Isak第二次听到后，这首歌就缠上了他。Christian填进货单时也在他的办公室里放这首。他俩在最喜欢的那家餐厅里吃晚饭时，一个吉他手在弹它的慢放版。Even剪视频的时候也会哼。他工作的时候总在哼东西，但这次Isak注意到了他哼的是哪首歌。</p><p> </p><p>最后一根稻草落下是有天晚上他们在看网飞的电影。两人吃完晚饭，Even正躺在他身上，把他的胸口当枕头，只坚持了头十五分钟就睡着了。他们看的是一部无脑的喜剧，之前就看过，显然Even不打算真看进去。Isak看到好笑之处也会笑，但动静不会很大，以免把他震醒。等他听出来插曲放的是什么之后，他就再也忍不住了。“我勒个大槽。”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmph.”Even成功做到在睡梦中回应了他。</p><p> </p><p>“这首歌真他妈满世界都是。”Isak暂停了电影，Even又咕哝了一声。“就那首你想跳的歌，这个电影里也有。”</p><p> </p><p>Even清醒了过来，扭过头看着Isak的下巴。“或许这就是上天的旨意。”</p><p> </p><p>命运女神指引了他们很多，但Isak不觉得她还能替他们把歌也选了，不过他还是做好了认输的准备。“你有多喜欢这首歌？”</p><p> </p><p>Even撑着Isak的胸前坐在他腿中间。他把Isak蹭起来的T恤揪下来，省得他着凉。“很喜欢，很多歌我都…很喜欢，但这首让我想到你。我当时在婚礼上听完后整个周末都在放它，所以我才突然飞过去看你。”</p><p> </p><p>“真的？”</p><p> </p><p>Even点头。Isak在外交换的那个学期里，他俩约好每个月在周末的时候见一次，Even总能从各种活动中间抽出时间来。三月份的时候Even给他来了次惊喜，周二就飞了过来，然后接下来的五天里都待在Isak那个小的没法转身的宿舍里等着他从实验室里回来。由于没有事先安排好，这次见面比平常的要有趣的多，两人都感觉这五天像是偷来的。他们在Isak小的没法翻身的床上大做特做，晚上出去吃饭选的餐厅和看的风景也是各种大胆。Even还参加了Isak已经和学校同学约好的聚会，而不是像以前那样就他们两人窝在寝室里。</p><p> </p><p>“你来看我就是因为那首歌？”</p><p> </p><p>“我来看你因为你是你，这首歌只是让我想到了这一点。”</p><p> </p><p>要不是他已经完全放松躺平，被Even的重量压在了靠枕上，Isak整个人能当场化成一滩水。他揪着Even的衣服边，直到他重新靠在他的胸前。对方身上的压力和温暖如岩浆般涌来，缓慢，平稳，势不可挡。他搂住Even，把他困在原地。“那我们的婚礼就跳这首，”他决定了，话语落在Even的头发里。</p><p> </p><p>Even大笑，Isak感觉这波震动一直传递到他的脚趾头上。“好，但我俩得研究一下最后的下腰。”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>接下来的几个月里两人一直在练习。要是他俩都在办公室里，Even就会把耳机拔下来公放这首歌。Isak会绕着椅子转圈，一扭头发现他的未婚夫已经在那里向他伸出手，准备把他拉到怀里。他们让Helene在店里也放，把桌椅都挪开，跳给她看。她会鼓掌，然后再放一遍。婚礼前一晚，Even把Isak送到他母亲家后，他们又在那里的客厅里跳了一遍。Isak的母亲坐在沙发上，跟着节奏摇晃身体。</p><p> </p><p>“你们知道你们俩跳得时候脸上都笑开了花吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Even让Isak下完腰后把他拉起来，在他脸上亲了一口。“不知道。”</p><p> </p><p>“是真的，你俩得多照点照片。”</p><p> </p><p>“会的，话说，我们请的摄像师们中午一点就会过来拍摄了。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，完了，我的厨房还没收拾干净呢！”Marianne立马站起来，往水池跑去。</p><p> </p><p>“不用折腾啦，妈！已经很干净了，再说他们照你的厨房干什么。”Isak放开Even，跟着追了上去。“估计只用拍我在这作准备，然后就是到花园里和Even合照了。”</p><p> </p><p>Even建议Isak在客厅里换衣服，因为那的光线比较好。他从小住到大的卧室里只有一扇窗户，墙上画着的航海主题图案被少年时期贴的海报挡得七七八八。客厅里的落地窗则可以一眼望进Marianne的花园里，彩色的书架，挂毯和盆栽也能把Isak深色的布纳德（挪威传统服装）衬得很好看。Marianne回到客厅，开始挨个拍沙发上的靠垫。“妈，真不用。”Isak拉起她的一只手，既为了让她停下别折腾了，也是因为他想握。Marianne叹气。“哪哪都很好。”</p><p> </p><p>“重要的是让这看起来有您住过的痕迹，这就是Isak的家，他待在这会很安心。一切看起来都很完美，您就别担心了。你俩应该好好睡一晚才是。”Even站到Marianne身边，握住她的另一只手，轻轻捏了捏。</p><p> </p><p>“那你什么时候到这呢，Even？”</p><p> </p><p>“大概两点左右，我们先在花园里拍一些照片，然后就往出走，所以那之前你们就得准备好了，可以吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Marianne点头。他已经跟她说了好多遍流程了，也给她看了笔记本里的每一个环节。她还是不停地问他，听着他以十足的自信对婚礼的各项程序倒背如流。她深吸一口气，捏了捏两个男孩的手，放开了他们。“行，好，那我就去睡美容觉了。”Marianne踮起脚尖，在他俩脸上各亲了一口。“明天见，路上小心，Even。Isak，睡觉前别忘了洗脸。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak翻了个白眼，看着Marianne上了楼。</p><p> </p><p>“我真得走了。”Even看了下表，又倒着推算了下时间，如果他现在回家，还能睡几个小时，明天早晨得几点起来洗澡收拾，过来接Isak。“你这边都没什么问题了吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“应该是。”Isak和他妈妈一样叹了口气。他是很期待明天，但同时他又害怕今晚的孤夜难眠。“回家了给我打电话。”</p><p> </p><p>“当然。”Even轻轻亲了他一口。两人正要最后一次分别时，Even突然意识到。“等下。”他包住Isak的下巴，把他拉近，深深一吻。他们闭上眼，张开嘴，Isak为了稳住身形，不得不抓住Even的肩。大约半分钟后，Even啵的一声分开两人的嘴。“必须和单身的Isak Valtersen好好道个别。”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, 你很多年前不就这个干过了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，这倒也是，再确认一下也无伤大雅。”他包住Isak，轻快地一捏，然后就走了。Isak看着他走向他们专门为周末租的车，顺着那道渐行渐远的汽车尾灯直到Even彻底消失在视线里。Isak拿着电脑和笔记本，上楼往卧室走去。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>现在已经很晚了，Isak还没睡着。他有点孤单，但更多的是兴奋。他已经像以前复习考试那样把笔记都读了一遍，又盯着天花板看了几乎一个小时。为了打发时间，他甚至把脸都洗了。午夜到了，他索性坐起身，把电脑放到床上，屏幕的蓝光照亮了屋子。</p><p> </p><p>他没想到自己还记着邮箱和密码，肌肉记忆带着他一路打开网站，登了上去，突然他回到了一切开始的地方。这么多年以来，网站的页面变了一些，布局更加简洁，但两侧闪烁的广告依旧质量堪忧。他盯着那些乳房，鸡巴，轻声的呻吟，精液，心如止水。他点进账户，准备销号。</p><p> </p><p>他看都没看就删掉了所有消息，解绑了银行账户，清空了主页信息。看到自己之前选的还是对男人和女人都感兴趣，他笑出了声。他取消了每一个对勾，现在他只对Even感兴趣，可惜这并没有这个选项。</p><p> </p><p>Isak根据网站的用户指南，翻着复杂的注销账号的步骤。这可不是一键删除那么简单；他得先提交一个删除账号的申请，然后你才能收到注销已完成的邮件。他折腾了好一阵子，被这等级别的保密和细节搞得火冒三丈，但他又想起来自己以前活跃的时候，可是很看重这些保密措施的。他填完了申请表格，就这样了。</p><p> </p><p>他又不受控制地打开了一个房间，都怪肌肉记忆。网站旁边的绿色灯光亮了起来，提示他麦克风和镜头已打开。他的上身出现在屏幕左侧，他把笔记本推远一点，让整个上身都进来，但又保持镜头朝下，只能拍进去他的胸口和大腿上盖的被子。</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：今晚搞点什么宝贝</p><p>Anonymous：能给我们露两点吗？</p><p>Nutking9：便士换你的想法（Penny for your thoughts谚语，意思为你在想什么）</p><p>Nutking9：金币换你的鸡巴</p><p> </p><p>他小声和观众打了个招呼，看着列表里渐渐进来很多他不认识的用户。</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：等下，你把打赏关掉了</p><p> </p><p>由于他一直没说话，Isak动了下身子，向人们确认他是活的。他没的可说。观众让他把T恤脱了，摸他自己，就是性爱网站上的老生常谈。他靠在床头上，看着屏幕。</p><p> </p><p>他不知道自己为什么要进来，他本来都打算把账号彻底注销了，所以这种突然捡起了以前的老本行的行为连他自己都捉摸不明白。但他依旧等着，试图搞清眼前的陌生，这些观众他从来没见过，他屏幕的颜色和页面也换了。熟悉的是在深夜能和别人连接在一起的感觉，虽然他只身一人在卧室里，但他却感觉并不孤独。他等着一个连接的出现。他倒吸了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：HARDY</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：OMG OMG OMG</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：你回来了！！！！！！</p><p> </p><p>整个房间都能听见他声音里的笑意。“Bad Girl！”</p><p> </p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：等下，我去把其他人叫来</p><p> </p><p>Isak等着她发完信息，剩下的观众都有点懵逼，纷纷猜测这两人的联系是什么。“我很久之前直播过，Bad Girl是我的常客之一。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：原班人马回来了</p><p>Anonymous：我也是hardy</p><p>Anonymous：我还记得你，Bradley，还有你的震动棒</p><p> </p><p>“Aww，真的？这么多年来你还是懒得注册账号。”他开了个玩笑，总算感觉舒服一点了。他发现Bad Girl招呼完后，更多熟悉的用户名进来了。</p><p> </p><p>Blackberriezzzz：你他妈是本人吗</p><p>21twinkies：真是你吗？</p><p>024wolb：我不信</p><p>024wolb：说不定就是个小屁孩穿T恤装的</p><p>024wolb：露下鸡巴让我们鉴明你的真身</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑着这一连串的评论和大家的懵逼，这反倒让房间里的人相信是他本人了。</p><p> </p><p>Blackberriezzzz：啊，熟悉的笑声，熟悉的嗓音</p><p>damnUfine369：勃起时间到</p><p>badgirlbadgirl：hardy我还是不敢相信你回来了</p><p>badgirlbadgirl：都这么多年了</p><p> </p><p>“很高兴你们还在，之前稍微有点尴尬，谁都不认识。”</p><p> </p><p>Winkwankwonk：现在不是你固定直播的时间</p><p>Cumherebb：他都快十年没出现了</p><p> </p><p>“有那么久吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Cumherebb：不好说，感觉过了一辈子</p><p>Fukkkkkkkkker：嗨，你最后给你的男友做吊模了吗</p><p> </p><p>就这样，房间渐渐回到记忆中的样子。他们回忆了一波Isak最难忘的直播。有些他自己都忘了，但再听一遍还是能让他脸红大笑。他感觉就像是在和一群老友重聚，所以他透露了一点本来不打算说的细节。他一直注意压低声音，出于对过去的尊重，以及别让他妈听见他三秒一个“鸡巴”，五秒一次“高潮”。他享受着这种怀旧的浪潮，用趣事将它们留住。</p><p> </p><p>024wolb：幸好你不是专门回来给我们看你的鸡巴的</p><p>Daddyshome：所以你为什么回来呢</p><p>Daddyshome：你是单身吗</p><p>Anonymous：今晚还会有鸡巴吗，还是你们真他妈就打算唠嗑啊</p><p>Anonymous：能不能在你们的小群里慢慢聊</p><p> </p><p>“我也不知道我为什么要回来，但是…我明天要结婚了。”</p><p> </p><p>Blackberriezzzz：NO</p><p>21twinkies：操</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：hardy把老娘的心整得稀碎</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：我的梦想破灭了</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：真结吗？</p><p>Xxnineinchesxx：骗人</p><p>024wolb：这他妈可真是晴天霹雳</p><p> </p><p>“没，是真的。”Isak希望他现在手上能有个戒指给观众们看一下，他还是象征性晃了晃手指。</p><p> </p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：啊，恭喜啊亲爱的，你找到了他真好</p><p> </p><p>“我也是，Bad girl，你有好消息吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：算不上，但在这不也挺好的吗</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：或许这就是我的命中注定</p><p>Fillupphillip：这就是家</p><p>Anonymous：我的默认网页就是这</p><p> </p><p>Isak乐了。“挺好挺好。”这倒提醒了他，一会儿得把历史浏览记录删了，尤其是他婚礼结束后才会回来拿它。</p><p> </p><p>Daddyshome：求你和你的老公开个频道吧</p><p> </p><p>“我俩有相机，但不会直播的，只给我们自己用。”</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：继续，我正在想办法黑进你的账号</p><p>Fukkkkkkkkkker：真要开了我把家底都打给你们</p><p>Daddyshome：性感的已婚夫夫</p><p> </p><p>虽然已经过了这么久，Isak还是不由自主地算起了数字。他正算到两人的情侣回归视频，再加上Even那根饱满多汁的鸡巴做封面能赚多少钱，突然反应过来，赶紧悬崖勒马。这些视频在他们自己看来自然是性感的，但在观众们看来可能是为了博眼球的一种手段。他得换个话题，但他真想不出还能分享什么了。他明天就要结婚了，由于这是过去几天里他能想到的唯一一件事，他不知道还能说什么。他甚至都点进主页里，搜搜是不是有直播的结婚夫夫了。</p><p> </p><p>Isak感觉到胯骨上传来一阵震动，他伸进裤兜，掏出手机。“啊，说谁来谁。”来电显示是Even。Isak把屏幕举到镜头前让观众看一下，上面除了一个警笛emoji以外，没有任何暴露他的信息。</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous：紧急状况？</p><p> </p><p>“对，我的未婚夫打来的，我得接一下。”Isak滑开电话。“嗨，你到家了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“对。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就好，等我一下，我这边收个尾。”Isak没挂断电话，但放下了手机。他不知道为什么，但他想把最后的聊天留给自己。</p><p> </p><p>Isak冲着观众说。“谢谢你们能进来再看我一次，这真的是我最后一次和你们见面了，Hard2Get要正式下线了。”Isak小小地挥了下手，等着大家最后的道别。</p><p> </p><p>Fillupphillip：拜hardy</p><p>Anonymous：那个怒摔手机的动图</p><p>Anonymous：就是此刻的我</p><p>Anonymous：但还是要恭喜你</p><p>Blackberriezzzz：拜，谢谢你给我带来的这些回忆</p><p>Badgirlabadgirl：olive you hardy（I love you）</p><p>Badgirlbadgirl：hard2get（直译是很难被抓到）终于被抓到了</p><p> </p><p>Isak被她土到了，他笑了，没人看见。光标盘旋在网页的右上角，准备关掉房间。他想再等最后一条评论，不论是什么，他都会点下去。</p><p> </p><p>Misterbee：恭喜</p><p>
  <strong>Hard2Get</strong>
  <strong>离开了房间</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak手忙脚乱地拿起手机。“Even！Even！操！”他小声地吼着，但Even只听见了他骂的那句脏话，因为Isak的动作不够快。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了？出什么事儿了？你受伤了？”</p><p> </p><p>“没！我的天，等下，你已经回家了是吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“对，所以我才打的电话，发生什么了？”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh，okay，呃，我刚才又登进去了网站…我也不知道图什么，估计是无聊，你猜我看见谁了！”</p><p> </p><p>“别告诉我是Christian。”</p><p> </p><p>“Even！”</p><p> </p><p>“怎么啦，鉴于这个对话目前都很奇葩，我不得不大胆地猜，才能配得上你的语气。”</p><p> </p><p>“首先，我看过他操作电脑的样子，我向你保证，他连这种网站去哪找都不知道。总之，<em>不是</em>。就在我关房间的前一秒我看见的，所以我现在只有90%确定，但应该是…Tom跟我道了声恭喜。”</p><p> </p><p>“Tom？那个Tom？”</p><p> </p><p>“那个Tom。”</p><p> </p><p>“我以为你已经把他屏蔽了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我<em>是</em>把他屏蔽了，但我在打开房间之前清空了个人资料，所以我肯定是一起把屏蔽列表也删了。”</p><p> </p><p>“天，等下，让我缓一下，我现在都不敢相信咱俩居然在讨论直播网站，我都不记得我上次想起来它是什么时候了。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，是有点奇怪。”Isak想起来自己现在在哪，赶紧放低了声音。“但我做到了，我正式关闭了账号，等我的账号注销后，他们会给我发邮件，然后我就把那个邮箱也删了。”</p><p> </p><p>“wow.”</p><p> </p><p>他们安静了一会儿，让Isak消化一下。Isak合上笔记本，把它放在地上。他回到床上被它弄热的那块地方，慢慢笑了，因为这让他想到了Even。Isak侧躺下来，把手机放在耳边省得举着。他可以像往常一样和Even说话，而不用非得看着他，因为他的声音和身边的热量已经让他感到安心。</p><p> </p><p>手机那端传来一声轻轻的期待。“你打飞机了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“Even！”</p><p> </p><p>“Isak，你都登陆了，你还指望我能怎么想？”</p><p> </p><p>“我没打飞机，全程都穿着衣服，反正这个地方也不适合。”Isak的眼睛扫过那些诱惑地盯着他的女明星和女模特。“这个房间太直了。”</p><p> </p><p>“Aww，宝贝儿，你应该在我还在路上的时候就给我打电话的，我立马就能给你gay起来。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢你的邀请，不过此时此刻，我还是想看看咱俩能不能坚持24小时不露鸟。”Isak听见Even重重地叹了口气。</p><p> </p><p>“我这么做完全是因为我爱你，也是因为等婚礼结束后，我要让它连着7天回不了鸟巢。”</p><p> </p><p>“可怜咱俩的床，根本不知道它要面对什么。”</p><p> </p><p>“你的屁股也是。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak咕哝了一声表示同意。现在他已经越想越兴奋了，还是打住吧。距离让两人愈加相爱，鸡巴也愈加硬挺。“行，咱俩真得睡觉了。”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>站在他母亲的花园里，Isak好奇Even怎么能猜到今天的花会开得这么好，所以才把他们的婚礼安排在了这天。事实上，他俩选这个日子完全是因为今天承包商和接待大厅的价格最合适。Even之前没少和他们讨价还价，两人都同意没有超支的婚礼比某个特定的日期更重要。所以，以后两人没事儿就随便挑个日子，比如十一月的某一天，然后借着庆祝纪念日为由出去搓一顿。</p><p> </p><p>Even雇了一组新郎新娘都会照顾到的摄影师。新郎组已经在花园里开始帮Isak拍单独照，一边等着Even的出现。自打摄影师来了之后，他就一直在和Isak聊天，贴心有效转移了他的注意力。他都顾不上担心婚礼现场的状况，药店，或者是他母亲为什么还没从卫生间里出来，或者是Even。他只用看着花，告诉John他在这个房子里度过的童年，等John想换一个角度时，就稍微转下身。</p><p> </p><p>他听见车辆开过来的声音，母亲的呼声从房子前面传来。他下意识就往Even那边走去，这股拉力随着时间的流逝越来越强，但John叫住了他。“别，等下，他会朝你走过来，我得捕捉下来。”</p><p> </p><p>John和Annie都是美国人，Even很早之前就是他们的粉丝了。他让Isak看他们的作品集和博客，想说服他相信自己的选择时，他几乎激动地说不明白话。Isak都不用他怎么劝，但能听着Even的评论，一边翻看不同的婚礼作品感觉很好。“他们显然很擅长捕捉光线，但如果你把顾客的评价也读了的话，你就会发现他们很…舒服。就像是他俩能让他们的顾客放松下来，拍出来的照片都很自然，真实。他们很会随机应变，但我更迷他们拍的那些情侣，他们笑着，聊天，或者就是把注意力放在别处。你在这些照片里看不到摄影师，只能看到他们。”Even指着新娘，她正跃过她丈夫的肩膀看着镜头，她的手搂在他的脖子上，做过美甲的指尖玩弄着他后颈的头发。Isak感觉她正要告诉他一个秘密，他朝镜头偏过来一点，洗耳恭听。</p><p> </p><p>“好。”</p><p> </p><p>他在客厅整理换好的衣服时，John一直在旁边和他聊天。他慢慢地让Isak在屋子里转了一圈，几乎没让他停下来。Isak没有一刻空闲能让他停下来考虑眼前的情况，相机，所以他走着，说着，信任John的眼光。到了花园里，John一直让他待在后面，被精致的大片的百合包围着。Annie领着Even走进花园，Isak听见Even因为她说了什么而发出大笑。Isak先看见了她，但他的视线立刻落在她身边，落在了那个落后几步的男人身上：他的过去，现在和未来。</p><p> </p><p>“啊，日。”Even走进来，抬起眼，看到了Isak，他僵住了。Isak在丛中笑。John和Annie抓住了两人散发的耀眼的光线。</p><p> </p><p>在相机后面，John指导着两人的相遇。“请走向对方。”两人终于动了，每走一步，笑容便扩大一分，双手抬起，等到足够近后，立刻碰到了对方。</p><p> </p><p>“不争的事实：你穿着这身补纳德真他妈帅，效果立竿见影。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak大笑，低头看了一眼Even的胯。“那接下来的十二个小时里祝你忍得开心。你也很帅，我没想到你还专门买了一套燕尾服。”Isak放开Even的手，整理了一下他的翻领，顺了顺后背上的褶子。</p><p> </p><p>“我可不打算穿着之前的旧西装出席我的婚礼，怎么着也得让我的丈夫惊艳一下。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak听到那个词之后，整个人都红了起来，慢慢感受这个新的定义渗入他们的骨肉之中。</p><p> </p><p>“请接个吻，”Annie小声说。</p><p> </p><p>Isak又笑了。“没想到我还得靠别人提醒才能亲你。”他包住Even的下巴，让两人的脸靠近。他们轻轻地亲了一口，笑容从未消失。</p><p> </p><p>“刚才的吻很适合教堂的氛围，”John评价道，翻看了几张刚拍的照片。</p><p> </p><p>“我们一直在练习。”</p><p> </p><p>“练了好多年了。”Even搂着Isak的腰把他拉近，两人抱了几分钟。Annie又拍了一些照片，两人分开去叫Isak的母亲。</p><p> </p><p>她绕过房子走进来，已经泪流满面，抓着Annie的手做精神支撑。Isak看见倒吸了一口气，赶紧跑了过去。“妈妈，别哭。”Even紧跟在他后面，两人把她从Annie手里接过来。</p><p> </p><p>“你看起来美极了，Marianne。”</p><p> </p><p>她的确如此。两个穿着深色西装的男生一左一右环在她身旁，带着Marianne和她金色的裙子走到了花园中间。Isak擦去了她的泪水，没敢太凑近，以免把她的眼妆弄花。当她抬头看着他们时，她的脸上闪闪发光，颤抖的嘴唇被定格在相机里。</p><p> </p><p>三十分钟后他们准备启程，Isak最后读了一遍笔记本。Even照着Marianne放在前门旁边的镜子梳了梳头发。Marianne想把纸巾塞进手腕上系的襟花，折腾了半天还是放弃了。Annie向她保证自己的摄像包里放着好几包纸巾。他们离开了Isak长大的家，开始往Marianne选的教堂走去。Annie走在最前面，时不时转过来，拍一张Isak和Even握手的照片。John跟在后面拍了几张，又跑到前边去，设备在他的背上跳来跳去，为教堂的拍摄做准备。</p><p> </p><p>“要不是我把笔记本里的每个字都读了，我还以为你在列表里还写了‘完美的天气’。”Isak边走边闭上了眼，抬头感受阳光，相信Even的手不会让他走偏。</p><p> </p><p>“有很多我都没写在笔记本里。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak张开眼，停了下来。“你什么意思。”与其说是一个问题，更像是一句谴责。现在Isak已经知道Even既可能是在说大实话，也可能是在一本正经地跟他开玩笑，准备吓他一下。“你还有什么没写在笔记本里？”</p><p> </p><p>Even露出一个和之前都不一样的笑容，揉杂着期待和满足，一个即将揭晓的秘密。Even继续走着，把Isak向前拉去。Isak盯着Even，想在他脸上找到能回答自己的谴责的答案。</p><p> </p><p>然后Even指了一下，Isak的凝视顺着他的指尖，大约在二十步开外，站着Jonas。Annie正在给他拍照，他冲他们一笑。他身穿一件墨绿色的西服，手里拿着尤克里里。</p><p> </p><p>“Even，”Isak用气声说。</p><p> </p><p>宾客们本来应该三点半才到教堂，一路走来本应是简单的从A到B。Isak本打算享受这段只属于二人的漫步，之后才要在教堂里，当着亲朋好友的面展示他们的爱。但Even早就给每个人下了不同的指令，小心谨慎地用海军蓝色墨水将它们印在了邀请函上。</p><p> </p><p>“你俩好啊，”Jonas等他们走近后打了个招呼。他转到左边，又和Marianne说了声好。“现在时间怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>Even看了下表。“完美。”</p><p> </p><p>“好嘞，请允许我护送你们走到彩虹那。”Jonas转了个身开始走，弹起了“Somewhere Over the Rainbow”的前奏。他嘴里哼着，领着二人往教堂走去。</p><p> </p><p>Isak几乎要喘不上气了，这下真得靠着Even往前拽他，握着他的手紧实有力。他之前一直把注意力全放在婚礼的每一个环节，生怕出错，别的都没空分心，以至于这个惊喜让他的身体半天还没缓过来。</p><p> </p><p>“Isak，我们要迟到了。”Marianne从后面催他。“跟着Even走。”她把手放在他背上，推了一下。Jonas由于一直在和着曲子节奏，早就走在了他们前面。Isak走到Even身边，Even搂住他的腰，给了他更好的鼓励。</p><p> </p><p>“接着走就好了，宝贝儿。”</p><p> </p><p>“Even…这个太棒了，谢谢你给我的惊喜，把Jonas提前叫了过来。我现在倒是有点讨厌你，因为你要把我搞哭了。”</p><p> </p><p>“没事儿，Annie那有纸。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak大笑，看着走在最前面的Annie。不幸的是，他也顺便看见了Eva，他又停了下来。她从人行道上走下来，清凉的春风玩弄着她长长的花朵裙。她的笑容和Jonas的如出一辙。“Even，”Isak又用气声说了一次。</p><p> </p><p>“求你了，Isak，再这样下去咱们明年也到不了教堂。”</p><p> </p><p>Eva利用这段暂停走了过来。她什么都没说，只是给了二人一个拥抱，绕过他俩，挽上了Marianne的胳膊。Even又抬起脚步，Isak只能被迫跟上。</p><p> </p><p>Jonas已经弹完了一遍，他用几个别的音做衔接，又从头弹起，这次他大声唱起了歌词。接下来几条街里，只有Jonas的声音和音乐，以及Isak每看见一位来宾就发出的小小呼声。他们均匀地分布在通往教堂的路上，等Isak和Even走过去，便默默地加入到后面的队伍里。</p><p> </p><p>Even的父母骄傲地向他们走来。Even允许两人停下来，和他们亲吻打招呼。他们走到了Marianne的另一边。</p><p> </p><p>Magnus，Mahdi，Noora，Vilde，Christian，Eskild，Helene，Sana和Yousef，每一位都让Isak的心漏跳一拍，音乐在他的耳边流淌。每见到一个人，他的心便会被塞得满满的，还没等他从上一位客人的冲击中缓过来，下一位又走了下来。尽管他从来没有理由质疑他们对自己的感情，但每个人脸上洋溢的微笑，走进队里的步伐，无一不展示出让他颤抖的支持。他知道他们会来参加他的婚礼，见证他们的爱，但他不知道他们还为他准备了一个游行，一群人浩浩荡荡地向前进，让整个世界都把目光集中在他们身上。</p><p> </p><p>Isak想停下来，和每个人拥抱，但Even一直拉着他往前走。“现在还不行，忍忍留给之后的见面会。”Isak只好重重地咽着，艰难地往教堂走去。</p><p> </p><p>他们总共集结了四十号人，Jonas弹了五遍那首曲子。大家一起跟着唱，人越来越多，声音越来越大，这股音浪将Isak和Even一路涌进教堂的前门。等他们进去后，他俩便站在一边，等着大家坐到长椅上。</p><p> </p><p>“Even，我不能再跟你结婚了，我的心脏受不了了。”Isak把手按在胸口上，好像这样真能让他的心跳慢下来。</p><p> </p><p>“幸好咱俩没等到你九十岁才结。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak想笑，但他听起来倒像是呛住了。他拍了一下Even的胳膊，算是报复他让自己呛嗓子，谁让他让自己既开心又闹心。“天…你他妈到底是怎么做到？怎么瞒住我的？<em>Eva</em>居然能忍着没说漏嘴？”</p><p> </p><p>“人们为了能让你开心，也算是付出了异于常人的代价。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak哼哼唧唧，这句表达里的可爱是他最近才加进去的。“我爱你。”</p><p> </p><p>“我也爱你。”</p><p> </p><p>“你这么做真的非常贴心，你刚说的话也非常贴心，尽管你的言下之意就是，Eva每次选择跟我泄密都是因为她不想让我开心。”</p><p> </p><p>“这…”</p><p> </p><p>这种打趣是他们此时都需要的，有助于减轻等待的焦灼。等大家都坐好后，他们的母亲在教堂后面和他们站好。Sigrid挽住Even，朝Jonas一点头。他正站在礼堂的旁边，又一次弹起了“Somewhere Over the Rainbow”，然后换到了“What a Wonderful World”. Even听到这开始往前走。</p><p> </p><p>Isak和Marianne向前走到Even和Sigrid刚空出来的地方上。他看着Even走过红毯，身体随着音乐轻晃，不时撞下Sigrid的肩膀。即便是从背后，Isak都能看出来Even有多么开心。</p><p> </p><p>“我从没想到有一天我会这么做，”Marianne沉思道，她站在他们的位置上，看着教堂，听着音乐。</p><p> </p><p>“你的意思是？”</p><p> </p><p>“我从没想到我会…把你给出去。”</p><p> </p><p>“因为我是gay吗？”他知道Marianne是真心爱着Even，但不知道这种爱符不符合她的价值观。他虽然要在Marianne常去的教堂里结婚，但或许她还没准备好接受眼前的一切。</p><p> </p><p>“不，因为你是我的，你是我的Isak，我的孩子。”</p><p> </p><p>“妈妈，我永远都是Isak，永远都是你的孩子，永远都是你的，走完这个红毯并不会改变这一切。我顶多会…多出一张证明，以不同的方式交税罢了。”</p><p> </p><p>Marianne大笑。“你<em>绝对</em>会为了减税而结婚。”</p><p> </p><p>“你真应该看看Even反应过来时的表情，差点没激动死。”</p><p> </p><p>“原来你是因为这个原因才结的婚啊：就为了看他这个表情呗。”Marianne指着已经站在圣堂旁边等着他的Even。他笑得看不见眼睛，脚下也有点蹦跶。时间卡得刚刚好：Jonas正唱到下一组歌词：<em>The colors of the rainbow…</em>Isak和Marianne走上前去。</p><p> </p><p>“他是很开心，”她走到一半喃喃自语。Even的笑容很有感染力，Marianne也忍不住了，话都几乎说不出来。“你也很开心。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak同意，但他想澄清一下。现在他只剩几步路了，这是他最后的机会。“是和他在一起的生活让我开心，对此我非常骄傲，他让我非常骄傲。从开始到现在你都是我生活里的一部分，将来也会如此。”</p><p> </p><p>“怎么说呢…算是个惊喜吧，我从没想到我会这么做，但我很高兴我做到了，我也很骄傲。”</p><p> </p><p>他们停下来，他看着他母亲，带着这份祝福，Isak放开了Marianne的手。</p><p> </p><p>“什么风把你吹来了。”Even拉住他的手，把Isak拉到圣堂上。Isak大笑，笑声在穹顶里回响。他转过身，在没听懂的Marianne脸上亲了一口，又朝她笑了一下。</p><p> </p><p>“赶巧了，我刚还在想今天这个天气不结婚太亏了。”他们在牧师前面坐下。“所以我就穿上了布纳德，出来溜了一圈，正好走到了这。”Isak耸了个肩，装得仿佛真就是个意外，仿佛他人生中走过的每一步并没有将他领到Even面前。</p><p> </p><p>“真他妈巧。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak又笑了，牧师正好偷听到他俩的话，微微皱起了眉，Isak笑得更欢了。Even捏了捏他的手。牧师开始了：</p><p> </p><p>“以圣父，圣子和圣灵之名。”木质的长椅在宾客的就坐下吱呀作响。“亲爱的Isak Valtersen和Even Bech Næsheim，今天你们来到Sagene教堂，为了和彼此结为夫夫。我们在此欢聚一堂，分享你们的喜悦。我们会聆听你们对彼此的誓言，愿上帝保佑你们和你们的家。”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>按部就班的婚礼流程让Isak渐渐放松下来，牧师按着经文一步步进行，Jonas把尤克里里放在了一边，Isak很确定管风琴演奏家是不会再给他搞个“惊喜”了。趁着颂文回荡在教堂里，Isak又在脑海里过了一遍他的誓言。他们站在那，握住彼此的手，交换了誓言，婚礼完成。一切都正如他们的计划，没出任何差错，所以当戒指不是从Even的口袋里掏出来，而是由Emir拿上来时，他又倒抽一口气。</p><p> </p><p>“亲爱的Isak。”Emir接过Isak的手，打开手心，把Even的戒指放了进去。“亲爱的Even。”Emir对Even做了同样的事。他对二人献上一句轻声的祝福，转身面对众人深深鞠了一躬，然后走向Sana的长椅，脸上带着对自己完成了神圣任务的自豪。</p><p> </p><p>Isak艰难地把戒指套在Even的手指上，视线早已被泪水糊成了一片。他吸了下鼻子，把眼泪憋了回去，强忍着听完最后的祈祷和牧师的祝福。等到他们出教堂时，Isak已经重新笑了出来，他已和Even结为夫夫，两人明亮的未来就在眼前。</p><p> </p><p>Even开车带着他们去了会客大厅。它本来是座依河而建的造纸厂，现在被改成了娱乐大厅。里面有整套的厨房，好几个酒吧，宏伟的铅窗户上画着各式彩绘，在屋里打下七彩的光芒。主屋中间有一个舞池，旁边环绕着几张长餐桌。但首先，他们得先来几杯鸡尾酒，和那些没能赶到教堂的宾客打个招呼，Isak开启了漫长的小口抿香槟之夜。</p><p> </p><p>他们穿过大厅，尽量和更多的人说上话。虽然有时他们不得不绕开桌子，声音被音乐盖过去，但他们从未远离彼此。他们接受着众人暖心的祝福，一遍又一遍地强调真的没有蜜月，就打算在家里待一周。Isak张大嘴看着屋子里的装饰，Even把他笔记本里的计划全实现了。灯光如流苏，照亮点点彩星，将硬朗的纸厂温柔成Even脑海中的画面，一个让他想到他们的地方：是历史，是打磨，也是惊叹，是庆祝，是对过去的宣告和对未来的承诺。</p><p> </p><p>对Isak来说，则是更多的惊喜。</p><p> </p><p>大厅砖墙里的一角有一个照相亭，一个年轻的女人负责相机和打印机，身边放着一桶打扮的的道具。Isak听过这种操作，宾客可以照完相就把相片拿回家，当作今晚有趣的纪念品，他们最后也会得到一本每个人都在里面的相簿。他没想到的是背景墙：上面贴满了上百张荧光色的便利贴。接待开始的时候只有几张写了字，提到了Isak &amp; Even，日期并不连贯，加上一些土里土气的爱意，但它们会越来越满。宾客都想来扎堆合照，在环形灯的光线前接吻，在胶片上留下这辈子都抹不去的丢人的姿势。他们会等着自己的相片洗出来，从道具桶旁边的笔筒里拿出一只马克笔，在墙上写下他们的名字和衷心的祝福。这就是他们的来宾纪念册，记录着每一个跳过，吃过，唱过，鼓掌过，笑过，乐过，庆祝过他们的婚礼和爱的宾客。他们签下了自己的名字，仿佛在写：<em>是的，这是件美好的事。</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>蛋糕桌上摆着各式各样可爱的蛋糕，但Isak只能看见里面散落着的肉桂卷。他从人群里找到Helene，专门感谢了她，还开玩笑说kransekake（挪威千层饼干蛋糕）都不用吃了，直接吃她的点心就好了，当然他们并没有真这么干。两人按照传统，把第一层饼干拿了起来，大家数清下面还粘着多少层后（粘着几层就代表新人以后会有多少孩子），纷纷叫了出来，但谁的声音都没有Helene的大。Isak让Even记得提醒他在回家之前把剩余的面包打包带走，以免自己醉到想不起来。“好的，但我估计最后应该剩不下什么。”的确什么都没剩。</p><p> </p><p>然后是Sana的致辞，和她给他们发的邮件里写的不一样，Isak听得目瞪口呆。</p><p> </p><p>接下来是他们的开场舞，从头到尾都很完美，从第一声小号，到最后Even环住Isak下完腰又搂起他接了个吻，旁边的起哄。鉴于他们已经练了那么多遍，这没什么好惊讶的。令Isak没想到的是，经过了过去几个月的练习，他居然在无意中记住了歌词，他在两人跳舞时对着Even唱了出来。他笑着看他的丈夫，两人都不用低头注意脚下，全程四目相对。他们唱着那些歌词，感受着从心底传来的真实。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You are the best thing. </em>
  <em>你就是最好的</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>You are the best thing. </em>
  <em>你就是最好的</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>You are the best thing that ever happened to me. </em>
  <em>你就是发生在我身上最好的事</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak感受到了，这就是他们的歌才能带来的感觉。</p><p> </p><p>凌晨三点的时候，Eskild开始了他的紧急K歌喊话。他在大厅里投下惠特尼休斯顿，玛丽亚，席琳迪翁，当然还有Britney，bitch。这些歌本来不在他们请来的DJ列表里，但Even知道肯定避免不了。毕竟，怎么能少了经典老歌呢。</p><p> </p><p>终于到了最后的环节。Even最后转了一圈，确保承包商会负责大厅打扫干净。明天下午他们还会回到大厅，把剩下的酒和签名便利贴收好，但这就留给未来的Isak和Even了。现在他们精疲力竭，幸福快乐，打算回家。他们没搭理那帮想把他们留下开事后派对（至少吃个早餐）的宾客，手拉着手往车那边走去。在他放开Even的手，让他往驾驶座走去之前，Isak最后把他钉在车门上，给了他一个醉醺醺的热吻，感激他让他过了这么美好的一天，感激他让他过的每一天，他用舌头表达了此意。Even等两人终于分开后大笑，小心地把Isak扶到副驾驶里。等他系好了安全带，Isak已经准备窝在这块加热的皮革上，就这么睡过去。</p><p> </p><p>所以他并没有注意到他们在往哪开，直到Even停在酒店的门前。“Even，这是…我们为什么会在这？”</p><p> </p><p>“今晚我们要在这过夜，准确的来说，接下来的六晚都是。”</p><p> </p><p>门童正好走过来，替Isak拉开了车门。“欢迎，Isak，祝贺你们喜结夫夫，我来帮您拿包吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“我-我没包啊。”Isak手忙脚乱地解着安全带，一边拿好东西，挣扎着下车。Even已经在外面领着门童往后备箱走去。“Even，我没衣服换了！”Isak几乎是叫出来的，酒精在这种情况下越忙越忙。</p><p> </p><p>“宝贝儿，我替咱俩都打包好了，直接进去办理入住就行。”Even站在他身边，淡定地领着他往门口走去。Isak跟上，不知道还能做什么。门童跟在他们后面拿着三个包。其中一个是Isak的行李箱，里面都是Even在他们离开Marianne的家之前就选出来收拾好的衣服。</p><p> </p><p>“那…我们就不回家了？”Isak好歹还记着进门后把声音放低，两人走到前台，工作人员开始给他们分配钥匙。</p><p> </p><p>“如果你想回也可以，有需要就回，但我觉得在套房里点送餐服务也挺好的。”Even接过钥匙，听着对方指示如何使用电梯。他走开后Isak默默跟在后面，此刻除了一张床，他在想不出还需要什么别的，而得到床的最快方法就是乘坐电梯。</p><p> </p><p>门童跟在他们后面进了电梯，帮他们按了楼层。Even把Isak拉到角落里，把他抱在怀中，从墙上贴的镜子里看他的脸。</p><p> </p><p>“还有健身房呢。”Isak读着楼层指示，酒店的顶层有健身房和游泳池，只比他们的套房高两层。</p><p> </p><p>“你的包里有健身服，或者拿睡衣来凑数也行。”Even用空着的手掏出手机，这是他今晚第一次有时间看手机，他想确保他的父母已经安全到家。“我没想到健身房在我们的蜜月清单上的排名这么高。”</p><p> </p><p>“准确说它排倒数第一，但多点选择总是好的。”Isak靠在Even的肩上休息了一会，突然想起来他俩怎么就到了这。他拧过身子看着Even。“问题是…这他妈怎么搞的？咱俩怎么就住套房了？咱不是要在家瘫着吗，哪来这么多钱？”</p><p> </p><p>“尽管我今天给了你诸多惊喜，这还真不是我的主意，这个是Sana的礼物。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak深受感动，真的，但他最后说出口的话有点对不起Sana通常在他人生中扮演的重要角色，以及她的慷慨大方。“我发誓，如果屋子里铺满了套子，我这辈子都不跟她说话了。”</p><p> </p><p>Even大笑，搂紧了Isak。他亲着Isak的太阳穴，扫了一眼极力降低自己存在感的，已经不知道数了多少遍楼层的门童。“对不起了先生，接下来的时间里我都会和我的丈夫亲热。”Even侧过脸，和Isak接了一个稍微清醒了一点的热吻。他随意举起手机，照了一张他们周围的无数个的身影。在画面的角落里，门童露出一个坏笑。电梯和太阳一起升起。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>套房非常美丽，而且没有套子，不过他俩已经累到没劲去欣赏了。两人只是把每间屋子都逛了一下，确定下周会住哪，然后便不由自主地往床上走去。他们把西服脱在床尾的地上，从各自的床边掀开被子。“我光看着就知道这床有多舒服了。”Isak光着身子钻进去，被子是高支棉料，身下紧实的泡沫床垫让他整个人陷了进去，他舒服地发出低吟。Even紧跟其后。“Mmm，没错，接下来的七天我就待这不起了，谢谢你，Sana。”</p><p> </p><p>“她跟我说完，我立马就想到了你的那些评论，大家都在劝你不要定套房。”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh？”Isak还有足够的力气支撑着他把头转向Even，但也仅剩于此了。</p><p> </p><p>“我忘了怎么谈起来的了，总之大家都同意在新婚之夜定一个高级的套房就是钱多烧的。当然啦，我没把这话告诉Sana，我可不想显得不领情，只是觉得我第一个念头居然是这个，有意思。”</p><p> </p><p>“我的观众一直都很大智若愚的，我从他们那得到了不少靠谱的建议。他们说的没错，花这么多钱，除了睡觉别的基本什么都干不了。”</p><p> </p><p>“反正不是我的钱，‘干’不了就‘干’不了吧。”他俩什么都不用说，就默契地一致决定不上床了，至少在他们狠狠睡一觉之前是不用惦记了。两人的身体自动靠在一起，动作因为一天的疲惫而慢了不少。</p><p> </p><p>“下次咱俩结婚，不能再搞什么惊喜了，要不换我惊喜你也行。我说这话真没开玩笑，这些…我心脏真的受不了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你可不能心脏病发作啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“那你就别刺激我啊！”Isak用仅剩的力气吼出了这声愤慨。</p><p> </p><p>Even咬着下唇，担心两人的玩笑要转成正事。“那…那上床呢？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak皱起眉。“上床你还要给我搞惊喜？”鉴于他们这些年解锁的姿势，Isak觉得已经没有什么是他们没玩过的了，至少也不值得Even憋这么长时间还不说。</p><p> </p><p>“呃，这倒不是，我只是说有时候你会喘不上气，心跳也变得很快，所以我们不得不停下来。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak轻轻拍了下他的胳膊。“那样我受得了，真要让我死在你的鸡巴上也成。”</p><p> </p><p>Even哼了一声。“我会一直把你操到直至死亡将我们分开。”</p><p> </p><p>“忘了你在教堂说的那堆玩意儿，这才是你的真心誓言。”Isak背了起来。“我会爱你，敬你，对你永保忠诚，无论将来是好是坏，是伟哥还是阳痿，直到死亡将我们分开。”</p><p> </p><p>“你真浪漫。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑着笑着打了个哈欠。</p><p> </p><p>“好，那就不给你搞惊喜了。”Even把被子拉到两人的下巴，把彼此都塞严实了。“等咱们八点半醒来，就操他个天昏地暗，日月无光。”</p><p> </p><p>“大操特操，”Isak咕哝着滚到Even身上，把他们能挨住的地方都贴在一起，四腿交叉。</p><p> </p><p>“婚后体操。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak睁不开眼了，但还是配合地挑起了眉毛。“减税体操。”</p><p> </p><p>Even轻声笑了半天，伴着胸前的震动，Isak坠入了黑甜梦乡。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>八点半的时候Isak被Even的闹钟吵醒，一睁眼，面前就是Even修长的小腿肚。他伸过脖子，轻轻亲着它，一路沿着Even的身体亲上去。和以往一样，他相当敬佩Even能在半夜折腾成这样的能力，关键是就这自己居然还没被吵醒。“药片，药片，药片，宝贝儿，”他朝着Even脑袋的方向唱着歌。闹钟已经停了，所以他知道Even已经醒了，但还不见他动弹。然后便是一声传达了一个人挣扎着起床的呻吟。Even挪到床边，Isak身下的床垫跟着一晃。“既然你起了，麻烦帮我拿一下我的礼物。”Isak又把自己塞回被子里，等着Even回来。床又晃了一下，他抬起头。“或许一直以来，问题都出在床上。”</p><p> </p><p>“你什么意思？”Even的嘴角漏了几滴水珠，他舔干净。</p><p> </p><p>“或许你半夜老折腾来折腾去是因为床太大了，当时睡伦敦的单人床你就好好的。”</p><p> </p><p>“那是因为你整个人都压在我身上，把我钉那了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak想到这笑了出来。“就像这样？”他爬到Even身上，迫使他整个人贴在枕头上。</p><p> </p><p>“差不多，我想动都动不了，因为我的丈夫太沉了。”Isak气鼓鼓地咬了一口Even的肩，这是离他最近的地方了。“难道它真的很困扰你吗？我的睡姿？”</p><p> </p><p>“没有啦，还挺好玩的，但我想把它搞明白，就像是解一个谜团。”</p><p> </p><p>“呃…别管了，生活需要一点谜团。”</p><p> </p><p>“这倒是，我现在对你好像知道的<em>太</em>多了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我也是，好无聊。”现在，根据他们那天下午在咖啡馆养成的习惯，Even凑过来亲了一口。他的力道有点大，落得地方还有点偏，但这种尴尬正好能使他顺势起身，把Isak推下去。他报复了之前的以身相钉。“此外，我他妈可不打算再买张床了。”Even又用力啄了一口，自己滚开了。他坐起身，够过来从客厅拿来的礼物。Isak直起腰靠在床头柜上。</p><p> </p><p>“你偷看了吗？”Isak从Even手里接过他包好的礼物，下一秒又递了回去。幸好Even在收拾衣服的时候找到了他的礼物，还很有先见之明地把它也带上了，不过他现在有点担心自己的惊喜已经被破坏了。</p><p> </p><p>“没，我花了半小时一直在猜它是什么，但光看外表就是个盒子，我可以拆了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然，结婚快乐，宝贝儿。”</p><p> </p><p>“结婚快乐，我最亲爱的。”又一个轻吻。他小心地撕开了包装。</p><p> </p><p>Isak重新将它放到了一个白色的盒子里，还塞了很多报纸防震。等Even挖出了里面的礼物时，Isak已经期待地坐立不安了。</p><p> </p><p>“不会吧！”</p><p> </p><p>“没错！”</p><p> </p><p>“宝贝儿！这简直…完美。”Even把宝丽莱600从那堆报纸里拿出来，把它举起来。</p><p> </p><p>“鉴于你平时一直在提它，其实也算不上什么惊喜——”</p><p> </p><p>“虽然但是！这可是我一直的梦想，我从来没有真考虑买一台，因为工作场合用它太费时间了。”Even小心翼翼地把它举高，适应着它的重量。“操，它太美了，而且它的胶片能玩出很多花样。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊对了，底下还有胶片呢！”Isak把盒子从Even腿上拿过来，自己翻找起来。</p><p> </p><p>“日，宝贝儿，胶片肯定又花了你不少钱。”</p><p> </p><p>“Even，这可是你的结婚礼物。再说，没胶片怎么玩，我找了半天才找到合适的那种。”Even瞪大眼睛，害怕Isak在寻找的过程中花了更多的钱。“我必须给把它命名为宝丽莱600的人好好写一封投诉信，因为它居然用不了宝丽莱600的胶片，要不就是反过来。”</p><p> </p><p>“它的操作起来的确很费劲，”Even对此深表同情。“但还是谢谢你，我爱极了，等我们回家了就拿它拍张照。”尽管Isak觉得Even不应该把他来之不易的胶片浪费在给自己照裸照上，但他也不想剥夺给自己照相的乐趣。“行，该你了。”Even小心地把相机重新包好，把床上的东西清空。放眼望去，Isak根本看不见一个包好的礼物，但他还是尽力遏制自己的焦急。Even除了把相机放在一边，就是坐在Isak身旁，也靠在床头上。</p><p> </p><p>“你这是给我送了个…拥抱？”</p><p> </p><p>Even一边搂上Isak的肩，大笑。“没，不过花的钱倒是一样。”</p><p> </p><p>“如果你要口我的话，我申请先去趟卫生间。”</p><p> </p><p>Even又笑了。“不是，这个留到之后，现在我们要看一部电影。”Even从床头柜上拿起遥控去，打开了床对面的电视。屏幕上出现了正常的酒店可选频道，但他很快就找到了硬盘里的某个视频。</p><p> </p><p>“你是把自己的黄片拷来了，所以咱就不用付费了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>又笑了半天。“不是，这个也留到之后，看就是了。”Even指着电视，让Isak专心。</p><p> </p><p>他乖乖照做，Even点开播放，Isak猛地坐直，他看见了他自己，准确说是他的上半身。那会儿他还在自己的公寓里，什么都没穿，坐在桌子前，正聊着学校。</p><p> </p><p>起初，Even的镜头里只有Isak。颜色有些昏暗，音乐时隐时现，屏幕里是Isak的各种片段。内容乍一看令人迷惑，但如果你知道你看的是什么，你就会一目了然。Isak知道。他看着自己喘不上来气时，胸膛的上下起伏。他看见自己移到屏幕外面，以免不小心露脸。他看见自己的手移到衣服上，就是为了把它们脱了。他听着自己和评论的单方面对话，通过网络和陌生人建立连接。他看见了吻痕，迷你小本，和很久以前的生活。</p><p> </p><p>音乐轻轻一转，颜色明亮起来。Even从屏幕里露出头来，他看起来那么年轻，那么紧张。当然他有冲着屏幕微笑，大笑，但现在再看着屏幕里的他，Isak才意识到他刚开始有多害怕。Isak想从床上爬过去，离电视近一点，仿佛这样就能帮助他理解，他俩在Even的电影里绵延的情史。当他自己的脸终于出现时，Isak僵住了：他怒气冲冲，坐立不安，狠狠地骂着Even。他听到身后传来的Even的笑声。虽然Isak的火来得很快，但他跟Even没说两句话，表情就立刻柔和了下来，身后又传来一阵大笑。</p><p> </p><p>片段开始加速，更像是闪回，Isak和Even的脸交替出现，两人的表情叙述着他们如何陷入爱河。有时片段里只有Even，他也光着身子，安静地看着屏幕里的直播。有时片段里是间空屋子，他们去干点别的，然后再回到彼此身边。接着，Isak几乎都没意识到，镜头就消失了。之前屏幕里的那种颗粒感锐化成现实生活耀眼的色彩。他们在彼此的房间里，中间没有隔着任何东西。Isak以为Even拍的每一张照片其实都是一小段视频，随着音乐高潮的来临，那些静止的片段重新活了过来。有约会，有沙发，有安静的清晨，有接吻，有一闪而过的朋友们，还有更多模糊的皮肤。有狗狗，有披萨，有便利贴，有跳舞，有睡觉，有唱歌，有Isak记在心底的时刻，有他忘了的，因为他没有意识到这些居然被记录了下来。他惊奇地看着Even展示给他一个他没见过的生活，他随意让它从指尖溜走，却被另一个人捧了起来，视若珍宝。有他没见过的，有他忘了的，和那些放在心底的片段交织在一起。他知道他过着一种令人兴奋的生活，但看着另一个人将它捕捉下来，则是一种无法言表的，从未有过的感觉。他的心跳和片段的闪烁，音乐的节奏一起加速，直到一切都停了下来：最后一个音符悄然落地，画面没有结束。</p><p> </p><p>屏幕固定在Isak身上，几年前的他正躺在他们的沙发上，在客厅里看电影。他的表情很自然，电视的蓝光反射在他的皮肤上。这幅场景看起来那么平常，没有任何值得一提的细节，Isak都看不出来这是什么时候拍的。Even坐在他脚边，根据拍摄的角度和Isak自己偏爱的姿势来看，他的脚应该是放在Even的大腿上。镜头慢慢从Isak的身体移到他的手上，停在他的大腿外侧。Even空着的手出现在了镜头里，画面稍微晃了晃，他把手覆在Isak的手上，及时扩大镜头范围，捕捉到了Isak的脸从电视机前扭过来看着他，想看他为什么碰住了自己。两人十指交叉，Isak意识到Even在拍他，慢慢笑了。他继续看起了电视，回到了原来的姿势，但他的脸上一直带着笑容，手握着Even，光线不曾变化。</p><p> </p><p>然后电影就突然结束了，屏幕变黑。“它还没完，准确说现在完了。”Isak扭回头看着Even。“我会把我们的婚礼加进去，我会把…之后的一切加进去，让它一直连载下去。”</p><p> </p><p>Even之前见过Isak哭，他几乎见过了所有。他见过他在他父亲去世时的尖叫和哀嚎。他见过他笑出了眼泪，几乎笑尿了裤子。他见过他不想让Even发现的泪水，那些事情很小，Isak觉得没必要搞得这么情绪化，但最终都没有藏住。他见过他脸上虽然是干的，但却留在心里的眼泪，但他没见过这样的。所以当Isak扭过身，完全面朝Even，把一切都展现给他时，Even没有任何心理准备。</p><p> </p><p>它们是Even从未见过的泪水，因为它们来自一个他想都不敢想，怕是只有梦里才能出现的地方。它们来自欢乐，安心，惊奇与爱。它们是刻骨的满足，是基于亚原子粒子层面上的理解：这就是他应该在的地方，就在这张床上，和这个男人。他们已经度过了那些日子，还将永永远远在一起，哪怕宇宙早已忘了Isak &amp; Even。这将是他们二人所能理解的最接近事实的程度。唯一的悲伤在于他们都知道，人只能活一辈子，而这一切，每一刻，都无法重来，不过这部电影已经很他妈接近了。</p><p> </p><p>Isak哭着，但他的声音很平稳。“我是对的，我真的太太太太太对了，你知道我最爱的莫过于发现我是对的。”</p><p> </p><p>“除了我。”</p><p> </p><p>“除了你，这简直…我不知道该怎么形容，爱你怎么能让我感觉这么对。每天，这种感觉都在成倍递增。因为我爱你，所以我是对的，因为我是对的，所以我爱你。”</p><p> </p><p>Even笑了，但他的嘴角在抖动，几乎要沉溺在从Isak身上倾斜过来的感情的洪波之中。“给你一朵小红花，”他低语。接下来的泪水他熟记于心，是Isak笑得太用力以至于从眼角挤出来的那种。</p><p> </p><p>Even凑近，轻轻搂上面前微微颤抖的身体，在这一刻，他必须和Isak肌肤相贴。他将他整个人抱在怀里，感到他的笑声和泪水慢慢融进他的皮肤，流淌在他的血液里。他将那种生命力据为己有，并把自己的全部献给它。他和他一起笑，一起哭。他以Isak的理解和信心为生，将这种力量存起来，留给未来的某些时刻。他没办法一劳永逸，打消掉他对自己的质疑，但现在他知道他们永远都会有对抗它的力量，因为Isak是对的。</p><p> </p><p>他们搂了一会，既然拥有了永远，这点时间又算得了什么。在空调房里光着身子待了一会，皮肤吹得有点凉，但和彼此的倚偎如摩擦生热源源不绝。泪水已经干了，笑容也安静下来，Isak真的憋不住了。</p><p> </p><p>“我真得去卫生间了，但一会你想来点传说中的减税不减量的做爱吗？”Isak的脸上闪过他既想开玩笑又想撩人的挣扎，但和以前一样，Even对二者都乐于接受。他们分开彼此，各自去做准备。Even从第二个包里拿出来一瓶他专门为这次的场合买的润滑剂（量足够他们在酒店的套房里操上七天七夜）和数码相机。他把小三脚架放在衣柜上面，通过手机上的app调整了角度。他拉开窗帘，比起隐私，他更在乎光线。对于这项优先顺序，他们已经达成了共识。Isak从卫生间里出来，从地上把两人的西服捡起来。他看到了相机，小小的笑了一声。“天，你觉得咱俩现在拍了多少个视频了？”</p><p> </p><p>“上百个，多到我都剪不过来，光是决定要把哪些放进你的礼物里就够难的了，这还是在我把有你鸡巴的片段都排除掉后。”</p><p> </p><p>“我打算让你整一个高光合集，每次上床我都很喜欢，但我觉得咱俩的发挥并没有一直都很稳定，尤其是那次你操到一半居然就睡着了。”</p><p> </p><p>“那次多有意思啊！我还专门把它找出来，就是为了重看你意识到以后气坏了的表情。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak温柔地推了他一把，他顺势倒在床上，滚在一边，侧躺在被子上支起身子，Isak站在他面前俯看着他。“切，这次好好操我，算作补偿。”</p><p> </p><p>“你先来。”</p><p> </p><p>“真的？你想从你开始？”Isak的鸡巴抖了一下，和他的脊柱一样挺得笔直。</p><p> </p><p>“我得先尽射一波，你也知道你能让我射得有多快。”</p><p> </p><p>“Aww 宝贝儿，可惜我已经脱光了，你再怎么夸作用也不大了。”Isak一直爬到Even身上，顺势让Even仰面躺下来。Even迫不及待地从善如流。</p><p> </p><p>“你知道我夸你不是因为我需要，而是因为我想。”他们的脸又一次凑近，正如身体的其他部分一样。Even分开腿，向Isak发出邀请，同时收紧胳膊，不让他离开。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道，永远别停。”Isak给Even来了一个清醒的热吻。他的手上下摩挲着Even的身体，带着多年来的从容与熟悉，却又有着发现新大陆的神奇与奥妙。自从两人在一起后，他们的身体没怎么变化，只是因为年龄的增长而变得柔软，因岁月的流逝和感情的浓厚而多了些皱纹。所以他们仍然会被这种触碰搞得怦然心动，会因紧贴而激动，因进入而动情。Isak一直亲着Even，直到他的嘴巴亲不动了。他用胯蹭着对方的勃起，直到他想要更多。他把自己支起来，在床单中寻找那瓶润滑剂。“你肯定巨他妈紧。”Even抬起腿，方便Isak的出入。手里拿到瓶子，Isak倒了一些在Even的洞口和他的手指上。“你上次当受是什么时候了？”</p><p> </p><p>Even因Isak嘴上的问题和手上的延迟而呻吟。“我现在没心情算日子。”Isak伸进去中指。“<em>尤其是</em>当你在…啊，干这个，对，就那。”</p><p> </p><p>因为Isak坐在了自己的脚踝上，Even有足够的空间能整个人弓起来，感觉几乎是在抗拒每一根进来的手指。他的鸡巴跳来跳去，沉沉地垂在他的小腹上。Isak想用另一只手来安抚它，结果当然适得其反，没过几秒Even就开始呻吟，呜咽。“进来，在我炸了之前赶紧他妈的进来。”Isak坏笑，慢慢抽出手指，这种空虚让Even整个人如触电般抖了一下。他给自己的鸡巴抹上润滑，向前一挺胯，对准了洞口。</p><p> </p><p>在这一刻，Isak很庆幸他们的套房是挨着电梯的，因为Even的声音真的很大。虽说他表达的是对Isak的感激，但声音依旧很大。有时他就是在单纯地用高分贝描述着正在发生的一切，因为他需要借此让自己搞明白眼下的状况。“卧槽，好，你进来了，啊天，操，继续，直接来，赶紧把你那根棍子杵进我的屁股里，操Isak！”整层楼的人估计都对着对新婚夫夫在干什么心知肚明。</p><p> </p><p>Isak插到一半，Even的描述变成了指示。“摸我的鸡巴，求你了，我要射了，Isak，求你。”他并没有照做（因为现在他得一手负责把Even的腿掰开，一手固定着他自己的鸡巴），Even只好自己上手了。他摸着自己，洞口因快感而收紧，让Isak的任务更加艰巨，但反正他也快射了，他不在乎。他必须射，他必须在Isak在他身体里的时候射出来。正如他所想，高潮很快就到了。Isak刚捅到底，Even的描述就回来了。“我要射了，操，我要射了，Isak，我操，我要射了。”他宣布的密集程度和他精液的量一样多，大股大股的精液从他跳动的鸡巴射在他的胸前，一直没停。Isak僵住了，既是因为Even的屁股像钳子一样抓着他的鸡巴不放，也是因为他不想打断眼前发生的一切。他看着Even整个人收紧，然后放松。第一次猛抖之后，他看着他的屁股在恳求更多，虽然轻微确不容置疑：Even在下意识地用Isak的鸡巴操着他自己，贯穿了他整个高潮以及随后的余波，已经开始期待第二次。</p><p> </p><p>等Isak终于敢喘气，敢打断后，他告诉Even他爱他。他爱看到他的身体因释放而餍足，看到这个姿势给他带来的情感上的脆弱。他爱是自己参与建立了这种脆弱，他会帮助Even保护它，鼓励它。他爱他对自己的信任。“我爱你，你可真鸡巴美。”他慢慢撤出来，知道Even的屁股有多敏感，他愈加小心。等他自由后，他张开嘴，又一次入侵了那片空间：他弯下腰，从下到上舔起Even的柱身，感受它在自己舌头上的跳动。他轻轻嘬了下龟头，舔着Even的小腹，算是帮他清理一下，占有他的精液。事后的快感让Even浑身颤抖，Isak用自己的身体盖住了他。暖意和重力最终让Even回到了眼前，回到了Isak身边。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢，谢谢，我只需要…再缓一分钟。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak什么都没说，他不停地在Even通红的皮肤上落下轻柔的吻。他自己的鸡巴依旧坚挺，依旧带着润滑剂，垂在Even的胯上，强有力地提醒着二人。Even真的只花了一分钟就恢复过来，准备回应它对自己的召唤。</p><p> </p><p>Even把Isak推在一边，自己坐起来。他俩不用商量就知道Isak想要什么姿势，所以Isak也跟着动起来。他手脚着地跪在床上，弓起后背，又拿来一个枕头，把它塞在胸口下面。Even抓住他的胯，用Isak的身体把自己调整到合适的高度和距离。他现在离Isak的屁股只有一吊之遥，他只想近一点，再近一点，但首先他得先上润滑先上手。</p><p> </p><p>他听见Even在后面喃喃着贴心的鼓励，和对他屁股的赞不绝口。他的声音比两人每次摇晃时蛋蛋相撞的动静还小，但和它一样从未间断，“对，宝贝儿，就这样，操，你这屁股，简直绝了，太爽了，操，我爱死。”Isak不需要干别的，只要跟着Even的力道来就行，但这已经很爽了：让Even随心所欲玩弄他的屁股，而他自己只要接受就好。他想要什么，他就得到了什么。</p><p> </p><p>“把它给我，给我你的鸡巴。”</p><p> </p><p>“这辈子都他妈是你的。”Even的节奏因隐藏在这句粗俗话语背后的伤感慢了一下，但他很快就恢复过来。他缓慢地撞击，让两人的身体如叶上扁舟般晃动。他的手指陷到Isak的臀肉里，他欣赏着自己粉色的，闪亮的长度消失在Isak的深度里。和所有男人一样，他喜欢自己的鸡巴，但Isak比他还要喜欢。Isak喜欢感受到它，看着它，光想着它都满足。它为他展示着Even的性致，它撩拨他，它是专门给他的，是属于他的。他感激地收紧它周围的肌肉，挤出一声咕哝。“Unnngh，你的屁股是我的，我的鸡巴是你的。”</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhh，yes，我的，我的，我的。”Isak又一次夹紧，攥住那台打桩机不放，这个动作也是他的。</p><p> </p><p>正如多年来他们所做的一样，他们把自己的身体交给彼此，用诱惑换来愉悦和安慰，伴随着强烈的填不饱的欲望。Even把手放低，让Isak的屁股贴在自己的胯骨上，让他感觉到自己全部的长度。Isak从鼻子里发出感激的呻吟，让Even感受到他身内一波又一波的打颤。Isak的胳膊一软，摔在了身下的枕头里。Isak爱他的自信：他知道Even会直接拿他想要的，对他身下这具崩溃的身体做他想做的一切，这种全身心的交付也是一种快感。他只有一个目的，每一个“为什么”的问题都会跟着同一个答案：“为了Even”。每一个亲吻，每一次摩擦，每一个眼神，每一次撸动，每一次急促的呼吸，每一个倒吸气，都表达了言语所不能及的情绪。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>这是我的身体，我把它献给你。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>他们享受着身体的连接，物理上的触碰，和甜蜜下流的情话，以及不用思考便流淌在彼此之间的种种。他们毫不费力地操着，爱着，学习，信任，和彼此绑定终生。</p><p> </p><p>Isak没有意识到自己在流汗。他无法判断自己的身体在做什么，能感受到的只有一股不间断的，完美的兴奋。他的肌肉上下起伏，呼吸变得尖锐，几声呜咽漏了出来，是他在Even全面围攻下唯一能做的。他的高潮没等他宣告就来了，Isak的鸡巴猛地一抖，他喊了出来。Even紧紧抓住他的屁股，想要在喷射精液的过程中奉上更大的一份力，他又喊了一声。Even将Isak固定在原地，延长他的快感。他贯穿始终，想等Isak完了他再开始，因为他很有礼貌，因为他已经射过一次所以能坚持得住，更是因为他不想射。Even想和Isak一起体验他的高潮，直到他喊停。</p><p> </p><p>他听着那声真心的恳求，等着那只手伸到后面来制止他的胯。他俯下身，亲着Isak的肩膀，搂住他的腰来支撑住他，因为Isak自己早就失去了力气。他用一只手感受对方湿漉温暖的龟头，另一只手放在他上下起伏的胃上。Isak将他的名字吐在枕头里，他并没有叫停。</p><p> </p><p>Even的屁股狂乱地冲刺，他没法再保持之前的节奏，因为他的第二波高潮就要来了。他搂紧Isak，像是害怕他会逃跑，从而不让自己射出来，但其实这只是他的身体知道，如果你爱什么，你就不会放手。夹在Even和床单中间，他感到了爱。他感到那个人需要他，想要他，尊敬他，以他需要和想要的方式，把他操到了完美。</p><p> </p><p>它是完美的。完美是因为他感受到Even压上他的大腿后侧，停在那，一秒后滚烫的精液深深射进了他的屁股里。完美是因为Even温柔平稳地撤了出来，依旧搂着他，这样他就可以保持身心的放松，去感受这一切。完美是因为Even的重量消失了，他起身拿来一条温暖的湿毛巾，立刻照顾起他的男人。完美是因为他把被子盖在他干净的身上，落在他皮肤上轻柔的吻赶走了汗湿过后的凉意。完美是因为他睡着了，整个世界随之一黑，他不用再替自己操心。</p><p> </p><p>等Isak的呼吸变得均匀缓慢，Even滑下床到卫生间把自己清理干净。他打开手机，屏幕里的Isak只露出一颗金色的脑袋，埋在白色的被子和枕头中间。他笑着看着手机，欣赏着他的丈夫，尽管Isak此刻就在屋里。他能两者兼得，他真幸运。</p><p> </p><p>Even关掉了相机。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. 第三十四章 19:30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本章是Sana在婚礼上的致辞；<br/>番外篇是太太在Tumblr上的回答，算是AU中的AU，会更甜一些，文风也有所不同，没有那么多细节，所以大家不要和正文混了。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你们中的大部分人应该都不知道，在我成为如今这位技术精湛，获奖无数的内科医师之前，我曾是Isak的媒人。我已经和他的丈夫确认过，今天在场的嘉宾里没有他的前任，所以我就可以畅所欲言。其实我这么说只是想看Isak现在的这个表情罢了，这个谎撒得值。他估计还等着我拿出来一个放映机，和大家一起翻别人的主页，但我没那么狠，至少今晚没有。</p><p> </p><p>曾几何时，我有一份兼职。除了完成学业，教育孩子，调教老公，我还想找到Isak的真爱。现在，尽管我很想让你们以为，今天能来这里庆祝Isak和Even的原因是因为我，但这份功劳不属于我。事实上，我必须承认，我失败了。</p><p> </p><p>我以为我的策略万无一失。很久以前，Instagram还没有如今这么不靠谱，它还是相当有用的。在那你可以找到你想要的，或是碰到一些意外之喜。不像别的自以为是的约会app，它的功能不包括帮你找到真爱，但它的确能帮上不少忙，因为你可以把自己最好的一面展示给世界。其它的约会app有大数据帮你找你想要的，我这边则有一个更厉害的：也就是我自己。</p><p> </p><p>听完Isak的要求，我会亲自调查他想找什么样的伴侣。从他的前任中吸取经验教训。我替他加上了我以为他需要的东西，以为他当局者迷。然后我会在网上精挑细选，从我的亲朋好友中打听闻寻。想要入我的眼，很难。我知道我的标准难于上青天，不过Isak也如此，所以他相信我的眼光。他把很多个本应用来完成作业的晚上，用来和陌生人聊天吃饭。我不知道我前前后后有多少人通过了我的初试，我已经很久没有打开过ins的私信了。我也忘了通过复试的有多少，最后真跟Isak见了面的又有多少，有多少赢得了第二次约会的机会，能一窥个人主页背后的真实。但数字不重要，因为他们都不是对的人。他们都不是真爱，他们都不是Even。</p><p> </p><p>时至今日，我仍然不知道Isak怎么找到的Even，又或是Even怎么找到的Isak，我们没人知道。在过去的几年里，我们就接受了那个笼统的说法：他们是在“网上”认识的，把我们能想到的无限种可能化为了一个具体而令人满意的相遇，这完全可以！我手上并没有拿着他们的历史浏览记录，我也不想把他们的爱压缩成一个网站。</p><p> </p><p>但如果硬要给我自己一点功劳的话：我觉得他们能找见彼此正是因为我的失败。因为我是带着评判，证据和滤镜去寻找真爱，所以我错过了命运，神秘和信念。他们没有在ins上找到彼此，他们没有先浏览对方精修的主页，然后编好一条无可挑剔的消息发到对方的私信里。他们不是先由朋友确认不是变态，然后才推荐给对方（当然，之后Even还是通过了我的考核）。但这些都得失败，才能给真爱留出发生的余地。打败我的不是大数据，而是时间最美好的东西。</p><p> </p><p>所以，亲爱的Isak和亲爱的Even，今天我承认我失败了。这种话我很少说，更不要提是当这一整个屋子的亲友同伴，但这次我很高兴我失败了，因为我失败的结果就在我们眼前，就是你们的爱。如果要让这种爱再发生一次，我愿意失败一千次，一万次。当然，这仅仅是说说而已，我可是Sana Bakkoush医生。但也是因为这份爱，你们的爱，已经是在命运，神秘和信念中扩散成无限种可能。它不会重来，因为它正在发生，它永远都在发生。所以，亲爱的Isak和亲爱的Even，请允许我向我已经抹去的失败举杯，也就是说，请允许我们为这份爱，你们的爱，永远的爱，举杯。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>番外一：Isak的伦敦交换生活</p><p> </p><p>Isak一直等到最后一秒才开始订机票，对此他找的借口是他需要多积一些信用卡的积分，但其实是因为他不想走。这个项目很不错，费用全部由Marte承担，还通过了Sana的高标准，但它所在的国家里没有Even，所以有这一项缺点，就足够他不去参加这个项目。</p><p> </p><p>不过不用说，他并没有真拒绝，毕竟他可是Isak，但他一直在不加掩饰地哼哼唧唧，磨磨蹭蹭。十一月某个寒冷的夜晚，他俩坐在办公室里各自的桌子前。</p><p> </p><p>“你会比我慢一个小时，我们可以等你下了课再视频。”Even第三次向他确保，这回连头都懒得扭。Isak盯着墙上的便利贴，想着等他走了以后，他要错过多少美好的事。他站起身，揪了一张下来。</p><p> </p><p>“在镜头前没法做这个。”他拿着这张荧光蓝走到Even身边，把它粘到了他背上，就像是一个恶霸在别人背后贴“踢我”的小纸条。Isak从Even肩上探过去，在他的嘴角亲了一口，Even笑了。</p><p> </p><p>“你说的很有道理，再说服我一次。”Even转过椅子，这样两人就可以好好亲。</p><p> </p><p>等他们分开喘口气，Even想出了一个计划。“那我就去看你呗，每天都去。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak大笑，回到自己的椅子上。他们依旧面朝对方，蹭着椅子靠近，两人的脚踝缠在一起。“我们可以固定做点什么吗，实打实的那种？”</p><p> </p><p>Even弹了下响舌。“当然，这不仅仅是你一个人难熬，我肯定也会超级想你。”他伸手穿过两人之间的空间，握住Isak的手，用拇指摩挲着他的关节。“我刚才那句每天都看不是开玩笑的。”</p><p> </p><p>两人又正经地聊了一会，决定一个月见一次。这样不会太影响Even的工作，他也可以正常接活。等Isak真上开课，每天忙到脚打后脑勺，估计也就能熬过不见面的日子了。再加上，两人随时都可以视频。他应该会有一间可能会很小的，但是属于他自己的房间。不管怎么说，他俩每天都可以见到对方。</p><p> </p><p>Even靠到椅背上，纸被压得咯吱一声，才发现他背后粘的便利贴。他向后伸手把它拿了下来，读完又弹了下响舌。“你可以带点我的便利贴走，等你到了那，你就可以贴一堵你自己的墙。每次发生了美好的事儿，你就可以把它写下来，算是提醒自己。这样看着那些好事在你眼前越来越多，也算是一种积极的影响。”Even把自己从两人纠缠不清的形态里解出来，把“亲你”贴回到了墙上。</p><p> </p><p>“或许吧，”Isak喃喃道。便利贴一直都是属于Even的，他不想从他那偷过来，即便这么做可能会让他在国外的时候好受一点。但这也同时说明，Even已经看出来他有多么失落，以至于他把便利贴都让给了自己。他又哼唧了一声。“你能多亲亲我，让我记住这种感觉吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Even靠近，装出一副大受打击的样子。“你到现在居然还没记住？”没等Isak想出一个机智的回复，Even的嘴就已经又贴了上来，手也搂上了Isak的脖子。每当Isak被亲得神智不清时，他根本没脑子记住这些吻，不过Even倒是很乐意提醒他。</p><p> </p><p>Isak买了机票，收拾好一个大行李包。一月初的时候他飞到了伦敦。一落地他就给Even打了电话，直到他到了寝室才挂断。屋子是一个五层别墅里的一间，环境很温馨。他和另外三个男生公用一个卫生间，大家一起用一楼的公共休息室。人虽然有点多，但他有自己的隐私空间，可以不受打扰地带着耳机和Even视频。Even让他把屋里的小桌子放到窗户边，那的光线最好，不过通常来说，他俩见面的时候太阳已经下山了。</p><p> </p><p>在开始的几天里，Isak还在各种适应，课程也没开始，他很无聊。必要的时候他会和室友一起出去买东西，但除此之外他都是宅在屋子里。他慢慢收拾行李的时候，发现了Even在走之前偷偷塞进来的便利贴。Isak写下了“爱你”“谢谢你”，把它撕下来贴在了额头上，拍了一张自拍，发给了Even。Isak很感激他这一举动，这种提醒，但还是拿不准他要不要贴一堵自己的墙。他把那本便利贴放在桌上，没事儿记点事，比如买牛奶，要不就是哪天该他打扫卫生间，或者是从英国往别的国家打电话的区号。</p><p> </p><p>Isak来伦敦的第一个周末，Even到外地出差了。Isak没有跟同学绕着市里把各种酒吧都喝个遍，而是窝在寝室里写论文。它让他安心，因为这种工作状态让他想起坐在家里的桌子前的日子，又者是坐在Helene的柜台上，不过那会儿Even总是触手可及。现在的熟悉是安慰，也是折磨，他渴求的东西要几个月之后才能得到。</p><p> </p><p>Isak在那本便利贴最上面写下了“想你”，他算了一下距离回家还有多少天，突然想到了一个主意。</p><p> </p><p>他屋里只有一扇窗户，所以有三面墙可供选择，不过两面都有门，一面是衣柜，一面通往过道。剩下的一面就是他床头靠着的那堵，他觉得这样也可以，离得足够近，是早上醒来的第一眼，是晚上睡觉前的最后一眼，他开始写。</p><p> </p><p>那天晚上Even打来视频电话。他快速领着Isak转了一圈他的酒店，Isak效仿他转着自己的笔记本，炫耀他一晚上装饰了多少。</p><p> </p><p>“你贴了一整堵墙！厉害了，已经有这么多美好的事儿了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“呃，并没有。”Isak把笔记本从电线上拔下来，把镜头凑近，让画面缓缓扫过他床头上的便利贴云层。Even大声把每一张念出来。</p><p> </p><p>“想你，想你，想你，想你…宝贝儿，它们都一样吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak把笔记本转过来，放在床上，坐到它面前，他发现Even撅起了嘴。“没错，这就是我的墙。”</p><p> </p><p>“我很高兴你还是用了这些便利贴，问题是…它看着有点压抑，而且有种连环杀人犯的感觉。”Even的嘴角抖了起来。“我都不敢想你的室友看见会是什么感受。”</p><p> </p><p>“这…”Isak大笑，终于意识到这在一个<em>没有</em>被Even迷得神魂颠倒的外人看来是什么样。但他不想让自己刚才那几个小时白费，也不想否认其中的事实。“除了你，没人会离我的床这么近，所以估计也看不清。”</p><p> </p><p>“宝贝儿，我人都在挪威了，你那边还的威力还是…不容小觑。”Even咬紧牙关，倒吸凉气，仿佛第一次约会最不该犯的错误就在他眼前上演，但其实他已经和这位小变态订了婚，无路可退了。</p><p> </p><p>“我打算把它当日历用，我在这待多少天，就贴多少张，每天我都可以扔掉一张。”为了证明，Isak伸出手，把最近的一张揪了下来，把它在镜头前比划了一下，揉成一团朝垃圾桶的大致方向扔了过去。“我想你的日子少了一天，距离亲你的日子多了一天。”</p><p> </p><p>Even叹气，把脸埋在手里。“我到底是娶到了什么绝世浪漫小变态。”</p><p> </p><p>“我绝对是世界上最性感的连环杀手。”他们没办法隔着屏幕接吻，但依旧可以把对方撩得死去活来。</p><p> </p><p>“直到死亡将我们分开。”</p><p> </p><p>等Even终于亲眼见到这堵墙之后，他笑得半天停不下来。便利贴是少了几张，但整体看上去依旧很壮观，几乎整面墙都是爆炸的荧光色。他总算能亲手揭下来一张，把它团起来扔开，他的心里还为此小小激动了一下。这比每天晚上看着Isak在镜头那边做要有满足感得多，任何实操都比隔着镜头有满足感。</p><p> </p><p>尽管Isak的床很小，两人还是好好利用了一番。有次Even一不留神，在两人汗流浃背的运动过后，靠着墙休息了一会，结果把自己从墙上撕下来的时候，还顺便带下来几张便利贴。那些愉悦的潮湿将它们粘在了他的背上，“亲你”糊成了一团认不清的墨水，反正Even每次来和Isak待在一个屋子时，他就不再想他，所以糊就糊吧。</p><p> </p><p>伴着每月一次的见面和中间惊喜的突袭，Isak和Even看着墙上的便利贴越来越少，到最后只剩下几张。那时他的墙看起来不那么像是一个连环杀手的家，而更像是写给远方爱人的一小封情书。证明了无论身边有无对方的陪伴，他们总算熬过来了。Isak把最后一张拿下来，揉成一团时颇为自豪，但他没有立刻把它扔到垃圾桶里。他决定把它留下来，是完成这个学期所赢来的奖杯，是体会了整次经历所得到的金币。他可以把它贴在家里的墙上，要不就收在抽屉里。想念Even严格意义上来说，算不上是一件多么美好的事儿，但它会让他想到更好的事儿：想念Even就是爱他，不过是一个隔了些距离的吻。</p><p> </p><p>在伦敦时，Isak想Even。在机场重聚时，Isak吻了Even。现在，他们之间只隔着爱。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>番外二：如果Even没有“啊我忘了我爱你了，是我不好”，他会怎么求婚呢？</p><p> </p><p>很久之后，他们还是会周一16点在Helene的咖啡馆见，现在Christian已经知道这个时间和地点对Isak来说有多么重要，所以在排值班表时考虑到了这一点。Isak也可以借此给小区的居民送药，Isak把白大褂挂起来，早下了一会儿班，顺路把药送到。有时他会比Even早到，有时晚到，取决于他和顾客碰面时要聊多久。今天是他先到的。</p><p> </p><p>“要是哪天你点了个别的，我估计都能吓得心脏病发作了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我也是，我的心脏除了这些特定的咖啡因和糖分，别的可受不了。”Isak从柜台上拿起咖啡，往老位置走去。他没问今天怎么没有小面包，但Helene知道他在期待什么。</p><p> </p><p>“一会儿新的一盘就烤出来了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我的心脏谢谢你。”他坐下。Helene消失在后面。Isak拿出iPad，准备看Sana前几天给他发的案例。链接就在邮箱里，但它一直加载不出来。“Helene？你的Wi-Fi坏了？”</p><p> </p><p>“换了个密码！”她吼回来。他听见她关上烤箱门，他扭过头去看那个小黑板。</p><p> </p><p>密码好多年都没变过了，有天Even工作的时候意识到他的网实在是太慢了，鉴于店里就两个人，他觉得应该是Helene的邻居在蹭她的宽带。“虽然我现在也在蹭，但我可是付了钱的，下次再慢的时候你就换个密码，这样谁要是再想蹭网，就得进来消费。”Even接着写了好多（在他看来）很不错的双关给Helene，密码又好记，还能让顾客记住这家咖啡馆。他本想开一个专讲笑话的ins账号，在上面发发咖啡相关的艺术和写着双关密码的小黑板，不过他并没有付诸实践。</p><p> </p><p>Helene改了密码。有时是Even的双关，有时是她随性想出来的玩意儿，几乎都没什么实际含义，这个新的也如此。Isak把它输到iPad里，连上后长出一口气，他都没发现自己失去连接的时候会这么焦虑。这么想其实挺傻的，毕竟他还可以用流量。等他看见Even走进来，这些情绪就都被单纯的快乐挤到了一边。“嗨嗨。”</p><p> </p><p>Even什么都没说，只是走过来在他脸上亲了一口，Helene端上来一个热气腾腾的肉桂面包和给Even的茶。她把它们放在两人面前的柜台上，和Even交换了一个眼神，走了。他俩轻微的点头估计是在默认这次的下午茶该谁请客了。轮到Even了。</p><p> </p><p>他也坐了下来。Isak让面包先凉着，赶紧补充了每日必需的咖啡因，不然过了16点他就会头疼。他看了几页文件，Even靠过来轻声说，“你连上Wi-Fi了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯呢，密码换了，willyoumarryme（你愿意和我结婚吗）。”Isak说话的时候没抬头，不想打断他读书的视线。</p><p> </p><p>“好。”</p><p> </p><p>“你连上了？”</p><p> </p><p>“还没，但这是我的回答。”</p><p> </p><p>他终于抬起头，因为他没听懂。“回答什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“你刚问我，我愿不愿意和你结婚，我说好。”</p><p> </p><p>“不是，那是新的Wi-Fi密码，你愿意和——”Isak才反应过来，他看向柜台那边，Helene紧紧捂着嘴，眼神狂热地看着他们，憋笑憋得浑身发抖。Even在高脚凳上扭过来，视线和Isak齐平，嘴上挂着微笑。“你刚是不是——”</p><p> </p><p>“没，这么干的人是你。”</p><p> </p><p>Even当然会搞这么一出了，他当然会把它变成一个捉弄，玩笑，可以借此挑逗Isak的机会。Even当然会这么和他的男友求婚：让他的男友先把这个问题说出口。</p><p> </p><p>“你想结婚吗？”Isak还是不确定这个玩笑里有几分真心。</p><p> </p><p>“想，所以我之前才说的好，所以这就意味着你跟我求了两次婚。”Even的笑容已经彻底绽放，用玩笑缓解他的紧张，让他的回答说出他的真心。</p><p> </p><p>“不，我只是笼统地问，就像咱俩在讨论一样，你想和我结婚吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“事无三不灵，嗯？”</p><p> </p><p>“Even！”</p><p> </p><p>Even大笑。“好。”现在Isak可以在他的眼里看见他的真心，玩笑已经结束，他说的是Isak想让他说的，回答的问题是他想被问到的。因为Even对一切了如指掌，因为Even了解Isak，他向他问了一样的问题。“你愿意和我结婚吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak想说好，但他忍不住：“那是Wi-Fi密码。”</p><p> </p><p>Even又一次大笑，他抓着Isak胸前的T恤，把他拉近。“我知道，操。这简直就是最烂的Abbott &amp; Costello秀（美国喜剧二人组，喜欢玩双关问题的梗），但是Isak，”Even靠过来，把两人的额头贴住。他们近到眼里只有彼此，只有两人的余生。“你愿意和我结婚吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“好。”</p><p> </p><p>Helene哭了，在Isak和Even在床边拥吻时，她尽量保持安静。她抽了张纸来擤鼻子，暗骂动静怎么这么大。为了把脸藏起来，装出一副正忙的样子，她走到黑板旁边，擦掉了求婚，从收银台旁边拿来粉笔，写上了他们的答案：好。</p><p> </p><p>她让它在那待了一个月，向每一个走进来问密码的顾客求了婚。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>番外三：他们到底是怎么认识的？</p><p>如果有一天他们的朋友说起来，“没想到他们居然是玩《使命召唤》认识的。”“等下，我以为他俩是在eharmony（类似珍爱网的网络交友平台）上认识的？”“不是啦，他们是靠Grindr认识的，所以才从来都不说”…</p><p> </p><p>正文开始：</p><p> </p><p>最先起疑的人是Jonas。等Isak彻底搬完家，确认不用帮忙搬任何纸箱子后，他就开始在他俩的公寓里过游戏之夜。后来Eva也加入进来，给大家做饭。通常来说都是Even给她打下手，Isak和Jonas在屋里打游戏。有天晚上，Isak还没到家，Even开门把两人迎了进来。</p><p> </p><p>“他下了课去超市了，因为家里没有你需要的那种洋葱。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，该死，你早说啊，我俩来的路上就买了。”Eva拿着一小袋用来做塔可饼馅料的东西绕过Even，往厨房走去。</p><p> </p><p>“他<em>刚</em>想起来，跟你们说也来不及了。”Even从Jonas手里接过那件啤酒，把它们放进冰箱里。“没事儿，咱先开始吧。”他朝Jonas比划了下客厅，跟着Eva进了厨房。Jonas几乎是跑到电视面前，打开了游戏。</p><p> </p><p>Even作为副厨，又一次感谢了Eva，每次都是她做饭。“还不如直接让Jonas拿着披萨过来呢，那样的话就省事儿多了，或者干脆就什么都别拿。”</p><p> </p><p>“我真的不介意，Even，给四个人买东西做饭比两个人容易多了，晚上我也不用把剩下半个可怜兮兮的番茄包上保鲜膜放起来。”她当然也很享受Even的陪伴，这么好的厨房，以及把碗留给Isak来洗。</p><p> </p><p>过了一会Jonas走过来拿了瓶啤酒，看看晚饭进行到哪了。“在Isak没回来之前，你想先替他玩一会吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“对啊，Even，去玩去吧。”Eva挥舞着芝士刨丝器想把两人都赶出厨房。</p><p> </p><p>“留你一个人在这吗？想都别想，况且，要是我搞砸了，Isak能杀了我。”</p><p> </p><p>“不过是塔可饼罢了，我弄得过来。如果你真菜到这种地步，我就是付费也要看Isak发现你把他的角色…是叫角色吧，弄死的表情。”Eva看着Jonas确认。</p><p> </p><p>“士兵，对。”</p><p> </p><p>“去吧。”</p><p> </p><p>Even想找点借口：他真的不想把Isak惹毛；他通常在自己的电脑上玩，手柄可能不好操作；他们干脆吃着喝着聊聊天，Isak一会就回来了。他给Isak发了一条<em>你他妈快点</em>的短信，一边偷摸地查新人如何快速上手《使命召唤》。Jonas很快把他按在了沙发上，告诉他那些按钮对应什么动作，这些就算他是在电脑上玩，也应该熟记于心。“我电脑电视都玩过，差别不大，你肯定没事儿，如果你真能和Isak玩的话，你也差不到哪去，他根本看不上菜鸡的。”</p><p> </p><p>结果Jonas看了几分钟Even在那摆弄武器菜单就反应过来，眼前这位还真是个菜鸡。Even已经竭尽全力了，但Jonas能看出来他越来越挫败，越来越不好意思。Jonas还没等两人到了野地里，就让他停手了。“行吧，你说得对，还是别在Isak发火的边缘疯狂试探了。”Even放下手柄，Jonas都能感觉到他的解脱如实质般填满了整个屋子。</p><p> </p><p>“哈，嗯，可不是嘛…吃完饭你是能回家了，我可是要冒着半夜被掐死的风险。”</p><p> </p><p>“咱还是让你再活一天吧。”Jonas在Even背上拍了一巴掌，两人放松地喝起啤酒。过了一会Isak回来了，他熟练地玩了起来。</p><p> </p><p>Even以为自己蒙混过关了。那天晚上等Jonas和Eva走了以后，他告诉Isak这个小插曲，两人还开了半天玩笑，一点没放在心上。Isak希望自己能看看Even当时的表情，光是靠想象他当初的挣扎就让他笑了半天。“我给你建个账号吧，以免你想练练手。”</p><p> </p><p>回家后Jonas就跟Eva提起了这件事，他觉得Even看着那么不安的样子很奇怪。“我还以为他想炫耀一下自己的技术，哪怕是有点儿技术也好啊。不然的话，如果他连两秒钟都活不下来，他哪来的机会能和Isak说上话？”</p><p> </p><p>Eva倒觉得没什么，主要是因为她也不了解这个游戏的复杂程度。因为她平时一点都不关注游戏，她本来什么都发现不了。等她在婚礼筹办会上怀念起当初她和Jonas怎么认识的，她终于觉得不对劲了。“Isak和Even到底是怎么认识的？有天Jonas跟我说Even居然不知道该怎么玩那个让他和Isak结识的游戏。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”这话在Sana听起来前不着村后不着店，但她立马就来兴致了。</p><p> </p><p>“我之前一直以为他俩是玩《使命召唤》认识的，一边想杀死对方，一边聊天什么的。但Jonas说他根本就不会玩，你知道他俩怎么认识的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，我好像…我好像也不知道。”Sana回忆他们之前的对话。“Isak只说他俩是网上认识的，尽管现在Even的ins里全是他，他之前绝对没用自己的照片去勾搭别人，我从来没问过。”她一直都觉得没必要问，看着他俩在一起就够了。她从未有过这个念头，因为他俩看起来就像是认识多年的老友，没有一点生分可言。他们就是Isak和Even，从前是，以后也是。</p><p> </p><p>“我也问过他Tinder和Grindr…”</p><p> </p><p>“如果他俩真是这么认识的话，Eskild肯定早跟我们说了，我还是给他发个短信问问吧，说不定他们让他发了毒誓，让他瞒住另一个app。”</p><p> </p><p>Eva和Sana都拿出手机，Chris凑过来在旁边看着，把她辛辛苦苦收集的那一摞新娘杂志抛在脑后。她俩现在可是有任务在身，她知道自己不论说什么做什么都无事于补。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>番外四：Isak &amp; Even的同居生活</p><p> </p><p>Isak之前有过室友，但能在现在的室友面前光着走来走的感觉实在是太好了。当然他俩也可以光着做别的事情，但总的来说这种想光就光的随意也很好。他不用再为了直播而把光着看作一种策略，现在就是解脱的，无忧无虑的光着。</p><p> </p><p>既然两人共用一个办公室，对Even来说倒让他有了出门的动力。之前和Sonja在一起的时候，他会把办公室当成他最后的避难所。但现在他想确保Isak也能享受，所以他会在公寓里的其他地方待着。他们在墙上挂了照片，书架上挤着多肉。Even会在餐厅或是沙发上工作，如果Isak回家了，他就会把工作彻底放在一边。他会出门遛弯，回家的时候通常都会拿着一两张好看的照片。Isak喜欢看他被微风抚摸过的打了摩丝的头发和粉色的脸颊。有时他手上还拎着Helene的点心，对此Isak<em>非常</em>喜欢。</p><p> </p><p>小卫生间依旧用着很困难，困难是指每次他和Even争执时，如果他想赢，他就只能把锅推到这间狭小无比的卫生间头上。它别的都没问题，功能齐全，如果两人想挤在一起刷牙或者干点别的，其实也可以。Isak也就是象征性地抱怨一下，毕竟如果Even真在洗澡的时候发情的话，他很庆幸自己不用跪在冷冰冰的瓷砖上，因为根本就没地方让他跪。</p><p> </p><p>除此之外，两人的同居生活过得相当自然。就算Even没有问他，他俩估计也会很快就住在一起。Even已经做好准备，让Isak把这个家填满，Isak已经做好准备，他不想再隔着一层屏幕才能见他。就算两人没有被彼此的外表如此吸引，他们应该也会成为一对很好的室友，除了他俩会…睡在一张床上，平时在对方面前还会光着。在另一个宇宙里，他们应该就是那种“我俩只是‘室友’啦”的掩饰就是确有其事的搭配。周日一整天他们都会待在沙发上，看电视，刷手机，吃披萨。Even喜欢把手伸到Isak的裤子里，握着他的鸡巴。没什么色情意味，就是因为这样很…暖和？舒服？就像他以前会这么握着自己的鸡巴一样，但现在身边有Isak了，所以就握着他的，超级自然。</p><p> </p><p>尽管Even开玩笑说他很邋遢，但Isak把这个地方打扫得干干净净。两人分配家务的时候也很自然，他们都不用专门跟对方说，就自然而然地分配好了。Isak负责洗碗，Even负责洗衣服（很多年以后Isak还是不知道怎么用楼下的洗衣机）。两人都会做饭，用吸尘器吸地，都会去超市，看谁下班之后离得近。他俩分配得很有效率，谁有空就谁干，所以他们就不用老把时间花在制定规则，提醒对方该你啦这种事上。</p><p> </p><p>他们也很默契地尊重彼此的隐私，或许是因为两人对彼此没什么好藏的。但冥冥之中他们知道，对方的笔或者蓝丁胶可以随便拿，但电脑不可以随便看。Isak依旧会刻意避开Even放在柜子里的病历，但他给他拿了一张小贴纸，帮助他记录心情，装饰一下。</p><p> </p><p>“Christian又把贴纸订多了。”</p><p> </p><p>“没准儿，他抱怨的时候我想到了你，所以我就跟他花钱买了下来。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢你，宝贝儿，你能想到我我就很开心啦。”</p><p> </p><p>Even的确很感激这些贴纸，但他把它们放在了床头柜的抽屉里，每次上完床他就会在Isak的胸口/额头/屁股上贴一枚，一朵小红花，两朵小红花。</p><p> </p><p>“你贴就贴吧，但苹果是什么鬼？”</p><p> </p><p>“小红花用完了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak很快就适应了Even的睡姿。搞得他几乎都有起床的动力了，因为他完全猜不到自己或Even会躺到哪。每晚两人都会乖乖地在自己那边躺下，在这个谜团下依旧能一晚好眠后。早上醒来后，他们可以快乐地把自己和对方解开，知道这张床的每一寸都是属于他们的。毕竟，你不能在床垫店里把<em>每一个</em>姿势都试个遍。</p><p> </p><p>Even的公寓没有Isak之前的离得近，但他的朋友依旧会来他们家，频率还相当高。两人每次都能把他们招待得很好，况且谁不想在这个充满爱的屋子里多待一会。他们也喜欢读Even的墙，每次看见他贴在冰箱上的血液检测报告都笑个不停。Sana自然是把每行数据都仔细读了，每过去一年就会给Even发短信，提醒他是时候更新了。</p><p> </p><p>便利贴越来越多，越来越广，当你的生活中有那么多美好的事儿发生时，这是不可避免的。Isak每周都会腾出时间读一读，看Even增加了什么。他自己也会写便利贴，把它们贴在别的地方，没事儿给Even来点乐子。有次周末Even去外地参加一场持续两天的活动，Isak突然想到自己可以把便利贴像玫瑰花瓣那样铺在地上，迎接Even回来。他从楼梯间就开始铺，祈祷邻居们在Even回来之前不会把它们踩到。Even看到的时候倒吸了一口凉气，慢慢把每一张都拿起来，仔细读了。它们把他领到了卧室，Even又倒吸一口凉气，面前是一位光着的未婚夫，正哼着Big Red的广告插曲。大约四十张便利贴落在了地上，粘成一团。</p><p> </p><p>-全文完-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>